Code Xros
by AlisonOropeza
Summary: Sólo el poder de la heredera del Valor, Kira Yagami, combinado con los poderes de una portadora del Geass, Nene Amano, puede detener los planes de la encarnación de la maldad. Nene consiguió sobrevivir a Britannia, ¿podrá Lelouch sobrevivir al Mundo Digital?
1. Sinopsis

pre style="box-sizing: border-box; word-wrap: break-word; overflow: auto; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro'; font-size: 16px; margin-top: 12px; margin-bottom: 21px; line-height: 21px; color: #555555; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ahora que Nene y Lelouch han sobrevivido a la batalla que tuvo lugar en el sacro imperio de Britannia, ambos deben intentar superar todo lo ocurrido en aquella aventura donde surgió su amor. Para Lelouch es dificil adaptarse al estilo de vida al que su querida Idol está tan acostumbrada, eso sin contar lo incomodo que se vuelve el repentino interés que Tagiru Akashi, el único sobreviviente de la batalla, parece tener por la pequeña Nunally. Pero cuando todo parece estar saliendo de acuerdo al plan, algo ocurre.

Nene y Lelouch son enviados al Mundo Digital, donde deberán cumplir una misión. "Cada vez que el Digimundo está en problemas, una nueva generación de Niños Elegidos llega para arreglarlo todo", les dice su nuevo amigo Bokomon. Todos se llevan una enorme sorpresa cuando descubren que no se trata de una nueva generación, sino de un equipo conformado por los integrantes de distintas dimensiones. Parecen conocerse, pero no tienen idea de quién es la persona que tienen al lado. Su misión es clara: reparar la brecha dimensional que ha causado tantos problemas en su mundo.

Todo esto se complica cuando descubren que no solo los Digidestinados de las ocho generaciones han llegado para salvar el mundo. Reparar la brecha dimensional se vuelve tremendamente dificil cuando llegan los antiguos enemigos de cada una de las generaciones. La maldad y la oscuridad de Clarisse Okada no tiene límites, así como su deseo de venganza.

Sólo el poder de la heredera del Valor, Kira Yagami, combinado con los poderes de una portadora del Geass, Nene Amano, puede detener los planes de la encarnación de la maldad. De esa siniestra chica con fríos ojos azules y cabellera rubia.

Nene consiguió sobrevivir a Britannia, ¿podrá Lelouch sobrevivir al Mundo Digital?br /br /TRILOGÍA DIGIMON R3:br /1) Digimon R3br /2) Code Xrosbr /3) Nene de la Rebelión

HISTORIA REGISTRADA EN SAFE CREATIVE Código: 1405040796446/pre 


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo

Todo el sitio ardía en llamas.

Lo que alguna vez se conoció como la Zona Verde se había convertido en un infierno. El fuego ascendía y el calor abrazador los sofocaba. Incluso el cielo azul se había tornado de color rojo, el verde césped se había convertido en un suelo árido. No se podía respirar en aquél sitio pues los pulmones de cualquiera resentirían inmediatamente la falta de oxígeno.

— ¡Basta! —Exclamaba la voz del muchacho de ojos púrpura—. ¡No sigas! ¡No lo resistirás!

Pero ella no lo escuchaba y seguía avanzando, aún a pesar de la desesperación que reflejaba la voz del muchacho. Pasando entre los combatientes, la chica consiguió acercarse a aquella chica rubia de ojos celestes que iba montada sobre aquella serpiente cuyo cuerpo estaba hecho de remiendos.

— ¡Pagarás caro lo que le has hecho al Mundo Digital!

Y tras pronunciar aquello, la chica cerró con fuerza los ojos para hacer que su _poder_ se activara nuevamente. Sintió el calor abrasador saliendo por su ojo derecho, seguido por la fuerte punzada de dolor que sintió en su pecho.


	3. Capítulo I: El Regreso

I

El Regreso

El sueño de ambos fue interrumpido cuando escucharon el tono de llamada del teléfono celular de la chica castaña. Era la tonada de uno de sus primeros éxitos como Idol. Una delgada mano salió de debajo de las sábanas y buscó a tientas el aparato. Era un recordatorio programado previamente que le indicaba que debía apresurarse para poder ir a una sesión fotográfica seguida de una firma de autógrafos. Bufó y dejó el teléfono sobre su mesa de noche.

— ¿Ya tienes que irte? —le preguntó el muchacho recostado junto a ella.

Ella respondió recargando su cabeza en el torso desnudo del muchacho y soltando un profundo respiro. El muchacho le acariciaba la espalda con un par de dedos, hacía movimientos circulares y de vez en cuando hundía la nariz en el cabello castaño de su amada para aspirar su exquisito perfume.

—Quisiera no hacerlo —respondió ella de mala gana—. Se está bastante cómoda contigo en cama —comentó esbozando media sonrisa.

— ¿Tendrás un día difícil? —preguntó él.

—Una sesión fotográfica en la Torre de Tokio —explicó ella despreocupadamente—. Después de eso, tengo una firma de autógrafos al aire libre.

—Detesto tener que compartirte con todos tus fanáticos —se quejó él esbozando su _sonrisa de cretino_ , como ella solía llamar a ese gesto.

—Hubo un tiempo en el que yo tuve que compartirte con varias chicas —respondió ella y pellizcó la piel de las mejillas del muchacho con fuerza—. No puedes quejarte.

—Y yo tuve que cuidar tu trasero para que no te metieras en problemas —contraatacó él dándole un leve tirón de cabello—. Habrías muerto de no ser por mí.

—Siempre supe cuidarme —exclamó ella entre risas—. No puedo decir lo mismo sobre ti. ¿El gran Zero no pudo resistir el golpe del _Seven Victorize_? —se burló con una sonrisa cruel.

Él también rió. Seis meses habían bastado para conseguir superar aquella mala experiencia y poder hacer bromas al respecto. Aunque lo cierto era que, aunque a ella riera a carcajadas, seguía provocándole una desmesurada tristeza pensar siquiera en aquel momento. Evocar el recuerdo incluso le arrancaba un par de lágrimas, tal y como ocurrió aquella mañana.

—Oye —llamó él y se incorporó un poco cuando vio a la chica reprimir un sollozo—. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó y sujetó la barbilla de ella con un par de dedos para levantar su rostro.

—Es… Es sólo… —balbuceó ella y tomó un profundo respiro para recuperarse—. Verte así… Verte morir… Fue demasiado…

Incapaz de terminar la frase, envolvió al muchacho en un fuerte abrazo. Él devolvió el gesto y besó la cabeza de ella.

—Más doloroso habría sido si tú hubieras estado en mi posición —le dijo él al oído—. Yo no habría soportado verte morir.

—Cómo quisiera agradecerle a quien haya creado el poder del _Geass_ —sollozó ella contra el pecho del muchacho—. Gracias a él, te tengo de vuelta.

Él fue incapaz de responder y simplemente la abrazó con tal fuerza que parecía querer fusionar su cuerpo con el de ella. A decir verdad, él también se sentía eternamente agradecido. Tras casi haber muerto gracias al golpe del _Seven Victorize_ de Shoutmon X7 que habría impactado a su hermana menor, Nunally, si él no hubiera interferido, Lelouch Lamperouge había obtenido el _Geass_ de la Inmortalidad. Viviría al igual que su fiel cómplice, CC, siempre sobreviviendo a cualquier tragedia ahora que la muerte no podía afectarlo. Y aunque Nene había aceptado cerrar su contrato con CC durante la misma batalla, convirtiéndose así en portadora de un _Geass_ , ella no poseía la misma virtud. Con todo, vivían en paz y no tenían ningún problema que necesitara el uso desmedido del poder de ambos. Estaban ya en un Japón que no era oprimido por el sacro imperio de Britannia, donde los japoneses eran japoneses libres. La mejor parte era que Nunally lo acompañaba en ese mundo que, aunque era similar al de donde ambos provenían, le resultaba de lo más inusual al muchacho. Se sentía aliviado al no tener que portar ya un arma, mucho menos utilizar el disfraz de Zero. Mervamon, Sparrowmon y los amigos digitales de Nene también los acompañaban.

Todo era perfecto.

—Tranquila —dijo Lelouch en voz baja—. Estoy aquí, contigo.

Aquello se repetía constantemente. Nene recordaba aquella batalla, el momento más devastador de su vida, y rompía en llanto. Aunque sonara demasiado cruel, era la mejor forma de comunicarle a Lelouch lo mucho que le amaba.

Se separaron y fundieron sus labios en un delicado beso. Lelouch enjugó las lágrimas de Nene con el dorso de su mano.

—Lávate la cara —sugirió él—. Aunque eres hermosa, no me gusta la forma en la que se enrojecen tus ojos cuando lloras.

— ¿Estás insinuando que no te gusto tanto como antes? —acusó ella esbozando una sonrisa.

Lelouch rió.

—Estoy diciendo que te ves más hermosa cuando sonríes —dijo él y besó la frente de la chica—. Sabes que me gustas más que nada en el mundo.

Volvieron a besarse y la chica por fin consiguió levantarse para dirigirse a la ducha y comenzar con la rutina diaria. A pesar de aquellos momentos emotivos llenos de lágrimas, se sentían en extremo afortunados por estar juntos.

Si había algo que Lelouch detestaba era la cantidad de obsequios que Nene recibía mediante correo postal. Si para la chica había sido difícil adaptarse a vivir junto al líder de una rebelión, para Lelouch era una tarea titánica conseguir acostumbrarse a vivir con una Idol. Tras su reencuentro, en aquél concierto al aire libre, Nene decidió que se mudaría a Japón permanentemente, trasladando todos sus compromisos a locaciones niponas. Compró una pequeña casa en Kitanagoya e intentó amueblarla lo más parecido posible a la mansión Ashford, para conseguir que Lelouch y Nunally se sintieran como en casa. La vivienda era del tamaño perfecto para alojar a la joven Idol, a los hermanos Lamperouge y a CC, que no se había despegado de ellos en ningún momento.

Cada mañana, mientras Nene se preparaba para sus compromisos, Lelouch atendía las labores del hogar. Preparaba el desayuno y revisaba el correo que, todos los días, constaba de obsequios dirigidos a Nene.

Aquella mañana encontró un oso de felpa, un ramo de flores y una caja de chocolates, todos acompañados por cartas de sus fanáticos. El chico entornó los ojos y dejó todos los presentes sobre la mesa del comedor. CC tomó la caja de chocolates y la abrió para tomar uno de ellos.

—Buenos días, hermano.

Nunally y CC compartían un dormitorio ubicado en la planta baja de la casa, para así evitar que Nunally se accidentara al intentar bajar las escaleras montada en su silla de ruedas. En cuanto Lelouch escucho la voz de su hermana, esbozó una enorme sonrisa y avanzó hasta ella para tomarla de las manos.

— ¿Cómo dormiste, Nunally? —le preguntó.

—De maravilla —sonrió su hermana.

El único cambio que había experimentado la pequeña había sido en sus ropas. Los vestidos que solía utilizar habían desaparecido para dar paso a camisetas de algodón, jeans ajustados, faldas y vestidos veraniegos. Por lo demás, seguía estando ciega y lisiada.

— ¿Estás emocionada? —Preguntó el muchacho—. Hoy viene otra posible opción para que sea tu compañera de juegos.

No podían cargar con Nunally todo el tiempo así que optaron por contratar a una persona que cumpliera con las mismas funciones que la difunta Sayoko. Por supuesto, no había sido fácil. Tratar con Nunally requería de capacitación especial, más que nada por su condición ya que la pequeña era un ángel.

—Sí, hermano —volvió a sonreír ella.

—Me alegro —dijo Lelouch con su tono de voz amable.

No había utilizado la voz de Zero en tanto tiempo que incluso parecía haberla olvidado.

Vio a su hermana trasladarse de vuelta a la habitación para encender su radio y sintonizar su nueva emisora de música favorita. Esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

Definitivamente le gustaba vivir en ese Japón.

La Zona Oscura.

Aquél sitio tenebroso y desolado, con sus suelos áridos y los cielos rojos como la sangre.

La calma se vio interrumpida cuando el agua lodosa de un enorme pantano comenzó a borbotear. Parecía estar hirviendo pues incluso emanaba columnas de denso humo. El aire comenzó a soplar con más violencia, agitando las ramas de los árboles secos que rodeaban el sitio. La tierra temblaba y las pequeñas rocas sobre ella rebotaban. El agua lodosa salió disparada del pantano asemejando a un geiser. Tardó un poco en estabilizarse de vuelta y la calma reinó por un par de segundos antes de que ocurriera.

Una mano huesuda y de color blanco cadavérico salió del agua lodosa y se prendió con fuerza de la orilla, tal fue su ahínco que sus dedos perforaron la tierra árida. A la primera mano le siguió una segunda que repitió el acto. Al encontrarse fuera del agua, las dos manos aplicaron la fuerza suficiente para levantar el resto del cuerpo. Emergió la cabeza, su cabellera rubia estaba oculta tras la capa de lodo que la cubría. Resollaba y entre sus respiros soltaba uno que otro gruñido de rabia. Iba totalmente desnuda, su cuerpo entero estaba manchado con el agua lodosa. Colocó ambas rodillas sobre el suelo árido y golpeó el suelo con ambos puños tras soltar un fuerte grito gutural. Bajo sus manos, el suelo se cuarteó.

—La odio… —decía resollando aún y sin levantarse—. La detesto…

Se levantó. El agua lodosa goteaba de su cuerpo y se encharcaba bajo sus pies. Apretó los puños con fuerza por un segundo antes de levantar ambas manos para retirar sus cabellos de su rostro y dejar al descubierto sus ojos celestes. El iris tenía manchas de color rojo, del mismo tono que la sangre. Sus gafas redondas habían desaparecido.

—Voy a matarla… —seguía diciendo—. Me vengaré…

Levantó entonces el rostro y lanzó un potente grito hacia el cielo, con una voz grave que parecía salir de cualquier sitio, excepto de su garganta.

— ¡Me vengaré de ti, Kira Yagami!


	4. Capítulo II: El Llamado

II

El Llamado de Una Voz Misteriosa y Familiar

La explosión levantó una densa nube de polvo combinado con el brillante color amarillo de los Datos. El gigantesco Garudamon retomó su forma de Novato, convirtiéndose en Biyomon, y la chica ataviada con una chaqueta de cuero negro hizo una marca con un bolígrafo rojo en el pequeño mapa que tenía en las manos. Miró a su Digimon y esbozó media sonrisa.

—Perfecto como siempre, Biyomon —comentó la chica.

Se reacomodó las gafas oscuras y echó a caminar para alejarse del sitio. La nube de polvo se disipó y dejó en su sitio un enorme cráter.

— ¿Qué sitio nos toca visitar ahora, Miyu? —preguntó Biyomon con su voz aguda.

—Corea del Sur ya debe estar limpia —comentó la chica mientras observaba el mapa—. El único sitio que nos falta por visitar es el norte de Japón.

Pronunciar el nombre de su país natal le hizo sentirse tremendamente nostálgica y deprimida.

Dos años habían pasado ya desde el inicio de su aventura. Desde aquél día en el colegio cuando su querido amigo, Itou Kagoura, entró clandestinamente al correo electrónico del amor platónico de una de sus mejores amigas. Desde aquél momento en el que la luz blanca los cegó para transportarlos a otro mundo. Desde que conoció a su compañera, Biyomon, y se convirtió en portadora del Emblema del Amor. Desde que Ophanimon, una de los Tres Grandes Ángeles, le pidió que volviera al mundo real para ayudar a las otras generaciones de Niños Elegidos a luchar contra los Digimon salvajes enviados por Clarisse Okada.

Miyu Lung había cambiado bastante desde entonces. Comenzando por su físico, remplazó sus ropas de colegiala por un cómodo conjunto conformado por jeans ajustados de color azul marino, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negro, además de sus gafas oscuras y los zapatos deportivos que le permitían correr a mayor velocidad. Retiró las cintas que adornaban su cabello y las remplazó con una única cinta a modo de diadema, de color blanco que contrastaba con su cabello castaño. Psicológicamente, se había curtido al grado de poder mostrarse indiferente cada que su fiel amiga Biyomon conseguía derrotar a los pobres Digimon confundidos que tenían que enfrentar. Sin embargo, un atisbo de la vieja Miyu brilló en sus ojos marrones al pensar en Japón.

Desde aquél día en el que comenzó con su trabajo en el Mundo Real, Miyu no volvió a poner un pie en casa. Se preguntó por un momento cómo habría cambiado todo en Japón. ¿Qué había sido de sus padres? ¿Y sus amigos? Sólo en ese momento recordó de golpe a Clarisse Okada y los Dark Tamers. ¿Kira y los Héroes Legendarios habían conseguido vencer a sus enemigos?

— ¿Estás bien, Miyu?

Sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar esos pensamientos y volvió a esbozar su sonrisa habitual.

—Será raro volver a Japón —comentó la chica—. Ya no puedo recordar nada de mi vida antes de conocerte, Biyomon —confesó despreocupadamente—. Es extraño.

— ¿Volverás para ver a tu familia? —preguntó Biyomon.

—Supongo que sí —respondió Miyu—. También buscaré a Kira, Katsura y Natsumi.

— ¿Crees que todo siga igual?

Miyu guardó silencio.

Por supuesto que no, nada era igual. Muy en el fondo de su ser tuvo un mal presentimiento.

— ¿Qué es ese sonido?

Se sobresaltó al escucharlo tras la pregunta de Biyomon. Un zumbido provenía del interior de su bolsillo. Metió una mano para sacar el pequeño aparato de color rojo que guardaba ahí.

—Mi DigiLector recibe una señal extraña —informó y presionó uno de los botones.

La pantalla se encendió y emitió un tenue brillo de color blanco.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó Biyomon.

Pronto pudo ver aparecer en la pantalla aquél extraño símbolo. Y aunque sus recuerdos estaban demasiado borrosos, reunió la seguridad suficiente para decir:

— ¿Ophanimon?

— ¿Qué? ¿La señora Ophanimon?

Miyu tuvo que hacer callar a Biyomon con un golpe en la cabeza.

La respuesta salió del DigiLector inmediatamente.

— ¿Miyu Lung?

Sí, alguien del Mundo Digital la estaba buscando. Sin embargo, esa voz no le pertenecía a Ophanimon. Estaba segura de que conocía a su interlocutor pero no podía asociar esa voz con ningún rostro. Lo único que conseguía era percibir un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda.

—Sí, soy Miyu Lung —dijo—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo has podido comunicarte a través de mi DigiLector?

¿Quería saberlo en realidad?

El miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. Algo no estaba bien.

—Hay problemas en el Mundo Digital. ¡Los necesitamos! —exclamó la voz.

De pronto evocó el recuerdo de una cabellera rubia. La voz le pertenecía a una mujer.

— ¿A quienes necesitan? —Quiso saber—. ¿A nosotros?

— ¡Date prisa! —exclamó la voz.

Una explosión siguió a aquél grito y la desesperación se apoderó de Miyu cuando escuchó los chillidos de un grupo de… ¿bebés Digimon?

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Exigió saber—. ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

¿Y por qué no había intentado contactar a Kira en primer lugar? ¿Acaso ella…?

— ¡Te necesitamos, Lung! ¡A todos ustedes! —Dijo otra voz entre lloriqueos—. ¡No podemos seguir!

—Esa voz… ¿Bokomon?

Sí, era Bokomon. ¿Qué estaba pasando en su mundo? ¿Había problemas de vuelta?

Escuchó otra explosión y la primera voz lanzó un ataque en la lejanía.

— ¡ _Karmin Sword_!

Y la comunicación se cortó, dejando a Miyu con un vacío en la boca del estómago.

— ¿Miyu? —exclamó Biyomon igualmente angustiada.

Sólo en ese momento Miyu consiguió recordarla. La guerrera Digimon que había intentado contactarla para pedir ayuda era… ¿Karminmon?


	5. Capítulo III: El Llamado

III

Alucinaciones

— ¡Agáchate un poco más y sube un poco tu mirada! ¡Ahora sonríe! ¡Perfecto!

El afeminado sujeto de cabellera azulada no dejaba de presionar el obturador de su cámara profesional. Nene Amano posaba frente a él usando un hermoso y entallado vestido de color púrpura acompañado por botas de cuero negro y una ajustada chaqueta del mismo color. Sonreía siempre hacia la cámara y en ocasiones mandaba algunos besos al lente.

Lelouch y CC observaban la sesión a una distancia prudente, situados detrás del equipo del fotógrafo. CC comía una rebanada de pizza previamente hurtada del buffet exclusivo para Nene y su fotógrafo, miraba la escena con indiferencia y encontraba mucho más interesantes las rodajas de peperoni. Lelouch estaba cruzado de brazos y tenía el seño fruncido, el Xros Loader de Nene sobresalía de su bolsillo. Era la auténtica expresión fría e indiferente de Zero.

— ¡Cambio de vestuario! —exclamó el fotógrafo tras presionar un par de veces más el obturador.

Nene suspiró aliviada al escuchar que podía sacarse ya aquellas botas de altos tacones. Estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza, le dedicó un guiño a Lelouch y avanzó velozmente hacia el improvisado vestidor.

— ¡Ah, es encantadora!

El efusivo fotógrafo exclamó aquello mientras abrazaba a Lelouch por los hombros. El muchacho lo miró como si el pobre sujeto fuese algo asqueroso. Intentó alejarse de él pero no lo consiguió.

— ¿No crees que se ve hermosa? —le preguntó a Lelouch—. ¡El último vestido la hará lucir bellísima! —añadió para evitar que Lelouch respondiera.

—No necesita usar vestidos tan cortos —recriminó Zero.

Lelouch se sintió extraño al haber utilizado su voz fría.

—Pero luce linda, ¿no crees? —inquirió el fotógrafo esbozando su sonrisa de pervertido—. A los fanáticos les enloquece verla así.

— ¿Podemos acelerar esto? —urgió el muchacho sin mudar su tono de voz.

CC esbozó media sonrisa cuando el fotógrafo se alejó de Lelouch y llamó a su equipo dando un par de palmadas.

— ¡Todos a sus puestos! —decía—. ¡Terminaremos esto!

Nene salió del vestidor ataviada con un vestido veraniego de color azul. Le dedicó un guiño a Lelouch y ocupó su lugar frente al obturador.

Las siete relucientes lápidas resplandecían cuando la cálida luz del sol las iluminaba. Aquella figura femenina se detenía frente a cada tumba y dejaba una única rosa blanca sobre el montículo ahora cubierto de césped. Se detuvo al llegar a la cuarta lápida y llevó una delgada mano a las gafas de aviador que portaba en la cabeza. Sintió aparecer el nudo en su garganta y una lágrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla. Se colocó en cuclillas y colocó su mano sobre el montículo de césped, diciendo con voz queda:

—Soy yo, de nuevo.

Todos los días, sin falta, la chica visitaba el cementerio para pasar unos minutos en aquél sitio. En contadas ocasiones se limitaba a acariciar las letras doradas en las que se leía el nombre de Takuya Kanbara. La mayoría del tiempo hablaba con voz queda para comunicarle cualquier cosa que, ella creía, él estaba interesado en saber.

—Kimura ha sido admitido en el programa de intercambio internacional —decía aquél día—. Irá a Italia por seis meses y Orimoto está enseñándole los últimos detalles del italiano. Minamoto y Shibayama están organizando con Shinja una fiesta para darle la despedida, será inspirada en ti. Shibayama y Orimoto están saliendo juntos desde hace un par de días, creo que eso ya te lo había dicho…

Su voz se apagó cuando sintió el sollozo amenazando con brotar de su garganta. Tomó un profundo respiro y tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para evitar que las lágrimas hicieran correr su maquillaje negro.

—Verlos juntos me hace pensar en ti —confesó con voz trémula—. En nosotros… En qué habría pasado si tú no… Si tú no hubieras… —de nuevo tuvo que hacer una pausa. Cerró los puños con fuerza y llevó su mano derecha al collar que colgaba de su cuello. Aferró con fuerza su Etiqueta para infundirse valor y continuó—: Quisiera saber si tú alguna vez me hubieras correspondido.

Tomó un respiro mucho más profundo. No obtuvo respuesta, tonto habría sido escuchar la voz del muchacho respondiéndole. Lo único que ocurrió fue que el viento sopló con delicadeza y se enroscó a su alrededor, acariciando con delicadeza con sus mejillas y haciendo que su lacio cabello negro se levantara por unos instantes. Ella sonrió y decidió tomar aquello como una respuesta. ¿Era acaso que él intentaba comunicarle algo estando en el Más Allá?

—No tienes idea de lo estúpida que te ves ahora mismo.

La chica de las gafas de aviador entornó los ojos y se levantó lentamente. Ahuyentó las lágrimas con un par de parpadeos y se giró para encontrarse con su amiga. La chica de alta estatura, cuerpo bien formado y mirada asesina estaba recargada sobre la estatua de un ángel. Su cabellera iba suelta y alborotada, haciendo relucir sus nuevos mechones de color púrpura. Usaba ropas entalladas de cuero. Los dos años que habían pasado le habían sentado bastante bien.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Katsura? —inquirió la chica de las gafas, de mala gana y cruzándose de brazos.

—Vine a buscarte —respondió despreocupadamente—. Natsumi ya nos está esperando en la cafetería.

—Supongo que perdí la noción del tiempo… —comentó la otra con un dejo de tristeza.

—Han pasado dos años, Kira —espetó Katsura con firmeza—. Él se ha ido y tú tienes que seguir con tu vida.

Sabía que era cierto, incluso se sentía la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra por preferir visitar el cementerio por Takuya Kanbara y no por su propio padre.

— ¿Vienes o no? —urgió Katsura impacientemente—. Muero de hambre.

—Bien, vamos —accedió Kira a regañadientes—. De cualquier modo, eres tú quien se inflará cual globo con esas rosquillas.

Esbozó una sonrisa cruel que Katsura le devolvió.

—Ardes en celos ya que no tienes un cuerpo como el mío —espetó Katsura y abrazó a Kira por los hombros para echar a caminar—. Hoy mismo me encargaré de hacerte salir de ese agujero depresivo en el que estás metida.

— ¿Cómo? —inquirió Kira.

Ambas avanzaban hacia la entrada del cementerio.

—Tú y yo saldremos ésta noche —respondió Katsura con un guiño—. Aunque, claro, ningún chico te pondrá atención cuando te vean junto a mí.

Y ambas estallaron en una sonora carcajada.

Si soportar al fotógrafo de Nene era todo un reto para Lelouch, las firmas de autógrafos suponían un suplicio mil veces peor. Ni bien salieron de la Torre de Tokio, la joven Idol fue rodeada por decenas y decenas de fanáticos que gritaban emocionados y estiraban las manos para intentar tocar alguna parte de su cuerpo. Lelouch mantenía su disgusto a raya mientras la chica se detenía cada poco para firmar un par de autógrafos, posar para algunas fotografías, besar algunas mejillas y saludar a quienes iban a verla. Lelouch se limitaba a tomar los obsequios, flores en su mayoría, que los fanáticos intentaban hacer llegar a manos de Nene. CC echaba mano de todo aquello que fuera comestible de forma que, para cuando llegaran a la limusina, sólo quedaran las envolturas.

Sucedió aquél día algo que ninguno de los tres esperaba.

Nene firmaba un ejemplar de su último CD con un marcador permanente de color negro y CC ya se encontraba devorando una caja de chocolates cuando Lelouch alcanzó a distinguir una mirada fría entre el público. Ojos azules enmarcados por un flequillo rubio que desaparecieron tan rápido como los había divisado. Sabía que conocía esa mirada, que se había encontrado con aquella persona en más de una ocasión, pero no podía encontrar al dueño de esos ojos azules en su catálogo de rostros conocidos.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Nene tras terminar de firmar el autógrafo.

El chico asintió lentamente y continuaron avanzando entre la maraña de fanáticos. O, por lo menos, esa fue su intención. Se vieron rodeados de más y más personas que les impedían seguir avanzando.

Veinte minutos después, y con ayuda de un par de guardias de seguridad, la chica y sus dos acompañantes pudieron liberarse de la multitud.

— ¡Estoy exhausta! —exclamó Nene estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a casa, pedimos comida a domicilio y pasamos el resto del día viendo la mala programación de la televisión?

Nene soltó una carcajada.

—Preferiría que tú me preparas la cena —le dijo—. Aunque, a decir verdad, no cocinas tan bien —añadió con una sonrisa cruel.

—Cocino mejor que tú —se quejó Lelouch tirando de las mejillas de la chica hasta dejar su piel roja.

Nene iba a responder con un comentario hiriente relacionado con su ficticio amorío con Suzaku Kururugi, aquellos comentarios sobre una infidelidad que sólo utilizaba para hacer rabiar a Lelouch, pero tuvo que detenerse en seco cuando creyó ver lo que bien podría haber sido una alucinación.

Cruzando la calle iban caminando tres chicas vestidas con elegantes uniformes de colegialas. No habría podido decir lo que era más raro de aquella visión: que las tres chicas eran traslucidas como fantasmas, que la chica del centro estuviera usando gafas de aviador o que las tres estuviesen acompañadas por creaturas extrañas.

—No logré terminar los deberes —se quejaba la de la izquierda, era castaña y de alta estatura, iba acompañada por un cachorro de ojos azules—. Pasé toda la noche mirando la televisión.

—Pues yo no me molesté siquiera en intentar hacerlos —dijo la de la derecha con una carcajada, era alta y tenía el mejor cuerpo del trío. Llevaba en brazos a una creatura azul de un solo ojo—. Dormí como un bebé.

—Y como siempre, soy yo quien tiene que resolverlo todo… —se quejó la del centro, la chica de gafas de aviador que llevaba un pollo negro de brillantes ojos amarillos en su cabeza. Metió una mano en su bolso y sacó de ella un par de libretas para entregárselas a la chica castaña—. Ahí están todos los deberes, tendrán cinco minutos para copiarlos cuando lleguemos al instituto.

Siguieron avanzando y se desvanecieron frente a los ojos de Nene. La chica sintió un picor en su ojo izquierdo y se preguntó si aquello no sería más que una simple alucinación.

— ¿Pasa algo?

Sintió la mano de Lelouch sobre su hombro y, boquiabierta, se limitó a asentir.

—Sólo estoy cansada, es todo —respondió intentando parecer despreocupada.

Subieron al auto y abandonaron aquél sitio.


	6. Capítulo IV: Reencuentros

IV

Reencuentros

Para Kira, Katsura y Natsumi ya era parte de la rutina diaria reunirse en una de las mesas cercanas al carrito de comida mexicana que se aparcaba cerca de la universidad privada donde estudiaban. Aunque compartían la mayoría de sus clases y estaban juntas todo el tiempo, siempre era un gusto para las tres sentarse alrededor de aquella mesa de color azul y compartir su delicioso desayuno, que casi siempre terminaba siendo devorado por Tsumemon, Cheepmon y Salamon.

Luego de comprar sus platillos favoritos, avanzaron hasta la mesa y las tres tomaron asiento al mismo tiempo. Dejaron sus bolsos en el suelo y abrieron los pequeños paquetes plásticos que contenían sus alimentos.

—Muero de hambre —se quejó Natsumi mientras sacaba sus cubiertos de plástico de la bolsa hermética que los contenía.

—Sí, sigue comiendo —se burló Katsura—. Toda esa grasa se pegará para siempre en tus caderas.

— ¿Quieres dejar de decir eso? —Respondió Natsumi de mala gana—. Es de lo único que hablas.

—Sólo quiere dejar bien en claro que tiene un mejor cuerpo que nosotras dos —comentó Kira despreocupadamente—. Lo ha estado haciendo desde que fuimos a la piscina techada en Nagoya.

—No me parece justo que ella tenga semejantes curvas —dijo Natsumi sin mudar el tono de su voz, dirigió una mirada a su pecho y añadió soltando un triste suspiro—. No es justo que Katsura se desarrollara así y yo no.

Katsura soltó una fría carcajada.

—Tienes razón, querida —dijo la chica, Kira luchaba contra la bolsa hermética de sus cubiertos—. Pero no tienes porqué sentirte celosa. Después de todo, sería un gran problema si las tres fuéramos así de lindas y todos los chicos de la universidad se fijaran en las tres. Es una gran ventaja que solamente se fijen en mí —dijo con un guiño.

— ¡Oh, basta! ¡No lo soporto! —Escucharon decir a Tsumemon desde el interior del bolso de Katsura—. ¡Basta de esos temas!

— ¡Quiero comer! —secundó Cheepmon oculto de la misma manera.

Las tres chicas estallaron en una sonora carcajada y procedieron a dividir sus raciones para que sus compañeros pudieran comer la mitad.

— ¡Vamos a hacer una última grabación y terminaremos por este día!

Si había algo que a Lelouch le encantaba de la profesión de Nene era acompañarla a las sesiones de grabación. Le fascinaba sentarse junto al sujeto que manejaba los controles, un chiquillo lánguido, moreno y pecoso cuya voz se escuchaba como si tuviera problemas nasales. Lelouch se acomodaba en su sitio y veía a Nene dentro de aquella cabina, aferrando con fuerza los audífonos contra sus oídos y dejándose llevar por la música para interpretar las canciones que ella misma componía.

Aquél día, así como en los días anteriores, las grabaciones formaban parte de la producción del nuevo CD de la joven Idol el cual, luego de mucho discutirlo con su amado, tendría el tema de sus aventuras en Britannia. El CD llevaba por nombre: _Nene Amano's Love Story_ y estaría interpretado tanto en inglés como en japonés.

— _Jibun o sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na_ —cantaba la chica desde el interior de la cabina—. _Shunkan wa itsumo sugu soba ni…_

—Nene comentó la opción de interpretar una canción contigo —comentó el muchacho pecoso dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a Lelouch—. Quiere cantar contigo un dueto.

—Ella ya me lo había dicho —respondió Lelouch.

— ¿Y qué piensas? —preguntó el chico pecoso—. Podemos comenzar mañana y…

—Tengo que discutirlo con ella pues yo no sé cantar —dijo Lelouch esbozando media sonrisa.

—Ustedes dos están en boca de todo Japón —siguió diciendo el chico pecoso—. Todos los fanáticos de Nene hablan de ti y de lo mucho que ustedes dos se aman. Un dueto interpretado por los dos sería una buena idea.

Lelouch le restó importancia a las palabras del chico encogiéndose de hombros.

Sabía que, tal y como había dicho el muchacho, durante varios meses había sido la noticia del momento: el gran amor de Nene Amano, la conquista de Nene Amano y otros tantos títulos que le adjudicaban todas aquellas revistas amarillistas. La versión oficial de cómo se habían conocido era que Nene había sido víctima del secuestro de un acosador y que Lelouch, al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, entró valientemente a la casa de seguridad y rescató a la chica para llevarla a un sitio seguro, su casa, donde ella pudiera recuperarse.

Claro que existían otras tantas revistas y reporteros que no se tragaban el cuento y atribuían el enamoramiento de la joven Idol al Síndrome de Munchausen, siempre acusando a Lelouch de ser el ya mencionado acosador.

Tras haber dado la versión oficial, llegaron las preguntas incomodas por parte de los fanáticos. La principal y la que más se repetía era la de la nacionalidad de Lelouch. Tras mucho pensarlo y discutirlo, se decidió que Lelouch sería británico. ¿Quién se habría creído ese cuento de que Lelouch en realidad se había criado en un lugar llamado Britannia, del que además era príncipe?

—Por cierto… —escuchó decir al chico pecoso y se sobresaltó—. ¿Has pensado ya cómo te vestirás mañana por la noche?

Lelouch bufó. Se había olvidado por completo de que se acercaba una importante premiación musical en Japón para la que Nene estaba nominada en trece categorías, entre las que destacaban _Mejor voz, Mejor canción_ y _Mejor Coreografía_.

—Lo olvidé por completo —respondió.

—Estarán en la alfombra roja —le recordó el chico pecoso—. Debes verte bien para cuando los _paparazzi_ empiecen a fotografiarlos.

Eso era algo que simplemente no podía soportar. Ver a aquellas personas ocultas entre los árboles o detrás de los automóviles, siempre intentando fotografiar a la joven Idol y a él incluso, cuando salía a dar un paseo a solas o cuando acompañaba a Nunally en el parque.

— ¿Podemos parar? —Escucharon decir a Nene desde la cabina—. Necesito tomar un descanso.

—Sí, querida —respondió el chico pecoso—. Nos tomaremos quince minutos y terminaremos la grabación.

Ella sonrió y salió de la cabina.

—Muero de hambre —le dijo a Lelouch una vez que besó sus labios con delicadeza y enroscó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del chico al mismo tiempo que él la abrazaba por la cintura—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos por un bocadillo?

—Lo que tú quieras —respondió él con su carismática sonrisa—. ¿Qué te gustaría?

Y ella respondió con un cálido beso en los labios.

Se dirigieron juntos al ascensor para bajar al carrito de comida rápida que había en la acera frente al edificio donde se realizaban las grabaciones. Iban de la mano, con sus dedos entrelazados, y ella recargaba su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Lelouch. El Xros Loader de Nene sobresalía del bolsillo del muchacho y podían escucharse las voces de Sparrowmon y Mervamon diciendo a gritos:

— ¡Comida! ¡Comida!

Pero cuando accionaron el ascensor y se abrieron las puertas frente a ellos, se llevaron la mayor sorpresa de sus vidas al ver a los dos muchachos que habían llegado al piso donde ellos se encontraban.

Uno de ellos era moreno, vestía de color rojo y usaba gafas de aviador.

El otro era un chico rubio, de ojos azules y que usaba ropas oscuras.

Nene y Lelouch se detuvieron en seco y sus dedos se entrelazaron con mucha más fuerza.

— ¿Taiki? —Dijo ella con un hilo de voz—. ¿Kiriha?

Luego de haber devorado sus almuerzos, las tres chicas reunidas en la mesa circular se dedicaron a perder el tiempo antes de su siguiente clase. Cheepmon bebía una lata de gaseosa, Tsumemon mordisqueaba un trozo de lechuga y Salamon terminaba de limpiar los restos de carne en el plato de Natsumi. Las tres chicas reían a carcajadas luego de que Katsura hubiera lanzado un trozo de zanahoria hacia Natsumi y éste le hubiera picado el ojo derecho.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió, fue entonces cuando escucharon aquél sonido que salía de sus bolsillos, sus risas se apagaron al instante.

— ¿Escucharon eso? —preguntó Katsura con un hilo de voz.

Sus dos amigas asintieron a la vez y buscaron en sus bolsillos el objeto que estaba emitiendo aquél pitido. Les parecía ya tan extraño escucharlo pues sólo podía significar una cosa.

—Mi DigiLector está recibiendo una señal —dijo Kira incrédula mirando el aparato—. Hay otro Digivice cerca de aquí.

Y las tres chicas fueron víctimas de los sentimientos contradictorios. Les emocionaba saber que había un Digivice cerca pues sin duda sería otro DigiDestinado. Pero también sabían, por propia experiencia, que eso sólo podría significar una cosa: que había problemas en el Mundo Digital.

— ¿De dónde viene? —preguntó Natsumi.

Katsura presionó uno de los botones del aparato para hacer aparecer el mapa holográfico de la zona donde se encontraban. Se quedaron sin aliento al ver los tres puntos rojos que las señalaban a ellas, y el cuarto punto situado a pocos metros de donde el trío se encontraba.

Kira se levantó de un salto e incluso subió a la mesa circular para ver todo su entorno y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de su presencia. Aquella chica que abrazaba a un Pyocomon, a una bestia de color rosa que estaba tan quieta que bien podría haber pasado por un muñeco de felpa.

—Imposible… —dijo la chica de las gafas de aviador cuando aquella extraña le dedicó un guiño y media sonrisa—. ¿Miyu?


	7. Capítulo V: Viejos Cómplices

V

El Reencuentro de Dos Viejos Cómplices

— ¿Cómo fue que llegaron aquí? —musitó Nene.

Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a distinguir que Lelouch preparaba su brazo derecho para realizar su estilizado movimiento a la hora de invocar el poder de su _Geass_.

— ¡Nene! —exclamó Taiki entusiasmado y los dos muchachos salieron del ascensor.

La chica y Lelouch percibieron un frío espectral en sus cuerpos cuando Taiki y Kiriha pasaron a través de ellos cual fantasmas. Se miraron aterrados por un instante y se giraron velozmente para seguir al par de apariciones que se reunían con…

— ¿Qué es eso…? —preguntó Nene con un hilo de voz.

Frente a ellos, justamente frente al panel de controles con los que se realizaban las grabaciones, había una chica idéntica a ella en cada rasgo. Misma estatura, misma figura, mismos ojos, incluso el mismo peinado. La única diferencia era el vestido de color rosa que usaba aquella ilusión.

— ¿Tú también lo ves? —dijo un tanto aterrada, acompañó sus palabras sacudiendo por los hombros a Lelouch.

El chico asintió, incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

— ¡Ya quería verlos! —exclamó la aparición y envolvió a sus dos amigos en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¿Qué es esto, Lelouch? —preguntó Nene con voz trémula—. ¿Quién es ella?

—Es… Eres… —balbuceó Lelouch—. ¿Tú?

— ¿Por qué han tardado tanto? —decía la aparición sin liberar a Kiriha de su abrazo.

—Esperábamos a que Tagiru y Yuu terminaran su competencia de ver quién comía más tazones de _ramen_ en menos tiempo —explicó Taiki encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Tagiru y Yuu han venido también? —preguntó ilusionada la aparición.

Nene sintió un enorme vacío en su estómago. ¿Yuu? ¿Su hermano? Ella recordaba bien lo que había acontecido en Britannia durante la batalla final. Yuu estaba muerto, ella lo había presenciado con sus propios ojos.

—Te están esperando —aseguró Kiriha una vez que la aparición lo liberó—. ¿Tienes tiempo para ir a comer con nosotros?

—Claro que sí —sonrió la aludida—. No estaré en Japón mucho tiempo, me encantaría pasar tiempo con ustedes.

Nene se sentía dentro de una pesadilla, era como estar presenciando la aparición de un _dopplegänger_. Y así, tan rápido como había aparecido, la otra Nene y sus dos acompañantes desaparecieron como si se desvanecieran en el aire.

—Necesito un poco de aire —musitó Nene con voz tan débil que creyó que pronto se desmayaría.

Después de todo, no todos los días se veía a sí misma conversando con dos viejos amigos de los que hacía ya bastante tiempo no sabía nada.

La Zona Obscura.

Aquella silueta femenina se paseaba por los suelos áridos, iba con la mirada agachada y apretaba los puños con fuerza. Ni siquiera se molestaba en cubrir su desnudez pues no había nadie que pudiera verla. Todos los Monstruos Digitales que encontraba a su paso corrían a ocultarse al ver el siniestro brillo asesino que centelleaba en sus ojos.

Llegó finalmente a su destino tras caminar un largo rato: un sitio similar a una fábrica abandonada. Era como si sus pies la hubieran conducido ahí por sí mismos, una voz interna la compelía a entrar y no dudó al obedecerla. Tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para mover el pesado bloque de metal que le impedía la entrada, en realidad no le costó gran trabajo gracias a que, al parecer, estar dentro de aquél enorme pantano le había dotado de sobrehumanas fuerzas.

Entró a la fábrica abandonada sintiendo los pequeños trozos de escombro y cristal cortando las plantas de sus pies, era extraña la sensación de su propia piel regenerándose para cerrar las pequeñas heridas aunque, a pesar de ello, sus pasos dejaban un sendero de sangre detrás de ella.

—Sé que estás aquí —habló con voz potente, el eco resonó en las paredes y los cristales de las ventanas tintinearon—. Muéstrate.

Pero lo único que pudo ver fue a un par de Gizamon de color negro escapando asustados de la fábrica para evitar acompañarla.

—He dicho que te muestres, PiccoClownmon —repitió con severidad.

No hubo ningún movimiento, ninguna voz, ningún Digimon saliendo de entre los más oscuros rincones. Lo único que la chica rubia vio aparecer fue aquella bruma de color negro que pronto se enredó alrededor de sus tobillos. Esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y sintió cómo aquella bruma, helada como el hielo, cubría su cuerpo entero. Extendió los brazos hacia ambos lados para permitir que la obscuridad terminara de cubrir su cuerpo, cerró los ojos cuando también su rostro se vio cubierto por aquello.

Fueron segundos que parecieron eternos.

Casi inmediatamente desapareció la obscuridad que la rodeaba, dejando al descubierto su nuevo conjunto de ajustadas ropas negras. Incluso sus pies se vieron beneficiados pues llevaba calzadas un par de botas negras con un puntiagudo tacón de cinco centímetros. Su cabello había quedado ya limpio, reluciente, aunque sus bucles habían desaparecido para dejar su cabello totalmente lacio. Y ahí, colgando de su cinturón de cuero negro, estaba su DigiLector totalmente funcional.

Ella lo tomó con una mano, apuntó con él hacia el frente y llamó con voz potente:

—Reload, PiccoClownmon.

Un resplandor de luz negra salió por la pantalla del DigiLector, frente a ella se materializó un pequeño ser alado con la forma de la cabeza de un payaso con gorguera.

—Creí que nunca me sacarías de ahí —fue lo que el ser dijo cuando se encontró libre.

—Lo mismo podría decir de ti —respondió la chica rubia con desdén.

Y aún así, a pesar de que parecían estar ambos enfurecidos el uno con el otro, se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

¿Emotivo?

De eso nada.

¿Qué podría tener emotivo el encuentro de dos seres tan terribles?


	8. Capítulo VI: Antes de la Premiación

VI

Preparativos Antes de la Premiación

El día de la premiación comenzó como cualquier otro.

Nene estiró un brazo para apagar la alarma de su despertador y se removió debajo de las sábanas, acurrucándose un poco más cerca de Lelouch. El chico dormía como un bebé, rodeando la espalda de Nene con un brazo y con el otro detrás de la cabeza, su torso desnudo estaba descubierto y sólo podía verse la costura de sus pantalones cortos pues el resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto con una sábana blanca.

— ¿Estás despierto? —preguntó Nene en voz baja, tenía la mejilla recargada sobre el abdomen del muchacho.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue la acompasada respiración de él.

— ¿Lelouch?

Se levantó lentamente para no despertarlo. Con sus dedos retiró los mechones de cabello que caían sobre el rostro del chico, besó su mejilla y esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le parecía encantador cuando dormía.

Y cuando estaba despierto.

Le parecía encantador a cada momento.

— ¿Ya tienes que irte? —preguntó adormilado el chico sin dignarse a abrir los ojos.

—En una hora es la prueba de vestuario —respondió ella y se recostó de nuevo sobre el abdomen de Lelouch—. Y tú debes ir conmigo.

—Creí que usaría un traje cualquiera —se quejó Lelouch soltando un bufido—. No pediste que me hicieran un traje como a ti, ¿cierto? —inquirió con voz cansina.

—Es una sorpresa —respondió ella divertida—. Te encantará, estoy segura.

Dicho aquello, se levantó para besar la mejilla del muchacho y abandonó la cama para tomar una agradable ducha. Lelouch se tomó cinco minutos más antes de levantarse.

Sería un día bastante largo.

Katsura, Kira y Natsumi se lanzaron sobre Miyu en cuanto la vieron. Ni qué decir de sus Digimon, llamaron la atención de todas las personas que las rodeaban cuando saltaron diciendo:

— ¡Es Miyu! ¡Es Miyu!

Así que el cuarteto de amigas optó por ir a un sitio más privado.

Los servicios de la universidad.

— ¡No puedo creer que realmente estés aquí! —Decía Natsumi sujetando con fuerza el brazo derecho de Miyu—. ¡Te he extrañado demasiado!

—Estás tan cambiada, Miyu… —comentó Katsura sentándose en la orilla de los lavamanos—. Luces bastante bien —añadió mirándola de arriba hacia abajo.

—Discúlpala, Katsura ha estado un poco obsesionada con eso desde que fuimos a la piscina techada y todos los chicos se quedaron mirándola —comentó Kira y envolvió a Miyu en un fuerte abrazo—. Me da mucho gusto verte.

Keramon, Salamon y Cheepmon tardaron en alejarse de Miyu, centraron toda su atención en Pyocomon quien también estaba emocionado.

—No esperaba encontrarlas aquí —dijo Miyu—. En cuanto Birdramon y yo llegamos a Japón, mi DigiLector comenzó a recibir las señales de los suyos, fue así como las encontré.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Katsura—. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

—Luego de que Ophanimon nos enviara de regreso a nuestro mundo, luché con los Elegidos de las otras generaciones, ¿recuerdan? —Comenzó a explicar Miyu—. Pasó el tiempo, pero finalmente conseguí deshacerme de todos los Digimon que encontré perdidos en todo el mundo —escuchó a Pyocomon aclararse la garganta, sonrió y añadió—: Bueno, Pyocomon y yo nos encargamos del asunto.

—Eso quiere decir que todos los demás deben estar aún por ahí, en alguna parte —puntualizó Natsumi—. ¡Podríamos volver a reunir al equipo!

— ¿Reunir al equipo? —Inquirió Katsura arqueando las cejas—. ¿Y para qué quieres reunirlo en primer lugar? Clarisse Okada y los Dark Tamers ya no existen, no tenemos por qué reunirnos con…

—Eran nuestros amigos —le interrumpió Natsumi—. ¿No quieres saber qué ha pasado con todos ellos?

—Han pasado ya bastantes años desde lo que sucedió en el Mundo Digital —insistió Katsura—. Me alegra que Miyu haya regresado, pero no moveré un solo dedo para encontrar a los otros.

—Basta —intervino Kira—. Cierren la boca. Lo importante es que Miyu está de vuelta y que el Mundo Digital no ha tenido problemas desde que…

Se interrumpió cuando aquellas imágenes aparecieron de golpe en su mente.

Cuatro espadas, sangre, un Digivice partiéndose en pedazos.

Sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentarlas y sintió las lágrimas correr por su mejilla.

—A decir verdad… Hay algo que tengo que decirles —dijo Miyu, Kira le agradeció el cambio de tema con una sonrisa—. Karminmon me contactó a través de mi DigiLector.

Los semblantes de sus tres amigas se ensombrecieron.

— ¿Karminmon? —Dijo Katsura—. Pero… Ophanimon dijo que nadie en el Mundo Digital podría recordarnos.

Intercambiaron una mirada que comunicaba lo que las cuatro estaban pensando en ese mismo momento.

Había problemas, de nuevo, en aquél otro mundo.

Lelouch supo que aquella prueba de vestuario lo perseguiría por el resto de su vida, o al menos sería por dos o tres días luego del evento, cuando el encargado de su vestuario comenzó a picotear su retaguardia con alfileres a la hora de hacer las últimas correcciones de su traje. Cuando finalmente pudo sacarse aquellas prendas, se sintió en el cielo al volver a ponerse la ropa con la que había llegado a la prueba de vestuario.

—Nene tenía razón, te verás increíble esta noche —comentó el afeminado encargado del vestuario.

Entornando los ojos, Lelouch salió de aquella habitación.

Cuando salió a la zona de espera, se encontró con que Nunally, su hermana menor, había llegado de visita. Detrás de ella, empujando la silla de ruedas, iba Tagiru Akashi.

El único amigo de Nene Amano que Lelouch no detestaba a muerte.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Nunally? —preguntó Lelouch colocándose en cuclillas frente a ella, su hermana buscó sus manos para darles un fuerte apretón.

—Le pedí a Tagiru que me trajera, hermano, estaba muriendo de aburrimiento en casa —respondió ella.

—Espero que no te moleste, Lelouch —dijo Tagiru.

—Está bien —sonrió el muchacho y se levantó sin soltar las manos de su hermana—. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a cenar los cuatro juntos luego de la premiación de esta noche?

Le había costado aceptar el repentino y exagerado interés que Tagiru tenía en su hermana menor. Luego de que Nene lo convenciera de que Tagiru no lastimaría a Nunally, Lelouch no tuvo más remedio que aprender a vivir con ello.

— ¿Alguien habló de comida?

Escucharon la voz de Nene a sus espaldas. La chica rodeó a Lelouch con sus brazos y él se giró para besar con delicadeza sus labios.

Quedaban poco más de tres horas antes de la que sería la noche más intensa de sus vidas.


	9. Capítulo VII: Stand Up!

VII

Stand Up!

Lo primero que debían atravesar era la alfombra roja de la premiación.

Nene y Lelouch llegaron en una limusina de color blanco. Iban acompañados de Nunally y Tagiru, quienes vestían igualmente ropas elegantes. CC estaba ahí igualmente, llevaba sobre sus piernas una pequeña caja de pizza individual. El traje que Nene había pedido especialmente para Lelouch era una réplica exacta del traje azul con motivos dorados que el muchacho solía utilizar en Britannia cuando adoptaba el rol de Zero. El traje de ella aún permanecía oculto pues para pasar por la alfombra roja había elegido un elegante vestido de color púrpura.

— ¿Qué se hace en una alfombra roja? —preguntó Tagiru.

A Lelouch no le pasó por alto que el chico estuviera sujetando la mano de Nunally.

—Sólo debemos avanzar hasta entrar en el edificio —respondió Nene con una sonrisa, resultaba un poco extraño a la vista que no estuviera luciendo su peinado de siempre pero aún así lucía hermosa—. Nos tomarán algunas fotografías, eso es todo. Luego de eso, ustedes deben ir a tomar sus asientos. Yo debo desviarme para ir a peinado y maquillaje, abriré la premiación interpretando una canción.

— ¿Vas a dejarme ahí con todos esos famosos? —se quejó Lelouch.

—Será sólo por un minuto —aseguró Nene—. En cuanto termine mi número, iré con ustedes. ¿De acuerdo?

La limusina aparcó frente al recinto.

Nene fue la primera en salir. Ni bien se encontró fuera del vehículo fue recibida con cantidad de vítores y aplausos. Ella sonrió y saludó a quienes bordeaban la alfombra roja con una sacudida de la mano. Lanzó un par de besos al aire y esperó pacientemente a que sus compañeros salieran de la limusina.

Lelouch fue el siguiente. Sonrió apenado cuando escuchó los gritos de las fanáticas que habían asistido sólo para ver a la feliz pareja, especialmente porque consideraban a Lelouch el chico más atractivo del planeta. Nene entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y le besó la mejilla, se tomaron cientos de fotografías de aquello.

El siguiente en bajar fue Tagiru. El chico corrió para abrir el maletero de la limusina y sacar la silla de ruedas de Nunally. Volvió empujándola y sacó a la pequeña en brazos para dejarla en la silla. Nunally soltó una adorable risa. CC fue la última, miró confundida a todas las cámaras que apuntaban hacia ella.

Pasar entre los _paparazzi_ y los fanáticos que pedían autógrafos fue la mayor tortura que Lelouch había tenido que soportar en su vida. Cuando finalmente entraron al recinto, se sintió tremendamente aliviado.

La decoración del sitio era de lo más elegante. Lelouch pensó por un momento en Milly Ashford y todos aquellos eventos de la Ashford Academy en los que él solía participar.

Milly…

¿Cómo estarían las cosas en Britannia? ¿La Rebelión habría vencido ya? ¿El Área 11 estaría ya liberada? Soltó un triste suspiro cuando recordó que nada en ese mundo debía seguirle afectando.

Britannia sabía que él estaba muerto y así debía seguir todo.

—Debo irme ya —dijo Nene y el muchacho se sobresaltó. Al mirarlo con ese rostro entristecido, Nene acarició la mejilla de Lelouch con una mano y añadió—: ¿Estás bien, querido?

—Estoy bien —sonrió él—. Ve, debes ir a alistarte.

— ¿Estás seguro? —insistió ella.

—Anda, ve —devolvió él—. Te están esperando.

Ella finalizó la conversación plantando un delicado beso en los labios del muchacho. Al separarse, intercambiaron una sonrisa y la chica se alejó.

Mientras la veía caminar hacia su destino, Lelouch no pudo evitar pensar en Britannia de nuevo.

Los asientos de todo el teatro se llenaron en pocos minutos. Los asientos de primera fila estaban designados para los nominados a los premios y sus invitados especiales. Lelouch, CC, Nunally y Tagiru ocupaban sus asientos en el sitio perfecto para ver el número musical de Nene. Estarían justo frente el centro del escenario, donde Nene surgiría mediante una plataforma.

Desde su llegada a ese Japón libre de Britannia, era la primera vez que Lelouch presenciaba un evento tan elaborado. Nene no solía utilizar demasiados efectos especiales durante sus conciertos, era por eso que su aparición de esa noche era mucho más especial. Humo, luces, una plataforma y un sonido impactante, todo para hacer de esa presentación la mejor de su carrera como Idol.

Y Lelouch se sentía demasiado orgulloso de ella.

—Hermano, tengo sed.

—Yo iré a traerte algo, Nunally —dijo Tagiru mucho antes de que Lelouch pudiera reaccionar.

—Nene está por comenzar su presentación —le recordó Lelouch.

—Es por eso que tú debes quedarte aquí —respondió Tagiru con un guiño.

Lelouch se sonrojó.

Tagiru se perdió de vista, corría bastante rápido y seguía siendo un muchacho enérgico.

Lelouch no conseguía entender cómo era que Tagiru no le guardara rencor luego de todo lo ocurrido con el Xros Heart. ¿Era que no extrañaba a sus amigos o algo similar?

No pudo seguir pensando en ello pues en ese momento se apagaron las luces del lugar y escucharon aquella voz por los altavoces:

— ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Denle una cálida bienvenida a esta talentosa jovensita! ¡Con ustedes, Nene Amano!

Hubo vítores y aplausos cuando inició la canción. Nene surgió a través de la plataforma, tal y como estaba planeado. El humo se hizo presente y ella fue iluminada por un reflector de luz color ámbar.

Fue como si Lelouch volviera a enamorarse de ella, se reflejaba en el brillo de sus ojos y en su sonrisa de enamorado. El vestuario de Nene consistía en un traje muy parecido al que usó en Britannia alguna vez. Entallado, de colores blanco y negro. Su peinado extravagante había vuelto.

La chica saludó al público con una sacudida de la mano y comenzó a cantar.

 _Yeah, stand up boys!  
Hora mae wo muite  
Kimi wo tsutsumu ehru ga michibiku asu e ikou  
Yeah, stand up girls!  
Riaru wo koeta saki  
Atsui kumo ni oowareta hikari tsukamu yo_

Se acercó lentamente hacia el borde del escenario y se inclinó para estar más cerca de Lelouch. Al llegar el coro de la canción, la chica dio un par de saltos y comenzó a pasearse por el escenario.

 _Imamade no hibi ja irarenai  
Furu supeedo de  
Takai kabe mo  
Uchi nuite ikou  
Stand up for your dream!  
Donna koto demo muchuu ni natte  
Tsuki susumeba kiri hirakerun da  
Sagashi motometa kotae ga  
Donna tookutemo  
Stand up for your dream!  
Tatoe omoi ga  
Yowasa misetemo  
Chikaku de kikoeru kimi no koe ga  
Chikara to yuuki wo kureru  
Doko mademo hashitte yukeru yo ne_

— ¿Cómo se ve, hermano? —preguntó Nunally.

—Se ve hermosa —respondió el muchacho.

Llegó la segunda estrofa de la canción. Nene era encantadora a la hora de interpretar sus canciones. Tenía una voz preciosa y un carisma único que lograba enloquecer a los fanáticos.

 _Yeah, stand up boys!  
Utsumukanaide  
Kizu tsuitemo todoita ehru wa uragiranai  
Yeah, stand up girls!  
Ikutsumo no omoi ga  
Nando datte bokutachi wo tachi agaraseru  
Taikutsu de itoshii hibi wa  
Natsukashii kedo  
Mou modorenai  
Hashiri tsuzukeyou  
Stand up for your dream!_

Cuando el coro volvió a repetirse, toda la audiencia lo interpretó con ella. Lelouch, Nunally y CC se incluyeron en eso.

 _Donna koto demo  
Muchuu ni natte  
Tsuki susunde sono te ni tsukanda  
Sagashi tsuzuketa kotae ga  
Donna tsurakutemo  
Stand up for your dream!  
Tatoe omoi ga  
Kujikesou demo  
Chikaku de kikoeru kimi no koe wo  
Shinji susunde ikun da  
Mayowanai michi wa koko ni aru kara_

Nene avanzó hacia Lelouch lentamente y lo señaló con el dedo índice de la mano que no sostenía el micrófono. Un reflector lo iluminó y el chico se sintió apenado.

 _Hirogatteku  
Itsumo to chigau sekai  
Mawari dashita gia ga tsumugu no wa  
Hoka no dare de mo nai  
Bokura no monogatari sa_

Las luces hacían su trabajo haciéndola lucir más maravillosa de lo que era en realidad, ella estaba en su elemento y lo hacía notar sin temor alguno.

 _Stand up for your dream!  
Donna koto demo  
Muchuu ni natte  
Tsuki susumeba kiri hirakerun da  
Sagashi motometa kotae ga  
Donna tookutemo  
Stand up for your dream!  
Tatoe omoi ga  
Yowasa misetemo  
Chikaku de kikoeru kimi no koe ga  
Chikara to yuuki wo kureru  
Doko mademo hashitte yukeru yo ne_

Finalizó la canción y ella ofreció una pequeña inclinación de la cabeza para agradecer a su público. Lelouch se levantó de su asiento para aplaudir con fuerza y entonces…

Se desató el caos.

Todas las luces se apagaron y tuvo que entrar en funcionamiento la planta de energía de emergencia del recinto. Nene, aterrada, se abrazó a sí misma estando todavía en el escenario.

Algo no estaba bien.

— ¿Qué pasa, hermano? —preguntó Nunally angustiada.

Pero la mirada de él estaba fija en Nene, ella lo miraba igualmente confundida.

Los reflectores se desprendieron entonces del techo y Nene dio un salto hacia atrás para esquivarlos. Aterrada, volvió a buscar la reconfortante mirada de Lelouch.

Fue entonces que su mirada se fijó en aquél Jokermon que la miraba desde la última fila de asientos.


	10. Capítulo VIII: DigiLectors

VIII

Xros Loaders, Geass y DigiLectors

Nene y el Jokermon se miraron fijamente durante una fracción de segundo. Jokermon levantó su oz para ponerse en guardia y Nene se puso de pie lentamente. La chica intercambió una mirada con Lelouch y el muchacho asintió para luego sacar de su bolsillo el Xros Loader de Nene. Se lo lanzó y al atraparlo, ella exclamó en voz alta:

— ¡Reload, Sparrowmon!

Sparrowmon obedeció al llamado y la chica montó en él de un salto.

Todas las personas estaban aterradas, paralizadas. Por esa razón, Lelouch subió al escenario y recogió el micrófono de Nene para llamar la atención diciendo:

— ¡Todos, escúchenme! —realizó entonces aquel estilizado movimiento del brazo derecho. Sintió un cosquilleo nada agradable cuando su _Geass_ se activó y evocó viejos recuerdos al pronunciar—: Lelouch Vi Britannia les ordena… ¡Escapar!

El _Geass_ parecía haber ganado intensidad luego de no ser utilizado durante tanto tiempo.

Quienes lo vieron, entraron en un breve estado de trance y abandonaron el teatro.

 _¿Puedo usar el Geass con estas personas, pero nunca funcionó con Nene?_ pensó el chico mientras su expresión se endurecía.

Aparentemente, activar de nuevo el _Geass_ también había traído de vuelta a Zero.

Tagiru, totalmente ajeno a lo que ocurría, caminaba lentamente por un pasillo alfombrado. Llevaba en las manos una bandeja llena de frituras y una botella de agua mineral para Nunally.

— ¡Por favor, Tagiru! —Decía Gumdramon desde el Xros Loader—. ¡Sólo quiero un bocado!

— ¡No pienso darte nada! —respondió Tagiru, tan enérgico como siempre—. Además, estas cosas no son para ti.

— ¡Tu nueva novia no se dará cuenta!

— ¡Nunally no es mi novia!

Tagiru se sonrojó y Gumdramon soltó una carcajada.

Se detuvieron en seco cuando escucharon todos aquellos gritos y vieron a las personas salir en tropel.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Tagiru poniéndose serio de repente.

— ¡Hay un Digimon allí dentro!

—Pero no estamos en el DigiQuartz… Creí que todo eso ya se había terminado… Si hay un Digimon ahí, entonces… ¡Nunally!

Dejó caer la bandeja y sacó el Xros Loader del bolsillo para recargar a Gumdramon.

Tagiru estaba decidido a no permitir que ningún Digimon se atreviera a lastimar a Nunally Lamperouge.

Lelouch se sentía inútil en ese momento. La situación escapaba de su control. No tenía un Knightmare ni un arma para enfrentar a ese Jokermon. Mucho menos poseía un Xros Loader. Lo único que podía hacer era observar.

Jamás había visto a Nene luchar así. Él la recordaba más como una magnífica piloto del Gawain. Si estando al mando de un cañón de Hadrones era peligrosa, parecía serlo aún más al estar sobre el lomo de Sparrowmon.

— ¡ _Random Lasser_! —gritaba él y disparaba, Nene tan sólo ocultaba un poco su rostro al ver que algo estaba por derrumbarse.

El Jokermon no les daba tregua.

— ¡Hermano!

La voz de Nunally devolvió a Lelouch a la realidad. CC la protegía con sus brazos, pero la pequeña estiraba las manos en busca de su hermano. Lelouch la tomó por los hombros y dijo, con la voz fría de Zero:

—Quiero que te vayas con CC, Nunally.

— ¿Qué…?

—Es peligroso que estés aquí —insistió él.

Una explosión ocurrió entonces.

Lelouch escuchó el grito que soltó Nene al caer de Sparrowmon y deseó poder ayudar de alguna manera.

Jokermon colocó entonces su oz sobre el cuello de Nene y preguntó con voz grave:

— ¿Eres Nene Amano?

Ella lo miró con desdén.

—Mi nombre completo es Nene Amano Li Britannia.

Tomó una viga de acero que había caído del suelo y golpeó con ella a Jokermon para sacárselo de encima. Mervamon salió del Xros Loader y atacó con un golpe de la _Olympia_. Sparrowmon volvió por Nene y la chica lo montó de nuevo. El _Random Lasser_ estaba por ser disparado, cuando escucharon aquella voz que provenía desde el escenario.

— ¡No se muevan! ¡Ese Jokermon es nuestro!

Lelouch miró a las recién llegadas.

Era un cuarteto de chicas entre las que destacaban dos de ellas más que las otras: una que usaba gafas de aviador en la cabeza y otra que tenía un cuerpo bien torneado. Las cuatro iban acompañadas por criaturas que Lelouch no reconoció: un cachorro blanco con bellos ojos azules, una bola de plumas de color negro con grandes ojos amarillos, una creatura extraña de color azul y un pájaro de tamaño descomunal cubierto de plumas rosas.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó Lelouch con recelo.

—Sólo déjanos esto a nosotras —comentó la chica de las gafas de aviador.

Una enorme viga de acero se desprendió del techo y cayó encima de Jokermon, aturdiéndolo por un instante. Nene aprovechó entonces para volar hasta donde estaba Lelouch con las recién llegadas. Le tendió una mano al chico para ayudarlo a subir al lomo de Sparrowmon. Jokermon estaba fuera de combate, pero nadie bajó la guardia.

— ¿Quienes son ustedes? —preguntó Nene a las cuatro chicas.

—Soy Kira Yagami —se presentó la chica de las gafas de aviador, no había tiempo de estrechar las manos así que Nene sólo asintió.

—Yo soy Nene Amano, él es Lelouch Lamperouge —se presentó la castaña y señaló a Lelouch con una mirada—. ¿Son Digimon Hunters?

— ¿Digimon Hunters? ¡Tonterías! —exclamó Kira.

—Sean quienes sean, toda ayuda es bien recibida —dijo Nene—. Ese Jokermon es muy poderoso.

— ¡Nene! ¡Lelouch!

Tagiru y Gumdramon habían llegado al fin.

— ¡Tagiru, necesitamos un Digimon pequeño que no destruya más este lugar! —exclamó Nene.

— ¡Yo lo tengo! —exclamó una de las chicas.

Ella, Natsumi, Digievolucionó a Salamon en D'Arcmon en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Esa… ¿Esa fue una Súper Evolución? —musitó Tagiru.

Después de todo, él estaba acostumbrado a que las Digievoluciones estuvieran acompañadas de las palabras _Chou Shinka_.

—Tagiru, llévate a Nunally y a CC —ordenó Lelouch.

El chico asintió. Aunque moría de ganas por pelear, más le preocupaba el bienestar de Nunally. Aún así, exclamó:

— ¡Lelouch, toma esto!

Lanzó su Xros Loader y Lelouch lo atrapó, luciendo confundido.

—Necesitan a Gumdramon más que yo —explicó Tagiru—. Él hará todo lo que tú le ordenes.

— ¡Sí! —dijo Gumdramon.

Lelouch sonrió y asintió. Tagiru le devolvió le sonrisa y pronto ya se había retirado, con CC y Nunally en brazos.

Kira y sus amigas habían hecho ya de las suyas mientras los otros conversaban.

Con los DigiLectors en las manos, habían subido a sus Digimon. Katsura y Natsumi iban sobre Infermon, ya que D'Arcmon era demasiado pequeña como para transportar a alguien. Kira y Miyu iban en el lomo de Devidramon, pues Biyomon había evolucionado en Silphymon y le era imposible llevar a Miyu.

—Luchemos juntos y luego haremos las presentaciones —dijo Kira decidida.

Como acentuando sus palabras, los cristales de las gafas de aviador centellearon.

Nene asintió. Tomó entonces el Xros Loader de Tagiru e intercambió una mirada con Gumdramon para exclamar con voz potente:

— ¡Gumdramon, Chou Shinka!

Arresterdramon se hizo presente.

Al menos, el teatro era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a semejantes bestias.

Nene sonrió complacida. Seguía funcionando el Xros Loader de Tagiru aún en manos de la chica, era gracias al lazo que los unía.

Jokermon volvió entonces al ataque y la batalla dio inicio.

—No sabes cuánto desearía tener un Knightmare para poder ayudar —dijo Lelouch aferrándose a la cintura de Nene para no caer de Sparrowmon.

—Créeme, también yo extraño al Gawain —respondió ella.


	11. Capítulo IX: Ojos Azules

IX

Fríos Ojos Azules

Corriendo a toda velocidad, Tagiru consiguió salir del anfiteatro. CC corría a toda velocidad, aunque su rostro indiferente denotaba que no le causaba ningún temor estar saliendo de un sitio donde una batalla estaba teniendo lugar. Las personas ya comenzaban a congregarse, pues los sonidos y los daños causados por la batalla estaban llamando la atención. Fue por eso que Tagiru se detuvo en seco, con la respiración agitada, y se quedó mirando hacia el fondo de la calle por donde comenzaba a llegar un camión de bomberos y un par de autos patrulla.

—Esto es grave —dijo Tagiru en voz baja—. Tengo que volver adentro, Gumdramon y los demás necesitan mi ayuda.

— ¡No, Tagiru!

Nunally se aferró con mucha más fuerza al cuerpo de Tagiru, rodeando el cuello del muchacho con ambos brazos. Tagiru, con el corazón partiéndosele en mil pedazos, sólo miró impotente a CC. La mujer del extravagante cabello verde le devolvió una mirada de indiferencia.

—CC, ¿puedes quedarte con Nunally un momento? —dijo el chico—. Necesito estar con Gumdramon, podría ser peligroso.

CC asintió, pero Nunally se negó.

Para Tagiru era como estar entre la espada y la pared.

Los poderes de Kira y sus amigas resultaban impactantes para Nene y Lelouch. Casi parecía que ese cuarteto de chicas tenían mucha más experiencia en el mundo Digimon. Incluso sus compañeros eran mucho más poderosos que Sparrowmon y Mervamon. La forma en la que aquella chica que usaba las gafas de aviador daba las ordenes, causaba que Nene experimentara una desagradable sensación de _Deja vú_.

— ¡Silphymon, ataca! ¡D'Arcmon, bloquea los ataques! ¡Devidramon e Infermon, esperen mis órdenes!

Por un momento, Nene recordó a Taiki y su forma de liderar las batallas. Y entonces el recuerdo cambió y pudo ver a su querido amigo ordenándole a Shoutmon X7 que lanzara el _Seven Victorize_ en contra de una Nunally indefensa. Vio en sus recuerdos a Lelouch saliendo del Gawain para protegerla y…

— ¡Sparrowmon, no podemos quedarnos atrás! ¡Ataca, ahora!

— ¡ _Random Lasser_!

Nene y Lelouch tuvieron que agachar la mirada para resguardar sus rostros del potente impacto. Nadie podía explicar cómo era que ese Jokermon parecía ser invencible.

— ¡Nene, necesitas fusionar a Mervamon o Sparrowmon con otro Digimon para unir sus fuerzas! —dijo Lelouch, Arresterdramon se detuvo en seco esperando órdenes.

Ella asintió y tomó el Xros Loader de Tagiru para revisar su contenido. Ni bien miró todas las capturas, encontró la que necesitaba. Levantó su propio Xros Loader y lo unió con el de Tagiru para exclamar en voz alta:

— ¡Mervamon! ¡FlyWizardmon! ¡Double Xros!

Para Mervamon no fue fácil fusionar sus datos con los de un Digimon con el que nunca antes había hecho una DigiXros, pero al final resultó ser lo que Nene esperaba.

— ¡Double Xros! ¡FlyMervamon!

FlyMervamon era una combinación perfecta. Seguía teniendo el cuerpo bien torneado de Mervamon, aunque sus ropas habían cambiado por una versión femenina, corta y entallada del traje de FlyWizardmon.

—Una DigiXros… —musitó Kira sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el corazón—. Ella… Ella es una de las compañeras de Taiki Kudou…

FlyMervamon no necesitaba órdenes. Ni bien se encontró en el campo de batalla, atacó al Jokermon con una onda de energía de color rojo que lo envolvió. Jokermon se liberó del ataque y contraatacó con un golpe de su oz que a su vez fue bloqueado por el _Prism Garret_ de Arresterdramon. El sitio cada vez estaba más destruido, pero para todos era imposible dejar de luchar contra el enemigo.

— ¡Oye! —llamó Kira en un arranque de astucia, Nene la miró—. ¡Fusiona a ese Digimon sobre el que vas montada con alguno de nuestros compañeros!

—Nene, podría ser un buen plan —intervino Lelouch y la chica de los ojos púrpura asintió.

—Si yo fuera tú, Amano, no me atrevería siquiera a levantar mi Xros Loader.

A Nene no le pasó por alto la sorpresa y el terror que se reflejó en los rostros de Kira y sus tres acompañantes. Incluso ella y Lelouch se sintieron un poco perturbados al verla aparecer de entre los escombros.

Ella, la recién llegada, era una chica de piel blanca y cabello rubio. Vestía con entalladas ropas de colores oscuros y miraba a todos los presentes con esos fríos ojos azules que causaron escalofríos en Kira. La chica rubia aplaudía y sonreía satisfecha. Al llegar junto a Jokermon, éste bajó la guardia.

—Tengo que admitir que me sorprenden —dijo, la respiración de Kira se agitó al escuchar de nuevo esa voz que evocó a cientos de los fantasmas de su pasado—. No esperaba encontrarme con ustedes aquí mismo —añadió dirigiéndose sólo al grupo dirigido por Kira—. Esto de viajar entre dimensiones es confuso.

— ¿Viajar entre dimensiones? —repitió Lelouch para sí mismo.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —exigió saber Nene levantando un poco la voz.

Ella tan sólo rió con frialdad y levantó su DigiLector, aquél aparato de color negro.

Lo último que vieron todos los presentes antes de desvanecerse, fue un potente resplandor que los dejó cegados durante lo que pareció ser una eternidad.


	12. Capítulo X: Regreso a la Zona Verde

X

Regreso a la Zona Verde

Cuando Nene recuperó la consciencia, su sentido del tacto fue el primero en despertar, haciéndola sentir que estaba recostada sobre suave césped cubierto de rocío. Su cabeza dolía a horrores, punzaba como si se la hubiera golpeado al momento de caer, así como también sentía un tremendo ardor en el ojo derecho. El sentido del olfato fue el siguiente en reanimarse, mismo que percibió el dulce aroma del aire fresco. Inhaló profundamente un par de veces y con eso consiguió tranquilizarse un poco. Su oído parecía haberse agudizado, pues alcanzaba a escuchar el sonido del mecer del césped con el soplar del viento. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que había algo que no estaba bien. Soltando un quejido, abrió los ojos y la luz del sol la deslumbró por un instante. El ardor en su ojo derecho incrementó y tuvo que cubrirlo con una mano para poder acallarlo un poco.

Lo que pudo ver frente en su entorno la dejó sin habla.

—No… No puede ser…

Ni habiendo pasado mil años en su mundo habría sido capaz de olvidar cómo lucía aquél lugar tan vasto y hermoso. Le produjo una desagradable sensación de nostalgia que resultaba en extremo dolorosa, considerando que sólo ella y un enérgico muchacho castaño eran los únicos miembros el equipo que aún estaban con vida. O que, al menos, no estaban desaparecidos.

— ¿Cómo…?

La Zona Verde era tal y como ella la recordaba, aunque en esos momentos parecía un poco más bella en vista de que el malvado Emperador Bagramon había perecido ya mucho tiempo atrás. En la distancia alcanzó a ver a un Gizamon que retozaba alegremente en compañía de un Elecmon. Y ese ardor seguía torturándola, como si alguien estuviera aplicando ácido en su ojo.

—Nene.

Se giró al escuchar esa voz tan amada y familiar. Se alegró tanto que envolvió a Lelouch en un fuerte abrazo y besó su mejilla.

—Estás aquí, qué gusto —dijo, sintiéndose aliviada—. Creí que te habías quedado en Japón.

Él, sorprendido, devolvió el abrazo rodeando la cintura de ella con ambos brazos.

— ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó susurrando contra el cabello castaño de la chica.

Ella se alejó intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicarlo, pero en ese momento ambos se miraron incrédulos. Ella llevó una mano al pómulo izquierdo de Lelouch y lo acarició con delicadeza, mismo gesto que él imitó.

—El _Geass_ —dijeron ambos a la vez, con voz ahogada y susurrante—. Está activado.

No era usual. El _Geass_ solamente se activaba cuando hacía falta, al menos eso ocurría sólo en el caso de Lelouch. El _Geass_ que Nene poseía estaba siempre activado, por eso debía ocultarlo con una lentilla del mismo color que su iris.

— ¿Te duele? —le preguntó Nene.

Lelouch negó con la cabeza, Nene prefirió guardar silencio para evitar angustiar al muchacho. No podía ser buena señal que el _Geass_ provocara ardor estando activado, especialmente si un portador del mismo no tenía molestia alguna.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —repitió el chico.

—En la Zona Verde —respondió ella.

— ¿Zona Verde? ¿Qué significa?

Ella tomó un respiro antes de responder y se agachó para tomar su Xros Loader que estaba olvidado en el césped. Miró la pantalla encendida y lo extendió hacia el frente, diciendo con voz potente:

— ¡Reload!

Mervamon, Sparrowmon, Monimon y la comitiva de Monitormons salieron del Xros Loader y se mostraron casi tan sorprendidos como estaba la chica de los ojos púrpura. Al instante, la euforia se hizo presente.

—Estamos en el Mundo Digital —dijo Nene mirando a Lelouch un poco angustiada.

Él se limitó a parpadear incrédulo un par de veces, experimentando la misma desagradable sensación que a Nene le había atormentado durante sus primeros días de estancia en el sacro imperio de Britannia.

La sensación de no pertenecer a ese sitio.

Tagiru abrió los ojos cuando la luz del sol golpeó con tanta fuerza sus párpados que le fue imposible mantenerlos cerrados. Hizo sombra con un brazo y se incorporó lentamente sintiendo un intenso mareo.

El entorno le resultó extraño, desconocido. No tenía lógica haber despertado a pocos metros de un frondoso árbol bajo el cual reposaba una hermosa chica castaña, cuando había sido cegado por aquella luz cuando… ¿Hermosa chica castaña?

—Nunally…

Como pudo, se levantó y corrió a toda velocidad donde yacía la pobre chica lisiada, inconsciente e indefensa. Tagiru retiró un par de mechones de cabello del rostro de Nunally y acarició con delicadeza su rostro.

—Nunally, despierta.

Su voz parecía ser lo que ella necesitaba, pues soltó un quejido y, causándole a Tagiru la mayor impresión de la vida, abrió los ojos.

—Kira…

Tuvo una sensación de _Deja Vú_ al estar en esa posición por segunda vez.

—Kira…

Lo único que le parecía extraño era que la voz que la llamaba no pertenecía a su emplumado y redondo amigo.

— ¡Kira!

Una mano se impactó contra su rostro cuando Katsura le propinó la bofetada. Kira abrió los ojos y se incorporó lentamente, llevando una mano al golpe remarcado con color rojo que apareció en su mejilla.

— ¡Maldición, Katsura! —se quejó y añadió un chillido cuando una de las alas de Cheepmon pasó rozando la herida.

—Eres una líder inútil —devolvió Katsura.

—Basta, chicas —intervino Miyu—. Hay cosas más importantes de las qué preocuparnos.

— ¿Como qué cosas? —preguntó Kira y sólo en ese momento reparó en el lugar donde se encontraban—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Esa luz nos transportó aquí —explicó Cheepmon.

—La luz… —musitó Kira—. Chicas, ¿vieron a la persona que apareció junto a ese Jokermon? Era…

—Clarisse —completó Katsura—. Clarisse Okada, la líder de los Dark Tamers.

—Pero, nosotros los acabamos —siguió Kira—. ¡Nos fusionamos con los Héroes Legendarios para poder vencerla a ella y a su Mastermon!

—Parece que no lo hicimos bien —dijo Katsura con pesimismo.

—Nos ha transportado al Mundo Digital —habló Keramon entonces.

— ¿El Mundo Digital? —Repitió Kira—. Pero… Este lugar no se parece en nada al sitio donde estuvimos antes. ¿Es esto a lo que se refería la señora Ophanimon cuando dijo que habría que reiniciar los Datos del Mundo Digital?

—Hay problemas más graves de los cuales preocuparnos, chicas —intervino Miyu de nuevo y tomó una gran bocanada de aire para anunciar—: Natsumi y Salamon no están.


	13. Capítulo XI: Dolorosa Nostalgia

XI

Dolorosa Nostalgia

Nene no avanzaba por el césped de la Zona Verde con tanta emoción como lo hacían sus amigos digitales. Por el contrario, se mantenía rezagada del grupo mientras veía a Sparrowmon revolotear sin control y lo escuchaba soltar carcajadas de auténtica felicidad. Si bien la chica consideraba que el Mundo Digital era parte de ella, no podía sentirse tan alegre por haber vuelto. Especialmente luego de que los recuerdos la golpearon con fuertes y dolorosas oleadas de nostalgia.

Un segundo miraba en su mente a Taiki Kudou haciendo su primera DigiXros, cuando la chica sólo se dedicaba a observarlo en la distancia, y al otro ya podía verlo retando a la Gobernadora General Cornelia.

En un momento recordaba a Kiriha negándose a ser aliado de ella, y al otro lo veía ordenándole a ZeekGreymon que atacara a los Knightmares de los Caballeros Negros.

Veía a Zenjirou empuñando la espada de Starmon, para luego verlo sucumbir en aquella batalla donde un _Slash Harken_ le quitó la vida.

Aunque no fuera una imagen muy agradable del pasado de su hermano, veía a Yuu liderando al ejercido Bagra en el Campo del Infierno. Claro que todo aquello fue mucho antes de que su hermano fuera a refugiarse de las faldas de Britannia, causando así la muerte de la vicepresidenta del Área 11, Euphemia Li Britannia.

Y lo más doloroso para ella fue recordar la forma en la que Akari actuaba como la voz de la razón, siempre molestándose cuando Taiki decidía arriesgarse más de lo necesario. Recordó aquella sonrisa que Akari esbozó en la Zona Shinobi, luego de obtener el Código Corona con ayuda de Nene. Y entonces la sonrisa de Akari se borró al mismo tiempo que en la memoria de Nene resonaba el sonido de un disparo.

— ¿Estás bien?

Miró a Lelouch cuando lo escuchó hablar y asintió torpemente.

—Es sólo que… Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos.

—Estuviste aquí antes, ¿no es así?

Ella asintió de nuevo y avanzó un par de pasos.

—Aquí los conocí. Al Xros Heart —aclaró mirando a Lelouch.

— ¿Los extrañas?

La pregunta cayó como un balde de agua helada sobre su espalda. Tomó un profundo respiro para recuperarse de la desagradable sensación que le había causado la interrogante y agachó la mirada.

No estaba totalmente segura de cómo se sentía al respecto. Sabía que le dolía en el alma recordar todas y cada una de aquellas muertas, haciendo especial énfasis en el marcado odio que aún le tenía a Cornelia por haber disparado la bala que asesinó a su mejor amiga, pero también se mantenía firme en que tanto ella como Lelouch, y Zero, habían hecho lo correcto. De no ser por la intervención de los Caballeros Negros, el Xros Heart habría herido a _Elevens_ inocentes. De no haber sido parte de la Rebelión del Área 11, posiblemente Kallen Kozuki, Oggi Kaname y el resto de los hombres de Zero habrían muerto en manos de alguna de las evoluciones de Shoutmon. Ellos habían intentado separarla de su amado, ¿cómo podría arrepentirse por haber protegido su amor?

—No —respondió con firmeza y enjugó un par de lágrimas.

—Nene.

Se giró de nuevo y pronto se encontró rodeada por los brazos de Lelouch. Ocultó su rostro en el pecho del muchacho y devolvió el abrazo.

—Nene… Llorar por los muertos no los traerá de vuelta.

—Lo sé —respondió ella—. Sólo hubiera querido no ser yo la que acabó con ellos.

De entre todos los lugares posibles para haber aparecido, ¿tenía que llegar justamente al sitio que más le evocaba recuerdos tan dolorosos?

Los ojos de Nunally eran de color púrpura, similar a los de su hermano. Pestañeó un par de veces cuando su mirada hizo contacto con la de Tagiru y levantó una mano para acariciar el rostro del muchacho castaño. Tagiru la miró confundido y se mantuvo quieto, creyendo que quizá Nunally estaba reconociendo su rostro pues sus ojos no podían verlo.

Lo que ella dijo le provocó la mayor sorpresa de la vida.

—Tagiru… ¿Eres tú?

—Sí, Nunally. Soy yo.

—Puedo… Puedo verte…

Ella tampoco lo entendía, pero vaya que la euforia invadió cada poro de su cuerpo.

— ¡Puedo verte, Tagiru!

Consiguió incorporarse velozmente y rodeó el cuello del muchacho con ambos brazos, aunque su abrazo fue demasiado breve. Se separó de él y tomó su rostro con ambas manos, mirando ávidamente para memorizar cada uno de sus rasgos en su memoria en caso de que todo fuera un sueño. Lloraba de alegría y Tagiru sólo pudo devolverle la sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo soy, Tagiru? Dímelo.

Él sostuvo la barbilla de Nunally con un par de dedos y respondió en voz baja.

—Hermosa.

Ella sonrió embelesada y pestañeó de nuevo un par de veces.

— ¡Tagiru! ¡Quiero ver!

El chico, sorprendido, se percató de que su Xros Loader yacía a pocos centímetros de donde estaban. Lo tomó y exclamó con voz potente:

— ¡Reload, Gumdramon!

Gumdramon se hizo presente y Nunally lo miró fijamente durante un minuto entero antes de esbozar su enorme sonrisa de nuevo.

—Así que tú eres Gumdramon —dijo—. Me da mucho gusto verte.

Estrechó manos con el Digimon de color púrpura y volvió a hacer contacto visual con Tagiru, sintiendo que nunca había sido tan feliz como en ese momento.

—Tagiru, quiero ver a mi hermano. ¿Dónde está?

El chico soltó un bufido.

—Me parece que sólo nosotros dos aparecimos aquí, Lelouch y Nene no deben estar lejos —respondió—. Me pregunto si también CC está en alguna parte.

—Tagiru, la silla de Nunally no está aquí —intervino Gumdramon—. Tendremos que llevarla en brazos.

—Tienes razón —asintió Tagiru—. Aunque también podrías evolucionar en Arresterdramon y llevarnos en tu lomo, pero tendríamos que llevar a Nunally en brazos cuando haya que caminar.

—Tagiru…

Ambos la miraron, Nunally tenía la mirada agachada. Pensaba, a juzgar por la expresión facial que esbozaba.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el chico.

—Si he podido verte… ¿Crees que pueda…? ¿Crees que pueda caminar?

Para Tagiru no era desconocida la situación de Nunally. Gracias a Nene y Lelouch, supo que a la pobre chica habían dejado de funcionarle las piernas luego de que su madre, la reina Marianne, fuera asesinada en un tiroteo en el que también Nunally salió herida. Sabía también que su ceguera se debía al shock producido durante el ataque. Siendo esa la cuestión, y si Nunally había recuperado el sentido de la vista, Tagiru pensó que quizá la chica había dado en el clavo.

—Averigüémoslo —dijo decidido.

Tagiru se levantó y tomó a Nunally con fuerza por una mano para darle el soporte necesario y que ella pudiera levantarse. Fue difícil al principio, pues las piernas de Nunally no conseguían adquirir la firmeza suficiente para levantarla en el primer intento. Gumdramon tuvo que empujarla por la cintura para ayudarle igualmente, y Tagiru tiró de la mano de Nunally hasta que pudieron verla de pie. Era un poco más baja que Tagiru, se aferraba con fuerza a la mano del muchacho y Gumdramon seguía sujetándola por la cintura para evitar que cayera.

—Hazlo —la animó el chico.

Nunally asintió y dio el primer paso.

Un paso, dos pasos, tres pasos torpes que la hicieron sentir en las nubes.

—Puedo… Puedo caminar… Tagiru, puedo caminar.

Al chico le era imposible no sentirse tan alegre como ella. Nunally volvió para envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo y él, en un arranque de valentía, le besó la mejilla y devolvió el abrazo.

—Tagiru, ¿dónde estamos? —preguntó ella—. ¿Me has traído a un lugar donde no tengo que estar montada en esa silla todo el tiempo?

Pero lo cierto era que ni siquiera el muchacho sabía en dónde se encontraban, misma razón por la que no podía responder la pregunta de Nunally. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de pensar siquiera una respuesta coherente, pues en ese momento escucharon aquella voz a sus espaldas:

— ¡Ustedes dos! ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?!

Se giraron y Tagiru se llevó una sorpresa al ver a aquellas tres criaturas. Una figura humanoide de color crema, un conejo amarillo que usaba pantalones rojos… Y una guerrera rubia que portaba una armadura de color rojo. Aquella mujer avanzó un paso y pronunció sólo dos palabras que causaron un vacío en el estómago del enérgico muchacho.

— ¿Estás vivo?


	14. Capítulo XII: Ayuda Inesperada

XII

Ayuda Inesperada

Tagiru se quedó helado cuando escuchó aquellas palabras. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¡Pues claro que estaba vivo! Le pareció tonta la idea de haber muerto sin estar consciente de ello, pero para la guerrera Digimon que los miraba con tanta fijeza no parecía ser nada normal el hecho de que Tagiru siguiera respirando. Nunally se ocultó detrás del chico y Gumdramon avanzó al frente de ella para protegerla.

—No es él —dijo el conejo amarillo con pantalones.

— ¡Claro que es él! —respondió la figura humanoide.

—No puede ser él —secundó la guerrera Digimon.

— ¡Pues es idéntico! —insistió la criatura de color blanco.

—No, no lo es —repitió el conejo amarillo.

La figura humanoide respondió tirando del elástico de los pantalones del conejo amarillo para golpearlo con él. El conejo soltó un grito y Nunally esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó Tagiru dando un paso hacia adelante, Nunally se sujetaba con fuerza a la camisa del muchacho para evitar alejarse de él.

—Se los dije, no es él —respondió el conejo amarillo—. Nos recordaría.

— ¿Los he visto alguna vez? —preguntó Tagiru.

—Yo soy Karminmon —se presentó la guerrera Digimon y Tagiru arrufó la frente haciendo una mueca de reconocimiento, aunque el nombre le resultó extraño y desconocido—. Ellos son Bokomon y Neemon —añadió, señalando a sus dos pequeños acompañantes.

—Yo soy Tagiru, Tagiru Akashi —se presentó el chico—. Él es mi compañero Gumdramon y ella, es Nunally Lamperouge —añadió, señalando a los aludidos con una sacudida de la cabeza.

—Sabemos quién eres —dijo Karminmon—. Tú estuviste aquí, antes.

— ¿Yo? Pero, yo nunca…

Balbuceó sin saber qué responder. Estaba plenamente seguro de que el único sitio perteneciente al Mundo Digital que él había visitado era el DigiQuartz. Y ese sitio, con el hermoso cielo azul y el suave césped verde, no se parecía en nada al DigiQuartz.

—No es él —insistió Neemon—. Él lo recordaría.

— ¿De qué están hablando? —exigió saber Tagiru.

— ¡Déjense de tonterías y expliquen lo que está pasando! —secundó Gumdramon.

Nunally se mantenía en silencio, sólo preguntándose dónde podía haberse metido CC.

—Tagiru Akashi, el Séptimo Héroe Legendario —explicó Karminmon con voz solemne—. El mismo que venció al terrible Quartzmon con ayuda del _Brave Snatcher_. Que se reunió, junto a Taiki Kudou, con los otros cinco Héroes Legendarios para salvar el mundo. —Tagiru asintió, así que Karminmon continuó—. El mismo Tagiru Akashi que volvió al Mundo Digital para enfrentarse a los cuatro Dark Tamers, y que pereció en batalla tras haber entrado valientemente al interior del terrible Mastermon. ¿Eres tú ese mismo Tagiru Akashi, o no?

— ¿Dark Tamers? —repitió Tagiru extrañado—. Jamás me enfrenté a ellos, no sé siquiera quiénes son.

—Se los dije, no es él —dijo Neemon.

—Si no eres ese Tagiru Akashi, entonces no nos sirves —espetó Karminmon, logrando que Tagiru se sintiera más que ofendido.

— ¿Servirles para qué? —reclamó, Nunally se aferró con más fuerza a la camisa del muchacho.

—Karminmon, él puede ayudarnos —intervino Bokomon antes de que Karminmon prorrumpiera en una previamente preparada lista de cincuenta de razones de por qué Tagiru no era de utilidad—. Sigue siendo un Héroe Legendario. Y si ha llegado al Digimundo, significa que la señora Ophanimon ha llamado a la artillería pesada.

— ¿Artillería pesada? —habló Gumdramon.

—No tiene sentido que la señora Ophanimon enviara a alguien que no está plenamente consciente de lo que Clarisse Okada es capaz de hacer —espetó Karminmon—. Tenemos que seguir buscando. Si lo que han dicho ese Sukamon y ese Chuumon de la Zona Isla es verdad, entonces hay otros humanos rondando ahora por la Zona Verde. Alguno de ellos debe ser de utilidad.

— ¿Humanos? ¿Es decir que mi hermano y Nene están aquí? ¿Y CC?

La voz de Nunally llamó la atención de los tres Digimon que discutían ávidamente la polémica aparición de Tagiru. Karminmon miró con fijeza a Nunally y respondió, haciendo uso de su voz hostil y sexy que recordaba un poco a Mervamon:

— ¿Nene? ¿Te refieres a Nene Amano? ¿La misma Nene Amano que se dejó manipular por DarkKnightmon con tal de salvar a su hermano, Yuu Amano? —Tagiru asintió, Nunally no supo qué decir—. ¿Conoces a Nene Amano?

—La conocemos —intervino Gumdramon—. Pero algo me dice que nuestra Nene no es la misma que tú crees conocer.

—Explícate —exigió Karminmon.

—La Nene que nosotros conocemos es la misma que ha viajado a Britannia —explicó Tagiru—. Estando ahí, hubo una pelea terrible contra los…

— ¡Maldición!

Tagiru se vio interrumpido cuando Karminmon exclamó aquello. Se notaba en realidad alterada, enfurecida, siendo víctima de un ataque de impotencia. No pudo evitar avanzar un par de pasos hacia ella, llevándose consigo a Nunally, y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la guerrera Digimon. Karminmon lo fulminó con la mirada y sus dos pequeños compañeros, aterrados, se ocultaron detrás de Gumdramon para cubrirse y que la ira de la guerrera no los golpeara también a ellos.

—Sea lo que sea que esté ocurriendo en este mundo, tú misma lo has dicho —le dijo—, soy Tagiru Akashi. El mismo Tagiru Akashi que venció a Quartzmon. Así que no hay nada que no pueda hacer por ustedes.

Resignada, Karminmon asintió y tomó la mano del muchacho para decir:

—Tú debes venir conmigo, tenemos que ponerte al tanto mientras tus amigos aparecen.

— ¿Qué hay de mi hermano? —Intervino Nunally—. Si yo estoy aquí, él también debe estar por alguna parte. ¿Podemos ir a buscarlo?

—Las cosas en el Mundo Digital no están lo suficientemente tranquilas como para que ustedes dos vayan por ahí buscando a alguien más —respondió Karminmon con severidad—. Tú no eres una Digimon Hunter, ni una Niña Elegida. ¿Cierto o no?

Nunally negó con la cabeza.

—Soy una princesa de Britannia —explicó—. Nunally Li Britannia, y mi hermano es…

—El hermano de Nunally, Lelouch, posee un _poder_ que lo ayuda a controlar a quien lo mire cuando lo activa —intervino Tagiru—. Nene también lo posee. Y hay otra amiga nuestra, CC, que igualmente posee el mismo _poder_.

—Pero CC no puede hacer lo mismo que Nene y Lelouch —intervino Gumdramon.

— ¿De qué poder están hablando? —preguntó Karminmon.

— _Geass_ —respondió Tagiru—. Se le llama _Geass_.

—Nunca había escuchado sobre semejante cosa —comentó Karminmon para sí misma.

—Un _poder_ como ese podría sernos útil, Karminmon —intervino Bokomon—. Neemon y yo iremos en busca de Nene Amano y los otros dos.

—Bien, nos separaremos —accedió Karminmon—. Yo llevaré a Tagiru, Gumdramon y a esa niña al escondite. Ustedes dos, vayan a buscar a Nene Amano y a los otros dos portadores de esa extraña habilidad.

— ¿Pondremos límite de tiempo esta vez? —Preguntó Bokomon—. La última vez que hicimos una expedición, perdimos a la mitad de los nuestros por permanecer más tiempo del necesario en nuestro escondite.

Karminmon asintió.

—El límite será hasta el amanecer de mañana. Si ustedes no vuelven, el resto de nosotros y yo nos iremos a otro sitio.

—En ese caso, nos veremos pronto —aseguró Bokomon y tiró del elástico de los pantalones de Neemon para hacerlo avanzar.

Tagiru sólo tomó con fuerza la mano de Nunally cuando se percató de lo angustiada que ella estaba ante la ausencia de Lelouch. Ella le devolvió el apretón de manos y ambos, en compañía de Gumdramon, siguieron a Karminmon al tan mencionado refugio. Antes de partir, Nunally dirigió una mirada al entorno intentando ver en la distancia a CC o a cualquier rostro conocido. Sólo entonces supo que no sabía cómo lucía físicamente la mujer del extravagante cabello verde. Definitivamente, recuperar la vista no parecía ser tan bueno cuando no tenía la más mínima idea de qué ojos o qué complexión física debía buscar.


	15. Capítulo XIII: Algo Pasa

XIII

Algo Pasa en la Zona Verde

Lelouch no se sentía del todo cómodo en aquél lugar. La peor sensación de todas era estar en un sitio del que no sabía absolutamente nada. Maldecía a la incertidumbre a cada paso que daba. Nene, por su parte, estaba en su elemento. Aunque la nostalgia la atacaba cada poco, estar en la Zona Verde de vuelta la hacía sentirse revitalizada. Pronto comenzó a correr por el verde césped y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Para Lelouch, verla sonreír de esa manera fue lo único que le impidió enfurecerse.

—Nene, ¿crees que aún estén nuestros amigos aquí? —preguntó Sparrowmon.

—Deberíamos ir a buscarlos —accedió ella, aunque no estaba del todo segura de a qué se refería Sparrowmon cuando mencionó a sus _amigos_.

Después de todo, ella aún no olvidaba que se había vuelto parte del Xros Heart mucho después de haber estado en la Zona Verde.

—Todo está demasiado tranquilo —comentó Lelouch, harto de permanecer en silencio—. Cuando hablabas de este mundo, me imaginaba que tendría más vida.

—Tienes razón —concedió Nene—. Antes, este sitio estaba lleno de Digimons.

— ¿Dónde estarán los demás? —preguntó Sparrowmon.

Nene estaba a punto de proponer algunas teorías, pero se vio interrumpida cuando escucharon aquellas voces a sus espaldas.

— ¡Creo que los encontré! —dijo la primera.

— ¡Sí, _ella_ era la compañera de un Sparrowmon! —dijo la segunda.

Se giraron. Mervamon miró con el entrecejo fruncido a las dos figuras que se acercaron a toda velocidad. Sparrowmon aterrizó y saludó a los recién llegados con una cálida sonrisa.

— ¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Mervamon.

La figura humanoide fue quien se presentó primero.

—Yo soy Bokomon, —señaló a su compañero y añadió—: Él es Neemon.

—Bokomon y Neemon —repitió Nene, ambos asintieron—. Yo soy Nene Amano.

— ¡Lo sabía! —Exclamó Bokomon—. ¡Es la compañera de Sparrowmon!

—Y ese brillo en su ojo debe ser el _poder_ que mencionaron Tagiru y Nunally —secundó Bokomon.

¿ _Poder_?

Nene y Lelouch intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿Has dicho _Nunally_? —intervino el muchacho acalorado—. ¿Han visto a mi hermana?

— ¿Nunally está aquí? —preguntó Sparrowmon.

— ¿Por qué han aparecido Lelouch y Nunally en nuestro mundo? —Dijo Mervamon con recelo—. Ellos no poseen un Xros Loader, no tienen motivos para estar aquí.

—Sí, hemos visto a Nunally —dijo Bokomon—. Karminmon se ha quedado con ella y con Tagiru Akashi, nos han enviado a buscarlos. —Miró a Lelouch y añadió—: Tu hermana está preocupada por ti.

—Tengo que encontrarla pronto —dijo Lelouch con la fría voz de Zero—. ¿Pueden llevarme con ella?

—Espera —intervino Nene y detuvo las palabras del muchacho colocando una mano sobre su hombro para luego mirar a los recién llegados y decir—: Mervamon ha dado con un punto importante. ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

Experimentó un cambio de voz similar al que le había ocurrido aquel día en Britannia, el mismo que utilizó para anunciar que se había vuelto parte de los Caballeros Negros. Tragó saliva y mantuvo la mirada firme en sus dos nuevos amigos, esperando la respuesta.

—Díselo —dijo Neemon con tranquilidad.

Bokomon respondió tirando del elástico de sus pantalones, provocando así las risas de los presentes. Lelouch se incluyó, con una risa tenue.

—Karminmon se los explicará todo cuando nos hayamos reunido —dijo Bokomon.

Nene no quiso conformarse con esa respuesta.

—No iremos a ningún lado con ustedes hasta que nos den respuestas —decidió Nene, Lelouch la fulminó con la mirada.

—Ellos saben dónde está mi hermana, deberíamos seguirlos —reclamó el chico.

—La última vez que quisiste ir con tu hermana, tuve que verte morir —le recordó ella con severidad.

Lelouch guardó silencio sin esforzarse por ocultar su ira. Era como si los papeles se hubieran invertido, pues tuvo una sensación de _Deja Vú_. ¿Acaso él también se había comportado de esa manera cuando ella recién había llegado a Britannia? Pues claro que lo había hecho, y no era nada agradable por lo que podía ver.

—En verdad tienen que venir con nosotros —insistió Bokomon—. Si _Ella_ los ve aquí…

— ¿ _Ella_? —preguntó Mervamon.

— ¿Quién es _Ella_? —secundó Sparrowmon.

Pero antes de que Bokomon pudiera responder, la veloz mente de Nene comenzó a atar cabos.

No le costó mucho reconstruir los eventos sucedidos antes de aparecer en la Zona Verde.

Recordaba bien su presentación durante aquella ceremonia, cuando cantó su más grande éxito: _Stand Up!_ Recordó también la euforia del público y la embelesada mirada de Lelouch, así como la sonrisa que el muchacho esbozaba cada vez que la escuchaba cantar. Pero entonces algo ocurrió. Y luego, la batalla contra ese Jokermon. La aparición de aquellas chicas misteriosas que usaban una forma distinta para evolucionar a sus compañeros. Y fue de esa manera que dio con el primer punto importante.

Jokermon la había llamado por su nombre.

Siguió atando los cabos sueltos, haciendo hincapié en el repentino conocimiento que Lelouch parecía tener por la DigiXros. Y entonces, el recuerdo llegó a ella como un puñetazo hecho con una mano de hierro.

Aquella chica de ojos azules.

—Tiene algo que ver con una chica rubia de ojos azules, ¿cierto?

Lelouch separó los labios para responder, pero Bokomon le robó la palabra.

—Su nombre es Clarisse —dijo—. Clarisse Okada.

—Entonces es cierto, ella está de vuelta.

Cuando aquella voz se unió a la conversación, Nene quiso hacer otra pregunta. Lo habría hecho, de no ser por los estridentes gritos que soltaron Bokomon y Neemon al lanzarse a los brazos de las tres chicas recién llegadas.

— ¡Kira! ¡Kira! —decía Neemon.

— ¡Al fin! ¡La heredera de Tai Yagami está de vuelta!

Algo en el interior de Nene se removió en ese instante.

 _Tai Yagami_.

¿De dónde conocía ese nombre?


	16. Capítulo XIV: Relatando Historias

XIV

Relatando Historias

Pasaron casi cinco minutos antes de que Bokomon y Neemon se separaran de sus amigas. Cuando Bokomon se separó de ellas, fijó su mirada en las gafas de aviador que usaba la chica del centro y exclamó algo que se removió en el interior de Nene:

— ¡Son las gafas de Takuya!

 _Takuya_ , un nombre que Nene sabía que conocía aunque no podía recordar de dónde era que lo sabía. Para Lelouch, por otra parte, no significaba nada. Lo único que el muchacho podía pensar en ese momento, mientras Nene se esforzaba por recordar, era en dónde podía estar metida CC. ¿Había llegado con ellos también? ¿Se había quedado en Japón? O, considerando que ellos se habían transportado a una _dimensión_ distinta, ¿CC había vuelto a Britannia?

—Bokomon, ¿has visto a Natsumi? —preguntó Miyu, Nene y Lelouch escuchaban en silencio.

— ¿No ha llegado con ustedes? —preguntó Neemon.

—Tal parece que nos hemos separado —explicó Katsura—. Y, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?

—Es por esto que Karminmon se puso en contacto conmigo, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó Miyu.

— ¡Así es! —Exclamó Bokomon—. ¡Las necesitábamos! ¡Nuestro mundo tiene dificultades!

— ¿Por qué responden a sus preguntas, pero a las nuestras no? —reclamó Mervamon.

Kira intervino antes de que se iniciara una discusión. Se acercó a Nene, Lelouch y compañía, extendió una mano para estrecharla y dijo:

—Mi nombre es Kira, Kira Yagami. Y él es mi compañero, Cheepmon —añadió señalando al emplumado ser de color negro.

Cheepmon agitó sus alas a modo de presentación y Nene sonrió.

—Nene Amano —dijo y estrechó la mano de Kira—. Soy la compañera de Sparrowmon y Mervamon. Y él es…

—Lelouch Lamperouge —dijo él, pero no se dignó a estrechar la mano de la chica con gafas de aviador.

Kira asintió.

—Miyu Lung —se presentó la segunda y señaló a su compañero con una sacudida de la cabeza—. Biyomon en mi compañera.

—Katsura Shinyuga, compañera de Keramon —dijo la tercera y se limitó a saludar con una sacudida de los dedos en lugar de estrechar las manos—. ¿Qué es eso que tienen ustedes dos en los ojos? Ese brillo no es normal.

Pero Nene y Lelouch se limitaron a intercambiar miradas, decidieron evitar responder a la pregunta de Katsura y centraron ambos su atención en Bokomon y Neemon.

— ¿Van a explicarnos lo que está pasando? —preguntó Nene, para Lelouch seguía siendo incómodo el hecho de que ella tuviera el control.

—Lo han dicho ya, el Mundo Digital tiene problemas —dijo Kira y añadió con tono sombrío—: Y parece ser que _ella_ está detrás de todo, de nuevo.

—Pero, ¿cómo es posible? —Intervino Katsura—. Nosotros la vencimos. ¡Hicimos una DigiXros con todos los Héroes Legendarios! ¿Qué acaso eso no fue suficiente?

—Supongo que no es posible borrar del todo la oscuridad, tanto en este mundo como en el nuestro —comentó Kira aún con tono sombrío.

— ¿De qué están hablando? —exigió saber Nene.

Kira separó los labios para responder, pero en ese momento Bokomon intervino.

— ¿Podemos buscar un sitio para ocultarnos antes de que contemos nuestras historias?

Nene no estuvo del todo de acuerdo, pero terminó por aceptar.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que todas sus dudas se hubieran resuelto.

Karminmon trasladó a Tagiru, Gumdramon y Nunally hasta una de las casas abandonadas de la Zona Verde. Avanzaron por un túnel subterráneo que Karminmon ocultó tras haberlo atravesado, utilizando un montículo de tierra que tuvo que colocar en su sitio lanzando un mandoble con su espada de fuego. El ataque provocó que se desprendiera una nube de polvo del techo, Nunally soltó un estornudo cuando el polvo cayó sobre su nariz y Tagiru se quejó cuando una pequeña roca lo golpeó en la cabeza.

El túnel era lo suficientemente amplio como para que pudieran avanzar sin necesidad de agachar la cabeza, así como también era lo suficientemente ancho como para que no tuvieran que caminar en fila india. El sitio estaba en completa oscuridad, la única iluminación que tenían emanaba de la espada de fuego de Karminmon que ella misma utilizaba a modo de antorcha. Al final del camino pudieron ver las titilantes luces del fuego que se utilizaba para alumbrar el lugar. Llegaron a una cámara donde fueron recibidos por una comitiva de Digimons que se colgaron de los brazos y piernas de Tagiru. Nunally se maravilló al ver a ese par de pequeños seres que saltaban para acercarse al chico castaño. Se colocó en cuclillas para tomar a uno de ellos en brazos, un Tanemon que rió cuando Nunally lo levantó del suelo.

— ¿Qué es, Tagiru? —preguntó Nunally.

—Es un Tanemon —respondió Gumdramon y se ocupó de sacarse de encima a la legión de Pickmonz que se habían lanzado sobre él.

Nunally sólo sonrió y abrazó al Tanemon con más fuerza, para luego dirigir una mirada al resto de las criaturas que intentaban acercarse a Tagiru. La pequeña sólo quería grabar cada una de esas imágenes en su memoria, sólo en caso de que en algún momento volviera a sufrir de su discapacidad.

Bokomon y Neemon trasladaron a Kira, Nene y los demás a una de las casas abandonadas de la Zona Verde. Tan sólo al entrar, todos sintieron lo frío y desolado del ambiente. Nene se abrazó a sí misma y Lelouch, a falta de una chaqueta que pudiera colocar sobre los hombros de ella, sólo rodeó la cintura de la chica con un brazo. Todos permanecieron de pie, Bokomon y Neemon no dejaban de mirar por nerviosismo a través de las ventanas y de la puerta.

— ¿Van a explicarnos ya quiénes son ustedes? —exigió Nene, sintió que había dicho lo mismo mil veces en los últimos minutos.

Kira y sus amigas intercambiaron miradas antes de que la chica de las gafas de aviador respondiera.

—Nosotras vencimos a los Dark Tamers —dijo y comenzó a relatar una versión resumida de toda su historia.

Nene y Lelouch escucharon atentamente. Kira no tuvo problemas para omitir todo aquello que no fuera relevante para su relato, pero vaya que le costó ocultar los sentimientos que aún sentía por Takuya Kanbara. Relató todo, desde el momento en el que conocieron a sus compañeros Digimon, pasando por la forma en la que conocieron a todos y cada uno de los Líderes, hasta el momento de narrar la batalla final. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos cuando recordó aquella batalla en la que vio aparecer a Crowkamon por primera vez, y segundos después vio a Takuya morir con las espadas de Piedmon enterradas en su cuerpo. No fue sencillo relatar la manera en la que incluso vio a Cheepmon convertirse en datos, habría prorrumpido en un sollozo explosivo de no ser porque su emplumado amigo batió sus alas emocionado al exclamar que había sobrevivido. Al finalizar su relato, diciendo cómo se había creado la DigiXros con todos los Héroes Legendarios, Nene y Lelouch asintieron para asimilar la información recibida.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —devolvió Kira.

Lelouch se negó a hablar de su pasado, así como Nene tampoco quiso entrar en muchos detalles sobre el sacro imperio de Britannia ni la sangre noble de Lelouch, que incluso en el Mundo Digital seguía siendo el 17° príncipe de Britannia. Nene comenzó relatando su propia experiencia en el Mundo Digital, desde el punto en el que su hermano fue secuestrado y ella tuvo que obedecer las órdenes de DarkKnightmon para salvarlo. Les habló a Kira y sus amigas sobre Taiki Kudou, el general del Xros Heart, cosa que a Lelouch no le agradó del todo. Nene omitió ciertas partes de la historia, especialmente aquellas que la involucraban en situaciones comprometedoras que pudieran empañar la imagen que Bokomon, Neemon y las tres Elegidas podrían estar teniendo de ella en ese momento. Cuando llegó a la parte de la batalla final contra el malvado emperador Bagramon, procedió a relatar el asunto de su carrera como Idol musical y lo ocurrido durante la batalla contra Quartzmon. Gracias al relato de Kira fue que Nene supo de dónde conocía el nombre de Takuya y el apellido Yagami, pues ella también había conocido a los Héroes Legendarios durante aquella batalla en la que fue necesario unir sus fuerzas con las de otros Líderes para que el Brave Snatcher pudiera hacer su trabajo. Al finalizar aquella segunda parte de su historia, fue necesario explicar el asunto de Britannia.

—Britannia es un imperio que reprime a los japoneses —fue lo único que dijo para explicarlo.

Lelouch apretó los puños con fuerza y tuvo que controlar su ira, pues Nene se mostró demasiado comunicativa aún a pesar de estar omitiendo ciertas partes de la historia. No mencionó el pasado de Lelouch, no habló del asesinato de la reina Marianne y tampoco explicó cómo fue que había nacido la Orden de los Caballeros Negros, pero vaya que entró en detalles cuando tuvo que contar todo acerca de los enfrentamientos con el Xros Heart y el imperio de Britannia. Y entonces, llegó lo más difícil de toda la explicación en general.

—Lo que Lelouch y yo tenemos en nuestro ojo se llama _Geass_ —dijo y procedió a dar una breve explicación de lo que era.

Relató cómo fue que ella lo había recibido, así como explicó qué habilidad les otorgaba el simple hecho de tener ese poder. Se negó a utilizarlo pues, tal y como ocurría con Lelouch, el _Geass_ sólo podía ser utilizado una vez con cada persona. Aunque parezca cruel, Nene no quería desperdiciar el que podría ser su único intento en caso de que fuera necesario utilizarlo después. Así que procedió a contar todo sobre la batalla final contra Britannia y el Xros Heart.

Finalizó su historia diciendo:

—Y cuando un portador del _Geass_ muere, obtiene el _Geass_ de la inmortalidad.

Había una enorme discordancia entre su historia y la de Kira, misma que a la chica de las gafas de aviador no le pasó desapercibida: ¿Cómo era que Taiki Kudou había perecido en el Mundo Digital durante la batalla contra Clarisse Okada, pero había sobrevivido al enfrentamiento contra los Caballeros Negros? ¿Se trataba de dos chicos diferentes que llevaban el mismo nombre?

Estaba a punto de externar su duda, pero se vio interrumpida cuando aquella explosión y ese grito agudo se escucharon fuera de la casa donde se refugiaban. Salieron en tropel para mirar lo que estaba ocurriendo y lo que vieron dejó a Nene sin palabras.

Aquel chico rubio se encontraba en posición de ataque y sostenía un Xros Loader amarillo en alto. Gritaba órdenes sin parar y su compañero las acataba al instante. Ambos luchaban contra un gigantesco IceDevimon. El chico rubio entonces giró un poco el rostro y bajó el Xros Loader cuando sus ojos azules hicieron contacto con los de Nene, el ojo púrpura y el ojo brillante. Él hizo un gesto de reconocimiento y ella, llevándose una mano al corazón, sólo pudo musitar con una voz tan aguda que posiblemente sólo un murciélago habría sido capaz de escuchar:

— ¿Yuu…?


	17. Capítulo XV: Confusión

XV

Confusión

Ni bien el chico hubo musitado el nombre de Nene, la chica corrió hacia él dándole a Lelouch un leve empujón para sacarlo del camino. Los hermanos Amano se unieron en un fuerte abrazo, que Yuu no pudo responder hasta pasados unos segundos pues no comprendía lo que le estaba pasando a su hermana. A ella no le importó que el _Geass_ siguiera activado al momento de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos y sonreír con un dejo de nostalgia. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y la mirada despectiva de Lelouch no le pasó desapercibida, pero lo dejó en el olvido y abrazó de nuevo a Yuu diciendo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto:

—Qué gusto me da verte, creí que jamás volveríamos a encontrarnos.

—Pero, ¿de qué hablas? Si te he visto esta mañana, tomamos juntos el desayuno.

Aquello cayó como un balde de agua helada sobre su espalda. Nene lo miró de nuevo y se dio cuenta de algo primordial: los ojos del Yuu que tenía enfrente distaban mucho de ser como los que ella recordaba.

— ¿Yuu?

— ¿Qué te ha pasado en el ojo? ¿Qué es eso?

Ella sintió una molestia similar a una punzada de ardor cuando los dedos de Yuu se posaron sobre el rabillo de su ojo portador del _Geass_.

—No es nada —dijo ella y agachó la mirada, apretó los puños con fuerza y tuvo que torturarse a sí misma recordándose la muerte de su hermano.

Pero, si Yuu estaba muerto… ¿Quién era el chico que tenía enfrente?

—Nene.

Ella se refugió a la derecha de Lelouch, el único lugar donde se sentía segura. El muchacho de los ojos púrpura le dedicó una despectiva mirada a Yuu y el aludido, incomodo, devolvió el gesto.

— ¿Y quién es este sujeto? —atajó, poco acostumbrado a que su hermana estuviera tan cerca de otro muchacho que no fuera el atractivo Kiriha Aonuma.

—Soy…

—No importa quién sea él —intervino Nene con voz débil, a ninguno parecía importarle el hecho de que Tswarmon había abatido ya al IceDevimon contra el que luchaba—. Yuu, ¿qué haces aquí?

— ¡Un minuto!

La voz de Kira fue lo que impidió que Yuu diera su respuesta. La chica de las gafas de aviador, en compañía de Katsura, Miyu y sus amigos digitales, se acercó a Yuu y dijo:

—Yo te conozco… ¡Yo te vi morir!

Para Nene, Lelouch y Yuu fue la cosa más extraña haber escuchado aquello. Nene y Lelouch intercambiaron miradas, intentando pensar en posibles razones por las cuales Kira habría presenciado la muerte de Yuu Amano durante aquella batalla. Para Yuu fue mil veces peor, pues no todos los días escuchaba semejante afirmación.

— ¿De qué hablas? —intervino Katsura.

— ¡Ese chico! Él murió poco antes de que Clarisse Okada nos enviara a la Zona Oscura, ¿recuerdas?

— ¿Qué? —dijeron Yuu y Katsura a la vez.

—Cuando Clarisse Okada apareció, llegaron dos chicos con ella —explicó Kira, el recuerdo seguía vívido en su memoria y fue por eso que no le costó explicarlo—. Takuya… —su voz se quebró por un instante, pero encontró el valor dentro de sí para continuar haciendo a un lado sus sentimientos—. Takuya reconoció a uno de ellos, y el otro era este chico —dijo señalando a Yuu con un dedo—. Entonces, Mastermon utilizó su _Clown Cannon_ para deshacerse de ellos. ¡Nosotras los vimos morir a ambos!

— ¿Qué narices es un Mastermon? —preguntó Yuu.

—Sí, ahora lo recuerdo —dijo Katsura dando una palmada—. ¡Tienes razón!

— ¡Eso es mentira! —Atajó Nene—. ¡Yo vi morir a mi hermano! ¡Fue un disparo del rifle del Lancelot el que le quitó la vida!

— ¿Y qué diablos es un Lancelot? —Reclamó Yuu con más desesperación—. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

— ¡Es la _Brecha Dimensional_!

Si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Bokomon, posiblemente el confundido grupo habría enloquecido por tener tantas diferentes versiones de la muerte de un chico que seguía vivo. Miyu fue quien dio pie a la explicación antes de que todos volvieran a hablar.

— ¿Qué es la _Brecha Dimensional_ , Bokomon?

—Bueno, en realidad… No sé explicarlo bien.

Todos miraron a Bokomon con severidad por haber interrumpido de esa manera la discusión sin tener respuestas que darle a alguno de ellos.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacía ese IceDevimon aquí? —Preguntó Nene—. En la Zona Verde nunca hubo ningún Digimon de ese tipo, IceDevimon es un Digimon de la…

—La Zona Lago —intervino Sparrowmon—. Nene tiene razón, la presencia de un IceDevimon aquí es anormal.

—Muchas cosas anormales están pasando en nuestro mundo, es por eso que ustedes han llegado aquí —dijo Bokomon—. Cada vez que hay problemas en nuestro mundo, una nueva generación de DigiDestinados llega para devolver todo a la normalidad.

—Pero… Ninguno de nosotros pertenece a una nueva generación —puntualizó Katsura—. Todos nosotros hemos tenido ya nuestro propio momento para ayudar a este mundo.

—No —dijo Neemon—. Cada uno de ustedes estuvo en un distinto Mundo Digital, ninguno visitó el mismo que los demás.

— ¿De qué hablas? —dijo Nene confundida y un tanto molesta—. ¡Yo estuve en la Zona Verde! ¡Yo formo parte de la _generación_ que venció al emperador Bagramon!

—Alto —intervino Yuu colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Nene, Lelouch lo fulminó con la mirada ante aquel gesto y apretó los puños con fuerza—. Yo estuve también en esa batalla contra el emperador Bagramon, pero tú no eres la Nene que estuvo con nosotros. Ella está en casa, la vi esta mañana y no se parece en nada a lo que tú eres —dijo mirando a la chica con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Pues claro que no, ella pasó un tiempo en Britannia —intervino Lelouch hablando con la fría voz de Zero—. Eso debió haberla cambiado.

—Además, yo vi morir a mi hermano en Britannia —secundó Nene mirando a Yuu, imitaba a la perfección la expresión del muchacho rubio—. Tú tampoco eres mi hermano. El Yuu que yo conocí se habría lanzado al cuello de Lelouch al verlo.

— ¿Por qué querría yo lastimar a ese sujeto? —preguntó Yuu extrañado.

—El Yuu Amano que falleció en Britannia me odiaba a muerte, así como yo habría dado cualquier cosa por quitarle la vida —habló Zero de nuevo—. Es por eso que Nene y yo estamos convencidos de que tú no eres ese muchacho.

— ¿Y quién eres tú? —reclamó Yuu cuando la fría voz de Zero logró hacer que se sintiera ofendido.

—Yuu, Lelouch es mi novio —intervino Nene, Lelouch estaba a poco de ser víctima de su propia ira—. Y yo dejé de ser una Digimon Hunter hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? —le espetó Yuu.

Hizo falta que Kira, Katsura y Miyu volvieran a llamar la atención para evitar que iniciara otra discusión.

—Déjenme ver si lo entiendo —dijo Kira—. Yuu y Nene Amano pertenecen a la misma generación, ¿pero ambos provienen de mundos diferentes?

— ¿Mundos diferentes? —preguntó Nene.

— ¡Es por esto que les he pedido que nos acompañen al refugio! —Intervino Bokomon alzando la voz—. ¡Karminmon podrá explicarles esto con lujo de detalles!

—Bien, quiero ver a esa tal Karminmon —dijo Nene resuelta.

—Yo sólo quiero reunirme con mi hermana —dijo Lelouch para sí mismo, su voz llegó a los oídos de Nene y ella respondió entrelazando sus dedos con los de él para demostrarle su apoyo.

—Y yo sólo quiero que encontremos a Natsumi —dijo Miyu.

La evidente ausencia de otro miembro de aquellas chicas que no portaban Xros Loaders fue lo que plantó aquella idea en la mente de Nene.

— ¡Bokomon! —Exclamó, Lelouch supo al instante lo que Nene diría mucho antes de que ella pronunciara sus palabras—. Una mujer de cabello color verde y ojos amarillos, ¿la has visto?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Bokomon confundido.

—Su nombre es CC —intervino Lelouch—. ¿Sabes dónde está?

— ¿CC? —repitió Katsura por lo bajo y soltó una risa despectiva, Lelouch la fulminó con la mirada.

—No he visto a nadie con esas características —dijo Bokomon.

—Sólo vimos a Tagiru Akashi con esa otra niña, Nunally —dijo Neemon.

Nene y Lelouch sólo intercambiaron una mirada. Los ojos de Nene reflejaban angustia, los ojos de Lelouch mostraban la fría indiferencia de Zero en la que la preocupación se encontraba demasiado enterrada tras la fachada de un ser despiadado. Ambos se preguntaban lo mismo: ¿dónde se había metido CC?

Lo que ninguno de ellos imaginaba era que su excéntrica cómplice, aquella mujer amante de la pizza, también había llegado al Mundo Digital… Pero en aquel momento se encontraba en manos de un ser oscuro. Un ser despiadado que pretendía obtener una simple respuesta: ¿Qué era y cómo funcionaba el poder que Nene Amano tenía en su ojo derecho?

Nene y Lelouch no lo sabían, pero se acercaba el momento de conocer el verdadero rostro del mal… Un rostro que se caracterizaba por poseer un par de fríos ojos azules.


	18. Capítulo XVI: CC y Clarisse

XVI

CC y Clarisse

Primer Encuentro

En el Campo del Infierno fue el único sitio donde ella y su pequeño, pero sádico, cómplice pudieron encontrar un buen escondite. Se encontraban en un sitio tan apartado de la Zona Verde, tan distante de cualquier otra zona o _dimensión_ , que no había motivos para preocuparse. Y aún así, ella resguardó aquel oscuro castillo colocando compañías de Ogremons y Fugamons en cada entrada. Los cielos eran resguardados por una considerable cantidad de Devidramons, eso sin contar a los sanguinarios Astamons que vigilaban los interiores.

Oculta dentro de su fortaleza, aquella siniestra persona de rubios cabellos y fríos ojos azules ordenó que se construyera un panel de vigilancia desde podía ver todo lo que ocurría en cada una de las Zonas, con ayuda de una compañía Hi-VisionMonitormons a quienes tuvo que infectar con su _oscuridad_ para que éstos obedecieran ciegamente sus órdenes.

En aquella ocasión, _ella_ se encontraba en una de las tantas celdas que había ordenado que se construyesen. Celdas, calabozos, prisiones para todas y cada de una de sus víctimas a las que encadenaba de pies y manos para así evitar escapes indeseados.

Habría que admitirlo, estaba aprendiendo de sus errores del pasado.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la celda, se detuvo frente a su prisionera y la miró con auténtico y rebosante odio durante un minuto entero. Su víctima, una mujer de excéntrico cabello verde y enigmáticos ojos amarillos, no se inmutó siquiera con la siniestra presencia de su acompañante.

—Mírame —ordenó Clarisse, aunque la indiferencia fue su única respuesta.

Fue necesario que Clarisse chasqueara los dedos una vez, sólo una vez, para que ese par de SkullGizamons, mutaciones creadas por ella y sus experimentos, salieran de su DigiLector. El par de SkullGizamons se encargó de tomar las cadenas de la prisionera para crear un arnés. Un arnés que la sujetaba por el cuello y la levantaba a pocos centímetros del suelo. La pobre prisionera no pudo evitar demostrar que estaba siendo víctima de la falta de oxígeno, aunque estaba consciente de que nada podría hacerle daño.

Era inmortal, sí. Pero, ¿qué le aseguraba que las reglas de ese extraño _poder_ que poseía también funcionarían en ese mundo tan extraño?

—Váyanse —ordenó Clarisse cuando la tarea de los SkullGizamons estuvo hecha.

El par de súbditos pasaron detrás de ella. Clarisse no quitaba su fría mirada de las manos de CC, que con sus delgados dedos intentaba retirar las cadenas que presionaban contra su traquea.

—Sé que no puedes morir, y tú también lo sabes —habló Clarisse de nuevo, CC intentó mantenerse indiferente—. ¿Por qué no dejas de fingir y me lo demuestras?

Silencio.

La única respuesta de CC fueron un par de pataleos cuando ella intentó hacer que su cuerpo se levantara un poco más y así, engañar a la fuerza de gravedad que la traicionaba.

— ¿No vas a mostrarme lo que sabes hacer, bruja?

Clarisse, intentando reprimir un acceso de ira, buscó entre sus ropas el incentivo que necesitaba.

Un látigo de color negro.

— ¡Responde! —Silencio—. Entonces, será de la mala manera.

Acentuó sus palabras dándole una sacudida el látigo. El sonido de la prensa de cuero cortando el aire fue suficiente para que el cuerpo de CC se tensara. Deleitada con el terror que se reflejaba en esos ojos amarillos, Clarisse avanzó un par de pasos y se preparó para lanzar el primer golpe. Esperó, pues sabía bien que la expectación resulta más dolorosa que cualquier golpe directo.

—Sé bien de dónde vienes, bruja —siseó, CC no se dignó a mirarla—. Sé también que tienes un _poder_ ajeno a este mundo. Un _poder_ que yo quiero poseer. Sé bien a quién se lo otorgaste, sé…

—No importa lo que quieras, mi cómplice y yo no podemos dártelo.

CC fue cautelosa al no mencionar el nombre de Lelouch. Claro que esa discreción no fue suficiente para librarse del golpe que Clarisse asestó con el látigo, como castigo por esa interrupción. CC apretó con fuerza los dientes, el golpe se quedó remarcado en color rojo en su piel. Sus ropajes se rasgaron un poco, el dolor punzante no desapareció en ningún momento. Esbozando una cruel y sádica sonrisa, Clarisse se preparó para lanzar el segundo golpe.

—No hablo de ese remedo de príncipe —dijo Clarisse—. Lelouch Lamperouge, él es tu _cómplice_. —Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de CC cuando escuchó a Clarisse pronunciar aquél nombre—. No, bruja. Me refiero a _ella_. A la zorra a quien le otorgaste ese _poder_.

 _Nene_ , pensó CC y luchó por mantenerse en silencio. Sabía bien que se encontraba desprotegida pues Clarisse parecía saber todo acerca de ella. Por tanto, la única manera de salvar su pellejo era mantener la boca cerrada. El silencio podía representar una afirmación, así como también se interpretaba como una negación. De esa forma, estaría segura.

—Quiero saber cómo funciona ese _poder_ —sentenció Clarisse—. ¿Qué es lo que puedes hacer con él? ¿Cómo afecta a quienes no lo poseen? ¿Cuántas personas más lo tienen en sus cuerpos? ¡Dilo ya!

Tres golpes del látigo utilizó Clarisse para hacer que CC prorrumpiera en una respuesta.

—Es… Es complicado…

Escupió un poco de sangre y esbozó una mueca de dolor cuando intentó pestañear, gracias al corte que se había abierto cerca del rabillo de su ojo izquierdo. La sangre comenzaba a gotear por las puntas de sus pies, aquellos tres últimos golpes fueron suficientes para abrir severos cortes en toda la extensión de su abdomen.

—Imagino que lo es —asintió Clarisse—. También imagino que no hablarás.

—En eso estás en lo correcto.

CC no iba a dejarse vencer, no tan fácilmente.

Clarisse continuó con su discurso tras castigar a CC con cinco golpes del látigo, mismos que lograron destruir toda la parte inferior de sus ropas así como también se abrió una serie de golpes sangrantes que abarcaban toda la extensión de sus piernas. Los gritos de CC eran música para los oídos de la sádica rubia.

—Si no vas a cooperar, bruja, tendré que conseguir la información mediante otros medios.

Clarisse rió con frialdad y atacó con otro buen surtido de golpes que consiguieron empujar a CC a un estado de inconsciencia.

La sangre se encharcó a sus pies, al mismo tiempo que los ojos azules de Clarisse comenzaron a tornarse un poco rojos. Una pequeña mancha de color rojo carmesí, que parecía ser una forma de canalizar toda la maldad que albergaba en su interior.


	19. Capítulo XVII: Aurora Boreal

XVII

Aurora Boreal

En el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio se encontraba aquel pintoresco grupo que pasaba un rato pacientemente en la zona de espera. El mayor de todos ellos, un chico fornido y castaño, mataba el tiempo con ayuda de un videojuego al que le quedaban pocos minutos de vida antes de que la batería se agotara. El más pequeño del grupo, que debería estar entrando ya en las quince primaveras, miraba por encima del hombro de su amigo castaño y musitaba instrucciones para que el otro muchacho pudiera jugar correctamente. Otro chico, moreno y que era quizá uno o dos años menor que el castaño, tenía la mirada fija en un libro de texto que estaba escrito en italiano. Y la única chica del grupo, rubia y con un escultural cuerpo de infarto obtenido a lo largo de su adolescencia, ayudaba al chico moreno con su pronunciación del italiano.

— _Pasajeros del vuelo doscientos cuarenta y cinco con destino a Florencia, Italia, por favor comiencen a abordar por la compuerta G._

La voz femenina que anunció aquello fue suficiente para que el chico castaño apagara si videojuego y estirara los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Sus amigos y él se pusieron en pie y comenzaron las emotivas despedidas.

—Bueno, parece que es hora —dijo J.P y le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo moreno—. Buen viaje, Kouichi.

—Serán seis largos meses —se quejó Kouichi soltando un suspiro—. Será difícil estar tanto tiempo lejos de Japón.

—Promete que escribirás —intervino Zoe.

—Y también promete que traerás obsequios cuando vuelvas —secundó Tommy.

Kouichi rió.

—Los extrañaré —admitió con un dejo de tristeza—. Estoy poco acostumbrado a estar por mi cuenta, será difícil sin ustedes.

—Te aseguro que encontrarás a alguna sensual chica italiana —comentó J.P alzando las cejas y sonriendo sugestivamente de oreja a oreja.

Zoe tuvo que hacerlo callar mediante una fuerte bofetada que le dejó la mejilla roja al chico castaño.

—Vaya, en verdad los extrañaré —comentó Kouichi entre risas—. Tendría que existir alguna forma de ir todos juntos.

—Te sentará bien el nuevo ambiente, estar lejos de Japón es lo que necesitas.

J.P cambió el tono de su voz a uno más serio, más maduro. Puede que el cambio hubiera sido influenciado por lo dolorosos que eran los golpes de Zoe. Sea como fuere, Kouichi soltó un triste suspiro y asintió resignado.

—Tienes razón, J.P —dijo con la mirada agachada—. Quizá todos lo necesitamos, de alguna u otra manera.

—Cuando hayas llegado a Italia, intenta pensar en _él_ lo menos posible —dijo Zoe intentando esbozar una sonrisa de apoyo, a pesar de que sus bellos ojos verdes se habían cubierto por una fina capa de lágrimas—. Trata de divertirte y estarás bien.

—Lo extraño… —confesó Kouichi de mala gana y miró hacia el techo de la zona de espera intentando así ahuyentar las lágrimas—. A veces me pregunto si él estará perdido aún en el _Mundo Digital_.

—Seguramente es así —intervino Tommy optimista—. ¡Quizá en este momento está con mi _hermano_ Takuya!

—Posiblemente estén discutiendo por alguna cosa estúpida —rió J.P—. Ya me lo imagino, sin duda han intentado sacarse los ojos en más de una ocasión.

—Sí, y Kouji siempre es el ganador en esas peleas —secundó Zoe.

Las risas se hicieron presentes por un minuto entero, hasta que ellas mismas se apagaron paulatinamente. Volvieron a sumirse en un silencio sepulcral, tal y como ocurría cada vez que esos dos nombres salían a colación en cualquier momento del día. Zoe enjugó un par de lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y J.P parpadeó un par de veces intentando que el enrojecimiento en sus ojos dejara de ser tan evidente.

— _Pasajeros del vuelo doscientos cuarenta y cinco con destino a Florencia, Italia, por favor comiencen a abordar por la compuerta G._

Kouichi echó mano de su equipaje y comenzó a repartir abrazos para sus amigos.

—Cuídate —dijo J.P cuando fue su turno.

—Te extrañaremos —dijo Zoe y acompañó su abrazo con un beso en la mejilla.

—Vuelve pronto —dijo Tommy, a quien Kouichi despidió con un abrazo y revolviendo un poco su cabello.

Su despedida final consistió en agitar un poco los dedos. Avanzó hacia la compuerta y entregó su boleto de avión para perderse por aquel pasillo que lo conduciría a su vuelo.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente.

J.P se decidió a evitar que el sepulcral silencio se apoderara de ellos.

—Quiero una hamburguesa, ¿qué opinan?

— ¡Sí! —Exclamó Tommy entusiasmado—. ¡Yo quiero un batido de chocolate!

Las risas regresaron y los dos muchachos echaron a caminar hacia la salida del aeropuerto. Zoe, por otro lado, decidió rezagarse un momento. Sus ojos verdes se mantenían fijos en aquel avión que podían ver a través de un enorme ventanal. Vio a Kouichi subir al avión a pesar de que su amigo no se dio cuenta de su presencia. Soltó un triste suspiro y metió una mano a su bolsillo para buscar su teléfono. Cuando sus manos se cerraron sobre aquel aparato, se dio cuenta de que había salido tan aprisa de su casa que no se había fijado en realidad de lo que había tomado de encima de la mesa de noche.

Al sacar su _D-Scan_ de su bolsillo, lo miró fijamente y presionó un botón con el que encendió la pantalla. Las intermitentes imágenes de Kazemon y Zephyrmon le devolvieron la mirada, ellas sonreían cálidamente. Zoe suspiró de nuevo y habló en voz baja:

—Takuya y Kouji no están en el _Mundo Digital_ , ¿cierto?

Kazemon negó con la cabeza, Zoe asintió resignada y optó por seguir a sus amigos, que la llamaban a gritos desde la entrada del aeropuerto.

Era un día perfecto para hacer un picnic.

Comer al aire libre, con una manta dispuesta sobre el césped en la que ambos podían sentarse o recostarse. Una cesta de la que la chica sacaba racimos de uvas, de la que el chico había sacado un par de vasos desechables para servir la limonada fría.

Para ambos, era perfecto.

—Aún estoy un poco hambrienta —confesó ella entre risas cuando él le dio a probar la última uva que quedaba en el racimo—. ¿Queda más comida ahí dentro?

—Me parece que ya se ha terminado todo —respondió él y se recostó a un lado de ella.

La chica le mostró la corona de flores que estaba haciendo, él tuvo que admitir que luciría de maravilla en combinación el cabello castaño con mechones de color verde que usaba ella.

—Dentro de un rato tengo que irme —dijo ella con un falso dejo de tristeza que lo hizo reír.

— ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde?

—Joe ha dicho que me ayudaría un poco con el álgebra.

— ¿Por qué no me lo has pedido a mí?

—Lo habría hecho si Matt no hubiera comentado que has estado aprobando con la nota mínima.

—Matt siempre lo exagera todo —rió él.

Ella respondió con una cálida sonrisa y se incorporó para mirarlo.

—Me he divertido contigo hoy, Tai —dijo ella—. Esta fue una de las mejores citas de la vida.

Él se sonrojo y sonrió de vuelta.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Así que sí estaban saliendo!

— ¡Te lo dije! ¡Nunca me equivoco en estas cosas!

Tai y Mimi tuvieron que levantarse, un poco apenados, cuando escucharon las voces de sus dos fieles compañeros que habían salido de entre los arbustos. Las mejillas de ambas partes de la feliz pareja se tornaron de un intenso color rojo.

—Pa-Palmon, ¿qué haces aquí? —reclamó Mimi indignada.

Tai tan sólo balbuceaba.

—Y pensar que Gomamon ha dicho que Joe quiere invitarla a salir —comentó Agumon intentando parecer apesadumbrado.

— ¿Joe? —Preguntó Palmon, las mejillas de Mimi no podían enrojecerse más—. Creí que era Izzy quien estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Más risas, Mimi se encontraba completamente sorprendida.

—Vamos, Agumon —dijo Tai cuando recuperó el habla—. Ayúdame a recoger las cosas.

Agumon accedió, pronto el picnic hubo desaparecido.

Mimi se unió para dejar totalmente limpio el lugar, cosa que fue casi imposible cuando Agumon comenzó a revolverlo todo en busca de algún bocadillo sobreviviente. Tai tuvo que controlar el hambre de su amigo dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

—Tai, casi lo olvido —dijo Mimi cuando consiguió dejar la cesta fuera del alcance de Agumon—. Matt me ha dado entradas gratis para su concierto del sábado.

—Sora comentó algo sobre eso —dijo el chico estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza—. Había olvidado por completo comentarlo con Matt. Sus ensayos y mis prácticas de soccer de esta semana han sido brutales, no hemos tenido tiempo de conversar.

—Sucede que… Matt me dio tres entradas —continuó Mimi y agachó un poco la mirada sintiéndose apenada—. Le he entregado una a Izzy, así que… Me preguntaba si tú querrías ir conmigo.

Él parpadeó incrédulo un par de veces.

— ¿Estás invitándome al concierto de Matt? —Dijo confundido—. Se supone que somos sus amigos, es obvio que debemos estar ahí.

Ella lo miró con impaciencia y puso los ojos en blanco.

Era algo con lo que ella debía lidiar constantemente: Tai podía ser un poco tonto en múltiples ocasiones cuando se trataba de salir juntos como pareja.

— ¡Mimi! —Exclamó Palmon de repente, salvando así a Tai de un inminente golpe que le habría dejado el ojo morado—. ¡Mira el cielo!

Ella obedeció y se quedó sin habla cuando sus ojos presenciaron el momento en el que aquella estela de colores se postró en el cielo. Asemejaba a una serpiente, se movía en ondas que propagaban las luces de colores por todas partes.

Fue un espectáculo precioso, pero para los dos muchachos resultó tan inquietante que un escalofrío apareció en sus espaldas.

— ¿Una aurora boreal? —preguntó Tai incrédulo.

—Igual que aquella vez… —comentó Mimi con un hilo de voz.

En ese momento escucharon un fuerte estruendo que los ensordeció por un breve instante. Un sonido similar al de una explosión, combinada con el chirrido de los metales y el feroz rugido que ellos sólo pudieron asociar a algún Digimon de proporciones descomunales.

—Tai… ¿Qué es eso? —Musitó Mimi—. ¿Tú también lo has escuchado?

Pero cuando Tai separó los labios para responder, aquella luz se hizo presente. Sus pupilas se contrajeron hasta parecer tan solo un par de diminutos puntos negros y así, sin más, los dos se esfumaron sin dejar rastro.

Algo que alguna vez debieron agradecer fue eso: que su llamado no fue tan brutal como pasó con los otros.


	20. Capítulo XVIII: Un Nuevo Equipo

XVIII

Un Nuevo Equipo

Bokomon y Neemon condujeron a los recién llegados hasta el refugio, donde todos fueron recibidos por la comitiva de Digimons que los rodearon. Algunos pequeños Tsunomons saltaron a los brazos de Kira y sus amigas, gritando emocionados:

— ¡Llegaron! ¡Al fin llegaron!

Un grupo de Pickmonz, por otra parte, acudió con Nene y Yuu.

Lelouch se rezagó del grupo cuando se dio cuenta de que Nene estaba prestándole su entera atención al pequeño Pickmon que llevaba en brazos, mismo que le decía lo emocionado que estaba por ver de nuevo a los miembros del _Xros Heart_. No era difícil adivinar que Nene no quería ser catalogada como tal, pero poco podía hacer cuando todos parecían haber reavivado sus esperanzas tan sólo al verla.

— ¡Nene! ¡Lelouch!

Tagiru se abrió paso hacia sus amigos. Para su propia sorpresa, Lelouch se alegró al verlo. El enérgico muchacho estaba dispuesto a envolver a Nene en un fuerte abrazo, cuando Yuu también se giró y sonrió como si estuviera reencontrándose con un viejo amigo. Tagiru se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Yuu? —Preguntó con voz ronca—. ¿Eres tú?

—Pues claro que soy yo —se quejó Yuu—. ¿Qué te ocurre? Me viste ayer en la práctica de baloncesto, ¿recuerdas? Tuvimos que llevar a Taiki a casa luego de que casi se desmayara.

Tagiru negó con la cabeza y su semblante se ensombreció.

—No —balbuceó—. Tú… El Lancelot…

—Yuu, Tagiru ha venido con nosotros —intervino Nene y colocó una mano sombre el hombro de su hermano para llamar su atención—. Es el Tagiru de nuestra dimensión, él estuvo con nosotros en Britannia. También él vio morir al Yuu de nuestra dimensión.

Yuu asintió, Tagiru arqueó una ceja. Al punto, olvidó su confusión y dijo acalorado:

— ¡Lelouch, tienes que ver esto!

Para Lelouch fue incómodo el simple hecho de que Tagiru lo tomara por la mano para hacerlo caminar, casi a rastras, entre todos los Digimons que seguían saliendo de ninguna parte. Intentó liberarse por todos los medios, pero le fue imposible. Nene y Yuu siguieron al enérgico muchacho, hasta que llegaron a una cámara donde Tagiru se detuvo. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Lelouch para hacer que se detuviera igualmente, consiguiendo sólo que Lelouch lo fulminara con la mirada.

—Espera aquí —le dijo Tagiru.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Tagiru? —preguntó Nene.

—Ya lo verán —aseguró Tagiru con una sonrisa.

Entró a la cámara y se perdió de vista durante un instante, mismo que sirvió para crear expectación.

—Nunally —dijo él dentro de la cámara—, Lelouch está aquí.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Mi hermano?

— ¡Ya era hora! —habló Gumdramon.

Lelouch suspiró aliviado y sonrió, esperando a que la silla de ruedas apareciera para que él pudiera inclinarse y tomar las manos de su hermana. Pero al ver a la persona que salió de la cámara, sujetándose del hombro de Tagiru y dando pasos lentos a causa de que aún no controlaba del todo el temblor de sus piernas, Lelouch se llevó la mayor sorpresa de la vida.

Aquellos bellos ojos púrpura brillaban gracias a la ilusión que a ella le provocó ver por primera vez el rostro de su hermano luego de tanto tiempo. Un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, sonrió como si fuera la persona más feliz de la vida y dijo, con la voz quebrada por el llanto:

— ¿Hermano?

—Nunally…

Lelouch corrió a envolverla en un fuerte abrazo, misma que ella respondió. Nene sonrió embelesada cuando observó el brillo de un par de lágrimas de felicidad que emanaban de los ojos del muchacho. Lelouch aferraba a Nunally con tal fuerza que parecía no querer dejarla ir nunca. Tagiru sonrió satisfecho y acto seguido, miró con el seño fruncido el ojo brillante de Nene.

—Es el _Geass_ —explicó ella sintiéndose un tanto incómoda, Tagiru asintió como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

Lelouch finalmente se separó de Nunally y la tomó por los hombros, ninguno de los dos hermanos había borrado su sonrisa. Ella llevó una mano hacia el rostro de su hermano para darle una suave caricia, tal y como solía hacer cuando las fallas en sus ojos le impedían ver el mundo. Hizo caso omiso del _Geass_ activado y dijo, aún contenta:

—Eres tú… Ya quería verte…

—Nunally… Puedes ver… Y puedes caminar… ¿Cómo pasó?

Pero en el fondo no quería obtener explicaciones, pues lo único que deseaba era que Nunally pudiera quedarse para siempre en esas condiciones. Con el sentido de la vista recuperado y con las piernas totalmente funcionales.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

La voz de Karminmon sobresaltó a los recién llegados. Lelouch y Nene adoptaron una actitud defensiva, protegiendo a Nunally y adoptando la calidad de escudos humanos. Nene se preparó para usar su Xros Loader y Lelouch extendió el brazo para realizar el movimiento tan característico que usaba a la hora de invocar los poderes del _Geass_. Sin embargo, Tagiru intervino antes de que los ataques fueran lanzados.

— ¡No, alto! —Dijo extendiendo las manos y colocándose entre sus dos amigos y la guerrera Digimon, quien había preparado su espada al darse cuenta de que Lelouch y Nene estaban dispuestos a pelear—. ¡Ella no lastimará a Nunally! Sé que su voz no es muy amigable, pero es nuestra aliada.

— ¿Aliada? —Preguntó Lelouch con la voz fría de Zero—. ¿Y de dónde diablos ha salido ella?

— ¡Karminmon!

El semblante de la guerrera Digimon se suavizó considerablemente cuando se escucharon las voces de Kira, Katsura y Miyu. Nene y Lelouch sólo intercambiaron miradas cuando comenzaron los abrazos y los saludos efusivos.

— ¡Karminmon, me da mucho gusto verte! —dijo Kira.

—Ha pasado tanto —secundó Katsura.

—Sabía que te encontraríamos pronto, Karminmon —terció Miyu.

—Estaba segura de que ustedes llegarían —dijo Karminmon con un dejo de nostalgia, pronto había dejado de parecer tan hostil—. Estaba convencida de ello. No iban a dejar desamparado a nuestro mundo.

—Éste también es nuestro mundo —dijo Kira decidida—. Ahora que estamos aquí, tienes que decirnos lo que está pasando.

—Sí —intervino Nene y dio un par de pasos hacia la guerrera Digimon—. ¿Qué está pasando?

La atención de Karminmon se fijó entonces en el _Geass_ de Nene, mismo que también aparecía en el ojo de Lelouch. Avanzó hacia Nene y tomó el rostro de la chica con ambas manos para examinarla. Incomoda, Nene sacudió la cabeza para liberarse de su agarre.

— ¿Nene Amano? —preguntó Karminmon confundida, Nene asintió—. ¿La misma Nene Amano que se dejó manipular por DarkKnightmon, convirtiéndose en general del ejército Twilight? —Nene asintió de nuevo, Lelouch arqueó las cejas al darse cuenta de que aquello podría explicar a la perfección el hecho de que Nene poseyera semejantes habilidades a la hora de pelear—. ¿La misma Nene Amano que se unió al Xros Heart y que venció al malvado emperador Bagramon? —Nene asintió de nuevo—. ¿La misma Nene que luchó contra el terrible Quartzmon?

—La misma Nene Amano que viajó al sacro imperio de Britannia —continuó la chica, Lelouch esbozó media sonrisa al darse cuenta de que Nene decía aquello con rebosante orgullo—. La misma Nene Amano que luchó contra el Xros Heart para defender a la Orden de los Caballeros Negros y a los _Elevens_. La misma Nene Amano que aceptó el contrato de CC para obtener un _Geass_. La misma Nene Amano que se convirtió en la mano derecha del líder de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros, Zero. La misma Nene Amano que luchó contra sus amigos con tal de proteger al décimo séptimo príncipe del sacro imperio. Esa soy yo: Nene Amano Li Britannia.

Karminmon asintió y Yuu miró confundido a su hermana. La atención de la guerrera Digimon se fijó entonces en Lelouch y dijo:

—Tú debes ser ese muchacho que Nene mencionó, ¿cierto?

—Soy Lelouch Lamperouge —respondió él con la voz de Zero.

Se detuvo ahí, tras haber dicho su nombre. No estaba dispuesto a hablar más de la cuenta, no a sabiendas de que estaba en un sitio desconocido. Nadie podía culparlo, todos estaban tan confundidos que no estaban seguros de qué debían responder cuando alguien les preguntaba algo.

—Y tú —dijo Karminmon hacia Yuu—, ¿eres el hermano de la Nene que está aquí con nosotros?

—No —respondió el aludido—. Yo pertenezco a otra _dimensión_.

Karminmon asintió.

—Bien, escúchenme —dijo ella, el grupo de humanos formó una hilera frente a ella, Nunally se había prendido del brazo de su hermano para poder mantenerse en pie—. No puedo perder más tiempo, no ahora que Kira ha vuelto.

— ¿Por qué Kira Yagami es tan importante? —Preguntó Nene cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho ella? El Xros Heart tiene más posibilidades de vencer en cualquier batalla. Si bien el Taiki Kudou de mi generación está desaparecido, al menos el Taiki de la dimensión de Yuu podría ayudarnos. Es él el dueño del Código Corona.

—Fuimos nosotras quienes luchamos contra los Dark Tamers —intervino Katsura tomando una actitud defensiva—. Vimos morir a los Héroes Legendarios. Entre ellos, estaba Taiki Kudou.

— ¡Chicas, basta! —dijo Tagiru colocándose entre ambas—. No se trata de ver quién ha hecho más cosas heroicas. Guarden silencio y que Karminmon nos explique lo que está pasando.

Ambas se fulminaron con las miradas.

—Lo que está pasando es que Clarisse Okada ha vuelto —dijo Karminmon resuelta, Kira sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

— ¿Quién es Clarisse Okada? —Preguntó Nene—. ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con nosotros?

—Si ustedes están aquí es por la _brecha dimensional_ —explicó Karminmon—. Clarisse ha estado llamando a los enemigos de otras dimensiones, sujetos que las distintas generaciones de DigiDestinados se encargaron de vencer. Apokalymon para la generación de Tai Yagami, MalorMyotismon para la generación de Davis Motomiya, el D-Reaper para la generación de Takato Matsuda, Lucemon para la generación de Takuya Kanbara, Yggdrassil para la generación de Masaru Daimon, Bagramon para la generación de Taiki Kudou, Quartzmon para la generación de Tagiru Akashi, y…

—Y Mastermon para nuestra generación —completó Kira, Karminmon asintió.

—Además de eso, las Zonas del Digimundo se han visto conquistadas por distintos súbditos de Clarisse. El lugar en el que estamos ahora, la Zona Verde, ha sido conquistado por el terrible Devimon.

—El primer enemigo de tu padre, Kira —aportó Bokomon mirando a la chica.

—Después, en la Zona Isla se encuentran los dominios de uno de los Dark Masters: MetalSeadramon —continuó Karminmon—. En la Zona Magma se encuentra Cerberusmon. La Zona Lago ha sido conquistada por DarkKnightmon. —Nene sintió que algo en su interior se quebraba, Lelouch tuvo que tomar su mano para infundirle un poco de valor—. La Zona Arena fue conquistada por SkullScorpiomon. En la Zona Cielo se encuentra Lilithmon. La Zona Bosque ha sido destruida y conquistada por Puppetmon. La Zona Polvo se encuentra a merced de Arukenimon. En la Zona Shinobi se encuentra Dynasmon. La Zona Disco ha sido tomada por Blastmon. La Zona Dulce está bajo el control de LordKnightmon. Y en la Zona Espada se encuentra Tactimon.

—Creo que ya he entendido lo que buscas de nosotros —se aventuró a decir Nene, quien aún no se reponía tras haber escuchado el nombre de DarkKnightmon—. Quieres que luchemos contra ellos para salvar a este mundo de la oscuridad.

—Eso es justamente lo que todos esperamos.

— ¡Pues no se hable más! —Exclamó Tagiru y extendió una mano hacia el frente—. Lo haremos, todos somos héroes a nuestra manera. ¿Quién está conmigo?

Nene soltó una risita.

—Cuenta con Cheepmon y conmigo —dijo Kira decidida y colocó su mano sobre la de Tagiru—. Vencí a Clarisse Okada una vez, estoy lista para hacerlo de nuevo.

—Keramon y yo también estamos dispuestos —secundó Katsura y colocó su mano sobre la de Kira.

—Que esos Digimons oscuros se preparen —terció Miyu colocando su mano sobre la de Katsura—. Biyomon y yo estamos con ustedes.

—Damemon y yo también lo haremos —dijo Yuu y colocó su mano sobre la de Miyu.

—Sparrowmon y yo los ayudaremos —dijo Nene por último—. Este mundo es como un segundo hogar para todos nosotros. No podemos permitir que nada le haga daño.

Todos intercambiaron sonrisas. Todos excepto aquel chico moreno que miraba con frialdad la espalda de Nene, preguntándose si acaso estaba a punto de perder a su cómplice favorita.

—Hermano, ¿tú no vas a unirte?

Lelouch se irguió y echó a caminar para salir de aquel escondite, llevándose a Nunally consigo.

—No es nuestra guerra, Nunally. Para lo único que podríamos servir, sería como peones. Y no estoy dispuesto a arriesgarte de esa manera.

—Pero, Nene y Tagiru nos necesitan.

Lelouch negó con la cabeza.

—Estarán bien sin nosotros. Nene es fuerte.

Cuando Nene se giró, buscando la mirada de Lelouch, tan sólo pudo ver que el muchacho ya se había retirado.


	21. Capítulo XIX: ¿Aún Seremos Cómplices?

XIX

¿Aún Seremos Cómplices?

No fue fácil para Nene conseguir salir de la marabunta de Digimons que la rodeaban, especialmente cuando aquella chica de las gafas de aviador, Kira Yagami, quería comenzar a tocar los temas de la planeación de las batallas. Aunque Mervamon se ofreció a encargarse del asunto en representación de Nene, la joven Idol se negó y la llevó consigo.

Cuando al fin consiguió liberarse de la multitud, siguió avanzando hacia la salida del escondite donde el ejército de Karminmon parecía tener su base de operaciones. Era una noche tranquila, el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas y no soplaba la más mínima corriente de aire… Fue por esa misma razón que el mal presentimiento se apoderó de ella.

La nostalgia la golpeó con un puño de hierro cuando recordó sus primeros días en Britannia, en aquellas ocasiones en las que se sentía tan insegura y con tantos deseos de volver a casa. Tan decidida a regresar, que tenía la idea de escapar de la mansión Ashford para buscar a sus amigos. Aunque luego, claro, su opinión dio un completo giro y ella habría dado todo con tal de nunca volver. Se preguntó en ese momento: ¿cómo podría estar pasándolo Lelouch? ¿Qué estaría pasando por su mente? ¿Estaría acaso tratando de invocar al espíritu de Zero para ayudarles en esa batalla?

—Lelouch —llamó en voz baja, sintiendo esa molesta sensación de paranoia causada por la tranquilidad de la noche.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Se detuvo fuera de una de las casas de la Zona Verde, misma que estaba vacía y parecía haber sido saqueada. Recargó su espalda en el muro y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Sintió un molesto picor en el ojo donde portaba el _Geass_ , pero tuvo que contenerse para no posar sus manos sobre él. Se limitó a pestañear un par de veces hasta que la molestia desapareció. Sacó el Xros Loader de su bolsillo y lo miró durante una fracción de segundo que logró perturbarla, pues el _Geass_ se reflejó en la pantalla y la hizo darse cuenta de que ya no se parecía en absoluto a la Nene Amano que había sido antes. A la Nene Amano que todos parecían estar esperando.

No quería pensar de esa manera, así como tampoco quería que Lelouch apareciera de repente y, por azares del destino, consiguiera leer sus pensamientos… Pero vaya que en ese momento, Nene deseó no haberse convertido en ese _algo_ que había visto reflejado en la pantalla del Xros Loader.

—Nene.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su hermano. Se apartó del muro donde estaba recargada y miró en la dirección hacia donde él había aparecido. Una punzada de culpa la golpeó justo en el corazón cuando recordó que ese Yuu no era su verdadero hermano. El chico rubio se detuvo al estar frente a ella. Esbozó media sonrisa y apartó un par de mechones de cabello que caían sobre los hombros de su hermana.

—Te hiciste algo en el cabello —comentó él, era una afirmación.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo teñí, quería que tuviera un color un poco más fuerte —explicó.

—Y cambiaste tu peinado, también tus ropas.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Los años pasan —intentó explicar, Yuu rió por lo bajo.

—Los años y las dimensiones, hermana.

Algo en esas palabras movió _algo_ en el interior de Nene.

—No soy tu hermana, Yuu.

—Eres Nene Amano, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, pero…

—Y yo, soy Yuu Amano.

—Tú estás vivo en tu dimensión. Quizá la Nene que tú conoces esté saliendo con otra persona. Yo estoy con un príncipe exiliado y presuntamente muerto.

Soltó una risita nerviosa al darse cuenta de lo estúpida que se escuchaba esa explicación.

—Mi hermana está saliendo con Kiriha.

— ¿En verdad?

—Llevan más de tres años juntos. Es _el romance del siglo_ , según los medios. Kiriha se ha mudado a Hong Kong con ella, y ambos tienen una casa de descanso en Japón.

—Ya veo…

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Quién es ese chico con el que sales?

—Es una larga historia.

—Bueno, tenemos tiempo. Pasaremos mucho tiempo aquí.

—Lo sé… Pero quisiera no hablar de Lelouch por ahora.

— ¿Por qué no?

—A él no le gusta hablar de su pasado.

— ¿Y a ti?

—Tengo un pasado muy oscuro, Yuu. Asesiné a mis amigos, mi hermano murió por culpa mía.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Por amor.

Lo dijo así, resuelta y sin tapujos. Tan segura estaba de sus sentimientos hacia Lelouch que no le costaba admitirlo.

Yuu sonrió.

—Me alegra que seas feliz, hermana.

—No soy tu hermana, ya te lo he dicho. Tú tampoco te pareces en lo más mínimo a mi hermano.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo.

Los dos hermanos se giraron en cuanto escucharon la voz de Lelouch a sus espaldas.

Nene suspiró aliviada y agradeció en sus adentros que el chico había aparecido sano y salvo. Nunally iba prendida del brazo de su hermano, él actuaba como un soporte pues la pequeña aún no estaba del todo acostumbrada a caminar. Los fríos ojos de Zero se posaron sobre Nene y ella, sintiendo un golpe de nostalgia tras haber visto esa mirada, giró hacia su hermano y dijo:

—Yuu, ¿podrías llevarte a Nunally al refugio? Lelouch y yo los alcanzaremos en un momento. —Al darse cuenta de que Lelouch no quería dejar ir a su hermana, la chica tuvo que añadir—: No te angusties, Yuu no la lastimará.

Resignado, Lelouch asintió.

—Dame la mano —dijo Yuu cuando Nunally avanzó hacia él, la pequeña obedeció—. Así que tu nombre es Nunally.

—Sí —dijo ella y ambos comenzaron a alejarse.

Para Nene y Lelouch fue sumamente extraño ver a Yuu tratar con tanta amabilidad a la pequeña Nunally. En otras circunstancias, Lelouch ya habría estado apuntando a la cabeza de chico rubio con un arma.

—Tranquilo —insistió Nene y colocó una mano sobre la espalda del chico para llamar su atención—. Yuu no la lastimará. Él es diferente.

—Luce igual al otro Yuu.

—Pero es distinto.

—Si él se atreve a lastimarla, juro que…

—No pienses en eso. Tendrás que aprender a confiar en los demás. Ahora formamos parte de un equipo.

—Un equipo al que yo no pertenezco.

Sus palabras cayeron como un balde de agua helada sobre los hombros de Nene. Lelouch dio un par de pasos al frente y se quedó mirando hacia el cielo durante un par de segundos. Ella lo miró con recelo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Exigió saber, sintiéndose un poco ofendida—. ¿Es que acaso nuestro equipo no cumple con las expectativas de un gran líder como tú?

—Estoy diciendo que yo no pertenezco aquí —dijo él mirándola a ella con firmeza—. Tú conoces bien este mundo, sabes cómo atacar. Yo soy inútil en este momento.

—Quizá conozca bien este mundo, pero tú eres un gran estratega.

—Esta no es mi guerra.

—Tampoco el asunto de los _Elevens_ y Britannia era de mi incumbencia, y aún así arriesgué mi vida luchando por ti.

No pudo evitar levantar la voz, despertando así la actitud fría y poco paciente de Zero.

—Tú quisiste luchar junto a mí —le recordó él—. Yo nunca te obligué a hacerlo.

—Me obligaste —corrigió ella con severidad—. Me convertiste en tu mano derecha. La única razón por la que lo acepté fue porque me enamoré de ti. ¿Y tú? ¿Es así como vas a corresponderme?

—No comprendo a qué te refieres.

—Luché por el Área 11 por ti. ¿Tú no vas a luchar por el Digimundo?

—Nene…

—Creí que éramos cómplices. No, creí que éramos más que eso.

—Nene, no lo entiendes.

—Parece que quien no lo entiende eres tú, Lelouch.

Y ella, enfurecida, dio la media vuelta y se retiró.

La culpa invadió a Lelouch, haciéndole preguntarse una única cosa: ¿podrían ser cómplices también en ese mundo tan extraño?


	22. Capítulo XX: ¡Liberemos a la Zona Verde!

XX

¡Liberemos a la Zona Verde!

Las ansias por entrar en acción carcomían por dentro a Kira. Tanto fue así que no tuvo más remedio que exigir que un par de Digimons le mostraran un mapa de la Zona Verde. Carecían de él, por supuesto, así que a Bokomon se le encomendó la tarea de dibujar un mapa a escala sobre una de las paredes de la guarida. Fue difícil trabajar en ello, pues Neemon no se cansaba de corregir cada pequeño detalle a pesar de que cada vez que lo hacía se convertía en acreedor de un golpe con el elástico de sus pantaloncillos. Kira observaba con los brazos cruzados, esperando impacientemente el momento en el que pudiera llamar al resto del improvisado ejército para poder hacer los planes. Una ola de euforia la recorría por dentro, se sentía más completa que nunca al poder ejercer de nuevo su rol como la _líder_ del grupo. Cheepmon, quien se mantenía suspendido a un lado de ella, estaba igualmente emocionado.

La atención de Kira se fijó en Nene cuando la joven Idol apareció en su campo de visión. La chica castaña se notaba visiblemente enfurecida, para Kira fue evidente la respuesta cuando vio entrar a ese atractivo muchacho moreno detrás de la Idol. Kira rió por lo bajo y tuvo que cubrir su sonrisa con una mano para evitar que Nene lo notara.

— ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? —le preguntó Cheepmon con ese dejo de inocencia tan propio de los suyos.

—Parece que hay _problemas en el paraíso_ —canturreó Kira.

Cheepmon siguió mirándola con un dejo de confusión.

Kira dirigió una última mirada hacia el mapa que Bokomon aún no terminaba de dibujar, le hizo una seña a Cheepmon para que siguiera sus pasos y así, sin más, se acercó hacia donde Nene se había quedado sentada. La Idol esbozaba esa mueca de pocos amigos, hacía uso de la actitud fría que había aprendido a utilizar en Britannia. Una versión femenina de la expresión indiferente e intimidante de Zero. Kira se colocó a un lado de ella y miró por el rabillo del ojo el _Geass_ de Nene. Ese brillo tan enigmático le robó la atención por un breve instante a la chica de las gafas de aviador. Cuando consiguió dejarlo en el olvido, dio un chasquido con la lengua y habló.

— ¿Duele?

Nene la miró furtivamente durante un momento, pues pensó por un instante que Kira había formulado aquella pregunta refiriéndose a su evidente enfado. Kira rió de nuevo.

—Lo que tienes en el ojo —explicó—. ¿Te duele?

Nene se mostró aliviada.

—Al principio era como si alguien me hubiera lanzado ácido en el ojo —respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Ha dejado de doler, pero en ocasiones se siente un picor como si tuviera alguna alergia.

— ¿Para qué funciona?

—Quien sea que lo vea, obedecerá ciegamente mis órdenes.

— ¿Y el ojo de tu novio tiene los mismos poderes?

—El _poder_ se llama _Geass_. Y sí, él posee la misma habilidad.

Kira asintió y el silencio reinó durante un breve instante.

Recibieron ambas con gusto a una pareja de Digimons, Jijimon y Babamon, que repartían pequeños cuencos llenos a reventar de _DigiNoir_. Kira miró las botanas como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, Nene se llevó un puñado de ellos a la boca como si se tratara de algunos dulces.

— ¿Esto es comestible? —preguntó Kira y tomó un puñado de DigiNoir para observarlo más de cerca.

—Te gustará —aseguró Nene tras comer el segundo puñado.

Kira fue osada y probó las pequeñas botanas, descubriendo que tenían un sabor similar al de las hojuelas de maíz.

— ¿Qué está haciendo Bokomon? —Preguntó la joven Idol—. ¿Qué está dibujando?

—Es un mapa de la Zona Verde —explicó Kira—. Lo necesitaremos para hacer nuestros planes.

— ¿Tienes ya alguna de idea sobre cuándo atacar?

—Tenemos que atacar lo más pronto posible.

—Devimon no parece representar un obstáculo demasiado grande.

—Todo se basa en nuestra estrategia. Tenemos que demostrarles a Devimon a los demás secuaces de Clarisse que no vamos a permitir que sigan afectando este mundo.

—Aún queda el tema de la _brecha dimensional_. Tenemos que buscar también una forma de repararla.

—Estoy segura de que todo lo que debemos hacer es vencer a Clarisse. Cuando ella haya sido derrotada, la _brecha dimensional_ se reparará.

—Si mi hermano está aquí, ¿qué posibilidades habrá de que los demás miembros de su equipo vengan a ayudarnos?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Crees que vengan también los otros miembros del Xros Heart que existe en su dimensión?

Ese tema parecía realmente angustiar a Nene, Kira lo supo por la manera en la que la joven Idol agachaba la mirada a la hora de mencionarlo. Obedeciendo a un impulso, Kira le dio una palmada en la espalda a su interlocutora.

—Si eso pasa, recibiremos la mejor de las ayudas. ¿No crees que en este momento necesitaremos la ayuda de alguno de los All Stars?

— ¿De los _qué_?

—Los All Stars. Ya sabes: Omegamon, Imperialdramon, Gallantmon Crimson Mode, Susanoomon, ShineGreymon Burst Mode, Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode y Arresterdramon.

No tuvo problemas a la hora de mencionar todos aquellos nombres, aunque un ligero temblor en su voz se hizo presente a la hora de mencionar a Susanoomon. Un tic nervioso se apoderó de ella y tuvo que llevar una mano a la parte trasera de su oreja izquierda para acariciar con un par de dedos el elástico de sus gafas.

—Los Héroes Legendarios —razonó Nene y asintió—. ¿Los has visto? —Kira asintió y evitó entrar en detalles—. Yo también. Ellos nos ayudaron a salvar nuestro mundo del terrible Quartzmon.

—Lucharon con nosotros para salvar al Digimundo de los Dark Tamers —compartió Kira—. Ellos… Ellos se sacrificaron por nosotros, ¿sabes?

— ¿En verdad?

—Sí… Vimos morir a muchos de nuestros amigos, ¿sabes?

—Lo entiendo… También yo los vi morir.

—Estas gafas —dijo Kira sacándose las gafas de aviador para mostrárselas a Nene, ella las miró con las cejas arqueadas cuando su mente comenzó con la labor de reconocimiento— le pertenecían a Takuya Kanbara. El dueño de los DigiSpirits Humano y Bestia del Fuego.

—Un chico que podía Digievolucionar por sí mismo, ¿cierto?

—Así es.

— ¿Él murió?

Kira se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Ya que has preguntado acerca del Xros Heart, yo tengo otra pregunta para ti —dijo Kira para cambiar el tema, aunque estaba consciente de que estaba por caer nuevamente en la mención de su amor platónico.

—Dispara.

— ¿Crees que sea posible que los poseedores de los DigiSpirits de otra dimensión vengan con nosotros?

— ¿Otros _poseedores_?

—Kouichi Kimura, Kouji Minamoto, Zoe Orimoto, J. P Shibayama, Tommy Himmi y…

— ¿Y…?

—Y Takuya Kanbara.

Enjugó discretamente una lágrima solitaria y pestañeó un par de veces, Nene prefirió fingir que nunca vio aquella reacción y se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que sólo nos queda esperar —dijo la joven Idol—. Quizá aparezcan para ayudarnos.

—Sí… Tienes razón…

Para Nene fue más que evidente la razón por la cual Kira actuaba de esa manera cuando el nombre de Takuya Kanbara salía a colación. La certeza la obligó a mirar en la dirección donde Lelouch intentaba ayudar a que Nunally pudiera mantenerse erguida durante más de dos minutos continuos. Nene soltó un suspiro y deseó para sus adentros, a pesar de seguir enfada con él, nunca tener que pronunciar el nombre de Lelouch Lamperouge con tanta tristeza como hacía Kira con el nombre de Takuya.

 _El enamoramiento es una emoción misteriosa_ , pensó la Idol, _posible de sentir pero imposible de ocultar._

— ¡Está listo! —Exclamó Bokomon—. ¡He terminado!

Kira terminó de vaciar el cuenco de DigiNoir, sacudió las manos para deshacerse de las migas y dio una palmada para reavivar sus propios ánimos.

—Andando —le dijo a Nene y le dedicó un guiño.

La joven Idol sonrió y la siguió, sintiendo que había encontrado a una excelente _cómplice_.

El mapa que Bokomon dibujó era simple y hecho con garabatos, aunque bastante claro y conciso. Todas las pequeñas casas que conformaban la aldea se señalaban con triángulos dispuestos alrededor de lo que parecía ser una torre. Lelouch encontró en aquel garabato un familiar parecido con una pieza de ajedrez. Sin quererlo, su mente comenzó a trabajar en una posible estrategia. Por último, el mapa mostraba el escondite donde todos se habían ocultado, Bokomon lo había señalado con una versión en miniatura del emblema del Valor.

Karminmon fue quien comenzó a explicar.

—Nosotros estamos aquí —señaló la guerrera con un dedo que dirigió hacia la marca del emblema del Valor—. Nuestro objetivo es atacar la torre.

—Cada una de las Zonas del Digimundo ha sido conquistada por un Digimon maligno que se refugia en sitios como ese —dijo Bokomon—. Se les llama _Las Torres Oscuras_.

—Para liberar a la Zona Verde de los poderes de Devimon, debemos derribar la Torre Oscura donde se oculta.

— ¿En ese sitio hay vigilancia? —Preguntó Nene, sin quererlo ya se había colocado a un lado de Lelouch—. ¿Algún Digimon cuida las entradas?

—Existe sólo una entrada —explicó Karminmon—. Es vigilada por un Ogremon y un Fugamon.

—Parece sencillo —dijo Tagiru—. ¿Alguien sabe lo que hay dentro?

—Nadie ha podido entrar —dijo Bokomon—. Los vigilantes se encuentran en Modo Absorbido.

— ¿Modo Absorbido? —preguntó Lelouch.

Nene sonrió al darse cuenta de que él había prestado atención a la explicación, el interés por participar y liderar la batalla brillaba en ambos ojos de Lelouch. Ella le tomó de la mano con fuerza y él le devolvió el apretón sin borrar su expresión fría.

—Son más poderosos que un Ogremon y un Fugamon en condiciones normales —resumió Karminmon—. Ambos poseen la fuerza de cien Digimons de su clase. Además, existen un par de Devidramons en Modo Absorbido que vigilan los cielos.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra Devimon? —preguntó Yuu.

—En la cima de la torre —respondió Karminmon.

Kira fue la primera en comenzar la lluvia de ideas.

—Tenemos que separarnos —dijo.

—Iremos en distintos grupos pequeños —secundó Nene—. Atacaremos la torre desde el cielo y la tierra, para así distraer a los vigilantes. Otro grupo pequeño de nosotros entrará a la torre.

—Quiero saber quién de todos los humanos aquí presentes posee un Digimon que sea capaz de volar.

Para todos fue sorpresivo cuando Lelouch se convirtió en la voz de mando. Katsura lo miró con una ceja arqueada, no estaba dispuesta a obedecerle a ese chico que evidentemente tenía delirios de grandeza. Sin embargo, Kira respondió en representación de sus amigas.

—Cheepmon puede Digievolucionar en Digimons voladores —respondió—. Miyu posee a Biyomon, cuyas evoluciones también puede volar.

—Arresterdramon también puede hacerlo —aportó Tagiru.

—Infermon tiene esa capacidad —dijo Katsura con indiferencia.

—Tenemos también a Sparrowmon —aportó Nene, Lelouch asintió aunque no hizo falta que ella mencionara a su Digimon pues él lo conocía lo suficientemente bien.

— ¿Alguien posee un Digimon que sea capaz de atacar por tierra y que sepa usar el camuflaje? —preguntó el chico de nuevo.

—Tswarmon, la Digievolución de Damemon —respondió Yuu.

— ¡Así es-dame! —intervino Damemon.

Lelouch asintió de nuevo.

—Por último, ¿alguien posee un Digimon que no sea demasiado grande como para entrar a la torre sin necesidad de destruir muros?

—Karminmon sería perfecta para ese trabajo —dijo Kira.

—Cualquiera de mis Digimon puede ayudar con eso —dijo Tagiru.

—Además, tenemos a Mervamon —dijo Nene.

Lelouch asintió de nuevo.

—Este es el plan —dijo haciendo uso de la voz de Zero—. Tal y como han dicho Nene y Yagami, vamos a separarnos en grupos pequeños. Un escuadrón atacará la torre desde tierra. Yuu, tú lo liderarás —dijo mirando al chico rubio a pesar de que la idea no le agradaba del todo, Yuu asintió—. En el cielo habrá otro escuadrón. Lung y Biyomon elegirán a sus compañeros cuando haya terminado de hablar, ellas serán las líderes del escuadrón que ataque por los aires. —Miyu asintió—. Yagami será la líder de otro escuadrón que ataque por los aires, serás tú la encargada de sobrevolar la mitad de la torre. —Kira asintió y Cheepmon agitó sus alas para dar a conocer que estaba de acuerdo con el plan—. Por último, el escuadrón restante entrará a la torre. Nene, Tagiru, Shinyuga, Karminmon y yo.

—Espera un momento —dijo Nene confundida—. ¿Vas a entrar con nosotros? ¿No preferirías quedarte afuera para observarlo todo desde fuera.

—Si lo hago, tendría que pedirte que te quedes conmigo para no ponerte en riesgo —respondió Zero—. Pero si te pido que observes, sé que no lo harás. No vas a arriesgarte tú sola en ese caso, entraremos los dos juntos.

Nene le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad y susurró una declaración de amor que él respondió con la media sonrisa de Zero. El chico dio un par de pasos hacia el frente y continuó.

—Nuestra misión es acabar con ese tal Devimon lo antes posible, así que necesitaremos que todos estén en constante contacto con los demás para advertirles de posibles fallas en el plan, así como de emboscadas que algunos alcancen a detectar antes que otros.

— ¿Cómo nos comunicaremos? —preguntó Tagiru.

—Cada uno de ustedes llevará a un Monitormon —aportó Nene—. De esa manera podremos…

— ¡Aguarden! —Intervino Bokomon—. ¡No los necesitamos, tenemos esto!

Sólo hasta ese momento se dieron cuenta de que Bokomon había salido brevemente del sitio para luego volver con cientos de pequeños aparatos en sus diminutas manos. Se trataba de pequeños comunicadores de color rojo que Nene reconoció al instante.

—Eso… Eso le pertenecía al Xros Heart… —musitó, Lelouch la miró durante un breve instante.

—Estaban ocultos bajo tierra —explicó Bokomon—. Esto nos servirá.

Lelouch asintió y tomó uno de los comunicadores para examinarlo. El hombre frío y sediento de poder apareció durante un breve segundo cuando esa maliciosa sonrisa se reflejó en su rostro. Miró al resto y dijo:

—Utilizaremos nombres clave para comunicarnos. Yagami será E1, Lung será E2, Yuu Amano será E3, Shinyuga será D1, Tagiru será D2, Karminmon será D3, Nene será E4 y yo seré Zero. ¿Han entendido? —Todos asintieron—. Partiremos mañana, a la media noche. Vamos a liberar a la Zona Verde de ese Digimon Maligno. Todos nosotros seremos un mismo equipo.

Nene sonrió satisfecha y con un dejo de nostalgia.

El gran Zero estaba de vuelta.


	23. Capítulo XXI: El Plan de Datamon

XXI

El Infalible Plan de Datamon

Yuu y Tswarmon fueron los primeros en acercarse a la Torre Oscura, que ascendía hasta el cielo y era tan alta que no podía verse la punta. La oscuridad nocturna era un excelente camuflaje, pues podían ocultarse entre el follaje sin ser vistos. Especialmente porque los dos guardias eran demasiado despistados como para darse cuenta de que un Digimon de color amarillo y un chico rubio estaban observándolos fijamente.

Kira y Miyu, por otro lado, se acercaron lentamente desde los aires. Era difícil que los aleteos de Birdramon no se escucharan, así que tuvieron que usar a su favor el sonido producido por las corrientes de aire.

Lelouch y compañía iban en silencio cerca de Yuu, estaban totalmente listos para correr hacia la Torre Oscura en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad.

—Zero, aquí E1 —se escuchó la voz de Kira a través de los comunicadores.

—Te escucho, E1 —respondió Zero en voz baja.

—Todo está en orden aquí arriba —informó Kira—. Hay solamente cinco Devidramons en Modo Absorbido. Será fácil derrotarlos.

—Entiendo. Mantente al margen, yo te daré la señal para atacar.

—Entendido.

Lelouch hubiera preferido escuchar aquél clásico: _Sí, Zero_.

Dejando esa incomodidad en el olvido, Lelouch continuó revisando a distancia la situación.

—E2 —llamó—, informa.

—Aquí E2 —respondió Miyu—. Puedo ver lo mismo que Kira, no hay más vigilancia en los cielos.

—Entiendo.

El chico le indicó a Yuu con una mirada autoritaria que era el momento preciso para atacar. Así que el muchacho y Tswarmon se acercaron lentamente hacia el par de vigilantes. Tswarmon esperó sólo un par de segundos más antes de lanzar el primer ataque. La explosión causada por su técnica logró abrir un boquete en uno de los lados de la Torre Oscura, llamando así la atención del par de vigilantes. Ogremon y Fugamon corrieron a toda velocidad para atacar a los recién llegados y Tswarmon utilizó sus técnicas de teletransportación para distraerlos el tiempo suficiente.

—Ahora —ordenó Lelouch y el pequeño grupo que él lideraba se adentró en la torre.

Ni bien entraron, Nene tuvo que hacerse cargo de un ejército de Gizamons asesinos que se acercaron al grupo con toda la intención de devorarlos. De entre sus afilados colmillos brotaba espuma blanca, como si fueran perros infectados con _la rabia_. Nene no perdió la calma, tan sólo extendió su Xros Loader hacia el frente y dijo:

— ¡Reload, Sparrowmon!

Sparrowmon atacó con su _Random Lasser_ , convirtiendo a los Gizamons en una nube de datos que se esparcieron por el aire.

—Andando —dijo la chica y siguieron avanzando.

Ogremon y Fugamon podían parecer torpes, inútiles incluso. Pero sus habilidades estaban mil veces mejoradas gracias al Modo Absorbido. La fuerza que ambos poseían era incomparable, tanto que Tswarmon pronto cosechó algunos cuantos rasguños que daban la impresión de ser muy graves. Fue necesario que aturdiera a Fugamon para poder encargarse únicamente de Ogremon. Sus gritos no pasaron desapercibidos para los demás miembros del equipo, pues pronto Yuu pudo escuchar la voz de Miyu a través del comunicador.

—E3, ¿tienes dificultades?

— ¡Ogremon y Fugamon son demasiado poderosos! ¡No puedo contenerlos!

Y la comunicación se cortó en el momento justo en que desde los cielos vieron aparecer esa gigantesca nube de humo que se levantó tras otra explosión.

—Birdramon, olvida el plan de Lelouch —dijo la chica—. ¡Vamos a ayudar a Yuu!

— ¡Sí, Miyu!

Ambas bajaron en picada, dejando a Kira a cargo de vigilar los cielos. La chica de las gafas de aviador moría de ansias por entrar en acción.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que en ese momento Devimon estaba observándolos a través del sistema de cámaras vigilancia que su secuaz había instalado tiempo atrás. Devimon sólo sonreía mientras un Leomon, poseído por los poderes de la maldad del demonio que lo controlaba, se encargaba de controlar el sistema de vigilancia. Devimon nunca se había sentido tan contento, aunque habría sido mejor para él si tan sólo en ese pintoresco grupo hubiera habido un chiquillo rubio acompañado por un Patamon.

Sonrió para sus adentros. Birdramon, Devidramon y Tswarmon, ninguno de ellos era un Digimon de tipo angelical. No tenían oportunidades de vencerlo.

O, al menos, eso parecía hasta que…

—Señor Devimon, un grupo de _Niños Elegidos_ ha entrado a la torre —informó Leomon con esa voz causada por el trance.

La expresión de Devimon se endureció al verlos.

Ese grupo de humanos iba acompañado por Karminmon, Mervamon, Keramon, Sparrowmon y Gumdramon.

De nuevo no había Digimons angelicales. Todo estaba en orden.

—Leomon, alerta a los demás —dijo—. Pídeles que no ataquen a quienes están en el exterior y envía a una compañía de Bakemons a atacar a los intrusos.

—Sí, señor Devimon.

Una risa se escuchó entonces a espaldas de Devimon y el demonio, un tanto exasperado, se giró y le dedicó a su acompañante una expresión de indiferencia.

— ¿Qué es lo quieres, Datamon?

El pequeño androide siguió avanzando hasta estar a un lado del demonio. Se detuvo y miró las pantallas, Leomon parecía ajeno a la conversación.

—No necesitas desperdiciar a nuestros doblegados, para ese grupo de humanos será sencillo derrotarlos —explicó Datamon—. No debes olvidar que no son nuevos en este mundo, todos ellos saben bien qué es lo que enfrentarán.

— ¿Qué sugieres entonces?

—Ordénale al General Bakemon que detenga su ataque. Tengo un plan mejor.

— ¿Qué plan podría ser ese?

—Algo que no pude consumar gracias a la intervención de ese chiquillo idiota, Tai Yagami.

Datamon rió por lo bajo y ambos se giraron para mirar a la chica que, en un estado similar al trance, iba entrando en ese momento al centro de vigilancia. Devimon la reconoció al instante pues tenía los rostros de sus viejos enemigos tan presentes en su memoria que cada rasgo era conocido para él. Le pareció que no habían pasado los años cuando vio esos zapatos deportivos de color gris, esos _jeans_ de color azul, ese par de guantes de color rojo, la camiseta amarilla…

Sonrió con malicia.

Era poético: utilizar a su favor a una de sus propias enemigas.

Para el equipo liderado por Lelouch resultó extraño cuando los enemigos dejaron de aparecer. No era común, ¿por qué no se había desatado el caos?

—Esto está demasiado silencioso —se quejó Katsura con recelo.

Lelouch, en silencio, comenzó a formular teorías.

Consiguieron escabullirse a través de los pasillos más oscuros, en los cuales tampoco encontraron vigilancia alguna. Iban siguiendo los pasos de Nene y Lelouch, quienes iban al frente del grupo y decidían qué camino tomar.

Pronto, Nene también comenzó a notar que había un _gato encerrado_.

—Zero, tenemos que salir de aquí —dijo en voz baja—. Si no hay vigilancia, significa que saben que estamos dentro. Nos estamos dirigiendo a una emboscada.

—Es posible —respondió Zero—. Pero también existe la posibilidad de que nunca podamos entrar de nuevo a esta torre. Tenemos que hacer lo que esté a nuestro alcance, no vamos a retirarnos ahora.

—Quizá sea un buen plan separarnos ahora —aportó Tagiru—. Dividir el grupo en dos, una parte de nosotros irá a buscar a Devimon, los demás cuidarán las espaldas del primer grupo.

Lelouch negó con la cabeza.

—Seguiremos adelante con el plan —dijo—. Yagami será nuestra esperanza en caso de que Nene tenga razón.

Y eso fue lo último que pudo decir.

Ni bien terminó de pronunciar sus palabras, escuchó el correteo de Nene así como pudo escuchar el grito agudo que ella soltó, seguido por el sonido de un objeto contundente estrellándose contra la cabeza de la chica. Ambos cayeron al suelo y Sparrowmon atacó a quien había aparecido. Sin embargo, el _Random Lasser_ fue neutralizado por el campo de fuerza que rodeaba el cuerpo de aquella chica que parecía estar sumergida en un trance.

Nene consiguió levantarse, un tanto aturdida.

— ¿Estás herida? —le preguntó Lelouch angustiado, aunque pronto pudo ver que la sangre comenzaba a correr por el lado derecho de la cabeza de Nene.

Ella, por supuesto, negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Nene, no podemos atacar a esta persona!

El mundo de Nene se quedó paralizado cuando miró a su atacante. Esa chica mantenía en alto un Digivice sencillo y pequeño, el cuál emanaba un resplandor de un color rojo que se combinaba con una bruma de color negro. Con la otra mano sostenía una viga de acero en cuya punta aún se encontraba impregnada la sangre de Nene. El collar que la chica llevaba al cuello comenzó a brillar con un siniestro brillo de color borgoña, haciendo resaltar ese símbolo con la forma de un corazón.

—El _Emblema del Amor_ … —musitó Katsura con un hilo de voz.

—No puede ser… —secundó Karminmon aterrada—. ¡Es Sora Takenouchi, es una integrante de la Primera Generación!

Nene, Lelouch y Tagiru miraron a la chica con una mezcla de recelo, ira y terror. Aún sin conocer a Sora, todos ellos se sintieron traicionados. Incluso Lelouch, que en ese momento consideró que la falta de lealtad de esa chica debía ser castigada con la muerte. Nene sólo podía pensar en posibles maneras de vencer a Sora sin lastimarla, pues Karminmon había dicho que Sora era, al igual que la joven Idol, una DigiDestinada. Tagiru tampoco quería lastimarla, todos tenían las manos atadas.

Sintieron un escalofrío recorrer cuando ese rugido llenó el pasillo en el que se encontraban. Ese sonido sólo podía ser producido por una bestia de descomunales dimensiones. Lelouch accionó su comunicador para pedir informes del exterior, pero el ruido blanco que escuchó le heló la sangre. Sus pupilas se contrajeron y se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido al no escuchar a Nene.

Habían caído en una trampa.

Sora esbozó una tétrica sonrisa y pronunció una única frase, con una voz tan fría y aterradora que apuñaló a los presentes como cientos de cuchillos de doble filo. Una frase que, de haber sido escuchada por los compañeros de Sora, habría despertado en ellos un mar de recuerdos desagradables y sensaciones de miedo y desesperanza.

—Hay que destruir a los Niños Elegidos.


	24. Capítulo XXII: SkullPhoenixmon

XXII

SkullPhoenixmon

El grupo entero se quedó paralizado. Sora mantenía la mirada fija en ellos, aunque, a decir verdad, sus ojos vacíos y opacos daban la impresión de no estar mirando hacia ningún sitio en particular. Esbozando esa maniática sonrisa, dio un paso hacia el frente y dijo de nuevo:

—Hay que destruir a los Niños Elegidos.

Para Lelouch fue un tanto absurdo que los llamara de esa manera, ya que ninguno de los presentes poseía la edad adecuada como para catalogársele como tal.

—No podremos pasar sin antes haber vencido a Sora —dijo Karminmon, el grupo entero retrocedió un paso cuando Sora avanzó hacia ellos.

—Afuera también necesitan nuestra ayuda —respondió Nene—. Tendremos que separarnos. Un grupo de nosotros enfrentará a Sora, otro irá a ayudar a quienes se han quedado afuera y el tercero se enfrentará a Devimon.

—Para poder vencer a Devimon, necesitaremos un Digimon de tipo angelical —continuó diciendo Karminmon, Sora no se decidía a atacar.

—La única que poseía a ese tipo de Digimon eran Natsumi —se quejó Katsura—. Aunque…

— ¿Qué? —urgió Tagiru.

—Karminmon puede evolucionar en un ángel con ayuda del Emblema de Kira y una Carta Azul.

— ¿Carta Azul? —inquirió Nene confundida—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Sólo aparece en cuestiones de vida o muerte —respondió Katsura un tanto acalorada—. Vimos sus efectos un par de veces, cuando nos reunimos con los All Stars.

—No hay tiempo de dar explicaciones estúpidas —intervino Lelouch—. El nuevo plan es el siguiente: Tagiru, Karminmon y Shinyuga se enfrentarán a esta persona. Nene y yo iremos a buscar a Devimon.

— ¿Es que no has escuchado lo que ellas han dicho? —se quejó Nene con voz aguda, Lelouch le dedicó la fría mirada de Zero—. No podremos vencer a Devimon, yo no poseo ningún Digimon ángel.

Para Lelouch habría sido fácil explicar su plan, que en esos momentos era lógico para él únicamente. Sin embargo, Sora atacó. Con ayuda de su viga de acero asestó un fuerte golpe que iba dirigido hacia la cabeza de Tagiru, quien consiguió bloquear para que toda la fuerza del golpe se impactara contra su brazo izquierdo. Tras evitar que Tagiru falleciera a causa de una fractura craneal, Gumdramon adoptó su posición de ataque al mismo tiempo que el enérgico muchacho levantaba su Xros Loader.

— ¡ _Fire Vortex_!

Los poderes de Gumdramon fueron tan potentes que un boquete se abrió en uno de los muros de la Torre Oscura, levantando una espesa nube de polvo y haciendo que la estructura temblara como si estuviera hecha de gelatina. Sora fue a dar al suelo, pero se levantó inmediatamente y atacó de nuevo, soltando un grito de guerra. Gumdramon, por supuesto, fue más veloz e impulsivo. Su técnica del _Fire Vortex_ atacó a Sora nuevamente, causando esta vez que un boquete mucho más grande se abriera. La torre se inclinó hacia el lado por donde se había abierto el agujero y una fuerte corriente de aire entró al pasillo. Tagiru y Gumdramon compartieron una mirada de complicidad y ambos saltaron por el borde del boquete. La mano derecha de Tagiru fue rodeado por el halo de la Luz de la Digievolución, una oleada de adrenalina se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando pudo pronunciar las palabras que tan sepultadas habían estado en su interior.

— ¡Gumdramon, Chou Shinka!

— ¡Chou Shinka! ¡Arresterdramon!

Por el boquete todos alcanzaron a ver a Arresterdramon, con Tagiru viajando sobre su cabeza. Envalentonada por las acciones del muchacho, Katsura también puso manos a la obra. Le arrebató la viga de acero a Sora y Nene, en un intento de no quedarse sin hacer nada, sujetó a la legendaria portadora del Emblema del Amor para poder reducirla. Katsura atacó con un par de golpes, una herida se abrió en la cabeza de Sora y ésta cayó inconsciente al suelo. Estaba viva, respiraba aún. Katsura y Keramon saltaron igualmente por el boquete y mientras caían, el cuerpo entero de Katsura fue rodeado por un resplandor de color azul que se acumuló en su mano derecha. Ella consiguió hacer que el resplandor hiciera contacto con su DigiLector y exclamó:

— ¡A.D.N Digital, Mega Carga!

— ¡Keramon Mega Digivolves a…! ¡Infermon!

La chica se montó sobre la cabeza de Infermon y Karminmon la siguió, los tres se alejaron de la Torre Oscura y se unieron a Arresterdramon.

—No podemos quedarnos atrás —dijo Nene e intercambió una mirada con Lelouch, quien asintió.

Nene, Lelouch y Mervamon saltaron para montarse sobre el lomo de Sparrowmon, quien emprendió el vuelo.

La Torre Oscura tenía un gigantesco boquete en el lado izquierdo y no dejaba de tambalearse. Lelouch supo al instante que su plan de atacar la torre estaba por fallar.

— ¡Nene, Lelouch, miren esto!

Sparrowmon giró velozmente cuando la voz de Tagiru se hizo escuchar. Nene y Lelouch se quedaron sin habla cuando vieron lo que Tagiru quería mostrarles. Era imposible no verlo, pues se trataba de un coloso gigantesco hecho con huesos. Su tamaño era sólo comparable con veinte veces el tamaño de un Apokalymon. Katsura, con una mano temblorosa, levantó su DigiLector hacia la bestia, con la intención de obtener un poco de información sobre él. Cuando lo consiguió, leyó en voz alta:

—SkullPhoenixmon. Es la Digievolución forzada en Etapa Ultra de Biyomon. Su cuerpo entero está fabricado con huesos indestructibles. Su técnica especial es el _Chaos Fire_ , con el cual puede destruirlo todo.

— ¿Un Digimon en Nivel Ultra? —Dijo Infermon—. ¡No podremos vencerlo a no ser que igualemos su nivel de Digievolución! ¡Necesitaré evolucionar hasta el nivel máximo!

—Ese tipo de evoluciones no ocurren de la noche a la mañana —respondió Katsura apretando con fuerza los dientes—. No quiero forzar tu Digievolución, tenemos las manos atadas.

— ¡No es así! —Exclamó Nene y Sparrowmon voló hasta situarse a un lado de Katsura, Lelouch iba detrás de la joven Idol con una expresión de pocos amigos—. Podemos derrotarlo, tenemos todo el poder que se necesita. Si atacamos todos juntos, podremos abatir a SkullPhoenixmon. Necesitaremos unir nuestras fuerzas.

— ¡Tengo un plan! —Exclamó Tagiru—. ¡Nene, ustedes vayan a distraer a Devimon! ¡Katsura y yo haremos que SkullPhoenixmon se quede sin energías! ¡Conozco un plan infalible!

Nene asintió y Sparrowmon se levantó en los aires, escuchando que Tagiru recargaba a FlyWizardmon.

Sora apareció entonces y saltó por el boquete para caer sobre la cabeza de SkullPhoenixmon. Su Emblema brillaba y ella llevaba su Digivice en una mano.

—Hay que destruir a los Niños Elegidos —repitió la chica.

SkullPhoenixmon interpretó aquello como una orden y atacó con una potente ráfaga de fuego que Arresterdramon consiguió bloquear sin problemas. Contraatacó con el _Prism Garret_ e Infermon se unió lanzando un par de telarañas explosivas. Karminmon no se quedó atrás, ella utilizó su _Karmin Sword_ para lanzar una cruz de fuego abrazador. Lo único que podían causar en SkullPhoenixmon eran mínimos rasguños, era una bestia demasiado poderosa como para siquiera pensar en tener la oportunidad de igualar sus poderes.

Sparrowmon, por otra parte, llegó sin problemas al punto más alto de la torre. Nene y Lelouch se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que Kira los esperaba allí, la chica de las gafas de aviador golpeaba incesantemente su comunicador para hacerlo funcionar.

— ¡Yagami!

Kira se mostró aliviada en cuanto los vio aterrizar. Al fondo pudieron ver que Miyu no tenía problemas para destruir a los Devidramon en Modo Absorbido que vigilaban los cielos. Era evidente que podían hacer eso y más, sus poderes no tenían comparación.

—Los comunicadores han dejado de funcionar —dijo la chica—. ¿Dónde está Katsura?

—Está luchando contra SkullPhoenixmon —explicó Nene—. Hemos encontrado a Sora Taken…

—Takenouchi —completó Kira con un hilo de voz, Nene asintió—. ¡Sora Takenouchi! ¡Era amiga de mi padre!

—Parece que está siendo controlada, está en un trance —informó Nene—. No queremos dañarla, pero SkullPhoenixmon no nos dejará otra opción.

—Espera —dijo Kira, su mente comenzaba a atar cabos—. ¿Has dicho que está en un trance? —Nene asintió y Kira agachó la mirada para continuar hablando con ella misma—. Podría ser… La Oscuridad de Clarisse…

— ¿Qué cosa? —dijo Sparrowmon.

Lelouch se sentía por demás incómodo y fuera de lugar.

—Cuando me enfrenté a ella, Clarisse podía controlar a las personas y a los Digimon con ayuda de su Emblema —explicó Kira apresuradamente.

— ¡Tenemos que purificar a Sora! —Exclamó Cheepmon agitando sus alas frenéticamente—. ¡Es la única manera de deshacernos de la Oscuridad de Clarisse!

— ¿Cómo podemos purificarla? —preguntó Nene.

—Necesitamos vencerla en una batalla y destruir sus Digivice —explicó Kira—. Es la única manera.

—Hay un problema —intervino Mervamon—. SkullPhoenixmon está en etapa Ultra, nosotros no poseemos su mismo nivel. Sparrowmon y yo no podemos Digievolucionar, sólo podemos hacer la DigiXros.

—Katsura puede hacerlo, yo he visto a Keramon llegar a evolucionar hasta Armagedemon —dijo Kira.

—Las evoluciones de Nivel Ultra, así como los Digimon angelicales, sólo pueden aparecer en casos de desesperación —dijo Cheepmon—. Aunque Armagedemon sea un Digimon de tipo demoniaco, sólo podrá aparecer si Katsura libera todo el potencial de su Emblema.

— ¿Y qué pasa si quien está controlando a esa chica es el Digimon maligno que se encuentra dentro de esta torre?

Lelouch habló con la voz fría de Zero. Para Nene fue evidente que el pobre muchacho sólo estaba buscando una manera de no sentir que no podía aportar absolutamente nada a la conversación. Sin embargo, para Kira la impresión fue distinta. Chasqueó la lengua y asintió, considerando lo que bien podría ser el mejor plan de respaldo.

—Vencer a Devimon puede ser una opción —dijo—. Clarisse tiene que estar actuando a través de él.

—Pues no se hable más —dijo Nene decidida—. Ya estamos aquí, entremos a pelear contra él.

Kira asintió.

Lo que ninguno de ellos se esperaba era que Devimon estaba mirándolos a través de las cámaras de seguridad. El demonio sonreía, pues Nene, Kira y Lelouch estaban haciendo justamente lo que él esperaba.

Sí, aquellos DigiDestinados eran poderosos y poseían ciertos conocimientos sobre aquel mundo que los volvían invencibles. Pero no estaban enfrentándose a villanos comunes y corrientes. Sus enemigos también poseían conocimientos acerca de los DigiDestinados.

Conocimientos que, para infortunio de Nene, Kira y compañía, contenían claves cruciales para vencerlos de una vez por todas.


	25. Capítulo XXIII: El Poder de Lelouch

XXIII

El Extraño Poder de Lelouch y un Reencuentro Inesperado

Kira, Nene y Lelouch consiguieron escabullirse hasta una pequeña ventana rectangular a través de la cual podían ver lo que sucedía en el interior de la torre. No les sorprendió ver a Devimon en el interior, así como la presencia de Datamon no les causó la mayor impresión. En cambio, las ideas comenzaron a llegar a sus cabezas con una velocidad tan impresionante que incluso parecía que el humo pronto comenzaría a salir de sus cabezas.

—Tenemos que hacerlos salir —dijo Kira—. Afuera tenemos más posibilidades de vencerlos, nuestros refuerzos se encuentran al rededor de nosotros.

—Quizá enfrentarlos dentro podría ser un mejor plan —se negó Nene—. Afuera correremos peligro si ellos intentan usar a SkullPhoenixmon para detenernos. Mientras menos fuerza les hagamos emplear, será mejor.

—Karminmon dijo que estos sujetos son los mismos que los All Stars enfrentaron antes —dijo Kira—. ¿Eso quiere decir que ellos saben a lo que están enfrentándose, así como lo sabemos nosotros?

—Si eso es verdad, los enemigos que tuvo el Xros Heart sabrán perfectamente cuáles serán nuestros movimientos —respondió Nene con tono sombrío—. Por ahora, Devimon es nuestra única preocupación.

—Los datos que pueda arrojar el Analizador Digimon de mi DigiLector no nos seránd e mucha utilidad —dijo Kira mirando el aparato—. Tiene que haber algo distinto en ese Devimon, algo que lo hace diferente al resto.

—Pues si otra generación de DigiDestinados pudo vencerlo antes, entonces para nosotras tendrá que ser _pan comido_ —dijo Nene decidida—. Devimon no parece ser tan poderoso como lo fue el Emperador Bagramon.

—El único problema que tenemos ahora es que la única manera de vencer a Devimon es con un Digimon de tipo angelical.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Tienes un plan al respecto?

— ¿Qué plan podría ser? Cheepmon es un Digimon de tipo demoniaco.

—Pues yo tampoco poseo ningún Digimon con las características de un ángel.

— ¿Qué pasaría si en lugar de buscar un ángel, atacan con una fuerza imparable e intensa que ninguna forma de vida pueda resistir?

A Nene no le pasó desapercibida la molestia que reflejaba la voz fría de Zero. Pero a pesar de que era evidente que él quería aportar algo a la lluvia de ideas, ella sólo frunció el entrecejo y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No funcionará —dijo la joven Idol, la mirada fría de Zero se dirigió hacia ella y la apuñaló con la fuerza de cincuenta cuchillos de doble filo—. Además, ¿de dónde se supone que vamos a sacar una fuerza tan grande?

—Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es atacar de frente a Devimon —dijo Kira y llamó la atención de Nene tomándola por el brazo derecho—. Tú y yo podemos hacer un buen equipo, nuestros Digimon son lo suficientemente poderosos para hacer esto. Y si lo hacemos bien, tengo la esperanza de que _ocurra un milagro_.

— ¿Un _milagro_?

Kira asintió y dejó la pregunta de Nene en al aire, sólo pensando que en algún momento durante la pelea podría sentir que esa Carta Azul se materializaba en su bolsillo. A pesar del silencio, Nene asintió y sujetó con fuerza su Xros Loader.

—Andando —dijo.

Sparrowmon destrozó la ventana con ayuda de su _Random Lasser_. Todos los Digimon volvieron al Xros Loader y al DigiLector de sus respectivas compañeras humanas, para que las esbeltas figuras de las dos chicas pudieran pasar a través del orificio que se había abierto. Lelouch, aunque Nene parecía haberlo dejado fuera del plan, decidió seguirlas.

Nene fue la primera en aterrizar. Cayó de rodillas y al instante se irguió, mostrando que aún llevaba el Xros Loader en la mano derecha. Kira fue la siguiente, que cayó a un lado de la joven Idol y adoptó una actitud similar. Lelouch fue el último, que prefirió mantener la distancia cuando la punzada de celos se apoderó de él. ¿Por qué su cómplice había optado por hacer equipo con otra persona que no fuera él?

Deseó por un momento estar en Japón y no en el Mundo Digital.

Devimon se giró lentamente y rió por lo bajo, pues eso era justamente lo que él esperaba que ellas hicieran. Era un demonio inmenso, la cámara donde se encontraban era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar toda su altura. Nene y Kira se mantuvieron firmes, el aspecto demoniaco de Devimon no les causaba la más mínima impresión pues ya habían visto cosas peores. Devimon tuvo la intención de comenzar con su monólogo, pero se detuvo en seco en cuanto pudo ver con fijeza los ojos de Kira. Algo en la mirada de la chica de las gafas de aviador logró causar una revolución en el interior del demonio. Una revolución en el sentido malo de la expresión, pues no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que esa chiquilla tuviera exactamente la misma mirada que _él_. Sí, Devimon deseaba encontrarse de nuevo con ese otro Niño Elegido que antes lo había vencido, pero esos ojos…

Una fuerza invisible tomó a Kira por el cuello y la levantó hasta que su rostro estuvo a la misma altura que el de Devimon. Ella no podía respirar, luchaba con ahínco para liberarse de lo que ella percibía como un par de huesudas manos invisibles que presionaban con fuerza su tráquea. La ira comenzó a emanar de cada pequeña fibra que componía el cuerpo de Devimon. ¿Cómo era posible que ella poseyera semejante mirada?

— ¡Libérala! —ordenó Nene, pero Devimon ignoró olímpicamente las quejas de la joven Idol.

Lo único en lo que él podía pensar era en esos ojos.

Esos ojos rebosantes de valor y de altanería.

Los ojos de un muchacho que él conocía más que bien, pues él junto con sus amigos le habían causado muchos problemas en su tiempo.

Eran los ojos de un humano que, incluso entre el grupo al que Devimon pertenecía, todos conocían como _El Gran Héroe del Digimundo_.

Un humano al que Devimon le guardaba especial rencor, quizá un rencor mucho más intenso del que sentía por el compañero humano del Angemon que antes le había dado muerte.

—Tai Yagami… —dijo Devimon con voz siseante.

Kira fue lanzada contra un muro gracias a la fuerza invisible. Se quedó sin aire, resolló un poco y sintió que un poco de sangre brotaba del lado derecho de su cabeza. Nene corrió al instante con ella para verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Lelouch tan sólo miró a Kira de la misma manera que alguien miraría a un insecto.

— ¿Por qué tienes la mirada de ese chiquillo? —exigió saber Devimon y se deshizo de Nene gracias a un fuerte golpe que consiguió derribar lejos a la joven Idol.

Kira sintió de nuevo la sensación de asfixia, sólo maldiciendo en su interior el hecho de que su padre se hubiera dedicado a hacer tantos enemigos en su juventud.

Fugamon se convertía en Datos lentamente gracias a que Garudamon se había encargado de abatirlo, en el costado derecho de Fugamon había una quemadura tan grave que incluso podía verse su estructura ósea. Una vez abatido ese Digimon, para Tswarmon fue sencillo dejar a Ogremon fuera de combate. Cuando la última técnica de Tswarmon convirtió a Ogremon en una nube de Datos que comenzó a elevarse lentamente en los aires.

— ¡Gran trabajo! —exclamó Miyu cuando bajó de un salto del lomo de Garudamon.

—Lo mismo digo —respondió Yuu esbozando media sonrisa.

Ambos cayeron al suelo cuando aquella explosión se dio en uno de los lados de la Torre Oscura. La tierra tembló bajo sus pies y Miyu se quedó paralizada por un instante cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con la mirada asesina de SkullPhoenixmon. Aquellos ojos rojos en los que sólo podía reflejarse la muerte brillaban con luz propia, eran casi del mismo tono del resplandor que rodeaba el cuerpo de la persona que iba montada sobre el coloso de huesos. Yuu soltó un juramento en voz baja, aunque pronto sus esperanzas se reavivaron al ver que aquella bestia estaba enfrentándose a Arresterdramon. Miyu levantó su DigiLector para buscar información sobre la bestia, los datos disponibles sobre SkullPhoenixmon lograron helarle la sangre aunque ella no lo hizo evidente.

—Quizá deberíamos ir a ayudarles —dijo Miyu decidida—. Ese Digimon es inmenso, no podrán vencerlo fácilmente.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Yuu—. Mi hermana es hábil, pero sus Digimon no son tan poderosos como para enfrentar a una bestia de esa magnitud.

—En ese caso, subamos a Garudamon. Él nos llevará.

Yuu dio el primer paso hacia Garudamon, quien se inclinó un poco hacia abajo para que Miyu y Yuu pudieran subir a su lomo. Sin embargo, el chico rubio se detuvo en seco cuando logró escuchar un par de correteos a sus espaldas. Se giró para ver lo que se acercaba, pero lo que descubrió fue que las personas que corrían se dirigían hacia la Torre Oscura a toda velocidad. Se trataba de un muchacho castaño y una chica pelirroja, que iban acompañados por sus propios Digimon. No se detuvieron a saludar, simplemente entraron a la torre. Yuu sonrió satisfecho y con un aire de complicidad al darse cuenta de que ese chico que había visto era, quizá, el único capaz de idear un plan para derribar la Torre Oscura y vencer a Devimon.

Nene pudo ponerse en pie gracias a la mano de Lelouch que actuó como soporte. Le agradeció al muchacho con una sonrisa y él asintió, aunque la expresión fría de Zero no había desaparecido aún de su rostro. Ninguno de ellos se detuvo a decir nada, pues no era el momento. Kira entonces cayó de nuevo al suelo cuando Devimon dejó de controlarla, Datamon reía detrás del demonio y el Leomon en estado de trance permanecía ajeno a la discusión.

Estando de nuevo en el suelo, Kira extendió hacia el frente su DigiLector para que Cheepmon pudiera unirse a la contienda. El cuerpo entero de Kira fue rodeado entonces por un resplandor de luz de color anaranjado, del mismo tono del Emblema que colgaba de su cuello. Concentró toda esa luz en su DigiLector y de esa manera utilizó la Mega Carga de su A.D.N Digital para que Cheepmon pudiera evolucionar en LadyDevimon.

A Lelouch le pareció absurdo que semejante bestia redonda y emplumada pudiera convertirse en una sensual mujer demonio.

—No sé qué líos tengas tú con mi padre, Devimon —dijo Kira osadamente—, pero yo me encargaré de devolverte al infierno de dónde has venido.

LadyDevimon atacó entonces, lanzando una onda de murciélagos que no surtieron el efecto deseado en Devimon. El demonio fue embestido, sí. Pero no obtuvo ningún rasguño.

Un demonio contra otro demonio, las posibilidades de ganar y perder eran nulas.

— ¡Mervamon, encárgate de Devimon! —exclamó Nene y Mervamon salió del Xros Loader lavanda, soltando un grito de guerra y embistiendo a Devimon con la _Olympia_.

Lelouch presionó los puños con fuerza. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él allí, si Nene ni siquiera quería hacer caso de su presencia?

La _Lanza de la Oscuridad_ de LadyDevimon en conjunto con la _Olympia_ de Mervamon hacía un gran equipo, pues era lo único que podía hacer que Devimon obtuviera algunos pocos rasguños notorios. Datamon se mantenía al margen, riendo como un desquiciado.

Por la mente de Nene pasó por un instante la posibilidad de hacer una DigiXros entre su Digimon y el de Kira, aunque pronto descartó la idea por temor a que no funcionara y eso les hiciera perder tiempo. Sin embargo, la idea que tuvo a continuación fue algo que le pareció infalible.

— ¡Mervamon! ¡Sparrowmon! ¡DigiXros!

Pronto apareció JetMervamon frente a los ojos de los presentes, quiena tacó a Devimon con los rayos _lasser_ para así evitar que él pudiera usar su _Toque de la Maldad_ con LadyDevimon. La Digimon demonio utilizó entonces su técnica _Veneno_ , que consistía en utilizar la Energía Oscura para destruir desde dentro a sus oponentes. No funcionó, por supuesto, pues la maldad que se había apoderado del corazón de Devimon era mil veces más fuerte que la que ella pudiera transmitir con sus técnicas. Quizá por esa misma razón, que LadyDevimon tenía un corazón noble a pesar de ser un Digimon de tipo demoniaco, fue que el _Toque de la Maldad_ la afectó tanto cuando Devimon pudo atraparla en sus garras. Ella se retorció de dolor, gritó tan fuerte que no le habría sorprendido escupir sangre tras haber destruido sus cuerdas vocales, y cayó de rodillas al suelo con la respiración agitada.

— ¡LadyDevimon!

Kira corrió a su lado para acompañarla. LadyDevimon tardó un par de segundos en levantarse, tambaleándose, y se preparó para lanzar de nuevo su _Onda de la Oscuridad_. JetMervamon le ayudó a ganar tiempo, distrayendo a Devimon con ayuda de sus disparos. Nene, animada, excitada y eufórica, no paraba de gritar ordenes y alertar a su Digimon para que ella pudiera atacar desde todos los ángulos posibles. Al darse cuenta de que Nene era una potencial amenaza, Devimon intentó utilizar su _Toque de la Maldad_ en la joven Idol para sacarla del camino.

Algo ocurrió en ese momento, algo que a todos los dejó sin habla.

En el momento justo en que Lelouch detectó el peligro que corría su amada, corrió a toda velocidad hacia ella para protegerla. Obedeciendo a un impulso que se apoderó de él y se arraigó en lo más profundo de su ser, realizó el característico movimiento de su brazo al mismo tiempo que exclamaba:

— ¡No la toques, bastardo!

El _Geass_ hizo su trabajo, causándole a Lelouch una sensación similar a que el ojo donde portaba su _poder_ estuviera ardiendo al rojo vivo. Cayó de rodillas igual que la mujer demonio y cubrió su ojo con una mano, sintió incluso que sangraba a través de los lagrimales, aunque cuando Nene lo examinó se dio cuenta de que no eran más que un par de lágrimas inofensivas. Ella intentó proteger a Lelouch, angustiada ante esa reacción tan poco común en alguien que era un _experto_ a la hora de utilizar el _Geass_. Pero cuando le dirigió una fúrica mirada a Devimon para persuadirlo de desistir en su ataque, se dio cuenta de que el demonio se había quedado totalmente paralizado. Su mano aún estaba extendida hacia la joven Idol, pero no se movía siquiera para respirar. Estaba congelado.

— ¿Qué mierda…? —musitó Mervamon e intercambió una mirada con Nene, la joven Idol miró a su vez a Lelouch y comprendió al instante que el _Geass_ del muchacho había provocado esa reacción.

— ¿Estás herido? —urgió Nene a Lelouch, temerosa de que una reacción tan potente pudiera perjudicar la salud del chico.

Lelouch negó con la cabeza y se levantó con piernas temblorosas, sin dejar de cubrir su ojo con una mano pues era esa la única manera de apaciguar el ardor.

—Devimon ha dejado de moverse —continuó Nene, Lelouch no respondió—. El _Geass_ lo ha dejado paralizado.

— ¡Es el momento justo para atacar! —exclamó Mervamon a LadyDevimon y ésta asintió para luego prepararse para lanzar su técnica.

Pero otro ataque llegó de repente, un ataque que tan sólo escucharlo logró hacer que la sangre de Nene se helara y la sangre de Lelouch hirviera.

— ¡ _Heavy Metal Vulcan_!

La técnica abatió a Devimon. Lo derribó, al menos, pues seguía sin ser un ataque hecho por un Digimon angelical. Datamon, al detectar el peligro, salió huyendo cual rata cobarde de la Torre Oscura. Devimon quedó sepultado momentáneamente por los monitores del sistema de vigilancia que cayeron sobre él.

No podía haber calma mientras los Datos no comenzaran a desprenderse del cuerpo del demonio, pero en ese momento era imposible pensar. La joven Idol japonesa y el príncipe de Britannia presuntamente muerto miraron con recelo a los recién llegados.

La primera reacción que tuvo Nene fue la de tomar con fuerza la mano de Lelouch pues creyó que pronto se desmayaría, la fortaleza de él era el único soporte de ella. No era común ver esos ojos claros y soñadores, así como ese cabello pelirrojo y el cuerpo ligeramente aniñado que lentamente _ella_ comenzaba a dejar atrás. Iba vestida con una versión un poco más madura y sexy de las ropas con que Nene la había conocido: llevaba puestos unos ajustados pantalones cortos de color azul, una camiseta de color rosa con un escote que hacía resaltar su pequeño busto, zapatos deportivos de color rojo y adornaba sus hombros con su cabello que había crecido casi cinco centímetros. Usaba incluso un poco de maquillaje discreto sobre los párpados y sus labios iban adornados con color rosa. Sostenía un Xros Loader de color anaranjado y llevaba en brazos a un Cutemon, quien pronto saltó a la cabeza del Dorulumon que iba a la derecha de la chica pelirroja. Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Nene cuando _ella_ le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Era como si nada hubiera pasado, como si la Gobernadora General Cornelia nunca hubiera disparado esa arma.

Pero lo que más impresión causó fue ver al muchacho que acompañaba a la chica pelirroja.

El cabello de un color marrón oscuro. La camiseta que era la mitad de color rojo y la otra mitad de color azul, que en la altura del corazón alguien le había bordado el escudo del Xros Heart. Los brazos fuertes que la adolescencia le había ayudado a desarrollar, mismos que lucían la mar de bien con esas muñequeras de color rojo que hacían juego con el Xros Loader. Los pantalones de color negro, los zapatos deportivos y las gafas de aviador que relucían como si fueran nuevas. De su cuerpo emanaba el aire de un líder, de un general. De uno de los Héroes Legendarios que recién había cumplido los dieciocho años. Él esbozaba una expresión de suficiencia y satisfacción similar a la de OmegaShoutmon.

Lelouch lo reconoció al instante, por supuesto. Había visto esa mirada solamente en una persona, una persona que estuvo por asesinar Nunally en un arranque de ira y que puso en peligro a toda el Área 11, para luego darle muerte a Lelouch durante un breve periodo de tiempo. Deseó entonces poder echar mano del arma que tan seguro le hacía sentir cuando desempeñaba su rol de Zero. Sintió también un poco de incomodidad cuando reconoció los ojos de la chica pelirroja, recordó entonces el sonoro llanto que Nene profirió cuando se dictaminó que su mejor amiga había muerto por la bala de Cornelia.

Kira se quedó sin habla y creyó que había enloquecido, pues ella misma había estado presente cuando Mastermon le había arrebatado la vida a ese muchacho. ¿Cómo, entonces, era posible que él se hubiera presentado de esa manera? Supuso que se trataba de la _Brecha Dimensional_ , pero la idea no era tan tranquilizadora como parecía. La perturbación de ver con vida a alguien que debía estar muerto era casi imposible de dejar de lado.

Pero Nene, con voz ahogada, sólo fue capaz de decir:

— ¿Cómo…?

Sintió que se desmayaría irremediablemente, dejó de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies y el torrente de memorias y remordimientos terminó por aplastarla. Su visión se nubló y sólo escuchó a Lelouch y a Taiki Kudou exclamando su nombre, antes de que su mundo se oscureciera cuando cayó en los acogedores brazos de la inconsciencia.


	26. Capítulo XXIV: La Ira de Miyu

XXIV

La Ira de Miyu

Dos Generales Piensan Mejor que Uno

 _—_ _Como Gobernadora General del sacro imperio de Britannia, te acuso de traición a la corona y te condeno a ser ejecutado por…_

 _—_ _No tiene ningún derecho a ejecutarme —respondió Taiki con valentía, Cornelia lo fulminó con la mirada—. Yo no pertenezco a su mundo así que sus leyes no me afectan en lo más mínimo._

 _—_ _¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? —reclamó Cornelia indignada, Guilford y Darlton intercambiaron miradas._

 _—_ _No voy a inclinarme ante ti —seguía diciendo Taiki—. Tampoco pretendo suplicarte que me permitas unirme a tu ejército, mucho menos quiero luchar del lado de Zero. Lo único que haré será luchar con mis amigos: el Xros Heart. Y no me iré de aquí sin dar pelea._

 _—_ _No tienes oportunidades contra Britannia, chiquillo idiota —acusó Cornelia sin bajar su arma—. Y ya que te muestras tan altanero, entonces…_

 _—_ _Sigo sin lograr entender porqué la gente de éste sitio se siente más que nosotros sólo por acarrear un arma —le espetó Taiki—. No eres nada, Cornelia. Ni tú, ni Zero, ni el sacro imperio de Britannia._

 _Indignada, Cornelia levantó un poco el rostro para mirar a Taiki con superioridad. Taiki no dejó de devolverle la mirada. Fue entonces que Cornelia presionó el gatillo y Akari se soltó del agarre de Oggi casi al mismo tiempo._

 _—_ _¡Taiki…!_

 _Las pupilas de Nene se contrajeron al ver a su amiga pelirroja correr a toda velocidad. Akari llegó justo a tiempo con Taiki para interponerse entre el muchacho y la bala. Intentó protegerlo extendiendo ambos brazos. La bala siguió avanzando y cortó el aire para impactarse en el pecho de la chica pelirroja. Akari cayó de espaldas y Taiki la atrapó. Tuvo que colocarla con cuidado en el suelo pues ella no dejaba de quejarse. Nene entonces abandonó su puesto y corrió con ella. La cabeza de Akari descansaba en las rodillas de Taiki y en el pecho de la chica había una enorme mancha de sangre que seguía creciendo. Nene, incapaz de sacarse su máscara pues aún en ese momento quería proteger su anonimato y el de Zero, se limitó a tomar la mano de su amiga. El Xros Heart formó un corro a su alrededor, Cornelia miraba todo con indiferencia._

 _—_ _¡Ayuda! —Exclamaba Zenjirou desesperado y con voz quebrada por el llanto—. ¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor!_

 _Pero nadie fue a ayudarles. Taiki lloraba desconsoladamente mientras intentaba balbucear una súplica para que Akari lo escuchara. Para fortuna de ella y desgracia de sus amigos, soltó sus últimas palabras con un sollozo:_

 _—_ _Duele… Duele mucho…_

 _Lentamente cerró los ojos y dejó de moverse. Nene intentó darle un masaje cardiopulmonar, cosa que de cualquier forma no habría funcionado para reanimarla pues la bala estaba alojada en su pecho. Soltó un grito aterrorizado cuando vio sus manos manchadas de sangre. Taiki se levantó entonces y enjugó sus lágrimas con los nudillos antes de propinarle un puñetazo a Nene, el golpe provocó que en la máscara se abriera una pequeña grieta que le provocó un corte en la mejilla. La chica cayó hacia atrás y escupió sangre. Zero intentó acudir a su rescate pero Nene se levantó y encaró al chico._

 _—_ _¿Qué demonios te pasa, Kudou? —reclamó con voz aguda._

 _—_ _¡Todo es culpa tuya, maldita sea! —Atacó Taiki golpeándola por segunda vez—. ¡Tú nos metiste en esto!_

 _—_ _¡Yo no disparé esa maldita arma! —Reclamó Nene y abofeteó al muchacho—. ¡Fue Cornelia!_

 _—_ _¡Jamás te lo perdonaré!_

 _Sintió un tercer puñetazo y cayó a los pies de Zero. Hizo falta que Oggi y Tamaki sujetaran a Taiki por los brazos para detener el ataque. Nene se levantó tambaleante con ayuda de Kallen, de pronto parecía que las diferencias entre ambas habían desaparecido._

 _—_ _¡Voy a matarte! —Seguía diciendo Taiki, estaba totalmente fuera de sí—. ¡Voy a matarte, Amano!_

 _—_ _¡Voy a matarte, Amano!_

Ella se retorcía con violencia, su cuerpo estaba cubierto con el sudor frío que la pesadilla obligaba a que su cuerpo produjera. Presionaba los puños con fuerza y lloriqueaba, pero no podía abrir los ojos.

 _—_ _¡Voy a matarte, Amano! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, maldita sea!_

Las lágrimas emanaban abundantemente de sus ojos. Sus chillidos agudos salían con una voz ahogada, arqueaba la espalda y respiraba agitadamente. Su corazón retumbaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

 _—_ _¡Jamás te lo perdonaré!_

—Lo lamento… Lo lamento mucho…

Abrió de golpe los ojos, escuchando aún los gritos de Taiki Kudou con los que él intentaba transmitir su ira. Ella se incorporó tan de golpe que sintió una punzada de dolor en su cuello. Intentó regular el ritmo de su respiración, pero nada funcionaba. Se sobresaltó y sintió que su alterado corazón daba un vuelco cuando sintió ese par de manos sobre sus hombros. Gritó aterrada e intentó liberarse, sólo fue capaz de controlar sus temores cuando escuchó la única voz que le daba paz.

— ¡Nene, soy yo! ¡Tranquilízate!

Detuvo sus forcejeos y el temor se esfumó momentáneamente. La tranquilidad y la claridad de sus pensamientos se hicieron presentes cuando cruzó su mirada con la de ese muchacho, cuando tuvo frente a ella ese par de bellos y profundos ojos. Uno de color púrpura y otro que poseía un _Geass_.

—Lelouch… —musitó ella y envolvió al muchacho en un cálido abrazo, rompiendo en llanto y causando que el muchacho sintiera empatía hacia su dolor—. Lelouch, yo no quería… No quería lastimarla… No fue mi culpa, la culpa fue de la bala de Cornelia… Yo… Yo no…

Él sólo fue capaz de devolver el abrazo.

Nene pudo recuperar el control tras un par de minutos. Se separó de Lelouch y se sentó en la posición de loto sobre la cama de fardo. Sólo entonces tomó plena consciencia del sitio donde se encontraba.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó, su voz aún se escuchaba quebrada por el llanto.

Lelouch se sentó a un lado de ella antes de responder.

—Cuando te desmayaste, Mervamon y Yagami decidieron que debíamos sacarte de la Torre Oscura para trasladarte a un sitio tranquilo donde pudieras recuperarte. Así que salimos de allí y vinimos aquí, es una casa abandonada.

—Lelouch… Lo que vi en la Torre Oscura… ¿Tú también pudiste verlo? —Él asintió, hizo uso de la expresión fría de Zero para ganar credibilidad—. No esperaba encontrarme con ellos…

—Bueno, yo no esperaba que cayeras inconsciente.

Ese era un reproche en toda regla.

Nene sintió una punzada de nostalgia al recordar sus primeros días en Britannia.

—No quería angustiarte, Lelouch. Lo lamento.

Lelouch sonrió y respondió a la disculpa de Nene con un delicado beso en los labios de la joven Idol. Ella devolvió el gesto y acarició el rostro del chico con una mano. Conectar sus labios con los de él era la única forma en la que ella se sentía segura.

Tardaron un par de minutos más en decidirse a salir para reunirse con los demás. Nene de nuevo tuvo que sujetar con fuerza la mano de Lelouch, pues seguía sintiéndose desarmada al tener tan cerca al General del Xros Heart. Taiki, por su parte, no tuvo reparo alguno a la hora de levantarse de su asiento y avanzar velozmente hacia Nene. Lelouch lo fulminó con la mirada, Taiki hizo caso omiso de esa expresión fría.

—Nene, finalmente despertaste —dijo Taiki sonriente—. Estábamos preocupados por ti.

La joven Idol tuvo que hacer uso de su autocontrol para convencerse a sí misma de que ese Taiki no era el mismo que ella conocía.

—Estoy bien —aseguró Nene, Taiki no podía creerlo pues los ojos de ella aún conservaban los rastros de sus lloriqueos.

El General del Xros Heart centró entonces su atención en el _Geass_ de Nene. Acarició el rabillo del ojo de la chica con el dedo pulgar y ella esbozó una mueca de dolor.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Taiki.

—Es el _Geass_ —intervino Tagiru llamando la atención de todos, Nene y Lelouch supieron entonces que el enérgico muchacho ya se había encargado de poner al tanto a los dos recién llegados—. Lelouch también tiene uno, ¿lo ves?

—Ya veo —dijo Taiki y asintió un par de veces—. Así que con ese _poder_ ustedes pueden obligar a cualquiera a obedecer sus órdenes ciegamente, ¿cierto?

—Sí, es básicamente eso —dijo Nene, iba ganando confianza de a poco.

—Le he explicado a Taiki todo lo referente al _Geass_ y a la _Brecha Dimensional_ —explicó Tagiru y se acercó hacia los dos portadores del _Geass_ para ofrecerles un cuenco lleno de agua fresca—. Akari y Taiki vienen de la dimensión de Yuu.

—Estábamos de cacería —explicó Akari—. De repente, los Xros Loaders enloquecieron y Taiki y yo aparecimos aquí.

—Tagiru debe haberse quedado en el DigiQuartz —completó Taiki—. Y es una gran ventaja. Imaginen el caos que sería si juntáramos a dos como Tagiru. ¡Sería nuestro fin!

Las carcajadas se hicieron presentes, Tagiru comenzó a quejarse en voz alta cuando entendió lo que el General estaba sugiriendo. Nene soltó una risita nerviosa, Lelouch permaneció en silencio.

El simple hecho de llevar el nombre de Taiki Kudou era motivo suficiente para que el 17° príncipe de Britannia presuntamente muerto le guardara un gran rencor al chico de las gafas de aviador.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con SkullPhoenixmon? —preguntó Nene una vez que cayó en cuenta de que Katsura también estaba presente.

La joven Idol tomó asiento a un lado de Yuu y Lelouch se sentó al otro lado de ella, no podía sentirse más incómodo.

—El muy cobarde escapó —explicó Katsura—. Un pequeño androide cayó sobre su cabeza y SkullPhoenixmon se alejó volando a toda velocidad.

—Era un Datamon —intervino Karminmon—. Es otro enemigo de la Primera Generación.

—He intentado abrir un portal para viajar a otra Zona, pero ha sido imposible —dijo Taiki, se dirigía únicamente hacia Nene como si su único objetivo al decir eso fuera mantener informada a la chica—. Algo me dice que no podremos salir de la Zona Verde hasta que hayamos destruido esa torre.

— ¡Ahora que mi General y yo estamos aquí, será pan comido! —Exclamó Shoutmon, quien estaba a un lado del chico de las gafas de aviador—. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?

—Necesitamos a un Digimon angelical para vencer a Devimon —informó Kira.

—Bien —asintió Taiki—. ¿Cuántos Digimon angelicales hay entre nosotros?

Silencio.

Kira, Katsura y Miyu intercambiaron miradas, el único Digimon de ese tipo que conocían era D'Arcmon, la evolución del Salamon de Natsumi. Sin embargo, su querida amiga seguía extraviada.

Katsura se decidió a hablar acerca de la otra alternativa que tenían.

—Existe otra manera —dijo, Taiki la miró para prestarle entera atención—. Karminmon puede Digievolucionar con ayuda de nuestros Emblemas. Conocemos, hasta ahora, dos de esas Digievoluciones. Ambas son ángeles.

— ¿Qué Digievoluciones son? —preguntó Taiki.

—Justicemon, es la Súper Evolución de Karminmon con el Emblema de la Fuerza —explicó Kira.

—Y FairyKarminmon —completó Katsura—. Es la Súper Evolución de Karminmon con el Emblema de la Amistad.

—Para evolucionar en Justicemon y FairyKarminmon, es necesario que Kira y Katsura liberen al máximo la luz de los Emblemas —explicó Keramon—. Los poderes de Justicemon son increíbles.

—SkullPhoenixmon es ese Digimon gigantesco cuyo cuerpo estaba hecho de huesos, ¿cierto? —Intervino Akari—. Taiki y yo lo vimos cuando recién íbamos llegando aquí.

—Así es —dijo Tagiru.

—Es la Digievolución Forzada en el nivel más alto de la línea evolutiva de Biyomon —informó Katsura—. Un Digimon de Nivel Ultra, sus poderes son sólo equiparables con los de un Digimon del mismo nivel.

—Quizá para vencer a una bestia así necesitaremos a un Digimon que pueda igualar las fuerzas y el tamaño de SkullPhoenixmon —aportó Nene—. ¿Cuántos de nuestros Digimon pueden alcanzar el nivel más alto?

—Bueno, nosotros tenemos las manos atadas mientras el resto del Xros Heart no esté con nosotros —dijo Taiki—. Lo único que Shoutmon puede hacer por ahora es Digievolucionar en OmegaShoutmon.

—Keramon es el único que ha podido evolucionar al Nivel Ultra —dijo Katsura—. Sin embargo, es una Digievolución peligrosa. Es una carga demasiado grande de Datos.

—Lo único que puede hacer Gumdramon es evolucionar en Arresterdramon —habló Tagiru—. Aunque pudiera usar a Xros Up Arresterdramon, su tamaño no es siquiera una mínima parte del de SkullPhoenixmon.

—Quizá no sea necesario derrotar a ese Digimon —dijo Nene inclinándose un poco hacia el frente—. Yagami ha dicho que una manera de vencerlo podría ser si antes derrotamos a Devimon y luego purificamos a la chica que iba sobre SkullPhoenixmon.

—Si Karminmon evoluciona en Justicemon, puede ser que su luz sirva para purificar el corazón de Sora —aportó Keramon.

Hubo silencio mientras Taiki pensaba, esbozando esa expresión de extrema concentración. Nene sintió un golpe de agradable nostalgia y sonrió, a Lelouch no le pasó desapercibido ese gesto. Finalmente, Taiki le dio un golpecillo a sus gafas de aviador y se levantó, dando una palmada y diciendo:

—Lo tengo.

— ¡Ese es mi General! —exclamó Shoutmon, Taiki sonrió.

—Lo que haremos será concentrar nuestro ataque en Devimon —explicó el General del Xros Heart—. No parece ser muy poderoso, pero tampoco debemos subestimarlo. Es posible que en algún punto, SkullPhoenixmon regrese. Por lo tanto, tenemos que estar preparados para enfrentarlos a ambos a la vez. Así que nos dividiremos en dos grupos: la mitad de nosotros atacará por tierra y la otra mitad atacará por los aires. Tendremos que asegurarnos de que ninguno de nuestros dos enemigos entre en el campo de batalla del otro. Es decir, no podemos permitir que Devimon se levante en los aires, así como tampoco podemos permitir que SkullPhoenixmon aterrice. Los equipos estarán conformados de la siguiente manera: Arresterdramon y Tagiru, Garudamon y Miyu Lung, Nene y Sparrowmon, ustedes estarán en los aires. El resto se quedará con nosotros en tierra, ¿de acuerdo? —Todos asintieron—. Si todo lo hacemos al pie de la letra, Devimon será vencido en poco tiempo. Mientras tanto, quienes estén en los cielos tendrán que mantener distraído a SkullPhoenixmon, lo necesitamos lejos el mayor tiempo posible.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pues ya era conocido el talento innato que Taiki poseía para idear planes. Mientras todos se preparaban mentalmente para iniciar el _segundo round_ de la lucha contra Devimon, Lelouch se levantó de su asiento e intentó salir en silencio de la casa abandonada para buscar su camino hacia el refugio subterráneo donde su hermana lo esperaba. Maldijo por lo bajo la situación en general, pues nunca en la vida se había sentido tan inútil y tan prescindible como se sentía en ese momento. Llevó sus manos a sus bolsillos y soltó un pesado suspiro cuando se encontró fuera. Era el momento propicio para admitir que él no pertenecía a ese mundo y que, al carecer de un compañero Digimon, era completamente inútil e inservible. Nene tenía suerte, pensó él. Ella tenía a Sparrowmon y al resto de la comitiva de Monstruos Digitales que se alojaban en su Xros Loader. La chica podía hacer una DigiXros tanto como podía pilotear un Knightmare. Pero Lelouch, ¿qué podía hacer que no fuera observar a una distancia prudente? Sus deberes se reducían a asegurar la protección de Nunally y, quizá, buscar a CC por su propia cuenta. Suspiró de nuevo, deseando despertar de lo que seguramente era un mal sueño.

— ¡Oye!

Se detuvo en seco y miró por el rabillo del ojo a Taiki, quien avanzaba hacia él a grandes zancadas. Lelouch nunca se imaginó que ese momento llegaría, que estaría alguna vez tan cerca de Taiki Kudou sin necesidad de empuñar un arma. Sabía que no era el mismo Taiki a quien le guardaba tanto rencor, pero sus intensas emociones se habían convertido en un torrente incontrolable. Vio también que Nene los miraba desde la distancia. Aunque deseaba tenerla un poco más cerca, Lelouch podía sentirse dentro de su _zona de confort_ mientras la joven Idol estuviera a la vista.

—Eres Lelouch, ¿no es cierto? —Preguntó Taiki—. Tagiru nos ha dicho tu nombre.

—Sí —respondió la voz fría de Zero—. Lelouch Lamperouge.

—No nos hemos presentado correctamente —continuó el General—. Yo soy Taiki Kudou.

—Sé bien quién eres.

—Tagiru también nos ha hablado acerca de eso. Y he visto también la manera en la que me miras. Lo único que he venido a decirte es que no tienes que ser tan receloso conmigo.

Lelouch arqueó una ceja, la mirada de Taiki era tan intensa que le hacía sentir cierta incomodidad y, hay que decirlo, ciertas dudas acerca de ese desprecio tan arraigado. Era valor, valor y lealtad, lo que se reflejaba en los brillantes ojos de Taiki. Un destello que no se asemejaba en nada a la locura. ¿Cuál podía ser la diferencia entre ese chico que Lelouch tenía enfrente y ese otro chico al que detestaba con toda el alma? ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que la locura que lo convertía en un ser sanguinario no podía existir también dentro de _ese_ Taiki Kudou? Tenía tantas dudas, pero había pocas oportunidades de resolverlas. En un mundo tan inhóspito y peligroso, ¿quién se detendría para desempañar su mirada y hacerlo ver todo con más claridad?

—Somos parte del mismo equipo, Lamperouge —insistió Taiki—. ¿Crees que podamos llevarnos bien?

—Nene y yo podemos hacer esto sin tu ayuda, Kudou.

¿Qué eran esos sentimientos que de repente invadieron a Lelouch?

¿Se trataba acaso de un arranque de celos?

—En esta situación, tenemos que unir nuestras fuerzas —insistió Taiki—. Tagiru ha dicho que tienes una hermana, ¿cierto?

—No voy a involucrar a Nunally en esta situación, ella no será parte de tus planes.

—Lo que intentaba decirte es que tu hermana puede encontrar más protección con nosotros si todos estamos unidos —le espetó Taiki ofendido—. ¡Tagiru me ha dicho que ella está enferma! ¿Crees que yo me atrevería a arriesgarla de esa manera?

—El Taiki Kudou que yo conocí estuvo a punto de asesinarla —devolvió Zero—. Además, estuvo a poco de destruir todo Japón.

—Bueno, yo no soy él —dijo Taiki y al punto le pareció que había dicho la mayor tontería de la vida. ¿Era Taiki Kudou, pero no era Taiki Kudou? Sacudió la cabeza y retomó su punto—. El _poder_ que tienes en el ojo podría sernos de utilidad, así que tengo que discutir algo contigo en privado. Tú podrías ser nuestra arma secreta, Akari y yo vimos la manera en la que congelaste a Devimon con sólo…

—En realidad, la mejor cualidad que Lelouch posee es que es un gran estratega.

Lelouch no supo si se sentía aliviado por la intervención de Nene o si se había enfurecido por los deseos que ella tenía de ser tan comunicativa. La joven Idol se colocó a un lado del chico moreno y lo tomó por una mano, al mismo tiempo que continuaba hablando dirigiéndose a Taiki:

—Él dirigía las batallas en su mundo, movía a sus hombres asemejándolos a todos con piezas de ajedrez.

— ¿Piezas de ajedrez? —preguntó Taiki y guardó silencio mientras lo consideraba por un instante, Nene sonrió satisfecha—. Eso es… Interesante…

—Si él es en realidad un gran estratega, ¿por qué no se encargan ambos de idear nuestro plan de ataque?

Fue Akari quien habló. La chica pelirroja imitó la actitud de Nene, uniéndose a la conversación y tomando con fuerza la mano de Taiki. Nene, incómoda, asintió para dar su aprobación a esa idea.

— ¿Hacer equipo con él? —dijo Lelouch un tanto incómodo.

—Podría ser un buen plan —lo animó Nene—. Lelouch, las estrategias son lo que mejor puedes hacer. El plan que ideaste sobre entrar a la Torre Oscura pudo haber funcionado de no haber sido por SkullPhoenixmon. He visto de lo que eres capaz, así como hace tiempo presencié lo que Taiki es capaz de hacer. Taiki fue el General de Xros Heart, tú fuiste el líder de una rebelión. Tienen muchas cosas en común. Creo que Akari tiene razón, ambos harían un gran equipo.

 _Y puede que eso sea de ayuda para que tú también comiences a sentirte parte de este mundo_ , pensó Nene para sus adentros.

Taiki sonrió y asintió, extendió una mano hacia Lelouch para que el muchacho la tomara y dijo sin borrar su sonrisa:

—Dos generales piensan mejor que uno. ¿Qué dices, Lamperouge?

Lelouch miró de soslayo a Nene y ella, haciendo uso de los encantos que a él lo enloquecían, le indicó que era lo correcto. Así que sin disimular su recelo, Lelouch asintió y estrechó manos con Taiki. Muy en el fondo sabía que Nene tenía razón al decir que era un buen estratega. Y, aunque no quería admitirlo, ser un miembro activo de sus batallas era la única manera en la que podía asegurarse de que ella estuviera a salvo. Así que, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Nene vio a Akari y a Taiki alejarse y mientras Lelouch meditaba al respecto de su elección de formar parte de equipo, la joven Idol dejó que una sola idea se apoderara de su mente: ¿reunirse con sus viejos amigos podría ser una manera de redimir sus acciones del pasado? Pero al punto se dio cuenta de que esa idea era absurda e imposible.

 _Ya no soy la misma Nene Amano_ , pensó muy a su pesar. _Dejé de ser una Digimon Hunter hace tiempo. Dejé de ser parte del Xros Heart cuando me convertí en un miembro de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros._

Era cruel aceptar la idea de que la Nene Amano que había ayudado a salvar ambos mundos había desaparecido ya. Pero, así como era doloroso, era una verdad absoluta. La pregunta era: si Britannia la había transformado, ¿estar en el Mundo Digital de nuevo podría hacerle pasar por otra transformación?

Y si la respuesta era afirmativa, entonces… ¿Quién era ella? ¿Cuál era el verdadero significado de ser Nene Amano?

El grupo de valientes DigiDestinados se presentó puntualmente en el campo de batalla, en las afueras de la Torre Oscura cuya estructura estaba ya demasiado dañada. La mayoría de ellos habían evolucionado ya. Tswarmon, OmegaShoutmon, LadyDevimon, Infermon y Silphymon estaban ahí presentes. Mervamon, Dorulumon Sparrowmon, Karminmon y Gumdramon eran los únicos que no habían Digievolucionado. Algunos para evitar llamar la atención con su tamaño y otros por la simple razón de que no eran capaces de hacerlo.

Lelouch esbozaba esa típica expresión suya, llena de fría indiferencia y cruel desprecio, a causa de que no confiaba del todo en que Bokomon y Neemon siguieran vigilando a su hermana menor para evitar que corriera peligro. Si de él hubiera dependido, habría escapado a toda velocidad para asegurarse de que su hermana realmente estaba a salvo. Pero no podía hacerlo, no cuando Nene dependía de sus dotes de liderazgo para que la operación _Vencer a Devimon, destruir la Torre Oscura, purificar a Sora y liberar a la Zona Verde_ diera resultado. Se habría sentido más confiado al estar montado en el Gawain, en un Knightmare que poseyera semejantes características destructivas que pudieran ahuyentar a cualquier enemigo, pero sólo podía contar con los poderes de los amigos digitales de su amada. Y Nunally seguía lejos, oculta y bajo la protección de un par de Digimon humanoides y antropomorfos que tendían a perder la concentración a la hora de discutir entre ellos. ¿Qué le aseguraba a Lelouch que Nunally no estaría en riesgo cuando Bokomon estuviera ocupado tirando del elástico de los pantaloncillos de Neemon?

—Todo está muy tranquilo —comentó Tagiru en voz baja y con recelo—. ¿Dónde están los secuaces de Devimon?

—Posiblemente están dentro de la torre —dijo Kira con la misma actitud—. Esas ratas cobardes no saldrán a no ser que les demos motivos para hacerlo.

—En ese caso, démosles un motivo —dijo Taiki.

OmegaShoutmon actuó en cuando escuchó las palabras del General del Xros Heart. Su técnica especial, el _Heavy Metal Vulcan_ , salió disparado de su cuerpo y se impactó contra la torre, levantando una nove de polvo y haciendo que la torre comenzara a tambalearse.

Silencio.

No hubo reacción alguna por parte de los enemigos.

—Es tu turno, Infermon —ordenó Taiki.

El Digimon de Katsura lanzó su técnica a su vez, las telarañas explosivas causaron una reacción similar a la del _Heavy Metal Vulcan_ aunque con una intensidad un poco más baja. No había comparación en sus fuerzas, claro. OmegaShoutmon seguía siendo parte del círculo de los Héroes Legendarios, después de todo.

De nuevo, no hubo reacciones.

—La tercera es la vencida —dijo Akari y Taiki asintió.

—Silphymon, es tu momento —dijo el General.

El ataque de Silphymon, gracias a la experiencia que Biyomon había ganado en los combates, logró alcanzar una intensidad casi tan alta como la de cualquier técnica lanzada por el Digimon King. Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta.

— ¿Qué pasa con ellos? —Preguntó Nene con recelo—. ¿Acaso la Torre Oscura está vacía?

—No pueden haberse ido así como así —dijo Katsura—. Tienen que estar ocultándose.

—Necesitamos hacerlos bajar a tierra firme —aportó Lelouch.

—Tengo una idea.

Fue Kira quien avanzó hacia el frente, separándose a casi dos metros de distancia del grupo. LadyDevimon la siguió, siempre avanzando a la derecha de la chica de las gafas de aviador. Esbozando esa mirada que logró hacer enloquecer a Devimon, miró hacia el punto más alto de la torre y dijo con una voz tan alta que incluso le hizo sentir que sus cuerdas vocales se desgarraban un poco:

— ¡Oye, Devimon! ¿¡Vas a esconderte, maldito cobarde!? ¿¡Por qué no sales y te enfrentas a nosotros!?

La respuesta fue inmediata.

Devimon no soportaría que nadie se comportar con tal insolencia, ya no más.

Así que pronto vieron llegar desde los cielos el resplandor que Leomon lanzó al invocar su _Puño del Rey Bestia_. LadyDevimon bloqueó el ataque hábilmente, desatando así la batalla. OmegaShoutmon contraatacó una vez que el ataque de Leomon se disipó, lanzó el _Heavy Metal Vulcan_ hacia el punto más alto de la torre y ésta estalló. Pronto se hizo presente Devimon, así como la nube de Datos en la que Leomon se había convertido. El demonio aterrizó lentamente, sus ojos sólo miraban hacia el punto en el que Kira seguía dispuesta a encararlo. Poco le importó que Taiki Kudou estuviera presente, lo único que le preocupaba en ese momento era asegurarse de que Kira dejara de mirarlo de esa manera.

—El efecto del _Geass_ ya ha pasado —dijo Nene con una voz tan baja que sólo Lelouch pudo escuchar—. Creo que es el momento perfecto para descubrir cuántas veces puedes utilizarlo en un Digimon.

Lelouch asintió a pesar de que no estaba del todo convencido.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, niña? —Espetó Devimon mirando únicamente a Kira, era como si sólo existieran ellos dos—. ¿En verdad piensas que tienes oportunidades contra mí?

—Sí —respondió ella con valentía.

LadyDevimon acompañó las palabras de su compañera lanzando esa ráfaga de murciélagos que consiguió cegar a Devimon durante un instante. Dorulumon aprovechó el momento para distraer al demonio con ayuda de su taladro, para que Kira pudiera alejarse y preparar el DigiLector para hacer el movimiento adecuado y ayudar a que Karminmon evolucionara. Pero todo se fue abajo, recién iniciada la batalla, cuando la garra de Devimon sujetó el brazo de Kira con fuerza y lo giró en un ángulo humanamente imposible. Ella pudo sentir la manera en la que sus huesos se cuarteaban lentamente, a pesar de que todo duró sólo un par de segundos, hasta escuchar que terminaban de quebrarse. Gritó con tal fuerza que se quedó sin energías. Cayó de bruces al suelo con la respiración agitada. Taiki tuvo que colocarse frente a ella para protegerla y ocupar su rol de líder para enfrentar al demonio.

— ¡Kira!

LadyDevimon bajó la guardia a la hora de dirigirse hacia donde su compañera yacía totalmente debilitada, con un brazo torcido en una forma humanamente imposible. Cutemon saltó de los brazos de Akari y corrió a toda velocidad, con sus patas cortas, para utilizar su _Kizunaol_ en el brazo dañado de Kira.

OmegaShoutmon y Mervamon mantenían a raya a Devimon, así como Karminmon había creado un cerco para proteger a la chica herida.

Lelouch frunció el entrecejo.

—Esto no funcionará —dijo para sí mismo, Nene lo escuchó como si se estuviera dirigiendo a ella—. Enfrentan de frente a Devimon para que él pueda mirar sus movimientos, pronto comenzará a predecirlos. Sólo están distrayéndolo, esto no servirá de nada.

—Justicemon es la única que puede derrotarlo —le recordó Nene.

— ¿Por qué no debilitarlo? —preguntó Lelouch y la miró durante una fracción de segundo—. Hacer que gaste sus energías, dejarlo tan mal herido como nos sea posible.

— ¿Crees que funcione? —inquirió Nene.

—Cualquier cosa será mejor que estar jugando con él —respondió Lelouch y miró a la comitiva de combatientes para exclamar—. ¡Todos, ataquen a la vez!

Eso hicieron, la explosión causó que un cráter apareciera en el suelo donde antes había estado Devimon. El demonio estaba suspendido en los aires, Lelouch sonrió satisfecho al darse cuenta de que su táctica había funcionado.

— _¡Toque de la Maldad!_

Devimon encontró así la motivación para atacar. Eso era, según Lelouch creía, una manera de hacerlo gastar sus energías. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que los poderes de Devimon, quizá por ser un Digimon de tipo demoniaco, eran mucho más fuertes de lo que él creía. El _Toque de la Maldad_ pronto alcanzó a OmegaShoutmon. El Digimon King se vio invadido por la Energía Negativa que luchaba férreamente por apoderarse de su corazón. Sin embargo, su fuerza de voluntad fue suficiente para resistir el ataque de las tinieblas que intentaban colarse en su interior. La conexión entre el Digimon King y Devimon se rompió gracias al _Random Lasser_ de Sparrowmon, que causó severas heridas en la garra de Devimon. El demonio soltó un grito y se alejó, sólo el tiempo suficiente para que sus heridas pudieran cerrarse.

Eso causó que una luz se encendiera dentro de los pensamientos de Lelouch.

 _Puede regenerarse_ , pensó. _¿Cómo podemos evitar que lo haga?_

La batalla tuvo que hacer una breve pausa cuando esa gigantesca esfera de fuego llegó desde algún lugar en el cielo. Hizo falta que Karminmon, Infermon y LadyDevimon unieran sus fuerzas para bloquear dicha esfera, pues los DigiDestinados y Lelouch habrían muerto si el ataque hubiera cumplido con su cometido. La ola de destrucción, sin embargo, no pudo detenerse. Una onda expansiva y una potente corriente de aire fueron las encargadas de destruir todo en un diámetro de cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda del campo de batalla. Aquella parte de la Zona Verde quedó marchita, muerta, en tan sólo un par de segundos. Un rugido se escuchó sobre sus cabezas, SkullPhoenixmon había aparecido.

Bokomon y Neemon no podían explicarse cómo era que Nunally les llevaba tanta ventaja, aún a pesar de que sus frágiles piernas temblaban y no podía dar más de cinco pasos seguidos sin caer de bruces en el suelo. Pestañeaba constantemente, pues su recién recuperada vista le impedía distinguir del todo bien las difusas sombras que todo proyectaba durante la noche. Tenía que detenerse cada poco para sostenerse del tronco de un árbol, sólo así podía recuperar el equilibrio. Y aún así, iba a casi medio kilómetro por delante del par de seres humanoides que querían alcanzarla a toda costa.

— ¡Todo es tu culpa! —Exclamaba Bokomon—. ¡Eras tú quien debía vigilar a Nunally!

—Era tu turno —se defendió Neemon—. Yo cuidé de ella antes.

— ¡Cierra la boca y corre! ¡No podemos permitir que entre al campo de batalla!

Nunally caminaba sin parar, ignorando olímpicamente el dolor punzante de sus rodillas y la desagradable sensación que producía el correr de las pequeñas gotas de sangre, siguió andando. Sólo una idea rondaba por su cabeza: su hermano estaba en riesgo. Su hermano, Zero, que en ese mundo no poseía ningún tipo de arma que pudiera utilizar a su favor. ¿Cómo era que sobreviviría a la batalla, si no podía defenderse por ningún medio? Tenía que encontrarlo lo más pronto posible, aunque eso asegurara un regaño por parte de Lelouch. Lo que menos le preocupaba a Nunally era que su querido hermano pudiera levantarle la voz por haber salido del escondite de esa manera. Necesitaba verlo, asegurarse de que estaba en una pieza.

— ¡Nunally! —Exclamaba Bokomon—. ¡Detente! ¡Es peligroso!

Pero la pequeña seguía avanzando, pensando sólo en el destino de su hermano.

Y en Tagiru.

¿Tagiru corría el mismo peligro?

No entendía la razón por la cual también se sentía angustiada con respecto a lo que pudiera ocurrir con el enérgico muchacho castaño. Sólo estaba decidida a llegar a ese sitio, a averiguar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo con ambos.

Y entonces, la onda expansiva la derribó y quedó aturdida por un instante. Al incorporarse, descubriendo que en realidad no era tan frágil como aparentaba, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla y exclamó en voz alta:

— ¡Hermano!

Lelouch tenía que aferrarse con fuerza a la cintura de Nene para evitar caer al suelo cada vez que Sparrowmon giraba con violencia. Estaba poco acostumbrado a viajar sobre el lomo de un Digimon, especialmente cuando éste se encontraba a mitad de una batalla. Por si fuera poco, tenía que mantenerse atento a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor para así poder corregir su estrategia sobre la marcha.

 _Menuda mierda_ , pensó enfurecido.

Todos se dieron cuenta de que SkullPhoenixmon iba por su cuenta. Sora no iba sobre su lomo, así como de Datamon no había rastro alguno. Para Katsura y Tagiru, que fueron quienes enfrentaron a SkullPhoenixmon al principio, fue evidente que la ausencia de ambos estaba relacionada con algún plan que Devimon, o Datamon, pudiera tener bajo la manga.

El _Prism Garret_ de Arresterdramon hacía un gran equipo con las telarañas explosivas de Infermon, así como Tagiru y Katsura resultaron ser un dúo dinámico a la hora de luchar. La única desventaja que SkullPhoenixmon poseía era que su cuerpo tan inmenso y pesado se movía un tanto lento cada vez que debía girar para enfrentar a un enemigo por otro lado. Por lo tanto, Tagiru burlaba a su enemigo para que éste le prestara atención y así, Katsura e Infermon pudieran atacar. Una vez que el ataque se consumaba, Katsura repetía la acción para que Tagiru y Arresterdramon hicieran su trabajo.

Si el cuerpo de SkullPhoenixmon hubiera estado hecho de piel, carne y sangre, la técnica especial de Sparrowmon se habría encargado de dejar severos cortes y quemaduras a todo lo largo de sus alas. Lo único que causaba eran mínimas cuarteaduras provocadas por la insistencia de Sparrowmon sobre disparar en ciertos puntos que él consideraba estratégicos.

Era casi imposible concentrar la atención en Devimon cuando semejante coloso de huesos se encontraba sobrevolando la zona.

OmegaShoutmon no tenía comparación. Era ágil, veloz y poderoso. Hacía un gran equipo con LadyDevimon, quien poseía también esas mismas tres habilidades. El único problema era que la piel de Devimon seguía regenerándose. Tal cosa ocurrió cuando Dorulumon perforó el estómago del demonio con su taladro. Con un golpe de su garra, Dorulumon quedó fuera de combate durante un breve instante. La herida se cerró y Devimon sólo soltó su maniática y siniestra risa. El _Kizunaol_ de Cutemon aún no terminaba de surtir efecto. El brazo de Kira estaba aún herido y ella lloriqueaba en silencio, incapaz de demostrar su dolor en público e intentando hacerle honor al título de su Emblema. Miyu renunció a sus obligaciones como parte del escuadrón que debía luchar contra SkullPhoenixmon, tuvo que hacerlo para poder hacerle compañía a su querida amiga y darle ánimos mientras Cutemon terminaba con su trabajo.

El objetivo de Devimon, por supuesto, era la chica de las gafas de aviador. Así que tras distraer por un instante a OmegaShoutmon y compañía, dirigió velozmente su garra asesina hacia Kira. Silphymon se colocó entre la chica y el demonio, recibiendo todo el impacto del _Toque de la Maldad_.

— ¡Silphymon!

La batalla se detuvo, todos estaban paralizados. Devimon reía al ver que Silphymon se retorcía en el suelo árido, aquejada por un dolor insoportable que le quemaba por dentro. Perdió su Digievolución, transformándose en un Pyocomon cuya parte inferior del cuerpo se había tornado de color negro. Se convulsionaba con violencia. Algo en el toque de Devimon le había causado ese daño.

—No… —musitó Miyu con voz ahogada—. ¡No…! ¡Pyocomon!

Cayó de bruces a un lado de su Digimon y lo tomó en brazos, envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo.

—Pyocomon… No… No puede ser… ¡Resiste!

Pero sus súplicas no servían de nada. La moral del grupo entero quedó por los suelos. Aterrada, Akari ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Taiki. Kira se quedó sin habla, Katsura soltó un juramento en voz baja. Nene y Lelouch estaban igualmente paralizados. Miyu lloraba desconsoladamente, Pyocomon aún seguía convulsionándose en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué fue…? ¿Qué te ha hecho…? ¿Pyocomon…?

—Mi-Miyu…

Pyocomon estalló en una nube de Datos.

El estallido dejó a Miyu devastada, terminó de cerrar sus brazos por la inercia y sus pupilas se contrajeron. Los Datos de su querido Digimon compañero ascendían al cielo, perdiéndose entre las nubes. Las lágrimas de Miyu cayeron al suelo, ella pudo percibir el sonido de las gotas al caer como si todo estuviera ocurriendo en cámara lenta y sus sentidos se hubieran agudizado. Su respiración agitada desencadenó ese desgarrador grito que incluso le hizo escupir un poco de sangre, sólo un par de gotas. Su cuerpo entero fue rodeado por la luz de color rojo que se desprendía de su Emblema, aunque no podía utilizarla con nadie que no fuera su difunto Digimon.

—Nene, ¿qué está pasando? —exigió saber Lelouch, no quería admitir que se sentía sólo un poco perturbado.

—No lo sé —respondió ella.

Miyu, tambaleándose y a gran velocidad, arrebató el DigiLector de la mano buena de Kira. El aparato de color anaranjado se encendió, casi como si su mismísima dueña estuviera sosteniéndolo. Miyu miró con ira a Devimon, que aún esbozaba su cínica sonrisa. Levantó el DigiLector de Kira, los sacudió y par de veces y, desesperada, exclamó:

— ¡Karminmon, Digievoluciona!

Pero no lo haría. No podía hacerlo. No mientras no fuera Kira quien diera la orden.

La ira de Miyu fue tal que lanzó el DigiLector de vuelta a su dueña y permitió que el resplandor de color rojo terminara por cubrirla. Gritó de nuevo, con fiereza, sintiendo que una extraña e intensa calidez invadía su interior. El resplandor de color rojo se intensificó tanto que dejó cegados a todos los presentes. La luz cegó a Nene, Lelouch y Sparrowmon, a SkullPhoenixmon, a Devimon… Incluso a Nunally, Bokomon y Neemon. Muchos de ellos sintieron que sus corneas se derretían, fue lo más terrible y doloroso que jamás habían experimentado. Nene incluso consideró que recibir un segundo _Geass_ habría causado solamente un ligero cosquilleo en comparación a lo que sentía en ese momento. La confusión duró sólo un momento y al terminarse, junto con el grito de Miyu que se apagó, el mundo de todos ellos se tornó de color negro.

—Transferencia completada, mi señora —informó prontamente aquel Gizamon tras haber presionado el último par de teclas.

La mujer rubia que esperaba detrás de él asintió.

— ¿Los has enviado a la Zona Isla? —preguntó ella.

—Así es, mi señora. El señor MetalSeadramon ya ha sido advertido.

— ¿Qué hay de los Datos de Devimon?

—En este momento están enviándose hacia aquí, mi señora.

—La niña lisiada, ¿ha ido también a la Zona Isla?

—Sí, mi señora.

—Envía entonces a los Divermon, quiero que la busquen y la traigan ante mí.

—Como usted ordene, mi señora.

Ella se giró para mirar a la comitiva de chicos y chicas que había detrás de ella. Todos ellos lucían con las miradas vacías, en estado de trance. Estaban indefensos y a merced de la voluntad de ella. La sonrisa que la mujer esbozaba hacía evidente lo mucho que le divertía saber que tan fácilmente los había reunido a todos. Estaban allí el chico rubio que tocaba la armónica, la chica del sombrero azul que convenientemente había sido rescatada de la Zona Verde, el chico que vestía con ropas grises, la chica que era perseguida por la oscuridad, una chica pelirroja de personalidad fría, una niña un poco más pequeña cerca de cuyos pies yacía una marioneta de color amarillo, el chico con la pañoleta azul en la cabeza y su hermano gemelo, un niño que lucía un aspecto un tanto salvaje, un chico rubio que se distinguía por usar una corbata, una chica pelirroja con ojos claros y que vestía con un pequeño overol, el chico rubio que llevaba un Xros Loader de color azul en la mano, otro muchacho rubio que portaba un Xros Loader amarillo, un chico un tanto afeminado cuya cabellera era de color plateado…

—Has hecho un gran trabajo, Datamon —concedió la mujer y su sonrisa se acrecentó cuando el último miembro del grupo se unió a la congregación—. Tenías razón. ¿Para qué clonarlos, cuando podemos manipular sus propios corazones a nuestro antojo?

Rió. Datamon se unió a ella al mismo tiempo que conducía a la última chica hipnotizada para situarla a un lado de su hermano menor.

—Están listos para ser utilizados, mi señora —dijo Datamon.

Ella asintió.

—Sí… Y sé bien lo que haré con ella —dijo mirando únicamente a esa chica de peinado extravagante y que iba ataviada con un ceñido vestido de color púrpura—. Tú serás mi arma secreta, ¿cierto? —le preguntó—. Sólo hay una manera en la que ese malnacido acepte entregarme su _poder_ , así tenga que sacar sus dos ojos de sus cuencas. Y tú eres lo único que puede convencerlo para que lo haga. Vas a ayudarme a tomar el control de este mundo de una vez por todas, ¿no es así?

Y la chica levantó un poco el rostro para que esos ojos de color púrpura, vacíos y opacos, miraran fijamente los ojos azules de su aterradora e intimidante interlocutora. Dócil, respondió con esa voz que, a todas luces, pertenecía a una Idol talentosa.

—Sí, mi señora.


	27. Capítulo XXV: El Ataque de los Divermon

XXV

La Chica de los Mechones de Color Verde

Y el Ataque de los Divermon

El intenso brillo del sol causó que Nene no pudiera abrir los ojos en ese preciso momento. Tuvo que hacer un poco de sombra con sus manos, frunció el entrecejo y sintió, de nuevo, como si alguien hubiera derramado un corrosivo ácido sobre el ojo donde ella portaba el _Geass_. Sintió que había caído sobre una superficie arenosa que le recordó a aquellos días en los que había pasado tomando el sol en una playa de alguna parte de Europa. Se incorporó, con el cuello y la espalda adoloridos, y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que se encontraba en otro sitio demasiado familiar para ella.

—La Zona Isla… —musitó.

Buscó a Lelouch con la mirada y no tardó en encontrarlo. El chico estaba de rodillas en la arena, resollando y sacudiendo un poco su cabello. Sparrowmon estiraba el cuello a un lado del muchacho para deshacerse de las molestias. Nene se levantó lentamente y sacudió la arena que se había impregnado sobre ella.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó la chica a Lelouch.

El muchacho asintió y miró a los al rededores con el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿Dónde estamos ahora? —exigió saber.

—En la Zona Isla —respondió Nene—. Es otro sitio del Mundo Digital.

— ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí? —siguió interrogando Lelouch.

—No tengo idea —respondió ella un tanto a la defensiva—. No sé siquiera lo que ocurrió.

Sus ojos tardaron un par de minutos en acostumbrarse a la nueva luz. Cuando finalmente lo consiguió, pudo ver que el resto de sus amigos y compañeros de viaje estaban en la misma playa. Todos estaban en las mismas condiciones que la feliz pareja: confundidos y un tanto molestos. Taiki había cubierto a Akari con su cuerpo, en un vano intento de protegerla de cualquier cosa que estuviese ocurriendo, así que ambos recién estaban levantándose. Kira llevaba a Cheepmon en brazos, Keramon tenía la cabeza cubierta de arena y Katsura intentaba limpiarlo un poco. Tagiru y Gumdramon habían caído en la arena _patas arriba_ , ambos se quejaban y no parecían estar dispuestos a levantarse. Yuu y Damemon ya se habían recuperado, así como Karminmon y Mervamon.

Miyu se había rezagado del grupo. La pobre chica estaba de rodillas sobre la arena, abrazándose a sí misma y con los ojos cubiertos por una gruesa capa de lágrimas. De Pyocomon, por supuesto, no había rastro alguno. Cuando Nene centró su atención en ella, sintió tal empatía que comenzó a pensar en la forma en la que ella misma podría afrontar una situación similar. ¿Qué se sentiría perder de una forma tan cruel a su mejor amigo? ¿Podría ella superar el hecho de tener a Sparrowmon en sus brazos, verlo morir y sentir la manera en la que él se convertía en Datos?

— ¿Está muerto?

Nene miró a Lelouch cuando escuchó la voz del muchacho.

—Su compañero —dijo él, hablaba en voz baja para que solamente su amada pudiera escuchar lo que decía—. ¿Está muerto?

—Los Digimon nunca mueren. O, al menos, no lo hacen en el sentido estricto de la palabra —respondió Nene con el mismo tono de voz—. Se transforman en Datos solamente. Esos Datos se regeneran.

— ¿A dónde van esos Datos?

—No lo sé.

Kira y Katsura, como no podía ser de otra forma, fueron quienes avanzaron hacia Miyu para envolverla en fuertes abrazos que intentaban devolverle los ánimos. No funcionó, claro.

—Tenemos que movernos —dijo Karminmon una vez que ella y Mervamon terminaron de sacudir sus cuerpos para retirar la arena—. La Zona Isla está controlada por MetalSeadramon. Estando en la orilla corremos peligro, tenemos que adentrarnos lo más posible en la isla. Mientras más lejos estemos del agua, será mejor para nosotros.

—Tenemos que buscar la Torre Oscura —se negó Nene—. No podemos adentrarnos así como así, tenemos que saber antes qué lugares son seguros y qué lugares no lo son. Si vamos sin antes haber revisado el terreno, estaremos acabados.

—Nos dividiremos —dijo Taiki para detener la discusión antes de que iniciara—. Nene, ustedes irán a buscar la Torre Oscura. Nosotros buscaremos un refugio en los alrededores.

Nene y Lelouch asintieron, Lelouch estaba la mar de contento por poder hacer algo en la única compañía de la joven Idol. Mervamon volvió al interior del Xros Loader de Nene para que la joven Idol y Lelouch pudieran subir al lomo de Sparrowmon, levantándose así en los aires y alejándose del grupo que intentaba comenzar a reunirse para retirarse del lugar.

Teniendo cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a los terrenos acuáticos, Sparrowmon sobrevoló la isla. No era necesario ir demasiado lejos, pues desde el cielo era fácil ver que la Torre Oscura estaba oculta en el centro exacto de la enorme isla.

— ¡Ahí está la torre, Nene! —Exclamó Sparrowmon—. ¿Debemos volver ahora con los demás?

—No —respondió Nene—. No hemos venido a buscar la Torre Oscura, Sparrowmon.

— ¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó Lelouch—. ¿A qué hemos venido entonces?

—A buscar a Nunally —respondió Nene resuelta, Lelouch sintió que Nene había estado leyéndole el pensamiento durante todo ese tiempo—. Ella tiene que estar en estos territorios.

—Nene, ¿qué haremos si Nunally se ha quedado en la Zona Verde? —preguntó Sparrowmon al mismo tiempo que giraba en el aire para ir en la dirección contraria.

—Volveremos por ella —dijo Nene decidida—. Quiero asegurarme de encontrarla antes de que Taiki y los demás lo hagan.

— ¿Acaso no confías en ellos? —Preguntó Lelouch con recelo—. Tú misma has sido quien sugirió que yo debía hacer equipo con él. ¿Insinúas ahora que debo desconfiar de Kudou?

—Lo que intento decir es que quiero asegurarme personalmente de que Nunally se encuentra bien —explicó ella—. ¿Acaso tú no quieres hacerlo?

—Pues claro que sí.

—No importa si Taiki es de confianza o no —dijo Mervamon a través del Xros Loader de Nene—. Nunally es nuestra responsabilidad.

Lelouch guardó silencio pues sabía que Nene y Mervamon tenían toda la razón, a pesar de que aún tenía la impresión de que la joven Idol sentía en realidad un poco de desconfianza. No podía culparla y, al contrario, sólo pudo agradecerle en su interior. En realidad quería reunirse con Nunally, y prefería hacerlo por cuenta propia. Era su hermana después de todo y, luego de lo ocurrido en aquél fatídico día en que el _Seven Victorize_ pudo haberle arrebatado la vida a la pequeña, quería asegurarse de ser él quien la encontrara.

Nunally, por supuesto, no se encontraba más en la Zona Verde.

Despertó cuando sintió las suaves y pequeñas manos de Bokomon sobre su rostro, el pequeño ser humanoide intentaba devolverle la consciencia. Ella pestañeó un par de veces, sintiéndose aliviada al darse cuenta de que aún conservaba el sentido de la vista y de que podía mover sus piernas todavía. Se incorporó, dándose cuenta de que su entorno se había transformado en un sitio de aspecto tropical.

Bokomon y Neemon estaban con ella.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Nunally.

Le costó ponerse en pie gracias a las heridas que sus piernas habían cosechado durante su travesía antes de ser transportada a la otra Zona. Sus rodillas ardían como el infierno y la sangre emanaba de un par de las heridas. Su sensatez le llevó a desear encontrar pronto un poco de agua para poder deshacerse de la sangre. Quería evitar a toda costa que su hermano la viera en semejantes condiciones.

—Es la Zona Isla —explicó Bokomon—. Hemos sido transportados aquí por alguna razón, pero…

—Mi hermano, ¿dónde está él?

Bokomon y Neemon intercambiaron miradas.

—Nosotros tres somos los únicos que aparecimos aquí —explicó Bokomon finalmente—. Kira y los demás no deben estar lejos.

—Tengo que encontrarlo —dijo Nunally, casi parecía una súplica—. También tengo que encontrar a Tagiru. ¿Dónde pueden estar ellos? ¿Qué tan grande es esta Zona, Bokomon?

—Hay Zonas más grandes —respondió el aludido—. Seguimos estando en los territorios del maligno MetalSeadramon, así que debemos movernos. Estoy seguro de que pronto encontraremos a Kira y a los demás.

Nunally estuvo de acuerdo, pues no tenía otra opción. Ese mundo era desconocido para ella, no podía hacer más que seguir a sus nuevos amigos.

Se pusieron en marcha, a un paso tan lento que resultaba incluso exasperante. Bokomon, Neemon y la pequeña Nunally iban exclamando los nombres de sus amigos en voz alta. Por supuesto, Nunally tan sólo decía los nombres de Nene, Lelouch y Tagiru. No obtuvieron respuesta, claro. El sitio en el que ellos se encontraban estaba demasiado lejos de la playa.

Tuvieron que detenerse cuando Nunally dio el tercer traspié. Ella se incorporó lentamente, sintiendo que otro golpe se había abierto en sus rodillas. Bokomon y Neemon intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿Pasa algo con tus piernas? —preguntó Bokomon.

—Parece que no funcionan correctamente —secundó Neemon, sus palabras lo hicieron acreedor a un fuerte tirón del elástico de sus pantaloncillos.

Nunally enjugó un par de lágrimas y trató de endurecer su expresión facial. Hacerlo no fue difícil, después de todo era hermana de Zero.

—Estoy bien —dijo la pequeña—. No es nada.

—Quizá necesitas comer algo —propuso Bokomon—. Te hace falta energía.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero ver a mi hermano —insistió.

Intentó ponerse en marcha de nuevo, y lo habría hecho de no haber sido por el ataque que los tres recibieron en ese momento. Un cuerpo pesado cayó sobre Nunally. Ella sintió un par de manos palmeadas que se posaron sobre su rostro, con la única intención de hacerle daño. Gritó con voz aguda cuando las manos palmeadas se multiplicaron hasta ser diez pares. Veinte manos que intentaban arrastrarla para separarla de sus amigos.

— ¡Hermano! —Exclamaba ella aterrada—. ¡Nene! ¡Tagiru!

— ¡No te muevas, Nunally! —exclamó Bokomon, Nunally estaba tan aterrada que no le costó quedarse quieta—. ¡Es un grupo de Divermon, nosotros nos encargaremos!

Y comenzaron a llover las rocas que Bokomon y Neemon lanzaron contra sus pequeños pero amenazadores enemigos. Nunally intentó cubrirse, pero por cada Divermon que era abatido, aparecían tres más.

Una mano palmeada la tomó por el tobillo, derribándola, y comenzó a tirar de ella para introducirla en el follaje tropical. Se aferró con fuerza a la tierra, clavando sus dedos hasta que la sangre comenzó a emanar de sus uñas.

— ¡Hermano, ayúdame!

Nunally lloraba desconsoladamente. Los Divermon reían, divertidos y eufóricos, como si escuchar que la pequeña estaba muerta de miedo fuera algo similar a música para sus oídos. Tiraron de ella con más fuerza y un par de ellos dominaron a Bokomon y Neemon. La pequeña ya tenía medio cuerpo dentro del follaje, por un momento sintió que moriría si los Divermon terminaban de arrastrarla por completo.

Fue en ese momento que un sonido desconocido y agradable se hizo presente.

La voz de una mujer.

— ¡Cañón de Flores!

Hubo una explosión suave cerca de Nunally, destructiva pero que dejaba un dulce aroma floral en lugar de una nube de polvo seco. Nunally miró a través del rastro de humo rosa que había dejado la explosión y vio que, entre algunos pétalos de rosas que flotaban en el aire, se encontraba levitando una criatura de cuerpo femenino y con el aspecto de un hada.

— ¡Cañón de Flores!

El hada repitió el ataque, causando así que los Divermon se transformaran en nubes de Datos que comenzaron a elevarse hacia el cielo. Aterrada, Nunally se hizo un ovillo y abrazó sus rodillas al mismo tiempo que se arrastraba para recargar su cabeza en el tronco de una palmera. El hada bajó la guardia y aterrizó lentamente, al mismo tiempo que aquella chica se hacía presente. Alta, hermosa, de cabello castaño con algunos pocos mechones de color verde. _Ella_ llevaba un Digivice en la mano, el aparato brillaba con el mismo resplandor de color verde que emanaba del collar que la chica llevaba al cuello. Un collar que tenía una figura semejante a una gota de agua.

—Bien hecho, Lilimon —concedió la recién llegada, su Digimon le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción, y la chica se acercó velozmente a Nunally para ayudar a que la pequeña pudiera levantarse.

Nunally se negó e intentó retroceder más.

—No temas —dijo la chica—. No voy a hacerte daño.

Nunally no podía confiar en ella, no entendía la razón.

— ¿Estás herida? —Insistió la chica castaña—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Pero Nunally no podía responder, sólo deseaba con más ahínco que su hermano o cualquier ser de confianza apareciera pronto.

Fue Bokomon quien respondió las preguntas de la chica.

—Esos Divermon intentaban lastimarla —explicó la criatura—. Gracias a ti ellos han desaparecido.

—Entonces me alegra haber llegado a tiempo —sonrió la chica—. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Son los compañeros de…?

—Yo soy Bokomon y él es Neemon —se presentó Bokomon apresuradamente, se señalaba a sí mismo y al pequeño conejo amarillo—. Ella es Nunally Lamperouge, no es ninguna DigiDestinada.

Para _ella_ fue extraño escuchar esa explicación, pues sabía que no cualquier humano podía llegar al Mundo Digital. Con todo, decidió presentarse.

—Mi nombre es…

—Sé quién eres —dijo Bokomon, de pronto fue embargado por la felicidad y la sensación de alivio—. Eres Mimi Tachikawa, compañera de Palmon y portadora del Emblema de la Pureza. Eres una Niña Elegida de la Primera Generación, una de las DigiDestinadas que venció a Apokalymon y que se reunió junto con los otros para luchar contra el terrible Quartzmon, ¿no es así?

Mimi sólo pudo sonreír y asintió.


	28. Capítulo XXVI: MetalSeadramon

XXVI

MetalSeadramon

Al escuchar el grito aterrorizado que su hermana dejó salir de su garganta, Lelouch perdió el control sobre sí mismo. Sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, así como una punzada de dolor se dejó sentir en su pecho junto con el vuelco que dio su corazón. Nene le ordenó a Sparrowmon que buscara la fuente del sonido, igualmente agitada y angustiada. La voz de Nunally aún se propagaba gracias al eco producido, a ninguno de los tres le hubiera extrañado ver pronto a Tagiru sobre el lomo de Arresterdramon.

Nene no quería decirlo en voz alta, pero muy en el fondo sentía que Nunally era una carga muy pesada como para que incluso ambos compartieran la tarea de vigilarla. Sentía mucho cariño por la pequeña, sí. La consideraba incluso como una gran amiga, como su propia hermana menor. Pero, dadas las circunstancias, se sentía incapaz de protegerla. Aunque Lelouch no quería siquiera considerarlo, Nene sabía que también él necesitaba protección. Era un mundo desconocido y peligroso para ellos, los hermanos Lamperouge nunca habían visitado el Mundo Digital y, desgraciadamente, no habían llegado a ese sitio en un momento en el que pudieran dar un paseo tranquilo. ¿Cómo se supone que podía hacerse cargo de los dos hermanos, y a la vez cuidar su propia espalda?

— ¡La veo, Nene!

La voz de Sparrowmon logró darle a Lelouch un poco de tranquilidad que el muchacho demostró soltando un suspiro de liberación. Sparrowmon aterrizó en el mismo sitio donde la nube de Datos de los Divermon recién estaba terminando de disiparse. Lelouch bajó de un salto y corrió hacia su hermana para envolverla en un fuerte abrazo que Nunally devolvió. Nene se quedó apartada del grupo, alerta ante la presencia de cualquier enemigo. Ya habría tiempo para demostrarle a Nunally que también le había angustiado su desaparición.

—Vaya, con que ahí estaban —dijo Bokomon acercándose a la joven Idol—. Sabía que ustedes estaban por aquí.

—No es verdad —intervino Neemon, sus palabras lo hicieron acreedor a un tirón del elástico de sus pantaloncillos.

Nene rió.

—Ahora podemos quitarnos un peso de encima —dijo Lelouch de repente, Nene lo miró y sonrió embelesada al ver que el muchacho aún estaba abrazando a su hermana—. Con Nunally a salvo, sólo nos queda enfrentar a quien sea que esté en la Torre Oscura para salir de aquí.

—Si no mal recuerdo, se trata de un sujeto llamado MetalSeadramon —respondió Nene—. Debemos volver a donde están Taiki y los demás, así podremos planear una estrategia.

— ¿Has dicho _MetalSeadramon_?

Nene se fijó entonces en la otra chica que los acompañaba. Algo se removió en su memoria cuando vio el brillo de esos ojos, aunque su aspecto general ya había cambiado. El Digivice que la chica de los mechones de color verde sostenía también le resultó conocido, así como el Digimon que estaba a un lado de ella.

—Yo te conozco —dijo insegura, no estaba convencida de que _ella_ fuera la misma chica que antes había conocido—. Tú luchaste junto con nosotros en una ocasión, ¿no es así?

 _Ella_ asintió. Se acercó a la joven Idol y tendió su mano para estrecharla, diciendo:

—No pudimos presentaros correctamente en esa ocasión. Mi nombre es Mimi, Mimi Tachikawa. Soy compañera de Palmon y soy portadora del Emblema de la Pureza.

—Nene Amano —respondió la joven Idol estrechando la mano de la chica—. Soy compañera de Sparrowmon, miembro del Xros Heart y cómplice del líder de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros.

Lelouch esbozó media sonrisa al escuchar eso último.

—Ya veo —dijo Mimi una vez que soltaron sus manos—. ¿Qué es ese brillo que tienes en el ojo derecho?

—Se llama _Geass_ —respondió Nene—. Es un poder que poseemos mi novio y yo, nos permite controlar a las personas que lo miren directamente cuando les damos una orden.

—Entonces, ese muchacho que ha llegado contigo debe ser tu novio —razonó Mimi cuando se dio cuenta de que Lelouch poseía el mismo brillo en su ojo izquierdo—. Es un poder inusual.

—Es él —confirmó Nene—. Su nombre es…

—Lelouch Lamperouge —dijo él con la voz fría y recelosa de Zero, actuaba de esa manera cada vez que Nene era demasiado comunicativa con otros—. Y ella es mi hermana, Nunally —añadió señalando a la pequeña.

—Es un gusto —sonrió Mimi—. Así que, has mencionado a MetalSeadramon.

—Al parecer, es él quien ha conquistado esta Zona —explicó Nene—. ¿Lo has visto?

—Aparecí aquí hace un par de horas —respondió Mimi—. Estaba en compañía de Tai, pero…

— ¿Tai? —Preguntó Bokomon—. ¿Te refieres a Tai Yagami?

—Sí —asintió Mimi—. Él y yo estábamos en un día de campo, pero entonces vimos una aurora boreal en el cielo. Yo aparecí en este lugar, pero a él no he vuelto a verlo desde entonces.

—Quizá ha sido transportado a otra Zona… —razonó Nene—. Las cosas en el Mundo Digital son demasiado confusas ahora.

—Creo que antes de hacer cualquier cosa, debemos buscar una manera de vencer a MetalSeadramon —dijo Mimi resuelta—. Correremos peligro mientras él siga con vida, es un Digimon demasiado poderoso.

— ¿Lo conoces? —inquirió Lelouch.

—Mis amigos y yo lo enfrentamos en una ocasión —asintió Mimi—. Es uno de los cuatro _Dark Masters_ , los Amos Oscuros que intentaron apoderarse del Mundo Digital.

— ¿Amos Oscuros? —preguntó Nene.

—MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon y Piedmon —recitó Mimi—. Ellos fueron nuestros enemigos. Fue difícil vencerlos, pero lo conseguimos.

—Es bueno saber eso —dijo Nene—. Si tú has vencido a MetalSeadramon en una ocasión, significa que nosotros también podremos hacerlo. Sólo necesitamos reunirnos con los demás miembros de nuestro equipo para idear una estrategia. Mientras más pronto lo enfrentemos, más pronto podremos ir a la siguiente Zona.

— ¿Zona? —Preguntó Mimi—. ¿En alguna de esas Zonas se encuentra la Isla File?

— ¿Isla File?

—Sí. Cuando mis amigos y yo estuvimos en el Digimundo, aparecimos en un lugar llamado _la Isla File_. Fue ahí donde vivimos la mayoría de nuestras aventuras.

—El Digimundo que yo conozco, donde estamos ahora, está dividido en Zonas —explicó Nene un tanto confundida, ¿era que había distintos tipos de Mundos Digitales? Sintió que pronto sufriría el ataque de una fuerte jaqueca—. Jamás he sabido de ningún sitio como la Isla File.

—Todo esto me hace sentir confundida… —se quejó Mimi echando la cabeza hacia atrás—. Me pregunto si el señor Genai está en algún sitio cercano, me encantaría que él aclarara mis dudas.

— ¿El señor Genai?

Lelouch estaba cansado de tanta información que no terminaba de entender, eso podía verse en su expresión fría e indiferente. Mimi hubiera querido responder a las preguntas de la joven Idol, pero se vio obligada a guardar silencio cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar bajo sus pies. Nene y Mimi cayeron de bruces, Bokomon y Neemon corrieron a ocultarse detrás de una palmera. La joven Idol se refugió en los brazos de Lelouch cuando aquella gigantesca mole de metal con el cuerpo tan largo como el de una serpiente surgió de la tierra. Mimi sintió una punzada de perturbadora nostalgia al recordar esos ojos en los que brillaba el destello asesino y recordó, con cierta ira, que su querido amigo Whamon había encontrado la muerte tras toparse con ese sujeto.

Tener frente a ella a MetalSeadramon le hizo sentir tantas emociones que sólo pudo reflejarlas con un par de lágrimas de ira.

MetalSeadramon rió con un sonido metálico al cruzar su mirada con la de Mimi. Ella se levantó, tambaleándose y sostuvo su Digivice en alto. Nunally se arrastró hasta quedar protegida detrás de su hermano, pero MetalSeadramon sólo mantenía su atención centrada en Mimi.

—Esperaba encontrarme con WarGreymon y no contigo —dijo el Digimon, su voz consiguió helar incluso la sangre de Nene—. Pero igualmente estaré encantado de enviarte al infierno.

—Y yo, me encargaré de hacer que te arrepientas por haber asesinado a Whamon —respondió Mimi con valentía.

Nene se dio cuenta al instante de que la pelea en la Zona Isla se había transformado en un ajuste de cuentas entre dos viejos enemigos.

Para MetalSeadramon era el momento de demostrar que podía acabar con, al menos, una de las Niñas Elegidas que se habían enfrentado antes a él. Y para Mimi Tachikawa era el momento de vengar la muerte de un querido amigo… Aunque en realidad deseaba con ahínco toparse con el mismo Piedmon que había asesinado a ese Chuumon que, tan valientemente, le había salvado la vida.


	29. Capítulo XXVII: Dramon Killer

XXVII

Dramon Killer

— ¿Qué está haciendo ese idiota? Aún no es momento de atacar, tendría que estar esperando mis órdenes.

Clarisse estaba con los brazos cruzados, mirando con desaprobación hacia las gigantescas pantallas del centro de comando. El pequeño Gizamon que trabajaba para ella se encontraba por demás estresado, pues necesitaba encontrar los posibles ángulos de cámara que pudieran mostrarle a Clarisse todo lo que estaba aconteciendo en la Zona Isla. Nada de lo que él le mostraba en las pantallas era del agrado de ella, Clarisse estaba al borde de un acceso de ira.

—Transfiere sus datos aquí —ordenó ella—. ¡Hazlo ya!

—No puedo hacerlo, mi señora —respondió Gizamon con nerviosismo—. El archivo podría corromperse.

—En ese caso, encuentra una manera de evitar que arruine mis planes —dijo ella y giró sobre sus talones para retirarse.

Sólo en ese momento pudo darse cuenta de que no era tan buena idea el hecho de reclutar a los viejos enemigos de los DigiDestinados. ¿Cómo podía controlarlos si ellos se dejaban llevar por sus deseos de venganza?

— ¡No te rindas, Lilimon!

Para Nene era impresionante la forma en la que Lilimon y Mimi luchaban juntas.

Aunque la diferencia de niveles evolutivos entre MetalSeadramon y Lilimon era demasiado notoria, Lilimon sabía dar batalla. Su mejor ventaja era que era demasiado pequeña y veloz como para esquivar los ataques enemigos, aunque sus propias técnicas no servían para hacer más que hacer un par de rasguños en el cuerpo de MetalSeadramon. Mimi sabía que no tenía oportunidades de vencer a uno de los Amos Oscuros. Sabía que Palmon podía evolucionar en un Digimon de tamaño descomunal que quizá podía ser de ayuda pero, ¿cómo podía un Digimon en etapa de Campeón vencer a un Digimon en etapa Ultra? Lo que más pesimismo le causaba era saber que sólo había una manera de vencer a MetalSeadramon, con ayuda de una técnica que su amigo Izzy les había mostrado en su portátil mucho tiempo atrás. Una técnica que sólo podía ser utilizada por un Digimon que en ese momento no estaba cerca de ella.

— ¡Tú puedes hacerlo, Lilimon!

La luz que emanaba el Digivice de Mimi y el Emblema de la Pureza era tan intensa que podía cegar a quien fuera que la observara fijamente. Era como si estuviera derrochando toda su fuerza interna, como si fuera la única manera de otorgarle a Lilimon la fuerza suficiente para resistir durante la batalla. MetalSeadramon, evidentemente, sólo estaba intentando divertirse antes de darle el golpe final a Lilimon. Podía vencerle en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero quería que el encuentro durara un poco más. Sólo un poco más.

—Lilimon no podrá vencer a MetalSeadramon —dijo Mimi en voz baja, Nene supo que la portadora del Emblema de la Pureza intentaba comunicarse con ella—. No poseemos el poder necesario. MetalSeadramon está en el último nivel de evolución.

—Mis Digimon tampoco podrán vencerlo, entonces —respondió Nene con pesimismo—. Sparrowmon y Mervamon no pueden evolucionar.

—Nene.

Ambas chicas se giraron al escuchar la voz de Lelouch. El muchacho miraba hacia MetalSeadramon y Nene supo, por la forma en la que Lelouch fruncía el entrecejo, que a su querido príncipe presuntamente muerto se le había ocurrido un gran plan.

— ¿Qué piensas? —inquirió ella.

—Una DigiXros —respondió Lelouch—. El Digimon de esa chica y JetMervamon.

— ¿Una _DigiXros_? —repitió Mimi confundida—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Una fusión —explicó Nene—. Es la forma en la que nosotros luchamos. Unimos los poderes de nuestros Digimon para obtener nuevas habilidades.

—Las técnicas de tu Digimon son demasiado débiles —dijo Lelouch a Mimi, el chico no estaba del todo seguro de lo que estaba diciendo pero igualmente necesitaba sentir que podía tomar el control de la situación—. Si une sus fuerzas con JetMervamon, estoy seguro de que podríamos tener un poco más de ventaja.

— ¿Es peligroso? —inquirió Mimi.

Nene negó con la cabeza y levantó su Xros Loader, exclamando:

— ¡Sparrowmon! ¡Mervamon! ¡DigiXros!

JetMervamon apareció al instante, saltó con gran altura y atacó a MetalSeadramon con los disparos de sus rayos lasser. Mimi miraba todo con una expresión de estupefacción. JetMervamon parecía tener el mismo nivel de evolución que Lilimon, pero a la vez parecía tener el doble de fuerza. Supo que JetMervamon era poderosa cuando observó el par de heridas que se habían abierto en el rostro de MetalSeadramon luego de que ella disparara sus rayos lasser.

— ¿Cómo lo has hecho? —preguntó Mimi acalorada.

Nene sonrió y se limitó a mostrar el Xros Loader.

—El cañón que ese Digimon tiene en su cabeza podría ser su punto débil —siguió diciendo Lelouch.

—Sigue teniendo un alto nivel de Digievolución —respondió Mimi—. Para poder vencerlo, necesitamos el _Dramon Killer_.

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntaron Nene y Lelouch al mismo tiempo, al fondo pudieron escuchar que JetMervamon había causado una explosión tras fallar un disparo.

—Es una técnica de WarGreymon, el compañero de Tai —explicó Mimi—. El _Dramon Killer_ es lo único que puede vencer a MetalSeadramon. Es un ataque se hace mediante las garras que WarGreymon tiene en…

— ¿Garras? —dijo Nene para sí misma, por un momento en su voz se reflejó la influencia que Zero había tenido en ella—. Garras, como el _Brave Snatcher_ …

— ¿Qué? —dijeron Lelouch y Mimi al unísono.

—El _Brave Snatcher_ —repitió Nene—. Arresterdramon Superior Mode es lo que necesitamos, el _Brave Snatcher_ podría vencer a MetalSeadramon. Uno de nosotros tiene que buscar a Tagiru, tiene que venir aquí cuanto antes.

Lelouch, pensando sólo en el bienestar de Nunally, fue quien se ofreció.

—Iré yo —dijo—. Iré a buscarlo.

Nene, poco convencida y angustiada por los peligros que él pudiera encontrar en la isla, asintió.

—Ve sobre Sparrowmon —dijo ella y tomó con fuerza el brazo de Lelouch para hacer que él la escuchara con atención—. Yo debo quedarme aquí, necesito estar con Mervamon, pero Sparrowmon te protegerá.

Lelouch asintió, un tanto ofendido ante la insinuación de que no podía cuidar de sí mismo.

Tras escuchar la orden de Nene, Mervamon y Sparrowmon se separaron. Sparrowmon bajó al suelo y Lelouch subió a su lomo, en compañía de Nunally. Nene lo despidió con un dulce beso en los labios, gesto que causó que Mimi se sintiera angustiada por la ausencia de Tai. Lelouch le dirigió una última mirada a Nene antes de que Sparrowmon se levantara en los aires, llevando también consigo a Bokomon y Neemon que saltaron en el último momento. Nene y Mimi intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

—Sólo debemos mantener distraído a MetalSeadramon mientras esperamos —dijo Nene.

Mimi asintió.

—Hagámoslo —dijo.

Ambas adoptaron posiciones de pelea, incapaces de predecir lo que estaba por ocurrir.

Tagiru y Yuu, como no podía ser de otra forma, discutían por ver cuál era la mejor manera de crear una tienda de campaña improvisada con las hojas de las palmeras. Akari se encontraba sentada en las orillas del mar, tenía una pequeña estrella de mar en las manos y reía con ternura al ver que un par de Gekomon intentaba subir a la cabeza de Taiki. Aunque se respiraba el miedo que tenían los habitantes de la Zona Isla, era maravilloso ver que un poco de esperanza había aparecido en sus corazones con tan sólo encontrarse con quien alguna vez había reunido todas las piezas del Código Corona.

La chica pelirroja se sobresaltó un poco cuando Kira Yagami se sentó sobre la arena a un lado de ella. Kira abrazó sus rodillas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiendo un poco la brisa marina que golpeaba su rostro. Cheepmon decidió juguetear un poco en el agua, hacía que las gotas salpicaran gracias al batir de sus alas. Cutemon corrió para unirse a Cheepmon, Dorulumon tan sólo se dejó caer a un lado de Akari. Los juegos de esa índole no iban para nada con él.

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó Akari mirando a Kira, se escuchaba realmente angustiada.

Kira se encogió de hombros.

—Necesita tiempo —respondió la chica de las gafas de aviador—. Katsura la ha llevado a buscar provisiones, espero que eso sirva para hacer que su atención se distraiga. Al menos el tiempo suficiente para que pueda aclarar sus pensamientos.

—Lo que le ocurrió a ese Pyocomon ha sido terrible —comentó Akari—. Ese Devimon era muy poderoso.

—Pyocomon volverá —aseguró Kira, aunque estaba poco convencida de eso—. Lo he visto antes. Sus Datos sólo necesitan reconfigurarse y entonces…

—Aún así, debe ser muy doloroso —dijo Akari—. Si algo semejante ocurriera con Cutemon o Dorulumon, yo…

—Es igual que perder a tu mejor amigo —asintió Kira—. Es casi como si perdieras a una parte de ti misma.

Akari asintió.

—Tú… ¿Has visto morir a alguien?

Kira la miró confundida, sintiendo también el nudo en su garganta que se formó cuando recordó la mueca de intenso dolor que Takuya había reflejado pocos segundos antes de morir.

— ¿Y tú? —devolvió Kira, no quería ser la primera en responder.

Akari se encogió de hombros, Kira la imitó.

—Yo no estuve presente —explicó la chica pelirroja y miró a Taiki por un momento para intentar enfatizar sus palabras—. Sólo sé, por algo que Nene y Kiriha dijeron en una ocasión, que Wisemon tuvo que falsificar los datos de la muerte de Taiki para que pudieran escapar del Campo del Infierno. Wisemon en persona dijo que para Taiki fue tremendamente doloroso.

— ¿Es decir que él…?

Akari asintió.

—Sí. Al menos, durante un par de segundos. Si hubiera sido distinto, quizá…

—Kudou y tú… ¿Kudou y tú están juntos en la dimensión de la que vienen?

Akari se sonrojó y un poco y asintió de nuevo.

—Comenzamos a salir luego de vencer a Quartzmon —explicó esbozando una embelesada sonrisa—. Decidimos ir de cacería al DigiQuartz. Perseguíamos a un Moosemon que intentaba escapar de nosotros, cosa que consiguió. Logró burlarnos y Dorulumon tropezó, haciéndonos caer a nosotros al suelo. Taiki cayó sobre mí, ambos reímos a carcajadas durante un par de segundos. Entonces una de sus manos acarició mi rostro y él me miró con tanta intensidad… Lo vi acercarse a mí, casi como si todo estuviera ocurriendo en cámara lenta. Y cuando nuestros labios se unieron en ese beso, nuestro primer beso, ambos supimos que era nuestro destino estar juntos. Recuerdo que nuestros dedos se entrelazaron, era como si mis manos hubieran sido fabricadas para estar unidas con las de él…

Suspiró y soltó una risita nerviosa.

Kira agachó la mirada, sintiéndose vacía.

—Yo… Vi morir… Vi morir al chico del que siempre he estado enamorada…

Akari la miró incrédula, quiso hacer preguntas pero supo ser discreta. No quería ahondar en un tema tan sensible como ese, no al ver la forma en la que Kira enjugó aquella lágrima solitaria.

—Lo lamento —dijo la pelirroja y le dio un apretón de manos a Kira para demostrarle su apoyo—. Nadie debería pasar por semejante situación tan cruel.

Kira echó de nuevo la cabeza hacia atrás y pestañeó un par de veces para deshacerse de las lágrimas. Suspiró e intentó cambiar el tema de la conversación.

—Amano y Lamperouge están tardando demasiado. ¿A dónde crees que ellos han ido?

Akari habría querido responder, pero se vio interrumpida cuando Sparrowmon irrumpió en la playa. Volaba a tal velocidad que le costó un poco detenerse. Al darse cuenta de quiénes habían llegado, Tagiru abandonó su discusión con Yuu y corrió hacia Sparrowmon para tomar a Nunally en brazos. Lelouch, sin embargo, se negó a bajar de Sparrowmon a pesar de que Yuu le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a saltar.

—Tagiru, Nene te necesita —dijo el chico portador del _Geass_.

Tagiru se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando algo importante.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Tagiru acalorado.

Taiki, Kira y Akari se unieron al grupo.

— ¿Dónde está Nene? —Exigió saber Taiki, para Lelouch no fue nada agradable escuchar lo mucho que el chico de las gafas se preocupaba por la joven Idol—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿La has dejado atrás?

—MetalSeadramon ha aparecido —explicó Sparrowmon—. Nene y otra DigiDestinada están intentando distraerlo. ¡Necesitamos a Tagiru y al _Brave Snatcher_!

Taiki y Yuu, angustiados por el bienestar de la joven Idol, comenzaron a idear posibles planes para intervenir. El suelo tembló bajo sus pies en ese momento, causando que incluso Sparrowmon se desestabilizara a causa de la sorpresa. Las cuarteaduras del suelo comenzaron a abrirse más y más. Lelouch permaneció sobre Sparrowmon para quedarse a salvo. Akari saltó para estar junto a Taiki y sentirse segura. Kira y Yuu dejaron salir un grito al ver que esa gigantesca figura, de colores anaranjado y dorado, salió de debajo de la tierra. Giraba sobre sí misma dando la impresión de ser un taladro gigante, efecto que se lograba gracias a las afiladas garras que tenía en las manos. La figura no se detuvo a saludar siquiera, pero a Kira le pareció ver que entre las palmeras brillaba un par de ojos que le parecieron tan familiares que sintió que colapsaría.

Al grito de _Dramon Killer_ , la figura voló en dirección hacia donde MetalSeadramon debía seguir luchando contra las dos DigiDestinadas. Y entonces, tras hacerse presente ese resplandor de luz blanca, la explosión los ensordeció. Lelouch sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba, que caía en pedazos. Su corazón dio un vuelco, sus pupilas se contrajeron y se quedó sin aliento.

Nene estaba presente en el lugar preciso en el que la explosión tuvo lugar.


	30. Capítulo XXVIII: Un Héroe del Digimundo

XXVIII

Planes, Amor, Datos, Valor, Confusión y un Antiguo Héroe del Digimundo

Clarisse se encontraba en uno de los balcones del castillo donde había situado su base de operaciones. Aferraba el DigiLector de color negro con una mano y con los dedos de la otra tamborileaba sobre la baranda del balcón. Sus uñas gruesas y afiladas resonaban cuando golpeaban esa superficie rocosa. La expresión impasible de ella ocultaba la ansiedad que le causaba el hecho de no saber lo que ocurriría a continuación con su plan. Dos cosas ya habían fallado, dos errores imperdonables que ella necesitaba remediar lo antes posible. Sus súbditos estaban dejándose llevar por los deseos de venganza. Sabía que era una mala idea permitirles enfrentarse a sus viejos enemigos, pero también era un excelente plan pues de esa manera tenían una ventaja sobre ellos. Todos sus logros representaban también un retroceso.

— ¿En qué piensas?

Se giró al escuchar la voz de su Digimon.

Piedmon estaba ahí, causándole una sensación de seguridad tan detestable que le daba la impresión de que se había vuelto un poco más humana.

Clarisse suspiró antes de responder.

—Sólo pensaba en esos idiotas —dijo ella—. Están arruinando mi plan.

Piedmon rió.

—Lo que necesitas es hacer colapsar a esos _héroes_ —dijo el tétrico payaso y dio un par de pasos para acercarse a la chica rubia—. Tienes las armas para destruirlos, sólo necesitas saber utilizarlas a tu favor.

—Explícate.

—En la Zona Isla se encuentra Mimi Tachikawa, de la Primera Generación —explicó Piedmon, la malicia rebozaba de cada palabra que sus labios pronunciaban—. Datamon te ha ayudado a poseer el corazón de un amigo de ella, ¿no es así? Ya no podemos utilizar a Sora Takenouchi, esos otros ilusos que pelean contra ti esperarán que ella se haga presente. Pero ese otro humano idiota de la misma generación, el mismo que fue manipulado por Cherrymon en algún momento, está listo para servirte.

—Hablas de Matt Ishida, ¿cierto?

—Sí.

—No lo utilizaré.

— ¿Por qué no?

Clarisse sonrió con ironía y maliciosa satisfacción.

—Porque él está reservado para un objetivo especial. Sé bien cómo utilizarlo, sólo necesito que el DigiDestinado adecuado aparezca.

Rió con frialdad.

Ese plan tenía que ser infalible.

El ardor en su ojo derecho era mil veces peor cada vez que despertaba de la inconsciencia. Al abrir los párpados sintió que un calor abrazador comenzaba consumir la cornea del ojo donde portaba el _Geass_ , aunque sabía bien que no estaba recibiendo en realidad ningún daño pues su visión era tan buena como de costumbre. Lo que veía frente a ella era sólo una montaña de escombros y una nube de polvo que recién comenzaba a disiparse. Sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre que se acumulaba dentro de su boca, un poco del espeso líquido rojo salió por entre las comisuras de sus labios. Tosió un par de veces, escupiendo un poco de sangre, y finalmente pudo ejercer fuerza sobre sus brazos para incorporarse. Se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban dañadas por un par de pequeños cortes, dos de ellos destilaban gotas de sangre. El polvo que flotaba en el ambiente causó un molesto ardor en su tersa piel, pero igualmente consiguió levantarse. Su espalda dolía, así como sus rodillas y su tobillo derecho. En su nuca destilaba también un poco de sangre. Lo que más impresión le causó fue ver que una profunda herida se había abierto en su espinilla izquierda, la sangre corría y un par de pequeñas partículas de un brillante color amarillo se desprendían del profundo corte.

Datos.

Consiguió romper un trozo de tela de sus ropas para crear un improvisado vendaje sobre la herida. Eso sirvió para que los Datos dejaran de escapar de su cuerpo, así como pudo acallar un poco el dolor.

—Mervamon —llamó.

La respuesta fue inmediata, un montículo de rocas se movió para dejar al descubierto a la mujer de senos prominentes. Mervamon apartó un par de rocas más con ayuda de la Olympia y se acercó a Nene, en un intento de verificar que todo estuviera en orden. La joven Idol negó con la cabeza antes de que Mervamon pudiera hacer alguna pregunta, no quería decir lo obvio: que estaba herida y que todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido.

—La otra chica que estaba con nosotras tiene que estar cerca de aquí —dijo Nene y pasó una mano por su cuello para eliminar una punzada de dolor—. Ayúdame a encontrarla, Mervamon.

La mujer asintió.

No tomó mucho tiempo encontrar a Mimi, pues pronto lograron distinguir esos cabellos castaños y los mechones de color verde.

— ¡Mervamon, ayúdame!

Entre ambas consiguieron retirar todos los escombros, dejando al descubierto que Mimi estaba malherida y con algunos pocos Datos escapando de las heridas más graves que había en su cuerpo. Aunque para Nene fue un tanto inquietante, supo permanecer en silencio. Mervamon, por otro lado, no pudo evitar hacer evidente su asombro. Acaricio una de las heridas con un par de dedos y dijo, atrapando un par de Datos con la palma de su mano derecha:

—Esto no está bien.

—Por alguna razón, eso ya lo había deducido —respondió Nene—. Nuestros Datos nunca habían escapado de nuestros cuerpos de tal manera. No importa cuán graves fueran nuestras heridas, nunca ocurrió nada como esto.

— ¿ _Nuestras heridas_? —Repitió Mervamon—. ¿Ha pasado lo mismo contigo?

Nene asintió despreocupada.

—Ayúdame a sacar a esa chica de aquí —dijo la joven Idol, era como si no le importara al minúsculo detalle de que sus Datos se habían estado desprendiendo de su cuerpo.

Mervamon hizo lo que la Idol quería, sin oponer resistencia y sin tocar de nuevo el tema de las heridas tan graves que la explosión había causado.

La razón por la que Mimi había caído consciente era, al parecer, que una roca le había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Nene tuvo que hacerse cargo de buscar los signos vitales de la portadora del Emblema de la Pureza, sólo para estar totalmente segura de que Mimi seguía con vida. Era evidente que así era. Después de todo, ¿por qué escapaban sus Datos de forma tan lenta si ella en realidad había muerto?

—Ayúdame a girarla —dijo la joven Idol—. Luego busca un poco de agua, necesitamos hacer que recupere la consciencia cuanto antes.

Mervamon asintió y se retiró, sintiéndose un poco molesta al recibir órdenes que pudieron haber sido cumplidas por un Monitormon.

Ambas consiguieron dejar a Mimi recostada sobre su espalda. La chica, sin embargo, reaccionó en cuanto la luz del sol golpeó sus párpados. Abrió los ojos lentamente y tosió un poco, escupiendo también un par de gotas de sangre. A pesar de eso, Nene sonrió. El simple hecho de que Mimi estuviera consciente era motivo de celebración.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó la joven Idol.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Devolvió Mimi con voz ahogada—. ¿Dónde está Lilimon?

Como respuesta, los Monitormon salieron del Xros Loader de Nene para buscar a Lilimon entre los escombros. No tardaron en encontrarla, pues pronto volvieron con el grupo para mostrarles que Lilimon había perdido la evolución hasta transformarse en un Tanemon inconsciente. Mimi lo tomó en brazos, le dio un dulce beso en la frente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—En cuando a tu otra pregunta —dijo Nene al mismo tiempo que improvisaba un par de vendajes con las ropas de Mimi para cubrir las heridas de su compañera—, no sé lo que ha pasado. No fue claro lo que ocurrió.

—Fue un estallido —explicó Mervamon—. Algo cayó del cielo, golpeó a MetalSeadramon y luego… Nada.

— ¿Dónde está MetalSeadramon? —Preguntó Nene—. No puede ser que ese ataque, lo que sea que haya sido, haya podido vencerlo.

Mervamon se encogió de hombros.

—La única manera de vencerlo es mediante el _Dramon Killer_ —dijo Mimi con impaciencia—. Sea lo que sea que haya sido, sólo nos habrá dado tiempo.

—Lo importante ahora es salir de aquí, ir con los demás —dijo Nene decidida e instintivamente llevó el puño cerrado a su corazón para añadir—: Lelouch me necesita, no puedo permitir que él esté solo en cualquier lugar de este mundo.

— ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? —Se quejó Mervamon—. Es inmortal, ¿no es así?

Nene agachó un poco la mirada, Mimi miró a ambas con una expresión de extrema confusión. Finalmente, la Idol levantó de nuevo el rostro y dijo, decidida:

—No importa si es inmortal. Lo amo y no quiero tener que verlo morir de nuevo.

Mervamon, sorprendida, respondió:

—Pareciera que te culpas por lo que ocurrió antes. Pero no fuiste tú quien lanzó el _Seven Victorize_ , Nene.

—Esa no es una razón suficiente como para que yo quiera estar a su lado —dijo la Idol—. Lelouch cuidó de mí en Britannia y fue gracias a él que sobreviví. Es mi turno de devolverle el favor.

Y Nene echó a caminar, decidida, dispuesta a encontrar a Lelouch.

No permitiría que otro Digimon hiriera de forma mortal a su amado. Eso sólo podría ocurrir si antes ella era abatida.

Aquél muchacho de piel apiñonada y ojos de color marrón observaba al grupo de héroes avanzar por entre el follaje de la isla. Debía seguirlos sigilosamente para no ser descubierto, así como debía llevar a su compañero Digimon en brazos para que éste no tuviera que luchar por seguirle el paso. Aquella criatura de color rosado miraba todo con la gran boca entreabierta, incapaz de comprender la razón por la que su amigo humano quería mantenerse oculto.

Ojalá hubiera sido una razón un tanto más heróica de lo que fue en realidad.

Cuando los héroes comenzaron a acercarse a la zona de la catástrofe, el muchacho tuvo que comenzar a saltar para evitar las grietas que se abrían en el suelo. De cientos de ellas emanaban esas partículas brillantes, los Datos. Al darse cuenta de que los estragos eran demasiados, tuvo que golpear a su Digimon con el puño en la cabeza para reprimirlo e indicarle que su ataque no había sido hecho con la potencia correcta.

 _Poco más y destruyes el sitio_ , pensó.

Se ocultó detrás del tronco de una palmera cuando el grupo se detuvo. Vio que el muchacho de las gafas de aviador, el mismo que iba de la mano de aquella chica pelirroja, recogió algo del suelo y lo sostuvo a contraluz frente a sus ojos.

Un brillante trozo de metal.

— ¿Qué es eso, Taiki-kyu? —preguntó el Cutemon que se equilibraba sobre una sola mano sobre la cabeza de la chica pelirroja.

Taiki se encogió de hombros.

Lelouch lo miró exasperado.

—Déjame verlo —exigió Kira.

El chico que los espiaba dejó salir una expresión de asombro al ver el Emblema que colgaba del cuello de Kira. Tomó entre su mano derecha su propio Emblema y lo estrujó.

—Es similar a esa armadura que cubre el cuerpo de MetalSeadramon —explicó Kira—. Seguramente ese sujeto está cerca de aquí. Debemos ir con cuidado, MetalSeadramon es peligroso.

—No más peligroso que éste sujeto —comentó Katsura con cruel ironía y le dio a Lelouch una fuerte palmada en la espalda diciendo—: ¡Venga, Lamperouge, sonríe! Tu novia estará bien.

Lelouch respondió fulminando a Katsura con la mirada y deseó tener un arma en las manos para sentirse seguro.

—Andando —urgió Kira y tomó el liderazgo de la expedición—. Estoy segura de que MetalSeadramon está cerca de aquí.

La chica tuvo que detenerse cuando casi tropezó con una de las grietas que se habían abierto en el suelo. Vio una cantidad considerable de Datos que ascendían hacia los cielos y sintió que su corazón se estrujaba. Misma sensación que embargó a Akari y Taiki.

—KingWhamon… —musitó Taiki con voz débil—. ¿Qué es lo que han hecho con él?

Kira comprendió al instante que se encontraban caminando en ese momento sobre el lomo de un ser digital vivo. La furia la embargó al instante, cerró los puños con fuerza y saltó la grieta, diciendo:

—Cheepmon y yo nos encargaremos de liberar esta Zona.

—No puedes —se negó Yuu—. Nos necesitarán a todos nosotros, para eso hemos venido aquí.

Pero la cruel nostalgia golpeaba a Kira con fuerza, causando que ella perdiera el aliento y sintiera que el nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta. No estaba dispuesta a repetir el sufrimiento de ver caer a sus amigos.

—No permitiré que ningún otro Digimon inocente u otro DigiDestinado sacrifique su vida —dijo decidida, el Emblema del Valor centelleó por un momento—. Esto es sólo entre Clarisse Okada y yo. No permitiré que ella se apodere del Mundo Digital, así como tampoco permitiré que ustedes, mis amigos, sufran a causa de su oscuridad.

—Eres muy valiente —concedió Taiki—, pero no puedo permitir que vayas sola. No puedo darte la espalda.

—Y yo no puedo permitir que te arriesgues —secundó Katsura.

Kira entonces rió, miró a su amiga y dijo con esa sonrisa tan suya.

Esa sonrisa _tan_ _Yagami_.

—Tú sabes que arriesgarme es mi profesión.

Y le dedicó un guiño.

Detrás de la palmera, el chico sintió que se quedaba sin aliento y musitó:

—Koromon… ¿Quién es ella?

Y su amigo Digital sólo pudo responder:

—No lo sé, Tai… Es como… Como si estuviera viéndote a ti en el cuerpo de una chica.


	31. Capítulo XXIX: Abriendo Heridas

XXIX

Abriendo Heridas

Mientras Lelouch avanzaba entre el follaje selvático, en compañía de los demás que se habían aventurado a seguir a Kira, sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba la tranquilidad a la que tanto se había acostumbrado. Si bien deseaba con ahínco reencontrarse con Nene, pues su paranoia le hacía pensar que la joven Idol se encontraba atravesando alguna dificultad, también quería volver a esa casa que su amada había comprado en Japón para que ambos pudieran construir un futuro, los dos juntos. Esa casa tan grande, con las paredes pintadas de color blanco y que la joven Idol había conseguido amueblar de una manera similar a lo que había sido la Mansión Ashford. Esa casa con ese jardín tan grande, lleno de flores, en el que solían organizar sus picnics privados. Esa casa que quedaba tan cerca de un parque que durante el invierno se llenaba del color de las flores de los cerezos. Esa casa donde él solía escuchar la melodiosa voz de su amada cada vez que ella interpretaba una de sus propias canciones _a capella_ a la hora de preparar el desayuno para ambos.

Si había algo que extrañaba más que la casa en sí misma, era la cercanía que tenía con la chica que le había robado el corazón. Nunca se consideró a sí mismo como un hombre que demostraba abiertamente lo enamorado que estaba. Ni siquiera con el pasar del tiempo había logrado acostumbrarse al hecho de aceptar que Nene era la dueña de sus suspiros No podía devolver las muestras de afecto que ella tenía hacia él. Jamás podría olvidar aquél día en el que, durante un concierto que la joven Idol ofreció en el _Opera City_ de Tokio, ella interpretó una canción que pocas semanas antes había compuesto especialmente para el muchacho. Los versos que conformaban la letra de la canción aún permanecían fuertemente arraigados a la memoria de Lelouch, quizá por la forma tan peculiar en la que Nene pronunciaba las palabras en inglés o quizá por el hecho de que esos versos habían sido exclusivamente compuestos para él.

 _I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

 _I still feel your touch in my dreams_

 _Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

 _Without you it's hard to survive_

En realidad extrañaba la compañía de la joven Idol, eso era algo que él no podía negar aunque habría dado todo con tal de hacerlo. Tener esa clase de sentimientos hacia cualquier persona era una manera de ser débil, pero ¿qué podía decir a su favor?

Nada.

Ella era su más grande debilidad.

Sentía la necesidad de protegerla, de cuidar de ella, de asegurarse de que la joven Idol se encontraba ilesa. Después de todo, ambos sólo se tenían el uno al otro. Estar lejos de ella, estando ambos en un sitio tan peligroso, únicamente servía para que ambos se sintieran incompletos. Era como si alguien hubiera arrancado una gran pieza de sus corazones, una parte vital de sí mismos.

No podía siquiera intentar soportarlo, cada segundo sin ella se convertía en una miserable eternidad.

—Oye.

Lelouch miró en la dirección de donde esa voz había aparecido, sólo para llevarse la desagradable sorpresa de que era Yuu quien le había hablado. Aunque Nene había hecho todo con tal de convencer al 17° príncipe de Britannia de que ese chico rubio no era el mismo que tantos problemas había causado antes, Lelouch no pudo evitar dirigirle a Yuu una mirada de auténtico desprecio.

Un tanto ofendido, Yuu intentó de nuevo.

— ¿Qué es lo que te angustia tanto? —le preguntó a Lelouch.

Para el portador del _Geass_ fue casi como si el chico de los ojos azules hubiera dicho la mayor estupidez posible en la faz del universo.

—Es mi hermana, ¿no es cierto?

Silencio.

Yuu no se rindió.

—Ella es fuerte. Sobrevivirá.

—Sí, Nene es fuerte —secundó Taiki, su voz fue mil veces más desagradable para Lelouch—. Ella estará bien, seguramente en estos momentos está intentando encontrarnos.

—Sé que Nene es fuerte —dijo finalmente Lelouch con la voz fría de Zero—. La conozco bien. La conozco quizá mucho mejor que cualquiera de ustedes dos.

—Eso es evidente —intervino Akari, quien iba sujetando con fuerza la mano de Taiki y llevaba sus dedos entrelazados con los de él—. Quizá estás preocupándote demasiado, Nene conoce bien el Mundo Digital. Además, Mervamon está con ella.

—A mí también me preocupa el bienestar de Nene —dijo Sparrowmon—, pero también sé que Mervamon cuidará de ella. Nene consiguió sobrevivir a Britannia, ¿recuerdas?

—Siendo honesto… Yo estoy preocupado por Nunally. Sé que Bokomon y Neemon prometieron cuidar de ella, pero en verdad preferiría que ella hubiera venido con nosotros.

La actitud de _hermano celoso y sobreprotector_ se apoderó de Lelouch cuando escuchó la voz de Tagiru.

—Así que… ¿Nunally y tú están saliendo? —inquirió Yuu arqueando las cejas.

—Y pensar que el Tagiru que nosotros conocemos no se ha decidido aún a decirle a Mami Takahashi que está perdidamente enamorado de ella —se burló Taiki.

Las mejillas de Tagiru se pusieron coloradas.

— ¡Maldita sea, Taiki! —Exclamó el enérgico muchacho—. ¡Entre Mami y yo nunca ha habido nada! ¡Y no estoy saliendo con Nunally!

Lelouch perdió el hilo de la conversación cuando cayó inmerso nuevamente en sus pensamientos. La voz de Nene nuevamente comenzó a escucharse en su cabeza, casi como si ella estuviese cantando para él.

 _Your arms are my castle_

 _Your heart is my sky_

 _They wipe away tears that I cry_

 _Oh, the good and the bad times_

 _We've been through them all_

 _You make me rise when I fall_

¿Dónde podría estar Nene?

Deseaba poder hacer algo, cualquier cosa, con tal de protegerla.

—Oye —insistió Yuu.

La palmada que el chico rubio le dio a Lelouch en la espalda logró hacer que la mirada de Zero intentara apuñalarlo.

—Piensa positivo —insistió Yuu—. Nene no estará indefensa, ella tiene la capacidad de luchar contra cualquier enemigo que aparezca.

— ¿Podrías dejar de intentar ayudarme a tomarme esto más a la ligera? —Le espetó Zero enfurecido—. Nada de lo que hagas o digas podrá hacer que cambie de parecer sobre lo que opino de ti.

—Vamos, Yuu, déjalo tranquilo —intervino Tagiru—. Lelouch no confiará en ninguno de nosotros hasta que vuelva a encontrarse con Nene.

Pero Yuu, cansado de la actitud tan fría de Lelouch, decidió ser un poco más firme.

—No tengo idea de lo que el Yuu que tú conociste pudo haberte hecho para hacer que desconfíes de mí de esta manera —le espetó el chico rubio, Lelouch se mantuvo firme en su mirada tan fría—, pero en algún momento tendrás que aceptar que yo no soy tu enemigo. Ella es tu novia, sí, pero es Nene Amano y eso la convierte en mi hermana también. Yo estoy igualmente angustiado por ella, especialmente por la situación tan difícil que el Mundo Digital está viviendo actualmente. No eres el único que está sufriendo en este momento, todos nosotros sentimos cariño hacia ella. Y si mi hermana tiene dificultades, todos nosotros podemos unirnos para brindarle nuestra ayuda.

El grupo se detuvo en seco. La expresión de Taiki se endureció un poco cuando la mirada de Lelouch se volvió un tanto más intensa. Era casi como los ojos azules y los ojos de color púrpura intentaran apuñalarse mutuamente. Tagiru también se preparó para actuar en defensa de alguno de ellos dos. El grupo se dividió por un instante, Taiki estaba dispuesto a entrar en conflicto con tal de defender a Yuu, y Tagiru, por el lado contrario, estaba totalmente listo para defender al portador del _Geass_.

—Sé bien quién eres tú, Amano —le espetó Lelouch al chico rubio—, Nene me lo contó todo. No puedo confiar en alguien tan cobarde como tú, alguien que se atrevió a permitir que un amigo falleciera y que no hiciera nada para evitarlo.

La respiración de Yuu se agitó.

Damemon comenzó a mirarlos alternativamente, incapaz de intervenir en la discusión.

—Yo he pagado ya por mis errores del pasado —le espetó Yuu—. Tú no estuviste aquí, tú no tienes idea de lo que ocurrió en ese momento.

—Permitiste que tu hermana fuera manipulada por un Digimon maligno —siguió atacando Lelouch implacable—. Eres un cobarde y un inútil.

—Yo jamás habría permitido que mi hermana accediera a poseer un _poder_ tan extraño como el tuyo —respondió Yuu.

—Ella accedió a poseer el _Geass_ por voluntad propia. Jamás en mi vida habría hecho que ella poseyera esta maldición.

—La has convertido en un monstruo.

— ¿Te parece que eso es Nene? ¿Un monstruo?

—Cualquiera que se vale del uso de un _poder_ que le permite violar el libre albedrío de las personas sólo puede ser considerado como tal. ¡Es un monstruo, así como lo eres tú! Yo he pagado ya por lo que le hice a Damemon hace tiempo y he conseguido que él me perdonara por mis crímenes. Pero tú, en cambio, no podrás nunca perdonarte a ti mismo por haber convertido a Nene en lo que tú eres. Al menos, ella aún guarda un poco de nobleza en su corazón y es por eso que quiere luchar a favor de nosotros. Tú, en cambio, te preocupas únicamente por ti mismo. ¿En verdad piensas que todos nosotros creemos en tu mala actuación de un novio sumamente preocupado por el bienestar de mi hermana?

— ¿Qué insinúas, Amano?

—No necesito insinuar nada, Lamperouge. Es claro que ella no te importa, sólo te importa tu presuntuoso trasero. ¿Qué puedes hacer tú para defenderla? No tienes un Digimon como nosotros, no tienes un Xros Loader y no puedes hacer una simple DigiXros. ¡No eres más que un maldito inútil!

Tagiru tuvo que sujetar a Lelouch para evitar que él atacara a Yuu a punta de golpes, una reacción poco inusual en el atractivo muchacho. Taiki hizo lo propio con Yuu.

Tal parecía ser que no había manera en la que Lelouch Lamperouge y Yuu Amano pudieran tener una buena relación.

— ¡Dejen de discutir! —exclamó Gumdramon enfurecido.

—No lograremos nada si ustedes dos intentan estrangularse mutuamente —espetó Shoutmon.

— ¡Todos somos un equipo-dame! —terció Damemon.

Yuu y Lelouch intercambiaron una última mirada fúrica antes de alejarse. Tagiru, fulminando al chico rubio con la mirada, intentó hacer su trabajo para que Lelouch pudiera recuperar el ánimo. Por experiencia sabía de lo que Zero era capaz estando enfurecido, así que era su deber ayudar a que el chico moreno adoptara de nuevo una actitud tranquila. Sin proponérselo realmente, Tagiru recordó aquellas andanzas en Britannia en las que la locura de Yuu, y el deseo de venganza de Taiki, causaron tantos destrozos. No quería pensar que el par de muchachos que viajaban con ellos fueran capaces de hacer semejante cosa, pero la actitud del Yuu que estaba en compañía de él había sido tan similar…

— ¿Escuchan eso?

La voz de Kira bastó para que la discusión se disipara. Todos guardaron silencio en un intento de detectar el sonido que ella había sugerido. Sin embargo, el caos se desató tan rápido que ninguno de ellos pudo preverlo. Acompañado de una fuerte ola de agua, MetalSeadramon se hizo presente. Taiki alcanzó a distinguir que una buena parte de la armadura de metal que rodeaba su cuerpo había quedado destruida. Se preparó para ordenar a Shoutmon que debía evolucionar, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando MetalSeadramon lanzó el primer ataque. Lelouch supo que la técnica iba dirigía hacia él, así que se mantuvo quieto cuando la cola de MetalSeadramon intentó enroscarse alrededor de su cintura. Entonces sintió que alguien lo lanzaba al suelo y cayó sobre un par de rocas, sintió también las manos de Akari y Yuu, lo cual fue desagradable para ambos, quienes intentaban ayudarlo a ponerse en pie. Y cuando se dio cuenta, se llevó una sorpresa de muerte al ver que quien estaba atrapado por la cola de MetalSeadramon era Tagiru, quien chillaba como un condenado como si MetalSeadramon estuviese presionando las entrañas del muchacho con la única intención de destruirlas.

— ¡Tagiru! —exclamó Lelouch aterrado.

Fue sumamente extraño preocuparse de esa manera por el enérgico muchacho, pero no había vuelta atrás. Estaba en deuda con él, después de todo.

— ¡Tagiru, resiste! —exclamó Yuu y se preparó para evolucionar a Damemon.

MetalSeadaramon habló entonces.

— ¡Será mejor que no pretendan hacer siquiera un movimiento! —Exclamó la bestia con su voz metálica—. ¡Asesinaré a este jovencito si acaso se les ocurre lanzar un miserable ataque!

Y para acentuar sus palabras, MetalSeadramon aplicó un poco más de fuerza sobre el cuerpo de Tagiru hasta lograr que el chico escupiera un poco de sangre. Tagiru soltó su Xros Loader y Lelouch lo atrapó, dirigiéndole a MetalSeadramon una mirada de ira.

La impotencia lo golpeó de pronto.

No había manera de rescatar a Tagiru.


	32. Capítulo XXX: ¡Hagamos una Double Xros!

XXX

¡Hagamos una Double Xros!

¡OmegaMervamon Aparece!

Fueron momentos demasiado confusos en los que nadie supo lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo. Lo único en lo que todos podían pensar era en la mueca de intenso dolor que Tagiru esbozaba. Taiki y Yuu apretaron los puños con fuerza, Gumdramon dejó que la furia lo embargara, su cuerpo se rodeó por una ola de fuego y exclamó:

— ¡ _Fire Vortex_!

Saltó a la altura suficiente como para impactarse contra la dañada armadura de MetalSeadramon, aunque su ataque no obtuvo el éxito esperado. Cayó al suelo tras haberle causado el más pequeño rasguño al cuerpo de MetalSeadramon, quien soltó una metálica carcajada. Gumdramon, derrotado, miró con ira a su enemigo y dijo entre dientes:

—Mierda… Tengo que rescatar a Tagiru…

— ¿Qué podemos hacer? —preguntó Akari angustiada y llamó la atención de Taiki colocando una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho—. No podemos atacar mientras Tagiru esté atrapado, pero tampoco podremos rescatarlo sin que ese sujeto lo lastime.

—Tiene que haber alguna manera —intervino Kira y sus gafas centellearon cuando ella se colocó al frente del grupo, justo a un lado de Taiki—. Su armadura está parcialmente destruida. Si lanzamos la cantidad suficiente de técnicas potentes, quizá podamos derrotarlo.

—En ese caso, es hora de dejar de perder el tiempo —dijo Taiki decidido y le dio un leve golpecillo a sus gafas con un par de dedos, diciendo—: Tengo un plan. ¡Todos, es hora de Digievolucionar!

Lelouch, aferrando con fuerza el Xros Loader de Tagiru, sólo pudo mantenerse apartado.

Taiki y Yuu no perdieron el tiempo. En sus manos apareció el aro de la Luz de la Digievolución, mismo que unieron con su Xros Loader y exclamaron:

— ¡Shoutmon, Chou Shinka!

— ¡Damemon, Chou Shinka!

OmegaShoutmon y Tswarmon se hicieron presentes en ese momento, ambos adoptaron posiciones de ataque. Akari no podía quedarse atrás, así que levantó igualmente su Xros Loader y exclamó:

— ¡Dorulumon! ¡PawnChessmonz! ¡DigiXros!

Xros Up Dorulumon soltó un rugido y se colocó al frente de sus compañeros, listo para atacar con la punta de su taladro asesino. Cutemon dio un salto para posarse sobre la cabeza de su amigo y, aunque era incapaz de lanzar cualquier técnica que pudiera dañar al enemigo, adoptó la misma posición de ataque.

Kira y Katsura intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad antes de realizar el ritual de Digievolución.

— ¡A. D. N Digital Híper Carga! —exclamaron ambas a la vez.

— ¡Cheepmon Híper Digivolves a… Devidramon!

— ¡Keramon Híper Digivolves a… Diaboromon!

Diaboromon era considerablemente inmenso, tanto que no le quedó más opción que destruir todo el follaje que rodeaba la zona, dejando así un campo de batalla de casi cinco kilómetros de diámetro. Devidramon, aunque su tamaño era igualmente considerable, no era siquiera la mitad de grande de lo que era Diaboromon.

Lelouch sintió que su expresión se endurecía como si el espíritu del terrible Zero estuviese tomando entera posesión de su cuerpo.

—Tengo que Digievolucionar —se quejó Gumdramon entre dientes, Lelouch se sintió un tanto incómodo al darse cuenta de que la pequeña criatura se estaba dirigiendo exclusivamente a él—. ¡Tagiru me necesita!

—No podemos hacer nada —dijo Lelouch con frialdad—. Sólo nos queda esperar.

Esperanzado, dirigió una mirada hacia el Xros Loader de Tagiru, sólo deseando poder utilizar ese aparato para poder darle una mano de ayuda al chico tan valiente que lo había salvado.

Pero nunca podría hacerlo.

Lelouch no era un Digimon Hunter.

Nene corría a toda velocidad entre el follaje selvático, dejándose embargar por la sensación de que nunca había estado tan viva como en ese preciso momento. Por supuesto, recordaba con aplastante nostalgia la rapidez que los Knightmares aportaban a la hora de moverse, especialmente de aquellos Knightmares que tenían la capacidad de volar. Deseó poder montarse de nuevo en el asiento designado para el piloto del Gawain pues quizá de esa manera habría bastado con utilizar las funciones de la máquina para retirar todo el follaje que estorbaba en su paso. Pero no podía contar con la ayuda de esos poderes y sólo le quedaba la opción de saltar o deshacerse de los obstáculos mediante sus propias manos.

Mervamon la seguía como una sombra, saltando a gran altura y cortando algunas ramas de los árboles para evitar que Nene se golpeara la cabeza mientras iba corriendo a tal velocidad. Mimi era quien cerraba la marcha, corriendo detrás de ambas mujeres y llevando aún a Tanemon en brazos.

Las heridas que cubrían el cuerpo de Nene eran, claro, sumamente dolorosas. Sin embargo, era capaz de ignorar el dolor punzante con tal de encontrarse pronto con Lelouch. Los vendajes que ella había improvisado con sus ropas se habían teñido ya con el color de su sangre, las gotas del espeso líquido brotaban cada vez que ella daba un paso. Los Datos habían dejado de emanar de ellas, al menos.

— ¡Están cerca, Nene! —informó Mervamon tras aterrizar luego de dar un gran salto.

Nene asintió y apretó el paso.

Sin embargo, la chica tuvo que detenerse de golpe cuando el suelo tembló bajo sus pies.

— ¡Cuidado!

Mimi consiguió atrapar a Nene antes de que la joven Idol cayera de espaldas. Nene se quedó sin habla cuando vio surgir a MetalSeadramon, quien había aparecido a un par de kilómetros al frente. Nene aferró con más fuerza su Xros Loader y su mundo se derrumbó al escuchar el grito que Lelouch soltó, exclamando el nombre de Tagiru. Desesperada, devolvió a Mervamon al interior de su Xros Loader y extendió su brazo hacia el frente, para exclamar:

— ¡Reload, Monimon!

No supo cómo fue que sólo en ese momento se le ocurrió utilizar los poderes de Monimon para llegar antes a donde su amado lo esperaba. Se aferró con fuerza al pequeño Digimon y con la mano que tenía libre, sujetó a Mimi para que la chica de los mechones de color verde también los acompañara. Mimi no opuso resistencia y tan sólo sujetó a Tanemon con más fuerza.

—Vamos con Lelouch, Monimon —ordenó la hermosa Idol—. Llévanos a dónde sea que esté MetalSeadramon.

— ¡Moni! —respondió la pequeña criatura frunciendo el entrecejo.

La imagen de las dos chicas y sus Digimon se distorsionó por un momento. Al cabo de un par de segundos, las dos chicas ya no se encontraban más en ese sitio.

— ¡ _Digi-Ninpou: Kumo Shibari_!

La técnica que lanzó Tswarmon consistía en disparar telarañas, similares a aquél ataque de Infermon, que estaban conformadas por hilos eléctricos.

El plan de Taiki era sencillo: causar que MetalSeadramon gastara todas sus energías para así poder asestar el golpe final cuando se encontrase exhausto. Claro que no había funcionado del todo bien, ya que en muchas ocasiones habían tenido que desistir de sus ataques al darse cuenta de que MetalSeadramon tenía pensado utilizar a Tagiru a manera de un escudo humano. La armadura del enemigo era indestructible, tanto que resultaba incluso imposible pensar que algo, o alguien, pudiera haberla dañado antes. Solamente OmegaShoutmon poseía la fuerza suficiente para causar rasguños o pequeñas abolladuras. Y aunque Taiki ya había pensado en cincuenta posibles planes para vencer a aquél despiadado sujeto, la prioridad de todos era hacer que Tagiru se encontrara fuera de peligro.

Cuando MetalSeadramon se vio atrapado en la _Digi-Ninpou_ de Tswarmon, las telarañas emitieron una descarga eléctrica tan potente que pudo haber sido suficiente para dejar calcinado el cuerpo de cualquiera. Sin embargo, todos vieron con impotencia cómo era Tagiru quien recibía el mayor impacto del ataque de Tswarmon. Yuu retrocedió, soltando un epíteto entre dientes.

Diaboromon y Devidramon eran un gran equipo. Los _Tentáculos de Error_ de Diaboromon hacían una perfecta combinación con la _Tormenta de Tinieblas_ de Devidramon. Por supuesto, eso era hasta que alguna de las dos DigiDestinadas escuchaban a Tagiru chillar como un condenado. Katsura, dejándose llevar por la ambición de conseguir la victoria en ese encuentro, hizo caso omiso de uno de esos gritos y ordenó:

— ¡Diaboromon, dispara en contra de la armadura!

— ¡ _Cañón Catástrofe_!

Tagiru consiguió ocultar su rostro cuando escuchó que MetalSeadramon lanzaba el contraataque.

— ¡ _Río Poderoso_!

Las técnicas de Diaboromon y MetalSeadramon hicieron colisión, causando una gran explosión que hizo cimbrar hasta lo más profundo de la Zona Isla. Es decir, las entrañas del desdichado KingWhamon que poco a poco iba perdiendo sus Datos. Consciente de ese devastador hecho, Taiki tomó una decisión apresurada y exclamó en dirección hacia Sparrowmon:

— ¡Sparrowmon, necesito hacer una DigiXros contigo y OmegaShoutmon!

— ¡A la orden! —respondió Sparrowmon e intentó unirse al grupo.

Lelouch, desgraciadamente, se negó.

— ¿Cuál es tu plan? —le espetó al chico de las gafas—. No puedes arriesgar a Sparrowmon de esta manera si no tienes un plan.

—Lo que necesitamos es un Digimon que pueda volar para rescatar a Tagiru —explicó Taiki—. Una vez que lo tengamos en nuestras manos, podremos unir fuerzas y atacar a MetalSeadramon.

—Es sólo una DigiXros, Lelouch —intervino Sparrowmon—. Todo estará bien, no hay peligro.

Lelouch, a sabiendas de que no podía opinar en esas decisiones en vista de que Sparrowmon no era siquiera de su propiedad, asintió.

— ¡OmegaShoutmon! —Exclamó Taiki levantando el Xros Loader—. ¡Sparrowmon! ¡DigiXros!

La fusión se dio, mostrando que el resultado final era una perfecta unión de los cuerpos de ambas partes. OmegaShoutmon había sido la base de la DigiXros, así que era su cuerpo el que se distinguía en mayor parte. En su espalda se encontraban las alas de Sparrowmon, así como en ambas manos tenía los rayos _lasser_ cuya potencia había incrementado.

— ¡Xros Up Shoutmon!

Las alas de Xros Up Shoutmon lo ayudaron a subir hasta donde Tagiru seguía debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Era un Digimon tan ágil y esbelto que no había problema alguno a la hora de escabullirse. Para distraer la atención de MetalSeadramon, Xros Up Shoutmon dirigió los cañones de sus rayos _lasser_ hacia una de las zonas más dañadas de la armadura de MetalSeadramon, un sitio estratégico donde podía verse el cuerpo de la bestia que tenían que derrotar. Sonrió satisfecho cuando logró calcular el tiro.

— ¡ _Rowdy Lasser_!

El _lasser_ causó no solo una simple quemadura, sino que actuó como un potente ácido que comenzó a corroer la piel de MetalSeadramon. La bestia soltó un grito metálico al mismo tiempo que intentaba liberarse del dolor mediante un disparo del cañón que tenía en la cabeza. Devidramon, con un ala dañada, cayó en una de las manos de Diaboromon y éste, inmediatamente, contraatacó con su _Cañón Catástrofe_ para causar otra colisión. El ataque de Diaboromon consiguió vencer al de MetalSeadramon, provocando que la bestia metálica se inclinara hacia atrás y, por inercia, soltara a Tagiru.

— ¡Shoutmon, atrápalo!

Shoutmon obedeció, tomó a Tagiru en brazos y aterrizó para que el enérgico muchacho se desparramara de rodillas en el suelo. Tagiru tosió un par de veces y sintió las cálidas manos de Akari que se posaban sobre su espalda en un vano intento de consuelo. Lelouch no quiso hacer evidente su alivio, así que no mudó su expresión fría a pesar de estar la mar de contento. Los Digimon entonces se prepararon para el segundo _round_ , pues MetalSeadramon estaba luchando aún con el dolor de la herida. Todo el grupo intercambió una mirada de complicidad, Taiki aprovechó para proteger a Akari colocándose levemente al frente de ella.

—No vamos a dejarlo escapar —decidió Kira—. Le haremos pagar por todos sus crímenes.

—Esa es la voz que quiero escuchar —respondió Taiki imitando la actitud de la chica, adoptó un semblante serio y añadió—: KingWhamon depende de nosotros para poder salvarse o ese sujeto terminará por asesinarlo. ¡No podemos…!

— ¿Darle la espalda?

Todos se giraron al escuchar la voz de la joven Idol, el rostro de Lelouch se iluminó. La chica esbozaba una sonrisa triunfal y avanzaba hacia el grupo, en compañía de Mimi. Se detuvo al estar frente a Lelouch y rodeó el cuello del muchacho con los brazos, para luego esbozar su _sonrisa de enamorada_ y besar con delicadeza sus labios. Él respondió el gesto y acarició la mejilla de Nene. Al separarse, ella soltó una risita de liberación y dijo:

—Creí que nunca volvería a verte. Cada segundo sin ti… Era como si perdiera el aliento.

Él sólo la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, sintiéndose completo.

—Bueno, bueno, ¡es hora de pelear! —Intervino Katsura exasperada—. ¡Ya después tendrán tiempo para los arrumacos!

Nene y Lelouch se sonrieron mutuamente. Él acarició de nuevo la mejilla de la chica y dijo, decidido y contento:

—Acábalos.

—Sí, señor.

Nene se separó de él entonces y su semblante cambió a uno más serio. Escuchó la risa de Sparrowmon que salía del cuerpo de Xros Up Shoutmon, su Digimon estaba feliz de verla con vida.

Todos ignoraron la presencia de Mimi, quien de cualquier manera se unió al grupo que intentaba formar un cerco protector que MetalSeadramon no podría atravesar en caso de querer atrapar de nuevo a Tagiru. Nene se colocó al otro lado de Taiki y dijo, adoptando ese aire de seriedad digno de quien alguna vez fue General del Ejército Twilight.

—Tachikawa, la chica que ha venido conmigo, ha dicho que necesitamos una técnica llamada _Dramon Killer_ para poder deshacernos de ese sujeto.

—No poseemos ese poder, pero sí podemos hacer un esfuerzo por vencerlo por nuestros propios medios —respondió Taiki con la misma actitud.

— ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? —preguntó ella y lo miró con un aire de complicidad.

Taiki asintió.

—Hagámoslo.

Ambos levantaron los Xros Loaders, cuyas pantallas emanaban una intensa luz.

— ¡Xros Up Shoutmon! —exclamó Taiki.

— ¡Mervamon! —exclamó Nene.

— ¡Double Xros! —dijeron ambos y unieron sus Xros Loader para que la luz de la Digievolución hiciera su trabajo.

Una luz cegadora se encargó de unir los cuerpos de los dos Digimon, quienes soltaron un grito al sentir que sus Datos estaban fusionándose. Cuando la luz se apagó, sólo pudieron escuchar las voces de los Digimon de ambos exclamando:

— ¡ _Sexy Rowdy Rocker_!

Una gran luz se desprendió de la Olympia, que también se había combinado con el cetro del Digimon King, e impactó a MetalSeadramon haciéndolo inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué es…? ¿Qué ha sido eso…? —exigió saber Tagiru con la respiración entrecortada.

Y la sensual mujer de los senos enormes y un perfecto _crossplay_ de Shoutmon con algunos detalles propios de Sparrowmon, sólo pudo responder:

—Soy quien se encargará de vencer a ese sujeto. ¡Yo soy OmegaMervamon!

Se preparó entonces para lanzar el siguiente ataque y MetalSeadramon, mostrando que la mitad de la armadura que cubría su cabeza se había partido a la mitad, respondió con esa voz metálica:

—Bien. Que así sea.


	33. Capítulo XXXI: ¡Liberemos la Zona Isla!

XXXI

¡Liberemos a la Zona Isla!

Las fuerzas de OmegaMervamon eran tales que no dejaban lugar a dudas de que la mujer de los senos prominentes se había fusionado con el Digimon King. Sin embargo, la única ventaja que parecía tener sobre MetalSeadramon era su agilidad. Con todo, el Digimon maligno que alguna vez formó parte de los Amos Oscuros ya había sufrido demasiados daños con el pasar de la batalla. Los disparos que OmegaMervamon lanzaba con su _lasser_ servían para debilitar un poco más la armadura que cubría su cuerpo. La manera en la que los trozos de metal caían de su cuerpo, causó que una luz se encendiera en la mente de Mimi.

 _Está aquí_ , pensó la chica.

No había otra manera de explicarlo, era evidente que las garras de WarGreymon se habían impactado contra esa armadura. Pero, ¿dónde se había metido él entonces? ¿Por qué no luchaba con ellos? ¿Por qué había decidido atacar a distancia?

Para Taiki y Lelouch fue fácil idear estrategias al ver que los trozos de metal cedían en cuanto el _lasser_ los impactaba. Por supuesto, las estrategias de ambos obligaban a OmegaMervamon a dirigirse en direcciones distintas. Taiki enfocaba su estrategia en utilizar únicamente los poderes de OmegaMervamon. Lelouch, por otra parte, intentaba involucrar al resto de la comitiva para que los poderes de todos pudieran ser de utilidad de alguna manera. Era confuso luchar así, y lo era aún más cuando Nene alegaba que Lelouch sabía lo que hacía.

Llegó un momento en el que OmegaMervamon optó por actuar mediante sus propias estrategias. Se levantó en los aires hasta que su cuerpo se transformó en un pequeño punto de color negro cuando se veía a contraluz con el sol. Estando allí, apuntó a MetalSeadramon con la Olympia y exclamó:

— ¡ _Sexy Rowdy Rocker_!

La luz se desprendió de la Olympia y avanzó velozmente para impactar a MetalSeadramon, pero OmegaMervamon no se detuvo ahí. Antes de que la luz impactara a su enemigo, dirigió el _lasser_ en esa dirección y disparó en un par de ocasiones. Los disparos se unieron con la luz que se desprendió de la Olympia, causando una gran explosión cuando el ataque impactó a MetalSeadramon. Eso pudo haber sido suficiente para vencerlo, pero MetalSeadramon consiguió encontrar la fuerza dentro de sí para contraatacar. ¿Acaso iba a permitir que un Digimon como OmegaMervamon lo derrotara? Por supuesto que no, él necesitaba reencontrarse con WarGreymon para obtener su venganza. Decidido, permitió que otro golpe de OmegaMervamon se impactara contra su cuerpo. La nube de polvo se levantó y la guerrera Digimon esbozó media sonrisa de satisfacción al pensar que su golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para abatir a su enemigo. Vio entonces el brillo de los ojos de MetalSeadramon y soltó un epíteto pocos segundos antes de que la cola de aquél sádico Digimon se enroscara alrededor de su cintura. MetalSeadramon presionó con fuerza deliberadamente excesiva, con el único afán de causarle daño a su contrincante. OmegaMervamon sintió que su interior se destrozaba, el dolor era tan fuerte que le impidió pensar con claridad.

— ¡Tswarmon, rescata a OmegaMervamon ahora!

Tswarmon obedeció al punto las órdenes de Yuu. Intentó utilizar la _Digi-Ninpou_ que consistía en reemplazar un cuerpo por un muñeco fabricado con paja y trapos. Pero al predecir el ataque, MetalSeadramon disparó con el cañón que tenía en su cabeza. Tswarmon no pudo esquivar el ataque, el impacto lo dejó en el centro de un cráter en el suelo árido.

— ¡Tswarmon!

Cuando Yuu acudió en auxilio de su amigo, descubrió que Tswarmon había perdido la evolución. Damemon estaba tan mal herido que Yuu no tuvo más opción que devolverlo al interior del Xros Loader para que sus Datos pudieran regenerarse. Por supuesto que Cutemon podía encargarse de ese asunto, pero Yuu optó por resolverlo mediante sus propios medios. Angustiado, el chico rubio soltó un suspiro para deshacerse de los malos pensamientos. No podía evitar que la imagen de Damemon despidiéndose de él antes de estallar en una nube de Datos se apoderara de su mente. Eso era historia antigua, eso había pasado mucho tiempo antes… Pero estar en el Digimundo le hacía sentir que semejante tragedia podía ocurrir de nuevo en cualquier momento. Se percató entonces de que la intensa mirada de Zero se mantenía fija en él. Era casi como si el chico de los ojos púrpura no pudiera creer que Yuu fuera capaz de reaccionar de esa manera ante un ataque en contra de Damemon. Eso, o quizá Lelouch estaba por demás impactado al descubrir que en Yuu había, al menos, un poco de humanidad.

Diaboromon y Devidramon, quien seguía teniendo una grave herida en una de sus alas, decidieron tomar el control de la situación. Trabajosamente, Devidramon consiguió levantar el vuelo para que Diaboromon pudiera utilizar sus dos manos. Ambos eran un dúo dinámico.

— ¡Sólo tenemos una oportunidad, chicos! —Exclamó Kira desde tierra, el Emblema del Valor brillaba incandescentemente y los cristales de sus gafas centellearon cuando ella acarició el elástico con un par de dedos—. ¡Terminemos con esto! ¡Vamos a derrotarlo!

Quizá contagiado por el valor y determinación de su compañera humana, Devidramon encontró su segundo aire para poder descender y así permitir que Kira se montara en su lomo. Ambos se elevaron en los aires y Katsura, que no podía permanecer sobre su Digimon en ese momento, sólo pudo exclamar:

— ¡Es tuyo, Diaboromon! ¡Destrúyelo!

Diaboromon utilizó su _Triturador de Cables_ para sujetar a MetalSeadramon con fuerza.

No fue sencillo dominar al enemigo. Las garras de Diaboromon tuvieron que perforar la piel de la bestia para poder obligarlo a permanecer quieto. Cuando lo consiguió, Kira exclamó desde los cielos:

— ¡Dispara ahora, Devidramon!

— ¡ _Tormenta de Tinieblas_!

El ataque de Devidramon logró seccionar por completo el fragmento de la cola de MetalSeadramon que mantenía apresada a OmegaMervamon, haciendo que la sangre se derramara y los datos comenzaran a desprenderse del cuerpo de MetalSeadramon. Al ver que sus compañeros eran libres, Nene y Taiki optaron por poner fin a la Double Xros.

— ¡Ven aquí, OmegaShoutmon! —exclamó el general del Xros Heart.

— ¡Sparrowmon! ¡Mervamon! —Llamó Nene—. ¡Ustedes también regresen aquí! ¡Tomen un respiro!

Ni bien Sparrowmon se hubo acercado a la joven Idol, Nene saltó para montarse sobre el lomo de su compañero Digimon. Sparrowmon giró y se detuvo durante un momento para que la chica extendiera una mano hacia Lelouch. El chico no necesitó más explicaciones, se montó igualmente sobre Sparrowmon y, antes de que el Digimon pudiera elevarse, el chico habló con la voz fría de Zero:

—Sparrowmon, aguarda. Tengo un plan.

— ¿Cuál es tu plan?

El tono de voz de Taiki utilizó hizo evidente que el chico de las gafas de aviador en realidad estaba dispuesto a escuchar ideas. Lelouch no dudó a la hora de explicar lo que su gran mente de estratega había maquinado.

—Una sola técnica de los Digimon no será suficiente para vencer a ese sujeto. Deben atacar todos en conjunto, de esa manera el ataque estará potenciado por las fuerzas de todos los miembros del equipo.

Taiki asintió.

—Bien, ese plan me agrada —dijo el chico de las gafas y se giró para así poder comunicarse con el resto de sus amigos—. ¡Ya escucharon a Lelouch! ¡Atacaremos todos a la vez! ¡Tagiru, evoluciona a Gumdramon ahora!

— ¡Sí! —respondió el enérgico muchacho y procedió a utilizar la Luz de la Súper Evolución para que Arresterdramon se hiciera presente.

Tagiru se montó en el lomo de su Digimon y ambos se elevaron en los aires. Taiki entonces miró a la chica de los mechones de color verde y continuó:

— ¿Puedes hacer evolucionar a tu Digimon?

Mimi asintió. Tanemon, que ya había despertado de la inconsciencia, evolucionó en Palmon sin mayor problema. Mimi sostuvo su Digivice en alto y la luz sagrada que de él emanaba ayudó a que Palmon se transformara en Togemon. El Emblema de la Pureza brilló entonces y Lilimon se hizo presente.

Yuu acudió entonces con el grupo, aferrando con fuerza su Xros Loader. Lelouch arqueó una ceja al darse cuenta de que el chico rubio estaba dispuesto a seguir luchando. Yuu poseía tal fuerza de voluntad que para Lelouch comenzó a parecer incluso admirable.

Y la idea de admirar a Yuu Amano era inaceptable.

—Damemon y yo podemos luchar con ustedes, Taiki —aseguró Yuu.

Taiki asintió para dar su aprobación y Yuu, sonriente, recargó a Damemon para luego brindarle los poderes de la Luz de la Súper Evolución.

De esa manera, el grupo estuvo completo.

OmegaShoutmon, Arresterdramon, Sparrowmon, Mervamon, Xros Up Dorulumon, Tswarmon, Lilimon, Devidramon y Diaboromon.

No había manera en la que el plan pudiera fallar.

— ¡No podré sujetarlo por más tiempo! —exclamó Diaboromon para advertir a sus compañeros que MetalSeadramon forcejeaba férreamente para liberarse.

— ¡Hagámoslo! —exclamó Taiki decidido—. ¡Ataquen! ¡Ahora!

El primer ataque fue lanzado por Xros Up Dorulumon y Akari. Con la chica montada sobre su lomo, Xros Up Dorulumon dio un gran salto para poder lograr que su taladro estuviese lo suficientemente cerca de la piel de MetalSeadramon. Utilizando su _Dorulu Checkmate_ , causó una terrible herida que causó que MetalSeadramon soltara un chillido metálico. Mientras tanto, Tswarmon utilizó la _Digi-Ninpou_ con la que lanzaba las telarañas electrificadas. Éstas se enroscaron alrededor del cuerpo de MetalSeadramon e hicieron su trabajo, liberando una potente descarga eléctrica. Sparrowmon subió entonces a los aires y al escuchar la orden de Lelouch, disparó el _Random Lasser_. Mervamon, a su vez, utilizó su _Heartbreak Shot_ , que se unió con el _Prism Garret_ de Arresterdramon y el _Heavy Metal Vulcan_ de OmegaShoutmon. Devidramon atacó en ese momento con la _Tormenta de Tinieblas_ , su ataque logró causar que muchos más Datos comenzaran a desprenderse del cuerpo de MetalSeadramon.

— ¡Acaba con él ahora, Diaboromon! —exclamó Katsura.

Diaboromon giró sobre sí mismo un par de veces para ganar impulso y velocidad, lanzó el cuerpo de MetalSeadramon hacia el sitio donde la Torre Oscura se encontraba y disparó su _Cañón Catástrofe_. Lilimon, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, subió al cielo, se preparó para atacar y esperó a Mimi terminara de decir:

— ¡Tú puedes hacerlo, Lilimon!

— ¡Esto es por nuestro amigo Whamon! —Exclamó Lilimon—. ¡ _Cañón de Flores_!

Su técnica, casi como si pudiera verse en cámara lenta, se impactó contra MetalSeadramon. La explosión y la onda expansiva causaron que el enemigo terminara de estrellarse contra la Torre Oscura, derribándola al instante.

MetalSeadramon estalló en una nube de Datos, desatando así los vítores de los jóvenes combatientes.

— ¡Buen trabajo, equipo! —exclamó Taiki satisfecho.

— ¡Sí! —Secundó OmegaShoutmon—. ¡Otra victoria para el Xros Heart!

Incómoda ante la mención del ejército al que había pertenecido alguna vez, Nene agachó un poco la mirada y borró su sonrisa. Sintió entonces la mano de Lelouch sobre su hombro derecho y escuchó a Zero decir:

— Es también una victoria para los Caballeros Negros.

Y Nene sonrió, a sabiendas de que, aunque el Digimundo era un segundo hogar para ella, un gran trozo de su alma se había quedado arraigada para siempre en Britannia.

Piedmon reía con frialdad mientras veía los Datos de MetalSeadramon en la pantalla del centro de comando en el Campo del Infierno. Levantó la copa de vino tinto que bebía y realizó un movimiento semejante al que habría hecho al hacer un brindis.

—Buen viaje, amigo mío —dijo el siniestro payaso, Clarisse lo fulminó con la mirada cuando escuchó lo despreocupado que Piedmon estaba con la situación tan grave que acababa de acontecer.

Piedmon rió de nuevo y le dio un trago a su bebida.

—Parece que esos asquerosos y despreciables humanos han ganado fuerzas —dijo el payaso—. Será interesante ver de qué más pueden ser capaces. —Miró entonces a Mimi y a Lilimon en la pantalla y añadió, esbozando una sonrisa maligna—: Ya me encontraré contigo también, humana. Y cuando eso pase, nadie podrá volver a interponerse entre mi daga y tu corazón.

Karminmon estaba en completo desacuerdo con la idea de ser la niñera de Nunally. La frustración la golpeó con fuerza cuando vio la explosión que derribó la Torre Oscura. Bufó y le dio una patada a la arena para descargar su disgusto. Ella se había encargado de liderar a los Digimon de la Zona Verde para luchar en defensa de su hogar, ¿y debía, además, vigilar a una niña que ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie durante cinco minutos consecutivos?

No podía ser más degradante.

—Vaya… Parece que ellos en realidad saben lo que hacen —dijo Neemon cuando su mirada se fijó en la columna de humo que emanaba de donde alguna vez había estado la torre.

—Todos ellos poseen mucho poder —concedió Karminmon.

—Sin duda, la señora Ophanimon ha acertado al llamarlos a ellos, todos podrán ayudarnos a salvar nuestro mundo una vez más—se unió Bokomon.

— ¿Ustedes creen que mi hermano, Tagiru y Nene se encuentran ilesos?

La voz de Nunally llamó la atención de los Digimon que conversaban. Karminmon asintió sin detenerse a pensarlo, Nunally dejó salir un suspiro de liberación. Lo único que la pequeña necesitaba era saber que su hermano se encontraba bien.

— ¡Ahí vienen! —exclamó Neemon.

Era cierto, el grupo se acercaba. Katsura, Kira y Cheepmon iban sobre el lomo de Infermon. Taiki, Akari, Shoutmon y Cutemon iban sobre el lomo de Dorulumon. Tagiru, Yuu, Mimi, Damemon y Tanemon iban sobre Arresterdramon. Por último, Nene y Lelouch aparecieron sobre el lomo de Sparrowmon. Ni bien se encontraron en tierra firme, Lelouch corrió al encuentro de su hermana. Nunally envolvió a Lelouch en un fuerte abrazo, Nene los miró embelesada. No parecía haber en el mundo una pareja de hermanos más unidos que los Lamperouge.

— ¡Nunally!

Lelouch esbozó una mueca de desagrado, del mismo tipo de expresión que utilizaría un hermano celoso y sobreprotector, cuando vio la manera en la que su hermana pequeña se alegraba al ver que Tagiru estaba también en una pieza. El enérgico muchacho tomó las manos de Nunally cuando estuvo frente a ella, esbozó una boba sonrisa y sintió entonces que la mano de Yuu se impactaba contra su espalda.

—Quién lo diría —dijo el chico rubio con una sonrisita cruel—. Tagiru, te has vuelto todo un Casanova.

Nunally rió al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Tagiru.

Taiki se acercó entonces a ellos, rodeó los hombros de Tagiru con un brazo y, decidido a tomar venganza de la vergüenza que el Tagiru de su dimensión le había hecho pasar en una ocasión, dijo arqueando ambas cejas y esbozando una sonrisa cruel:

—Invítala a salir, debes mostrarle tu lado sensible.

— ¡Oh, cierra la boca! —Respondió Tagiru.

Taiki, Akari, Yuu y Nene rieron a carcajadas. Nunally se unió a las risas a pesar de no entender del todo las bromas que Yuu y Taiki hacían sobre Tagiru y su sonrojo.

—Así que han destruido la Torre Oscura —comentó Karminmon para hacerse notar, su voz hizo que las risas se apagaran.

—Así es —confirmó Kira y esbozó una sonrisa que logró mover algo en el interior de Mimi.

¿Acaso no era esa sonrisa la misma que Tai solía esbozar?

—Todo ha sido gracias a Kudou y Lamperouge —secundó Katsura.

Lelouch se sintió sólo un poco sorprendido al haber recibido el crédito.

—Supongo que eso significa que la Zona Isla ha sido liberada —dijo Nene.

—Averigüémoslo —propuso Taiki y extendió hacia el frente el brazo con el que sostenía el Xros Loader para exclamar—: ¡Transferencia de Zona!

El portal se abrió frente a sus ojos. Taiki frunció el entrecejo cuando su mente pudo adivinar lo que ocurría.

—Las Torres Oscuras bloquean las Transferencias de Zona —dijo—. En la Zona Verde no pudimos abrir el portal cuando la Torre Oscura aún estaba en pie. La única manera de avanzar entre Zonas es liberándolas una a una hasta completar el círculo.

— ¿A dónde conduce ese portal? —quiso saber Lelouch.

—A la Zona Magma —respondió Taiki.

—En la Zona Magma se encuentran los dominios de Cerberusmon —informó Karminmon.

—Sea quien sea, podremos barrer el suelo con él —se burló Kira decidida.

De nuevo, Mimi detectó el parecido que esa chica tenía con Tai. Era cada vez más extraño.

—Bien, no perdamos más tiempo —dijo Taiki decidido—. Nuestros amigos en la Zona Magma están esperándonos.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, Miyu fue la única que simplemente los siguió con movimientos rígidos y mecánicos. Era como si la pobre y destrozada chica no quisiera seguir formando parte de esa aventura.

El pintoresco grupo atravesó el portal, con el ánimo más arriba que nunca.

Habían derrotado a un Digimon con el nivel más alto de Digievolución, ¿acaso podrían encontrar una dificultad mayor que esa?

El ser que miraba las pantallas hablaba con voz grave y cavernosa. Tenía a su servicio a un grupo de DemiMeramon que presionaban velozmente las teclas para hacer que las pantallas mostraran todos los rincones de la Zona Magma. En una de ellas, ese sujeto pudo ver que el portal se abría. Lo primero que detectó fue el brillo inusual que emanaba de los ojos de Nene y Lelouch. Una sonrisa maliciosa e dibujó en sus labios.

—Así que vienen hacia aquí…

—Señor Cerberusmon, la señora Clarisse quiere hablar con usted —informó uno de los DemiMeramon con su voz aguda.

Era como si no quisiera dirigirle la palabra al maligno Digimon que lo vigilaba por las espaldas.

Cerberusmon no borró su sonrisa.

—No quiero responder a ese llamado —dijo—. Puedo hacer esto sin que esa humana despreciable me dé órdenes.

Soltó una risa y se giró lentamente para encontrarse con aquella niña pequeña que lo acompañaba. Era pelirroja, de baja estatura, y sujetaba una marioneta de color amarillo con una mano. Su mirada estaba opaca, triste y vacía. Había perdido ese brillo que la hacía tan especial.

—Es hora de que hagas tu trabajo, Juri —dijo Cerberusmon—. ¿Sabes qué es lo que debes hacer con ellos?

Y Juri respondió con voz fría:

—Hay que aniquilar a los niños que fueron elegidos.


	34. Capítulo XXXII: Algo Pasa con Miyu

XXXII

Algo Pasa con Miyu

La Zona Magma seguía siendo tal cual la recordaban, con las aguas termales y el olor a azufre flotando por el ambiente. La imponente Torre Oscura se alzaba frente a sus ojos, ubicada en el punto más alto de una cordillera de volcanes y montañas.

Ni bien se encontró fuera del portal, Lelouch avanzó un par de pasos hacia el frente y esbozó una mueca de desagrado gracias al olor a azufre que se impregnó en su sentido del olfato. Nene se posó a un lado de él y miró en todas direcciones, alerta ante el recibimiento de algún enemigo. Nunally se unió a su hermano, la pequeña estaba fascinada con todo lo que podía ver. ¿Quién no lo estaría, en su condición?

—Así que esta es la Zona Magma —comentó Tagiru impresionado—. Le queda el nombre.

—Y ahí está la Torre Oscura —señaló Karminmon con su espada de fuego, su tono de voz denotaba la impaciencia que tenía por liberar también ese lugar—. En estos momentos nos encontramos en los dominios de Cerberusmon. Debemos estar alerta.

—Todo está demasiado silencioso —comentó Yuu con recelo—. ¿Dónde estarán todos los Digimon que habitan esta Zona?

—Podría aportar un par de teorías —dijo Katsura con indiferente pesimismo.

—Debemos movernos —dijo Nene entonces y se adelantó un par de pasos para llamar la atención del resto del grupo colocándose frente a ellos—. Puedo apostar cualquier cosa a que Cerberusmon está observándonos en este preciso momento.

—Además, debemos hacer presentaciones —intervino Mimi—. Para todos sería más fácil luchar en equipo si conocemos nuestros nombres.

Taiki se colocó a un lado de Nene, para adoptar su rol de _general_ , y llevó sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

—Nuestros Digimon necesitan descansar —dijo el chico—. La batalla contra MetalSeadramon seguramente los ha dejado exhaustos. Así que buscaremos un… sitio… donde… podamos…

Su voz comenzó a apagarse al final de la frase, así como su cuerpo perdió el soporte y él comenzó a tambalearse como un péndulo con los ojos a medio cerrar. Akari, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por ocurrir, buscó frenéticamente cualquier cosa acolchada que tuviera al alcance de la mano. Lo único que encontró fue a Cheepmon, que se había posado sobre la cabeza de Kira. Así que la chica pelirroja tomó a la pequeña criatura emplomada y saltó para poder utilizar a Cheepmon como una almohada en la que Taiki estrelló su rostro cuando se desplomó en el suelo, inconsciente. Lelouch arqueó ambas cejas, confundido.

Akari se levantó, esbozando una mueca de resignación, y soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con él? —preguntó Mimi.

—Siempre le ocurre lo mismo —explicó Akari encogiéndose de hombros—. Taiki tiende a esforzarse más de la cuenta.

—Se desmaya siempre que hace demasiado esfuerzo físico —secundó Yuu con la misma expresión—. Estará bien.

Cheepmon se retorcía debajo de la cara de Taiki, intentando liberarse. Kira, aunque quizá debió haberlo ayudado a salir de ese embrollo, sólo pudo reír a carcajadas.

—Busquemos un sitio para descansar —dijo Nene resuelta—. Taiki y nuestros Digimon deben recuperar sus energías.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Tagiru y Yuu tomaron a Taiki por los brazos. El general del Xros Heart estaba totalmente fuera de combate. Cheepmon se levantó igualmente, sacudió sus alas un par de veces para devolverles la circulación de la sangre.

— ¡No soy un cojín! —exclamó indignado volando a un par de centímetros del rostro de Akari.

Sus reclamos lograron desatar las risas del grupo.

Al menos, la llegada a la Zona Magma fue pacífica.

Zoe había pasado el día entero con el portátil encendido, tamborileando impaciente con sus dedos mientras esperaba a que ese pequeño círculo de color verde apareciera justo al lado del nombre de Kouichi Kimura. Tenía su teléfono celular a un lado del portátil, esperando a que su amigo pudiera hacer contacto mediante un mensaje de texto. Cuando la alerta de la mensajería instantánea se hizo escuchar, Zoe se sobresaltó. Esperanzada, miró la pantalla del portátil, sólo para darse cuenta de que el único mensaje recibido había sido de parte de J.P Shibayama.

¿SABES ALGO?

Ella respondió de mala gana.

NO

Esa breve conversación causó que el mal presentimiento se apoderara de Zoe.

¿Cómo era que Kouichi no había aparecido aún? ¿Qué tanto podían durar los retrasos en el aterrizaje de un avión?

La chica tomó su teléfono celular, buscó el número de Kouichi en el directorio telefónico y pulsó la tecla para llamar.

Un tono.

Dos tonos.

Tres tonos.

La llamada no obtuvo respuesta.

—Kouichi, ¿dónde estás?

Entró entonces a _Google_ para buscar las últimas noticias sobre accidentes aéreos, una tarea de búsqueda que logró hacerle tener un mal presentimiento. Para su fortuna y tranquilidad, no había ninguna noticia deprimente. Ningún avión de Japón a Italia había tenido un accidente en los últimos días.

Pero, entonces, ¿dónde estaba él?

Zoe cerró el portátil y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Miró los colgantes con forma de estrellas que había dejado en el techo, esas mismas que se iluminaban cada vez que ella apagaba la luz. Tras un par de segundos, buscó en su bolsillo su D-Scan. Presionó uno de los botones y vio en la pantalla aparecer el rostro de Kazemon.

—Siento que algo le ha pasado a Kouichi —dijo a su DigiSpirit—. ¿Crees que debería preocuparme?

Kazemon asintió.

Zoe sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

—Tú sabes lo que ocurre, ¿no es así?

Kazemon asintió de nuevo.

— ¿Kouichi está en Italia?

Kazemon negó con la cabeza.

Zoe lo supo en ese momento.

—Está en el Mundo Digital.

Kazemon asintió.

— ¿Qué está haciendo allí?

Como respuesta, el teléfono celular de Zoe recibió un mensaje de texto. Ella lo leyó al instante. El mensaje ponía:

TRAILMON TE ESTÁ ESPERANDO

Resuelta, la chica bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a la puerta de entrada de la casa. Se calzó los zapatos y exclamó:

— ¡Ahora regreso!

Pero al salir por la puerta, tuvo el presentimiento de que quizá aquello último, por alguna razón, no podría ser posible.

Las aguas termales eran por demás relajantes. Quizá esa sensación de tranquilidad se debía a que al fin Lelouch había podido liberarse de aquél equipo tan grande. Estar con la única compañía de Nene le hacía sentir por demás relajado. Aprovechando que consiguieron una zona privada, sólo para ellos dos, ambos se habían quitado las ropas para entrar al agua burbujeante. Nene se había sentado frente al muchacho para que él pudiera lavar su espalda.

Ella se sentía más cómoda que nunca.

Aguas termales y el hombre que amaba, ¿qué otra cosa podría necesitar?

Se quejó levemente cuando sintió que los dedos de Lelouch pasaban por encima de un rasguño ubicado entre sus clavículas. El ardor apareció de nuevo cuando los dedos de Lelouch acariciaron la herida con más detenimiento. Pronto sintió esa misma molestia un par de veces más en distintas zonas de su espalda. Las manos de Lelouch, aunque la tocaban con delicadeza, sólo empeoraban la sensación.

—Estás herida —dijo Zero—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—No ha sido nada —respondió ella con indiferencia—. Son sólo un par de rasguños.

Sintió entonces que las manos de Lelouch se posaban en su nuca, misma que dejó salir una punzada de dolor. Ella se quejó y apretó un poco los dientes, Lelouch suspiró con pesadez.

—Tienes un golpe aquí —dijo acariciando la herida ubicada cerca del crecimiento del cabello de Nene—. Destila un poco de sangre.

—Estaré bien —aseguró ella.

—Déjame ver el resto.

Era Zero quien hablaba.

Un Zero demandante y angustiado.

—Lelouch, en verdad, estoy bien.

—Déjame ver.

Era absurdo pensar en discutir con Zero.

Nene se levantó, cubrió su pecho con sus brazos y cambió de posición para mostrarle a Lelouch las heridas que había cosechado en la parte frontal de su cuerpo. Él miró con indiferencia el vendaje que ella había colocado sobre su espinilla. Estiró una mano para retirarlo y al hacerlo, un Dato escapó.

—Lelouch…

— ¿Cómo pasó?

Aún era Zero.

—Fue una explosión —explicó Nene—. No ha ocurrido nada lamentable, te aseguro que sólo necesitaré la ayuda de Cutemon.

— ¿Cutemon?

—Él tiene la habilidad de sanar las heridas.

—Entiendo.

En silencio, Zero procedió a limpiar la herida más grave, esa misma de la que ya no había escapado ningún Dato. Nene se sintió aliviada cuando notó que Lelouch no pretendía entrar en controversia con respecto a la pequeña partícula brillante que había escapado del cuerpo de su amada. Sin embargo, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que ese silencio sólo era una manera de ocultar su ira.

—Lelouch…

—No digas nada.

Lelouch no estaba presente, Zero era quien estaba atendiéndola.

—Estaré bien —dijo ella y sujetó con fuerza las muñecas de Lelouch para que el chico detuviera su trabajo y pudiera mirarla fijamente—. No hace falta que hagas esto.

Zero se liberó del agarre de Nene y le dio un leve empujón en los hombros para que ella se recargara hacia atrás.

—Lelouch…

—Sé que si te pido que dejes de luchar, no lo harás —dijo Zero al fin.

—Tienes razón, no lo haría aunque mi vida dependiera de eso. Lelouch, no puedo permitir que el Mundo Digital sufra mientras yo pueda hacer algo para evitarlo. Es como un… Este lugar es un segundo hogar para mí.

—Sé que seguirás luchando —sonrió él—. Esto es importante para ti, ¿no es cierto?

—Demasiado importante, diría yo. No descansaré hasta hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance, todo lo que sea posible para salvar este mundo de la destrucción.

—No a costa de tu propia vida.

—Es sólo un corte. Cerrará con ayuda de Cutemon.

— ¿Y qué será la próxima vez?

—Lelouch…

—Escucha, Nene. Vi lo que esa bestia de metal le hizo a Tagiru y a la DigiXros que hicieron Kudou y tú con Mervamon y el Digimon de ese sujeto. Tagiru escupió sangre cuando esa bestia presionó su cuerpo. No voy a permitir que tú pases por un daño igual o peor que ese.

—MetalSeadramon ha sido vencido.

—Y aún quedan muchos otros enemigos por derrotar.

Ella sólo pudo sonreír.

— ¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto lo que pueda pasarme? Cuando me convertiste en tu mano derecha, me llevabas contigo a los combates sin importar lo que pudiera ocurrirnos.

—Te lo dije antes. Si el rey no se mueve, sus súbditos nunca lo seguirán.

—En ese caso, piensa que soy yo quien necesita moverse antes esta vez.

El tono de voz de Nene era firme. Lelouch sólo pudo sonreír al darse cuenta de que su amada no estaba dispuesta a siquiera pensar en llegar a un acuerdo con él.

—Me gustó verte luchar —confesó Lelouch—. Cuando hiciste esa… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

— ¿La Double Xros?

—Sí, eso. Cuando hiciste la Double Xros, luchabas de una manera que yo jamás había visto en ti. Después de todo, en muy pocas ocasiones te vi en el rol de la Digimon Hunter que eres.

—La Digimon Hunter que fui —corrigió Nene—. Renuncié a ser una Digimon Hunter cuando me convertí en tu cómplice, ¿recuerdas?

Lelouch negó con la cabeza.

—Eres una Digimon Hunter y también eres mi cómplice —dijo él con firmeza—. Te vi ahí, esto es lo que tú eres. No puedes negar que formas parte de este mundo, así como formas parte del mío.

—No sólo fui una Digimon Hunter. También fui general del Ejército Twilight —dijo ella esbozando media sonrisa—. Supongo que eso es algo que tú y yo siempre hemos tenido en común.

Lelouch sonrió.

—Si esto es importante para ti, te acompañaré —dijo él resuelto—. Pero tú debes prometer que dejarás de arriesgarte tanto.

Y ella, acariciando el rostro del chico con una mano, respondió esbozando su sonrisita cruel:

—Una vez, un sabio príncipe me dijo que, si vas a disparar, debes estar preparado para que te disparen.

Besó con delicadeza los labios de Lelouch, poniéndole fin a la discusión.

Él estaba en lo correcto al decir que no había ninguna manera de proteger a Nene. La chica estaba dispuesta a dar hasta su último aliento con tal de proteger el Mundo Digital, ella no podía negar que estaba fascinada por haber vuelto a ese lugar.

Claro, ninguno de ellos pudo predecir en ese momento que la decisión de Nene de seguir luchando hasta el final atraería más problemas que beneficios para ambos.

Akari tenía las mejillas coloradas aún después de haber salido de las aguas termales, se abrazaba a sí misma a pesar de ya estar vestida.

A diferencia de la feliz pareja que aún compartía algunos momentos a solas, Akari y el resto no pudieron darse el lujo de desnudarse para tomar un buen baño. Ellos optaron por entrar en ropa interior. Todos, excepto Nunally. La chica se ruborizó tanto al ver que los muchachos comenzaban a sacarse sus ropas, que Tagiru sugirió a la pequeña que podía simplemente mojar un poco sus pies en el agua. Akari estaba más que arrepentida por haber permitido que los muchachos vieran su adorable conjunto de ropa interior de color rosa, su sonrojo era tan intenso que era imposible distinguir el color de su piel y el color de su cabello.

Taiki había recuperado ya sus energías, parecía que el baño caliente le había sentado la mar de bien. Aún así, los regaños de Akari no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no debes esforzarte tanto! —Decía la chica en ese momento—. ¡¿Cuándo lo entenderás?!

—Para ser un Héroe Legendario, Kudou, eres demasiado débil —se burló Katsura.

—Taiki suele desmayarse en el momento menos indicado —dijo Shoutmon entre risas—. En una ocasión, Zenjirou tuvo que liderarnos mientras mi general dormía.

—Solamente logras hacer que me preocupe por ti —seguía reclamando Akari y golpeaba a Taiki en la cabeza para enfatizar cada reclamo.

Las carcajadas abundaban.

— ¡Hey! —Exclamó Gumdramon para llamar la atención—. Ya que estamos contando historias graciosas, ¿quisieran escuchar sobre aquella vez en la que Tagiru intentó escribir un poema de amor para Nunally?

— ¿Qué…? —preguntó la aludida sonrojada.

— ¡Cierra la boca, Gumdramon! —Exclamó Tagiru exaltado—. ¡Yo jamás hice eso, jamás! ¡No creas lo que él dice, Nunally!

Pronto se hicieron escuchar lo cánticos de _Tagiru y Nunally, sentados en un árbol_.

La pobre pequeña no podía hacer más que soltar risitas nerviosas, pues no podía terminar de entender lo que ocurría. ¿Qué acaso Tagiru y ella no eran amigos? ¿Por qué, entonces, todos insistían con esos asuntos sobre un supuesto amorío entre ambos? ¿Cómo podía Tagiru, un japonés, sentir esos sentimientos por ella, una princesa de Britannia? ¿Y por qué él se sonrojaba cada vez que alguien mencionaba algo al respecto? No era que el hecho de que un chico japonés se interesara por ella estuviera mal. Su hermano estaba saliendo con una chica japonesa, después de todo. Le parecía extraño, solamente.

—Y dinos, Tagiru —decía Yuu en ese momento—, ¿Lamperouge sabe que quieres llevar a su hermana a la cama?

Las carcajadas y las sonoras quejas de Tagiru llenaron el ambiente de una sensación cálida, familiar y acogedora. El barullo fue tal que los Digimon de la Zona Magma comenzaron a salir de sus escondites para averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pero había alguien que no se había unido a la tertulia.

Rezagada del grupo, Miyu había encontrado un refugio en una cueva diminuta.

Se sentó allí dentro, abrazando sus rodillas y mirando hacia la nada. Era impresionante ver que la invencible y valiente chica había quedado convertida en ese remedo de persona. Aferraba su DigiLector con fuerza y sólo se movía cada vez que debía enjugar sus propias lágrimas. Jamás pensó que su Digimon fuese tan fácil de derrotar. En sus manos, Miyu aún podía sentir la calidez del plumaje de Biyomon. Era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si acabara de dedicarle una caricia.

La última caricia.

Solamente volvía a la realidad cuando veía la pantalla apagada de su DigiLector, el aparato parecía haber muerto junto con el espíritu de Biyomon.

Miyu abrazó con más fuerza sus rodillas y trató de recordar, con dolorosa nostalgia, la última vez que ella y su Digimon habían pasado juntos. Trató de recordar la risa de Biyomon, el timbre agudo de su voz, la manera en la que sus ojos brillaban cuando estaba contento… Pero no podía hacerlo. Lo único que daba vueltas en su cabeza era el hecho de que su Digimon había muerto.

No había manera en la que ella pudiese ser de utilidad para el equipo, se había convertido en una carga inservible e incapaz de luchar por sí misma. Todo era gracias a ese maldito Devimon, a ese monstruo que había tomado la vida del mejor amigo de Miyu.

¿Qué podía hacer ella para ayudar a sus amigos, si no tenía ninguna forma de defenderse?

De repente, sus lágrimas cesaron.

Miyu miró nuevamente su DigiLector y lo aferró con fuerza, como si quisiera encarnarlo en la palma de su mano. Necesitaba vengar la muerte de Biyomon, tenía que encontrar alguna manera de encarar a ese Digimon maligno y asesinarlo con sus propias manos.

Quería, con urgencia, ver a Devimon estallar en una nube de Datos.

—Voy a vengarte, Biyomon —aseguró en voz baja.

Aunque ella no pudo verlo en ese momento, sus ojos perdieron el brillo y se quedaron opacos durante un par de segundos. Aquello ocurrió cuando el Emblema del Amor comenzó a tornarse, lentamente, de color negro.


	35. Capítulo XXXIII: Juri

XXXIII

Juri

Caminar por la Zona Magma era por demás incómodo en aquellas circunstancias. La imponente Torre Oscura se alzaba frente al grupo de Elegidos en el horizonte, como un persistente recuerdo del destino tan cruel y oscuro que esperaba para ellos una vez que lograran acercarse lo suficiente.

Taiki y Akari no recordaban que la Zona Magma fuera tan desolada, tan solitaria. El general del Xros Heart deseó saber que había prisioneros en alguna parte, al menos para estar seguro de que los habitantes de la Zona seguían con vida. Pero no era así y los pocos Digimon que aún conservaban las cabezas sobre sus cuellos corrían a ocultarse para que las cámaras de seguridad no pudieran captarlos cerca de sus héroes. Lelouch, por supuesto, no pudo evitar notar las miradas de ilusión que esas criaturas les dedicaban. Era evidente que tenían todas sus esperanzas puestas en ellos.

—Todo está demasiado silencioso.

Lelouch seguía sintiéndose inconforme cada vez que Yuu daba señales de vida. Su simple voz era una molestia insoportable.

Cuando la voz de Yuu se apagó, el chico rubio miró con desdén a Lelouch.

El desagrado era mutuo.

—Creo que tenemos que empezar a planear nuestro ataque a la Torre Oscura —dijo entonces Nene para evitar que la tensión se hiciera presente—. De esa manera, podemos evitar que Cerberusmon nos tome por sorpresa.

Taiki asintió, pensativo.

Kira lo imitó.

—No podemos planear ninguna estrategia mientras no conozcamos las habilidades que posee nuestro enemigo —intervino Zero—. Debemos inspeccionar antes el terreno, asegurarnos de que el campo de batalla será favorable para nosotros.

—Cerberusmon ha pasado más tiempo en esta Zona —intervino Kira negando con la cabeza—. No hay manera en la que nosotros podamos hacer que el terreno nos favorezca. Sin duda, él se ha encargado ya de eso. Lo que necesitamos ahora es buscar una manera de entrar a la Torre Oscura. Mientras más tiempo pasemos sin entrar en acción, menos tiempo le tomará a Cerberusmon atacar por sorpresa.

—Eso está bien pensado —asintió Taiki—. Además, luego de lo que ocurrió con KingWhamon, tenemos que evitar a toda costa que Cerberusmon lastime a más de nuestros amigos.

—Debemos atacar en cuanto él se haga presente —intervino Tagiru—. Esta vez no le daremos oportunidad de aprovecharse de nosotros. ¡Somos más que él, podemos derrotarlo!

—Pero no sabemos cuántos súbditos tendrá él bajo su mando —dijo Katsura—. Hay una posibilidad de que ellos nos superen en número.

—No conocemos los poderes de Cerberusmon —intervino Mimi—. Podría ser muy poderoso. Además, hay miembros de nuestro equipo que no pueden defenderse. No podemos arriesgarlos.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Lelouch de mala gana—. Nunally necesita estar lejos del campo de batalla, no permitiré que ella se encuentre cerca del sitio donde nosotros iremos a destruir al sujeto que ha tomado esta zona.

—Me refería a Bokomon y Neemon —dijo Mimi—. Ellos también estás indefensos. O, ¿será que alguno de ustedes los ha visto luchar alguna vez?

—Bokomon y Neemon pueden quedarse dentro de mi Xros Loader —propuso Taiki, su intervención fue necesaria pues fue lo único que pudo detener la ira fulminante de Zero que fue detonada ante el evidente desinterés de Mimi por el bienestar de Nunally—. En cuanto a la _novia_ de Tagiru…

— ¡Nunally no es mi novia! —reclamó el enérgico muchacho.

Nunally soltó una cálida risa, Lelouch los fulminó a ambos con la mirada.

Era justamente eso lo que faltaba: tener que proteger a su hermana del peligro y, además, verse obligado a asimilar el hecho de que ella y Tagiru parecían tener _algo_.

—Lo que haremos será buscar un refugio para Nunally —decidió Kira—. Alguno de nosotros tendrá que quedarse con ella. Además, Miyu tendrá que quedarse lejos del conflicto. Ella tampoco puede defenderse.

Nadie se fijó en que Miyu, con la mirada perdida y el semblante ensombrecido, soltó un pesado suspiro al escuchar aquello.

—Yo me quedaré con ellas —aseguró Yuu—. Ustedes vayan a enfrentar a Cerberusmon.

—No —dijo Zero, incapaz de permitir que Yuu Amano fuera el encargado de cuidar a su hermana.

Para Yuu no pasó desapercibida la mala actitud de Lelouch.

Nene puso los ojos en blanco.

—Me quedaré yo —intervino Akari—. Dorulumon y yo podemos encargarnos de protegerlas. Bokomon y Neemon también pueden permanecer con nosotros.

—No quiero dejarte sola —se negó Taiki y se detuvo para tomar con fuerza la mano de Akari—. No podré luchar si sólo pienso en que tú estás corriendo peligro.

—Estará bien, Taiki —aseguró Dorulumon—. Cutemon y yo nos encargaremos de cuidar de ella y de los demás.

Taiki dudó. Al ver la forma en la que él entrelazaba sus dedos con la chica pelirroja y la mirada tan angustiosa que él le dedicaba, Nene sólo pudo sentir una dolorosa punzada en su corazón. No pudo evitar recordar aquél momento, en el que Taiki Kudou quedó destrozado cuando Akari perdió la vida frente a sus ojos. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaban los dos. Las miradas que ambos se lanzaban eran de amor puro. La sonrisa que Akari esbozaba, tan cálida y alegre como lo era ella, intentaba comunicarle a Taiki que nada malo ocurriría con ella. Pero algo dentro de Nene le decía a gritos que eso no era verdad, que quizá Taiki hacía bien al preocuparse tanto por ella. Al ver los labios de Akari moverse, el sonido de un disparo se dejó escuchar en la mente de Nene.

—Ustedes son los más cualificados para enfrentar a Cerberusmon —decía la chica pelirroja—. Nosotros sólo seríamos un estorbo para ustedes.

—Pero… —musitó Taiki inseguro—. Akari… Los súbditos de Cerberusmon podrían…

Ella sonrió de nuevo y posó con delicadeza su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de Taiki. El chico de las gafas de aviador se sonrojó tanto que sus mejillas pronto se asemejaron a las luces rojas de los semáforos. Suspiró, rendido, y asintió.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. Pero debes prometer que no te arriesgarás si las cosas se ponen difíciles.

—Lo haré sólo si tú prometes no esforzarte de más —respondió Akari.

Y Taiki sólo sonrió.

— ¡Consigan una habitación! —exclamó Tagiru, causando así que la vergüenza se apoderara por completo del general del Xros Heart.

Ahí estaba el gran Taiki Kudou, sintiéndose sometido gracias a los encantos naturales de la joven y alegre Akari Hinomoto.

Si Cerberusmon hubiese presenciado aquello, sin duda habría muerto de la risa.

—Entonces está acordado —dijo Yuu, Taiki se encontraba aún luchando contra su sonrojo—, Akari se encargará de cuidar a quienes no pueden defenderse. El resto de nosotros iremos a la Torre Oscura para atacar a Cerberusmon.

—Quizá haya un refugio cerca de este lugar —aportó Nene y dio un par de pasos hacia la derecha para comenzar con la búsqueda—. Necesitamos un sitio que esté protegido y que sea de difícil acceso. Una cueva oculta, tal vez. Caminó en compañía de Lelouch y Tagiru a lo largo de un par de metros más, hasta que no pudo seguir avanzando gracias a que su pie derecho fue a quedar sobre algo blando y suave que contrarrestaba con el suelo árido. Ella miró hacia abajo, confundida, levantó su pie y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver lo que yacía en el suelo.

Una marioneta de color amarillo, con la forma de un perro.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Tagiru.

La joven Idol se inclinó para recoger la marioneta del suelo y la sostuvo en su mano durante un instante. Lelouch la tomó entonces y la inspeccionó ávidamente, hasta que logró encontrar algo que a todos los dejó perturbados.

En la marioneta había una mancha de sangre seca, similar a la que dejaría una mano ensangrentada a la hora de tomar la marioneta.

—Es una mano humana.

Se giraron al escuchar la voz de Mimi a sus espaldas.

La chica de los mechones de color verde tomó la marioneta en sus manos y la miró desde todos los ángulos posibles. Fruncía el entrecejo, intentando encontrar alguna explicación coherente.

Por supuesto, no la había.

—Debemos advertirles a los demás —dijo Nene con recelo—. Aquí está ocurriendo algo extraño.

—Tienes razón —asintió Mimi—. Esta marioneta parece encajar perfectamente en la mano de una persona pequeña.

— ¿Esa sangre podría pertenecerle al dueño de la marioneta? —Preguntó Lelouch—. ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo?

— ¿Por qué habría un humano con una marioneta en este mundo? —secundó Tagiru.

—Podría pertenecerle a un Digimon —sugirió Nene con escepticismo.

Mimi negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —dijo la chica.

El rugido que se dejó escuchar entonces a sus espaldas logró helarles la sangre. Los cuatro se giraron lentamente y Lelouch, obedeciendo a un fuerte impulso, tomó a Nene por el brazo para colocarla detrás de él en un vano intento de protegerla de la bestia que se acercaba lentamente a ellos. Nene, por supuesto, se negó a ser protegida y cambió de roles con su amado, colocándose frente a él y mostrando en alto su Xros Loader. Tagiru hizo lo propio, preparándose para luchar. Mimi levantó el Digivice igualmente, aunque el pequeño aparato lucía insignificante en comparación con los Xros Loaders. Algo en su interior se removió y la nostalgia la golpeó con fuerza. No había olvidado a su querido amigo, nunca podría hacerlo.

— ¿Leomon…?

Pero el Digimon sólo respondió con un rugido amenazador.

—Leomon, soy yo…

Leomon no respondía.

¿Cómo hacerlo, si no era ese el mismo Leomon que Mimi conocía?

Se unió entonces a la bestia una niña pequeña. Era pelirroja y usaba un vestido de color verde. Ella llevaba la mirada agachada y algo en su actitud causaba escalofríos, incluso en el más valiente que tuviera el infortunio de verla.

La pequeña se detuvo cuando estuvo a un lado de su Digimon. Extendió entonces su mano derecha, la misma cuya palma estaba cubierta de sangre seca, y habló con voz fría:

—Esa es mi marioneta…

Nene tomó la marioneta de manos de Mimi y, sintiendo el escalofrío recorrer su espalda, lo lanzó a los pies de la pequeña. Ella lo tomó, lo colocó en su mano derecha, y esbozó media sonrisa.

Lelouch sentía que su sangre comenzaba a helarse.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —exigió saber Tagiru.

Y la niña rió.

Su risa era similar a la encarnación de los temores de todos los presentes.

—Mi nombre es Juri… —musitó—. Juri Katou…

Nene dio un par de pasos al frente para encararla. Leomon, sin embargo, la hizo detenerse con un gruñido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó entonces la joven Idol.

Juri respondió con esa inocencia tan propia de los niños, inocencia que resultó mórbida y siniestra cuando sonrió y pronunció sus palabras:

—El señor Cerberusmon me ha enviado a matarlos.


	36. Capítulo XXXIV: Cambio de Carta

XXXIV

Cambio de Carta

¡Contraevolución!

No hubo tiempo para que los cuatro muchachos o sus Digimon pudieran reclamar cualquier cosa por las palabras de Juri, pues el ataque de Leomon llegó tan de golpe que no hubo siquiera oportunidad de respirar. El _Golpe del Rey Bestia_ causó una explosión que lanzó a todos a un par de metros más lejos de donde se encontraban. Los poderes de Leomon eran mucho más potentes de lo que todos hubieran imaginado… O deseado.

Juri sólo sonreía.

Era una sonrisa abrumadora y adorable a la vez.

Nene y Tagiru fueron los primeros en levantarse, empuñando en alto los Xros Loaders y tratando de ignorar el dolor que sus cuerpos sentían a causa del impacto. Lelouch se incorporó igualmente, ignorando con toda intención los intentos que Mimi hacía para controlar la hemorragia que el impacto había causado en su nariz.

—Tenemos que vencer a ese sujeto antes de que fije su atención en los demás —dijo la joven Idol decidida—. Si unimos los tres nuestras fuerzas, podremos vencerlo.

—Sí —dijo Tagiru—. Es hora de Digievolucionar.

—No —intervino Lelouch y colocó una mano, a regañadientes, sobre el hombro derecho de Tagiru para detenerlo—. Eso sólo lograría llamar la atención de los demás, distrayéndolos y arriesgándolos a sufrir un ataque sorpresa de Cerberusmon. Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es actuar con discreción, permitir que ellos se encarguen de la Torre Oscura y hacer lo que esté a nuestro alcance para deshacernos de este enemigo.

Tagiru, resignado, asintió.

Sin embargo, no hacía falta que ellos intentaran no llamar la atención. No se encontraban tan lejos de los demás como para que Taiki, Kira y el resto evitaran notar que un nuevo enemigo había aparecido. Katsura y Kira intercambiaron miradas, listas para unirse a la contienda en cuando Taiki autorizara el movimiento. Y habrían acudido en ayuda de Nene y los demás, de no haber sido por aquella risa grave, cavernosa y que helaba la sangre. Todos se giraron con cautela, dándose cuenta de que su verdadero enemigo había aparecido ya. Cerberusmon avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos, soltando gruñidos cada poco. _Algo_ en él causaba que se erizara la piel del más valiente, quizá se debía a la forma tan cínica en la que él sonreía. Taiki fue el primero en encararlo, así como Shoutmon se preparó para lanzar el primer ataque. Dorulumon avanzó a su vez, así como Keramon, Damemon y Cheepmon. Todos ellos parecían estar esperando las órdenes del general del Xros Heart. Yuu, consciente de que sus acciones causarían conflictos con Lelouch, protegió a Nunally con su cuerpo. Bokomon y Neemon se ocultaron en el interior del Xros Loader del chico rubio.

—Así que quieren ir a ayudar a sus amigos —se burló Cerberusmon—. Hacen bien al preocuparse por ellos. No tienen idea del peligro que corren ellos al estar en contra de Leomon.

—Vaya, miren con qué clase de cretino nos hemos venido a encontrar —se quejó Katsura cruzándose de brazos—. ¿En realidad vas a darnos ese discurso acerca del peligro que corremos al enfrentarnos contigo?

El semblante de Cerberusmon se ensombreció cuando la chica pronunció aquellas palabras tan altaneras.

—No cabe duda, los humanos son seres despreciables que nunca debieron llegar a nuestro mundo —dijo el Digimon maligno con su voz grave y cavernosa—. Creen que los necesitamos, creen que pueden venir al Mundo Digital y permanecer aquí como si fueran bienvenidos.

Cerberusmon tuvo que acallar su voz cuando la técnica del _Canto Sónico_ de Cheepmon se impactó contra su rostro. El aturdimiento causado por aquellas ondas de sonido duró solamente un par de segundos, tras los cuales Cerberusmon lanzó su primer ataque. Dio un salto para propinarle al emplumado ser un golpe con sus afiladas garras. Las heridas se abrieron en el rostro de Cheepmon y él cayó hacia atrás, detonando así el caos. Cheepmon se recuperó del ataque y miró a Kira con un aire de complicidad, ella asintió y realizó el ritual de la Digievolución. Cheepmon se convirtió en LadyDevimon y atacó, implacable. Su primer ataque fue una bofetada que logró hacer que Cerberusmon inclinara el rostro hacia un lado. LadyDevimon se levantó entonces en los aires y realizó un movimiento circular con sus manos, exclamando:

— ¡ _Onda de la Oscuridad_!

Una ráfaga de murciélagos apareció tras su invocación, rodeando a Cerberusmon y atacándole a punta de rasguños y mordidas. Él se deshizo de ellos al instante y se agazapó para luego saltar sobre LadyDevimon y dominarla contra el suelo. Aquello duró solamente un par de segundos, pues ella encontró dentro de sí la fuerza para resistirse al ataque. Consiguió doblegar las fuerzas de Cerberusmon y se lo sacó de encima para luego transformar su brazo derecho en una lanza y exclamar:

— ¡ _Lanza de la Oscuridad_!

Saltó a su vez, con las intenciones de perforar el cuerpo de Cerberusmon con su lanza mortal. Él esquivó la técnica y atacó de nuevo, acribillando a LadyDevimon con golpes de sus garras que lograron abrir heridas sangrantes en el cuerpo de la mujer. Ella, resistiendo el dolor causado por el ataque de su enemigo, se separó de él y lo lanzó contra un muro de roca para así ganar tiempo y lanzar su siguiente técnica. De nuevo, invocó a la onda de murciélagos que no pudieron causarle daño alguno a Cerberusmon, pues él no permaneció aturdido el tiempo suficiente como para que alguien pudiese tomarlo por sorpresa. Él saltó de nuevo sobre ella y se prendió del costado izquierdo de la mujer con ayuda de sus afilados colmillos, cayendo ambos al suelo. Al escuchar los gritos que LadyDevimon soltaba a causa de la sensación de que Cerberusmon estaba por arrancar una parte de su cuerpo con un simple mordisco, Yuu y Karminmon entraron en acción. Yuu utilizó la Luz de la Súper Evolución para exclamar a voz en cuello:

— ¡Damemon, Chou Shinka!

— ¡Chou Shinka! ¡Tswarmon!

Tswarmon corrió en auxilio de LadyDevimon y utilizó la _Digi-Ninpou_ que consistía en cambiar un cuerpo por un muñeco de paja. De esa manera, consiguió sacar a LadyDevimon del peligro. Al mismo tiempo, Karminmon corrió hacia Cerberusmon y exclamó:

— ¡ _Karmin Sword_!

El golpe de la espada de fuego de la guerrera Digimon dejó a Cerberusmon fuera de combate durante un momento, mostrando así una quemadura en todo su costado.

Él rió con cinismo, mostrando que sus heridas comenzaban a regenerarse.

Taiki presionó con más fuerza su Xros Loader, sintiendo que todos sus posibles planes se derrumbaban. ¿Cómo vencer a un Digimon cuyo cuerpo podía regenerarse tan fácilmente?

— ¡ _Golpe del Rey Bestia_!

— ¡ _Random Lasser_!

Sparrowmon, a pesar de su gran tamaño, poseía la agilidad suficiente para escapar de todos los ataques de Leomon. Debía esforzarse por esquivarlos, además, pues quería evitar a toda costa que Nene y Lelouch, que iban sobre su lomo, resultaran heridos durante la batalla. Juri no hacía más que esbozar su macabra sonrisa, era casi como no estuviera allí realmente. Lilimon se había unido también a la contienda, dejando de lado a Gumdramon pues su evolución era demasiado grande como para tenerlo todo controlado.

Mervamon, luego de que Sparrowmon lograra distraer a Leomon, atacó con un golpe de la Olympia que dejó a Leomon en el suelo durante un par de segundos. Sparrowmon se preparó entonces para disparar de nuevo, pero Lilimon se lo impidió con una señal de la mano. Todos vieron a Leomon intentando levantarse, hasta que finalmente lo consiguió. Juri, entonces, dio un par de pasos al frente y aplaudió durante un minuto entero. Todas y cada una de sus actitudes lograban erizar la piel.

—Fantástico —dijo Juri con su voz vacía—. Ustedes en realidad son muy poderosos.

Todos se mantuvieron quietos. Algo en la actitud de Juri les hacía permanecer estáticos, incapaces de hacer el más mínimo movimiento. Vieron entonces que Juri sacaba un pequeño aparato de su bolsillo. Un Digivice de color amarillo. De su otro bolsillo, sacó un objeto un tanto más delgado y de color negro. Una carta. Nene, sobre el lomo de Sparrowmon, apretó los dientes con fuerza al sentir que un mal presentimiento se apoderaba de ella.

—Leomon, creo que ya es hora de encargarnos de lo que el señor Cerberusmon nos ha enviado a hacer —dijo la pequeña y pasó la carta a través de la ranura que había en su Digivice, diciendo tranquilamente—: Cambio de carta. Drenado de energías de FlyWizardmon.

Los efectos de la carta no se hicieron esperar.

De los puños de Leomon salió una potente ráfaga de fuego que rodeó los cuerpos de Sparrowmon, Lilimon, Mervamon y Gumdramon. Tagiru retrocedió al escuchar los gritos de sus amigos, a sabiendas de lo que esa técnica era capaz de hacer. Lo que no lograba entender era: ¿Cómo podía Leomon utilizar la técnica de FlyWizardmon? ¿Lo que Juri había hecho con aquella carta era similar a una DigiXros?

Cuando las llamas se disiparon, Sparrowmon se desplomó en el suelo con las energías totalmente drenadas de su cuerpo. Al estar sobre el lomo de él, Nene y Lelouch también se vieron afectados por la técnica de Leomon. Nene se arrastraba, totalmente debilitada, y Lelouch hacía un tremendo esfuerzo por no demostrar lo cansado que realmente se sentía. Sparrowmon no poseía las fuerzas suficientes para levantarse de nuevo, le costaba incluso levantar su rostro para mirar de frente a su enemigo. Lilimon, sintiendo que su cuerpo estaba hecho de pesado plomo, se había desplomado también en el suelo. El orgullo de Mervamon fue lo que le impidió desmayarse, se encontraba de rodillas y su único soporte era la Olympia que había clavado en el suelo para poder apoyarse en ella. Gumdramon no dejaba de proferir maldiciones en contra de Leomon, al mismo tiempo que intentaba levantarse para seguir luchando. Todos ellos habían quedado totalmente fuera de combate, Mimi y Tagiru estaban indefensos. Tagiru se sentía incapaz de vencer a Leomon con los otros Digimon que poseía en su Xros Loader, pues su entera confianza estaba en Gumdramon y él no podía siquiera ponerse en pie.

Juri rió de nuevo.

—Leomon, encárgate también de esos dos que siguen de pie —ordenó la pequeña.

Nene, sin embargo, logró levantar el rostro y miró a Leomon con auténtica ira, exclamando:

—No… ¡No te atrevas a tocarlos…!

Sintió el calor abrazador en su ojo derecho cuando el _Geass_ se activó. Leomon, al haber visto aquél símbolo brillante, se detuvo en seco y su cuerpo entero fue rodeado por electricidad estática. Juri miró los efectos del _Geass_ y su semblante se entristeció cuando, por un breve instante, la imagen de Leomon se distorsionó como si fuera una figura holográfica a punto de desaparecer. Nene no pudo ver los efectos del poder de su _Geass_ en Leomon, pues el dolor fue tal que ella sólo pudo gritar y cubrir sus dos ojos con las manos. Su respiración se agitó y por un momento tuvo la impresión de que un par de gotas de sangre emanaban de su ojo derecho. Lelouch colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la joven Idol, en un vano intento de brindarle un poco de apoyo.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —exigió saber Mimi, confundida.

Tagiru, sin querer decirlo en voz alta, se dio cuenta de que en los ojos de Juri comenzaba a reflejarse un poco de angustia a causa de la reacción que tuvo Leomon al recibir el impacto del _Geass_. Pero, fuera lo que fuese, ella pronto lo dejó a un lado. Juri miró entonces a Nene, inexpresiva, y habló de nuevo.

—Tu _poder_ debe ser entregado al señor Cerberusmon.

—Si quieres hacerle daño, tendrás que pasar antes sobre mi cadáver.

Aquella voz logró hacer que algo en el interior de Lelouch hiciera despertar todas aquellas emociones negativas que alguna vez había sentido por el Xros Heart. Nene reconoció el timbre de aquella voz al instante, el efecto de aquellas palabras fue tal que ella descubrió su rostro para mirar con sus propios ojos al recién llegado. Los sentimientos chocaron en su corazón: la felicidad por haberlo visto aparecer, y la culpa por estar frente a frente a él. Tagiru, por otra parte, se sintió la mar de contento al verlo. El semblante de Lelouch se ensombreció y, de nuevo, sintió la necesidad de sentirse seguro al tener un arma oculta bajo sus ropas. Mimi sonrió igualmente, pues recordaba a la perfección haberse encontrado con ese muchacho en alguna ocasión.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —exigió saber Juri, un atisbo de duda se reflejó en su voz fría.

Leomon se preparó entonces para atacar, pero una técnica llegó antes. La _Zeek Flame_ se impactó contra su cuerpo, dejándolo fuera de combate. ZeekGreymon surgió entonces, colocándose detrás del chico rubio que seguía avanzando hacia el campo de batalla. Los ojos de Nene se cruzaron con aquellos fríos ojos azules, dentro de los cuales se notaba un leve atisbo del alivio que le provocaba a él saber que la joven Idol estaba ilesa. Leomon se levantó, trastabillando, y Juri tomó entonces una decisión apresurada.

—No me importa quién seas, tengo que cumplir con las órdenes del señor Cerberusmon.

El chico rubio no se inmutó siquiera cuando la pequeña deslizó una segunda carta a través de la ranura de su Digivice, diciendo aún con esa voz tan carente de emoción alguna:

—Cambio de carta. Contraevolución.

Todos, excepto el chico rubio, se sintieron impresionados y perturbados al ver que Leomon Digievolucionaba en un ser que conservaba las mismas características físicas que él, excepto por el insignificante detalle de que su evolución estaba fabricada solamente con huesos. Juri esbozó de nuevo esa sonrisa fría y el muchacho rubio devolvió el gesto, levantando un poco su Xros Loader y diciendo con ese tono de voz que tanto le caracterizaba.

—Bien. Seré yo quien te destruya entonces.

Juri entonces soltó una risa fría y respondió.

—Al señor Cerberusmon le encantará que lo le obsequie tu cabeza.

Los dos enemigos se miraron fijamente durante un minuto entero.

Nene sonrió satisfecha al darse cuenta de que su viejo amigo, y antiguo amor, estaba dispuesto a luchar contra aquella niña siniestra. Y Lelouch, aunque nunca habría querido admitirlo, sólo se sentía tremendamente enfurecido y se dejó embargar por sus instintos asesinos cuando en su mente apareció la muy acertada idea de que en esa ocasión, Kiriha Aonuma se convertiría en el protector de Nene. Su orgullo se resquebrajó entonces. ¿Se había convertido en un ser tan inútil, que otros tenían que proteger a la chica que él amaba más que a su propia vida?


	37. Capítulo XXXV: ¿Estallido Solar?

XXXV

¿Eso ha sido…?

¿Estallido Solar…?

Fueron momentos de gran expectación cuando Kiriha entró en el campo de batalla, sin demostrar las emociones que en ese momento estaban embargándole. ZeekGreymon igualmente esperó, mientras Juri se ocupaba de pensar en cómo vencer a semejante Digimon tan enorme. La señal para atacar llegó por parte de Kiriha, quien hizo aparecer su fría sonrisa para indicarle a ZeekGreymon que había llegado el momento. La _Zeek Flame_ se hizo presente y SkullLeomon tuvo que bloquear el ataque lanzando a su vez una versión un tanto siniestra del _Golpe del Rey Bestia_. ZeekGreymon, a pesar de su tamaño, era una constante amenaza para SkullLeomon. El Digimon hecho de huesos no era tan ágil como para burlar a un Digimon como su contrincante, que atacaba constantemente sin darle tiempo siquiera de respirar. ZeekGreymon consiguió tomar a SkullLeomon por el cuello para estrellarlo una y otra vez contra el suelo árido. SkullLeomon consiguió liberarse y atacó de nuevo, embistiendo a ZeekGreymon con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz. Con dificultades logró desestabilizarlo, logrando únicamente que ZeekGreymon se enfureciera y atacara de nuevo con la _Zeek Flame_. SkullLeomon saltó para esquivar el ataque y cayó en picada sobre ZeekGreymon, golpeando su rostro con aquellos talones huesudos. La expresión de Kiriha se endureció.

— ¡Kiriha, mira eso!

Fue Tagiru quien alertó al chico rubio de lo que Juri estaba por hacer. Todos vieron la manera en la que ella sacó una simple carta de uno de sus bolsillos y, tranquilamente, la deslizó a través de la ranura de su Digivice diciendo con esa voz vacía:

—Cambio de carta. Súper Velocidad.

ZeekGreymon no pudo ver a SkullLeomon llegar cuando su ataque lo golpeó en el centro de la espalda. Al girarse para disparar su cañón en contra de su enemigo, SkullLeomon había desaparecido ya.

—Mierda… —dijo Kiriha entre dientes.

No importaba cuánto intentara ZeekGreymon, SkullLeomon se había hecho mucho más veloz de lo que debía ser. Nene, al darse cuenta de que ZeekGreymon se encontraba en desventaja, encontró la fuerza dentro de sí para levantarse. Ella caminó, lentamente y tambaleándose, hasta llegar a situarse a un lado de Kiriha. Lelouch sólo pudo mirarla con el seño fruncido, sintiéndose traicionado a pesar de saber que Nene sólo buscaba obtener la victoria por encima de aquél enemigo.

—Esa chica controla a su Digimon mediante esas cartas —informó, Kiriha asintió en silencio—. Necesitamos encontrar una manera de hacer que SkullLeomon baje su velocidad, así como debemos impedir que ella siga utilizando ese aparato.

— ¡Cuenten conmigo!

Nene y Kiriha sonrieron cuando Tagiru se acercó a ellos, empuñando su Xros Loader.

— ¿Tienes un plan? —preguntó Kiriha al enérgico muchacho.

Tagiru asintió.

—En ese caso, yo me encargaré de destruir ese aparato —aseguró Nene—. Sparrowmon y Mervamon aún deben reponer sus energías, de manera que no podrán participar en esta batalla. Pero estoy segura de que no los necesitaré para hacer lo que tengo en mente.

—Bien —accedió Kiriha, sólo preguntándose en qué momento Nene había cambiado tanto.

Eso, y preguntándose también: ¿tan extravagante se había vuelto el estilo de Nene, que ahora también usaba lentillas de diseños exóticos como aquella que usaba en su ojo derecho?

— ¡Mimi! —Exclamó Nene—. ¡Encárgate de cuidar a Lelouch y a los demás! ¡Terminaremos pronto con esto!

Mimi asintió.

Lelouch sólo permitió que su expresión se endureciera aún más.

—Hagámoslo —dijo Kiriha.

Y el plan de los tres viejos amigos dio comienzo.

Tagiru levantó su Xros Loader y exclamó:

— ¡Reload, FlyWizardmon!

Soltando su desquiciada carcajada, FlyWizardmon salió del Xros Loader y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia SkullLeomon, al mismo tiempo que Tagiru exclamaba:

— ¡FlyWizardmon, encárgate de drenar toda la energía de ese Digimon!

Nene, dejando su Xros Loader en su bolsillo, avanzó entonces hacia Juri. Sin mediar palabras con ella, y notando que un leve atisbo del miedo se reflejaba en los ojos de la pequeña, Nene tomó con fuerza la muñeca de Juri y flexionó el brazo de la pequeña hacia atrás, en un ángulo doloroso e imposible, en un vano intento de hacerla soltar el Xros Loader. Juri, sin embargo, respondió a la agresión propinando un fuerte puñetazo en la barbilla de Nene.

Al ver a la joven Idol caer al suelo y escupir sangre, Lelouch y Kiriha sintieron que sus corazones daban un vuelco.

— ¡ _Tormenta de Tinieblas_!

— ¡ _Heavy Metal Vulcan_!

— ¡ _Granada del Infierno_!

Las técnicas de Devidramon, OmegaShoutmon e Infermon lograron levantar una gigantesca nube de humo y escombros. Al disiparse ésta, Taiki y Kira maldijeron en voz baja cuando Cerberusmon surgió, con su cuerpo regenerado y sin rastro alguno del daño causado por aquellas técnicas.

—No importa cuántas veces ataquemos, Cerberusmon siempre termina por regenerarse —musitó Yuu.

—Necesitamos un plan diferente —dijo Akari y llamó la atención de Taiki tomándolo por el brazo derecho—. Taiki, hace falta lanzar un ataque lo suficientemente potente para que él no pueda regenerarse.

Taiki asintió, sólo pensando en cuál podría ser semejante técnica.

—Yo me encargaré de ese sujeto —dijo Katsura y avanzó hacia adelante para colocarse al frente del grupo—. Diaboromon posee la fuerza suficiente.

—Los poderes de Diaboromon son demasiado destructivos —se negó Kira—. Si no consigues derrotar a Cerberusmon con el primer golpe, podrías destruir la Zona entera.

—Podemos sacarle provecho a esos poderes —dijo Taiki dándole un leve golpe a sus gafas de aviador con un par de dedos—. Destruiremos a Cerberusmon y a la Torre Oscura de un solo golpe. Kira —dijo, mirando a la chica—, ve con Devidramon hacia la Torre Oscura y haz que Cerberusmon te siga.

Kira asintió.

—Katsura —continuó el general—, Diaboromon y tú esperen mi señal. De ustedes dependerá el destino de la Zona Magma.

—Pan comido —dijo Katsura con un guiño.

—El resto, espere aquí —dijo Taiki decidido—. OmegaShoutmon y yo permaneceremos cerca de ellas. Ustedes, vayan a ayudar a Nene y Tagiru.

Todos asintieron y el grupo se dispersó. Kira corrió y dio un salto para montarse sobre el lomo de Devidramon. Estando montada en su Digimon, acarició brevemente el elástico de sus gafas para infundirse valor y exclamó:

— ¡Oye, maldito perro sarnoso! ¡¿Por qué no me persigues?! ¡¿Es que acaso tienes miedo?!

Para rematar su provocación, Devidramon disparó su _Tormenta de Tinieblas_. Su disparo fue a impactarse directamente en la espalda de Cerberusmon, causando que el Digimon de tres cabezas se sumiera en un acceso de ira. Kira le dedicó aquella sonrisa que había heredado del gran héroe del Digimundo y así, sin borrar ese gesto, se alejó en compañía de Devidramon, exclamando:

— ¡Atrápame si puedes, Cerberusmon!

Y Cerberusmon la siguió a toda velocidad.

Taiki y Katsura sonrieron.

Cerberusmon había caído en la trampa.

Nene había conseguido dominar a Juri, colocándose a horcajadas sobre la pequeña y tomándola con fuerza por las muñecas. Juri forcejeaba para liberarse, pero no podía hacer mucho gracias a su cuerpo frágil y pequeño. Fue la oscuridad de su corazón lo que le dio la fuerza para deshacerse de Nene, cambiando de posiciones. Al sentir el puñetazo de Juri, Nene inclinó el rostro hacia el lado derecho y llevó sus dos manos hacia el rostro de su contrincante para intentar cegarla mediante la presión de sus dedos pulgares. Juri, soltando un grito, se levantó y cubrió sus ojos con sus nudillos. Nene se sintió un tanto perturbada cuando Juri le mostró que la sangre que escapaba por sus lagrimales.

Con todo, consiguió acercarse de nuevo a la pequeña y volvió a dominarla, tomando el brazo derecho de Juri y tirando de él hacia atrás. Consiguió tomar entonces el Digivice de Juri, así como un par de cartas que consiguió hurgando en los bolsillos de la pequeña. Nene sonrió satisfecha y exclamó, girándose para mirar a ZeekGreymon:

— ¡Pase largo, ZeekGreymon!

Y lanzó el Digivice, que se destruyó cuando un disparo del cañón de ZeekGreymon lo impactó de lleno. Juri retrocedió aterrada y llevó ambas manos a su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, dejando que el temor se apoderara de su cuerpo.

Nene pensó en acercarse a la pequeña, pero no pudo hacerlo pues en ese momento escuchó la voz de Dorulumon exclamando:

— ¡ _Dorulu Checkmate_!

Nene cubrió su rostro para evitar que la nube de polvo le afectara. Al disiparse, vio a Juri en el suelo. La pequeña intentaba levantarse y Dorulumon, con Akari en su lomo, se contoneó intentando parecer intimidante.

— ¡Akari! —exclamó Nene esbozando una gran sonrisa, y sintiendo una punzada de dolor en su corazón al igual que ocurría cada vez que ella siquiera pensaba en ese nombre.

La chica pelirroja sonrió.

FlyWizardmon no tuvo problemas para atrapar a SkullLeomon en uno de esos torbellinos de fuego que drenaban las energías. Al terminar de hacer su trabajo, SkullLeomon cayó de bruces en el suelo sin poder moverse siquiera. Tagiru celebró entonces, levantando el brazo derecho con aire victorioso.

— ¡Tswarmon, sujétalo!

Kiriha no quiso hacer evidente su sonrisa cuando vio aparecer a Yuu, pues en ese momento prefería mantener su fachada fría e indiferente.

Tswarmon utilizó su Digi-Ninpou de las telarañas electrificadas para hacer que SkullLeomon estuviese en la posición correcta para recibir el golpe. ZeekGreymon, sin esperar órdenes, disparó su cañón y la explosión dejó a todos cegados por un momento.

Al disiparse aquella intensa luz, sólo pudieron ver la nube de Datos que comenzaba a disiparse, situada en el punto donde SkullLeomon había estado.

Kiriha, satisfecho, giró sobre sí mismo y se dirigió al sitio donde Juri aún intentaba levantarse. El muchacho estaba más que dispuesto a enfrentar a Juri, eso podía saberse tan sólo al ver el brillo asesino que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Sin embargo, se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Juri agachar la mirada y aquellas lágrimas, combinadas con la sangre, comenzaron a caer al suelo árido. Akari intentó acudir con ella para mostrarle consuelo, pero Kiriha lo impidió levantando una mano para hacerla desistir.

—Levántate —ordenó Kiriha con frialdad.

La única respuesta que obtuvo por parte de Juri fue un sollozo. De alguna manera, Juri encontró dentro de sí las fuerzas para levantarse y se alejó del lugar, corriendo a toda velocidad y dejando una estela de lágrimas a su paso. Todos intercambiaron miradas entonces, compartiendo el mismo pensamiento: ninguno de ellos quería perseguir a aquella niña tan siniestra.

Nene entonces miró a Kiriha. Se cruzó de brazos y él frunció el entrecejo, confundido.

—Eres lento —se quejó ella y sintió que estaba viviendo un _Deja Vú_ —. ¿Acaso intentas impresionarme?

Kiriha, sonrojado, comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido. Nene solamente rió con calidez.

— ¡Hermano!

Nunally llamó la atención de todos cuando acudió con su hermano. Lelouch se levantó entonces, aún afectado por el drenado de energías, y envolvió a su hermana en un fuerte abrazo. Nene se sintió aliviada al ver que la pequeña Nunally estaba en una pieza.

— ¿A dónde han ido los demás? —preguntó Mimi entonces, pues parecía ser la única que había notado la ausencia de tres miembros del equipo.

—Taiki, Kira y Katsura han ido a dar el golpe final para destruir a Cerberusmon —informó Akari.

—No podemos permitir que ellos se enfrenten solos a ese sujeto —dijo Kiriha.

—Tienes razón —dijo Mimi—. Será mejor que vayamos todos, podrían necesitar nuestra ayuda.

Nene asintió y se dirigió hacia el sitio donde Sparrowmon ya estaba comenzando a levantarse. Intentó ignorar la fría y endurecida expresión de Zero, aunque estaba plenamente consciente de que, una vez superado el obstáculo de la Zona Magma, tendría que resolver algunos asuntos con Lelouch.

Comenzando por el hecho de la presencia de Kiriha y el repentino interés de Nene hacia él.

Devidramon se detuvo en seco cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la Torre Oscura. Giró entonces sobre sí mismo y disparó su _Tormenta de Tinieblas_ para continuar con las provocaciones. Kira soltó un grito agudo cuando vio a Cerberusmon saltar para propinarle un par de fuertes zarpazos a Devidramon, los cuales consiguieron derribarlo. Cerberusmon lanzó una ráfaga de fuego que Devidramon tuvo que bloquear con ayuda de la _Tormenta de Tinieblas_ , causando una colisión que levantó algunos escombros. Kira se sujetó con más fuerza al lomo de su Digimon y miró a Cerberusmon con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz. Sus gafas centellearon, aunque ella fue incapaz de verlo, y sintió que una potente oleada de fuego se apoderaba de su interior. Devidramon, contagiado por el valor de Kira, embistió a Cerberusmon para hacer que el enemigo se estrellara contra la Torre Oscura. Tras un par de segundos, Cerberusmon volvió a la carga con esa ráfaga de fuego que consiguió arrasar con todo lo que había alrededor de la torre. Devidramon, desde el aire, atacó de nuevo haciendo aparecer una potente corriente de aire mediante sus aleteos. Cerberusmon saltó de nuevo, clavando sus garras en el costado de Devidramon. El Digimon de Kira cayó de nuevo y ella fue a dar al suelo, golpeando el lado derecho de su cabeza con una gigantesca roca. Sintió la sangre brotar de la herida, pero igualmente se levantó y sujetó con fuerza su DigiLector, enteramente lista para el siguiente asalto.

Cerberusmon no daba tregua, así como tampoco se dejaba pillar tan fácilmente. Sus garras, sus colmillos y sus ráfagas de fuego eran lanzadas con tal potencia que todo el territorio circundante pronto terminó totalmente destruido. Tras un par de golpes más, Devidramon cayó al suelo. Estaba parcialmente inconsciente y de su cuerpo emanaban un par de Datos que comenzaron a levantarse en los cielos. Cerberusmon fijó su atención en Kira, quien mordía su labio inferior en un vano intento de no sucumbir ante la desesperación a causa del estado en el que se encontraba su compañero Digimon. No vio llegar el ataque, tan sólo sintió que las afiladas fauces de Cerberusmon apresaban su brazo derecho, haciendo que ella soltara el DigiLector. Cerró los ojos, sin dejar de gritar y sintiendo la sangre brotar de sus heridas, cuando escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Katsura, exclamando:

— ¡Ahora, Diaboromon!

— ¡ _Cañón Catástrofe_!

Kira abrió los ojos al escuchar aquello y sintió que sus pupilas se contraían al darse cuenta de que ella se encontraba en la línea de fuego. Valientemente, se preparó para recibir el impacto. Si con eso conseguía derrotar a Cerberusmon, entonces no habría problema alguno al sacrificarse.

— ¡Kira, sal de ahí!

Se quedó helada en ese momento.

Al principio creyó que aquella voz le pertenecía a Katsura, pues a lo lejos consiguió ver que su amiga corría a toda velocidad para intentar advertirle que el ataque de Diaboromon estaba por destruirla. Al punto, su confundida mente le indicó que la voz le pertenecía a un muchacho. Miró hacia el punto donde Taiki y OmegaShoutmon estaban acercándose, pero supo inmediatamente que esa no era la voz de un muchacho.

Era la voz de alguien más, alguien que no formaba parte del equipo.

Alguien que en esos momentos también se encontraba cerca de allí.

Alguien que, ella sabía, tenía que estar muerto.

Infinita fue su sorpresa al ver que aquella figura se posaba frente a ella, tomando a Cerberusmon por el cuello para lanzarlo lejos. No podía distinguir su figura, pues él se encontraba a contraluz gracias al resplandor causado por el ataque de Diaboromon. _Él_ extendió sus alas y adoptó la posición indicada para exclamar el nombre de su ataque.

Un ataque que removió algo en el interior de Kira.

— ¡ _Estallido Solar_!

Su técnica consiguió empujar a Cerberusmon hacia el _Cañón Catástrofe_ , así como sirvió para contener el ataque de Diaboromon. La colisión causó una explosión mil veces más potente que logró iluminar la extensión entera de la Zona Magma. La onda expansiva derribó la Torre Oscura y Taiki tuvo que tomar a Kira en brazos para ayudarla a salir de allí antes de morir aplastada por la fuerza del impacto. Consiguieron alejarse lo suficiente de aquél sitio, sintiendo que el suelo comenzaba a temblar con violencia bajo sus pies. Diaboromon volvió a tomar la forma de Keramon y Devidramon, sin energías, se introdujo a sí mismo en el DigiLector de Kira. Keramon fue quien volvió para recoger el pequeño aparato de color anaranjado, antes de que éste también fuera destruido.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —exigió saber Katsura y tuvo que cubrir su cabeza para evitar que una roca voladora destrozara su cráneo.

Taiki, sin habla, sólo pudo mirar alrededor.

La Zona Magma, afectada por la potencia de la colisión del _Cañón Catástrofe_ con el _Estallido Solar_ , estaba destruyéndose.

— ¡Taiki, tenemos que salir de aquí! —exclamó OmegaShoutmon acalorado.

Taiki asintió y dejó a Kira en el suelo, aunque la pobre chica no podía mantener el equilibrio gracias a la impresión causada por aquella figura alada que había salvado su vida. El general del Xros Heart, escuchando las voces de sus amigos que se acercaban a ellos a toda velocidad, levantó el Xros Loader y exclamó:

— ¡Transferencia de Zona!

El portal se abrió ante sus ojos, desestabilizando mucho más la Zona Magma. El fuerte crujir de la tierra y la lava que comenzaba a surgir de las grietas que se habrían en el suelo les dijo que no quedaba mucho tiempo.

— ¡De prisa, todos al portal! —exclamó Taiki.

Y así lo hicieron. Taiki esperó al final para asegurarse de que todos hubieran entrado. Fue necesario que Katsura tirara del brazo derecho de Kira para hacerla avanzar, pero ella no podía dejar de mirar hacia el punto donde la colisión había tenido lugar. Cuando Taiki le dio un par de empujones para hacerla entrar en el portal, la chica sintió que una lágrima corría por su mejilla y sólo pudo musitar:

—Ese… ¿Ese era…? ¿Aldamon…?

La implosión de la Zona Magma causó que todas las pantallas del centro de comando de Clarisse dejaran de transmitir imágenes. Todo lo que se escuchaba era ruido blanco y todo lo que podía verse era un fondo de color negro. Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Debía alegrarse por haber presenciado la destrucción de la Zona Magma, o debía sentirse enfurecida al saber que sus enemigos habían podido escapar?

Piedmon, por otro lado, soltó una fría carcajada.

—Uno menos —dijo el siniestro payaso—. Ellos en realidad son poderosos. Será interesante enfrentarlos cuando hayan llegado aquí.

Clarisse se dejó llevar por la ira y la frustración.

— ¡Gizamon! —exclamó y el pequeño ser que controlaba las pantallas se dejó invadir por los escalofríos que recorrían su espalda—. ¡Transfiere ahora los datos de Lilithmon y a sus súbditos a la Zona Lago! ¡Trae de vuelta a DarkKnightmon! ¡Hazlo ya!

Gizamon obedeció en el acto.

Juri Katou y Sora Takenouchi habían fallado, la oscuridad que poseía a sus corazones no había servido de absolutamente nada para asegurar la victoria de Clarisse. Sin embargo, la chica rubia de los fríos ojos azules estaba más que segura de que su siguiente plan de acción era infalible.

Era hora de poner un poco más de empeño.

¿Y qué mejor manera de destruir a los DigiDestinados, que atacando desde dentro?

¿Qué podía ser mejor que obligarles a enfrentar a sus propios demonios, causando así que ellos mismos acabaran con sus propias vidas?

Una siniestra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Era un plan infalible.


	38. Capítulo XXXVI: El Demonio de la Lujuria

XXXVI

Viejos Sentimientos al Descubierto

La Aparición del Demonio de la Lujuria

Fue una turbulenta llegada, pues todos se desplomaron en el suelo pastoso de la Zona Lago en cuanto el portal terminó de transportarlos. Akari tuvo que apartar a Tagiru de un fuerte empujón cuando sintió que la cabeza del muchacho estaba demasiado cerca de sus glúteos. Todos rieron a carcajadas cuando Yuu, sonrojado, se apartó del prominentemente desarrollado pecho de Katsura. Ella, no conforme con tenerlo lejos, lo abofeteó con fuerza. Lelouch fue quien tomó la iniciativa de asegurarse de que Nene pudiera levantarse, antes de que Kiriha fuera víctima de un arranque de galantería y se convirtiera en el _rubio caballero de brillante armadura_. La joven Idol se levantó sin mayor problema, sintiéndose sólo un poco aturdida y deslumbrada a causa de la luz del sol que brillaba incandescentemente en aquella Zona. El portal se cerró cuando todos hubieron salido de él. Al incorporarse, Taiki se dio cuenta de que se encontraban a orillas del lago que le daba nombre a la Zona. El castillo seguía allí, por supuesto. Aunque la visión general que daba la magnífica construcción no era para nada alentadora. La Torre Oscura se erguía allí, dentro del castillo, contagiando los al rededores con su propia oscuridad. Con el semblante ensombrecido, Taiki dijo acalorado:

—Vámonos de aquí, llamaremos la atención si permanecemos cerca del lago.

Todos lo siguieron, ocultándose dentro del follaje que rodeaba el sitio.

Estando protegidos detrás de los arbustos, Kira y Katsura decidieron echar un vistazo a distancia. Ambas se mostraron indiferentes ante la presencia de la Torre Oscura, casi como si poco o nada les importara lo cerca que estaban de su siguiente enemigo.

DarkKnightmon.

Nene sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda y una opresión en el pecho le causó dificultad en la respiración al pensar que estaba peligrosamente cerca de uno de los fantasmas más oscuros de su pasado. Yuu, por supuesto, pensó exactamente lo mismo. Los dos hermanos miraron en silencio la Torre Oscura, dejando que sus propios demonios se apoderaran de ambos.

Pero fue Akari quien, para sorpresa de todos, tomó de la peor manera el hecho de haber llegado finalmente a la Zona Lago.

Sin quererlo realmente, la pobre chica cayó de bruces en el suelo y miró con un aire de infinita tristeza el lago, el castillo y los al rededores. Para ella fue sencillo imaginarlo todo cubierto de hielo, tal y como se había visto en aquella ocasión…

—Akari…

La chica apartó la mirada cuando Taiki se colocó frente a ella. El general del Xros Heart posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Akari para llamar su atención, así como sintió que Shoutmon le daba una leve palmadita en la espalda. La mirada indiferente y angustiada de Dorulumon llegó a lo más profundo de su corazón, así como el triste susurro de _kyu_ que Cutemon soltó en ese momento. Kiriha, Yuu, Tagiru y Nene, a pesar de que estaban demasiado encariñados con la chica pelirroja, prefirieron mantener sus distancias. Ellos se habían unido al grupo mucho después de la terrible experiencia cuyas memorias invadían a Akari en ese momento. Por más que quisieran hacerlo, no podían sentir empatía hacia ella. Kira, Katsura, Karminmon y Mimi tampoco se creían capaces de compadecerse de Akari. Nunally miraba desde una distancia segura, protegida detrás de Tagiru y su hermano, dudando acerca de si debía acercarse a la chica pelirroja o no. La indiferencia de Lelouch era lo que menos podía evitar notarse. Y Miyu, como era de esperarse, se había rezagado del grupo.

—Akari, mírame.

Ella negó con la cabeza a pesar de escuchar la voz suplicante, y firme, de Taiki.

—Akari está triste-kyu… —musitó Cutemon angustiado.

— ¿Qué pasa con Akari-dame? —Preguntó Damemon.

Yuu hizo callar a ambos cuando pudo ver que Akari estaba al borde del llanto. Aquello no sirvió para evitar que un par de lágrimas emanaran de aquellos ojos claros, así como soltó un fuerte sollozo y se abrazó a sí misma. Taiki, alarmado, envolvió a Akari en un fuerte abrazo.

—No llores —suplicó él—. Ella no está aquí.

Akari parecía no tener consuelo, no importaba que se sintiera al menos un poco a salvo estando entre los fuertes brazos de su amado general.

—Taiki… Yo… Yo no… —Ella sollozaba sobre el hombro de Taiki, el torrente de recuerdos le hacía sentir una culpa tan grande que incluso su respiración era difícil. Lo que más dolía, especialmente en su corazón, era saber que en esa misma Zona había estado a punto de traicionar al Xros Heart—. Yo no quería… El Código Corona…

—Era la maldad de Lilithmon —explicó él, con el alma destrozada al saber que Akari no podía sonreír como era su costumbre.

Nunally se dejó vencer por el sonido de los sollozos de Akari. Se abrió paso entre Tagiru y Lelouch para avanzar hacia donde la destrozada chica pelirroja seguía llorando desconsoladamente. Lelouch intentó evitarlo tomando a Nunally de la mano, pero su hermana se liberó fácilmente del agarre del chico y siguió avanzando. Se dejó caer de rodillas a un lado de Taiki y con una de sus finas manos, acarició la espalda de Akari y dijo:

—Por favor, deja de llorar. No quiero ver sufrir a nadie.

Taiki intentó de nuevo en ese momento, pues Akari detuvo sus sollozos para mirar con un dejo de infinita tristeza a Nunally.

—Akari —dijo Taiki y tomó el rostro de la chica con ambas manos, utilizando sus pulgares para enjugar las lágrimas que querían brotar en ese momento—, mírame. —Ella lo hizo a pesar de que la culpa no le permitía ver a Taiki de frente—. Akari, no importa lo que Lilithmon te haya obligado a hacer. Tampoco importa lo que ella te haya hecho pensar. Voy a recordártelo ahora, pues quiero que siempre lo recuerdes. ¡Yo te necesito! Necesito que estés conmigo. Y, ahora mismo, necesito que sonrías.

—Taiki… —musitó ella con la voz entrecortada por el sollozo que quería escapar de su garganta—. Taiki, yo… Lo… Lo lamento… Perdóname, por favor…

Y él, totalmente reacio a permitir que ella siguiera sufriendo, sólo tomó la barbilla de Akari con un par de dedos para levantar su rostro y plantó un delicado, breve y dulce beso en sus labios. Ella cerró los ojos brevemente al sentir los labios de Taiki sobre los suyos, sintiéndose amada y protegida. Al separarse, ella miró de nuevo a Taiki y el chico la miró de nuevo con esa mezcla de angustia y firmeza. Acarició la mejilla de Akari con ternura y dijo, como si quisiera que sus palabras se quedaran por siempre grabadas en la memoria de ambos:

—No hay nada que perdonar.

Ella, desesperada, sólo envolvió a Taiki en un fuerte abrazo. Nunally sonrió, embelesada y contenta.

Nene entonces apartó la mirada, sólo preguntándose si alguna vez podría ser capaz de perdonarse a sí misma y así poder impedir que los persistentes recuerdos de la manipulación de DarkKnightmon y de las atrocidades que ella había cometido en Britannia siguieran haciéndole sentir un temor desmesurado, además de tener la sensación de que era indigna de estar de nuevo en compañía del Xros Heart.

Zoe llegó corriendo a toda velocidad a la estación de trenes, casi tropezando a la hora de subir las escaleras eléctricas para llegar mucho más rápido a los andenes. Recordaba bien el trayecto que debía recorrer, así que pronto se encontró en el ascensor que la conduciría al punto subterráneo donde Trailmon debía estar esperando por ella. Mientras esperaba a que el ascensor terminara de bajar, se preguntó en sus adentros: ¿por qué razón no se había topado con J.P y Tommy? ¿Por qué era ella la única que, aparentemente, volvería al Mundo Digital? Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de ella y le causó tener el impulso de salir corriendo, volver a casa y esperar a que Kouichi apareciera. Pero no podía hacerlo. Si Kazemon era quien le había dicho que Trailmon esperaba, no podía estar dirigiéndose hacia una trampa.

¿Su propio DigiSpirit sería capaz de ponerla en riesgo?

Por supuesto que no.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron cuanto éste dio la fuerte sacudida al llegar a su destino. Ella salió lentamente del ascensor, topándose con que había más de un Trailmon esperando para partir. Cinco de ellos, de distintos colores. Pero sólo uno tenía las puertas abiertas. Un Trailmon de color amarillo, cuya cabina principal daba la impresión de ser el rostro de un pato. Dudosa, la chica subió a uno de los vagones y ocupó el asiento que más cerca tenía. Vio que las puertas se cerraban y que todos los Trailmon emprendían el camino para salir de la estación de trenes. Cuando el Trailmon en el que ella había subido comenzó a moverse, ella alcanzó a ver por la ventana que otro Trailmon, de color negro, se alejaba a la par. Vio entonces a aquella chica pelirroja que iba montada en la parte trasera, en ese pequeño balcón sobre cuya baranda ella había colocado sus brazos. Ella vestía con una camiseta de color blanco en la que estaba dibujado un corazón roto de color azul. Usaba pantalones vaqueros, zapatos deportivos y su peinado, visto desde la lejanía, se podía figurar como una piña. Ella llevaba sujeto con la mano derecha un pequeño objeto de color blanco que estaba decorado con algunos motivos azules. Usaba gafas oscuras y la indiferencia que se desprendía su cuerpo causó que Zoe pensara en su amigo Kouji Minamoto. La chica pelirroja no se inmutó siquiera cuando aquél Digimon, de figura femenina y de brillante pelaje amarillo, salió del vagón del tren y se colocó a un lado de ella. Y entonces, así como así, el Trailmon de color negro entró en uno de los túneles. La chica pelirroja se perdió de vista y Zoe, mirando su D-Scan, sólo pudo pensar en una cosa:

¿Por qué aquella chica iba en ese Trailmon, si no poseía un D-Scan?

El equipo decidió acampar aquella noche, para poder atacar a la mañana siguiente con las energías renovadas. Con ayuda de Bokomon, Neemon y una Floramon salvaje que conocieron entre el follaje, encontraron una buena dotación de DigiNoir para cenar, así como Kiriha se ofreció para ir a pescar al lago. Cuando Taiki se negó, alegando que podía ser demasiado peligroso, Kiriha decidió ignorar las quejas y partió, solitario. Nene lo siguió durante un momento, deseosa de aclarar sus dudas y poder conversar con él durante un momento. Pero se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de que no había nada que aclarar. Ese Kiriha no era el mismo que se había enfrentado a la Orden de los Caballeros Negros. Tenía que ser el mismo Kiriha que Yuu antes había mencionado, ese Kiriha que había estado saliendo con aquella otra Nene. Pero, siendo así, ¿él habría sabido distinguir que ella no era la chica con la que él salía? ¿Era por esa razón que él no había intentado besarla en algún momento? La confusión le hizo sentir un leve dolor en la cabeza, anunciando el ataque de jaqueca que estaba por atraparle.

Kiriha, desde el lago, supo bien que Nene estaba mirándolo. Le causaba cierta sensación _extraña_ el hecho de que el ojo derecho de Nene brillara de aquella manera. ¿En verdad era necesario que ella utilizara esa lentilla? Tras asegurarse de que la caña de pescar improvisada ya estaba colocada en su sitio, decidió sacarse la camiseta para poder refrescarse un poco. Después de todo, su llegada a la Zona Magma lo había dejado cubierto de sudor y con un par de manchas de tierra en su blanca piel. Al punto supo que era absurda la idea de que algún pez se atreviera a caer en la trampa si él metía sus manos en el agua del lago para limpiar su cuerpo, pero poco o nada le importó. Acunó el agua en sus manos y la lanzó sobre su rostro. Era fría y refrescante. Dejó a un lado su Xros Loader, pero pronto volvió a sujetarlo cuando escuchó pasos a sus espaldas. Se giró velozmente, descubriendo que era que Taiki quien se acercaba. Indiferente, Kiriha volvió a su tarea de asearse. Taiki ocupó un lugar a su lado, se sacó también la camiseta y procedió a hacer lo mismo que Kiriha. Fue el chico rubio quien decidió romper el silencio.

— ¿Cómo está?

Taiki echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Se ha quedado dormida —respondió—. Me ha costado hacer que pueda quedarse sola.

— ¿Crees que ella estará bien?

—Eso espero. Lo que más temo es tener que enfrentar a Lilithmon. No estoy seguro de que ella, Akari, pueda resistirlo.

—No puedes protegerla para siempre.

Taiki asintió y se dejó caer de espaldas en el césped, llevando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó Taiki.

Kiriha se encogió de hombros.

—Esperaba a Nene, ella estaba en una firma de autógrafos —explicó—. Mi Xros Loader se encendió y cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba aquí.

— ¿Nene se ha quedado en el Mundo Real?

—Eso creo. Cuando vi a esa otra chica en la Zona Magma, pensé por un instante que era ella. Pero luego me di cuenta de que no era así. Hay algo distinto, ella no es la misma Nene que yo conozco.

—Debiste estar aquí cuando Tagiru lo explicó todo. No creerías las cosas que él nos ha dicho de ella.

— ¿Podemos confiar en Nene?

—Yo confío en ella. Cuando miro sus ojos, puedo ver que nuestra amiga está oculta detrás de esa fachada. Además, detecto otras cosas. Culpa, miedo… Tristeza… No lo sé. No quiero darle la espalda.

Kiriha dibujó media sonrisa, como si aquella frase tan característica de Taiki fuera algo que él realmente quería escuchar. El chico de las gafas de aviador no había cambiado en absoluto.

Taiki permaneció con Kiriha durante un rato más, creyendo que Akari estaría durmiendo bajo la vigilancia del resto de los miembros del grupo. Por supuesto, no era así. La chica pelirroja decidió levantarse y separarse durante un momento del grupo. Nadie se percató de su ausencia. Pasó detrás de un grupo de árboles tras los cuales se encontraban Nene y Lelouch, conversando en susurros. Akari siguió avanzando hasta que consiguió alejarse lo suficiente de sus amigos, saliendo a una pequeña llanura que se conectaba con el castillo de la Zona Lago. Era casi como si sus propios pasos estuvieran intentando traicionarla, llevándola al peligro a pesar de que ella sabía que no debía alejarse de los demás. Se detuvo, sin embargo, cuando hubo recorrido la mitad del camino. Presionó los puños con fuerza y decidió que no daría un paso más. La culpa volvió a presionar su corazón con saña. El castillo le evocaba memorias que ella hubiera preferido olvidar. Arrepentida, se giró e intentó volver al campamento. Pero no pudo hacerlo, pues al darse la vuelta se llevó la peor sorpresa de la vida al darse cuenta de que el bosque y todos los alrededores se habían congelado de golpe. Aterrada, retrocedió y buscó su Xros Loader en el bolsillo. Al punto recordó que el Xros Loader se había quedado en el campamento.

— ¡Taiki! —exclamó a voz en cuello.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Echó a correr a toda velocidad para buscar a sus amigos, sin poder avanzar. Era casi como si el terreno se alargara frente a sus ojos, convirtiéndose en una distancia interminable que ella nunca podría terminar de vencer.

— ¡Nene! —insistió—. ¡Kiriha! ¡Yuu!

La respuesta que obtuvo entonces no fue la que ella hubiera deseado.

Una risa fría se dejó escuchar a sus espaldas, tan gélida como el hielo que había cubierto toda la Zona. Akari se giró y, temerosa, descubrió que era ella misma quien había reído.

— ¿Qué está pasando…? —musitó.

Esa otra Akari copiaba todos sus movimientos, todas sus expresiones. Y reía, sonreía con malicia y reía con esa voz que removió algo en el interior de Akari.

La risa de una vieja enemiga que antes había intentado utilizarla.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! —exclamó Akari.

La réplica rió de nuevo. De pronto, estuvo frente a la inocente chica pelirroja que se sentía al borde de un colapso.

—Tranquila.

La voz de Lilithmon salía de los labios de la réplica, causando que el escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo entero de Akari.

—No te acerques —suplicó la chica.

—No voy a hacerte daño —rió con malicia la réplica—. ¿Es así como saludas a una vieja amiga?

Akari quiso correr de nuevo, pero la réplica lo impidió tomándola por el brazo para luego lanzarla al suelo. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella, transmitiendo la vibra de un amante dominante dispuesto a hacer el amor. El demonio de la lujuria se encontraba en su elemento. Akari forcejeó para liberarse, pero sólo consiguió tensar su cuerpo y soltar un grito cuando sintió que las manos de la réplica comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo, aplicando especial presión en ciertas zonas que quizá no debió haber tocado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Akari? —Preguntó Lilithmon, Akari había vuelto a llorar y gritaba con tal fuerza que parecía estar sufriendo de alguna terrible tortura—. ¿Por qué has vuelto?

Akari mordió su labio inferior y se dejó embargar por el miedo cuando una de las manos de la réplica se posó sobre su seno izquierdo, así como la otra recorrió toda la extensión de su cuelo hasta su barbilla con la punta de su dedo índice. Con el dedo pulgar acarició el labio inferior de Akari, haciendo que ella se tensara aún más. No quiso admitirlo, pero su cuerpo decía a gritos _sí_ , cuando sus labios decían _no_.

—Tengo que demostrártelo, Akari —dijo Lilithmon y su mano traviesa se aventuró a entrar por debajo de la camiseta de Akari para acariciarla por encima del sostén—. Nada ha cambiado en este mundo. No eres bienvenida aquí, no haces falta en ese grupo. Tú no perteneces al Mundo Digital.

Y la provocación se selló con un delicado, y apasionado, beso que logró despertar algunas sensaciones extrañas e incómodas en el interior de Akari. Al separarse, vio los ojos de Lilithmon reflejados en el rostro de la réplica. Sintió que moriría en ese momento.

—A él no le importas, Akari —insistió Lilithmon y su mano traviesa se aventuró a bajar a cierta zona ubicada entre las piernas de Akari—. Yo soy la única que puede entenderte.

Con sus dedos acarició el _monte de Venus_ de la chica, a lo que Akari respondió quebrando la unión y poniéndose de pie de un salto. Con las mejillas coloradas, sintiéndose sofocada y un tanto culpable por el cosquilleo que recorría aquella _zona_ íntima, Akari se apartó y exclamó resuelta:

— ¡Mientes! ¡No voy a escucharte!

Y la réplica rió, para luego decir:

—DarkKnightmon no está aquí, Akari. Es hora de que tú y yo resolvamos nuestros asuntos pendientes.

—No voy a caer de nuevo en tu trampa.

—Te estaré esperando en el castillo, Akari —sentenció la voz de Lilithmon y la réplica se acercó nuevamente a la chica, para sujetarla con fuerza por la mano derecha—. Te daré doce horas para ir a encontrarte conmigo. Créeme, nadie notará tu ausencia. Les importas tan poco, eres tan prescindible, que incluso ahora a Kudou le preocupa más estar con el general de _Blue Fare_ que asegurarse de que tú estés a su lado.

Akari gritó con fuerza al sentir ese dolor punzante en su muñeca. Al mirar, se dio cuenta de que una de las garras de Lilithmon le había causado un corte profundo y sangrante. Cubrió la herida con la otra mano e intentó responder a la provocación. Pero al mirar de nuevo hacia donde estaba el enemigo, la réplica ya no estaba y el hielo también había desaparecido. Temerosa, cayó de espaldas y miró en todas direcciones. No pudo darse cuenta de que Lilithmon, el demonio de la lujuria, estaba mirándola desde una de las torres del castillo.

—Ella vendrá —dijo Lilithmon esbozando una sonrisa cruel—. Y cuando la tenga en mi poder, juro que acabaré a dos pájaros de un tiro. —Miró a su fiel acompañante y añadió, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y abrazándola con fuerza, como sólo el demonio de la lujuria podía hacer—. ¿No es así, mi querida mascota?

Y la réplica de Akari, con esa mirada fría y esa voz vacía, respondió con indiferencia sin importarle tener encima el peso de los prominentes pechos de aquella Digimon tan maligna:

—Sí, señora Lilithmon.


	39. Capítulo XXXVII: La Elección de Akari

XXXVII

Operación: Tomar el Castillo

La Elección de Akari

Kira y Katsura permanecían despiertas, pues ambas habían acordado pasar la noche en vela. Se encontraban sentadas frente a la fogata y comían un poco de DigiNoir para pasar el rato. Keramon y Cheepmon se encontraban plácidamente atrapados en los brazos de Morfeo, así como el resto de los miembros del grupo. Kira esbozaba muecas de dolor cada poco, pues su brazo derecho aún conservaba las secuelas de la mordida de Cerberusmon aunque Cutemon había cerrado la herida. El tema de conversación que ambas mantenían debía hacerse en secreto, enteramente confidencial, pues incluso Kira estaba comenzando a considerar la idea de haber sido víctima de alucinaciones.

—Estoy segura de que era él —decía la chica—. Yo lo escuché, era su voz.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura? Todo fue demasiado confuso.

—Lo sé. Pero estoy convencida, fue su voz la que escuché.

—Si en realidad era él, ¿por qué decidió desaparecer? ¿Crees la explosión lo haya…?

—No. Él tiene que haber escapado.

—Entiendo que te hayas ilusionado con la idea de verlo de nuevo, pero debes recordar que él murió. Si hay otro Aldamon rondando por este mundo, la única posibilidad que existe es que él pertenezca a otra generación.

—Él sabía mi nombre. ¿Qué otro Aldamon podría ser?

—Pero él murió. La señora Ophanimon dijo que era necesario reiniciar los Datos del Mundo Digital cuando vencimos a Mastermon, ¿lo olvidas? No me sorprendería saber que durante el reinicio, los Datos de los Héroes Legendarios se hayan perdido.

— ¿Y qué pasaría si no fue así? ¿Qué pasaría si ellos aún están rondando por este mundo, en alguna parte?

—Si lo que dices es verdad, ¿cómo es que no es a ellos a quienes les han encomendado la misión de salvar este mundo?

—No lo sé… De lo único de lo que estoy segura es de que Aldamon está aquí. Yo lo vi.

—Creo que esa ilusión fue creada por tu mente, por ese deseo que tienes de verlo de nuevo.

—Estoy segura de lo que vi. Era él, era Takuya.

Katsura suspiró con pesadez y decidió dejar el tema en el olvido, consciente de que no podría hacer que Kira cambiara de parecer. Se limitó a lanzar una pequeña rama a la fogata para avivar el fuego y dirigió una mirada hacia el punto donde sus amigos se habían apiñado para dormir. Le pareció demasiado evidente que los integrantes del equipo estaban divididos en dos, pues Nene y sus compañeros se encontraban un tanto distanciados del Xros Heart. La joven Idol dormía plácidamente acurrucada a un lado de Lelouch, recargando su cabeza sobre el pecho del muchacho. Él tenía una mano detrás de la cabeza y con el brazo libre abrazaba a Nene. Los movimientos circulares que dibujaba sobre la espalda de la chica, así como su forma de fruncir el entrecejo, denotaban que el chico estaba alerta. Al lado derecho de ambos se encontraban Tagiru y Nunally, quienes mantenían la cercanía de un par de buenos amigos. Era como si aquél cuarteto estuviera haciendo todo lo posible para evitar formar parte del grupo entero.

—Esa chica tiene _algo_ que no termina de convencerme del todo —dijo Katsura finalmente, Kira la miró con las cejas arqueadas.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—No estoy segura. Amano y ese chico que ha venido con ella… Hay algo en ambos, no estoy segura de lo que es. Sólo sé que me hace sentir que son del todo confiables.

—Yo confío en ambos. No nos han dado razones para dudar de ellos. Por el contrario, Lamperouge ideó un gran plan para vencer a Devimon. Y Nene, a la hora de combatir, es fantástica.

—Para ser una _líder_ , eres demasiado confianzuda.

—Quizá eso se deba a que todos merecen una oportunidad, ¿no crees?

Katsura intentó responder, pero tuvo que interrumpirse cuando escuchó aquellos lloriqueos que se acercaban velozmente al campamento. Ambas chicas se levantaron de golpe, tomaron sus DigiLectors y adoptaron posiciones de batalla. Llamaron a sus Digimon, quienes despertaron al instante y se prepararon para entrar en acción. Sin embargo, lo único que vieron surgir entre el follaje fue a Akari. La chica pelirroja trastabillaba y tenía los ojos cubiertos por una gruesa capa de lágrimas. Kira fue quien acudió en su auxilio, tomándola por los brazos y dándole un par de sacudidas para hacerla entrar en razón. Lelouch y Nene fueron los primeros en despertar en ese momento, a causa del barullo, y ambos acudieron a toda velocidad hacia donde Akari intentaba recuperar el aliento.

— ¿Qué ocurrió, Hinomoto? —quiso saber Kira con insistencia.

Akari entonces se separó de ella, miró hacia el suelo durante un momento para tomar un profundo respiro e infundirse valor. Enjugó sus lágrimas, levantó la mirada y dijo:

—Lilithmon… Lilithmon está en el castillo…

Nene no se molestó siquiera en disimular su alivio.

Su enfrentamiento con DarkKnightmon podía esperar un poco más.

CC no quería demostrar lo mal que se encontraba, pero tampoco podía mantenerse siempre indiferente ante las crueles prácticas de tortura que Clarisse aplicaba en ella. Tras la última sesión de azotes, la mujer del extravagante cabello de color verde se encontraba tendida en el suelo del calabozo. Esbozaba su expresión indiferente y hacía todo lo posible para no demostrar que los hilos de sangre que corrían por su espalda le causaban alguna molestia. Por supuesto, la lágrima solitaria que en ese momento surcaba su rostro era la prueba suficiente de que el dolor, y la tristeza, era demasiado fuerte como para poder contenerse.

Extrañaba a Lelouch, no podía negarlo. Necesitaba estar con él, necesitaba liberarse cuanto antes de su prisión para poder escapar y reunirse con su cómplice. Pero, ¿cómo podía hacerlo? Se encontraba en un mundo totalmente desconocido, después de todo. Se resignó entonces y decidió adaptarse a la idea de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que Lelouch apareciera.

Llamó su atención entonces el sonido de alguien que golpeaba con insistencia uno de los ladrillos que conformaban las paredes del calabozo. CC se incorporó lentamente y miró hacia ese punto, pensando que quizá se había vuelto loca. Pero no fue así, pues pronto vio que el ladrillo se movía. Se mantuvo quieta hasta que consiguió escuchar aquellas voces, voces que llegaban desde el otro lado de la pared.

—Un poco más —dijo la primera voz, que era tan aguda y anormal que CC sólo pudo asociarla con uno de esos _monstruos digitales_ como Sparrowmon.

—Eso hago —respondió la segunda voz, que le pertenecía a un muchacho que hablaba con cierto dejo de indiferencia.

—De prisa —urgió la tercera voz, que le pertenecía a una mujer que contaba con algunos años más que el muchacho.

—No debemos perder tiempo —dijo una cuarta voz, que también era aguda y anormal.

Pero fueron las siguientes dos voces las que lograron hacer que algo en el interior de CC reavivara sus esperanzas.

—Guarden silencio, podrían descubrirnos —dijo un muchacho que hablaba en susurros, una voz que CC asoció con cabello castaño y ojos de color verde.

—Estoy segura de que ha sido una mala idea que vengamos todos juntos a la _misión de rescate_ —dijo una chica, una voz que CC asoció con cabello rubio y ojos azules.

CC avanzó hacia donde el ladrillo seguía moviéndose, cada vez más afuera de su sitio, y musitó con voz tenue:

— ¿Kururugi…?

Escuchó la sonrisa de Suzaku, así como supo que Milly también sonreía.

—Sí, está ahí —dijo la voz de Suzaku—. Ese monstruo que interrogamos ha dicho la verdad.

—Ese _monstruo_ es un Gizamon —le corrigió la voz de la chica desconocida.

—Vamos, Yoshi —habló el muchacho que se encargaba de mover el ladrillo—, ya tendremos tiempo después para resolver esos asuntos. Ahora debemos ocuparnos de ayudar a esa chica a salir del calabozo.

—Pues date prisa, Akiyama —urgió Yoshino.

El ladrillo finalmente cayó dentro de la celda. Pronto, la mirada de CC se cruzó con los ojos verdes de Suzaku.

—Qué gusto me da verte de nuevo —dijo el chico, CC no borró su expresión de indiferencia en ningún momento—. Hemos venido a sacarte de ahí.

—Necesitamos que salgas tan rápido como te sea posible —habló Yoshino entonces, apartando a Suzaku para que ella pudiera mirar a través del agujero que había dejado el ladrillo—. Abriremos un boquete en la pared, pero eso atraerá la atención de los sujetos que se han establecido en este lugar. Una vez que te haya dado la señal, tendrás que correr a toda velocidad y venir con nosotros.

—Retrocede —dijo Suzaku.

CC asintió y lo hizo.

Yoshino se alejó entonces del boquete.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue aquella explosión que logró abrir un gran boquete en la pared del calabozo. Tras recuperarse del leve aturdimiento, CC salió a través de la abertura. La sensación de libertad fue tal que ella sintió el impulso de correr libremente. Pudo respirar con tranquilidad, al menos durante los primeros segundos que pasó fuera de la celda. Sus cuatro héroes intercambiaron miradas, dos de ellos mostraron en alto aquellos aparatos que CC reconocía como _algo similar a un Xros Loader_ aunque de tamaño un poco menor.

—Vámonos de aquí —dijo Milly al mismo tiempo que Suzaku tomaba a CC por la mano para asegurarse de que la mujer del cabello verde no se separaría.

—Akiyama y yo iremos al frente —aseguró Yoshino—. ¡De prisa, no hay tiempo que perder!

Echaron a correr, con la única intención de alejarse completamente del peligro.

Ninguno de ellos se percató de que, en ese preciso momento, Clarisse y Piedmon estaban mirándolos desde una de las torres del castillo. Si hubieran podido ver la sonrisa tan maliciosa que se dibujaba en el rostro de Clarisse, todos ellos habrían sabido que no era tan fácil engañarla. Ella miró entonces a su Digimon y dijo, demandante:

—Síguelos, Piedmon. Encuentra su escondite y asesínalos a todos.

Se giró para alejarse, sin más, y Piedmon saltó de la torre para poder perseguir a los fugitivos.

Era necesario destruirlos, especialmente a aquél par de humanos que no pertenecían al Mundo Digital.

¿Por qué razón habrían aparecido allí dos miembros de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros? ¿Era cosa de la Brecha Dimensional, o había algo más detrás de la aparición de Suzaku Kururugi y Milly Ashford?

Taiki se aseguró de que Akari se sintiera segura, protegida. La envolvió en un fuerte abrazo en cuanto recibió la alerta de que ella había aparecido en tan deplorables condiciones. Todos despertaron al instante para recibir las inquietantes noticias que ella tenía que darles, aunque hubiera preferido guardar silencio. Tuvo sus reservas a la hora de contar su encuentro con el _dopplegänger_ que había hablado con la voz de Lilithmon, alterando un poco su versión de los hechos para no tener que mencionar el hecho de que ese ser había intentado abusar de ella. Con todo, la poca información que proporcionó fue suficiente para que todos comenzaran a aportar ideas y a formular planes. Al finalizar su relato, Taiki se levantó y comenzó a pasearse entre el grupo, pensando en silencio durante un minuto entero. Pasado ese tiempo, miró a Akari y dijo con firmeza:

—No permitiré que vayas.

— ¿Por qué esa tal Lilithmon tiene tanto interés en hacer que Akari se enfrente a ella? —preguntó Mimi, confundida y sintiéndose desinformada.

—No importa la razón, ella no irá —repitió Taiki—. Lo que debemos hacer es atacar el castillo, demostrarle a Lilithmon que no podrá llegar a Akari sin antes haber pasado por encima de nosotros.

—Ella estará esperando eso —se negó Kiriha—. Es evidente que todo esto es una simple provocación. Ella está intentando hacernos caer en su trampa. Debemos evitar entrar en ese castillo.

— ¿Existe alguna manera de hacer que ese Digimon salga de su escondite? —preguntó Lelouch con la voz de Zero, no podía terminar de sentirse cómodo y en su elemento al participar en la lluvia de ideas.

—Podríamos usar a Akari como carnada —aportó Yuu, haciéndose acreedor a que el general del Xros Heart lo mirara con auténtico odio y desaprobación—. Akari podría permanecer en las afueras del castillo y cuando Lilithmon aparezca, nosotros atacaremos.

—Están olvidando algo importante —intervino Kira—. Si Lilithmon le ha dado a Hinomoto un _ultimátum_ , todos nosotros tenemos el tiempo contado. Terminado el plazo en el que ella debe entregarse, Lilithmon nos atacará. Si no vamos a entrar a ese castillo, debemos prepararnos para recibir ese ataque sorpresa.

—Tenemos que entrar al castillo —dijo Nene decidida—. Es la única manera en la que podemos acabar con Lilithmon, enfrentándola cara a cara.

—Somos suficientes para planear una emboscada —asintió Zero, considerando el plan que Nene había sugerido—. Pero si conseguimos entrar a los territorios de ese Digimon, no tendremos una segunda oportunidad. Esto no podrá ser como lo que hicimos durante la incursión a la Torre Oscura de la Zona Verde. Una vez que hayamos entrado al castillo, no podremos salir hasta no haber vencido al enemigo.

—El problema es que no sabemos lo que nos espera adentro —dijo Tagiru—. Podríamos buscar a un Digimon que habite la Zona, alguien que pueda decirnos lo que encontraremos si entramos allí.

—Quizá deberíamos permitir que Akari vaya al castillo —aportó Mimi, Yuu asintió para demostrar su acuerdo—. Los demás podemos esperar, mirar desde los cielos. Estaremos protegiéndola todo el tiempo.

—No existe ninguna otra manera de hacer que Lilithmon salga de allí —habló Katsura—. La única opción que tenemos es entrar al castillo. ¿Vamos a acobardarnos y esperar afuera?

—Katsura tiene razón —asintió Kira y añadió con esa determinación que le hacía honor a su apellido y a su Emblema—: No podemos permanecer afuera. Debemos entrar en acción, para eso estamos aquí.

—Podría ser peligroso que Akari se presente allí —siguió negándose Taiki.

—Mi general tiene razón —intervino Shoutmon—. Lilithmon no perderá la oportunidad de dañar a Akari, debemos protegerla.

Nene entonces negó con la cabeza y dijo, experimentando ese cambio de voz que parecía haber copiado de su amado príncipe presuntamente muerto:

— _Aquellos que están dispuestos a disparar, deben estar preparados para que les disparen_.

Taiki la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¿De qué hablas, Nene? —preguntó Kiriha.

Pero fue Lelouch quien respondió, sintiendo que sólo él podía darle un significado a esas palabras que él había aprendido de él mismo.

—Hinomoto no puede ocultarse y querer luchar por este mundo al mismo tiempo —dijo con la voz de Zero—. Si está dispuesta a pelear, a destruir a los Digimon malignos, debe aceptar la idea de que ellos quieran destruirla a su vez.

Taiki, resignado, asintió.

No podía negarse a lo que Lelouch decía pues sabía que era totalmente cierto.

Ninguno de sus amigos se tentaría el corazón a la hora de defenderse.

—Tengo un plan —continuó hablando Zero, Nene esbozó media sonrisa de satisfacción—. Si tenemos éxito, Hinomoto no tendrá por qué arriesgarse más de lo que todos nosotros estamos arriesgándonos en este momento.

— ¿Cuál es tu plan? —preguntó Kiriha con recelo.

—Atacar por sorpresa a Lilithmon antes de que ella lo haga con nosotros —respondió Zero—. Lo que haremos será usar a nuestro favor el plazo de tiempo límite que ella le ha dado a Hinomoto. Entraremos al castillo, en silencio, buscaremos a Lilithmon y la enfrentaremos. Tendremos que dividirnos en grupos pequeños.

—Podemos entrar bajo tierra —aportó Taiki dándole un leve golpe a sus gafas con un par de dedos—. De esa manera, nadie nos verá llegar.

—O podríamos utilizar a Monimon, él puede teletransportarse —aportó Nene.

Lelouch y Taiki asintieron a la par.

—Hagámoslo —dijo el general del Xros Heart decidido—. Venceremos a Lilithmon. Lamperouge y yo seremos los líderes de la misión. Si trabajamos juntos podremos liberar también esta Zona.

Lelouch asintió, en silencio.

Akari, por su parte, optó por separarse del grupo y echar a caminar hacia la dirección por donde había llegado. No se detuvo a pensar en lo que haría, pues estaba más que dispuesta a hacer honor a las palabras que Nene y Lelouch habían dicho. Sólo se alejó, con la única compañía de su Xros Loader, y decidió ponerle fin al asunto por sus propios medios.

No había lugar para momentos de heroísmo.

Lo único que ella quería era enfrentar a sus propios demonios, sin detenerse a meditarlo.


	40. Capítulo XXXVIII: Enfrentando Demonios

XXXVIII

Enfrentando Demonios

El Rugido de JagerDorulumon

Caminar sola hacia el castillo fue una de las experiencias más inquietantes para Akari, especialmente por haber estado consciente de que, muy posiblemente, se estaba adentrando en el lugar que se convertiría en su sitio de eterno descanso. Pero la mirada de la chica reflejaba el poco temor que sentía en ese momento. Aferraba el Xros Loader de color naranja con fuerza, sintiéndose un poco insegura al saber que contaba con un mínimo de posibilidades para hacer una DigiXros. No se inmutó siquiera cuando llegó a las puertas del castillo y vio por el rabillo del ojo que Dorulumon salía del Xros Loader para hacerle compañía. Cutemon salió igualmente, posándose sobre la cabeza de Dorulumon. Akari se mantuvo quieta y agachó la mirada durante una fracción de segundo, intentando infundirse un poco de valor. Miró entonces hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que ninguno de sus amigos se había percatado aún de su ausencia. Eso la hizo sentir satisfecha, pues lo que ella quería era enfrentarse a Lilithmon y abatirla con sus propias manos.

— ¿Estás segura de que estás haciendo lo correcto? —Le preguntó Dorulumon entonces—. Aún puedes retractarte. Cuando hayamos entrado al castillo, no podremos volver a salir.

Ella asintió.

—Tengo que hacer esto —dijo—. Lilithmon quiere enfrentarse a mí. Aunque hace tiempo permití que ella manipulara mi mente y mis sentimientos, hoy estoy dispuesta a hacerla pagar por eso. Casi traicioné al Xros Heart una vez, hoy voy a redimir mis acciones.

—Akari es valiente-kyu —dijo Cutemon—, pero Lilithmon es muy poderosa-kyu. No tenemos la fuerza suficiente para vencerla-kyu.

—Podemos hacerlo —aseguró Akari—. Tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que Taiki se dé cuenta de que no estoy más entre ellos.

— ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer esto tú sola? —inquirió Dorulumon.

Akari soltó un suspiro antes de responder.

—Porque tengo que hacerlo. En ese tiempo, Lilithmon me manipuló a causa de mis deseos de volver al Mundo Real pues no me sentía parte del Mundo Digital. Fue gracias a Taiki que logré darme cuenta de que, aunque no poseía un Xros Loader, yo también formaba parte del grupo. Taiki fue quien me salvó en esa ocasión, hoy es mi turno de devolverle el favor. Venceré a Lilithmon, no me rendiré y no saldré de ese castillo hasta no haberlo hecho.

Dicho aquello, la chica avanzó hacia la puerta del castillo y colocó una mano sobre ella.

Silencio, nada ocurrió durante los primeros segundos.

—Kyu… —musitó Cutemon angustiado.

Akari miró entonces en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar alguna manera de acceder al interior del castillo. Ocurrió en ese momento, cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par frente a sus ojos. Tomó un profundo respiro y entró, lentamente y reflejando toda su determinación en la expresión de su rostro. Dorulumon y Cutemon la siguieron, pues sus fieles compañeros eran incapaces de abandonarla en ese momento. Estando dentro de los jardines del castillo, Akari tuvo que detenerse para dejarse llevar, un poco al menos, por el temor. El interior del castillo estaba destruido, totalmente, con todas las flores secas y los Digimon que antes habían habitado allí dentro, o quizá en toda la Zona, yacían muertos en el suelo. Los Datos emanaban lentamente de sus cuerpos y ellos no se movían, mucho menos respiraban. Akari intentó ignorar aquella visión tan inquietante y siguió avanzando, mirando fijamente a la mujer que la miraba a su vez desde uno de los balcones que daba acceso, también, a la Torre Oscura. La chica pelirroja no se fijó en que la puerta del castillo, y todo su exterior en general, se había cubierto por una gruesa capa de hielo sólido. Sintió el frío recorriendo su cuerpo, pero poco o nada le importó. Lo único que quería en ese momento era hacer que Lilithmon borrara esa sonrisa cruel que esbozaba en ese momento.

Akari se detuvo en seco cuando llegó a la mitad de los jardines. Escuchó la risa de Lilithmon, así como pronto pudo escuchar su voz.

—Sabía que vendrías —dijo la mujer—. No podías dejar pasar la oportunidad, ¿no es así? —Akari sostuvo su mirada con firmeza y valentía, era un gesto que ella había aprendido bien del general del Xros Heart—. Supongo que has venido sola, pues no has querido decirles a tus amigos lo que está ocurriendo. ¿Me equivoco? —Silencio—. Eso ha sido lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho. No querrás que Taiki Kudou pierda la cordura al verte morir, ¿o sí?

—Déjate de habladurías —le espetó Akari—. Estoy aquí para enfrentarme a ti solamente.

Lilithmon rió de nuevo.

—Si es eso lo que realmente quieres, tendrás que hacer algo antes —dijo la mujer despreocupada, aunque la malicia brotaba a mares de cada una de sus palabras—. Tendrás que vencer a mi secuaz en una batalla.

—Bien —accedió Akari, con esa determinación que no dejaba lugar a dudas ante el hecho de que ella pertenecía al Xros Heart.

Lilithmon rió por tercera vez y Akari vio que una de las puertas que tenía al frente se abría de par en par, dejando salir a aquella aparición que heló la sangre de Akari. Lilithmon seguía riendo por lo bajo, impaciente ante la hora de poner sus manos sobre el cuello de Akari. Con todo, le parecía fascinante la idea de ver a ambas luchar. Akari se impidió a sí misma retroceder cuando el ser que era idéntico a ella se dejó ver. Era como mirarse a sí misma a través de un espejo. La aparición aferraba con fuerza un Xros Loader similar al de Akari, a excepción de esos pocos detalles de color negro que lo adornaban. A su lado derecho se encontraba un Dorulumon que despedía cierto aire sombrío, además de que su pelaje era de colores pertenecientes a la escala de grises. Al lado izquierdo de la aparición se encontraba también un Cutemon de color negro. Ambos Digimon poseían brillantes ojos rojos que reflejaban toda la maldad y la oscuridad que invadían sus corazones.

Akari cerró con fuerza los puños, sin importarle que el Xros Loader comenzara a herir su piel a la hora de aplicar tanta fuerza para sujetarlo, y dejó ir sus temores con un profundo suspiro.

—Dorulumon —llamó la chica—, encárgate de esto.

Dorulumon asintió y se agazapó para atacar.

El Dorulumon oscuro imitó aquél movimiento.

Akari y el _dopplegänger_ levantaron a su vez los Xros Loaders, haciendo los mismos movimientos como si una de ellas fuera un mimo imitador. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante una fracción de segundo. La adrenalina recorrió el torrente sanguíneo de Akari, dándole la fuerza que necesitaba para resistir a ese combate. Ambos Dorulumon saltaron para atacarse el uno al otro, ensordeciendo a ambas chicas con sus rugidos.

Akari no mudó su expresión firme y su mirada de determinación.

Haría honor al nombre del Xros Heart, venciendo a Lilithmon sin ayuda de nadie más.

Fue gracias a Bokomon que todos pudieron tener una primera visión del interior del castillo, pues él se encargó de dibujar un mapa sobre la tierra. Por supuesto, Taiki no lo necesitaba. Él conocía a la perfección todos los rincones de ese lugar. Eran Lelouch y Kira quienes analizaban todas las puertas, ventanas y posibles entradas que estaban dibujadas en el mapa. Sus mentes trabajaban tan velozmente que era impresionante.

—Podemos derribar la puerta del castillo —decía Kira en ese momento—. Un ataque lo suficientemente potente podría bastar, incluso, para dejar inservible el sistema de vigilancia.

—No —dijeron Lelouch y Taiki a la vez, para el chico de los ojos color púrpura no fue nada agradable haber demostrado que pensaba lo mismo que el general.

—Debemos evitar usar las mismas tácticas que hemos utilizado antes —continuó Lelouch—. Si permitimos que todos nuestros movimientos sean similares, pronto seremos predecibles para todos los enemigos. Esta vez tendremos que infiltrarnos discretamente, entrar sin ser vistos y atacar desde dentro.

—Necesitaremos también una distracción —secundó Taiki—. De esa manera, la atención de los vasallos de Lilithmon se centrará en eso y nosotros ganaremos tiempo para entrar.

—Algunos de nosotros tendrán que quedarse afuera —asintió Kiriha, Taiki y Lelouch asintieron a la par—. Si esa tal Lilithmon se da cuenta de que ninguno de nosotros está en el exterior del castillo, sabrá que hemos entrado.

—Solamente entraremos quienes poseemos Digimon pequeños, que puedan moverse fácilmente adentro —dijo Taiki, Lelouch asintió de nuevo—. El resto permanecerá afuera.

—Su objetivo será distraer a Lilithmon únicamente —dijo Lelouch, fue Taiki quien asintió en ese momento—. Nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.

—Aún falta decidir quién cuidará de Nunally y Miyu —intervino Nene, ambos chicos asintieron.

—Ambas tendrán permanecer afuera —dijo Kira.

—Quienes sean los encargados de crear la distracción, tendrán también la tarea de protegerlas a toda costa —acordó Taiki, Lelouch asintió.

—En ese caso, sólo no queda decidir quiénes de nosotros entrarán y quiénes permanecerán afuera —dijo Katsura.

—Yo puedo permanecer afuera —aportó Tagiru—. Arresterdramon se encargará de la distracción.

— ¡Así es! —exclamó Gumdramon, escuchándose bastante motivado.

—Bien, Yuu y Kiriha se quedarán contigo —dijo Taiki.

Los tres chicos asintieron.

—Será una buena idea vigilar los cielos también —dijo Kira y miró a Katsura para añadir—: Katsura, tú e Infermon se encargarán de estar allí arriba.

—También yo tengo que estar en el cielo —intervino Lelouch—. Debo asegurarme de mirar todo lo que hay en el campo de batalla.

—Tú y yo estaremos sobre Sparrowmon —dijo Nene.

—A ti te necesitaremos dentro del castillo, Nene —intervino Taiki—. Mervamon y tú deben estar con nosotros allí.

—Ve —le dijo Lelouch a la joven Idol, interviniendo antes de que ella pudiera negarse—. Sparrowmon y yo estaremos bien, te lo aseguro. Tú sólo debes preocuparte por vencer a Lilithmon

Ella asintió, insegura.

—No hemos decidido qué hacer con Akari —dijo entonces Kiriha—. Ella debería permanecer afuera, con nosotros.

—Sí —asintió Taiki y se giró para buscar a la chica, diciendo—: Akari, tú estarás…

Su voz se apagó cuando se dio cuenta de que Akari no se encontraba con el grupo. Se levantó de golpe y miró en todas direcciones, sólo para descubrir que ella no estaba ahí.

—Akari… —musitó el chico.

Su mirada se fijó entonces en el castillo, que podía verse entre el follaje, y lo supo sin necesidad de pensarlo. Permitió que la impotencia, y la ira contra sí mismo, se apoderara de él al comprender lo que había pasado.

—Está… Está en el castillo…

Akari tuvo que resistir para evitar ser lanzada hacia atrás a causa de la fuerza del impacto que provocó la colisión de las técnicas de los dos Dorulumon. Al disiparse la nube de humo, se dio cuenta de que el Dorulumon enemigo había sometido ya al otro, gracias a una fuerte mordida que asestó en su pata delantera del lado derecho. El Dorulumon de Akari, sin embargo, no era tan fácil de vencer. Consiguió recuperarse lo suficiente para mantener el equilibrio y atacó con su taladro, impactando de lleno el cuello de su enemigo. Creó entonces un tornado con el taladro, utilizándolo para sacar del camino a su contrincante. El otro sujeto volvió y se abalanzó sobre Dorulumon, embistiéndolo con fuerza. Dorulumon se desplomó en el suelo durante un par de segundos y, al darse cuenta de que Akari corría hacia él, negó con la cabeza y volvió a levantarse. Se colocó en posición y utilizó su taladro para perforar la tierra, causando así que el suelo se desestabilizara. Aprovechó la confusión para correr de nuevo y apuñaló al Dorulumon enemigo con el taladro, haciéndolo soltar un chillido de dolor. Akari no tuvo tiempo de sonreír, satisfecha, pues el enemigo consiguió recuperar sus energías gracias a la intervención del Cutemon malvado.

Lilithmon seguía riendo por lo bajo.

— ¡Cutemon, ayuda a Dorulumon! —ordenó Akari.

— ¡Sí-kyu!

Cutemon fue lo suficientemente ágil como para burlar las técnicas que el Dorulumon oscuro utilizó en su contra. Se posó entonces a un lado de Dorulumon y mientras éste atacaba, Cutemon utilizó su _Kizunaol_ para curar cada pequeña herida que encontraba.

El _dopplegänger_ sonrió con malicia al darse cuenta de que Akari apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

Akari, por su parte, no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás durante un breve segundo. Se reprimió a sí misma al instante, pues no podía darse el lujo de imaginar que Taiki llegaría pronto para ayudarla. Negó con la cabeza e intentó volver a centrarse en la batalla, sólo para llevarse una sorpresa al ver al _dopplegänger_ frente a ella. Pronto sintió el puño de aquella siniestra aparición impactándose contra su mejilla. Cayó de espaldas al suelo y vio que la aparición se preparaba para combatir a puño limpio. Temerosa, Akari se levantó y se preparó igualmente para atacar.

Por supuesto, ella y la aparición sabían que Akari no podría ganar en ese enfrentamiento.

Taiki y Kiriha fueron los primeros en llegar a las puertas del castillo, cuyo exterior aún estaba congelado. El general del Xros Heart se detuvo en seco y posó una mano sobre el hielo, descubriendo que era tan duro como el diamante. Negó con la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna manera de entrar al castillo. Mimi acudió con él entonces, un poco agitada al haber corrido una distancia tan grande, y dijo al mismo tiempo que señalaba el cielo con un dedo.

—Lo único que ha sido congelado son las paredes. Aún podemos entrar por aire.

—Eso es lo que Lilithmon busca —se negó Kiriha—. Tenemos que destruir este hielo, es la única manera de entrar.

— ¡Yo me encargaré de eso! —exclamó Shoutmon entonces.

El Digimon King utilizó su técnica del _Hard Rock Damashii_ , que no consiguió siquiera dejar una mínima marca sobre el hielo. Gumdramon intentó entonces, pero su _Fire Vortex_ tampoco pudo lograr nada. Karminmon, con la _Karmin Sword_ , igualmente fue incapaz de derretirlo siquiera un poco. El _Random Lasser_ de Sparrowmon se evaporó en cuando hizo contacto con el hielo. La fuerza de las llamas de Greymon tampoco resultaron ser de ayuda. Keramon, Cheepmon, Palmon y Damemon tenían las manos atadas eran igual, o quizá un poco más, de inútiles en ese momento.

Sucumbiendo a la desesperación, Taiki comenzó a golpear con sus puños el hielo. Uno, dos, tres golpes. La sangre del general se quedó impregnada en la gélida pared de color azul y él sólo pudo gritar con toda la ira que fue capaz de liberar en ese momento, dejando mucho más de esa emoción tan corrosiva en su interior.

— ¡Akari! —Exclamó cuando asestó la siguiente serie de golpes—. ¡Akari, responde!

Tagiru corrió hacia él entonces, liberándose quizá un poco bruscamente del agarre de Nunally pues ella había estado sujetando su mano, y comenzó a atacar la pared de hielo a punta de patadas.

Nada funcionó.

— ¡Tengo que entrar! —Exclamaba Taiki desesperado—. ¡Tengo que verla!

El sonido de una explosión que salió del interior del castillo hizo que Taiki retrocediera.

Sus pupilas se contrajeron, su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se agitó tanto que parecía estar al borde de un ataque.

— ¡Akari! —Exclamó de nuevo—. ¡Akari, resiste!

Nene, luchando contra sus propios demonios para evitar que el disparo de Cornelia volviera a resonar en su cabeza, se acercó al general y colocó una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho para llamar su atención. Lelouch se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que Taiki se giraba y miraba a Nene con un aire desesperadamente pacífico. No hubo puñetazos, no hubo amenazas de muerte. Sólo en ese momento Lelouch pudo comprender que _ese_ Taiki Kudou no era su enemigo.

—Taiki, debes tranquilizarte —dijo Nene con firmeza—. Kiriha tiene razón, la única manera de entrar es destruyendo la pared de hielo.

—Podemos usar a Diaboromon —intervino Katsura colocándose a un lado de la joven Idol—. Su _Cañón Catástrofe_ posee la fuerza suficiente para destruir ese muro.

—Pero sus poderes son demasiado destructivos —intervino Yuu—. Akari está adentro, debemos tener cuidado de cada uno de nuestros propios movimientos. Podríamos herirla o ponerla en riesgo si atacamos sin antes detenernos a pensar.

—El _Prism Garret_ de Arresterdramon podría sernos útil —secundó Tagiru.

—Necesitamos pensar en algo lo más rápido posible —terció Mimi—. Mientras más tiempo pase Akari allí dentro, más peligro correrá. Cada segundo es vital para salvarla.

—No podemos darle la espalda —dijo Kiriha.

Taiki lo miró y asintió.

La ira del general del Xros Heart era lo único que se reflejaba en sus ojos, que incluso en ese momento irradiaban la luz del valor y la lealtad que tanto lo caracterizaban.

En ese momento, la voz del 17° príncipe del sacro imperio de Britannia se hizo escuchar. No sólo eso, sino que posó su mano derecha sobre la espalda de Taiki para llamar la atención del muchacho. Y aunque fue la voz de Zero quien dijo aquellas palabras, Nene, Tagiru y Nunally supieron que era Lelouch quien intentaba comunicarse con Taiki.

—Déjamelo a mí, Taiki —dijo—. Yo me encargaré de abrir las puertas de este castillo.

Nene pestañeó un par de veces, impactada, al escuchar que Lelouch había pronunciado el nombre de pila de Taiki.

El general asintió y respondió.

—Confío en ti.

Lelouch fue quien asintió entonces y avanzó hacia el frente para valorar la situación con una velocidad tal que era como si de nuevo se encontrara ideando estrategias desde el interior del Gawain. No tardó más de un minuto en descubrir la forma de destruir el muro de hielo. En ese momento, la maliciosa sonrisa de Zero se reflejó en su rostro.

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Akari cuando la fuerza de otra colisión de ataques logró lanzarla a casi cinco metros de distancia. Nunca se imaginó que recibir los _residuos_ del ataque de un Digimon pudiese doler tanto. Se levantó, tambaleándose, y limpió un poco la sangre que corría por su barbilla. Corrió entonces, soltando un grito de guerra, e intentó abofetear al _dopplegänger_ con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. La aparición, sin embargo, tomó el brazo de Akari y lo giró en una posición imposible para cualquier ser humano. Akari sintió sus huesos crujir, así que tuvo que aplicar sus fuerzas para evitar que el _dopplegänger_ terminara por romper por completo su brazo. Pudo liberarse luego de embestir a la aparición y atacó con la mano libre, causando un par de rasguños sangrantes en la mejilla de su contrincante. Otra explosión ocurrió entonces cuando los taladros de ambos Dorulumon se impactaron el uno con el otro. La aparición aprovechó el momento de distracción para golpear de nuevo a Akari, dejándola fuera de combate durante un par de segundos. Akari, al recuperarse, tenía ya al _dopplegänger_ a horcajadas sobre ella e intentaba estrangular a la pobre chica.

Lilithmon reía con la misma ilusión, macabra ilusión, de una niña en Navidad.

Akari, resintiendo ya la falta de oxígeno, consiguió musitar el nombre de su amigo Digimon.

—Do-Dorulumon…

Dorulumon acudió al llamado al instante. Ver a Akari en semejante riesgo fue suficiente para que él pudiera lanzar un tornado con su taladro, cien veces más potente, que logró sacar a su contrincante del campo de batalla el tiempo suficiente para que él, el Dorulumon de Akari, pudiese acudir en auxilio de su amiga humana. Akari, semiinconsciente, pudo distinguir que las pequeñas manos de Cutemon se cerraban sobre el brazo derecho del _dopplegänger_. La aparición liberó a Akari para tomar a Cutemon por las orejas y lanzarlo tan lejos como le fue posible. Lo último que Akari pudo escuchar de Cutemon fue el prolongado _kyu_ que él soltó mientras se impactaba contra el muro que lo empujó a la inconsciencia.

—Cu-Cutemon… —musitó Akari.

El _dopplegänger_ entonces se enfrascó en un enfrentamiento con Dorulumon. El Digimon de Akari intentó perforar el estómago de la aparición con el taladro de su cola, pero le fue imposible hacerlo cuando su propio enemigo volvió y mordió con saña su costado izquierdo. Akari, horrorizada, vio cómo el _dopplegänger_ se levantaba para ordenarle a su Dorulumon que acabara con el Digimon de Akari. El Digimon oscuro obedeció en el acto, atacando de nuevo con su taladro para dejar a Dorulumon totalmente fuera de combate, con el cuerpo lleno de heridas sangrantes y un par de Datos desprendiéndose de su cuerpo. Dorulumon intentó levantarse, su fuerza de voluntad era inquebrantable, pero sus energías ya se habían drenado y su cuerpo dolía tanto que incluso respirar le causaba una tortura infernalmente insoportable. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el suelo y soltó un lastimero gemido, compartiendo con Akari una mirada de impotencia en la que él intentaba comunicarle lo arrepentido que estaba por no haber sido capaz de protegerla. El Dorulumon oscuro atacó de nuevo al Dorulumon de Akari, cuyos gritos y quejas de dolor causaban que el corazón de Akari se partiera en mil pedazos.

—Do-Dorulumon… —musitó ella.

— ¡Co-corre, Akari! —exclamó Dorulumon en uno de los breves segundos de descanso que su contrincante le dio en el lapsus entre uno y otro ataque.

Pero Akari no podía moverse, no podía reaccionar. Lo único que sentía era el correr de las lágrimas por sus mejillas. Escuchó de nuevo la risa de Lilithmon y supo al instante que había caído en una trampa de la que le sería imposible salir con vida.

El plan de Lelouch fue impresionante y efectivo. Gracias a los poderes en conjunto de Karminmon, con su espada de fuego, y Mervamon, con la _Olympia_ , consiguieron abrir una grieta en el muro de hielo. Ambas golpeaban en el centro de la grieta para que ésta fuera creciendo más y más. Lelouch era quien les indicaba el momento en el que debían asestar el golpe. Nene aún estaba impactada.

Cuando la grieta fue lo suficientemente grande, Lelouch levantó una mano para hacer que los ataques de Karminmon y Mervamon se detuvieran. Miró entonces a Katsura y, con la voz de Zero, dijo:

—Necesito a Infermon.

Nene arqueó las cejas en ese momento y pestañeó un par de veces, pues le parecía impresionante el hecho de que Lelouch hubiera memorizado ya los nombres de todos los Digimon de sus nuevos compañeros.

Keramon, bastante motivado para ayudar en el plan, Digievolucionó en Infermon con ayuda de Katsura.

—Sujeta los extremos de la grieta con tus manos —le ordenó Zero a Infermon—. Tira de ellos con todas tus fuerzas.

—A la orden —dijo Infermon.

Las manos de Infermon sujetaron con fuerza los bordes de la grieta y él, aplicando toda su fuerza, pudo comenzar a desprender el hielo. Zero sonrió complacido.

—Impresionante… —musitó Taiki.

Nene entonces sonrió igualmente. Miró al general del Xros Heart y dijo, como su hubiera pasado su vida entera sintiéndose orgullosa de Lelouch:

—Sí. Zero es impresionante.

El Dorulumon maligno había centrado ya su atención en Akari, haciéndola sufrir de maneras inimaginables. La pobre chica no comprendía cómo era que había resistido a todos los golpes de ese Dorulumon, pues parecía ser que una persona _común y corriente_ habría muerto casi al instante. De alguna manera, consiguió levantarse de nuevo y levantó su Xros Loader para _recargar_ a los PawnChessmonz. Dorulumon atacó entonces con su taladro, perforando un poco la mano de Akari y haciéndola soltar el Xros Loader, que cayó a sus pies con la pantalla un poco quebrada. Ella tuvo la oportunidad de cerrar los ojos a tiempo, cuando el tornado de Dorulumon la impactó y ella cayó al suelo, sin energías y sin ánimos de seguir luchando. Escuchó entonces su propia voz, saliendo de la garganta del _dopplegänger_ , que decía esas palabras que tan herida le hacían sentir.

—Levántate, inútil. Al menos déjame matarte mientras me miras a los ojos. No eres nada, no perteneces aquí, y nadie te necesita. ¿Qué caso tiene seguir luchando?

 _Nadie te necesita…_

 _Nadie te necesita…_

Akari cerró los ojos, apresurando así la salida de sus lágrimas, y sollozó en voz baja.

Lilithmon sonrió con malicia, aunque ese gesto se borró cuando escuchó aquél sonido ensordecedor que provenía de la entrada al castillo.

—Mierda… —soltó entre dientes.

El Xros Heart, y sus nuevos amigos, entraron al castillo una vez que Infermon pudo deshacerse del muro de hielo. Taiki era quien encabezaba al grupo, corriendo a toda velocidad para reunirse con Akari. Lilithmon exclamó entonces, enfurecida:

— ¡No te acerques, Kudou! ¡Ella es mía!

Fue gracias a Lelouch que Taiki se salvó de morir con el cuerpo perforado por los proyectiles puntiagudos de hielo que comenzaron a caer del cielo. Lelouch tomó a Taiki por el brazo derecho para hacerlo retroceder cuando el proyectil se dirigía hacia él. Uno a uno, los proyectiles siguieron cayendo y bloquearon el paso al Xros Heart. Akari no quiso levantar la mirada, sin importar la insistencia con la que Taiki exclamaba su nombre. Sólo supo que el _dopplegänger_ se posaba a un lado de ella y chasqueaba los dedos para hacer que el Dorulumon maligno preparara su taladro. Escuchó el sonido y cerró los ojos con más fuerza, esperando el impacto que le arrebataría la vida.

 _Nadie te necesita…_

 _Nadie te necesita…_

 _—_ _Quiero irme porque nadie me necesita…_

 _—_ _No digas que nadie te necesita, ¡yo te necesito!_

En su mente escuchó la voz de Taiki en aquella ocasión, era eso lo último que quería escuchar antes de que sus ojos se cerraran para siempre. Sollozó de nuevo, dándose cuenta de que en realidad era tan inútil como ella se sentía. No había podido vencer al _dopplegänger_ , ¿para qué permanecer en ese mundo, entonces?

 _—_ _No digas que nadie te necesita, ¡yo te necesito!_

La voz de Taiki seguía resonando en su cabeza, parecía que una parte de su subconsciente estaba intentando darle una razón para levantarse y seguir luchando… Pero ella no quería hacerlo.

 _—_ _No digas que nadie te necesita, ¡yo te necesito!_

—Taiki… —musitó la pobre chica—. Perdóname…

— ¡Akari!

Ella levantó finalmente el rostro cuando escuchó la voz de su amado. El general la miraba por entre el hielo que le bloqueaba el paso. Él no lloraba, no como lo hacía ella, pero sí esbozaba la misma expresión que en aquél día. Una expresión firme que le daba toda la credibilidad necesaria, aunque un chico tan sincero como él no necesitaba buscar que nadie creyera en sus palabras. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Akari sintió que el fuego comenzaba a arder de nuevo en su interior.

— ¡Akari, levántate! —Suplicó Taiki—. ¡Sólo tú puedes vencer a Lilithmon!

—Taiki…

— ¡Yo confío en ti! —Continuó el general del Xros Heart, él deseaba poder tener a Akari entre sus brazos para darle cierto énfasis a sus palabras—. ¡Akari, tienes que seguir luchando! ¡Eres la única que puede hacerlo! ¡Te necesitamos, Akari! ¡Yo te necesito!

 _Yo te necesito…_

 _—_ _Quiero irme porque nadie me necesita…_

 _—_ _No digas que nadie te necesita, ¡yo te necesito!_

—Yo… —musitó Akari—. Yo también te necesito…

La luz que emanó entonces del Xros Loader naranja logró cegar por un momento a Akari. La chica tomó el aparato entre sus manos, sólo para descubrir que la rotura de la pantalla estaba cerrándose por sí misma. Y en la pantalla había un símbolo, un símbolo que Kira y Katsura habrían reconocido bien de haber podido verlo.

Era una intervención de uno de los Tres Grandes Ángeles.

Ophanimon.

— ¿Qué es esto…? —musitó Akari.

Lilithmon estaba al borde de un ataque de ira, totalmente dispuesta a decapitar a Akari con sus cuchillas.

La luz del Xros Loader se volvió mucho más intensa y en la mano derecha de Akari, la misma que estaba herida, apareció un aro de luz de color dorado. Taiki, Kiriha, Tagiru, Nene y Yuu lo reconocieron al instante. La calidez que emanaba de la luz le pareció a Mimi tan familiar que incluso ella supo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Akari levantó su mano para poder ver el resplandor un poco más de cerca. Era una luz cálida, brillante, pero que no cegaba y no causaba ningún mal.

— ¡Es la Luz de la Súper Evolución!

Akari y los demás miraron a Bokomon cuando él dijo eso, dando saltos para llamar la atención.

— ¿La Luz de la Súper Evolución? —Preguntó Akari—. ¿Es decir que… ¿Dorulumon…?

— ¡Hazlo, Akari!

Akari miró a Taiki al escuchar su voz. La determinación del general del Xros Heart se arraigó en el interior de la chica, dándole las fuerzas para levantarse.

—Sí… —dijo para sí misma—. Puedo hacerlo… No debo temerle a Lilithmon… Si creo en mí misma, ya no queda más por qué temer… —Se levantó entonces y miró hacia Lilithmon, quien estaba a punto de bajar para enfrentar a la chica por sí misma—. ¡Mis amigos me necesitan y tú no volverás a manipularme! ¡Yo te venceré, Lilithmon! —Hizo entonces que la Luz de la Súper Evolución hiciera contacto con su Xros Loader y exclamó, a voz en cuello—: ¡Dorulumon, Chou Shinka!

Dorulumon pudo sentir cuando la luz rodeó su cuerpo, otorgándole fuerzas renovadas y una paz infinita que él pudo sentirse durante un minuto en el Nirvana.

 _La Luz sagrada del Digivice_ , pensó Mimi.

— ¡Chou Shinka…! —Sintió que sus heridas sanaban, así como escuchaba la risa de Akari en su mente y se sentía mil veces más motivado para protegerla. Gritó al sentir que su cuerpo cambiaba y, al apagarse la luz, atacó con su lanza al Dorulumon oscuro al mismo tiempo que exclamaba—. ¡… JagerDorulumon!

El Dorulumon oscuro sucumbió ante los poderes de JagerDorulumon y estalló en una nube de Datos, así como el _dopplegänger_ fue abatido mediante un rayo de energía que disparó desde su escudo. Se posó entonces detrás de Akari, permitiendo que el viento hiciera ondear su capa. El Xros Heart y sus nuevos amigos estallaron en vítores. Lelouch esbozó una auténtica sonrisa al ver que Akari estaba nuevamente en pie, no pudo evitar sentir ya un gran cariño y una gran confianza hacia ella al ver la expresión tan firme que ella esbozaba.

 _Akari Hinomoto posee todas las cualidades de una líder_ , pensó Kira impresionada.

Taiki jamás se había sentido tan orgulloso de quien, en otro tiempo, había sido solamente su mejor amiga.

Lilithmon bajó entonces, de un salto, y se preparó para atacar mediante sus propios medios. Akari, sin quererlo, lanzó la mayor de las provocaciones al permitir que Lilithmon viera esa expresión en su rostro. La expresión de alguien que había sido influenciada por el general del Xros Heart.

—Maldita humana… —dijo Lilithmon enfurecida—. Será mejor que no pienses siquiera que con ayuda de tu Digimon Digievolucionado podrás vencerme…

—Solamente sabes hablar —la retó Akari con osadía—. Atácame ahora si tienes las agallas.

Todos quienes estaban detrás de la barrera de hielo sonrieron, pues las palabras y la actitud de Akari lograron hacer que ellos evocaran recuerdos de otros tiempos y otros DigiDestinados.

Kiriha, Tagiru y Yuu pensaron en Taiki.

Taiki pensó en Tagiru.

Katsura pensó en Kira.

Mimi pensó en Tai.

Karminmon pensó en los Siete Héroes Legendarios.

Bokomon y Neemon pensaron en Takuya.

Nene pensó en Zero.

Lelouch pensó en Nene.

Kira pensó en su padre, Tai.

JagerDorulumon y Lilithmon atacaron a la vez. Él, con ayuda de su lanza y soltando un rugido. Ella, lanzando una potente onda de energía oscura y soltando un grito de guerra.

Akari sintió que alguien más estaba sosteniendo el Xros Loader con ella, igual que ella había hecho antes al ver aparecer a Shoutmon X4K. Era casi como si pudiera sentir la mano de Taiki con la suya, pues era él el único que podía infundirle el valor necesario como para que ella estuviese en pie, totalmente lista para el segundo _round_.


	41. Capítulo XXXIX: En el Campo del Infierno

XXXIX

¿Renegados en el Campo del Infierno?

¡Liberemos a la Zona Lago!

El rugido de JagerDorulumon era estridente, imponente e intimidante. Era lo suficientemente ágil como para ser capaz de esquivar todos los ataques de Lilithmon. Akari ya había devuelto a Cutemon al interior de su Xros Loader, para que el pequeño Digimon pudiese recuperar sus energías. La chica pelirroja nunca se había sentido tan poderosa, tan útil para el equipo. El símbolo de Ophanimon aún brillaba incandescentemente en la pantalla de su Xros Loader. Su expresión, una afeminada copia de la actitud del sexto Héroe Legendario, seguía manteniéndose firme. La mejor arma que poseía JagerDorulumon era su lanza, con la que lanzaba estocadas capaces de perforar cualquier cosa. Lilithmon contraatacaba con su habilidad para controlar la magia negra, dejando salir suspiros de energía oscura que corrompían todo lo que se encontraba en su camino. El césped y las flores se habían descongelado, sólo para marchitarse.

Detrás de la barricada de hielo que mantenía a raya al resto de los integrantes del Xros Heart, Taiki se mantenía cerca de los barrotes de hielo para intentar ver la batalla desde todos los ángulos que en ese momento eran posibles. Estaba más que dispuesto a ayudar en caso de que Akari no pudiese ver los movimientos de Lilithmon, pero JagerDorulumon parecía no necesitar instrucción alguna.

Lelouch, claro, pudo ver todo lo contrario.

—Si JagerDorulumon no se encarga pronto de ella, la energía oscura que emana de su cuerpo terminará por atraparlo —dijo el chico con la voz fría de Zero—. Necesita vencerla lo más pronto posible.

—JagerDorulumon no podrá hacerlo.

Todos miraron entonces a Katsura, quien apuntaba hacia el frente con su DigiLector para leer la información sobre Lilithmon que aparecía en la pantalla.

—Lilithmon es una de los Siete Señores Demonio y su pecado capital es la Lujuria —leyó en voz alta—. Es la versión corrompida de Ophanimon que cayó del cielo, conocida como la _Señora de Oscuridad_. Su técnica especial es el _Dolor Fantasmal_ , un suspiro de energía oscura con el que puede podrir el cuerpo del enemigo.

Kira acarició el elástico de sus gafas, como si aquello fuera un tic nervioso, y anunció:

—Es una Digimon demonio, para vencerla necesitaremos un Digimon de tipo angelical.

—Estoy seguro de que Akari puede encargarse de este asunto —intervino Taiki con firmeza, Kiriha asintió para mostrar su acuerdo.

—Nosotros tenemos las manos atadas en este momento —dijo Zero—. Si Lilithmon ha invocado estas barreras, es posible que no nos permitan salir mediante ningún medio. En estos momentos, Akari es la única que puede luchar.

Para comprobar lo que Zero había dicho, Nene tomó una pequeña roca del suelo y la lanzó hacia uno de los barrotes de hielo. La roca se transformó entonces en cenizas, causando que todos retrocedieran un par de pasos.

Akari, totalmente ajena a lo que ocurría detrás de la barrera de hielo, tuvo que dar un gran salto para evitar que la energía oscura de Lilithmon la afectara también a ella. Al recuperar el equilibrio, la chica miró hacia arriba y se percató de que JagerDorulumon tenía a Lilithmon acorralada contra el muro de la Torre Oscura. Ella rió, desquiciada, y sujetó con sus manos la lanza de JagerDorulumon en un vano intento de corromperla con su oscuridad. El Xros Loader de Akari soltó un destello de luz de color dorado, cálida y agradable como ninguna, que salió disparado hacia Lilithmon y golpeó su mano. Ella gritó al sentir que una herida se abría en su piel y Akari, impresionada, retrocedió al ver que la sangre salpicaba sobre el césped marchito. Lilithmon levantó su mano entonces, sólo para ver que un par de Datos emanaban lentamente de la herida. Akari miró entonces su Xros Loader, con el entrecejo fruncido, intentando encontrar alguna explicación lógica.

Fue Mimi la única que pudo explicarlo, pues todos los demás miembros del grupo estaban por demás impactados.

— ¡Eso ha sido la Luz Sagrada del Digivice! —Exclamó la chica de los mechones de color verde—. ¡Es gracias a esa luz que Dorulumon ha Digievolucionado!

— ¿La Luz Sagrada del Digivice? —repitió Nene en voz baja e instintivamente miró su Xros Loader, como si aquello pudiese resolver sus dudas.

Mimi sólo asintió.

Kira y Katsura intercambiaron miradas al escuchar aquello, sólo pensando en la misma posibilidad: ¿era acaso que alguno de los Tres Grandes Ángeles tenía algo que ver con la aparición de JagerDorulumon?

Piedmon levitaba, pues consideraba que el suelo árido del Campo del Infierno era indigno de que sus pies estuvieran sobre él. Los pobres y desdichados Digimon que se interponían en su camino debían correr a ocultarse antes de que él pudiera siquiera pensar en aniquilarlos para que dejaran de estorbar. El Campo del Infierno era propiedad de Piedmon y su compañera humana, eso era algo que todos sabían y respetaban.

Todos, excepto ese grupo de humanos que se ocultaban dentro de una oscura y fría cueva.

Piedmon se detuvo en seco cuando alcanzó a distinguir el destello de la luz de una fogata. Se preparó entonces para lanzar sus _Espadas del Triunfo_ , dibujando una cruel sonrisa en sus labios. Sin embargo, tuvo que detener su ataque cuando escuchó el sonido que la mole de metal producía a sus espaldas. Se giró velozmente y lanzó su _Hechizo Final_ , el cual fue a impactarse contra el disparo del lanzagranadas que la máquina usó para defenderse. Piedmon saltó entonces y desenvainó sus cuatro espadas para lanzarlas contra su enemigo, aunque ninguna de sus armas funcionó para perforar el cuerpo de metal de color rojo de su enemigo. Vio entonces llegar las garras de la máquina, las cuales Piedmon esquivó transportándose para atacar desde las espaldas del robot. La máquina, sin embargo, lo sacó del camino con ayuda de la onda de energía que desprendió de su cuerpo. Piedmon salió despedido hacia el sur de aquél sitio, perdió su Digievolución y decidió escapar, para salvaguardar su vida y alertar a Clarisse.

El robot de color rojo se mantuvo quieto, no se inmutó siquiera cuando vio salir a Yoshino de la cueva. Ella, en compañía de Lilamon, se detuvo en seco al estar a un lado de la máquina.

—Piedmon volverá —aseguró la chica—. Debes ir e impedirlo. Si no lo evitamos ahora, después no tendremos segundas oportunidades.

—Déjamelo a mí —respondió la voz de una mujer que hablaba desde el interior de la máquina—. Ninguna de esas bestias puede vencerme.

Y la máquina de color rojo se retiró.

Yoshino permaneció quieta, mirando al Guren MK-II alejándose e ignorando por completo los pensamientos que la embargaban acerca del peligro que podrían correr los Digimon si había máquinas como aquellas sueltas por el Mundo Digital, sin importar que fueran aliados de los _Renegados_.

JagerDorulumon cayó al suelo luego de que las garras de Lilithmon hubieran golpeado su escudo. El daño fue mínimo, sólo un par de rasguños, pero la fuerza fue suficiente para hacer que él se desplomara. Se levantó de nuevo, ignorando por completo el hecho de que su escudo comenzaba a corromperse gracias a la maldad de Lilithmon. Atacó de nuevo con su lanza, causándole a su enemiga un rasguño en la mejilla derecha. Enfurecida, ella exhaló una considerable cantidad de niebla oscura que rodeó el cuerpo de JagerDorulumon. Él soltó un grito y cayó de rodillas, apoyándose sólo con ayuda de su lanza. Akari, víctima de la desesperación, exclamó:

— ¡Resiste, JagerDorulumon!

Gracias a que él se encontraba de espaldas, Akari no pudo ver que el escudo de JagerDorulumon comenzaba a tornarse de color negro. Lilithmon soltó un suspiro entonces, el cual tomó al forma de una espesa bruma de color negro que rodeó el cuerpo de JagerDorulumon. Sus gritos se intensificaron entonces y, de repente, Akari vio que los Datos comenzaban a emanar de su cuerpo.

Mimi supo, al ver que JagerDorulumon intentaba defenderse a pesar del dolor, que era el momento de actuar. Así que levantó su Digivice y de éste salió el potente rayo de Luz Sagrada. Sus compañeros la miraron, confundidos, aunque pronto se dieron cuenta de lo que ella intentaba hacer. La luz de su Digivice se dirigió inmediatamente hacia JagerDorulumon, actuando en contra de la oscuridad de Lilithmon que luchaba por corromperlo.

—La Luz Sagrada del Digivice le dará a JagerDorulumon la fuerza para vencer a Lilithmon —aseguró Mimi—. ¡Rápido, todos bríndenle un poco de la Luz Sagrada!

Kira y Katsura asintieron inmediatamente, levantando los DigiLectors y observando, para sorpresa de ambas, que la cálida luz salía también de ellos y se unía al poder de Mimi al mismo tiempo que la chica de las gafas de aviador decía:

— ¡Que suceda un milagro!

Katsura puso los ojos en blanco.

Yuu, Kiriha, Taiki y Tagiru intercambiaron miradas antes de levantar también sus Xros Loaders, cuya luz fue un poco más intensa. Nunally, al no querer quedarse atrás, dudó a la hora de acercarse a Tagiru. Con una mano temblorosa sujetó también el Xros Loader del enérgico muchacho y él le dedicó una sonrisa cuando la Luz Sagrada se intensificó un poco más. Nene y Lelouch intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad antes de tomar ambos el Xros Loader de la joven Idol y elevarlo, para que la fuerza de ambos pudiese ayudar también al Digimon de Akari. La chica pelirroja miró cómo los Datos dejaban de emanar del cuerpo de JagerDorulumon y éste encontraba la fuerza para disparar un último rayo de luz desde su escudo, en el que se concentró toda la fuerza de los demás miembros del grupo. Lo último que se escuchó fue el grito de Lilithmon, pues ella estalló en datos cuando la luz la impactó, destruyendo también la Torre Oscura.

Los vítores no se hicieron esperar, especialmente cuando las barreras de hielo desaparecieron y el Xros Heart pudo acercarse a la chica pelirroja. Akari, sin embargo, corrió hacia el sitio donde JagerDorulumon se desplomó de rodillas, perdiendo su Digievolución y transformándose en Dorulumon. Su respiración era agitada, así como los latidos de su corazón. Y a pesar de su cansancio, esbozaba una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

— ¡Lo hiciste, Dorulumon! —Exclamó Akari y envolvió a su Digimon en un fuerte abrazo.

Él se quejó del dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo, siempre intentando parecer indiferente ante el cariño que le daban los demás. Con todo, recuperó el aliento y respondió:

—Ambos lo hicimos, Akari.

— ¡Akari!

Ella apenas pudo girarse, pues pronto se encontró entre los brazos del general del Xros Heart. La chica devolvió el abrazo, sintiéndose completa cuando pudo unir sus labios con los de él. Al separarse, Akari vio que Taiki esbozaba la misma sonrisa de satisfacción que Dorulumon. El muchacho la tomó por ambas manos y dijo, casi tan emocionado como estaba ella:

—No puedo creerlo, Akari. ¡Lo lograste! Sabía que podías hacerlo.

Agradecida, ella sonrió de vuelta y respondió.

—No lo habría hecho sin ti.

Y se besaron de nuevo, aunque tuvieron que separarse cuando ambos escucharon las burlas de Kiriha, Tagiru y Yuu. Taiki, sonrojado, sólo pudo balbucear sus respuestas en un vano intento de que se acallaran los comentarios de _Consigan una habitación_. Akari se separó de él y atacó a los tres chicos que reían, propinándole a cada uno y fuerte manotazo en la cabeza. Las risas aumentaron, incluso Nunally rió a pesar de no poder entender la mayor parte de los comentarios. Kira, Katsura, Mimi y Karminmon fueron las siguientes en felicitar a Akari por su éxito, la chica sólo pudo agradecer con una sonrisa. Nene envolvió a Akari en un fuerte abrazo y Lelouch, para sorpresa de quienes conocían el pasado del muchacho, avanzó hacia Akari y habló con su voz amable:

—Has hecho un gran trabajo.

Akari nunca se había sentido más contenta.

La voz de Kira se hizo escuchar entonces, sacando a Nene del ensimismamiento en el que se había sumido gracias al impacto causado por el cambio de actitud de Lelouch.

—Quizá deberíamos buscar al resto de los habitantes de la Zona —dijo la chica—. Ellos merecen saber que hemos destruido la Torre Oscura.

—En realidad, dudo mucho que ellos sigan con vida —dijo Tagiru con un tono de voz un tanto sombrío—. ¿Es que ninguno de ustedes se ha dado cuenta de que en todas als Zonas a las que vamos, encontramos pocos o ningún Digimon? Creo que tenemos que seguir avanzando, pues algo extraño está ocurriendo aquí.

—Si no están aquí, ¿dónde pueden estar? —preguntó Mimi.

Zero, intentando tomar el control del equipo, se hizo presente de nuevo.

—El resto de las Zonas están esperándonos —dijo—. Si queremos salvar a tantos Digimon inocentes como podamos, tenemos que darnos prisa y llegar a la siguiente Zona cuanto antes.

El resto asintió.

Nene miró al chico con auténtica confusión y mientras Taiki se encargaba de abrir el portal, la joven Idol sólo podía preguntarse: ¿qué era lo que pasaba con Lelouch? ¿Qué lo había hecho cambiar de esa manera? ¿En realidad estaría comenzando a sentirse parte del ejército que, en otro tiempo, había sido una potente amenaza para él y la joven Idol?


	42. Capítulo XL: Vigilante Silencioso

XL

Viejos Amigos y un Vigilante Silencioso

No fue para nada agradable, especialmente para las chicas del grupo, que el portal se abriera justamente a mitad de un gigantesco basurero. Bokomon y Neemon, a sabiendas de que todo el peligro ya había terminado, se unieron al grupo para mirar los al rededores. El grupo de DigiDestinados permanecieron quietos, sólo mirando a sus alrededores. Nunally retrocedió un poco cuando vio que uno de los montículos de basura se movía y, discretamente, se ocultó detrás de Tagiru. Todos miraron la forma en la que el montículo seguía moviéndose, parecía ser que alguien, o algo, intentaba salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco. El sonido de una respiración pesada se dejó escuchar entonces, un sonido mover algo en el interior de Mimi. Ella pudo asociar ese sonido con la apariencia de un Digimon que, había que admitirlo, parecía ser estúpido. Un Digimon de color verde y que tenía una técnica especial un tanto desagradable. Ella sonrió con calidez, recordando aquella aventura vivida en la Ciudad de los Juguetes.

— ¡Numemon! —exclamó.

Su voz causó que el Digimon saliera del montón de basura y se detuviera en seco al ver a Mimi. La sonrisa de la chica se borró cuando se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido, aún más cuando la respiración del gelatinoso ser se volvió un poco más pesada. Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto y comenzó a retroceder cuando pudo predecir lo que Numemon estaba por hacer. Ella estaba en lo cierto, pues el Digimon pronto saltó sobre ella y exclamó:

— ¡Eres tú! ¡Eres tú!

— ¡Quítate de encima!

El grupo entero estalló en risas cuando Mimi lanzó lejos a Numemon. El Digimon volvió al ataque, avanzando velozmente hacia ella y diciendo con esa voz que sólo podía asociarse con la de un humano pervertido:

—Te ves más linda de lo recordaba.

Lelouch reprimió su sonrisa, por más graciosa que le pareciera la expresión de disgusto de Mimi.

—Aléjate de mí —repitió Mimi, aunque estaba sumamente contenta por haberse encontrado con un viejo _amigo_ —. ¿Qué haces aquí, Numemon?

—No quedan muchos lugares seguros en esta Zona —respondió aquella otra voz que logró hacer que Mimi sintiera que su corazón daba un vuelco—. El basurero es lo mejor para todos, los sirvientes de esa humana extraña no vienen a buscarnos aquí.

Palmon y Mimi se giraron inmediatamente, ignorando por completo el sonido de la respiración de Numemon. La sonrisa más auténtica y las más bellas lágrimas de alegría inundaron el rostro de Mimi cuando ella vio surgir a ese pequeño Digimon. Un ratón de color rosa, tan pequeño como un muñeco de felpa.

—Eres tú… —musitó la chica—. ¿Chuumon…?

Lo siguiente fue confuso para todos. Vieron al pequeño Chuumon saltar a los brazos de Mimi, así como vieron que ella lo atrapaba y lo abrazaba con la misma fuerza que alguien habría hecho para recibir a un ser muy querido. Palmon se unió a los abrazos, mostrándose igual de contenta que su compañera humana. De un momento a otro, Mimi se dio cuenta de que Numemon había saltado también para estar entre sus brazos. Así que ella lo tomó por la cabeza y lo lanzó con fiereza al suelo, diciendo:

— ¡No me toques!

Más risas.

Chuumon fue el único que pudo permanecer en los brazos de Mimi.

—Has vuelto, Mimi —dijo Chuumon esperanzado—. Sabía que ustedes volverían.

—Chuumon, me da mucho gusto verte —respondió ella—. Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué está pasando en este lugar?

—Ahora mismo estamos en los dominios de SkullScorpiomon —informó Bokomon entonces.

Su voz causó que toda la felicidad del momento se esfumara.

—Sí —asintió Karminmon—. SkullScorpiomon se traslada mediante la arena, así que tendremos que andar con cuidado a partir de este momento.

—- ¿Dónde está la Torre Oscura? —preguntó Katsura.

—Está ahí —dijo Chuumon y saltó de los brazos de Mimi para colocarse sobre la cabeza de Kiriha, quien era un de los muchachos más altos del grupo, para señalar un punto hacia el oeste—. La Torre Oscura se encuentra a mitad de la nada, nadie ha podido acercarse.

—Algo me dice que esto no será tan fácil —habló Zero.

—Propongo resguardarnos en algún sitio —secundó Nene, Taiki y Lelouch asintieron—. De esa manera, podemos hacer las presentaciones adecuadas con nuestros dos nuevos amigos. Chuumon podrá explicarnos todo cuando nos hayamos puesto a salvo.

—Sí —dijo Kiriha—. Además, Akari y Dorulumon necesitan reponer energías luego de la batalla contra Lilithmon.

— ¿Qué? —se alarmó Chuumon y saltó a la cabeza de Nene para poder mirar de frente a Kiriha, la joven Idol sintió que perdía un poco de equilibrio—. ¿Han vencido a Lilithmon?

—Pues claro —dijo Kira—. Estamos aquí para salvar de nuevo al Mundo Digital. MetalSeadramon y Lilithmon ya han sucumbido ante nuestros poderes. Estoy segura de que cualquier otro enemigo temblaría sólo al vernos aparecer.

Chuumon, aunque no había pasado tanto tiempo en compañía del legendario héroe del Digimundo, pudo detectar inmediatamente el parecido de Kira con aquél muchacho. Mimi, igualmente, volvió a esbozar un gesto de reconocimiento. Lelouch, por otro lado, sólo pudo admirar la determinación de Kira. Cada vez comenzaba a gustarle más estar en ese grupo, especialmente estando en compañía de tan buenos estrategas.

—En ese caso, síganme —dijo Chuumon y saltó de nuevo para posarse sobre el suelo del basurero—. Los llevaré con los demás. ¡Mimi, hay alguien que sin duda querrá verte!

Ella hizo una mueca de desagrado, aunque estaba por demás contenta por poder encontrarse de nuevo con quien parecía ser la única opción para interpretar las palabras de Chuumon. Un gran amigo del pequeño ratón rosado… Un amigo de aspecto desagradable.

—Bien —dijo Kira—. Llévanos, Chuumon.

Él asintió y dio un par de pasos, antes de detenerse y mirar de nuevo a Mimi para decir con una sonrisa pícara:

—Mimi. Antes de ir al refugio, ¿aceptarás tener una cita conmigo ahora que has vuelto?

Todos rieron al ver que ella miraba a Chuumon con desaprobación. Mimi sonrió con calidez y respondió, sintiendo una oleada de nostalgia:

—Ni que estuviera loca.

Clarisse tamborileaba con sus dedos sobre el teclado táctil de su gran sistema de vigilancia. El Gizamon que se encargaba de manejar las pantallas para mostrarle lo que ella quería ver se encontraba sentado en su silla, temblando de miedo pues le parecía inquietante tener a esa humana tan cerca. Ella miraba las pantallas con el entrecejo fruncido, no podía sentir ninguna otra emoción al estar presenciando con sus propios ojos el hecho de que la Zona Lago ya había sido liberada.

Todos sus planes parecían estar fallando.

—Quiero ver la Zona Arena —dijo.

El Gizamon obedeció al instante.

Clarisse reaccionó golpeando el teclado con un puño, pues en la pantalla aparecía el grupo de DigiDestinados que seguían los pasos de ese pequeño Chuumon. Tenía que encontrar pronto alguna manera de comenzar a deshacerse de ellos, pero no podía tomar el riesgo de salir de su escondite. Esa misma sensación le hizo sentir que no era más que una vil cobarde. Si en otras circunstancias, en otro tiempo, había podido enfrentar a los DigiDestinados con sus propias manos, ¿qué le impedía hacerlo en ese momento?

—Clarisse.

Ella se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de PiccoClownmon. Se enfureció mucho más al darse cuenta de que su Digimon había perdido la Digievolución.

— ¿Qué mierda ha pasado contigo? —exigió saber ella.

PiccoClownmon no se inmutó siquiera ante el desinterés de su compañera humana.

—He encontrado a los humanos —respondió PiccoClownmon—. Están armados, poseen poderes increíbles.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Me topé con una máquina de color rojo. No pude dañarla, me fue imposible hacerle siquiera un rasguño.

— ¿Una máquina? ¿Te refieres a un Digimon robot?

—No. Era algo distinto.

Clarisse no necesitó más explicaciones.

Poco le importó obtener más respuestas o más información. Tanto ella como PiccoClownmon supieron que había llegado el momento de poner las cartas sobre el asunto. Así que ella levantó su DigiLector y dijo:

—Transferencia de Zona.

El portal, de colores oscuros, se abrió frente a sus ojos. Miró a Gizamon y le indicó permanecer frente a los monitores, para hacerse cargo de cualquier dificultad que pudiese presentarse. Introdujo a PiccoClownmon en su DigiLector y entró al portal.

Había llegado el momento de que Clarisse Okada se hiciera presente en el campo de batalla.

El grupo de DigiDestinados llegó a una vieja casona, sucia y abandonada, cuyo hedor era por demás desagradable. Chuumon y Numemon, quien se había unido al grupo sin llamar la atención de nadie, no parecían sentir molestias al estar en aquél lugar.

— ¿Qué clase de pocilga es esta? —se quejó Lelouch.

Nene tuvo que tirar de su brazo derecho para obligarlo a entrar al refugio.

Ni bien se encontraron dentro de la casona, Mimi fue aplastada por aquél Digimon de color amarillo que saltó sobre ella.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! —exclamó de nuevo.

Hubo risas nuevamente. Yuu fue quien se encargó de ayudar a que Mimi se pusiera nuevamente en pie. Al fijarse en el ser que la había recibido de forma tan efusiva, Mimi sólo esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y exclamó:

— ¡Sukamon, tú también estás aquí!

Katsura esbozó una mueca de desagrado, le era imposible comprender la razón por la que a Mimi le agradaba tanto encontrarse con ese tipo de Digimon tan desagradables.

— ¡Mimi, has vuelto para tener una cita conmigo! —exclamó Sukamon, haciéndose acreedor a un golpe por parte de la chica.

Nuevamente hubo risas, risas que Lelouch no compartió. Al darse cuenta de ello, Nene tuvo que intervenir.

—Chuumon, ¿te importaría ponernos al tanto de todo lo que está ocurriendo en esta Zona?

El pequeño ratón rosado asintió. Saltó de nuevo para posarse al centro de la habitación y habló, diciendo todo lo que los DigiDestinados hubieran preferido nunca escuchar.

—SkullScorpiomon ha tomado el control de esta Zona. Hemos intentado defendernos, pero todos han muerto. Él los ha asesinado. Se alimenta con los Datos de los Digimon que destruye para hacerse más fuerte.

—Gracias a eso, la Zona ha quedado casi totalmente deshabitada —intervino Sukamon.

— ¿Cuántos sobrevivientes quedan? —quiso saber Taiki.

—Sukamon y yo nos hemos ocultado aquí desde que inició la invasión de SkullScorpiomon —informó Chuumon—. De los demás no sabemos nada, pero sabemos que algunos están con vida en otros escondites.

— ¿Cómo lo saben? —inquirió Kiriha.

— ¿Tienen comunicación con ellos? —inquirió Nene.

Chuumon negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando SkullScorpiomon apareció, dijo que destruiría la Zona entera cuando se hubiera apoderado de los Datos de todos sus habitantes —informó Sukamon—. Es por eso que Chuumon y yo hemos estado intentando escapar de él.

—Parecen simples habladurías —dijo Kiriha, pensativo, y continuó hablando dirigiendo su atención únicamente hacia Taiki—. En realidad me parece imposible que un Digimon pueda obtener tanto poder como para destruir una Zona entera.

Taiki asintió, aunque no quería mencionar lo ocurrido en la Zona Magma para evitar angustiar a sus nuevos amigos.

— ¿Qué tipo de vigilancia hay en la Torre Oscura de esta Zona? —preguntó Zero.

El semblante de Chuumon se ensombreció en ese momento.

—No lo sabemos —dijo—. Quienes se acercan a esos territorios, jamás vuelven.

El grupo entero intercambió miradas, compartiendo un mismo pensamiento. Obedeciendo a un impulso, Nene dio un paso al frente y dijo:

—Yo iré a inspeccionar el terreno. Sparrowmon y yo sobrevolaremos los alrededores de la Torre Oscura.

—No te permitiré ir sola —se negó Lelouch—. Iré contigo.

Ella negó con la cabeza a su vez.

—Tal y como Chuumon ha dicho, será peligroso que cualquiera se acerque a la Torre Oscura —dijo la chica—. Si va alguno de nosotros a inspeccionar, debe ser alguien que pueda defenderse de cualquier dificultad.

Ella no se inmutó al ver la mirada de desaprobación de Zero.

—Tampoco yo puedo permitir que te arriesgues de esa manera, Nene —intervino Taiki con firmeza—. Alguno de nosotros tendrá que acompañarte.

La joven Idol se preparó para negarse, alegando que no era necesario tener protección, pero sus quejas fueron ahogadas por la voz de Kiriha cuando él anunció con su voz indiferente:

—Yo iré con ella.

Lelouch miró a ambos con el entrecejo fruncido, manteniéndose en silencio para evitar entrar en controversias. No confiaba en Kiriha, no podía decir que el chico rubio se hubiese ganado su confianza como Taiki había hecho en la Zona anterior. En ese momento le fue imposible comprender la razón por la cual no podía decir tan abiertamente lo que quería que Kiriha escuchara. No podía entender la razón por la que le costaba tanto decir: _Si algo pasa con ella, tú lo pagarás caro_.

Al ver a Nene y Kiriha alejarse, Kira desvió su mirada cuando una figura llamó su atención en la distancia. Pudo verlo desde una de las ventanas de la casona. Era un Digimon de forma humanoide el que la miraba fijamente desde una montaña de basura. Se encontraba a contraluz, así que ella sólo pudo observar el contorno de su figura. Pero eso bastó para reconocerlo, así como para saber que la mirada tan cálida e intensa que el ser le dedicaba no podía pertenecer a un Digimon cualquiera. La chica acarició el elástico de sus gafas de aviador, musitando para sí misma y sin llamar la atención de nadie:

— ¿Agunimon…?


	43. Capítulo XLI: La Zona Arena

XLI

Enfrentamiento en la Zona Arena

—Señor SkullScorpiomon, un Digimon está acercándose a nosotros.

Aquél malvado Digimon cuyo cuerpo estaba hecho de huesos se acercó lentamente al centro de comando. Un pequeño Elecmon era el encargado de manejar el sistema de vigilancia, era un pequeño Digimon que ni siquiera se inmutaba al sentir la presencia de ese Digimon a sus espaldas.

SkullScorpiomon soltó un leve gruñido cuando vio a un Sparrowmon, en compañía de dos humanos, acercándose lentamente a los límites de la Torre Oscura.

—Son Nene Amano y Kiriha Aonuma —dijo SkullScorpiomon con su voz cavernosa—, la señora Clarisse nos ha hablado de ellos.

— ¿Quiere que los aniquile?

—No, déjalos acercarse. Yo me encargaré de ellos.

SkullScorpiomon y Elecmon se giraron al escuchar la voz de una mujer que no debía escucharse dentro de la cabina de comando. No se inmutaron siquiera cuando vieron aparecer a aquella chica rubia, que iba acompañada por PiccoClownmon.

Clarisse esbozaba una expresión fría.

—Haz un acercamiento —ordenó Clarisse a Elecmon—. Quiero ver más de cerca a ese par de malditos.

Elecmon obedeció.

En la pantalla aparecieron Nene y Kiriha, sobre el lomo de Sparrowmon, ambos con los Xros Loaders en las manos y mirando en todas direcciones, estaban alerta ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso. El _Geass_ de Nene brillaba incandescentemente, no importaba que ella tuviese los ojos entrecerrados a causa de la tormenta de arena. Su ambición se apoderó de ella en ese momento. Debía poseer el poder que Nene portaba en su ojo derecho. Cerró los puños con fuerza e irguió un poco el cuello, diciendo:

—PiccoClownmon, es hora de entrar en acción.

Él asintió y la chica realizó el _ritual_ de Digievolución para que PiccoClownmon pudiese transformarse en Piedmon.

Ofendido, SkullScorpiomon decidió intervenir.

—Mi señora, usted me ha pedido que me encargue de retener a los DigiDestinados que llegaran a esta Zona —le recordó.

—Bueno, ahora estoy relevándote de tu trabajo —le espetó ella—. Ya se han cometido demasiados errores, esos Elegidos deben ser aniquilados antes de que sigan interfiriendo en mis planes. Tú ya no me sirves en absoluto, ninguno de ustedes tiene más razones para permanecer con vida.

SkullScorpiomon no tuvo siquiera una mínima oportunidad de defenderse. Piedmon, al escuchar que su compañera humana había terminado de hablar, sacó de debajo de sus mangas un pañuelo de color blanco que lanzó sobre SkullScorpiomon y Elecmon. Escucharon gritar a los dos Digimon, que se retorcían debajo del pañuelo que había crecido hasta adoptar el tamaño suficiente para poder cubrir ambos cuerpos. Cuando ambos dejaron de moverse, Piedmon retiró el pañuelo y tomó en sus manos el par de muñecos diminutos en los que se habían transformado los dos Digimon. Se los entregó inmediatamente a Clarisse, quien los tomó en sus propias manos y los miró durante un breve instante.

—Si quieres que algo salga bien, debes hacerlo tú misma —dijo para sí y destruyó ambos muñecos, presionándolos con toda la fuerza que poseía en sus puños.

Dejó caer los restos de los muñecos al suelo y echó a caminar para salir de la Torre Oscura, seguida por su fiel compañero Digimon.

Cuando ambos se retiraron del centro de comando, los restos de los muñecos se transformaron en una nube de Datos.

Nene no recordaba lo que era estar tan cerca de Kiriha Aonuma. Especialmente viajando sobre el lomo de Sparrowmon, donde era necesario tener demasiada cercanía. Si él se hubiese sostenido de la cintura de Nene, todo hubiera sido mucho más incómodo. Afortunadamente para ambos, Kiriha no era el tipo de persona que disfrutaba de tener ese tipo de acercamientos con las personas. Y de haber sido así, quizá habrían despertado la verdadera ira de Zero que aún seguía dormida.

Sparrowmon se detuvo cuando la Torre Oscura quedaba sólo a casi cincuenta metros de distancia. Nene y Kiriha sabían que estaban arriesgándose demasiado al estar tan cerca del enemigo, pero era necesario tomar ciertos riesgos si realmente querían llevar información útil a sus amigos que aún esperaban en el escondite de Chuumon y Sukamon.

Parecía ser que al regresar sólo podrían decir: _Lo sentimos, pero no hemos descubierto nada._

—Quizá SkullScorpiomon se deshace de los Digimon que llegan por tierra únicamente —sugirió Nene—. Debe ser por eso que no hemos encontrado ninguna dificultad.

— ¿Dices que todos los Digimon que habitan esta Zona pueden moverse únicamente por tierra? —preguntó Kiriha.

—Sólo intento encontrar una explicación —respondió Nene encogiéndose de hombros—. No consigo entender cómo es que todo está tan tranquilo. La otra opción que parece tener lógica es que SkullScorpiomon no se ha percatado de que nosotros estamos aquí.

Kiriha negó con la cabeza.

—No —dijo el muchacho—. Si SkullScorpiomon ha conquistado esta Zona, significa que es un Digimon astuto. Pensar que podemos burlarlo tan fácilmente podría ser el mayor error que cometamos.

— ¿Qué hacer entonces? —Preguntó Nene, casi hablando para sí misma—. No podemos volver así como así al escondite, pero tampoco podemos permanecer suspendidos en el aire, esperando a que algo suceda.

—Aquí somos un blanco fácil —dijo Kiriha—. Si no decidimos qué hacer, tendremos que volver antes de que SkullScorpiomon intente aniquilarnos.

— ¿Deberíamos averiguar lo que ocurre si intentamos acercarnos por tierra? —Sugirió Nene—. Podríamos lanzar un ataque a la arena que rodea la Torre Oscura, o atacar ese lugar directamente. Esa parece ser la única manera de descubrir qué clase de defensas posee ese Digimon.

Kiriha asintió.

—Hazlo.

—Sparrowmon —dijo Nene—, dispara tu _Random Lasser_ hacia la Torre Oscura.

— ¡A la orden! —respondió Sparrowmon.

Los disparos de Sparrowmon se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia la Torre Oscura, impactándola en uno de los costados y levantando pequeñas nubes de polvo. No hubo ninguna reacción.

—Eso descarta la presencia de campos de fuerza —dijo Kiriha—. Sparrowmon, intenta ahora disparando hacia la arena del suelo que se encuentra más cerca de la base.

— ¡Sí!

Nada ocurrió.

Los disparos de Sparrowmon sólo lograron hacer que se levantara un poco de arena en el sitio donde los láseres cayeron. No se activó ninguna medida de seguridad, ningún Digimon apareció para persuadirlos de dejar de atacar.

Era como si la Torre Oscura estuviese totalmente vacía.

—Esto no me da buena espina —dijo Nene con recelo—. ¿Qué tipo de enemigo no te devuelve los ataques? ¿No piensa defenderse, acaso?

—Es imposible que la Torre Oscura esté vacía —respondió Kiriha—. Tienes razón, es sospechoso.

— ¡Miren, ahí abajo!

Ambos miraron hacia donde Sparrowmon señalaba, quedándose totalmente anonadados.

Era una chica rubia que vestía con colores oscuros. Iba acompañada por un Piedmon que levitaba a un lado de ella. La chica sujetaba un aparato de color negro en sus manos. A pesar de la distancia, casi como si su sentido de la vista se hubiera agudizado, Nene distinguió de inmediato lo que la chica misteriosa sujetaba.

—Ese aparato es similar a lo que usan Kira y Katsura —dijo Nene.

— ¿Crees que esa chica sea alguna aliada de ellas dos? —preguntó Kiriha.

Nene negó con la cabeza.

—No —dijo—. Será mejor que tengamos cuidado.

Kiriha no pudo decir más, pues ambos sólo pudieron ver ese intenso resplandor que salía de las manos de Piedmon. Quedaron cegados por un momento y lo siguiente que sintieron fue el intenso dolor que recorría sus cuerpos.

El recorrido en el Trailmon pronto se convirtió en algo aburrido, largo y tedioso. La angustia de Zoe le impidió mirar por la ventana para revivir viejos momentos que estaban enterrados en su memoria. Al sólo poder pensar en Kouichi, la chica decidió mirar la pantalla de su D-Scan para comunicarse con sus DigiSpirits. Kazemon y Zephyrmon se limitaban a asentir o negar con la cabeza, según fuese el caso. Sus respuestas, por supuesto, no eran para nada alentadoras.

El mal presentimiento aún estaba arraigado en el interior de Zoe. Era una sensación desagradable que le impedía respirar correctamente. Soltó un pesado suspiro y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, en un intento de encontrar el lado positivo de las cosas.

La explosión ocurrió entonces, causando que Trailmon se balanceara peligrosamente en las vías. Ella fue a dar al otro lado del vagón, golpeándose la cabeza contra una de las ventanas. Un tanto aturdida, intentó levantarse. Se dirigió torpemente hacia una de las ventanas para saber lo que ocurría. Al no poder ver nada, habló en voz alta para que Trailmon le diera respuestas.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, Trailmon? ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Su respuesta fue una segunda explosión, mucho más fuerte que la primera.

Zoe soltó un grito cuando vio desaparecer la mitad del cuerpo de Trailmon. Algo, alguien, estaba robando su DigiCode. Furiosa e indignada, Zoe saltó e invocó los poderes de uno de sus DigiSpirits. Zephyrmon fue la afortunada que apareció, justo a tiempo pues Trailmon soltó un último grito antes de estallar en una nube de Datos gigantesca. La ira se reflejó en los ojos de Zephyrmon cuando tuvo frente a ella a su enemigo, oculto detrás de una nube de humo. Al disiparse lo único que los separaba, Zephyrmon retrocedió y permitió que la sorpresa se reflejara en sus ojos por un breve instante.

—No puede ser… —musitó—. ¿Beowolfmon…?

Era él, de eso no había duda.

Zephyrmon soltó un grito de dolor cuando el sable de Beowolfmon se impactó contra el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo. Se recuperó del golpe y contraatacó, lanzando una ventisca que logró sacarle a Beowolfmon de encima. Él tomó a Zephyrmon por el cuello para lanzarla hacia arriba, aprovechando el momento para atacar con su _Cazador Diurno_. Las llamas salieron de su sable e impactaron a Zephyrmon. Ella volvió al ataque a pesar de todo, lanzando su _Energía Poderosa_ que Beowolfmon esquivó. La _Luz Purificadora_ de Beowolfmon apareció entonces, cegando a Zephyrmon durante un instante.

 _El milagro_ ocurrió entonces.

— ¡Cuidado, Zephyrmon!

Ella sintió cuando aquellos brazos cálidos se enroscaron alrededor de su cuerpo, en un intento de sacarla del peligro. Escuchó también que aquella voz tan familiar lanzaba su técnica del _Estallido Solar_. Cuando recuperó la vista, Beowolfmon ya estaba alejándose a toda velocidad. Y él, el Digimon alado que le había salvado la vida, se encontraba de espaldas hacia ella.

—Aldamon —dijo Zephyrmon—. ¿Eres…? ¿Eres tú…?

Él se mantuvo en silencio y simplemente desapareció, echando a volar a toda velocidad hacia el horizonte.

Nene se levantó trabajosamente, sintiéndose totalmente sorprendida de que hubiera permanecido consciente a pesar de haber caído desde tan alta altura. Escupió un poco de sangre y sintió que toda su espalda dolía como si alguien especialmente cruel le hubiera dejado caer un pesado yunque de hierro encima. Sintió de inmediato las manos de Kiriha sobre su espalda. Se giró un poco para mirarlo, sólo para descubrir que un poco de sangre corría por el lado izquierdo de la cabeza del muchacho.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó él.

Ella asintió, intentando parecer indiferente.

Por supuesto que no estaba bien.

Permitir que un Gloucester le disparara con un cañón de Hadrones era, seguramente, mucho menos doloroso.

—Ne-Nene…

Era la voz de Sparrowmon la que llamaba tan lastimeramente a la chica. Ella se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, para llegar hacia donde yacía su Digimon. Sparrowmon estaba herido, totalmente debilitado. Nene no tuvo más opción que devolverlo al interior del Xros Loader para que él pudiese recuperarse.

—Tendré que robar ahora tu Xros Loader, Nene Amano —dijo la voz fría y abrumadora de Clarisse—. ¿Era necesario arruinar así mis planes? Lo único que yo quería era aniquilar a tu Digimon mientras estuviese en los aires. Se ha fortalecido, eso es maravilloso. Otros Digimon no pueden resistir cuando el _Hechizo Final_ de Piedmon los impacta.

Nene y Kiriha adoptaron posiciones de pelea cuando tuvieron enfrente a la chica rubia.

La mirada de Clarisse se enfocó solamente en el ojo derecho de Nene durante una larga fracción de segundo. Sonrió con malicia e irguió un poco su cuello, así como Piedmon rió por lo bajo.

—Qué corazón tan frío debe tener un ser tan despiadado como tú, como para decir semejantes atrocidades sin inmutarse… —le espetó Nene—. No permitiré que tú o ese Digimon que te acompaña le hagan daño a Sparrowmon. Si quieres hacerle daño, tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

—Y sobre el mío —secundó Kiriha.

Clarisse rió.

—Cuánto fuego hay en tu interior, Nene Amano… —comentó la chica rubia con frialdad y esbozando una sonrisa cruel—. Si no supiera ya lo que eres en verdad, diría que incluso me haces sentir un poco intimidada.

Ofendida y furiosa, Nene respondió:

—Mi nombre completo es Nene Amano Li Britannia.

Recargó a Mervamon tras haber dicho aquello, así como Kiriha se encargó de hacer aparecer a Greymon y a MailBirdramon. Piedmon atacó en ese momento, lanzando sus cuatro espadas contra los Digimon de Kiriha. MailBirdramon se protegió a sí mismo, y a Greymon, cubriéndose con sus alas. Las espadas rebotaron y volvieron a las manos de Piedmon, pocos segundos antes de que Mervamon atacara al siniestro payaso con su _Heartbreak Shot_. La técnica de Mervamon no causó daño alguno. Piedmon contraatacó con su _Hechizo Final_ , ataque que Mervamon contuvo cubriéndose con la Olympia. La fuerza de la técnica de Piedmon la hizo retroceder un poco, pero pronto encontró dentro de sí la fuerza para devolver el ataque. Piedmon pudo desviar el _Hechizo Final_ , haciendo que éste se impactara contra Greymon. No conforme con eso, lanzó dos de sus espadas contra Mervamon. Ella consiguió esquivarlas por poco, causando que el filo de una de las espadas cortara un poco de su cabello. Lanzó un golpe con la _Olympia_ al mismo tiempo que Greymon atacaba con una potente llamarada. Piedmon retrocedió un poco y lanzó una pequeña daga que sacó de debajo de su manga. Kiriha actuó en ese momento, diciendo las palabras:

— ¡Greymon! ¡MailBirdramon! ¡DigiXros!

Sparrowmon salió del nuevo del Xros Loader de Nene cuando MetalGreymon se hizo presente y destruía la daga con ayuda del metal que cubría su cuerpo. El Digimon de Nene se colocó al frente de la joven Idol y disparó cinco ráfagas de su _Random Lasser_ para mantener a raya a Piedmon.

— ¡Sparrowmon, vuelve al Xros Loader! —ordenó Nene.

—No —respondió el aludido—. ¡Nene, yo también quiero pelear! ¡Puedo hacerlo!

Nene hubiera querido negarse, pero sabía bien que los poderes de Mervamon no serían suficientes para vencer a Piedmon. Así que asintió, a regañadientes, y exclamó:

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Mervamon! ¡Sparrowmon! ¡DigiXros!

JetMervamon se colocó a un lado de MetalGreymon, ambos protegían a sus compañeros humanos y habían adoptado posiciones de ataque. Estaban total y completamente listos para luchar, sin dar tregua.

Nene y Kiriha no se confiaron a pesar que sus Digimon habían unido sus fuerzas, no podían quedarse tan tranquilos mientras Clarisse estuviese sonriendo de esa manera tan despreocupada y abrumadora. Nene y Kiriha vieron cómo ella levantaba un poco su DigiLector, con la misma actitud indiferente que Kiriha solía utilizar. Los labios de ella se movieron un poco cuando pronunció algunas palabras que fueron ahogadas por el sonido, similar a un rugido, que Piedmon emitió al cambiar su nivel de Digievolución. Una intensa luz de color negro salió del DigiLector de Clarisse y una ventisca de aire gélido corrió entre los presentes. Al disiparse la luz, el mórbido Digimon con forma de una serpiente hecha de remedos había tomado el lugar de Piedmon. Las pupilas de Nene se contrajeron y Kiriha soltó un juramento en voz baja.

Clarisse rió nuevamente.

— ¿Qué clase de Digimon es ese? —preguntó Nene, impactada y perturbada.

No obtuvo respuesta.

—Ha sido un calentamiento agradable, amigos míos —dijo Clarisse sin borrar su siniestra sonrisa—, pero me temo que no podemos jugar durante más tiempo con ustedes, por más que quisiéramos hacerlo. Mastermon —añadió mirando a la serpiente—, _Data Breaker_ y _Time Freeze_. Es hora de terminar con esto.

Obedeciendo a un impulso, Kiriha protegió a Nene cubriéndola con sus brazos cuando la onda de un oscuro color verde se desprendió del cuerpo de Mastermon. Ambos se separaron al instante, al sentir que el aire que los rodeaba se volvía un poco más pesado. Vieron los granos de arena suspendidos en el aire, formando ondas y espirales congeladas en la nada.

El tiempo se había detenido, pero ellos seguían moviéndose.

Nene cubrió su ojo derecho con una mano al sentir un intenso y abrazador ardor, casi como si hubiera utilizado el poder de su _Geass_. Kiriha colocó su propia mano sobre el hombro de la chica, ella negó con la cabeza para comunicar que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Los ojos de Mastermon emitieron un intenso brillo de color rojo. Nene y Kiriha miraron entonces sus Xros Loaders, al percibir las descargas de electricidad estáticas que emanaban de ellos. Las pantallas se habían apagado, los Xros Loaders eran inservibles. Clarisse esbozó una vez más su gélida sonrisa y dijo, sin bajar el brazo con el que sostenía el DigiLector:

— Reload, Lucemon.

El bello ángel, que estaba en el Falldown Mode apareció frente a la chica y lanzó dos esferas de luz, una de color blanco y una de color negro, que se impactaron al instante contra JetMervamon y MetalGreymon.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que Lelouch y Nunally no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Al pasar la conmoción, ambos se llevaron la mayor sorpresa de la vida al descubrir que todos sus compañeros se habían quedado paralizados. Nunally permaneció siempre cerca de su hermano, pues temía acercarse a cualquiera de los demás y que eso significara que también ella quedaría paralizada. Dirigió una triste mirada hacia Tagiru, quien no podía sonreírle y decirle que todo estaba en orden.

—Hermano, ¿qué está sucediendo? —le preguntó la pequeña a Lelouch.

Él parecía conocer a la perfección la respuesta.

—Es posible que algo haya ocurrido desde la Torre Oscura —explicó su hermano—. El tiempo se ha detenido, esto sólo puede ser obra de un Digimon.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora, hermano? ¿Por qué no nos ha afectado a nosotros?

La expresión de Lelouch se endureció.

—No lo sé, pero nada de esto me agrada. Tengo un mal presentimiento… Iré a buscar a Nene —decidió de forma sucinta—, ella podría estar en peligro.

Nunally lo tomó con fuerza por el brazo derecho, diciendo con suplicante desesperación:

— ¡No, no te vayas! ¡Hermano, tengo miedo!

Él intentó esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora y tomó a su hermana por ambas manos, diciendo con la voz amigable que, él sabía, era lo único que lograría hacer que Nunally dejara de sentirse de esa manera:

—Estaré bien. Tú debes quedarte aquí, en este lugar estarás mucho más segura que en el campo de batalla.

Besó la frente de su hermana y salió pitando del refugio.

Poco o nada le importaba no poseer un Digimon que pudiese protegerlo en caso de ser necesario. El poder de su _Geass_ y el amor que sentía por Nene era lo único que podía darle la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarse a cualquier enemigo.

Nene salió despedida hacia atrás cuando una onda expansiva pudo alcanzarla. Se levantó inmediatamente, al mismo tiempo que Kiriha se colocaba frente a ella para darle un par de segundos de ventaja mientras lograba recuperarse. Lucemon tenía a JetMervamon sujeta por el cuello, presionaba la garganta de la sensual mujer con tanta fuerza que ella no podía respirar. Para liberarla de su suplicio, Lucemon lanzó a JetMervamon contra MetalGreymon, causando una gigantesca explosión. Al ver que los dos Digimon no podían levantarse, Nene extendió su brazo derecho con el que sostenía el Xros Loader y exclamó:

— ¡Reload, Monitormon!

No hubo respuesta.

La chica miró su Xros Loader, impactada y confundida.

— ¡Reload, Monitormon! —insistió, sin éxito.

Clarisse rió por lo bajo.

—No funcionará, Nene Amano —dijo la chica rubia—. El _Data Breaker_ de Mastermon impide el funcionamiento de todos los aparatos electrónicos que se encuentren cerca de nosotros. Eso incluye los Xros Loaders.

—Ese es un truco sucio y muy bajo —le espetó Kiriha—. Impedirles a tus enemigos que se defiendan no es más que un acto de cobardía.

Clarisse se limitó a reír de nuevo.

Por supuesto que era un truco sucio. Después de todo, ¿cuándo se había visto que Clarisse Okada _jugara limpio_?

Lucemon lanzó una esfera de luz de color negro contra JetMervamon, para luego lanzarse sobre los dos Digimon de Nene y Kiriha y atacarlos a punta de una ráfaga de puñetazos. Kiriha, enfurecido al ver que MetalGreymon no podía levantarse, exclamó:

— ¡Resiste, MetalGreymon! ¡No podemos rendirnos ahora!

—Por supuesto que no vamos a rendirnos… —secundó Nene y citó a su amado líder de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros al añadir—: Estamos aquí para defender a aquellos que no pueden defenderse de los más poderosos. ¡Así que levántate, JetMervamon! ¡Podemos ganar esta batalla!

JetMervamon, contagiada por el valor de Nene, asintió y disparó con sus rayos _lasser_ para alejar a Lucemon el tiempo suficiente como para que ella y MetalGreymon pudiesen recuperar el aliento. Kiriha y Nene sonrieron satisfechos, con ese mismo aire que los distinguía como lo que antes habían sido: generales de sus propios ejércitos.

— ¡MetalGreymon! —Exclamó Kiriha—. ¡Puedes derrotar a Lucemon sin necesidad de Digievolucionar! ¡Confío en ti!

MetalGreymon asintió y lanzó una potente llamarada que logró golpear a Lucemon. El ángel demoniaco volvió al ataque, embistiendo con fuerza a MetalGreymon para luego utilizar sus esferas de luz. Los ataques de Lucemon era interceptados por JetMervamon, quien aprovechaba la cercanía para golpear a Lucemon con sus propios puños.

Por un segundo, Kiriha y Nene en realidad creyeron que podrían salir victoriosos.

Ninguno de ellos se imaginaba lo que estaba por ocurrir.

JetMervamon logró someter a Lucemon, sujetándolo con fuerza para que MetalGreymon pudiese lanzar una de sus técnicas más poderosas. Clarisse no se inmutó, siempre permaneció indiferente. MetalGreymon preparó el disparo y entonces, se interrumpió al escuchar la voz de un muchacho que exclamaba:

— ¡Nene!

JetMervamon y Nene reconocieron la voz inmediatamente. Nene, con el corazón sobresaltado, intentó correr para evitar que Lelouch entrara en el campo de batalla. JetMervamon, distraída, fue abatida por Lucemon. Cayó al suelo, fuera de combate, y Lucemon aprovechó el momento para lanzar dos esferas de luz, una de color blanco y la otra de color negro, en contra del muchacho moreno que se acercaba a toda velocidad. Nene quiso interponerse, pero Kiriha la tomó con fuerza por ambos brazos para evitar que ella se colocara en la línea de fuego. Lelouch se detuvo en seco cuando las luces de Lucemon comenzaron a cegarlo y entonces, forcejeando con Kiriha para poder liberarse, Nene exclamó:

— ¡Lelouch, no!

Gritó con tal fuerza que su garganta lo resintió y sintió el calor abrazador en su ojo derecho cuando el poder del _Geass_ se activó. Un resplandor de luz de color rojo se desprendió de su _Geass_ y se impactó contra las luces de Lucemon, causando así una intensa explosión que dejó a toda la Zona Arena viendo solamente con la atmósfera de color blanco que precedía al descubrimiento de los estragos.


	44. Capítulo XLII: El Guardián

XLII

El Guardián Enviado por Ophanimon

Lelouch bajó lentamente su brazo derecho, con el que había intentado cubrirse del ataque del ángel demoniaco. Se sintió impactado cuando se dio cuenta de la razón por la cual las luces de Lucemon no habían podido golpearlo. Frente a él, a un par de centímetros de distancia solamente, se encontraba un campo de fuerza traslúcido que tenía la forma del _Geass_ que, él reconoció, era el mismo que CC llevaba en la frente. Era de color rojo y despedía una luz cálida, una luz que le hacía sentir de la misma forma que cuando estaba con…

— ¡Lelouch!

El campo de fuerza desapareció en cuanto Nene pudo liberarse del agarre de Kiriha, quien aún la mantenía sujeta para evitar que ella pudiese salir herida. Los brazos de la joven Idol se enroscaron alrededor de los brazos de Lelouch. Impactado, él no pudo devolver el abrazo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

La voz de Kiriha devolvió a Lelouch a la realidad. Fulminó al chic rubio con la mirada y finalmente pudo devolver el abrazo a Nene. Se separaron inmediatamente y Lelouch se aseguró de que la chica estuviese en una pieza. Al corroborarlo, pudo estar tranquilo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Nene, ignorando por completo el intenso ardor que sentía en su ojo derecho—. ¿Por qué no te has quedado en el refugio?

— ¿Y por qué el _Time Freeze_ de Mastermon no te ha afectado?

Nene se colocó frente a Lelouch en cuanto escuchó la voz de Clarisse. Lelouch, al no querer seguir siendo el protegido de la joven Idol, se colocó a un lado de su amada. Si bien no se atrevía a adoptar una posición de ataque, bastó con esbozar la expresión fría de Zero. Clarisse, sosteniendo la mirada del muchacho como si estuviesen ambos en una competencia por ver quién podía ser más frío e intimidante, se limitó a cruzarse de brazos.

—Aonuma y Amano no podían ser afectados por el _Time Freeze_ —siguió diciendo Clarisse esbozando su expresión de pocos amigos, fue necesario dirigirle una severa mirada a Lucemon para que el ángel demoniaco detuviera su siguiente ataque—. Pero tú, tú y los demás…

Reprimió un ataque de ira.

La frustración no era una emoción que ella supiese controlar.

Lelouch no quiso responder.

—Tendré que encargarme de ambos en este lugar, entonces —decidió Clarisse y esbozó su sádica sonrisa.

Chasqueó los dedos y Lucemon actuó en ese momento. Lanzó una esfera de luz de color negro en contra de los tres humanos que se habían atrevido a enfrentar a Clarisse. Los tres vieron llegar el ataque, así como retrocedieron cuando MetalGreymon se interpuso entre sus amigos y el ataque de Lucemon. De alguna manera, el metal de su cuerpo sirvió como un escudo perfecto que logró devolver el ataque, impactando de lleno a Lucemon. JetMervamon atacó a su vez, disparando una ráfaga de rayos _lasser_ cuya potencia fue mil veces mayor que la de costumbre. Lucemon embistió a la mujer y la batalla se reanudó, casi como si el _Geass_ de Nene hubiera reavivado las fuerzas de los dos Digimon.

La joven Idol y el 17° príncipe de Britannia se tomaron de las manos y entrelazaron sus dedos, sin dejar de mirar con frialdad y desprecio a la chica rubia. Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos sabía que la simple aparición de Lelouch había ayudado a que Clarisse comenzara a atar cabos. Si Lelouch no se había visto afectado por la técnica de Mastermon que podía detener el tiempo, ¿era posible que la hermana del muchacho tampoco hubiese sido congelada? Y de ser así, ¿en dónde estaría oculta?

Dibujó una sonrisa aún más ámplia en su rostro.

Sólo necesitaba la distracción perfecta para salir del campo de batalla y buscar a la hermana de Lelouch. De esa manera, podría tener a Nunally en su poder y su plan estaría un paso más cerca de estar completo.

Siguiendo las órdenes de su hermano, Nunally se ocultó dentro del refugio. Permaneció echa un ovillo en un rincón, abrazando sus rodillas e intentando hacer que su respiración fuera lo menos audible posible. No podía mirar a Tagiru, pues le causaba una desagradable sensación de miedo e incertidumbre saber que el enérgico muchacho no volvería a la normalidad a no ser que alguien hiciera _algo_. ¿Y qué podía hacer ella? ¿Cómo podía ayudarlo? No había ninguna tarea que nadie pudiese encomendarle. Al igual que su hermano, ella no era más que una intrusa en el Mundo Digital.

Levantó la mirada cuando su sentido del oído percibió el sonido producido por un ser de gran tamaño que caminaba hacia el refugio. Se ocultó detrás de un montículo de escombros y cubrió su boca con ambas manos, para evitar que cualquier sonido pudiese delatarla. El intruso, cuya simple presencia irradiaba una agradable calidez, entró lentamente al refugio. Nunally se aventuró a mirar brevemente por encima de la montaña de escombros, sintiendo que se quedaba sin aliento al ver que un Digimon humanoide y alado se encontraba caminando entre sus amigos. El Digimon miró con expresión neutral a Taiki y Tagiru, a quienes pudo reconocer perfectamente. Una breve expresión de nostalgia se reflejó en sus ojos al encontrarse con Bokomon y Neemon, quienes habían sido más que grandes amigos para él en otro tiempo. Entonces, caminó lentamente hacia la chica que se encontraba recargada en uno de los muros, esa misma chica de lacio cabello negro y que usaba gafas de aviador.

Sus gafas de aviador.

El Digimon la miró con lo que Nunally identificó como una mezcla de cariño y nostalgia. Fue rodeado entonces por un resplandor de color azul, similar a un lazo que encerró brevemente su cuerpo en un _huevecillo_. Al disiparse el resplandor, Nunally vio que el Digimon había desaparecido. En su lugar había un muchacho, vestido con colores pertenecientes a la escala de los cálidos y cuya expresión recordaba un poco a la de Taiki Kudou. Era la expresión digna de un líder. Era un poco más alto que la chica de las gafas de aviador, casi treinta centímetros más. Eso no le impidió sacarse uno de los guantes marrones que usaba, para dejar al descubierto su mano derecha y poder acariciar con delicadeza la mejilla de la chica del cabello negro. Su tacto era lento, dulce, derrochaba tanta ternura como si en algún tiempo hubiese sentido algo por ella. Bajó su mano entonces y retrocedió un par de pasos. El lazo de luz de color azul apareció nuevamente, cubriendo por completo su cuerpo y ayudándole a tomar la forma del Digimon alado. Miró entonces hacia el sitio donde los ojos de Nunally sobresalían por encima de los escombros.

Ella, aterrada, volvió a hacerse un ovillo.

El Digimon alado no avanzó hacia ella.

Tan sólo habló.

—Es peligroso que salgas —dijo—. Quédate aquí dentro hasta que alguno de tus amigos aparezca.

Nunally supo que esas palabras iban dirigidas hacia ella. Miró de nuevo desde su escondite cuando escuchó que ese Digimon comenzaba a alejarse. Fue así como la chica pudo ver que el ser alado le dirigía una última mirada a Kira, antes de emprender el vuelo y alejarse a toda velocidad.

JetMervamon, obedeciendo las órdenes de Zero, hacía todo lo posible para mantener a Lucemon a raya. De esa manera, para Lelouch fue sencillo encontrar la debilidad del ángel demoniaco: siempre retrocedía un poco antes de atacar. Miró entonces a Kiriha y dijo, hablando con la voz de Zero:

—Que MetalGreymon lance su ataque cuando el ángel retroceda.

—Lucemon —le informó Nene.

Lelouch puso los ojos en blanco, no era el momento de hacer aclaraciones.

Kiriha transmitió el plan a MetalGreymon, quien obedeció en el acto. MetalGreymon disparó un par de misiles que estallaron al impactarse contra Lucemon. Al disiparse la nube de humo, el ángel demoniaco contraatacó con una serie de fuertes puñetazos que lograron causar un par de abolladuras en el cuerpo de MetalGreymon. Kiriha endureció su expresión. Zero decidió evitar que su frustración se hiciera notar.

Clarisse rió con frialdad.

—Los poderes de sus patéticos Digimon no pueden compararse a los míos —alardeó la chica rubia—. No importa cuántos planes hagan, no existe ninguna forma en la que ustedes puedan vencerme. Mientras el _Data Breaker_ de Mastermon esté activado, sus Xros Loaders no funcionarán.

Acentuando las palabras de Clarisse, Lucemon asestó el golpe final contra JetMervamon. Ella cayó al suelo y la unión entre ambos Digimon de Nene se rompió. La chica corrió en auxilio de ambos, maldiciendo por lo bajo la imposibilidad de refugiarlos en el Xros Loader. Kiriha decidió actuar entonces, diciéndole a Lelouch sin dejar de mirar a la chica rubia que no parecía querer acallar su risa cruel.

—Si pudiera hacer la Súper Evolución, ZeekGreymon se encargaría de esos dos Digimon.

—Necesitamos un plan para destruir a Mastermon —secundó Nene—. Es la única manera de vencer a Lucemon.

—Eso, o encontrar alguna manera de burlar esa habilidad de Mastermon —asintió Lelouch.

Una llamarada que llegó del cielo fue lo que les dio a todos las respuestas que necesitaban. Todos esperaban que el fuego golpeara a Mastermon o a Lucemon, pero no fue así. Por el contrario, el fuego aterrizó en la tierra de nadie que separaba a ambos equipos y tomó la forma de un Digimon alado.

Nene y Kiriha lo reconocieron al instante.

—Nene —dijo Kiriha—, ¿no es ese uno de los Digimon que nos ayudó a vencer a Quartzmon?

—Sí —respondió Nene—. Es uno de ellos. Es el chico que podía transformarse en un Digimon.

Antes de que Nene pudiese pronunciar el nombre del muchacho, el Digimon alado hizo que su puño derecho se encendiera en llamas. Golpeó a Mastermon con tal fuerza que la serpiente hecha de remedos soltó un rugido a la hora de caer al suelo. Clarisse, con las pupilas contraídas y siendo víctima de un ataque de ira, dijo entre dientes:

—Aldamon…

El Digimon le devolvió esa gélida mirada y se colocó al frente de Nene, Kiriha y Lelouch. El protector silencioso había llegado al rescate.

—Yo te asesiné —reclamó Clarisse—. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

Aldamon no respondió aunque le habría encantado hacerlo. Se limitó a lanzar una ráfaga de misiles de fuego en contra de Mastermon, causando que éste perdiera su Digievolución y se transformara en PiccoClownmon. Clarisse no podía creerlo. Era imposible que su Digimon hubiese sido vencido de esa manera. Su propia frialdad le impidió arrodillarse cerca de PiccoClownmon para tomarlo en brazos. Por el contrario, fulminó a Aldamon con la mirada. Ya era tarde para hacer cualquier reclamo, pues la atmósfera del tiempo congelado comenzó a desaparecer así como los Xros Loaders de Nene y Kiriha recuperaron su funcionamiento. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

Era el momento de devolver los ataques con la fuerza multiplicada por mil.

Nene devolvió a Mervamon y Sparrowmon al interior del Xros Loader y Kiriha, esbozando una fría sonrisa, exclamó sin borrar su expresión indiferente:

— ¡MetalGreymon, Chou Shinka!

ZeekGreymon, poderoso e imponente, sólo necesitó un golpe de su tridente para destruir a Lucemon. La nube de Datos se elevó en el cielo, despertando la alegría de Nene y Lelouch. Pero cuando todos se giraron para enfrentar nuevamente a Clarisse, se dieron cuenta de que la chica rubia y PiccoClownmon habían desaparecido.

Kira sintió como si su cuerpo fuese recuperando poco a poco la movilidad. Eso le resultó extraño, pues no recordaba haberse sentido paralizada en ningún momento. Parecía que compañeros compartían esa sensación, pues todos se sentían liberados del agarrotamiento.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó…? —reclamó Yuu confundido.

—Siento como si me hubiera quedado dormido en una posición muy incómoda —secundó Tagiru estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

Kira se mantuvo en silencio, sólo llevando una mano a su mejilla con lentitud. En su piel podía sentir el tacto de alguna persona, como si alguien hubiese acariciado su rostro pocos segundos antes. Parecía totalmente ajena a la conversación, como si sus amigos no estuviesen ahí realmente y la única presencia perceptible fuera la del ser que la había acariciado. Su mente no tuvo que trabajar demasiado, pues pronto pudo darle un rostro y un nombre al dueño de ese tacto.

— ¡Tagiru!

Kira se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Nunally. Miró en esa dirección y sonrió al ver que la hermana de Lelouch dudaba si debía acercarse o no a Tagiru. El enérgico muchacho y la hermosa chica de los ojos púrpura compartían cálidas sonrisas y miradas que reflejaban algo más que simple cariño. Taiki y Yuu, esbozando sonrisas de cruel complicidad, empujaron a Tagiru por la espalda para que él pudiera reunirse con Nunally. Tagiru se quejó en voz alta, haciendo algo similar a una rabieta.

Katsura fue quien le puso fin a las risas de los demás, diciendo:

—No quiero ser _aguafiestas_ , pero Lamperouge ha desaparecido.

Antes de que todos pudiesen angustiarse, Nunally asintió y explicó:

—Mi hermano fue a buscar a Nene y al chico que decidió acompañarla, nosotros dos fuimos los únicos que no nos quedamos congelados como ustedes.

Todos intercambiaron miradas en ese momento, sin necesitar más explicaciones, y pensando una misma cosa: fuera lo que fuese que hubiera pasado, Lelouch no se había visto afectado. Y si había ocurrido así, entonces era más que evidente que el plan del enemigo era acorralar a Nene y Kiriha para… ¿Qué?

—Gracias por habernos salvado.

Las alas de Aldamon sólo dieron una sacudida al escuchar la voz de la joven Idol. Él se mantuvo en silencio, siempre dándoles la espalda a Nene, Kiriha y Lelouch.

— ¿Es que no has escuchado? —Reclamó Kiriha—. Podrías al menos responder a lo que ella te ha dicho.

Silencio.

Una corriente de aire pasó entre ellos, levantando los cabellos del trío de humanos que exigían la atención de Aldamon. Lelouch se irguió un poco antes de hablar.

—Poderes como los tuyos nos serían útiles. Nos serías de gran ayuda si te unieras a nuestro equipo.

Aldamon negó con la cabeza y finalmente respondió.

—Yo me encargaré de destruir la Torre Oscura. Ustedes vayan a la Zona Cielo, ahí estarán a salvo.

— ¡Aguarda! —Exclamó Nene, antes de que Aldamon emprendiese el escape—. ¡No puedes irte así como así! ¡Al menos dinos quién eres tú!

—Vayan a la Zona Cielo —repitió Aldamon—. Confíen en mí. Soy un enviado de la señora Ophanimon, ella me ha pedido que me asegure de que ustedes estarán seguros.

—Entonces, ¿te irás así como así? —reclamó Kiriha.

Aldamon asintió.

—Por favor —dijo, al mismo tiempo que extendía sus alas para levantar el vuelo—, díganle a Kira Yagami que… Que su padre está ansioso por verla.

Y despegó, sin decir más, dejando a Nene, Lelouch y Kiriha con una desagradable sensación de incertidumbre.


	45. Capítulo XLIII: El Castillo de Ophanimon

XLIII

Zona de Paz

El Castillo de Ophanimon

Clarisse volvió inmediatamente al Campo del Infierno, intentando hacer que todos esos sentimientos _humanos_ se apoderaran de ella. Pero no podía evitar que las palmas de sus manos se cubrieran con sudor frío, así como no podía regular el ritmo de sus latidos o de su respiración. Recargó su espada contra un muro y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, balbuceando con voz trémula:

— ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué pudo vencer a Mastermon…? ¿Cómo consiguió tanto poder…? —Se dejó caer en el suelo, sin despegar su pared de muro, y abrazó sus rodillas sin dejar de temblar—. Está vivo… Takuya Kanbara está vivo… Y si él ha vuelto, ¿significa que los demás también están en el Mundo Digital…?

Su temor se esfumó inmediatamente. Se levantó con un fluido movimiento y se dirigió al centro de comando para encontrarse con el Gizamon que estaba sentado frente a las pantallas.

—Gizamon —habló Clarisse, sobresaltando al pequeño Digimon—, busca a los Héroes Legendarios. Tienen que estar en alguna parte del Digimundo.

—Sí, mi señora.

—Envía a mis súbditos a derrotarlos cuando los encuentres. Quiero que absorban sus datos y los traigan aquí.

—Sí, mi señora.

Clarisse permaneció en silencio, observando cómo Gizamon accionaba las funciones del centro de comando para poder activar las cámaras de seguridad que vigilaban cada rincón del Mundo Digital. Ni bien habían pasado un par de segundos, Clarisse notó algo en una de las pantallas. Entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para observar con más claridad. Se trataba de un Digimon cuyo cuerpo tenía una forma sexy y femenina, un Digimon que sobrevolaba una Zona cubierta de hermosos jardines… Una Zona donde no había ninguna Torre Oscura.

—Gizamon, haz un acercamiento.

Fue PiccoClownmon quien habló, saliendo del DigiLector de Clarisse y Digievolucionando a voluntad para transformarse en Piedmon. Su compañera humana no se inmutó al sentir tan cerca la presencia del siniestro payaso, era casi como si estuviera pretendiendo que él no estaba allí.

Al hacer el acercamiento a la pantalla que Clarisse había señalado, el Digimon pudo verse con más claridad.

—Zephyrmon del Viento —dijo Piedmon, Clarisse asintió—. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Se acerca a la Zona Cielo —dijo la chica rubia entre dientes—. Ha burlado nuestra vigilancia. La Zona Cielo es vigilada por Beowolfmon y Duskmon, ¿cómo pudo ella llegar a ese lugar sin haberlos encontrado?

—Hay más, mi señora —informó Gizamon—. Mire, aquí.

Clarisse fijó su mirada en la pantalla donde Gizamon estaba haciendo un acercamiento.

Era la Zona Shinobi, donde una chica pelirroja, acompañada por un Digimon de color amarillo, intentaba entrar a la Torre Oscura. Clarisse cerró los puños con fuerza e intentó respirar con tranquilidad, logrando poco éxito en ello.

La furia estaba por llegar.

—Rika Nonaka y Renamon —informó Piedmon.

Clarisse asintió.

—Gizamon —dijo la chica—, envía más vigilantes a la Zona Shinobi y triplica la seguridad en el resto de las Zonas.

—Sí, mi señora.

Clarisse dirigió de nuevo su mirada a la pantalla donde aparecía Zephyrmon, sólo pensando en cuál podría ser la relación que tenía esa guerrera Digimon con la repentina presencia de Aldamon. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? ¿Qué fuerzas eran las que intentaban luchar contra ella?

El portal se abrió en la Zona Cielo, causando un gran revuelo entre los Digimon que se encontraban cerca del vórtice luminoso. Fue el recibimiento más cálido que todos habían tenido hasta ese momento. Ni bien el grupo hubo salido del vórtice, se sintieron aplastados por la cantidad de criaturas que se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

— ¡Son ellos, son ellos! —Exclamó un Piximon que usaba un sombrero de policía.

— ¡Sí, son ellos! —Secundó un pequeño Puttimon—. ¡Qué alegría!

Lelouch esbozó una mueca de desagrado cuando aquél mismo Puttimon saltó para posarse sobre su cabeza. Nene rió y tomó al pequeño Digimon en brazos, aunque Puttimon saltó de nuevo pues había encontrado cierta comodidad en los cabellos de Lelouch.

—Parece que ese pequeño se ha encariñado contigo —le comentó Akari al chico moreno.

Lelouch sólo soltó un suspiro.

— ¡Bueno, bueno! ¡Vamos, todos apártense! —Exclamó Shoutmon tras haber salido del Xros Loader de Taiki—. ¿Quién está a cargo de esta Zona? Necesitamos que nos pongan al tanto.

Pero ninguno de los Digimon que los rodeaban dio respuestas. Los vítores, las sonrisas y los abrazos no se detuvieron en ningún momento. Nunally estaba encantada, especialmente cuando el cariñoso Puttimon accedió a quedarse en sus brazos. Fue necesaria la intervención de otra voz, una voz autoritaria que acudió para averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Una voz que movió algo en las memorias de Kira y Katsura.

— ¡Hey, ustedes! ¡Dispérsense y vuelvan a sus tareas!

Los Digimon comenzaron a apartarse lentamente, pues la simple presencia de aquél muchacho era por demás intimidante. Especialmente cuando él se cruzaba de brazos, haciendo lucir sus bien trabajados bíceps. El chico y su compañero, un Agumon, se detuvieron en seco cuando hicieron contacto visual con aquella chica de las gafas de aviador. Ambos sonrieron, la del chico era una sonrisa encantadora.

—Así que finalmente han llegado —dijo él—. Estábamos esperándolos a todos.

Kira dio un par de pasos hacia adelante para acercarse más a él, en un intento de descubrir si todo aquello no era simplemente una ilusión. Estando frente a frente, el chico le tendió una mano a Kira para estrecharla. Ella se llevó una sorpresa de muerte al poder tocarlo, al poder sentirlo. Lo miró de nuevo y dijo, incrédula:

— ¿Masaru? ¿Eres tú?

Él volvió a sonreír y respondió, irguiendo un poco su cuello.

—Sí, soy yo. Masaru Daimon, el luchador invencible.

Kira sintió que se desmayaría. Tal fue su sorpresa, que Katsura tuvo que acudir junto a ella para sujetarla por los hombros. La chica sólo tartamudeó, siendo relevada por Taiki y Tagiru. Ambos muchachos acudieron con Masaru y chocaron las palmas con él, sintiéndose la mar de contentos al estar en compañía de otro Héroe Legendario. Agumon hizo lo propio con Gumdramon y Shoutmon, saludándolos como si se tratara del reencuentro de tres grandes amigos.

—Es otro de los Héroes Legendarios —dijo Nene en voz baja, en un intento de aclarar todas las dudas que parecían estar invadiendo la mente de Lelouch.

El chico moreno asintió.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Masaru? —Preguntó Taiki—. ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Es una larga historia —respondió el luchador invencible—. Ustedes tienen que acompañarme, hay alguien que quiere verlos.

— ¿Quién podría ser?

Masaru frunció un poco el entrecejo al escuchar la voz de Nene. El brillo del Geass lo hipnotizó durante un breve instante, así como le hizo sentir un leve escalofrío. Casi como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Tagiru explicó:

—Lo que ella tiene en el ojo derecho se llama _Geass_. Su novio, Lelouch, tiene un poder similar.

—Es nuestra amiga —secundó Taiki—. Sé que el _Geass_ puede ser extraño al principio, pero te acostumbrarás.

—Bien —asintió Marcus con recelo—. ¿Quieren acompañarme?

—Antes, debes decirnos dónde está la Torre Oscura —intervino Mimi, que aún llevaba a Chuumon en brazos—. ¿El sitio al que quieres llevarnos es un escondite o algo similar?

Masaru sonrió de nuevo.

—No es nada de eso —dijo—. En esta Zona no existe ninguna Torre Oscura.

Dejándose llevar por la curiosidad, el grupo entero siguió los pasos de Masaru hacia aquél imponente castillo.

La Zona Cielo lucía distinta a como Nene, Kiriha, Akari y Taiki la recordaban. Se respiraba un aire de paz entre los bellos jardines, los Digimon se sentían alegres y seguros. Era imposible pensar que en aquella Zona hubiese enemigos, así como no podían creer que en algún momento hubiese existido una Torre Oscura dominando esos territorios.

—Creí que Karminmon había dicho que la Zona Cielo también había sido conquistada —dijo Katsura tras haber visto a un Piddomon y un Bakumon jugueteando juntos.

—Sé bien lo que dije —se defendió Karminmon saliendo del DigiLector de Kira—. La Zona Cielo era parte de los dominios de Lilithmon.

—Pero Lilithmon apareció en la Zona Lago —le recordó Akari.

—En la Zona Lago debía estar DarkKnightmon —secundó Nene—. ¿Podría ser que ellos hubieran intercambiado sus puestos?

Nene no quería que esa posibilidad fuese real, pero era necesario comenzar a aceptarlo.

Lelouch negó con la cabeza.

—Esta Zona tiene algo que la hace distinta a las demás que hemos visitado —dijo el muchacho—. No hay maldad en este sitio, no puede haber sido conquistada.

—Pero si DarkKnightmon no está aquí, ¿entonces dónde está? —Preguntó Taiki, hablando casi para sí mismo—. Aunque esta Zona ya hubiese sido liberada, DarkKnightmon tiene que estar en algún sitio. La pregunta es: ¿dónde?

—Iré a buscar la Torre Oscura —sugirió Karminmon en voz baja, en un intento de pasar desapercibida ante los oídos de Masaru—. Ustedes sigan a Daimon y nos encontraremos más tarde.

—Aguarda —dijo Nene, Karminmon la miró con un dejo de exasperación—. Que Mervamon vaya contigo, sólo en caso de que encuentren alguna dificultad.

Karminmon asintió con la cabeza y Mervamon salió el Xros Loader de Nene. Ambas se alejaron a toda velocidad, al mismo tiempo que Kira percibió aquella cálida e intensa mirada que alguien le estaba dedicando. Miró hacia el frente y sintió que algo en su interior se iluminaba, como si toda la felicidad del mundo estuviese embargándola. Se detuvo en seco durante un instante para así asegurarse de que no se trataba de un espejismo. La persona que ella miraba, ese muchacho que había crecido un poco sin lograr ser mayor que ella, le dedicó una sonrisa. Un par de lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Kira cuando echó a correr, apartando así a Katsura y Nene con un empujón que les propinó al salir tan veloz y abruptamente. Apartó también a Masaru, como si estuviese dispuesta a deshacerse de cualquier obstáculo que intentara separarla de _él_. Cruzó la entrada al gigantesco palacio, pasando entre las bellas y coloridas flores, para llegar con el muchacho y envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo al mismo tiempo que exclamaba:

— ¡Papá!

Sollozó en el hombro de Tai y él, sonriendo con un derroche de amor paternal, devolvió el abrazo y respondió:

—Kira, has crecido tanto…

Mimi se detuvo en seco y tardó dos segundos en darse cuenta de que ese Tai no era el mismo que ella conocía. Pero si no era él, ¿entonces dónde estaba el otro Tai?

Zephyrmon se detuvo para tomar un poco de aire cuando llegó a aquél manantial rodeado por bellos arbustos y oculto detrás de algunos grandes árboles. Aterrizó y jadeó un poco, pues nunca había volado a través de una distancia tan larga. Se dejó caer sobre el césped y examinó los rasguños que había cosechado tras su breve batalla con Beowolfmon. Al darse cuenta de que no había ningún daño grave o irreparable, enjuagó su rostro con el agua del manantial y se dispuso a dejar ir su Digievolución. Sin embargo, tuvo que detenerse al escuchar que un Digimon aterrizaba justo detrás de ella. Zephyrmon se levantó lentamente, aunque aquella calidez tan familiar le impidió ponerse en guardia.

El Digimon que había llegado, sin acercarse a ella, se limitó a decir:

—Por favor, no voltees.

Zephyrmon obedeció, permaneció de espaldas y respondió.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿por qué no puedo verte?

 _Él_ se tomó un momento para responder, evadiendo la pregunta de Zephyrmon.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo en el Mundo Digital? ¿Fue Ophanimon quien te llamó?

Zephyrmon negó con la cabeza.

Fue Zoe y no su DigiSpirit quien respondió.

—He venido a buscar a Kouichi.

—Debes escucharme. Vete de aquí, vuelve al mundo real.

— ¿Por qué?

—Corres peligro, Zoe.

Ella supo que no era el Digimon quien hablaba, sino el humano que había dentro.

Se giró lentamente, encontrándose así frente a frente con Aldamon. Él no hizo ningún esfuerzo por cubrirse, sólo sostuvo la mirada de su amiga.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —habló Zoe de nuevo—. Algo extraño, algo oscuro está sucediendo en este mundo. Y tú lo sabes, ¿no es así? —Aldamon permaneció en silencio—. ¿Por qué de repente eres tan misterioso y reservado?

—Por favor, Zephyrmon —dijo Aldamon al fin—, debes irte. Vuelve al mundo real tan pronto como puedas. Corres peligro en este mundo. La Zona Cielo es el único sitio donde aún hay paz, pero eso podría cambiar de un momento a otro.

—Esto está relacionado con esa forma de actuar tan extraña que mostró Beowolfmon cuando llegué a este mundo, ¿no es así? —Silencio—. Tú me salvaste de él, de Beowolfmon. De nuestro amigo. ¿Por qué?

—No podía permitir que él te asesinara.

— ¿Era eso lo que Kouji quería hacer? —Preguntó Zoe, sólo obtuvo silencio—. ¡Dímelo ahora, Takuya! ¡Necesito saberlo!

Una corriente de aire pasó entre ambos, acentuando esa aura de misterio que rodeaba a Aldamon. Él asintió, rendido ante la impaciencia de Zoe.

—Quiere capturar tu DigiCode —explicó Takuya—, así como otros Digimon malignos quieren capturar los Datos de quienes han venido gracias al llamado de Ophanimon.

— ¿Por qué Beowolfmon quiere hacerme daño? —Preguntó Zephyrmon—. ¿Quién está controlándolo?

—Una fuerza oscura, es demasiada maldad como para ser real —respondió Aldamon.

— ¿Un Digimon?

—Una humana.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Zephyrmon, fue tan potente que incluso Zoe pudo sentirlo.

—Vete, Zephyrmon —insistió Aldamon—. Mientras te mantengas lejos de todo esto, estarás a salvo.

—No lo haré —se negó Zephyrmon—. El Mundo Digital es parte de mí. Y aunque no estemos todos aquí reunidos, sé que es mi deber luchar para proteger este mundo.

—En verdad necesito que huyas, Zephyrmon.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

Aldamon avanzó entonces hacia ella y la tomó por ambas manos, con tal fuerza que parecía ser que entre ambos hubiese existido algo más que simple amistad. La voz de Takuya fue la que dio la respuesta, como si fuese él quien necesitara decirlo para ganar un poco de credibilidad.

—Porque no puedo protegerlas a ambas, Zoe, y no podré luchar mientras sepa que ambas están en peligro.

— ¿ _Ambas_? —preguntó Zoe con la voz que demostraba que su corazón se había resquebrajado—. ¿De quiénes hablas? ¿Quiénes son _ambas_?

Pero Aldamon sólo se alejó de ella y emprendió el vuelo, causando que Zephyrmon se dejara embargar por la sensación de incertidumbre más intensa que jamás había sentido.

— ¡Tai!

Hubo un breve intercambio de palmadas en la espalda y choques de los puños cuando Taiki y Tagiru llegaron a la entrada del castillo para saludar al gran héroe del Digimundo. El resto del grupo se rezagó, Kiriha fue quien se encargó de decir que la reunión _de las gafas de aviador_ no debía ser interrumpida. El resto del grupo ahogó una risa, todos excepto el chico moreno que se mantenía a un lado de la joven Idol. Lelouch no podía borrar su mueca de desagrado, jamás se había sentido tan incómodo. Formar parte de un grupo tan grande de personas, y tener que convivir constantemente con ellos, no era algo que le gustara hacer.

—Vamos —urgió Masaru cuando los saludos llegaron a su fin—, aún debemos entrar al castillo. Nos están esperando.

—Sí —dijo Tai—. Apuesto a que están cansados y hambrientos.

—Sólo estamos un poco confundidos —respondió Nene furtivamente y puso los ojos en blanco cuando Tai fijó su mirada en el _Geass_.

Al notar la incomodidad de su amada, Lelouch decidió intervenir.

—Quisiera que alguno de ustedes nos llevara con quien pueda darnos respuestas, hemos estado esperando eso durante mucho tiempo.

—Lelouch tiene razón —dijo Taiki y dirigió su mirada hacia el luchador invisible, diciendo—: Antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, quisiéramos resolver todas nuestras dudas.

Masaru asintió.

—Andando, entonces.

Entraron al palacio, dejando de lado las tediosas presentaciones. Kira se prendió del brazo de su padre, aunque no podía distinguirse ninguna diferencia entre ambos pues él seguía siendo un muchacho joven y ella contaba ya con diecinueve primaveras. Lo único que podía dar la impresión de que eran padre e hija, era la mirada que él le dedicaba. Un derroche de orgullo y amor paternal, como si fuera la primera vez en la vida que se encontraba con ella.

Mientras seguían a Masaru a través de los gigantescos pasillos del castillo, Mimi decidió tomar la iniciativa de acercarse a Tai. La curiosidad estaba carcomiéndola con vida, así que se armó de valor y dijo:

—Así que eso era. La razón por la que ella me recuerda tanto a ti es porque es tu hija.

Tai y Kira asintieron a la par.

—Tus mechones te van bastante bien —respondió el chico—. En definitiva, son mejores que ese peinado _afro_ que solías usar. Luces linda.

Mimi se ruborizó.

Kira sólo sintió una pizca de incomodidad. Al ver el derroche de viejos sentimientos enterrados que Tai y Mimi compartían con sus miradas, la chica de las gafas de aviador sólo pudo pensar en su difunta madre. Mimi, por su parte, no podía evitar admitir que Tai era atractivo. Sin embargo, no era el chico del que ella estaba tan perdidamente enamorada. Había algo distinto, algo que no podía verse y sólo podía sentirse. Una calidez que ese Tai, el chico que tenía a un lado, no podía transmitir. De haberlo sabido, seguramente Kira se habría sentido sólo un poco menos incómoda.

Lelouch no pudo evitar sentirse abrumado cuando su mente comenzó a asociar las decoraciones del palacio con los recuerdos que él conservaba sobre la elegancia de Britannia. En más de una ocasión le pareció ver los estandartes con el escudo de la Ashford Academy, aunque tras un parpadeo se daba cuenta de que no eran más que ilusiones. Le parecía ver la bandera de Britannia en lugar de las pinturas que decoraban las paredes, así como creía ver los retratos de sus familiares. Euphemia, Cornelia, Clovis, Schniezel, la reina Marianne… Su padre. En más de una ocasión tuvo la impresión de que el Área 11 podría verse a través de los enormes ventanales, en todo el esplendor de su pobreza y su miseria, cuando en realidad sólo podía ver los majestuosos y coloridos jardines que rodeaban el castillo. Los _Eleven_ llegaban a su mente cada vez que veía a los Digimon que retozaban alegremente entre los rosales.

—Lelouch, ¿qué pasa?

El chico miró a Nene y encontró un poco de paz en su interior gracias la cercanía que mantenía con ella. Era como si la simple voz de la joven Idol, su simple presencia o su simple mirada fuera todo lo necesario para devolverle a Lelouch la tranquilidad de su alma.

—Este lugar… —respondió él con la voz de Zero—. ¿No te parece un poco familiar?

— ¿Familiar?

—Al caminar por este pasillo, siento como si estuviéramos en Britannia.

Nene asintió en silencio, recordando la enormidad de los pasillos de la mansión Ashford y los lujos de la mansión de Cornelia. El sitio en el que se encontraban, tal y como había dicho Lelouch, era bastante parecido. De pronto extrañó al comité estudiantil de la Ashford Academy. Extrañó la alegría y la creatividad de Milly, la indiferencia de Kallen, los celos que en algún momento sintió por Shirley, la actitud tan amigable de Rivalz, la timidez de Nina… Incluso le pareció que sentía la imperiosa necesidad de estar cerca de Suzaku, a pesar de que habían tenido sus diferencias al principio. Y pensar en Britannia le hacía revivir la culpa, la ira… Sus deseos de proteger a Zero.

Masaru se detuvo entonces, sólo durante el tiempo suficiente para abrir las pesadas puertas que los condujeron a una inmensa cámara. Al escuchar el sonido producido por las puertas, Nene salió de su ensimismamiento para atravesar el umbral. Ni bien se encontraron dentro, todos se sintieron maravillados.

Era una habitación inmensa, cuya única iluminación provenía de un gigantesco tragaluz ubicado el techo con forma de cúpula. Predominaban dentro los colores pastel, mismos que parecían brillar gracias a la luz del sol. Y al centro de la habitación se encontraba ella, un hermoso ángel que esbozaba una cálida sonrisa y vestía con una armadura de color azul metálico. Con una mano portaba su jabalina de color dorado, la mano libre la había extendido para indicarles a los recién llegados que podían acercarse a ella. Estando ahí, todos sentían demasiada paz.

Para Kira y Katsura fue como reencontrarse con una vieja amiga.

— ¡Ophanimon! —exclamaron ambas chicas, así como sus Digimon.

Ophanimon acarició las cabezas de Cheepmon y Keramon, así como dedicó un par de delicadas caricias en los rostros de Kira y Katsura. Cuando el ángel intentó repetir el saludo con Miyu, la chica simplemente se apartó. Ophanimon decidió no volver a intentar, pues la evidente ausencia de Biyomon era la única explicación que necesitaba.

—Gracias por haber traído a mis invitados, Masaru —dijo el ángel.

Masaru se encogió de hombros.

—Ophanimon, ¿qué diablos está pasando aquí? —Preguntó Katsura cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Cómo es que Daimon y Yagami están con vida?

— ¿Y qué es lo que ha pasado en esta Zona? —Secundó Kira—. Afuera, todo está demasiado tranquilo. ¿Dónde están los enemigos y la Torre Oscura?

Ophanimon soltó un suspiro.

—Me gustaría que todos descansaran un poco y recuperaran sus energías antes de hablar sobre esos temas —dijo.

Taiki dio un paso adelante y respondió con firmeza:

—No.

—Quisiéramos esas respuestas ahora —secundó Kiriha—. Ya que parece que estamos luchando para ti, podrías al menos ser un poco honesta con nosotros y explicarnos para qué es que nos necesitas.

Ophanimon asintió, resignada y sintiéndose un tanto ofendida gracias a la actitud tan intensa del chico rubio.

—Masaru, ¿puedes cerrar la puerta? —pidió el ángel.

El luchador invencible obedeció, recargándose sobre la puerta luego de haberla cerrado.

Al encontrarse en confidencialidad, Ophanimon abandonó su puesto y avanzó levitando hacia uno de los ventanales. Ordenó sus ideas tan pronto como fue posible, pero fue gracias a la impaciencia de Katsura que el ángel no pudo encontrar ninguna manera de _suavizar_ lo que estaba por decir.

—Ophanimon —dijo la intimidante chica—, cuando vencimos a Clarisse Okada supimos que el daño en el Mundo Digital había sido reparado. Entonces, ¿cómo fue que ella volvió?

Ophanimon se giró para mirar de frente a sus invitados y respondió sin titubeos.

—La luz y la oscuridad se complementan —dijo—. Es parte del orden natural de las cosas. Los opuestos son lo que ayuda a ambos mundos a subsistir, no puede existir la luz sin un poco de sombras. Sin embargo, la razón por la que una oscuridad tan grande como la de Clarisse está nuevamente en nuestro mundo es todavía misterio para mí. He intentado descubrirlo, pero no lo he conseguido. Ella es astuta, ha logrado tomar sus precauciones para evitar ser descubierta y vencida. Hay demasiada malicia en sus acciones.

— ¿Y qué es lo que quiere? —Urgió Kira—. ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con lo que sucede en la _Brecha Dimensional_?

—Nuestro mundo en estos momentos corre un peligro mucho mayor que en cualquier otra ocasión —explicó Ophanimon—. Clarisse Okada y su compañero, Piedmon, tienen la intención de alterar la información del Mundo Digital. Quieren reconstruir el _Pandemonio de Bagra_ en cada rincón de nuestro mundo, un sitio oscuro que sólo pueda ser gobernado por ellos. Esto, lamentablemente, afectará también al mundo real. Ambos mundos serán irremediablemente destruidos si Clarisse no desiste de sus planes.

— ¿El _Pandemonio de Bagra_? —Repitió Taiki—. ¿Cómo puede alguien hacer algo como eso?

—Absorbiendo toda la información del Mundo Digital —explicó Ophanimon—. Clarisse y su compañero necesitan obtener los Datos de cada Digimon, cada Digihuevo y cada rincón de nuestro mundo, para poder corromper esos mismos Datos y convertirlos en un virus.

— ¿Cómo afectaría eso a nuestro mundo? —preguntó Mimi.

La respuesta de Ophanimon logró helar la sangre de todos los presentes.

—Causaría la extinción de la raza humana.

Los muchachos intercambiaron miradas de ira, impotencia, transmitiéndose así sus deseos de seguir adelante y luchar con tal de evitar que ese escenario se hiciera realidad.

—Ophanimon —dijo Taiki y dio un par de pasos hacia el ángel para enfatizar sus siguientes palabras—, hemos estado en Zonas deshabitadas, donde los únicos Digimon que hemos visto han sido nuestros enemigos. —Ophanimon asintió—. ¿Eso tiene algo que ver con lo que tú nos has dicho acerca del _Pandemonio de Bagra_?

Ophanimon asintió de nuevo.

—Hay Zonas de nuestro mundo que ya han sido conquistadas por la oscuridad —explicó—. La Zona Verde, la Zona Magma, la Zona Isla, la Zona Lago, la Zona Bosque, la Zona Shinobi y la Zona Dulce. El resto de las Zonas han sido protegidas gracias a nosotros, a los Tres Grandes Ángeles.

—Eso quiere decir que Seraphimon y Cherubimon se encuentran en otros sitios del Mundo Digital —razonó Kira, Ophanimon asintió—. Y la razón por la que la Zona Cielo está en paz se debe a tu presencia, ¿no es cierto?

Ophanimon asintió de nuevo.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer para evitar que la raza humana desaparezca? —preguntó Yuu.

—La única manera en la que ambos mundos se salvarán es si ustedes unen sus fuerzas —explicó Ophanimon—. Para eso, necesitarán ayuda extra.

Al haber terminado de decir aquello, una pequeña esfera de luz se hizo presente en la habitación. La esfera se dirigió inmediatamente hasta posarse en las manos de Taiki. La luz desapareció, dejando en su lugar un grupo de siete pequeños objetos de color negro.

El chico los reconoció al instante.

— _DigiMemories_ —dijo impresionado—. Pero… ¿Por qué hay una de OmegaShoutmon?

—También hay una de Arresterdramon —dijo Tagiru mirando por encima del hombro del general.

—Esa es la razón por la cual Marcus y Tai están acompañándome —explicó Ophanimon—. Conseguí recuperar sus Datos antes de que comenzara el reinicio del Mundo Digital, con la esperanza de poder contar con sus poderes en caso de que hubiera situaciones de emergencia.

— ¿De nuevo necesitaremos hacer la última DigiXros con todos los Héroes Legendarios? —preguntó Katsura.

Ophanimon negó con la cabeza.

—El destino de ambos mundos depende, esta vez, de ti, Kira —dijo el ángel y señaló a la chica con una mano—. Y de ti —añadió, señalando también a Nene.

— ¿Por qué de mí? —preguntó la joven Idol, sintiéndose incapaz de hacer cualquier otra cosa a sabiendas de que tanta responsabilidad recaía en sus hombros.

Ophanimon sonrió.

—Porque sólo el poder de la heredera del Valor, en conjunto con los poderes de una portadora del _Geass_ , puede salvar a nuestro mundo de la destrucción.

Ophanimon siguió hablando, pero Nene ya había dejado de escucharla. Su cabeza comenzó a doler inmediatamente. Era demasiada presión, demasiada responsabilidad. Era demasiado para alguien como ella, que se consideraba indigna gracias a los acontecimientos que la habían marcado tanto en el pasado. ¿Cómo podría ella, la chica que había asesinado a sus amigos, salvar al Mundo Digital?

Kira también perdió el hilo de la conversación con Ophanimon, que en ese momento hablaba sobre la idea de que todos tomaran un agradable baño y descansaran un poco antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, cuando vio al Digimon que aterrizó en los jardines que podían verse a través de los ventanales. Aunque el Digimon estaba de espaldas y ella sólo pudo ver sus alas, la forma de su cuerpo era inconfundible.

—Aldamon… —musitó ella con voz susurrante.

Y él se giró lentamente, como si la hubiera escuchado, para mirar a la chica durante una fracción de segundo antes de darle la espalda de nuevo y alejarse de aquel jardín.


	46. Capítulo XLIV: Ángel Guardián

XLIV

Ángel Guardián

— ¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir con nosotras?

—Totalmente segura… Después de todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, sólo quiero dormir durante la noche entera.

Kira se encontraba con la espalda recargada en el muro de uno de los pasillos del palacio. Katsura estaba frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados y mirando a su amiga de las gafas de aviador con una expresión indiferente que intentaba ocultar lo mucho que le angustiaba el repentino desinterés de Kira por pasar un rato agradable entre amigos.

— ¿Esperarás en tu habitación, entonces? —preguntó Katsura—. ¿Irás a cenar, al menos?

—Sí… Sólo necesito tomar un pequeño descanso.

—Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo te ocurre —dijo Katsura con hostilidad—. ¿Vas a decírmelo o tendré que fingir que no te ocurre absolutamente nada, para luego pasar la noche entera preocupándome por ti?

Kira fulminó a su amiga con la mirada. Soltó entonces un triste suspiro y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, diciendo:

—Nunca pude ayudar a que Cheepmon llegara al último nivel de Digievolución.

— ¿Te preocupa lo que Ophanimon ha dicho sobre la inminente destrucción de la raza humana?

—Sólo necesito descansar un poco para aclarar mis ideas —aseguró Kira, totalmente decidida a no demostrar más debilidad de la necesaria—. Ve con los demás y diviértete, Keramon y tú merecen un buen descanso.

—Al igual que tú, Kira —intervino Cheepmon y revoloteó para posarse cerca del rostro de la chica—. Ven con nosotros, con tus amigos te divertirás más.

Kira negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa a su Digimon.

—Ve tú, Cheepmon —dijo ella—-. Diviértete por ambos, ¿de acuerdo? Yo me reuniré con ustedes durante la cena. No se preocupen por mí —suplicó al ver que Keramon intentaba intervenir—, vayan con los demás y asegúrense de que Miyu se divierta en mi lugar.

—Quizá sólo estás hambrienta —sugirió Keramon.

Kira asintió.

—Por eso los veré a la hora de la cena —insistió ella—. Tomaré una pequeña siesta y los alcanzaré más tarde.

Katsura se retiró tras haber asentido con la cabeza e hizo una señal con la mano derecha para que Keramon y Cheepmon siguieran sus pasos. Los tres se enfilaron por el pasillo para dirigirse hacia las aguas termales que Ophanimon les había ofrecido previamente. Sin detenerse, la chica que acompañaba a ambos Digimon le dirigió una angustiosa mirada a Kira, que había tomado ya el camino contrario para acudir a la habitación que Ophanimon les había asignado. Soltó un pesado suspiro y se detuvo en seco, sin dejar de mirar a su amiga.

—Kira tiene miedo —dijo Cheepmon—. Le asusta lo que la señora Ophanimon nos ha dicho.

—Creo que todos compartimos ese miedo, Cheepmon —respondió Katsura con indiferencia—. Para Kira debe ser mucho peor, por supuesto. Si Ophanimon me dijera que el destino de la raza humana depende de mí, yo también querría ocultarme.

—Pero no la dejaremos sola —dijo Keramon—. Nosotros lucharemos a su lado.

—Sí, lo haremos —dijo Katsura sin mudar el tono de su voz y comenzó a caminar de nuevo para dirigirse a las aguas termales—. Esto también nos concierne a nosotros, Keramon. No nos rendiremos hasta no haber asegurado el bienestar de ambos mundos, de nuestros dos hogares.

— ¡Yo entrenaré! —Exclamó Cheepmon decidido—. ¡Me haré más fuerte para alcanzar el máximo nivel de Digievolución!

—Quizá todos debamos ser más fuertes, Cheepmon —comentó Katsura encogiéndose de hombros—. Aún debemos liberar al resto de las Zonas que siguen bajo los dominios de Clarisse y Piedmon. Tenemos que encontrar el Digihuevo donde Biyomon tiene que haber renacido y debemos encontrar a Natsumi, pues no hemos sabido nada de ella desde que llegamos a la Zona Verde… Pero esta noche, lo único que quiero es darme un buen baño y comer algo consistente. Mañana, cuando Kira haya recuperado el optimismo, podremos decidir qué hacer.

Y siguió avanzando, perdiéndose entre los pasillos que comenzaban a oscurecerse gracias a que el sol se retiraba para que la luna hiciera su aparición.

Kira entró al acogedor dormitorio, dejando la puerta entrecerrada gracias a un breve arranque de distracción, y se dejó caer en la cama. Abrazó una de las almohadas y cerró los ojos durante un breve instante. Respiró profundamente durante un par de segundos, antes de que su propia impotencia le obligara a incorporarse para tomar en sus manos el Emblema que colgaba de su cuello. El símbolo que representaba su mejor cualidad, el Valor, brillaba como era de costumbre. Le pareció irónico y extraño, pues jamás se había sentido tan insegura y temerosa. ¿Cómo podía ella, la única líder que no había podido ayudar a su compañero Digimon a alcanzar el último nivel de su línea Evolutiva? Todos los Héroes Legendarios lo habían hecho, ella lo sabía de antemano. Pero ella… Ella, quien había hecho la última DigiXros con los siete Héroes Legendarios, no había descubierto aún todas las Digievoluciones que su compañero era capaz de alcanzar. ¿Y aún así Ophanimon le había encomendado la tarea de salvar ambos mundos? Desesperada, acarició el elástico de sus gafas de un vano intento de infundirse un poco de valor.

Suspiró con pesadez, dejando ir así todas esas emociones negativas que amenazaban con apoderarse por completo de ella. No quería permitir que su inseguridad le impidiera hacer lo que Ophanimon le había pedido. Era necesario encontrar en su interior la fuerza para enfrentarse de nuevo a su némesis. Clarisse Okada no podía vencerla, no a esa chica en cuyo interior ardía la llama de su propio valor así como la llama encendida del fuego que había heredado de su padre.

Podría hacerlo.

Vencería a Clarisse, destruiría a Piedmon y salvaría todas las vidas que en ese momento se encontraban en sus manos.

Suspiró de nuevo y se dispuso a salir de la habitación para reunirse con sus amigos, aunque se llevó un susto de muerte al girarse y darse cuenta de que alguien la miraba desde el marco de la puerta.

Era _él_ , recargado en el umbral y con los brazos cruzados.

Ella sonrió, feliz como nunca en la vida.

—Takuya —dijo.

El chico sonrió.

Kira se levantó de la cama y dio un par de pasos, lentos y dudosos, para acercarse al muchacho. Él se mantuvo quieto, era imposible saber si también en ese momento se decidiría por desaparecer o escapar antes de que todo pudiese salirse de control.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó Takuya cuando Kira finalmente detuvo sus pasos—. ¿Por qué no estás con tus amigos?

—Creo que esa pregunta podría hacértela yo —respondió Kira—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Takuya se encogió de hombros.

—Quería verte —confesó el chico—, hablar contigo… Saber si todo está bien.

—Fuiste tú quien me protegió de Cerberusmon en la Zona Magma, ¿no es así?

Silencio.

Takuya se limitó a asentir.

—También te vi en la Zona Arena —continuó Kira—. ¿Por qué no te acercaste antes?

El chico se encogió de hombros.

—Porque en estos momentos, mi deber en este mundo consiste en proteger a Ophanimon —respondió él—. Pero… —Añadió agachando un poco la mirada, con timidez, y dio un par de pasos dentro de la habitación para acortar la distancia que lo separaba de la chica—. Cuando supe que estabas aquí, que nuevamente estabas luchando… Tenía que asegurarme de que estarías a salvo. No me lo habría podido perdonar jamás si resultabas herida, o algo peor.

—De haber sabido que tú estabas aquí, habría venido antes para verte —confesó Kira sin rodeos, la vergüenza se había quedado atrás desde el día en el que Takuya se enteró, en aquella forma tan abrupta, de los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia él—. Te fuiste tan de pronto… No pude despedirme apropiadamente de ti… Y tú…

Takuya envolvió a Kira en un cálido abrazo cuando las lágrimas amenazaron con brotar de los bellos ojos marrones que ella había heredado de su padre. Kira, sorprendida, no se atrevió a devolver el abrazo. Sólo sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

—No llores —pidió él—. No me he atrevido a hablarte para hacerte llorar.

Se separó de ella y Kira aprovechó para enjugar sus lágrimas por su propia cuenta.

—Lo lamento —dijo ella y tomó un profundo respiro para deshacerse del gran nudo que se había formado en su garganta—. Debes pensar que soy una completa idiota.

— ¿Por qué pensaría eso? —preguntó él confundido.

—Bueno, mírame. Estoy derramando lágrimas por un absurdo amor de colegiala.

Se sonrojó un poco más y agachó la mirada, avergonzada, cuando se dio cuenta de que había dicho aquello en voz alta. Takuya se limitó a reír.

—Kira —dijo él—, mírame.

Ella lo hizo, sólo para perder el aliento cuando sintió los labios de Takuya conectándose con los suyos. Su sonrojo alcanzó niveles que no parecían ser humanamente posibles, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron y ella decidió rendirse, cerrando los ojos y permitiendo que el beso de Takuya le hiciera sentir la invasión de _mariposas_ revoloteando sin control en su estómago.

Al separarse, ella jadeó durante un par de segundos. Miró a Takuya y se dio cuenta de que él sonreía. Con una risita nerviosa, ella dijo:

— ¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Algo que durante esa aventura no pude decirte —dijo él.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Tú… Tú me gustas, Kira.

La noticia fue tan impactante que Kira casi pudo sentir la manera en la que sus pupilas se contraían. Luchó contra la tartamudez que repentinamente comenzó a aquejarla y finalmente pudo preguntar:

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

Él asintió.

—Lo que hice cuando Piedmon intentó atacarte, ¿recuerdas? —Kira asintió—. Lo hice por ti.

—Diste tu vida para salvarme…

—Y volvería a hacerlo, aunque mi DigiCode quede totalmente destruido si vuelvo a arriesgarme de esa manera. Haré cualquier cosa con tal de protegerte.

—Pero… Takuya…

—Lo sé… Es tarde para confesarlo, ¿cierto?

— ¿Tarde?

—Apuesto a que no sientes lo mismo por mí luego de haber pasado tanto tiempo. Pero, de cualquier forma, tenía que decírtelo. Tai y Masaru se burlarían de mí si me hubiera acobardado al final —dijo entre risas.

Aquello causó que todas las ilusiones de Kira se desplomaran en el suelo.

— ¿Qué? —Reclamó ella—. ¿Mi padre lo sabe? ¡Estás loco! ¿Crees que él aprobaría que yo salga con cualquiera de sus amigos? Incluso para mí, esa idea se escucha ridícula.

—Bueno, hemos estado aquí durante mucho tiempo —se excusó él entre risas—. De algo teníamos que hablar.

Kira le propinó un par de golpes con los puños, nerviosa ante la idea de que su padre tuviera que darle una _charla incómoda_ acerca de las condiciones bajo las cuales podía verse con…

Su semblante se entristeció de inmediato, como si una nube de pesimismo se hubiese posado encima de ella.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó él.

Ella habló en voz baja, mirándolo con esa intensidad tan suya.

—No volverás al mundo real, ¿cierto?

Él, en silencio, negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces… —continuó ella—. Cualquier cosa que ocurra en este lugar, no valdrá nada.

—Te equivocas, Kira.

—Por supuesto que no. No importa lo que pase, tú te quedarás en este mundo y yo volveré al mundo real. Tú y yo no podremos estar juntos, a no ser que yo permanezca aquí para siempre y…

Takuya hizo callar a Kira cuando sujetó la barbilla de ella con un par de dedos, con delicadeza, y dijo en voz baja:

—Hagamos que valga la pena, entonces.

Y volvió a besar a la chica, quien se rindió ante los encantos de la salamandra sin detenerse a pensar en lo que estaba por ocurrir. Si solamente podía compartir ese momento con él, y él realmente correspondía a los sentimientos que Kira jamás pudo olvidar, entonces haría todo lo posible para que esa fuera una noche romántica e inolvidable.

Nene y Lelouch decidieron rezagarse también del grupo, decidiendo que ambos tomarían ese baño agradable cuando todos hubieran ido a dormir. No era que no quisieran compartir un momento tan divertido con los demás, tan sólo se sentían incómodos con la idea de estar entre tantas risas absurdas que no parecían tener sentido cuando la situación que se vivía era tan grave.

La pareja se retiró a la habitación que Ophanimon les había proporcionado, emprendieron el escape cuando Bokomon se ofreció a ser el juez en una competencia entre los chicos del grupo por ver quién podía aguantar la respiración durante más tiempo. El único que se dio cuenta de la ausencia de la joven Idol fue Kiriha, quien se negó a participar en dicha competencia. Él siguió a Nene, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de nuevo su camiseta. Tuvo que detenerse cuando vio a la chica entrar a su dormitorio, en compañía de Lelouch, y cerrar la puerta. El chico rubio sólo miró la entrada al dormitorio durante un instante, sin mudar su fría indiferencia. No quería demostrar, ni en ese momento ni en ningún otro, lo mucho que el bienestar y la felicidad de la joven Idol significaban para él.

— ¿Te han aburrido ya tus amigos?

Kiriha se giró y miró, inexpresivo, a la chica que apareció entre las sombras nocturnas.

Era Katsura, que parecía no querer dejar de tener los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —devolvió Kiriha.

— ¿Es que no te han enseñado buenos modales? Nunca debes responder a una pregunta con otra pregunta.

—Tú acabas de hacerlo, ¿no es así?

Katsura sonrió, fría como siempre.

Kiriha se mantuvo indiferente.

Kira jamás había estado en aquella posición con nadie, pues su celibato autoimpuesto gracias al luto que le guardó a Takuya durante tantos años le impedía permitir que las cosas _subieran de tono_ cada vez que salía con cualquier chico. Por esa razón era que una leve sensación de nerviosismo la embargó cuando Takuya la recostó sobre la cama, El corazón de la chica retumbaba con fiereza contra su pecho, así como sentía que su cuerpo lentamente comenzaba a arder como si fuera aquejado por la fiebre. Quizá el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Takuya se debía a la presencia de sus DigiSpirits, aunque pudo haber sido _algo más_. Los labios de Takuya pronto pasaron a recorrer con parsimonia y delicadeza el cuello de la chica, causando que la respiración de ella se agitara un poco. De inmediato, Kira supo que Katsura se sentiría orgullosa de ella cuando lo supiera.

Tras plantar el último beso en su cuello, Takuya volvió a subir hacia los labios de Kira y plantó un único beso, lento y delicado, que transmitía una pasión demasiado grande como para que ella, a sus tiernos diecinueve años de edad, pudiese haberla sentido antes. Compartieron una mirada de amor, sintiendo cómo sus dedos comenzaban a entrelazarse lentamente. Kira se sentía rendida, sometida, deseosa de seguir adelante.

— ¿Quieres continuar? —preguntó Takuya.

Ella respondió con un beso, acariciando el rostro del chico con la mano que tenía libre.

Takuya aprovechó el momento para soltar la mano de Kira y quitarle la chaqueta de color negro que ella llevaba puesta. Kira se encargó de que su chaqueta encontrara el camino para llegar al suelo, dejando el terreno libre para que ella pudiese acostarse de nuevo. Sin embargo, Takuya se lo impidió. Él no se detuvo a mirar la camiseta que Kira llevaba puesta, tan sólo la besó de nuevo y le susurró al oído:

—Colócate de espaldas.

Ella, dudosa, asintió y lo hizo. Su respiración volvió a agitarse al sentir que una de las manos de Takuya retiraba sus largos cabellos de color negro para dejar su espalda descubierta. Él aspiró el aroma de su perfume y procedió a plantar una serie de delicados besos en cada milímetro de la piel de Kira que en esos momentos tenía al alcance. Ella no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido cuando los labios de Takuya se posaron cerca de su oreja derecha y, tras darle un delicado beso en el que sus labios apenas hicieron contacto con su piel, susurró:

—Eres hermosa.

El cuerpo de Kira se tensó en ese momento, así como instintivamente removió su cuerpo para aplicar cierto control en las _zonas privadas_ de su cuerpo que, al haber despertado por primera vez en la vida, reclamaban a gritos que querían terminar ya. La razón por la que ella reaccionó de esa manera fue gracias a que las manos de Takuya subieron lentamente desde la cintura de la chica, pasando por su estómago y siempre acariciándola con delicadeza por encima de su camiseta, hasta llegar a sus cumbres gemelas. Él siguió besando el cuello de la chica, con tal lentitud que ella se sentía extasiada, al mismo tiempo que aplicaba una ligera presión en los pechos de la chica. Ella soltó un leve grito agudo y mordió sus nudillos, pues la sensación había sido mucho más intensa en su interior. Takuya no encontró razones para disculparse pues era evidente que aquél grito no había sido una demostración de dolor.

—Kira, voy a sacarte la camiseta —dijo él.

Kira asintió.

Takuya sacó con parsimonia la camiseta de Kira y la lanzó al suelo, dejando al descubierto el torso semidesnudo de la chica. Ella cubrió sus senos con ambos brazos, avergonzada, auqnue sus mecanismos de defensa dejaron de funcionar cuando los labios de Takuya se apoderaron de cada milímetro de la piel de su espalda. Los gemidos que brotaban de sus labios eran leves, apenas audibles, pero transmitían la misma intensidad de las sensaciones que habían tornado de color rojo sus mejillas.

Jamás en su vida pensó que pudiese tener una piel tan sensible al tacto.

O, en otras palabras, jamás se imaginó que el tacto de Takuya pudiese causar semejante revolución en su interior.

Obedeciendo a un impulso, pues el fuego que ardía también en su interior le impedía permanecer mucho tiempo en esa posición tan vulnerable, Kira se liberó de los encantos de Takuya y sometió al muchacho, colocándose a horcajadas encima de él para plantarle un apasionado beso en los labios. La inocencia que había estado dominándola durante todo ese tiempo desapareció de golpe, revelando así un lado de Kira Yagami que ni siquiera ella creyó que fuera posible que existiera. Él consiguió incorporarse, tras una breve sesión de besos, para sacarse la parte superior del atuendo que llevaba puesto. Kira, con la respiración agitada y el pulso acelerado, posó una de sus manos sobre el abdomen del muchacho y le dedicó una leve caricia. Takuya esbozó una cínica sonrisa y dijo, con voz ronca:

—Tai me matará si se entera de esto.

Kira rió, le dio un tirón de cabello al chico y respondió:

— ¿Quieres evitar mencionar a mi padre en este momento?

Y silenció a Takuya con un beso, cuya intensidad causó que él levantara una de sus manos para cerrarla sobre el seno derecho de la chica. Al estar en esa posición, Kira se dio cuenta de que había _algo_ que se endurecía cada vez más debajo de los pantalones de Takuya. Llevó una de sus manos hacia ese sitio, intentando abrir la bragueta que mantenía cautiva a esa parte del cuerpo del muchacho, pero él se lo impidió sujetando la muñeca de la chica para retirar su mano de ese sitio. Ella lo miró suplicante y él atacó con una serie de delicados besos en el cuello de ella, que lograron dominarla de nuevo para recostarla de espaldas sobre la cama. Dejó descansando sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, cerró los ojos y soltó un leve y prolongado gemido cuando Takuya se posó sobre ella y comenzó a dibujar una línea, con la calidez de su aliento, subiendo desde el borde de los ajustados _jeans_ que ella utilizaba hasta llegar al espacio que había justo a la mitad de sus pechos. Sin importarle que el sostén aún estuviera bloqueándole el paso, Takuya volvió a posar sus manos encima de los dos suaves y cálidos senos de Kira. Les dio un par de leves apretones, sólo aplicando la fuerza suficiente para que los pezones erectos pudiesen sentirse a través de la tela del sujetador. Ella gemía levemente, sonido que se apagó por un momento cuando sintió que las manos de Takuya viajaban hacia su espalda para deshacerse del sostén. Ella se incorporó un poco para ayudarle a soltar el broche, dejando al descubierto su femineidad que en ese momento, gracias a la luz de la luna que entraba a través de los ventanales, la hizo verse como la mujer más hermosa en toda la faz de la tierra. Takuya besó sus labios con delicadeza, como si aquél fuera un preludio extremadamente necesario para poder pasar a lo siguiente. Ella respondió al beso y se sujetó con fuerza el cubrecama cuando vio a Takuya inclinarse un poco hacia abajo para aprisionar el seno derecho de la chica entre sus labios. Soltó un gemido un poco más fuerte, acompañado de otros sonidos similares que escaparon de sus labios cuando la lengua de Takuya se apoderó de sus pezones. De haber podido hacerlo, sus uñas habrían perforado el cubrecamas gracias a la fuerza que aplicó a la hora de sujetarse.

Las sensaciones causadas por los labios de Takuya, que besaban aquellas partes tan suaves del cuerpo de Kira como si fuesen objetos divinos, causaron que ella se dejara caer de espaldas sobre la cama. Arqueó la espalda y la parte inferior de su cuerpo comenzó a moverse involuntariamente cuando aquella _zona_ entre sus piernas alcanzó su límite. La fricción que Takuya ejercía con su falo erecto entre las piernas de la chica no ayudaba en absoluto. Por el contrario, lo único que causaba era que ella se sintiese mucho más enloquecida. Una de las manos traviesas del muchacho viajó hacia la bragueta de los pantalones de Kira, abriéndola lo suficiente para poder adentrarse en aquella _zona_. Cuando logró hacerlo, sólo le dedicó a Kira un par de caricias con la punta de sus dedos. Descubrió así lo húmedas que estaban las pantaletas de encaje y sintió el deseo de pasar al siguiente nivel, aunque decidió aplicar su autocontrol y sacó de allí su mano. Lo que hizo entonces fue separarse de Kira para poder retirar aquellos _jeans_ ajustados. Ella cerró inmediatamente sus piernas, con fuerza, y se incorporó levemente para impedir que Takuya descubriera que estaba tratando con una _inexperta_ en el ámbito que ambos estaban descubriendo en ese momento.

Lo que ella no sabía era que Takuya sólo actuaba por instinto, pues jamás en la vida había hecho semejante cosa con ninguna mujer.

Kira comenzó a balbucear algo que Takuya no pudo comprender, pues la atención del muchacho se había centrado en hacer que ella separara sus piernas. No lo consiguió, por supuesto, así que optó por intentar algo diferente. Retrocedió para poder comenzar a besar los pies de la chica, causándole a ella sensaciones increíbles que la obligaron a recostarse de nuevo en la cama. Los labios de Takuya se abrieron paso a través de toda la extensión de las piernas de Kira, descubriendo que aquellas partes de su cuerpo parecían ser mucho más erógenas que cualquier otra. Lo supo por la manera en al que ella gemía mientras él besaba con parsimonia sus pantorrillas. Sin quererlo realmente, Kira dejó el acceso libre para que Takuya pudiese culminar el trabajo colocando su rostro a pocos milímetros de las pantaletas de encaje. Él no quiso forzarla a separar por completo sus piernas, tan sólo plantó un beso en el _monte de Venus_ y dijo, tras levantar un poco la cabeza:

—Hueles muy bien, Kira.

Ella respondió con un gemido, mismo que se convirtió en un grito al sentir que los labios de Takuya se habían abierto paso entre sus piernas para atacar su intimidad. Arqueó tanto la espalda que por un momento le pareció que no tardaría en sentir dolor, pero era lo único que podía hacer al sentir que la lengua de Takuya se adentraba entre sus piernas sin necesidad de retirar las pantaletas de encaje. El chico se sintió en la gloria cuando ella finalmente relajó su cuerpo, pues él pudo retirar al fin las pantaletas y sumergirse en la húmeda hendidura tan cálida que en ese momento a ambos los tenía enloquecidos. Su miembro palpitaba y reclamaba un poco de atención, pero él se rehusaba a obedece a sus instintos. ¿Qué cosa habría sido más perfecta para él, que ver a aquella hermosa chica atendiendo los deseos de esa parte tan sensible de su cuerpo? Pero no podía hacerlo, no a sabiendas de que ella seguiría siendo siempre hija de uno de sus amigos. Esos mismos pensamientos lo hicieron sonreír, pues esa misma chica a la que no quería corromper de tal manera era la misma que en ese momento gemía enloquecida mientras él amaba sus partes sensibles. Por esa misma razón, introdujo su lengua de nuevo en la hendidura y le arrancó un grito agudo a Kira, a quien poco le importaba ser descubierta en ese momento. De haber conservado un poco de cordura, quizá se habría asegurado de cerrar la puerta de la habitación y las cortinas de los ventanales.

—Ta-Takuya… —musitó ella y se aferró con más fuerza al cubrecama con una mano cuando sintió el cosquilleo que precedía al punto culminante, así como utilizó la mano libre para sujetar la cabeza del muchacho y evitar que él se retirara en el último momento—. Takuya…

Y ella arqueó mucho más la espalda cuando el primer orgasmo de su vida le hizo sentir una explosión entre sus piernas. Su cuerpo se relajó y ella cayó de nuevo sobre la cama, soltando aún el prolongado gemido que comenzaba a apagarse. Takuya, sin embargo, no se despegó de ella. Los gemidos de Kira tampoco se apagaron del todo, pues a Takuya le pareció por demás excitante seguir besando la intimidad de la chica a pesar de que ella hubiese alcanzado el clímax.

Nene se dejó caer en la cama del dormitorio y permaneció mirando el techo durante un minuto que pareció eterno. Al pasar ese tiempo, ella se incorporó y se dio cuenta de que Lelouch miraba hacia la ventana. La expresión del muchacho era la viva imagen de Zero, con esa indiferencia que ella conocía más que bien.

— ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? —preguntó ella.

Lelouch no la miró a la hora de responder, pues fue Zero quien habló.

—Podemos hacerlo —dijo él—, podemos vencer en esta batalla. Sólo necesitamos pensar en una estrategia y estaremos bien.

—Lelouch…

—Si tan sólo pudiéramos enfrentarnos a esa tal Clarisse, podríamos saber cuáles son sus verdaderas habilidades. Alguien tendrá que enfrentarse a ella para que nosotros podamos analizar la situación, y cuando lo hayamos hecho podremos estar listos para pelear.

—Lelouch, tengo que decir algo.

—Todo el equipo posee mucho poder, es cuestión de hacer una estrategia. Debemos lanzar el primer ataque antes de que ella pueda predecirlo, tomarla por sorpresa y terminar esto en un solo encuentro.

— ¡Zero!

Sólo de esa manera, él pudo mirar a la chica con esa expresión tan fría. Nene lo miraba desde la misma manera, como si ese _cambio de personalidad_ que había presentado antes estuviera apoderándose de nuevo de su cuerpo.

—No soy la indicada para hacerme cargo de algo tan grande —confesó ella—. Los Digimon que hay en mi Xros Loader no son lo suficientemente poderosos como para vencer a esa chica en una batalla. Tú mismo pudiste ver que JetMervamon no pudo vencer a Lucemon.

—Yo me encargaré de planear nuestros movimientos —aseguró él—. Si lo que dijo ese ángel es cierto…

—Ophanimon.

—Si lo que dijo Ophanimon es cierto —corrigió él exasperado—, entonces Britannia también corre peligro. Si no hacemos algo para evitar que ese virus destruya el mundo real…

— _Pandemonio de Bagra_.

—Si no hacemos algo para evitar que el _Pandemonio de Bagra_ destruya el mundo real —corrigió Zero nuevamente—, Milly, Shirley, Nina, Suzaku y toda el Área 11 será destruida.

—Eso terminaría de destruir a Britannia —sonrió ella.

Zero esbozó media sonrisa, aunque inmediatamente corrigió su expresión para volver a lucir su semblante de fría seriedad.

—No me importa si tú eres la única capaz de salvar a ambos mundos —dijo el muchacho—. Yo te ayudaré. No quiero perderte, ¿lo olvidas?

—Nunca me perderás —dijo ella y sintió una sensación de nostalgia al darse cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la primera vez que había pronunciado aquellas palabras—. Sin importar lo que pase, yo siempre estaré contigo.

—Y yo estaré contigo —dijo Zero y avanzó hacia la chica para tomarla con fuerza de la mano—. Somos cómplices, ¿recuerdas?

—Somos más que cómplices —dijo ella y le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad que él devolvió—. Te amo, Lelouch. No quiero que esta situación te haga salir herido, no quiero que Nunally sea afectada. Quiero encontrar a CC, quiero vencer a toda esta oscuridad y volver a casa, a Japón, contigo.

—También yo quiero encontrar a CC.

—Entonces, ¿prometes que permanecerás a mi lado?

Él asintió.

—Vamos a proteger a aquellos que no pueden defenderse de los más poderosos —dijo él.

Ella asintió a su vez.

—Ambos mundos serán juzgados por nosotros —respondió ella.

Zero sonrió y selló el pacto con la joven Idol mediante un beso apasionado.

Ambos lo sabían, no había nada que pudiese vencerlos mientras los dos cómplices estuviesen dispuestos a luchar hombro con hombro.

Separados, ambos eran poderosos.

Juntos, eran invencibles.

Kira se encontraba nuevamente de espaldas, sintiendo el cálido abdomen de Takuya contra su tersa piel. El chico besaba su cuello con exasperante lentitud, mientras sus dedos se movían con parsimonia entre las piernas de Kira. Se adentraban lentamente en su intimidad, haciendo que se humedeciera cada vez más y arrancándole leves gemidos. Él no se había atrevido a ir _demasiado adentro_ , cosa que ella agradecía en su interior con la poca cordura que aún conservaba. Sus gemidos eran música para los oídos del muchacho, como si fueran un coro celestial y ella fuese el ángel más bello.

—Más… Más rápido… —musitó ella—. Takuya…

Él acató la orden y aceleró los movimientos de sus dedos, causando que ella se inclinara hacia adelante para dejarse caer sobre la cama. En aquella posición tan vulnerable, para Takuya fue sencillo ayudarle a la chica a alcanzar de nuevo el clímax. Se colocó sobre ella para besar sus hombros e introdujo su mano por debajo del cuerpo de la chica para que sus dedos siguieran haciendo su trabajo. Ella ahogaba sus gemidos contra el cubrecama, así como sus caderas se movían lascivamente al ritmo de las caricias de Takuya. El cosquilleo nuevamente se hizo presente y ella levantó un poco su torso para dejar ir ese potente grito, antes de dejarse caer de nuevo y permitir que su cuerpo, aquejado por los temblores que seguían luego del orgasmo, descansara unos momentos. Takuya plantó un par de besos más sobre la espalda de la chica y se levantó durante un momento para terminar de desnudarse.

Finalmente libre, su lívido se mostró en todo su esplendor a pesar de que la exhausta chica no pudo verlo gracias a que estaba aún totalmente aturdida. Takuya se tomó un momento para admirar a la hermosa chica que yacía en la cama, dándole así a Kira un par de segundos que ella podría usar para recuperarse. Él nunca había visto nada tan hermoso como lo era ella. Su piel tersa, el cuerpo de mujer que ya no podía compararse con lo que ella había sido años atrás, sus bellos ojos marrones que brillaban de una forma especial cada vez que lo miraba a él, la forma en la que sus labios se curveaban cada vez que sonreía, su lacio cabello negro que hacía resaltar las gafas de aviador que no se quitó en ningún momento y la manera en la que sus cumbres gemelas resaltaban gracias al emblema que aún colgaba de su cuello y se posaba entre ellas.

Toda ella era perfecta.

—Kira —llamó el chico, ella respondió con un leve gemido—, ¿estás lista?

—Es la primera vez que lo hago —confesó ella con timidez—. Tengo un poco de miedo.

Takuya sonrió.

—También yo —confesó el muchacho—. Seré cuidadoso, lo prometo.

Ella asintió y se aferró con más fuerza al cubrecama, cerrando los ojos y levantando un poco las caderas para que Takuya pudiese entrar en ella con facilidad. Sintió las manos del muchacho acariciando la piel de sus glúteos, pequeños y redondos, así como un gemido escapó de sus labios cuando los dedos de Takuya acariciaron su intimidad por última vez. Sintió entonces que el falo del muchacho se posaba sobre su hendidura, mordió su labio inferior y esperó. Takuya, tomando un profundo respiro, anunció:

—Aquí voy.

Y entró, lentamente, abriéndose paso en el cálido interior de Kira. Ella soltó un grito al sentir la intensa punzada de dolor, así como pudo percibir que algo se rompía dentro de ella. Una lágrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla y gritó de nuevo cuando Takuya estuvo por completo dentro de ella. Él se detuvo por un momento, sólo escuchando la respiración agitada de la chica.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó angustiado.

—Du-Duele… —dijo ella—. Es… Es muy grande…

— ¿Quieres parar aquí?

—N-no… Ya es tarde… Sigue, por favor…

—De acuerdo.

Takuya dio la primera estocada, arrancándole otro grito a Kira. Ella tuvo que morder sus nudillos para contener el dolor, pues Takuya no volvió a detenerse. Al escuchar que los gritos de dolor se habían transformado en ligeros gemidos de placer, Takuya se recostó sobre ella y siguió moviendo sus caderas. Gemía en los oídos de Kira, diciendo cada poco el nombre de la chica. Ella buscó a tientas la mano de Takuya para poder sujetarla, pero ésta ya se había aventurado a entrar por debajo de su cuerpo para acariciar su intimidad.

—Ta-Takuya… —balbuceó ella entre gemidos—. Eso… Eso se siente muy bien…

Y él respondió plantando un dulce beso en el cuello de la chica, sin dejar de mover sus caderas y acariciando con delicadeza esa zona tan cálida y húmeda con sus dedos.

Al cabo de un rato, las estocadas de Takuya se volvieron un poco erráticas pues el chico no podía dar más de sí. Ella también se tambaleaba en el borde de la locura. Fue Kira quien alcanzó primero el clímax, soltando un fuerte grito para luego relajar su cuerpo y simplemente dejar que Takuya continuara, a pesar de que sus energías ya se habían drenado por completo. Pasaron sólo dos segundos antes de que Takuya lanzara la última estocada, soltando un gemido un poco más fuerte. Él se desplomó sobre ella, jadeando. Kira sólo sonrió, deleitándose con el sonido de la respiración agitada de Takuya.

Katsura llevaba una bandeja en las manos, en la cual trasladaba un poco de comida para su amiga de las gafas de aviador. Keramon hacía su parte, llevando un tazón de DigiNoir en sus manos. Cheepmon, al tener las patas demasiado cortas como para poder sujetar cualquier cosa, sólo podía volar a un lado de sus amigos. Había intentado posarse sobre la cabeza de Katsura, cosa que la chica impidió con una severa mirada.

—Me pregunto si Kira se siente un poco mejor ahora —dijo Cheepmon cuando comenzaron a enfilarse por el pasillo que los conduciría al dormitorio—. Lucía muy deprimida.

—Un poco de comida le vendrá bien —dijo Keramon.

Katsura, sin embargo, se mantuvo en silencio cuando alcanzó a escuchar los amortiguados sonidos que llegaban desde el fondo del pasillo. Extrañada y escéptica, se adelantó para llegar antes al dormitorio, donde pudo ver durante un breve segundo que su mejor amiga no se encontraba sola. Se giró, esbozando una cínica sonrisa y dijo a los Digimon:

—Volvamos al comedor con los demás, no hay nada que ver aquí.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa con Kira? —preguntó Cheepmon.

Katsura rió por lo bajo.

—Créeme, Cheepmon, no quieres saberlo.

Kira jamás creyó que la _primera vez_ sería así. Mucho menos se imaginó jamás que en algún momento de su vida estaría recostada con Takuya Kanbara, ambos desnudos y cubriendo sus cuerpos con una delgada sábana de color blanco. Ella hubiera dado cualquier cosa con tal de poder quedarse dormida en ese momento, para despertar al día siguiente y descubrir que Takuya seguía ahí. Tristemente para ambos, era el momento de volver a la realidad. Ella se giró un poco debajo de las sábanas para poder mirar de frente al muchacho. Él esbozaba un semblante serio, como si nada importante hubiese ocurrido, como si no le importara estar sintiendo la tersa y cálida piel de la chica contra su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —Dijo ella—. ¿Tan mal estuve?

Takuya esbozó media sonrisa pícara al escuchar aquello.

—En absoluto —respondió él—, pero tengo que irme ya.

— ¿Irte? —Takuya asintió—. ¿A dónde?

—No es como que Ophanimon me haya prohibido pasar la noche contigo —dijo él—, pero digamos que no estoy aquí para ser tu _príncipe azul_ , Kira.

—Bueno, entonces digamos que yo no quiero ser una _damisela en peligro_ —respondió Kira.

Takuya rió por lo bajo y se levantó de la cama, dejando a un lado la sábana para buscar sus ropas. Kira, cubriendo su frente desnudo con las sábanas, se incorporó también.

—Takuya.

—Dime.

— ¿Puedes quedarte con nosotros?

Él miró a la chica mientras subía la bragueta de sus pantalones. Kira lo miraba con firmeza, dando la impresión de ser una líder y no una chica perdidamente enamorada.

Takuya negó con la cabeza.

—Debo proteger a Ophanimon y encargarme de ayudar a salvar las vidas de tantos Digimon como me sea posible —dijo el chico.

—Entonces, ¿volveré a verte?

—Nuestros caminos, en estos momentos, van a direcciones distintas. —Sonrió con calidez y añadió—: Pero quizá en algún momento vuelvan a unirse.

Le dedicó un guiño, terminó de vestirse y se acercó a uno de los ventanales para abrirlo de par en par. Al darse cuenta de que el chico estaba por Digievolucionar, Kira se levantó velozmente y dijo:

— ¿Cómo sé que tú no correrás ningún peligro? ¡Clarisse podría intentar absorber tu DigiCode!

Takuya, al escuchar la desesperación en la voz de Kira, volvió sobre sus pasos y plantó un dulce beso en los labios de la chica, diciendo:

—Tengo que permanecer con vida para protegerte.

— ¿Protegerme?

—Estaré vigilándote. Seré como tu ángel guardián, cuidando tus espaldas desde la distancia. Pero, a cambio, debes prometerme que no te arriesgarás más de la cuenta. No podré luchar mientras sepa que ambas están en peligro.

— ¿ _Ambas_? —Dijo ella, indignada y sorprendida—. ¿Quiénes son _ambas_?

Pero Takuya simplemente le dedicó un guiño y se dirigió de nuevo al ventanal.

Digievolucionó en Aldamon y subió al alfeizar, totalmente listo para emprender el vuelo.

—Por cierto —dijo Aldamon—, mis gafas te sientan bien.

Y así, sin decir más, se alejó volando a toda velocidad.

Kira sólo pudo mirar a través del ventanal, cubriendo su desnudez con una sábana y dejándose invadir por la sensación de incertidumbre. A pesar de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir con él, sus dudas aún eran demasiadas.

¿Por qué Takuya se negaba a formar parte del equipo?

¿Quiénes eran _ambas_?

¿Por qué Kira, a pesar de estar tan contenta, tenía ese mal presentimiento que se hacía más grande mientras ella veía a Aldamon alejarse en el cielo nocturno?

Miyu no estaba interesada en cenar con el grupo, mucho menos quería ir al dormitorio que compartiría con Kira y Katsura. Lo único que la destrozada chica quería en esos momentos era estar sola. Total y completamente sola.

Salió a un jardín solitario, todos los Digimon del castillo parecían haberse ido a dormir hacía tiempo. Se dejó caer en el suelo, recargando la espalda contra un muro y sentándose en la posición de loto. Sacó su DigiLector de su bolsillo y miró, impotente, la pantalla que seguía apagada.

—Biyomon —llamó en voz baja—. Biyomon, ¿dónde estás? ¿A dónde has ido a renacer?

No obtuvo respuesta.

Soltó un triste suspiro y miró hacia el cielo, intentando imaginar que alguna de esas estrellas era Biyomon. Su mejor amigo, su compañero, el único que podía entenderla a pesar de ser un simple ser digital.

—Oye.

Miyu levantó lentamente la mirada cuando escuchó la voz de Akari, miró a la chica pelirroja con indiferencia y abrazó sus rodillas para evitar levantarse. Akari tomó asiento a un lado de Miyu y adoptó la misma posición, abrazando sus rodillas. Dorulumon y Cutemon aún se encontraban en el comedor, a Akari le pareció que era lo más acertado acercarse a Miyu estando sola. Habría sido un tanto insensible si se hubiera presentado en compañía de sus Digimon.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó Miyu de mala gana—-. ¿Por qué no estás con los demás?

Akari respondió entregándole un _onigiri_ a Miyu, la destrozada chica lo tomó con manos temblorosas y miró confundida a Akari.

—Supongo que estás hambrienta —explicó Akari—. Necesitas recuperar tus energías.

—Te lo agradezco, pero no tengo hambre.

Akari no se rindió, a pesar de haber visto que Miyu rechazaba el _onigiri_ y lo dejaba en el suelo.

—No creo que a tu Digimon le hubiera gustado verte así, tan deprimida —dijo—. Quizá deberías intentar sonreír, así él también estaría contento.

— ¿Por qué no vuelves con los demás y dejas de decir estupideces?

Ofendida, Akari levantó las manos en son de paz y se levantó para alejarse.

Quizá si Akari hubiera decidido insistir una vez más, quizá si la chica pelirroja se hubiese quedado en los jardines con Miyu, no hubiera ocurrido lo que aconteció en ese momento.

—Miyu…

Miyu levantó un poco la mirada cuando escuchó aquella voz tan cálida, tan familiar. Vio entonces ese resplandor de luz de color blanco del que surgieron dos figuras. Una de ellas era una chica, una chica que ella conocía demasiado bien. La otra figura le pertenecía a un ángel.

—Natsumi… —musitó Miyu—. D'Arcmon…

Natsumi, cuyo cuerpo irradiaba aquél resplandor celestial gracias a la influencia del Emblema de la Luz, sonrió con calidez.

—Miyu… —repitió, el eco resonó en los oídos de la chica aludida.

— ¿En dónde has estado? —preguntó Miyu.

—En la Ciudad del Origen —respondió Natsumi.

— ¿La Ciudad del Origen?

—Sí. Me han enviado para darte un obsequio, Miyu.

— ¿Un obsequio?

Como respuesta, un Digihuevo de color blanco y decorado con motivos de color rojo se materializó entre las dos chicas. Miyu, como si hubiera caído en un trance, se levantó y avanzó lentamente hacia el Digihuevo. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y las abundantes lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, corriendo por sus mejillas y cayendo sobre las puntas de sus pies.

—Biyomon… —musitó Miyu—. Biyomon, ya estoy aquí…

Sin embargo, Akari percibió algo totalmente distinto a aquella extraña calidez que emanaba de Natsumi. La chica pelirroja sintió tanto frío que se detuvo en seco y se abrazó a sí misma. Su instinto le hizo volver sobre sus pasos para descubrir cuál era la fuente de ese frío sepulcral, pero al llegar a los jardines se quedó totalmente helada.

No había ninguna luz.

No había ningún ángel.

Lo que Akari vio fue aquella densa bruma de color negro, tan corrosiva que marchitaba todas las flores que había a su alrededor. La bruma se combinaba con el resplandor de los Datos que esa misma energía estaba absorbiendo. Esa oscuridad parecía brotar del cuerpo de aquella chica cuyo rostro era inexpresivo y tenía los ojos opacos. Vio también a Miyu, abrazando con fuerza un Digihuevo de color negro. Y en lugar del ángel, se encontraba aquel siniestro demonio.

—Ta-Taiki… —musitó Akari aterrada y retrocedió un par de pasos.

El demonio se acercó a ella velozmente y la tomó con fuerza por el cuello, levantándola a casi medio metro del suelo.

— ¡Taiki…!

Su respiración se cortó de golpe, no podía liberarse del agarre del demonio sin importar lo mucho que estuviera intentándolo. Soltó el Xros Loader, que cayó al suelo con la pantalla apagada. Entonces, en los ojos del demonio apareció un siniestro resplandor de color púrpura que empujó a Akari a la inconsciencia. Lanzó a la pobre chica al suelo y volvió junto a su compañera, diciendo con voz espectral y cavernosa:

—Nuestro trabajo aquí ya está hecho. Salgamos de aquí, llevemos a esa humana al Campo del Infierno.

Natsumi asintió.

—Sí, señor Daemon.

La bruma de color negro absorbió el cuerpo de Miyu y desapareció, dejando a aquella chica pelirroja inconsciente a mitad de un jardín muerto.


	47. Capítulo XLV: Sin Piedad

XLV

Sin Piedad

Beowolfmon Ataca el Castillo de Ophanimon

Sintiéndose un poco apenada, Kira se hizo presente en el comedor donde todos sus amigos se encontraban tomando el desayuno. Se detuvo en el marco de la muerta y buscó con la mirada al dueño de los DigiSpirits del fuego. Por supuesto, no pudo encontrarlo. En aquella habitación únicamente se encontraban sus amigos, no había rastro alguno de Ophanimon ni de sus protectores. La sensación de paz en la Zona Cielo aún podía sentirse, especialmente por la manera en la que los muchachos del grupo reían entre sí. El desayuno consistía en un banquete con comida suficiente para alimentar a una legión. Ophanimon, sin duda, quería hacer todo lo posible para que los jóvenes héroes recuperaran sus energías.

—Kira.

La chica miró en dirección hacia donde Katsura estaba llamándola. Le dedicó una sonrisa y se acercó a su amiga. Ocupó su asiento y estiró una mano para tomar un emparedado de jalea.

— ¿Te divertiste anoche? —Le preguntó Katsura arqueando ambas cejas y dibujando una sonrisa cruel en sus labios—. Esa sonrisa que tienes ahora me dice que así fue _._ Quizá debería aconsejarte que cierres la puerta la próxima vez —le sugirió con un guiño.

Sonrojada, Kira se atragantó en el primer bocado del emparedado.

Katsura rió con crueldad.

—Tendrás que contármelo todo, con lujo de detalles —sentenció Katsura.

—Cierra la boca —respondió Kira—. Cheepmon te escuchará.

—Quizá él debería saberlo, aunque no estoy segura de que lo comprenda.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Mi padre podría enterarse!

—Oh, vamos, él tuvo que hacerlo mismo para que tú nacieras. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Kira sólo puso los ojos en blanco, hundiéndose en su asiento y dándole un segundo mordisco a su emparedado.

—Ahora que has salido de tu _nido de amor_ , quizá sería buena idea comenzar a hacer planes —continuó su amiga—. No podemos permanecer aquí por siempre.

—Lo sé —respondió Kira, adoptando repentinamente su rol de líder—. La hospitalidad de Ophanimon podría no durar. Después de todo, hemos venido a este mundo para ayudar a preservar la paz.

—No es eso lo que intento decirte —dijo Katsura—. No debemos olvidar que nuestros enemigos están detrás de nosotros. Así como nosotros sabemos lo que nos espera en cada Zona, es posible que los vasallos de Clarisse estén siguiéndonos el paso. Si nos quedamos aquí durante demasiado tiempo, te aseguro que ellos terminarán por encontrarnos. Y si eso llega a ocurrir…

—Estaríamos arriesgando a Ophanimon —completó Kira.

Katsura asintió.

—Kira, ha llegado el momento de planear la mejor estrategia que has pensado en toda tu vida.

—Lo sé… Y es una gran suerte que haya grandes estrategas en nuestro equipo, pues no estoy segura de ser capaz de idear un plan funcional que sirva para salvar ambos mundos.

—En eso, nosotros podemos dar un poco de ayuda.

Kira se giró al escuchar la voz de Nene a sus espaldas. La joven Idol ocupó un asiento frente a la chica de las gafas de aviador y Lelouch, quien en esos momentos iba esbozando la expresión fría de Zero, se encontraba un poco absorto y sumergido en sus pensamientos. Con todo, dejó ir todo lo que tenía en mente para mirar a Kira y decir, con esa voz fría y autoritaria que desagradaba a más de uno de los miembros del equipo:

—Necesito saber qué poderes posee tu Digimon, es crucial para poder pensar en formas de unir sus fuerzas con las de Sparrowmon y Mervamon.

—Lelouch y yo tenemos un plan —intervino Nene al ver que Katsura estaba preparándose para soltar un par de comentarios en contra de la actitud tan demandante de Lelouch.

— ¿Qué es lo que han pensado? —inquirió Kira.

Lelouch separó los labios para responder, justo en el momento en que Tagiru y Yuu irrumpieron con violencia en el comedor. Todo permaneció estático y silencioso durante un eterno segundo, mismo en el que Nunally aprovechó para dirigirse con su hermano y resguardarse entre sus brazos. Nene, sintiendo una angustia desmesurada que le cortaba la respiración, se levantó de su asiento y preguntó, al mismo tiempo que Taiki pronunciaba las mismas palabras que ella.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

Nunally temblaba de miedo, esa era una mala señal.

Yuu se acercó velozmente a Taiki para tomarlo del brazo, al tiempo que Tagiru decía con la voz ahogada por su respiración agitada:

—Taiki, tienes que venir ahora mismo con nosotros.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Taiki, dejándose arrastrar por los jaloneos de Yuu—. Chicos, ¿qué ocurre?

—Es Akari —dijo Tagiru, causando que una revolución de sentimientos estallara en el interior de Nene—. Taiki, algo grave le ha pasado a Akari.

Las dos imponentes figuras, una de color blanco y una de color negro, se detuvieron al estar frente al castillo de Ophanimon. Ambos se mantenían ocultos en las sombras, protegidos gracias a la ingenuidad de los Digimon que habitaban la Zona. Habiendo tanta paz y estando protegidos por Ophanimon, ¿por qué habrían de andarse con cuidado?

—Está en ese castillo —informó el Digimon de color blanco con aquella voz fría, inexpresiva y un tanto abrumadora—. Puedo sentirlo. Los DigiSpirits humano y bestia del fuego están ahí.

—Siento también las energías de WarGreymon y ShineGreymon —informó el Digimon de color negro con el mismo tono de voz—. ¿Deberíamos atacar ahora?

—Sí —respondió su compañero—. Debemos asegurarnos de que la Zona haya sido sometida antes de que la señora Clarisse aparezca.

— ¿Cuál es el plan, entonces?

—Yo distraeré a esos Elegidos y conseguiré el DigiCode se Aldamon. Tú encárgate de buscar a Ophanimon para absorber su información y consigue los Datos de WarGreymon y ShineGreymon.

El Digimon de color negro asintió, en silencio, y ambos dieron inicio a su plan.

Nadie se lo esperaba, pero la paz en la Zona Cielo estaba por terminar.

Gumdramon corrió hacia el pasillo cuando escuchó los apresurados pasos que se acercaban al jardín marchito. Damemon esbozaba una mueca de angustia, pues sus intentos por ayudar a la chica pelirroja, que yacía inconsciente en suelo, eran infructuosos.

— ¡Tagiru! —Exclamó Gumdramon cuando vio aparecer a su compañero—. ¡Ella aún no despierta! ¡No hemos podido hacer nada!

Taiki se detuvo en seco al escuchar aquellas palabras. Al pasar sólo un par de segundos, el chico aparto a Tagiru y Yuu para sacarlos del camino a punta de empujones y siguió corriendo a toda velocidad para llegar cuanto antes al jardín. Ignoró olímpicamente la presencia de Gumdramon y Damemon, así como no se fijó en las flores muertas que adornaban el lugar. Lo único que le importaba era aquella indefensa chica pelirroja.

— ¡Akari!

Taiki se colocó de rodillas a un lado de la chica y le dio un par de leves golpes en las mejillas para hacerla recobrar el conocimiento. Al no tener éxito, optó por revisar sus signos vitales. Su pulso era débil, así como su respiración.

— ¡Akari! —Llamó el chico con desesperación—. ¡Akari, despierta!

— ¡Rápido, alguien vaya a buscar ayuda! —exclamó Kiriha, su tono de voz demostraba que la condición de Akari le era indiferente.

Al menos, eso era lo que quería demostrar.

Mimi acudió inmediatamente al interior del castillo, para buscar la ayuda que Akari necesitaba. Palmon la siguió, aunque sus andares torpes no servían para ir al paso veloz de Mimi. Hubiese preferido Digievolucionar en Lilimon, de esa manera habría podido avanzar más a prisa.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó con ella? —Exigió saber Shoutmon enfurecido, mirando con severidad a Tagiru, Yuu, Damemon y Gumdramon.

Era evidente que intentaba culparlos, aunque no sabía del todo cuál era la razón por la que había reaccionado de esa manera.

—Nunally, Yuu y yo íbamos en camino al comedor —explicó Tagiru, Lelouch endureció mucho más la expresión de su rostro al escuchar aquello aunque sabía que no era el momento de sentir los celos de _hermano mayor_ —. Fue Nunally quien nos dijo que Akari estaba aquí. La vio a través de uno de los ventanales. Corrimos hacia aquí para ver lo que había pasado, pero sólo encontramos a Akari.

—Intentamos hacer que despertara, pero no conseguimos nada —secundó Yuu.

—Gumdramon y yo nos quedamos aquí para vigilar a Akari-dame —explicó Damemon—. Ella no está herida-dame, sólo parece estar dormida-dame.

Lelouch, realmente poco interesado en todo aquel palabrerío, se adentró en el jardín muerto para inspeccionar el sitio con más detenimiento. El césped se quebraba bajo sus pies de la misma forma que habría hecho la hojarasca del otoño. Con cada paso que cualquiera de ellos daba, pequeñas partículas de un brillante color amarillo se desprendían del suelo y se perdían al ascender hacia el cielo azul. Lelouch se inclinó un poco para tomar una flor cuyos pétalos habían perdido todo el color. Presionó la flor en su puño y observó la forma en que ésta se convertía en una nube de Datos.

—Nene —llamó el chico—, mira esto.

La aludida acudió al llamado, justo a tiempo para presenciar el momento en que la nube de Datos se disipaba.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda la extensión de su espina dorsal.

—Está despertando —anunció Kiriha.

Todos se apiñaron al rededor de la chica pelirroja, quien tenía los ojos entreabiertos y los labios ligeramente separados. Taiki acarició el rostro de la chica con delicadeza y retiró un par de mechones de cabello de su rostro.

—Akari —dijo Taiki en voz baja, aliviado y agradecido—, ¿te encuentras bien?

Ella respondió con voz débil, como si aún no hubiese despertado del todo.

— ¿Do-dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy…?

La mente analítica de Lelouch comenzó a atar cabos, aún a pesar de no comprender la mayor parte de las cosas que ocurrían en ese mundo. El desmayo de Akari no podía ser algo aislado, su intuición le decía a gritos que todo se trataba de algo mucho más oscuro y complejo.

Algo que debía resolverse cuanto antes.

—Te desmayaste —explicó Taiki.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente…?

—No lo sé. Tagiru y Yuu fueron quienes te encontraron aquí.

— ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas, Akari? —intervino Nene.

Su tono de voz, cauteloso, demostraba que ella sentía lo mismo que Lelouch.

—Yo… Yo no…

Akari tuvo que luchar contra su aturdimiento para ordenar sus ideas y poder responder a todas las preguntas. Aun a pesar de su condición, estaba segura de que tenía que contárselo todo a Taiki. Esa era la única manera de evitar cualquier cosa que pudiese ocurrir.

—Yo… Yo salí del comedor… Quería… Quería asegurarme de que esa chica, Miyu, comiera algo… Ella… Ella dijo que quería estar sola. Intenté irme, pero… Había mucho frío… Cuando volví aquí… Había… Una chica…

— ¿Qué aspecto tenía esa chica? —urgió Lelouch.

En su mente, y en la de Nene, apareció la imagen de la enigmática mujer del extravagante cabello de color verde.

¿Podría haber sido CC aquella chica que Akari había mencionado?

—Yo… No lo sé… Sólo… Sentí mucho frío… Había mucha oscuridad… Y un demonio, había un demonio…

— ¿Qué clase de Demonio? —preguntó Kiriha.

—No lo recuerdo… Pero… Hay algo más… —Se incorporó lentamente, esbozando una mueca de dolor gracias a su cuerpo engarrotado. Taiki colocó una mano sobre la espalda de la chica y en ningún momento dejó de mirarla con angustia—. Esa chica, Miyu… Tenía un… Un huevo, de color negro. Y… Parecía estar en trance…

Kira y Katsura se miraron y retrocedieron a la par. Keramon y Cheepmon, quizá compartiendo los pensamientos de sus amigas humanas, compartieron una mirada recelosa.

Sólo en ese momento se dieron cuenta de que Miyu no estaba entre ellos.

—Yo buscaré a Miyu —aseguró Katsura apresuradamente y echó a correr hacia el interior del castillo de Ophanimon a toda velocidad en compañía de Keramon—. ¡Ustedes esperen aquí!

Pero Taiki y los demás no estaban dispuestos a quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

—Si Akari ha visto a un demonio, es posible que ese sujeto aún esté rondando entre los pasillos del castillo —dijo Nene.

—Katsura corre peligro, podría ser una trampa —secundó Kira—. Mimi también se encuentra dentro del castillo. Quizá no ha sido una buena idea permitirles entrar solas.

—Pero, ¿con qué finalidad ha aparecido ese demonio aquí? —preguntó Yuu.

—El ángel.

Todos miraron a Nunally cuando escucharon su voz uniéndose a la lluvia de teorías. Ella se resguardaba detrás de su hermano, aunque en sus ojos se reflejaba su deseo de participar en la formulación de los planes.

Lelouch no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo con esa idea.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Nunally? —preguntó Nene.

Insegura, la pequeña respondió.

—El ángel que nos dio los dormitorios —dijo—. Quizá ese demonio ha venido para atacar al ángel.

Para Kira fue como recibir un balde de agua helada en la espalda.

—Ophanimon… —musitó la chica y pasó sus dedos por encima del elástico de sus gafas de aviador mientras ideaba velozmente el plan de acción—. Ese Digimon maligno, sea quien sea, ha venido para conseguir los Datos de Ophanimon… ¡No voy a permitirlo!

— ¿Tienes un plan en mente, Yagami? —inquirió Lelouch.

Kira asintió.

—Taiki —dijo la chica mirando al general del Xros Heart—, encárgate de vigilar el frente del castillo. Tengo un mal presentimiento. —Taiki asintió y Kira miró hacia Kiriha, para continuar diciendo—: Aonuma, tú encárgate de vigilar el lado contrario. No permitan que nadie entre o salga de este castillo hasta que no nos aseguremos de que todos están a salvo.

— ¿Qué harás tú, Kira? —inquirió Tagiru.

—No estarás pensando en enfrentarte a ese demonio sin ayuda, ¿o sí? —dijo Shoutmon con severidad.

—Iré a buscar a Ophanimon —dijo Kira decidida—-. ¡Andando, Cheepmon!

La chica y su compañero Digimon se alejaron a toda velocidad, tomando un camino distinto al que Katsura había utilizado. Al ver a Kira partir, Zero entró en acción.

—Tenemos que movernos —dijo—. Lo que sucedió con Akari no pudo haber sido nada aislado. Tiene que existir una explicación, algo más grande está detrás de todo esto.

—Yo pienso lo mismo que tú —asintió Taiki—. Haremos lo que Kira ha dicho. Algo me dice que la Zona entera corre peligro.

—En ese caso, ustedes encárguense de defender el castillo de Ophanimon —dijo Nene—. Lelouch, Tagiru y yo nos encargaremos de vigilar el resto de la Zona.

—Aguarda —dijo el enérgico muchacho—. ¿Qué hay de Nunally? Ella no puede venir con nosotros.

—Tienes razón —asintió Lelouch—. El campo de batalla no es lugar para que Nunally esté ahí.

—Yo la cuidaré —aseguró Yuu—. La mantendré dentro del castillo, nadie le hará daño.

Zero miró al chico con auténtico odio, totalmente reacio a permitir que su hermana permaneciera cerca de él. Sin embargo, venció a su propio rencor y asintió con cautela. Para Nene y para Yuu fue sumamente extraño ver que Lelouch accedía al plan del chico rubio.

—Hazlo —dijo Zero—. Cuídala.

Yuu asintió y tomó la mano de Nunally para trasladarla al escondite donde ambos tendrían que permanecer. Nene tuvo que posar su mano derecha sobre la espalda de Lelouch para intentar darle al chico un poco de tranquilidad.

—Estará bien —aseguró la chica.

Lelouch asintió.

—Vámonos ya —dijo—, no debemos perder más tiempo.

Nene recargó a Sparrowmon y subieron ambos al lomo del Digimon para poder emprender el vuelo. Sin embargo, aquella luz cegadora se hizo presente en ese momento. Se escuchó el estruendo de alguna explosión cercana a ese lugar y, al disiparse la luz, pudieron ver aquella columna de humo que se levantaba en los aires.

El ataque había comenzado.

— ¡Miyu! ¡Responde, Miyu!

Katsura era ágil y veloz, tanto que no le fue imposible recorrer una buena cantidad de pasillos del castillo. Keramon ira igual de veloz que ella, aunque aún así le costaba seguirle el paso a su amiga humana. Ambos llamaban el nombre de Miyu a voz en cuello, sin lograr encontrar a nadie más que no fueran los Digimon que vivían dentro del palacio.

— ¡Ella no está aquí! —exclamó Keramon tras haber resbalado luego de intentar seguir a Katsura cuando ella giró para enfilarse por otro pasillo—. ¡Katsura, quizá deberíamos volver con los demás!

Pero Katsura negó con la cabeza.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Miyu —dijo la chica sin detenerse—. Natsumi ya está desaparecida, no podemos permitir que con Miyu ocurra lo mismo.

Su voz se apagó de golpe, aún a pesar de que había terminado de pronunciar sus palabras. La razón, que logró hacer que Keramon retrocediera un poco, fue que aquella mano gélida y de gran tamaño sujetó a la chica por el cuello. Ella comenzó a forcejear, pues la falta de oxígeno comenzaba a hacer su trabajo.

Un SkullSatanmon se encontraba dentro del castillo.

— ¡Katsura! —exclamó Keramon y de inmediato lanzó una de sus técnicas especiales.

De su boca salió un proyectil luminoso que se impactó contra SkullSatanmon, causando así que las dos paredes que los rodeaban quedaran destruidas. El demonio, sin embargo, no sufrió ningún daño. Keramon lanzó de nuevo su técnica especial, para luego unir el proyectil de luz con las esferas de color violeta que hizo aparecer con sus manos. SkullSatanmon no se movía, no reaccionaba, no recibía ningún daño. Sólo mantenía su mirada fija en Katsura, como si la pobre chica a la que intentaba asfixiar fuese su único objetivo.

—Ke-Keramon… —dijo ella con voz ahogada—. Di-Digievoluciona…

Keramon no pudo acatar la orden de Katsura, pues SkullSatanmon actuó en ese instante para evitarlo. Utilizó su bastón para golpear a Katsura, como si fuese una pelota de _baseball_ , y la lanzó con fuerza contra uno de los muros que terminó por derrumbarse. Ella, invencible, surgió de entre los escombros. Su cuerpo adolorido le impidió dar más de un paso y, escupiendo un poco de sangre, se desplomó en el suelo y soltó su DigiLector.

— ¡Katsura!

SkullSatanmon abatió también a Keramon con un golpe de su bastón. Avanzó entonces hacia Katsura y, soltando sólo una risa gutural, se preparó para lanzar su golpe maestro. La esfera de su bastón se iluminó, incandescentemente, y él levantó un poco su brazo para asegurarse de que el rayo de energía golpearía de lleno a Keramon.

El dulce aroma de las flores se hizo presente en ese momento, llamando así la atención a SkullSatanmon. Él levantó la mirada, sólo para descubrir que aquella esfera de color nverde se impactó contra su cuerpo. SkullSatanmon estalló en una nube de Datos y el Digimon que había atacado al demonio, aquella hada que usaba un vestido de color rosa, avanzó lentamente por el pasillo. Se fijó en que Katsura aún intentaba levantarse y en que Keramon estaba fuera de combate. No había enemigos cerca, el lugar había quedado limpio.

— ¡Todo en orden, Mimi!

Lilimon intentó reanimar a Keramon, haciendo caso omiso de la llegada de Mimi. La chica que portaba el Emblema de la Pureza se colocó en cuclillas cerca de Katsura para ayudarle a recuperar las fuerzas. Katsura limpió por sí misma la sangre que aún corría por las comisuras de sus labios. Giró el cuello un par de veces y soltó un juramento en voz baja.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Mimi.

Katsura asintió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Tachikawa? —devolvió la chica.

—Estaba intentando salir de aquí —dijo Mimi—. El castillo está total y completamente vacío.

— ¿Qué?

Fue como una revelación, como si las claves hubiesen estado ahí sin ser vistas.

—Quería encontrar a alguien que pudiese ayudarnos a trasladar a esa chica, a Hinomoto, al interior del castillo —explicó Mimi—, pero no podía encontrar a nadie. Es como si todos hubieran desaparecido.

—Ophanimon tiene que estar en alguna parte —dijo Katsura—. Ella no pudo haber desaparecido así como así, no puede abandonar la Zona Cielo a su suerte.

Mimi dijo sus siguientes palabras con tal calma que Katsura no pudo evitar creer ciegamente en lo que la chica decía.

—En una ocasión, mis amigos y yo creímos haber estado en una mansión. Nos sentimos seguros, pues vimos el retrato de un ángel en uno de los muros. Pero, al caer la noche… Descubrimos que esa mansión no era más que una trampa de Devimon para atraparnos.

Katsura agachó la mirada, sintiéndose traicionada y herida.

—Eso es —dijo para sí misma—. Caímos en el engaño… Ese ángel no es Ophanimon.

—Hay más —dijo Mimi—. A través de los ventanales pude ver las columnas de humo.

— ¿Columnas de humo?

—Hay una pelea afuera. Temo que nos han atrapado, querían acorralarnos aquí.

Katsura sólo pudo asentir, sintiéndose estúpida por haber creído en las palabras del despiadado ser maligno que se había hecho pasar por Ophanimon.

El Digimon de color blanco se abrió paso tras haber destruido la entrada del castillo. Los bordes que quedaban de los muros destruidos se encontraban al rojo vivo, pues las huellas de la explosión no se habían disipado del todo. Él daba pasos lentos, asegurándose de que ningún Digimon estuviera moviéndose, y capturaba aquella estela de luz de color azul con el aparato que llevaba en la mano. Parecía ser que era su trabajo conseguir tanto DigiCode como le fuese posible. Se detuvo al ver a un Pegasusmon que intentaba sacar sus patas traseras de debajo de una montaña de escombros. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el Digimon de color blanco utilizó un único golpe de su sable para arrancar la vida del indefenso Pegasusmon. El DigiCode se almacenó en el aparato de color blanco, el despiadado Digimon sólo siguió avanzando como si no hubiese ocurrido nada. Lo único que lo compelía a dar cada paso era esa sensación, esa calidez que lo atraía tanto. Dentro del castillo se encontraba su objetivo, un objetivo al que debía darle muerte antes de que otro Digimon le pusiera las manos encima. Era su deber, sólo él podía hacerlo. No importaba que dos Héroes Legendarios más quisieran interferir en sus planes. Los DigiSpirits de Takuya Kanbara serían suyos, de eso no había duda alguna.

— ¡Oye, maldito bravucón! ¡¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?!

Beowolfmon levantó la mirada al escuchar la voz del Digimon King.

Shoutmon lideraba la comitiva de guerreros que estaban dispuestos a bloquearle el paso, en compañía de Gumdramon y Sparrowmon quienes se mantenían a cada lado de él.

—Apártate de mi camino, Shoutmon.

La voz de Beowolfmon no necesitaba un volumen demasiado alto para hacerse escuchar.

—Has sido tú quien atacó el castillo, ¿no es así? —Continuó Shoutmon implacable, sólo obtuvo silencio—. ¡Te he hecho una pregunta!

Beowolfmon se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó los chillidos del pequeño Puttimon que intentaba encontrar un refugio. Casi como si el Digimon King no fuese de gran relevancia para él, Beowolfmon se giró y cambió la dirección de sus pasos para acercarse a su indefensa presa. Levantó el sable, aunque tuvo que hacer una pausa cuando un Harpymon apareció para tomar a Puttimon en sus brazos y sacarlo del peligro. Beowolfmon lanzó una ráfaga de misiles que destruyó a los dos Digimon. Absorbió el DigiCode y retomó su camino, acercándose a Shoutmon y los demás. Sin mediar más palabra, lanzó su _Cazador Diurno_. Su ataque, sin importa cuán potente fuera, fue bloqueado en un santiamén gracias al _Rowdy Rocker_ de Shoutmon. Sin embargo, el Digimon King pronto fue abatido por el golpe del sale de Beowolfmon. Herido, Shoutmon cayó al suelo y soltó su cetro.

Aquello no tenía precedentes.

¿Cómo podía cualquiera vencer al Digimon King sin haberlo enfrentado realmente?

— ¡Shoutmon!

Sin importarle el riesgo que corría, Taiki corrió hacia el campo de batalla. Fue su intromisión lo que detonó el caos, así como las Digievoluciones se hicieron presentes. Beowolfmon levantó su sable para deshacerse del general del Xros Heart, en el momento justo en que Sparrowmon voló a toda velocidad para que Taiki pudiese montarse en su lomo.

— ¡No interfieran, maldición!

El _Cazador Diurno_ se dirigió a toda velocidad a atacar a Sparrowmon, quien se defendió con el _Random Lasser_ en conjunto con el _Prism Garret_ de Arresterdramon. Akari aprovechó el momento para dirigir su Xros Loader hacia el lomo de Sparrowmon y exclamar:

— ¡Reload, Cutemon!

El pequeño conejo rosado se encargó de curar las heridas del Digimon King, que estaba totalmente fuera de combate. La chica pelirroja, no conforme con haber hecho aquello, se preparó para hacer la Súper Evolución. Lelouch sujetó entonces el brazo derecho de la chica y negó con la cabeza.

—No es el momento —dijo.

Akari asintió, aunque en el fondo tuvo la impresión de que Lelouch no era el más indicado para decirle cuándo podía hacer Digievolucionar a su compañero Digimon.

Dorulumon se negó rotundamente a obedecer las órdenes de Lelouch, pues salió del Xros Loader de Akari y atacó con el taladro de su cola. Sin hacer más movimientos de los necesarios, Beowolfmon atrapó la cola de Dorulumon e hizo girar su cuerpo en el aire un par de veces, antes de soltarlo y rematar con un golpe de su sable. Dorulumon cayó al suelo, soltando un lastimero chillido.

— ¡Dorulumon!

Akari corrió en auxilio de su compañero, aprovechando que Beowolfmon se encontraba demasiado ocupado intentando deshacerse de Arresterdramon y Sparrowmon. Dorulumon no podía siquiera abrir los ojos y los Datos emanaban de la herida que el sable había abierto en su costado izquierdo.

El _Cazador Diurno_ colisionó contra el _Prism Garret_ sólo durante un breve momento, antes de que la fuerza de Beowolfmon terminara por vencer a los poderes de Arresterdramon. Su técnica logró hacer que el Digimon de Tagiru perdiera su Digievolución y cayera al suelo. Sparrowmon apenas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, pues el golpe de los misiles de Beowolfmon lo dejó totalmente fuera de combate. Taiki consiguió arrastrarse para poder ponerse en pie, sólo para mirar que los Digimon de sus amigos estaban siendo abatidos uno a uno. Nene y Lelouch corrieron para encontrarse con Sparrowmon, quien se quejaba del intenso dolor punzante que sentía en el sitio donde un trozo de su armadura de metal se había desprendido de su cuerpo.

Lo más abrumador de todo era que Beowolfmon no borraba aquella expresión de indiferencia de su rostro.

Kiriha miró a ZeekGreymon autoritariamente para comunicarle que era el momento de actuar.

Nene, sin embargo, bloqueó el paso de ZeekGreymon al decir, desesperada:

—No funcionará. ZeekGreymon no puede vencerlo. Ese sujeto es demasiado poderoso.

Dos pequeños resplandores de luz salieron entonces del Xros Loader de Taiki, casi como si las palabras de Nene hubieran sido el llamado que ambos esperaban. Bokomon y Neemon intentaron bloquear el paso de ZeekGreymon a la par. Fue el Digimon de color blanco quien habló primero.

— ¡Alto! —dijo—. ¡No pueden enfrentarse a él! ¡No importa cuánto se esfuercen, ninguno de ustedes podrá vencerlo!

—Es Beowolfmon —intervino Neemon.

— ¡Es nuestro amigo! —dijo Bokomon.

El sonido de la risa de Beowolfmon logró helar la sangre de todos los presentes. Bokomon se dio cuenta entonces de que había cometido un grave error.

—Qué tonterías has dicho, enano —se burló Beowolfmon—. ¿Cómo puedo ser amigo de seres tan inferiores como lo son ustedes? No son más que una plaga.

Y dirigió su sable en dirección a ambos pequeños Digimon, con toda la intención de arrebatar sus vidas. Tagiru y Lelouch tuvieron que trabajar juntos para evitar que Nene entrara al campo de batalla para rescatarlos. La chica sólo pudo forcejear contra ellos. Taiki sintió que su corazón se estrujaba, Akari pudo percibir que el nudo en su garganta aparecería si acaso Beowolfmon se atrevía a consumar al ataque.

Pero justo cuando todo parecía perdido, aquella ventisca de esperanza se hizo presente.

— ¡ _Ventisca Poderosa_!

Beowolfmon apenas pudo girarse para contraatacar con sus misiles, aunque estos fueron desviados gracias a la fuerza del viento que aquella guerrera Digimon había lanzado. Él permaneció estático, presionando los dientes con fuerza y mirando a la recién llegada con auténtico odio. Zephyrmon aterrizó lentamente entre Beowolfmon y sus dos pequeños amigos, que inmediatamente celebraron su llegada.

— ¡Zephyrmon! —exclamó Bokomon emocionado.

—Nos salvaste la vida —dijo Neemon a su vez.

Ella se giró durante un segundo para dedicarles un guiño a sus amigos, antes de devolverle la gélida mirada al oponente que alguna vez había sido su amigo.

—No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a intentar atacar a Bokomon y Neemon —acusó Zephyrmon—. Además, has herido a los Digimon de estos chicos. ¿Cómo has podido hacerlo? ¿En qué diablos has estado pensando?

La ira de Zephyrmon era casi tan palpable como la indiferencia de Beowolfmon.

—Apártate, Zephyrmon —dijo él demandante, ella se negó—. ¡Apártate, he dicho!

Taiki, Nene, Lelouch y los demás sólo podían mirar a los dos Digimon en silencio, conscientes de que aquellas diferencias debían ser resueltas únicamente por ellos dos. Aunque hubiesen querido intervenir, sus Digimon no podían luchar en aquellas condiciones tan deplorables.

—Es nuestro deber defender a este mundo de los peligros que lo acechan —fue la respuesta de Zephyrmon—. ¿Por qué estás atacándolos? ¿¡Qué es lo que ocurre contigo!?

Un golpe del sable fue la única respuesta que ella consiguió. Zephyrmon cayó al suelo y giró sobre sí misma, levantándose sólo para presenciar, casi como si todo ocurriera en cámara lenta, el momento en el que el _Cazador Diurno_ destrozó los cuerpos de Bokomon y Neemon. Los gritos de sus pequeños amigos taladraron en los tímpanos de Zephyrmon, haciéndole sentir que su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos.

—Maldito… —se quejó Taiki entre dientes, sintiendo que la impotencia que tanto lo había marcado en su pasado se apoderara de él.

Al punto, lo invadió la culpa.

Dos Digimon inocentes habían caído gracias a que él, el general del Xros Heart, no podía luchar para defenderlos.

Lelouch estaba impactado, era incapaz de comprender cómo era posible que incluso en ese mundo pudiesen ocurrir semejantes injusticias. Sintió empatía hacia Zephyrmon y, aunque hubiera querido no admitirlo, tuvo el impulso de adoptar el rol de Zero y luchar contra el Digimon que en ese momento se encontraba mirando los haces de luz en los que se habían transformado Bokomon y Neemon.

—Bokomon… —musitó Zephyrmon con el corazón destrozado—. Neemon… No… No puede ser…

Ella se levantó de golpe cuando Beowolfmon utilizó el D-Scan para absorber el DigiCode de quienes habían sido sus amigos. Apartó a Zephyrmon con una fuerte bofetada y sólo le dirigió una gélida mirada.

Con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, con la respiración tan agitada que se sintió al borde de un ataque, y sintiendo una furia inmensa recorrer cada fibra de su cuerpo, Zephyrmon encaró de nuevo a Beowolfmon. Sus puños se iluminaron con el resplandor de color rojo de su _Energía Poderosa_ y las diminutas rocas del suelo comenzaron a saltar y a levantarse por sí mismas cuando Zephyrmon concentró todo su poder. El viento que ella controlaba comenzó a soplar con fuerza alrededor de todos ellos. El Xros Heart, quizá contagiado por el sentimiento de profunda tristeza, intentó levantarse para luchar. Ella entonces negó con la cabeza y dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, hacia su mortal enemigo. En su mente sólo podía escuchar los gritos de Bokomon y Neemon… Y fue justamente ese sonido, ese cruel sonido, lo que la empujó a decir sus siguientes palabras, cargadas con el odio que ella jamás se creyó capaz de sentir hacia nadie y que acentuaban las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

—Beowolfmon… Esto… Jamás te lo perdonaré…


	48. Capítulo XLVI: El Viento de la Justicia

XLVI

El Viento de la Justicia

El Surgimiento de AncientIrismon

— ¡Ophanimon!

Había una esencia distinta en el interior castillo, algo siniestro además de la repentina oscuridad que cubría cada pasillo. Un frío espectral se sentía en cada uno de los rincones.

 _Algo_ simplemente no estaba bien.

— ¡Masaru!

La voz de Kira resonaba en las paredes, el eco era por demás inquietante. Casi tanto como lo era la desolación que se acrecentaba a cada paso que ella daba.

— ¡Padre!

Cheepmon debía agitar frenéticamente sus alas para poder seguir el paso de su amiga humana. Kira corría como si su vida dependiese de ello.

— ¡Takuya!

— ¡Ellos no están aquí, Kira!

Ella se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Cheepmon. Aprovechó para recuperar el aliento y pasó sus dedos por encima del elástico de sus gafas mientras intentaba pensar en un plan de emergencia.

— ¿Dónde pueden estar todos? —Preguntó para sí misma con la respiración aún agitada—. ¿Por qué el castillo está tan silencioso? ¿Por qué hay tanto frío? Quizá… Quizá Ophanimon está en ese lugar donde nos recibió cuando llegamos aquí… Sí, ¡eso es!

Y echó a correr nuevamente en dirección contraria para dirigirse a la primera planta del castillo. Bajó los peldaños de las escaleras en espiral de dos en dos, haciendo que a Cheepmon se le dificultase mucho más seguirle el paso. De esa manera, tardó sólo un par de segundos en llegar a las escaleras principales, aquellas que relucían gracias a la baranda de oro sólido. Kira subió a dicha baranda y se deslizó para llegar al suelo con más velocidad. Tuvo que tomar a Cheepmon en brazos para asegurarse de su emplumado amigo no se quedaría atrás, y ambos tuvieron que detenerse cuando sintieron que el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies. Los cristales de los ventanales cimbraron y los candelabros del techo se sacudieron con violencia. Kira retrocedió y liberó a Cheepmon de sus brazos para poder sujetar el DigiLector en alto. La chica no tuvo reparo alguno al pronunciar sus sospechas en voz alta.

—Katsura tenía razón, nos han estado siguiendo.

—Debemos apresurarnos, Kira —dijo Cheepmon—. ¡Los demás nos necesitan!

—Sí… ¡Vamos, apresúrate!

La chica no pudo avanzar mucho, pues ni bien dio un par de pasos se estrelló contra aquel chico delgado y rubio. Kira retrocedió, devolvió a su sitio las gafas de aviador y miró con el seño fruncido a quien se había cruzado en su camino.

—¡Yuu! —Exclamó ella, entre sorprendida y un tanto enfurecida—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí dentro? ¡Afuera deben necesitar toda la ayuda posible!

—Me he ofrecido para proteger a Nunally —explicó Yuu acalorado.

—Pues aquí dentro no lo conseguirás. Todo es demasiado extraño, ¡no hay nadie en este maldito castillo!

— ¿Qué? ¿No has podido encontrar a Ophanimon?

—No. No hay rastro de ella, es como si se hubiera desvanecido en los aires. Tampoco he visto a Katsura o a Mimi.

Yuu fue a responder, cuando aquél grito agudo se hizo escuchar y causó que la sangre del chico rubio se helara durante un instante.

— ¡Yuu…!

Sólo entonces, Kira reparó en que efectivamente Yuu estaba a cargo de la pequeña Nunally, que en esos momentos forcejeaba contra un fantasma que intentaba llevarla a rastras.

Un Bakemon.

— ¡Nunally!

Yuu tomó a la chica por la mano para ayudarla a librarse del fantasma, al mismo tiempo que Cheepmon Digievolucionaba en LadyDevimon para encargarse del enemigo mediante una ráfaga de murciélagos que lo hicieron estallar en datos. Agitada, Nunally se refugió en los brazos de Yuu. Quizá si Lelouch hubiese visto aquello, todos sus temores habrían terminado por aplastarlo. El chico rubio no se sentía del todo conforme con la situación, pues el desagrado que sentía por el novio de su _hermana_ era mucho más fuerte que la simpatía que tenía hacia Nunally.

— ¿De dónde ha salido ese Digimon? —preguntó Yuu.

—Era un Bakemon —informó LadyDevimon—. Ese Digimon no tenía motivos para estar dentro del castillo.

—Esto se pone cada vez peor —dijo Kira—. Miyu no está, Katsura tampoco aparece, el castillo parece estar totalmente vacío… ¡Yuu! —exclamó mirando al chico rubio—. ¡Sal ahora mismo! ¡Ve a ayudar a los demás! ¡Pase lo que pase, no podemos permitir que esta Zona sea destruida! Yo seguiré buscando a Ophanimon e intentaré encontrar a Katsura y a Mimi, para unirnos a ustedes en un momento.

— ¿Qué hay de Nunally-dame? —Preguntó Damemon—. Nos han pedido que cuidemos de ella-dame.

—No podemos cuidarlos a todos, Damemon —respondió LadyDevimon.

—Yo… Yo quiero ir con mi hermano.

Yuu miró fijamente a la chica castaña y asintió, totalmente dispuesto a entregarla con Lelouch para evitar que cualquier accidente pudiera ocurrir. Miró entonces a Kira y dijo, al mismo tiempo que levantaba su Xros Loader para hacer que Súper Evolución:  
—Sal de aquí tan pronto como puedas.

Ella asintió.

—Lo haré.

Y Yuu, tras haberse encargado de que Tswarmon se hiciera presente, se alejó en compañía de Nunally.

Kira, aún sobresaltada tras el ataque de Bakemon, siguió corriendo en dirección hacia la única habitación donde parecía posible que Ophanimon estaría esperándola. Sin problemas ni complicaciones, pudo llegar a aquellas puertas dobles que permanecían cerradas. LadyDevimon las derribó con ayuda de una ráfaga de murciélagos, destruyendo así parte del muro donde la puerta estaba empotrada. Ambas entraron a toda velocidad hacia la habitación, llevándose la terrible sorpresa de que la razón por la que los defensores del castillo no habían aparecido en ningún momento se debía a que estaban inconscientes y heridos en el suelo. Masaru era el único que mantenía sólo un poco de consciencia, pues hacía todo lo posible por levantarse. ShineGreymon había perdido su Digievolución, transformándose en Agumon. Tai había caído cerca de Koromon, a quien le faltaba la mitad de una de sus orejas y de la herida emanaba lentamente una considerable cantidad de Datos.

De Aldamon no había rastro alguno, así como tampoco podía ver a Ophanimon por ningún lado. Lo único que pudo ver fue a ese Digimon de color negro al fondo de la habitación.

Un Digimon siniestro e inquietante, cuyo aspecto resaltaba gracias a los ojos que adornaban su armadura y que llevaba dos espadas de color rojo en las manos.

Los alrededores del castillo ya habían sido lo suficientemente destruidos como para además preocuparse por causar daños con sus ataques. Y aunque ese simple detalle le hubiera importado al menos un poco, no podía controlar sus movimientos por más destructivos que fuesen. Parecía ser que cada vez que esa era la única manera de poder desahogar la inmensa ira que la embargaba.

Zephyrmon cayó con violencia al suelo cubierto de escombros, por quinta vez, luego de que uno de los misiles de Beowolfmon se impactara contra su espalda. Ella se incorporó de inmediato, sin darle importancia a las heridas que había cosechado en sus rodillas luego de la caída. Se levantó en los aires y atacó con una potente ventisca que Beowolfmon esquivó tras dar un salto. Aún en los aires, él disparó el _Cazador Diurno_. Zephyrmon neutralizó el destructivo ataque lanzando una potente esfera de energía de color rojo. Antes de que Beowolfmon pudiese preparar el siguiente ataque, ella logró asestar una fuerte patada que desestabilizó a su enemigo. Beowolfmon se recuperó al instante y atacó con su sable, aunque ella fue mucho más veloz y consiguió esquivar el golpe. Enfurecido, Beowolfmon acribilló a Zephyrmon a punta de puñetazos que, certeramente, se encargaron de dejarla aturdida. La tomó por el cuello entonces y propinó el último golpe, en su cabeza, para hacerla caer de nuevo al suelo. Zephyrmon se tambaleó a la hora de levantarse de nuevo. Enjugó el sudor de su frente y le dirigió a su enemigo una mirada gélida. Se levantó de nuevo en los aires y atacó de nuevo con una ventisca que los misiles de Beowolfmon atravesaron sin mayor problema. Ella intentó neutralizar el ataque con sus esferas de energía, pero la ayuda llegó desde tierra firme. El _Heavy Metal Vulcan_ de OmegaShoutmon pasó frente a los ojos de Zephyrmon y destruyó hasta el último de los misiles. Beowolfmon endureció su expresión al ver que OmegaShoutmon se había trepado a la cabeza de ZeekGreymon para lanzar su ataque. Los generales del Xros Heart y el Blue Fare miraban con frialdad a Beowolfmon, totalmente dispuestos a participar en la pelea.

Zephyrmon, sin embargo, ignoró por completo la presencia de sus salvadores y atacó de nuevo, volando hacia Beowolfmon para utilizar sus esferas de energía a una distancia mucho menor.

En tierra firme, Lelouch miraba la escena con detenimiento. Pensaba tan intensamente que no habría sido extraño poder escuchar lo que pasaba por su mente. Su instinto no podía fallar en ese momento, así que se arriesgó y dijo en voz alta:

—Tiene que existir alguna manera de detener a ese sujeto el tiempo suficiente para que esa mujer pueda atacar.

Nene asintió.

—Él es muy astuto —dijo ella—. Sólo podríamos vencerlo si conseguimos atacarlo por la espalda.

—Quizá… Quizá yo pueda ayudar.

Lelouch miró a Tagiru, quien en ese momento revisaba la información de los Digimon que tenía en su Xros Loader. Su mirada se había fijado en aquel Digimon con forma de una gigantesca flor, un Digimon que poseía lianas lo suficientemente fuertes como para sujetar a Beowolfmon el tiempo que fuese necesario.

—Hazlo —dijeron Nene y Lelouch.

Tagiru asintió, levantó su Xros Loader y exclamó:

— ¡Reload, Blossomon!

Las lianas de Blossomon actuaron al instante, sujetando a Beowolfmon por la cintura con tal fuerza que él incluso resintió la momentánea presión que le robó el aliento.

— ¡Bien hecho, Blossomon! —Exclamó Tagiru y levantó el puño derecho con aire triunfal—. ¡Sujétalo con fuerza!

Nene y Lelouch, quien lo hizo sin estar consciente de lo que hacía, sonrieron complacidos y festejaron el éxito de Blossomon. Zephyrmon fulminó a Blossomon con la mirada, pero igualmente atacó con su _Energía Poderosa_.

Por supuesto, nadie se esperaba lo que ocurrió en ese momento.

Beowolfmon logró vencer la fuerza de Blossomon para levantar el cuerpo del gigantesco Digimon y utilizarlo como escudo. Las pupilas de Tagiru, Nene, Yuu, Taiki, Akari y Kirina se contrajeron. La expresión de Lelouch se endureció al darse cuenta de que su plan había sido contraproducente.

— ¡No, Blossomon!

Tagiru no pudo hacer nada para evitar que Blossomon sucumbiera ante el poder de Zephyrmon. El Digimon de las poderosas lianas convulsionó sólo un poco antes de estallar en una nube de Datos, causando que Zephyrmon se sintiera como el ser más despreciable sobre toda la faz del Mundo Digital.

—Ese… Ese maldito…

— ¡Tagiru, espera!

Sólo la voz severa de Lelouch pudo hacer que Tagiru se detuviera antes de cometer cualquier error que pudiese condenarlo. El enérgico muchacho buscó la aprobación de Nene con la mirada, pero lo único que obtuvo fue la negación que ella hizo con la cabeza.

—No podemos interferir —dijo ella—. Cualquier movimiento uqe hagamos será inútil.

—Ese sujeto… —Dijo Lelouch para sí mismo—. Ese sujeto debe tener algún punto débil…

—No podremos averiguarlo mientras él siga moviéndose con esa velocidad, lo único que lograremos será poner en peligro a nuestros Digimon —habló Taiki en voz alta para hacerse escuchar desde donde se encontraba.

—Cualquier cosa que tengan en mente, tenemos que ponerla en práctica lo más rápido posible —intervino Akari—. No podemos dejar que ella se enfrente por su propia cuenta a ese sujeto.

Y las palabras de la chica pelirroja se acentuaron cuando Zephyrmon volvió a caer, causando un cráter en el sitio donde su cuerpo había caído.

— ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

Silencio.

Kira se encontraba en cuclillas a un lado de su padre, sosteniendo la mano de Tai con fuerza y mirando al extraño Digimon de color negro con abrazadora ira.

LadyDevimon no se atrevía a atacar, no hasta recibir las instrucciones de su compañera humana.

— ¡Responde!

Parecía ser que el siniestro Digimon no podía, o no quería, escucharla.

Kira se puso en pie lentamente y aferró el DigiLector con fuerza. No quería alejarse de su padre, pero tampoco quería perder la oportunidad de vencer al sujeto que lo había lastimado.

— ¡Dime tu nombre! ¡Quiero saber, al menos, a quién asesinaré!

El Digimon rió con frialdad.

— ¿Asesinarme? ¿En verdad crees poder asesinarme?

—Sí —respondió Kira con osadía—. Te haré pagar por el daño que les causaste a estos dos Héroes Legendarios.

— ¿Esos son los Héroes Legendarios? —Se burló él—. No han podido resistir ninguno de mis golpes. ¿Debo sentirme intimidado por ellos?

Y rió de nuevo.

Kira jamás se había sentido tan ofendida, no podía permitir que el siniestro Digimon se burlara de su padre.

—Eres un maldito hijo de…

El Digimon silenció a Kira con un simple movimiento de su mano derecha. Una onda de energía invisible lanzó con fuerza a la chica contra los ventanales. Sintió los cristales quebrándose contra su espalda cuando se impactó contra ellos. Cayó al césped del jardín; entre cristales rotos, y soltó un quejido de dolor antes de comenzar a incorporarse. Enfurecida, LadyDevimon intentó lanzar una ráfaga de murciélagos, que simplemente rodearon el cuerpo del siniestro Digimon y desaparecieron sin causarle daño alguno. LadyDevimon se elevó en los aires y transformó su brazo izquierdo en una lanza con la que intentó golpear a su enemigo. Él desapareció al instante, causando que ella se impactara contra un muro, y reapareció detrás de la mujer para asestar un golpe en la espalda de ella con una de sus espadas. Ella cayó de bruces, soltando un epíteto en voz baja. El siniestro Digimon la tomó entonces por el cuello, con tal fuerza que LadyDevimon sólo pudo soltar un leve quejido, y la miró fijamente durante un breve instante. Acto seguido, la lanzó hacia arriba y lanzó una onda de energía de color negro desde una de sus espadas. Cuando LadyDevimon cayó de nuevo al suelo, con un par de Datos emanando de una herida profunda en su pierna derecha, su enemigo rió con frialdad.

— ¡No eres más que un maldito cobarde! ¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a LadyDevimon por la espalda? ¿Eres tan inútil que no puedes atacarla de frente'

El Digimon se giró en dirección hacia la chica que seguía intentando provocarlo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo mediante una fuerza invisible que arrastró a Kira hasta estar en las manos de aquel sujeto. La levantó igualmente por el cuello, dificultando su respiración, y disparó potentes rayos de energía desde los ojos que tenía en el pecho. Kira sintió un dolor corrosivo, intenso y destructor, que sólo pudo asociar con estar siendo incinerada en vida. El Digimon la lanzó al suelo con fiereza y detuvo a LadyDevimon propinándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago cuando la mujer intentó defender a su compañera humana. Kira, a punto de caer en la inconsciencia, sólo pudo escuchar los pasos de aquel sujeto cuando se posó a un lado de ella. Supo que la miraba con superioridad y la voz de su enemigo se escuchó con un siniestro y lejano eco, cuando él dijo:

—Soy Duskmon. Ahora quiero saber tu nombre, para así saber a quién asesinaré.

Kira sólo pudo toser un poco, liberando así el hilo de sangre que brotó de la comisura de sus labios.

La muerte de Blossomon había tenido su lado positivo, pues le dio a Zephyrmon la fuerza suficiente para levantarse y seguir luchando. Por supuesto, seguía siendo difícil siquiera tener la oportunidad de causarle algún daño a Beowolfmon. Zephyrmon tuvo que asegurarse de llevar lejos a su enemigo, para así evitar que cualquier otro Digimon resultara herido. Pero al darse cuenta de que ella conducía a Beowolfmon hacia el castillo, Lelouch sintió que su mundo caía en pedazos a sus pies.

—Esa mujer… Está llevando a ese sujeto hacia el castillo… —dijo el chico entre dientes—. ¡Nunally está ahí!

—No podemos permitir que ese sujeto cause más daños —dijo Taiki—. Tenemos que ir y evitar que el castillo sea destruido, también debemos asegurarnos de que todos nuestros amigos están a salvo.

—Yo iré —se ofreció Kiriha—. ZeekGreymon y yo podemos distraer a ese sujeto y atraerlo hacia aquí, o hacia cualquier sitio donde no cause demasiados destrozos.

—ZeekGreymon es demasiado grande —se negó Akari—. Ese sujeto lo verá llegar y únicamente ocurriría una tragedia.

—Akari tiene razón —asintió Taiki—. Necesitamos un Digimon pequeño, que pueda pasar desapercibido y únicamente sirva para distraer a ese sujeto y que ella, ese Digimon que lucha contra él, pueda destruirlo.

—Iremos nosotros —respondió Nene decidida—. Lelouch y yo podemos ir sobre el lomo de Sparrowmon.

—Es peligroso que ustedes suban también —intervino Tagiru—. Si ese sujeto ataca a Sparrowmon y ustedes están sobre él…

—No me importa lo que pueda ocurrir —dijo Zero decidido—. Tengo que proteger a mi hermana.

Taiki sólo asintió, igualmente decidido. El general del Xros Heart no tenía razones para negar que estuviera pensando exactamente lo mismo que Lelouch. Nunally estaba en peligro, pues ella no tenía un compañero Digimon que pudiese protegerla. No podía permitir que también ella sufriera las consecuencias de la situación tan brutal que azotaba al Digimundo. Ella no moriría, no iba a permitirlo… No podía darle la espalda.

Kira sintió el filo de la espada de Duskmon sobre su cuello, aunque las condiciones en las que su cuerpo se encontraba le impidieron hacer cualquier movimiento que denotara los intensos deseos que tenía de luchar. Quería defenderse, quería hacer que Duskmon pagara por el daño que le había causado a los Héroes Legendarios que debían defender a Ophanimon. Su emblema brillaba intensamente, su fuego interior ardía con más intensidad que nunca. Así que hizo un esfuerzo por levantar una de sus manos, que se sentía pesada como el plomo, para sujetar con fuerza la espada de Duskmon y apartarla de su cuello. No lo consiguió, por supuesto, pues las fuerzas de Duskmon superaban a las suyas.

Desesperada, tomó la única alternativa que parecía ser la indicada en ese momento.

— ¿En verdad eres tan cobarde que no puedes enfrentarte a mí mientras LadyDevimon y yo estamos en pie? ¿Te asusta que nosotras podamos defendernos?

Duskmon le dirigió una intensa mirada de odio.

La insolencia de los Yagami tenía ese efecto en cualquier Digimon maligno.

—Y tú te crees muy lista, ¿no es así? —Dijo él con frialdad—. ¿Piensas que si hablas de esa forma, yo me apiadaré de ti?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero tu compasión?

—Deberías estar suplicando que perdone tu miserable vida.

—Jamás caería tan bajo como para suplicarle eso a una sabandija como tú.

El plan de Kira dio sus frutos cuando Duskmon extendió una mano hacia ella para que una fuerza invisible la levantara del suelo. Sintió el intenso dolor en su espalda, causado por los cortes que los cristales le habían hecho, pero se sintió preparada para seguir luchando… Aún a pesar de que no podía respirar con normalidad gracias a la presión que la fuerza invisible ejercía sobre su pecho y su garganta.

Duskmon estaba enfurecido.

Quizá el mayor error que Kira pudo cometer en ese momento fue subestimar la ira del siniestro Digimon.

— ¿Cómo puede una simple humana como tú creer que puede burlarse de mí?

Y atacó de nuevo con los rayos que emanaron de los ojos de su pecho. Kira gritó de nuevo con fuerza, como si estuviera al borde de la agonía. El impacto la llevó a estrellarse de nuevo contra un muro y cayó a pocos metros de donde Masaru yacía, totalmente rendido y resignado a que no podía levantarse de nuevo. Kira resistió el dolor de su cuerpo y se mantuvo de pie, mirando por el rabillo del ojo que LadyDevimon también comenzaba a incorporarse gracias a la fuerza que le contagiaba el valor de su compañera humana.

—No soy una simple humana —respondió ella con valentía—. Soy la hija de Tai Yagami, uno de los Héroes Legendarios. Salvé el Mundo Digital de seres despreciables como tú en una ocasión… Y sé que podré hacerlo por segunda vez.

— ¡ _Granada del Infierno_!

— ¡ _Enredadera de Rayo Solar_!

Las dos técnicas, una ráfaga de telarañas explosivas y una lluvia de espinas, impactaron de lleno a Duskmon y levantaron una nube de polvo que Kira aprovechó para correr hacia la fuente de aquellos ataques. Su expresión se iluminó al ver que ahí, en el boquete que ante había sido la puerta de entrada a la habitación, se encontraban Mimi y Katsura en compañía de Infermon y Lilimon.

— ¡Katsura! —exclamó Kira y corrió hacia ella, como si la euforia del momento hubiese anestesiado todo su cuerpo.

La aludida respondió con un guiño.

—Kira, tenemos que salir de aquí —dijo Mimi y tomó la muñeca de la chica de las gafas de aviador para añadir, con tono sombrío—: Este castillo no es lo que parece.

—No puedo abandonar a mi padre aquí —se negó Kira—. Él está herido, Masaru tampoco puede levantarse.

—Él no es tu padre, Kira —secundó Katsura—. En este castillo jamás estuvieron ellos, tampoco hablamos con Ophanimon.

— ¿Qué?

—Esto es una ilusión —explicó Mimi—. Están intentando engañarnos para hacernos bajar la guardia. Yo lo sé, lo he vivido antes. Si no salimos de aquí en este momento, ese Digimon terminará por asesinarte a ti y a LadyDevimon.

— ¡Cuidado, Kira!

La conversación se interrumpió abruptamente cuando LadyDevimon, con las energías ya renovadas, se colocó entre un ataque de Duskmon y su compañera humana. Los murciélagos lograron bloquear las ondas de choque del enemigo. Duskmon no había sufrido ningún daño con los ataques de Infermon y Lilimon.

 _Es imposible vencerlo,_ pensó Kira. _Ninguno de nuestros ataques surte efecto. ¿Cómo podemos destruir a Duskmon si no podemos lastimarlo?_

—Tenemos que vencer a ese sujeto —dijo Kira decidida, al mismo tiempo que los tres Digimon aliados adoptaban sus posiciones de ataque—. No podemos permitir que él permanezca con vida, no importa lo que ustedes o yo podamos creer acerca de la verdad sobre este castillo. Él es un enemigo y es nuestro deber aniquilarlo. Si unimos nuestras fuerzas, sé que podemos hacerlo.

—Apresurémonos, entonces —dijo Katsura—. Afuera también necesitan de nuestra ayuda.

Sin embargo, un último ataque llegó desde el ventanal que Duskmon había destruido.

Las tres chicas miraron en esa dirección, totalmente impactadas y sintiéndose culpables por haber desconfiado de _ella_ por un breve instante. Kira se sintió mucho más contenta al escuchar aquella voz de lo que habría estado si el _Estallido Solar_ hubiera sido el ataque que se hizo presente. Pero la voz era la de una mujer, una mujer amable y bondadosa. Un ángel que usaba una armadura de color azul metálico.

— ¡ _Jabalina del Edén_!

Su fuerza fue lo único que logró hacer que Duskmon retrocediera.

Ophanimon, una de los Tres Grandes Ángeles, se había hecho presente para defender sus territorios.

Zephyrmon tuvo que aferrarse a las tejas contra las que se estrelló para evitar caer al vacío. Dio una voltereta para levantarse de nuevo en los aires e hizo aparecer una ventisca que elevó las tejas y las lanzó con fuerza contra Beowolfmon. Él las destruyó con un golpe de su sable y disparó una ráfaga de misiles que causaron enormes huecos a su paso, pues Zephyrmon esquivó todos y cada uno de ellos. Ella se posó en la punta de una de las torres del castillo y disparó una gigantesca esfera de energía. Beowolfmon intentó neutralizar el ataque con un disparo de su _Cazador Diurno_ , consiguiendo así que una potente explosión destruyera una buena parte del castillo. Ella no se fijó en que Sparrowmon sobrevolaba el nuevo campo de batalla, aunque por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver que la figura de Aldamon surgía de uno de los balcones del castillo.

No podía permitir que nadie interfiriera.

Ella debía acabar con él, sin importar el cariño que alguna vez le había tenido.

— ¡Zephyrmon!

Ella utilizó una potente ventisca en contra de Aldamon para evitar que él interfiriera. Su amigo se resistió ante el potente viento y se preparó para lanzar una potente llamarada.

— ¡No interfieras, Aldamon! ¡No te acerques! —Exclamó ella—. ¡Ese maldito asesinó a Bokomon y Neemon! ¡Y yo voy a vengarlos!

Sus lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y atacó de nuevo, lanzando una esfera de energía en contra de Beowolfmon.

Aldamon se quedó helado, con el corazón destrozado y el alma hecha pedazos.

— ¿Qué…? —Dijo él con un hilo de voz—. ¿Bokomon y…? ¿Neemon…? ¿Están…?

Fue la presencia de Aldamon lo que hizo que Beowolfmon se decidiera a darle fin a la pelea. Esperó a que Zephyrmon se acercara nuevamente, con la intención de abofetearlo, y la tomó por el cuello con fuerza para lanzarla al suelo. Ella soltó un potente grito que le desgarró las cuerdas vocales. El cráter se abrió en el suelo cuando ella se impactó contra él, levantando una gran nube de polvo. Horrorizados, Nene y Lelouch le ordenaron a Sparrowmon que acribillara a Beowolfmon con su _Random Lasser_. Él, sin embargo, sólo prestaba su atención a cada movimiento de Aldamon.

La nube de polvo se disipó lentamente, dejando al descubierto el cuerpo de Zoe que estaba rodeado por su DigiCode. Ella tenía una herida sangrante en la sien derecha y estaba parcialmente inconsciente. Aldamon, sin importarle la presencia de quien había sido su mejor amigo, bajó al suelo y dejó ir su Digievolución, para correr hacia la chica que yacía en el cráter y exclamar:

— ¡Zoe! ¡Zoe, resiste!

Beowolfmon dibujó una siniestra sonrisa en sus labios.

Posiblemente podría utilizar los Datos de Kazemon y Zephyrmon si conseguía absorber el DigiCode de la chica.

No podría ser más sencillo.

—Váyanse.

La voz de Ophanimon era firme, tanto que nadie podría negarse a obedecer al escucharla hablar de esa manera.

Kira, por supuesto, era la excepción.

—No —respondió—. ¡Ophanimon, yo quiero luchar contra ese sujeto!

El ángel negó con la cabeza.

—Váyanse —insistió—. Yo me encargaré de él, ustedes deben salvar sus vidas antes que la mía. Busquen a Seraphimon y a Cherubimon, impidan a toda costa que ellos también sean atacados.

—Pero… Mi padre…

—Tu padre está muerto, Kira, y nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso —le recordó Ophanimon—. Ambos mundos dependen de ti ahora. ¡Váyanse!

Katsura, totalmente indispuesta a discutir contra el ángel, tomó a Kira por el brazo y la obligó a subir al lomo de Infermon así como después hizo con Mimi. El Digimon de Katsura se elevó en los aires, en compañía de LadyDevimon y Lilimon. Se alejaron de aquel sitio, dejando a Ophanimon a su suerte.

Al ángel, por supuesto, aquello no le importó en lo más mínimo.

—Así que estabas ocultándote, Ophanimon —se burló Duskmon—. ¿Dónde está tu honor?

Ophanimon no respondió. Tan sólo adoptó una posición de ataque y se preparó para luchar. Confiada en que sus poderes la hacían casi invencible, se llevó una terrible sorpresa al ver la forma tan sencilla en la que Duskmon le arrebató su jabalina y la destrozó en pedazos. Ophanimon retrocedió, sin dejar de mirar a ese Digimon con un desdén nada propio en ella.

—O-Ophanimon…

Ella miró hacia abajo cuando escuchó las voces de Tai y Masaru, quienes intentaban levantarse para cumplir con su deber de protegerla. Una inmensa tristeza la embargó entonces al darse cuenta de que el final había llegado… Y de que había permanecido oculta durante una gran parte de la batalla.

Duskmon extendió una mano hacia ella. La Energía Negativa que emanaba de su cuerpo rodeó por completo a Ophanimon para acelerar el proceso. La armadura del ángel quedó totalmente destruida y él, Duskmon, cubrió la cabeza de Ophanimon con una mano.

—-Sólo quiero decirte algo antes de matarte, Ophanimon —dijo Duskmon, sin importarle que Tai y Masaru ya se hubieran puesto en pie—. Tu noble sacrificio… Será en vano. Cuando termine contigo y con tus guardaespaldas, absorberé los Datos de la Zona entera y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Ophanimon y ella sólo pudo soltar un grito cuando Duskmon cerró su mano, destruyendo así el cráneo de Ophanimon y haciendo que el ángel estallara en una nube de Datos. La información del ángel se almacenó dentro del D-Scan de color negro.

— ¡Ophanimon…! —exclamaron Tai y Masaru a la vez, totalmente horrorizados.

Duskmon dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios y se giró para disparar aquellos rayos que salían de los ojos de su pecho.

— ¡Ophanimon!

Kira sintió que todo en su interior se derrumbaba al ver la potente explosión que terminó por destruir aquella zona del castillo. Quiso aferrarse a sus esperanzas y pensar positivo, pero una voz interna le decía que no había razones para mantener las esperanzas.

—No debimos irnos… —musitó—. No debimos hacerlo, debimos quedarnos con ella…

—Ya es tarde para arrepentirnos —dijo Katsura con indiferencia—. Tenemos que hacer lo que Ophanimon dijo que hiciéramos.

—No… No puedo… Tenemos que… ¡Infermon, cuidado!

El Digimon de Katsura se giró con violencia cuando Kira lo alertó, pues Duskmon había aparecido de nuevo e iba totalmente dispuesto a destruir a quienes habían escapado. Infermon, LadyDevimon y Lilimon se prepararon para atacar, pero se detuvieron cuando escucharon aquel grito de guerra que llegó desde el cielo, al que le siguió la exclamación:

— ¡ _Karmin Sword_!

La espada de fuego de Karminmon se impactó contra una de las espadas de Duskmon, causando que el siniestro Digimon retrocediera y lanzara una onda de choque que logró hacer que Karminmon arqueara su espalda hacia atrás. Ella resistió el ataque, así como se defendió con ayuda de su espada de fuego. Las telarañas explosivas, la lluvia de murciélagos y las espinas venenosas se unieron también a la pelea. Sin embargo, la desesperación se hizo presente cuando Duskmon sujetó a Karminmon por el cuello y, así sin más, atravesó de lado a lado el cuerpo de la guerrera Digimon con su puño derecho. Ella gritó con fuerza y una llamarada se desprendió de su cuerpo. Arqueó la espalda y su imagen comenzó a distorsionarse, hasta que estalló también en una nube de Datos que se almacenaron en el D-Scan de color negro.

Las pupilas de Kira se contrajeron y sintió un intenso impulso de romper en llanto al escuchar la fría risa de Duskmon.

Nadie podía creer que Karminmon, la legendaria guerrera que había hecho una DigiXros con los Héroes Legendarios, hubiese muerto de aquella forma que jamás le daría el honor que alguien tan valiente como lo era ella se merecía.

— ¡Zoe!

Takuya bajó la guardia a la hora de tomar a Zoe en sus brazos, pero lo único que le importaba en ese momento era asegurarse de que ella pudiese levantarse de nuevo.

Zoe soltó un leve gemido de dolor cuando sintió que los brazos de Takuya la levantaban un poco del suelo. A pesar de que sabía que el DigiCode aún rodeaba su cuerpo, ella separó los párpados sólo un poco para poder a Takuya. Él la miró con una angustia que sólo le pudo transmitir el gran cariño que sentía hacia ella. Limpió la sangre del rostro de Zoe con un par de dedos y sujetó su mano con fuerza. Ella devolvió el apretón, entrelazando sus dedos con los del chico. Ninguno de ellos se fijó en que el Xros Heart se comenzaba a apiñar alrededor de ellos. Era como si únicamente estuvieran ahí Zoe y Takuya, como si ambos fuesen lo único importante.

—Zoe… —dijo él angustiado—. Detente, por favor… No quiero que mueras…

Ella sonrió a pesar de todo.

—Así… Así, tú y yo… Estaríamos juntos en la _otra vida_ …

Taiki tuvo que detener a Cutemon antes de que él acudiera para sanar las heridas de Zoe. No quería ser egoísta con ella, pero tampoco podía arriesgar a ninguno de sus amigos mientras Beowolfmon aún estuviese presente.

—Zoe… —repitió Takuya, esta vez con severidad—. Tú… ¿Cómo fue que pensaste que podrías vencer a Beowolfmon?

—Tenía que… Tengo que hacerlo…

—No lo permitiré, no quiero que él te haga más daño.

—Y yo tampoco quiero que él te lastime a ti.

—Zoe…

—Vete, Takuya… Llévate a esos chicos que estaban luchando contra él… Yo… Yo ganaré más tiempo… No permitiré… No permitiré que los crímenes de Kouji queden impunes…

— ¡No! ¡Zoe, no puedo dejarte a ti! ¡Si él te asesinara, yo jamás podría perdonarme a mí mismo por no haberte protegido!

Zoe sólo sonrió y levantó la mano que tenía libre para acariciar el rostro de Takuya. Él permaneció quieto, sólo sintiendo cómo una única lágrima brotaba de sus ojos… Una lágrima que cayó en la pantalla del D-Scan de la chica rubia.

La intensa luz emanó del Digivice en ese momento, causando que Zoe sintiera como si algo en su interior estuviera absorbiendo de vuelta el DigiCode. Era una sensación desagradable, tan dolorosa que deseó estar muerta.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —exigió saber Taiki.

— ¡Zoe!

Takuya sólo pudo presenciar cuando el cuerpo de Zoe se elevó en los aires, siendo rodeado por la intensa luz de color dorado que pronto se transformó en un destructor tornado. En el interior, Zoe logró recuperarse para mirar su D-Scan, donde vio la manera en la que los símbolos de ambos DigiSpirits se fusionaban en uno solo.

— _Zoe…_

—Esas voces… ¿Acaso son…?

— _Zoe, úsanos a ambas… Es la única manera de vencer a Beowolfmon…_

—Pero… ¿Cómo…? ¿Kazemon…? ¿Zephyrmon…?

— _Takuya y Kouji no son los únicos que pueden usar este poder. ¡Úsalo, Zoe! ¡No tengas miedo!_

La voz de ambos DigiSpirits del viento logró hacer que Zoe asintiera, decidida, y viera aparecer esa gran y luminosa esfera de DigiCode en su mano derecha. El valor y el deseo de hacer justicia se apoderaron de ella y le hicieron unir el DigiCode con su D-Scan, para poder alcanzar una nueva Digievolución.

— ¡DobleSpirit! —Exclamó—. ¡Digivolves a…!

La luz se intensificó, cegando a todos aquellos que aún estaban en tierra firme. Nene y Lelouch, que aún permanecían en los aires, tuvieron que apartar la mirada para evitar que sus corneas se quemaran con ese resplandor tan intenso. Vieron surgir entonces a aquel Digimon con forma femenina, cuya colorida armadura resplandecía con la luz del sol. Ni bien el Digimon se hubo materializado, dirigió la punta de su espada hacia Beowolfmon y exclamó:

— ¡ _Sinfonía de Arcoíris_!

Un colorido rayo de luz impactó de lleno a su enemigo, lanzándolo con fuerza hacia uno de los muros del castillo que aún se mantenía en pie. Ella permaneció en su sitio, suspendida en los aires e ignorando olímpicamente las voces de quienes permanecían en tierra firme.

La única voz que ella quiso escuchar fue la del dueño de los DigiSpirits humano y bestia del fuego.

—Esa voz… ¿Zoe…?

Ella asintió.

—Sí. Soy yo —dijo ella decidida.

— ¿Qué clase de Digimon es ese? —escuchó preguntar a Lelouch.

Y ella sólo se elevó un poco más en los aires y apuntó con la punta de su espada hacia el sitio de donde Beowolfmon comenzaba a surgir nuevamente. Respondió entonces, dejándose embargar por la ira que aún no desaparecía de su corazón.

—Soy quien se encargará de hacer que ese asesino pague por sus crímenes, pues no existe honor en asesinar a un amigo… Yo soy AncientIrismon, ¡y estoy aquí para hacer justicia!


	49. Capítulo XLVII: Sinfonía de Arcoíris

XLVII

Sinfonía de Arcoíris

Aunque Aldamon había intentado intervenir, AncientIrismon no necesitaba ninguna clase de ayuda. Sus poderes superaban incluso a los de Beowolfmon. AncientIrismon era ágil, veloz, no había manera en la que Beowolfmon pudiese burlar sus movimientos. Y aún a pesar de saber que no tenía oportunidades de ganar ese encuentro, él seguía luchando con ahínco. Intentaba defenderse con ayuda de su sable, pero la espada de AncientIrismon era mucho más fuerte. Ella podía esquivar los misiles que él disparaba, así como utilizaba su espada a manera de escudo para neutralizarlos. Sin importar cuánto se esforzara Beowolfmon, no había podido causarle el más mínimo rasguño a su contrincante. Le era imposible ver la expresión facial de la mujer gracias a la máscara que mantenía oculto su rostro, pero de alguna manera supo que aquella expresión era más gélida que el hielo.

—El castillo ya ha quedado lo suficientemente destruido —dijo Aldamon luego de que AncientIrismon se hubiese encargado de lanzar a Beowolfmon contra una torre que se derrumbó sobre él—. Tenemos que evitar a toda costa que sufra más daños, la Zona entera también podría salir afectada.

—Creo que ya es un poco tarde para pensar en salvar este maldito castillo, tenemos otras cosas más importantes de las que debemos ocuparnos —respondió Lelouch de mala gana, hablando con la fría voz de Zero.

—Lelouch tiene razón —secundó Nene—. Tenemos que salir de esta Zona antes de que ese sujeto termine por destruirla por completo. Pero algunos de nuestros amigos aún están dentro del castillo, no podemos irnos sin ellos.

—Ustedes vayan a buscarlos —dijo AncientIrismon—. Yo distraeré a Beowolfmon el tiempo suficiente, lo venceré si puedo hacerlo.

—No te dejaré luchar sola —se negó Aldamon.

La conversación tuvo que parar en cuanto Beowolfmon surgió de la montaña de escombros, golpeando a Sparrowmon con su _Cazador Diurno_. Aldamon, inmediatamente, disparó su _Estallido Solar_ y AncientIrismon atacó a su vez, creando una tormenta cuyos rayos comenzaron a caer al suelo en un intento de abatir a Beowolfmon.

Nene consiguió sujetarse de una de las tejas que había en el techo cónico de una de las torres del castillo, sujetando también a Lelouch. Sparrowmon, sin embargo, cayó al suelo y causó que se levantara una densa nube de polvo. La joven Idol, con la respiración agitada, tuvo que pensar velozmente. Necesitaba alguna manera de llegar a tierra firme para reunirse con Sparrowmon, así como ambos debían salir de la línea de fuego.

La respuesta llegó a ella de golpe.

—Lelouch, tenemos que subir —dijo—. Tenemos que encontrar una ventana por la cual podamos entrar al castillo.

Pero él no pudo responder, pues en ese momento recibieron ambos el impacto del _Estallido Solar_ que Beowolfmon había bloqueado y devuelto con ayuda de su sable.

La última vez que Kira sintió tanta ira en su interior, fue aquel fatídico día en el que vio a Takuya interponerse entre ella y las espadas asesinas de Piedmon. Pero en ese momento, mientras estaba aún sobre el lomo de Infermon y escuchaba el eco del grito de Karminmon resonando en sus tímpanos, no pudo encontrar ninguna manera de controlar su ira. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo, si no había podido despedirse de su valiente amiga?

Duskmon esbozó una sonrisa cruel que llegó hasta lo más profundo del corazón de Kira.

Ella no iba a permitir que todo terminara de esa manera.

—Katsura —dijo la chica con valentía—, ve a buscar a los demás. Yo te alcanzaré en un momento.

—No puedes quedarte aquí —intervino Mimi—. Kira, ese sujeto es demasiado poderoso. No tendrás oportunidades si te enfrentas a él.

—Lo haré —aseguró la chica—. Por Karminmon.

Dicho aquello, se encargó de que su compañero digital se transformara en Devidramon, quien la atrapó en los aires cuando ella saltó del lomo de Infermon. Se aferró con fuerza al lomo de Devidramon con una mano y acarició el elástico de sus gafas de aviador con la otra. Miró entonces a Duskmon con toda la ira que fue capaz de reunir y exclamó, osadamente:

— ¡Oye, cobarde! ¡Es por aquí!

Al ver que Duskmon se acercaba, para encargarse de que Kira jamás volviese a hacer una provocación semejante, Devidramon atacó con su _Tormenta de Tinieblas_ que se impactó contra las espadas de Duskmon que él utilizó para cubrirse del ataque. Con un simple movimiento, Duskmon devolvió el ataque de Devidramon. Kira sólo pudo ver aquel resplandor de color rojo antes de caer al suelo, sintiendo cómo su Digimon se iba transformando solamente en una pequeña bestia emplumada que cayó a pocos metros de donde ella se había desplomado. Se levantó trabajosamente, escupió un poco más de sangre y vio, para su horror, que los cristales de las gafas de aviador se habían quebrado. Tomó uno de los pequeños cristales y lo sostuvo con una mano temblorosa. Cerró su puño, sin importarle que el cristal cortase su piel, y terminó de incorporarse. Se tambaleó un poco, pero igualmente dio un par de pasos hacia el sitio donde Duskmon aterrizaba lentamente.

—Te crees muy fuerte, ¿no es así? —le espetó ella enfurecida—. ¿Crees que puedes vencerme tan fácilmente?

La respuesta de Duskmon fue disparar de nuevo aquellas ondas de choque que se desprendían de los ojos de su armadura. Kira cayó de nuevo, sin poder levantarse. Duskmon avanzó hacia ella y colocó la punta de una de sus espadas sobre el corazón de la chica, que en ese momento hacía todo lo posible por reunir las fuerzas suficientes para defenderse. El brillo de su emblema era cegador, como si éste estuviera haciendo su máximo esfuerzo. Sin decir más, presionó la punta de su espada hasta que vio brotar la sangre de Kira. Ella apretó los dientes con fuerza, incapaz de demostrar su dolor mediante una debilidad tan grande como lo eran los gritos. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos, aunque tuvo que abrirlos de nuevo cuando escuchó la explosión causada por las telarañas explosivas de Infermon. Kira consiguió incorporarse y se arrastró de espaldas, impulsándose con sus codos, para mirar el enfrentamiento desde un ángulo diferente.

Lilimon había encerrado a Duskmon en el centro de una enredadera de flores que él no se atrevía a tocar, quizá por temor a lo que ese inofensivo ataque pudiese causar. Infermon, por otra parte, lo había sujetado con ayuda de dos de sus brazos extensibles. Mimi corrió hacia Kira y la tomó por los hombros para ayudara a levantarse, así como hizo lo propio con Cheepmon a quien tomó en brazos pues el pobre y pequeño Digimon había perdido el conocimiento. Kira, a pesar de sus heridas sangrantes, se mantuvo quieta mientras miraba la batalla.

O, lo que ella esperaba que fuese una gran batalla.

Lilimon, al darse cuenta de que Duskmon no podía liberarse del agarre de Infermon, decidió tomar las riendas del asunto. Se levantó en los aires y atacó con una potente ráfaga de espinas que se desprendieron de su cuerpo, mismas que sólo rodearon a Duskmon sin causarle ningún daño. Ella, sin embargo, no se rindió. Utilizó su técnica de la _Patada del Sol Creciente_ , con la impactó de lleno a Duskmon y causó una pequeña explosión gracias a la energía solar que había reunido en su cuerpo. Al disiparse ese resplandor, sin embargo, sólo se dieron cuenta de que Duskmon había logrado escapar.

Eso, para Kira, fue mil veces peor que la muerte.

Él había escapado y la muerte de Karminmon había quedado impune.

Nene abrió los ojos cuando sintió que el peligro se había esfumado finalmente, descubriendo así que su _Geass_ se había activado y había tomado la forma de un escudo que los protegió del _Estallido Solar_.

El _Geass_ había resultado ser un poder mucho más útil de lo que parecía, aunque el dolor que ella sentía en el ojo donde lo portaba era tan fuerte que hubiera deseado no tenerlo.

Tres puñetazos fueron suficientes para que Lelouch consiguiera quebrar el cristal de la ventana que podía conducirlo a él y a su amada al interior del castillo. Pasaron sobre los cristales resquebrajados que aún estaban incrustados en el marco de la ventana y cayeron en picada al suelo, que quedaba a casi dos metros por debajo del alfeizar. Ambos se tambalearon sólo un poco antes de recuperar de nuevo el equilibrio. Lelouch ignoró por completo las pequeñas heridas que se habían abierto en sus nudillos, pues lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era correr a toda velocidad para encontrar a Nunally.

La torre del castillo dio una fuerte sacudida y una buena cantidad de escombros se desprendieron del techo. Lelouch tuvo que tirar de Nene para atraerla hacia su cuerpo y evitar que el candelabro que cayó del cielo pudiera aplastarla. Ella cubrió su rostro para asegurarse de que los pequeños cristales del candelabro no pudieran lastimarla, pero no consiguió su cometido. Un par de heridas diminutas se abrieron en su pómulo derecho, mismas que destilaron algunas pequeñas gotas de sangre.

— ¿Estás herida? —le preguntó Lelouch alarmado al escuchar que ella soltaba un leve gemido de dolor.

Ella negó con la cabeza, enjugó la sangre de su pómulo y dio un par de pasos hacia el frente para intentar abrir la puerta que conducía a la escalera en espiral. Fue Lelouch quien se encargó de abrirla, pues era demasiado pesada como para que ella se encargara de esa tarea. Fue ella quien tuvo que tirar de él en esa ocasión, pues Lelouch estuvo por caer al vacío gracias a que la escalera en espiral no poseía baranda alguna.

—Tenemos que encontrar a tu hermano —dijo Lelouch una vez que pudo liberarse del fuerte agarre de la chica—. Él tiene que estar aún entre las ruinas que quedan del castillo.

—Sí —respondió Nene acalorada—. Tenemos que bajar también a donde ha caído Sparrowmon, no puedo dejarlo allí.

Lelouch asintió y miró hacia abajo, hacia el hueco de color negro que se formaba entre los peldaños de la escalera. Tomó un pequeño trozo de escombro que encontró a sus pies y lo lanzó hacia abajo, intentando averiguar así cuán alta podía ser la torre. Seis segundos tardó en escucharse el sonido del trozo de escombro impactándose contra el suelo. Lelouch y Nene se miraron durante una fracción de segundo, asintieron ambos y saltaron sin reparo alguno.

El impacto fue tan fuerte que Nene sintió que se había roto un par de huesos. Al poder incorporarse, supo que el dolor que sentía no había causado mayores daños. Lelouch, por otra parte, se quejó al darse cuenta de que una pequeña herida había aparecido en su ceja derecha.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó ella.

Él asintió distraídamente.

Al sentir que el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies y escuchar que una pared se derrumbaba fuera del castillo, supieron que no podían detenerse durante más tiempo. Ambos echaron a correr hacia el umbral que los condujo al pasillo que desembocaba en la escalera principal del castillo. Al menos, habían conseguido llegar a un punto lo suficientemente accesible.

—Yuu tiene que estar cerca de aquí —dijo Nene cuando ambos comenzaron a bajar a toda velocidad los peldaños de la escalera—. No puede haber ido demasiado lejos.

Llegaron al recibidor del castillo sin problemas. Las plantas de sus pies se humedecieron con el agua que se colaba desde el exterior, gracias a que los cristales habían sido destruidos y permitían que la tormenta causada por AncientIrismon causara sus propios estragos. Sólo en ese momento, Nene se dio cuenta del intenso frío que había allí dentro.

Un frío espectral.

Se abrazó a sí misma durante un breve instante y echó a andar hacia la puerta principal del castillo, misma en la que aparecía la marca de una mano que alguien había hecho con sangre.

Una mano fina, delgada.

No podía pertenecer a nadie del sexo masculino.

—Lelouch —llamó en voz baja—, mira esto.

Él avanzó velozmente hacia ella y se detuvo en seco cuando reconoció la forma de la mano. Perturbado, se acercó mucho más a ella para observarla con detenimiento.

—Nunally… —musitó con un hilo de voz.

—La puerta está entreabierta —dijo Nene antes de que Lelouch colapsara—. ¿Crees que ella haya dejado allí la marca de su mano al intentar abrir la puerta para salir?

Pero Lelouch ya se encontraba fuera de sí.

—Está herida… Nunally… Tengo que… Tengo que encontrarla…

— ¡Lelouch, mírame!

Nene tuvo que tomar al chico por los hombros para darle una fuerte sacudida y hacerlo reaccionar. No funcionó, por supuesto. Era como si la marca de esa mano fuese la encarnación de los peores temores del muchacho.

Desesperado, Lelouch apartó a Nene de un fuerte empujón para sacarla del camino y se encargó por sí mismo de abrir las puertas de par en par. Salió, dejándose empapar por la lluvia torrencial, y exclamó a voz en cuello:

— ¡Nunally!

No obtuvo respuesta.

De pronto, sintió un gran vacío en su interior y el mal presentimiento se apoderó completamente de él.

Fue esa misma sensación lo que le hizo escuchar la voz de Nene mucho más lejana de lo que estaba realmente.

— ¡Lelouch, apártate de ahí!

Él miró hacia su lado derecho, donde vio surgir aquella potente explosión que derrumbó todo el lado oeste del castillo. Lo que quedaba de él. ZeekGreymon surgió de los escombros, atacando con su tridente a Beowolfmon que en esos momentos tenía a OmegaShoutmon como rehén para persuadir a Aldamon de que detuviera sus ataques.

— ¡Lelouch!

El chico moreno reaccionó del todo entonces, cuando vio la siguiente explosión que tuvo lugar cuando OmegaShoutmon fue a dar al suelo. Un Digimon salió del Xros Loader de Tagiru, un Digimon que respondía al nombre de Sagomon, e intentó distraer la atención de Beowolfmon para que Arresterdramon pudiese darle el golpe final. Lo único que Lelouch consiguió ver entonces fue que el sable de Beowolfmon pasaba por la mitad del cuerpo de Sagomon, partiéndolo en dos. Los Datos se alojaron en aquel aparato de color blanco y él, Lelouch, sólo pudo sentirse completamente aterrado a pesar de no querer hacerlo evidente.

— ¡Lelouch, ven aquí!

Otra explosión ocurrió entonces, cuando el _Cazador Diurno_ impactó a Arresterdramon e hizo que éste se transformara nuevamente en Gumdramon. El pequeño Digimon de color púrpura cayó en picada y Lelouch sólo pudo retroceder un par de pasos, cuando aquella sensual mujer de los senos prominentes aterrizó frente a él para atrapar a Gumdramon en sus brazos.

A pesar de que no podía decir que ella le agradaba del todo, jamás en su vida se sintió más feliz de estar cerca de Mervamon.

—Para ser el líder de una rebelión, eres un completo imbécil al estar indefenso en campo abierto —le espetó Mervamon.

— ¡Mervamon!

La mujer sonrió al ver que Nene surgía del interior del castillo. Le dedicó un guiño a su amiga humana y depositó a Gumdramon en el suelo, quien estaba totalmente fuera de combate.

—Mervamon, tengo que volver con Sparrowmon —dijo Nene acalorada—. Tienes que llevarme con él, podría estar herido y…

—De Sparrowmon no tienes que preocuparte —respondió ella—. Kudou lo ha resguardado ya dentro de su Xros Loader. Él estará bien.

Nene respiró aliviada.

— ¿Has visto a Yuu? —Continuó la chica—. Él debía cuidar a Nunally.

Impaciente, Mervamon asintió.

—Sí, todos ellos están con los demás. ¡Ahora vámonos de aquí! ¡Corremos peligro en este lugar! Beowolfmon no se detendrá hasta destruir la Zona Cielo y los poderes de esa Digimon, AncientIrismon, no serán suficientes para vencerlo. No tenemos oportunidad de ganar esta batalla.

—Eso no puede ser —se negó Zero—. No vamos a rendirnos.

—Quien ha hecho el plan ha sido Kudou —explicó Mervamon—. En cuanto me vio aparecer, me pidió que viniera a buscarlos. Ha tomado la decisión de dar la orden de retirada.

—Pero, la Zona Cielo… —musitó Nene.

Mervamon negó con la cabeza para hacerla callar.

—Ya nada puede salvarla, Nene.

— ¡Tswarmon, cubre a Dorulumon! ¡Ustedes son nuestra última esperanza!

Totalmente en contra de lo que AncientIrismon quería, Taiki se encargó de liderar la batalla para así evitar a toda costa que Beowolfmon siguiera causando destrozos. Lo único que el general del Xros Heart quería en ese momento era ganar tiempo mientras esperaba a que el grupo terminara de reunirse. Se mantuvo con Kiriha y Tagiru de Akari para proteger a la chica, quien en esos momentos intentaba ayudar a Nunally a mantener la calma para que Cutemon pudiese curar algunas heridas que la pequeña había cosechado. Taiki se sintió afortunado cuando vio aparecer a Mervamon en compañía de Nene y Lelouch, así como respiró aliviado cuando Kira, Katsura y Mimi también hicieron acto de presencia sobre el lomo de Infermon. Sonrió incluso al ver que Lelouch envolvía a Nunally en un fuerte abrazo.

Beowolfmon disparó una ráfaga de misiles que consiguieron acribillar a Aldamon. La salamandra soltó un grito cuando cayó al suelo, perdiendo su Digievolución y transformándose de nuevo en Takuya Kanbara. El DigiCode rodeó su cuerpo. Beowolfmon sonrió satisfecho y se preparó para absorber aquel halo de luz de color azul con su D-Scan. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando Mervamon, tras haberse asegurado de que Nene y Lelouch estarían a salvo en compañía de sus amigos, asestó contra él un golpe con la Olympia. Ella no pudo adoptar siquiera una posición de ataque, pues él logró abatirla devolviendo el golpe con su sable. Mervamon cayó al suelo, con una grave herida abierta en el costado derecho de su cuerpo. Nene, ni corta ni perezosa, almacenó los Datos de su amiga dentro del Xros Loader para que ella pudiese recuperarse. Beowolfmon se encargó de deshacerse también de Tswarmon y Dorulumon, quienes cayeron al suelo sin energías tras haber sido acribillados con los misiles del enemigo.

Takuya apenas pudo abrir un poco los ojos cuando escuchó la voz del poderoso sujeto, diciendo:

—Ahora quédate quieto y déjame tomar tu DigiCode.

Era la voz de Kouji la que se escuchaba.

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla al sentirse traicionado.

Beowolfmon levantó entonces la mirada, cuando los colores de un arcoíris se reflejaron en su sable. AncientIrismon apuntaba hacia él con la punta de su espada. Beowolfmon observó entonces el gigantesco haz de luz que se desprendió del arma de AncientIrismon, mismo que absorbió el poder de la tormenta que ella misma había causado para poder intensificarse, al grito de _Sinfonía de Arcoíris_ que ella exclamó. Sin embargo, sólo sonrió con malicia y tomó a Takuya por el cuello, antes de desaparecer del campo de batalla. AncientIrismon quiso detener el ataque que había lanzado, pues el Xros Heart se encontraba en extremo cerca de la línea de fuego.

El impacto fue mucho peor que el que habría causado una bomba atómica.

Un resplandor de color blanco cegó a todos los presentes, así como por un momento no pudieron escuchar absolutamente nada. La explosión se hizo presente entonces, causando un sonido ensordecedor. Al no poder ver nada, pues la luz de color blanco no se había apagado aún, sólo pudieron sentir que sus pieles ardían como si hubieran estado en carne viva.

Víctima de la desesperación, fue Taiki quien abrió el portal para ir a la siguiente Zona, al mismo tiempo que atraía a Akari hacia su cuerpo en un intento de protegerla de lo que fuese que les estaba haciendo daño.

Beowolfmon había desaparecido, y Takuya estaba con él.

Y de la Zona Cielo, jamás volvió a saberse nada.


	50. Capítulo XLVIII: El Ataque de Kyubimon

XLVIII

El Ataque de Kyubimon

Pandemonio de Bagra: 50%

Completado

Cuando recuperó la consciencia, Lelouch extendió el brazo derecho en un intento de buscar un impulso para levantarse. Intentó aplicar la fuerza con las puntas de sus dedos, pero lo único que logró fue sujetarse del borde de lo que parecía ser la plataforma donde se encontraba. Aquello lo extrañó y le dio la fuerza para abrir los ojos. Su visión se aclaró tras haber pasado un par de segundos.

Lo que pudo ver logró dejarlo con la sangre totalmente helada, aún a pesar de no tener ningún sentimiento hacia aquel mundo desolado.

La Zona Polvo no era más que simples plataformas de tierra, flotando entre densas nubes de Datos que se elevaban en los cielos y se dirigían hacia el sitio donde se encontraba la imponente Torre Oscura.

El chico se incorporó velozmente, sintiendo cómo el más mínimo movimiento de su cuerpo causaba que la plataforma comenzara a desplazarse lentamente hacia cualquier lado. Era un escenario desolador, como si el espectro de la muerte estuviera cerniéndose sobre él. A pesar de ser un tanto inexperto en cuanto a las situaciones que podían darse en ese mundo, el chico no tuvo problemas para darse cuenta de que algo terrible había pasado ahí.

Se giró en ese momento, intentando encontrarse con Nene. Para su mala suerte, sumamente mala suerte, lo único que pudo ver fue el Xros Loader de color lavanda. Estaba ahí, abandonado en el suelo. La pantalla estaba apagada, ninguna voz _anormal_ emanaba del aparato. Lelouch lo tomó en sus manos y lo sostuvo con fuerza.

De Nene no había ningún rastro.

De Nunally, mucho menos.

Un quejido se hizo escuchar cerca de él. Miró en la dirección desde donde había llegado el sonido, llevándose una desagradable sorpresa al descubrir que Yuu Amano se encontraba ahí. La expresión fría de Zero se hizo presente, así como el chico se negó a darle una mano a Yuu para que el muchacho rubio pudiera ponerse en pie. Yuu tardó un poco en recuperar completamente el conocimiento, así como tardó en darse cuenta de lo adolorido que se encontraba. Miró entonces a Lelouch y supo retroceder un par de pasos, pues el chico moreno lo miraba de la misma forma que habría hecho con un enemigo mortal.

Víctima de su propia ira acumulada, Lelouch avanzó hacia Yuu y dijo con voz tajante:

— ¿Dónde están Nunally y Nene?

Yuu, ofendido por la actitud del chico moreno, respondió a la defensiva.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo lo sé?

Lelouch permaneció en silencio.

Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que Yuu era su única compañía.

— ¡Chicos!

O quizá no.

Ambos se giraron al escuchar la voz de Kira. La chica llevaba sus gafas de aviador en una mano, pues parecían haber perdido un poco del significado que tenían por sí mismas al tener los cristales quebrados. Su aspecto en general resultaba en extremo diferente al no tener las gafas puestas, pues parecía ser que necesitaba de ellas para ser realmente _Kira Yagami_. Con todo, la chica se acercó a ambos muchachos y los miró con severidad. Cheepmon iba detrás de ella, agitando sus alas frenéticamente para poder seguirles el paso. Mientras esperaba a que Kira se reuniese con ellos, Lelouch aprovechó para dar una fugaz mirada a su alrededor. Ellos tres eran, sin lugar a dudas, los únicos seres vivos presentes en la Zona.

— ¿A dónde han podido ir los demás?

Parecía ser que Yuu había pensado lo mismo, su pregunta cayó como un balde de agua helada sobre los hombros de Lelouch. El chico moreno no podía decir qué cosa era peor: saber que la chica de sus sueños y su pequeña e indefensa hermana no se encontraban en aquel lugar y posiblemente ambas estaban en riesgo, o saber que Yuu no había tenido nada que ver con la desaparición de ambas.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Kira cuando finalmente estuvo junto a los dos muchachos.

Dirigió entonces una mirada hacia la Torre Oscura que seguía absorbiendo los Datos de la Zona. Su expresión se endureció y presionó los puños con fuerza. Todo parecía estar saliendo mal.

—Tenemos que encontrarlos —fue la respuesta de Lelouch, quien hablaba con la voz fría de Zero—. Esta Zona parece haber sido totalmente conquistada. No parece haber muchos sitios en los que ellos puedan ocultarse.

—No creo que ellos estén ocultándose —dijo Kira—. Esos Datos, toda la información de la Zona, se dirigen hacia la Torre Oscura. Podría ser que…

—No —dijo Zero con firmeza—. No puede ser. Nene y Nunally tienen que estar cerca de aquí.

—En la Torre Oscura, tal vez —sugirió Cheepmon.

Lelouch negó con la cabeza.

Se negaba a aceptar que eso hubiese ocurrido.

Lo único de lo que los tres estaban seguros era que estaban totalmente solos en lo que antes había sido la Zona Polvo.

Dentro de la Torre Oscura, aquel inquietante Digimon se encontraba apostado frente al sistema de seguridad, que era controlado con ayuda de un pequeño Gotsumon que temblaba cada vez que el Digimon que tenía detrás se movía siquiera un poco. No era sencillo estar en compañía de aquella bestia, especialmente cuando estaba consciente de todo lo que _ella_ había hecho.

Gotsumon recordaba bien aquel fatídico día en el que ella decidió ser condescendiente fcon él y perdonarle la vida, para convertirlo en su esclavo y obligarlo a manejar los controles del gigantesco tablero que tenía enfrente.

Los ojos de Gotsumon se fijaron en una de las pantallas, aquella donde aparecías tres humanos y dos Digimon que mantenían una acalorada discusión. Quizo cambiar la vista de la pantalla para asegurarse de que ella no lo notara, pero no fue lo suficientemente veloz. Pronto, sintió el movimiento del Digimon que tenía detrás y pudo escuchar aquella voz que le causaba escalofríos.

—Vaya, vaya… Así que algunas de esas sabandijas pudieron escapar…

Gotsumon se dejó invadir por el temor cuando el Digimon de aspecto inquietante se posó un poco más cerca de él. Vio entonces aquel dedo puntiagudo de color blanco que presionó uno de los botones para hacer un acercamiento. La imagen de Lelouch, Yuu y Kira apareció en la pantalla más grande. Gotsumon tragó saliva y tuvo que luchar contra su propio temor, para así evitar que _ella_ supiera que él había intentado protegerlos.

—Creí que los habíamos capturado a todos, pero veo que me equivoqué…

—Señora Arukenimon, ésta es la última.

Ella se giró cuando escuchó el sonido que producía un cuerpo al caer al suelo. Sonrió con malicia al darse cuenta de que _el último paquete_ ya había llegado a su destino. Avanzó hacia la chica que yacía inconsciente a sus pies y apartó los dos mechones de su flequillo con uno solo de sus dedos puntiagudos. Al ver el rostro de la chica totalmente descubierto, Arukenimon frunció el entrecejo. ¿Dónde estaba el _símbolo brillante_ que Clarisse le había mencionado? ¿Acaso no era que habían capturado a la chica equivocada? Examinó con detenimiento el cuerpo de la chica inconsciente. Nene parecía haber sucumbido luego de recibir un fuerte golpe en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza. La sangre emanaba lentamente de la herida y el único movimiento que el cuerpo de la chica hacía era el lento subir y bajar de su pecho a causa de su respiración. Por lo demás, en su cuerpo no parecía haber pruebas de que realmente hubiese un _poder inusual_ en ella. Lucía como una humana común y corriente. Arukenimon miró entonces hacia el resto de los humanos que yacían inconscientes al fondo de la habitación. Ninguno de ellos parecía poseer ese _poder_ , todos lucían tan débiles e insignificantes…

—Llévalos a la máquina —ordenó Arukenimon al chico rubio que se había encargado de trasladar el cuerpo de Nene, él la miró con aquellos ojos azules, vacíos y opacos—. Busca en cada uno de ellos un símbolo en alguno de sus ojos. Si no lo encuentras, usa la máquina para extraer hasta el último Dato de sus cuerpos. ¿Has entendido?

Él, que iba vestido con una camiseta verde, vaqueros de color azul y que llevaba un par de guantes de color marrón en las manos, respondió con la misma voz apagada que había usado antes:

—Sí, señora Arukenimon.

—Buen chico —respondió ella con malicia.

El muchacho rubio tomó a Nene por ambas manos y arrastró su cuerpo para sacarlo de aquella habitación, en silencio. Arukenimon esperó pacientemente, hasta que vio aparecer a la segunda humana que entró a su guarida. Ella, pelirroja e indiferente, se encargó de sujetar por las muñecas a otro de los prisioneros. Fue Taiki el seleccionado, quien no pudo oponer resistencia pues se encontraba totalmente noqueado.

—Detente —dijo Arukenimon.

La chica la miró con la misma expresión vacía que esbozaba su compañero.

—Tres de estos humanos despreciables consiguieron escapar de nosotros —explicó Arukenimon sin rodeos—. Ve con tu Digimon y encuéntralos, debes traerlos ante mí.

—Sí, señora Arukenimon.

La chica sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño aparato de color blanco, al mismo tiempo que detrás de ella se hizo presente aquel Digimon de color amarillo que lucía casi tan intimidante como ella.

Al verla partir igualmente, Arukenimon sonrió.

—Está casi terminado —dijo para sí misma—. La cantidad de Datos que debía recolectar está por completarse. Y cuando yo haya terminado, será sólo cuestión de tiempo para que la mitad restante de la información esté en manos de Piedmon. Será sencillo, como quitarle un caramelo a un bebé… El _Pandemonio de Bagra_ está cerca.

Y rió por lo bajo, sin fijarse en que Gotsumon cambiaba velozmente la visión de la pantalla donde había visto aparecer, sólo por una fracción de segundo, a la dueña de los DigiSpirits humano y bestia del viento.

El chico rubio volvió entonces y tomó por las muñecas a la pequeña Nunally, cuyos ojos soltaron una lágrima al sentir que comenzaba a ser arrastrada hasta el que sería su sitio de eterno descanso.

La plataforma sobre la que Kira, Lelouch y Yuu se encontraban se movía oscilatoriamente entre otros trozos de tierra que flotaban alrededor. Se acercaban y se alejaban de la Torre Oscura, según fuera el movimiento que la plataforma decidía hacer. Lelouch se sentía cada vez más desesperado, pues no podía ver en ningún sitio la silueta de Nene. No podía haber desaparecido así como así. Miró de nuevo el Xros Loader de color lavanda, sólo para darse cuenta de que él no podría hacerlo funcionar. Nunca.

—Tenemos que acercarnos a la Torre Oscura —decidió Kira, sobresaltando un poco a Lelouch con su voz que se escuchó de forma tan repentina—. Si no me equivoco, estamos en la Zona Polvo. Aquí se encuentran los dominios de Arukenimon. Estamos a campo abierto, corremos peligro en este lugar. Yuu, ¿Damemon aún está contigo?

El chico rubio asintió y exclamó, apuntando con la pantalla de su Xros Loader hacia adelante:

— ¡Reload, Damemon!

Damemon se hizo presente en ese lugar, un tanto mareado a causa de tanta confusión que había ocurrido en los últimos momentos. Cheepmon, emocionado, le dio la bienvenida y revoloteó alrededor de él.

—Entonces, tenemos sólo a dos Digimon —dijo Kira y acarició el elástico de sus gafas de aviador con el dedo pulgar, aún las llevaba sujetas con una mano—. Si unimos nuestras fuerzas, podremos…

—Ya he tenido suficiente de planes estúpidos.

Kira miró ofendida a Lelouch cuando lo escuchó pronunciar aquellas palabras.

— ¿Te parece que mis planes son estúpidos? —le reclamó ella con voz aguda—. Podrías al menos aportar una idea, ¿no te parece? Lo único que sabes hacer es quedarte en silencio, con esa maldita expresión de indiferencia.

—Si yo hiciera los planes, nadie habría tenido que morir en la Zona Cielo —le espetó Zero, poco acostumbrado a que alguien lo enfrentara de esa manera—. No puedo perder el tiempo haciendo planes que no funcionarán en absoluto. Tengo que encontrar a Nene y a mi hermana, y no lo conseguiré si sólo espero a que ustedes puedan pensar correctamente en lo que debemos hacer.

—De cualquier manera, eres un completo inútil ahora que mi hermana no está aquí para cuidar tu presuntuoso trasero —le espetó Yuu, en defensa de la chica de las gafas de aviador—. Tú no tienes ningún Digimon que pueda hacer algo por ti, ¿por qué deberíamos permitirte hacer los planes?

— ¿Y por qué debería permitir que alguien que permitió que asesinaran a su Digimon me diga lo que tengo que hacer?

—Eres un…

Kira tuvo que sujetar a Yuu por los hombros, antes de que el chico rubio asestara el golpe que amenazaba con impactarse contra el rostro de Lelouch. El chico moreno, por otro lado, permaneció en silencio y mantuvo firme su expresión. Sus palabras hirientes no habían sido nada más que lo que él realmente pensaba y sentía. ¿Por qué debía permitir que Yuu le diera órdenes? Sabía bien que no podía culpar a ese muchacho por ninguno de los acontecimientos ocurridos en el Área 11, pero conocía de sobra la historia acerca de Yuu y su juego en un lugar llamado _Campo del Infierno_. Estaba más que dispuesto a usar esa información en contra de Yuu cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad.

— ¿Es que ustedes dos no pueden dejar de discutir? —Se quejó Kira—. ¡Estamos en campo abierto! Lo que debemos hacer es salir de aquí. Ya después tendrán tiempo de resolver todas sus diferencias.

—Yuu tiene razón-dame —intervino Damemon y avanzó hasta quedar frente a Lelouch para añadir con la mejor intención posible—: Nosotros somos los únicos que podemos pelear en este mundo-dame. Tú no puedes protegerte de ninguna manera-dame.

Lelouch sólo esbozó una mueca de desagrado al escuchar la voz de Damemon.

—Ya han sucedido suficientes desgracias, como para además permitir que una estúpida pelea de testosterona logre separarnos —continuó Kira implacable—. ¡Quieran aceptarlo o no, nosotros tres tendremos que luchar juntos para encontrar a nuestros amigos! ¡Así que mientras estemos en esta Zona, seré yo quien estará a cargo! ¡Y mi primera orden es que estrechen las manos e intenten convivir en paz!

Cheepmon, intimidado ante la actitud tan explosiva de su compañera, voló a toda velocidad para ocultarse detrás de Damemon. Kira, sin embargo, sólo miraba a Lelouch y a Yuu alternativamente. Ambos chicos se negaron a estrechar las manos, por supuesto. Permanecieron en silencio, mirándose con todo el desprecio que ambos fueron capaces de transmitir con el brillo de sus ojos. Kira hizo una mueca de hastío y se quejó en voz baja, creyéndose incapaz de soportar una disputa varonil.

—Pongámonos en marcha, entonces —urgió Kira con impaciencia—. Tendremos que ir sobre el lomo de Devidramon, es la única manera de atravesar esos huecos entre los bloques de tierra.

—Al llegar a la Torre Oscura, pensaremos en un plan —secundó Yuu.

Lelouch sólo endureció un poco más su expresión.

Kira sacó el DigiLector de su bolsillo en ese momento, para poder hacer que Cheepmon Digievolucionara. Sin embargo, soltó un grito agudo al sentir el intenso dolor de una quemadura en su mano derecha. El aparato cayó al suelo y Kira miró la herida. Su piel se había tornado de color rojo, aunque no había podido ver de dónde había surgido el ataque.

Yuu y Lelouch, en cambio, sí que pudieron verlo.

El chico rubio se colocó frente a Kira en un vano intento de protegerla del enemigo que en ese momento hizo acto de presencia. Era un zorro de color amarillo que poseía nueve colas, con llamas danzantes en cada una de ellas. Y sobre su lomo viajaba una chica pelirroja que esbozaba aquella misma expresión vacía que Kira había visto en Sora, en la Zona Verde. La misma expresión vacía que Lelouch había visto en Juri, en la Zona Magma. Kira consiguió tomar de nuevo su DigiLector y lo apuntó hacia el Digimon recién llegado para obtener la información necesaria.

—Kyubimon —leyó en voz alta—. Es la Digievolución en Etapa adulta de Renamon Pertenece a las familias de los Espíritus de la Naturaleza, los Soldados de Pesadilla y los Guardianes del Viento. Su técnica especial es el _Onibidama_ , con el que puede lanzar las llamas que tiene en sus nueve colas para destruir al enemigo.

Bajó el DigiLector entonces y adoptó una posición de pelea, cuando vio a la chica pelirroja bajar del lomo de Kyubimon. Yuu, con el Xros Loader en alto, exclamó:

— ¿¡Quién eres tú!?

Y la chica pelirroja, sin esbozar ninguna expresión facial, respondió:

—Soy quien los llevará ante la señora Arukenimon.

Kyubimon atacó entonces, al grito de _Onibidama_ , causando que la plataforma donde los tres chicos se encontraban quedara totalmente destruida a causa de la fuerza del impacto.


	51. Capítulo XLIX: Reencuentro

La nube de polvo no había comenzado a disiparse cuando el resplandor de color rojo, que apareció al grito de _Tormenta de Tinieblas_ , impactó el costado izquierdo del cuerpo de Kyubimon. El Digimon enemigo cayó sobre una plataforma cercana, misma que se desplazó con violencia hacia atrás gracias al impacto del cuerpo de Kyubimon. La chica pelirroja cayó igualmente, levantándose de inmediato. Miró hacia arriba con el entrecejo fruncido y descubrió, muy para su desagrado, que sus objetivos se encontraban en una sola pieza. Todos ellos, montados sobre el lomo de Devidramon.

Kira iba al frente, con las gafas de Takuya Kanbara al cuello como si se tratasen de un amuleto que atrajera la _buena suerte_. Yuu iba detrás de ella, aferrando su Xros Loader con fuerza y sintiéndose más que preparado para entrar en combate. Damemon iba sobre la cabeza de Devidramon, esbozando una mueca de pocos amigos. Y Lelouch iba detrás de Yuu, inexpresivo e intentando sujetarse con fuerza al lomo del Digimon de color negro. El tiempo parecía pasar con una lentitud insoportable. Kira mantenía su mirada fija en los ojos vacíos y opacos de la chica pelirroja que en esos momentos se había colocado frente a Kyubimon. El Emblema del Valor brillaba con intensidad, así como las pantallas del Xros Loader de Yuu y el DigiLector de Kira. El _Geass_ de Lelouch brillaba de igual manera, sin importar que él poseyera habilidades que eran, quizá, inútiles para luchar en ese momento.

O, tal vez no eran tan inútiles del todo.

Tuvo que sujetarse con más fuerza cuando Devidramon dio un violento giro en los cielos para escapar de un segundo _Onibidama_ por parte de Kyubimon. Damemon saltó en ese momento, para que Yuu pudiese exclamar las palabras

— ¡Damemon, Chou Shinka!

Tswarmon hizo su primer movimiento en cuanto hizo su aparición. Utilizó la _Digi-Ninpou_ que consistía en atrapar dentro de un saco al enemigo, para así mantener a Kyubimon quieta el tiempo suficiente para que Devidramon pudiese atacar. Sin embargo, el Digimon enemigo pudo salir fácilmente del saco con ayuda de las danzantes llamas que adornaban sus colas. Se abalanzó sobre Tswarmon, quien tuvo que protegerse mediante su técnica de la _Danza Mantis_. Giró a toda velocidad intentando golpear a Kyubimon, pero su ataque no causó el más mínimo rasguño. Devidramon surgió de nuevo y embistió a Kyubimon con la fuerza suficiente como para hacerla caer de la plataforma. El _Onibidama_ lo impactó de lleno, haciéndolo retroceder con violencia. Devidramon dio una sacudida a su cabeza para deshacerse de la desagradable sensación causada por las quemaduras. Un par de heridas aparecieron en el espacio que había entre sus ojos.

—Cambio de planes —anunció Kira cuando vio a Kyubimon saltar para lanzar el siguiente ataque—. Venceremos a Kyubimon y luego iremos a la Torre Oscura.

Sus dos compañeros asintieron.

Lelouch tenía las manos atadas en ese momento. Sabía que la única manera de encontrar a Nene y a Nunally era consiguiendo toda la información que aquella chica pelirroja pudiese otorgarles. Y estaba más que dispuesto a usar cualquier medio posible con tal de obtener lo que necesitaba.

La Zona Bosque.

Lo único que conservaba era su nombre, pues la atmósfera se había convertido ya en algo totalmente seco, sin vida alguna. Cualquier movimiento era inusual, pues los Digimon que habitaban la Zona habían sido aniquilados ya. Era por eso que el soberano de aquellas tierras podía pasear entre los árboles secos sin necesidad de cubrirse, sin necesidad de entrar en conflictos. Sin nadie con quien jugar. Se sentía tan solo, tan abandonado, que no pudo evitar seguir los pasos de aquel Digimon de color blanco que había aparecido dentro de sus dominios.

Beowolfmon no estaba interesado en pasar desapercibido. Lo único que le importaba era encargarse de terminar con su trabajo. Oculto detrás de los árboles secos, aquellos que únicamente servían para que el aspecto en general de la Zona Bosque adquiriera cierta aura lúgubre, lanzó a su prisionero contra el suelo. Era como si hubiese estado llevando consigo a un saco de patatas, en lugar de a un ser humano. Takuya, sintiéndose un poco aturdido, sólo pudo mover un poco su cabeza sin poder levantarse. El DigiCode había desaparecido, no rodeaba más su cuerpo pues ya comenzaba a recuperarse del golpe que lo había hecho salir en primer lugar.

—De no haber sido por esa entrometida de AncientIrismon, te habría destruido allí mismo —sentenció Beowolfmon con tono hiriente—. Pero aquí, en este lugar, no hay manera alguna en la que alguien pueda salvarte.

Se preparó entonces para lanzar el ataque con el que podría obtener el tan codiciado halo de luz… Y se detuvo al escuchar aquella insoportable voz a sus espaldas.

— ¡Hey! ¡Alto!

Beowolfmon se giró lentamente para encontrarse con el Digimon que había hablado. Se trataba de una marioneta cuyo cuerpo estaba hecho de madera, y que llevaba en una mano un gigantesco mazo de metal. Saltaba, emocionado, aunque era fácil descubrir el corazón oscuro y siniestro que ocultaba detrás de aquella fachada tan alegre.

—Puppetmon —saludó Beowolfmon con desagrado—. ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

— ¡Estas son mis tierras! —Se defendió Puppetmon indignado—. La señora Clarisse me ha pedido que recolecte todos los Datos de esta Zona. ¡Todo lo que consigas aquí tendrás que compartirlo conmigo!

—Vuelve a tu escondrijo, sabandija —espetó Beowolfmon—. Esto no se trata de ningún juego.

— ¡Ve, entonces, a hacer el trabajo sucio en otro lugar!

— ¡He dicho que salgas de mi camino!

Puppetmon no pudo hacer nada para evitar que la ráfaga de misiles de Beowolfmon desgarrara su cuerpo en toda su totalidad. Lo último que se escuchó de él fue el potente y desgarrador grito que dejó salir antes de convertirse en la nube de Datos que se almacenó en el D-Scan de color blanco. Beowolfmon se mantuvo indiferente, así como hizo el humano que se encontraba dentro de él.

—Así que… ¿Así que ahora no sólo te dedicas a asesinar a tus amigos, sino también a tus propios aliados…?

Beowolfmon se giró de nuevo al escuchar la voz del aturdido muchacho que intentaba levantarse trabajosamente.

Takuya miraba a Beowolfmon con el auténtico odio de quien lo hubiese detestado durante toda su vida.

— ¿Qué han hecho contigo, Kouji? —Continuó Takuya—. ¿En qué te han convertido?

Beowolfmon sostuvo la mirada del muchacho, sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

— ¡Kouji, mírame! ¡Soy yo! ¡Takuya Kanbara! ¡Tu amigo!

Silencio.

Beowolfmon no mostró señal alguna de comprender lo que el muchacho decía.

Takuya, a pesar de estar plenamente consciente de que Beowolfmon había asesinado a sangre fría a Bokomon y Neemon, y había intentado hacer lo mismo con Zoe, se mantuvo firme en las palabras que había dicho.

Kouji era su amigo.

No podía abandonarlo en vista de que algo extraño ocurría con él.

Sin mediar más palabras, Beowolfmon intentó lanzar de nuevo el ataque que había pensado en un principio. Takuya, dispuesto a defenderse, levantó su propio D-Scan para Digievolucionar en Aldamon y así igualar sus fuerzas con las de Beowolfmon. Pero, casi como si el mundo estuviese conspirando en contra del Digimon de color blanco, Beowolfmon se vio obligado a detenerse por segunda ocasión cuando aquella ráfaga de balas lo acribilló con violencia. Takuya y Beowolfmon, que había quedado un poco aturdido, miraron en la dirección desde la cual había llegado el golpe. Las balas volvieron a hacerse presentes, distrayendo a Beowolfmon el tiempo suficiente para que aquel Digimon con figura femenina, y que usaba un disfraz de cerdo, pudiese golpear a Beowolfmon con un gigantesco mazo de metal. Ella se colocó entonces frente a Takuya y adoptó una posición de pelea. El segundo Digimon, que llevaba una ametralladora en las manos, se colocó a un lado de la mujer del traje de cerdo. Beowolfmon no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse, pues de inmediato sintió el potente golpe que un veloz Digimon le propinó en la espalda con un par de espadas.

Takuya, impactado, no pudo hacer nada para evitar que Beowolfmon escapara del lugar.

El Digimon de la ametralladora disparó una última ráfaga de balas en dirección hacia donde Beowolfmon aún corría a toda velocidad, sólo para asegurarse de que el enemigo no pudiese salir ileso. La mujer soltó un quejido de inconformidad e inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¡Yasyamon! —Exclamó ella enfurecida—. ¡Por tu culpa, ese cretino ha escapado!

Yasyamon, el Digimon que llevaba las dos espadas en las manos, se encogió de hombros.

—No puede ir muy lejos —aseguró él—. Estoy seguro de que volverá.

—Por supuesto que volverá —dijo el Digimon de la ametralladora.

La mujer del traje de cerdo sólo soltó un bufido.

—Les agradezco que hayan llegado a tiempo.

Los tres Digimon miraron a Takuya cuando lo escucharon pronunciar aquellas palabras.

El chico dio un par de pasos hacia ellos y, sin poder esbozar ninguna sonrisa a causa de lo mucho que el bienestar de Kouji le inquietaba, continuó:

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

Los tres Digimon se limitaron a mirar, en silencio, hacia el sitio desde donde se dejó escuchar la voz de un muchacho cuya cadencia resultaba un tanto afeminada.

—No habríamos llegado a tiempo de no ser por el grito de ese Puppetmon.

Takuya se sintió tremendamente aliviado cuando vio surgir las figuras de aquellos tres humanos que se colocaron cada uno al lado de sus respectivos compañeros Digimon.

Un chico moreno, distraído y un poco gris, fue quien se colocó a un lado de Yasyamon.

Una chica, de larga cabellera rubia peinada en dos desaliñadas coletas y que usaba un entallado conjunto de color rosa, se colocó a un lado de Cho-Hakkaimon.

Y el último, un chico amanerado que vestía con ropas oscuras y lucía una cabellera de color plateado, se colocó a un lado de Astamon.

Al ver los aparatos que aquellos chicos llevaban en las manos, Takuya sólo pudo musitar:

—Son… Son Xros Loaders… Ustedes… ¿Pertenecen al Xros Heart?

Los dos chicos permanecieron en silencio.

La chica, sin embargo, dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y respondió:

—Has mencionado al Xros Heart… Eso significa que… ¿Tú has visto a Yuu?

El campo de batalla favorecía a Kyubimon. Lelouch, Kira y Yuu se daban cuenta de eso cada vez que los ataques enemigos los dejaban desarmados durante breves segundos que se convertían en tiempo vital perdido. Devidramon sólo causaba destrozos, pues acertaba uno de cada cinco disparos de su _Tormenta de Tinieblas_. Tswarmon no podía atrapar a Kyubimon en ninguna _Digi-Ninpou_ , pues el zorro de color amarillo hacía uso de su rapidez y agilidad para evitar que lo tomaran como prisionero. Se movía con tal velocidad, que Kira tenía severos problemas para enfocar su mirada en sus movimientos. Lelouch sólo podía mirar el Xros Loader de Nene cada pocos segundos, pensando velozmente en planes de emergencia que pudiesen ayudar para vencer a Kyubimon. Detestaba esa sensación de saber que no podía hacer nada más que mirar.

El caos estalló cuando Kyubimon dio un salto para prenderse del cuello de Devidramon con sus colmillos. Kira, Lelouch y Yuu tuvieron que aferrarse con más fuerza al lomo de Devidramon cuando inició el forcejeó en los aires. Giraron una, dos, tres veces en sus vanos intentos de deshacerse de Kyubimon. Kira fue la primera en resbalar cuando sus manos sudorosas no pudieron seguir sujetándose al cuerpo de su Digimon. Soltó un grito agudo al sentir el vértigo, sensación que duró un par de eternos segundos antes que Tswarmon la atrapara en sus brazos. La depositó, a salvo, en una de las plataformas. Ella sólo pudo agradecerle con una mirada fugaz.

Los gritos que se escuchaban sobre sus cabezas los hicieron levantar las miradas, sólo para descubrir que Devidramon, tras dar un giro violento, logró deshacerse de Kyubimon. El Digimon enemigo se posó sobre una de las plataformas superiores y comenzó a girar velozmente, hasta que su cuerpo se transformó en una gran esfera de fuego de color azul. Lelouch y Yuu intentaron cubrirse, pues Devidramon voló a toda velocidad en dirección hacia el encuentro con Kyubimon. Sólo pudieron sentir el calor abrazador del fuego que impactó el cuerpo de Devidramon. Al abrir de nuevo los ojos, ambos se llevaron una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que ya no se encontraban más sobre el lomo del Digimon demoniaco. Lelouch sintió un gran desagrado al sentir uno de los brazos de Tswarmon sujetándolo por el torso para poder trasladarlo a _tierra firme_. Miró hacia arriba, descubriendo así que un par de réplicas de su cuerpo y del de Yuu, fabricadas con telas y paja, caían destrozadas al vacío.

—Ni siquiera… —musitó Lelouch impactado—. Ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en que ese Digimon me atrapó…

Miró a Tswarmon y agradeció con una mirada, sintiendo que su orgullo se resquebrajaba un poco.

Los tres chicos y Tswarmon tuvieron que retroceder con violencia cuando Devidramon se impactó contra la plataforma, causando que ésta se desplazara con violencia hacia atrás. Devidramon se recuperó del aturdimiento y adoptó de nuevo una posición de pelea al ver que Kyubimon aterrizaba igualmente en la misma plataforma. La chica pelirroja estaba allí también, con los brazos cruzados y sujetando con fuerza el pequeño Digivice de color blanco. Las pupilas de Kira se contrajeron cuando la chica pelirroja sacó de sus bolsillos un objeto que ella pudo reconocer al instante.

Era una carta.

La memoria de Kira no tuvo problemas para evocar los recuerdos acerca de lo que las cartas podían hacer, pues había visto a Takato Matsuda utilizarlas. Así que dio un par de pasos al frente y exclamó:

— ¡No permitan que use esa carta!

Yuu acató la orden antes de que Lelouch pudiese reaccionar siquiera. Corrió hacia la chica pelirroja para sujetarla por ambas manos y dominarla, arrebatándole de las manos el Digivice y la carta. Tswarmon actuó a su vez, atrapando a la chica en un saco con ayuda de su _Digi-Ninpou_. El saco se sacudía con violencia, pues la chica intentaba liberarse mediante todos los medios posibles. Kyubimon, al ver que su compañera había sido atrapada, dirigió su _Onibidama_ en contra de Yuu y Tswarmon mientras ellos aún permanecían de espaldas.

Lelouch no supo cuál fue la razón por la que su cuerpo se movió apresuradamente para colocarse entre Yuu y Kyubimon. Realizó velozmente el movimiento estilizado con su brazo y exclamó:

— ¡Detente!

El intenso dolor en su ojo izquierdo lo hizo inclinarse un poco hacia adelante, cubriendo dicho ojo con una mano y soltando un grito desgarrador. Kira tomó al chico por los hombros e intentó mirar su rostro, queriendo asegurarse de que él se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Lelouch se negó, incapaz de responder. Era como si el dolor se intensificara cada vez más.

Yuu estaba totalmente impactado, así como Tswarmon, a causa de los efectos que el _Geass_ de Lelouch había tenido sobre el Digimon enemigo.

Kyubimon se había quedado congelada en su sitio, sin poder finalizar el ataque que había estado por lanzar.

— ¡Devidramon, acaba con Kyubimon ahora! —exclamó Kira.

Pero fueron un par de espadas las que atravesaron el cuerpo de Kyubimon, destruyendo al Digimon sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse.

El aspecto de aquellas espadas causó que Kira se alejara de Lelouch, para avanzar hacia adelante y así proteger a sus amigos. Algo en su interior temblaba, el miedo atenazaba con fuerza su corazón. Así como sus deseos de venganza. Su respiración se agitó velozmente cuando, tal y como lo esperaba, vio aterrizar en la plataforma al Digimon que había lanzado las espadas.

Un payaso con gorguera, que iba acompañado de una chica rubia que miraba a Kira con la misma expresión gélida y cruel que ella recordaba.

—Váyanse —dijo Kira decidida, sin dejar de mirar a los nuevos enemigos—. Yuu, Lamperouge, vayan a la Torre Oscura. Busquen a los demás.

—N-no… —respondió Lelouch trabajosamente, aún no podía descubrir su ojo izquierdo pues el dolor no desaparecía.

—No podemos dejarte aquí —secundó Yuu.

Pero la chica, decidida, repitió con la firmeza que sólo una líder podía poseer:

—He dicho que vayan a la Torre Oscura. Esto es algo que tengo que hacer sola.

Y casi como si sólo existiera ella y la chica de las gafas de aviador, Clarisse soltó una risa cruel y dijo, al mismo tiempo que Piedmon se preparaba para lanzar el siguiente ataque:

—A mí también me da gusto verte, Kira Yagami.


	52. Capítulo L: Arukenimon

Katsura yacía inconsciente, esperando impasible a que su cruel e ineludible destino la alcanzara. El DigiLector de color azul se encontraba totalmente fuera de su alcance. La imponente máquina, que en ese momento absorbía los datos de un indefenso Pagumon, causaba un zumbido molesto y ensordecedor. El Emblema de la Amistad dejó salir un leve destello de color azul, que le dio a Katsura la fuerza para abrir lentamente los ojos. Se incorporó trabajosamente, sintiendo el dolor punzante en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Llevó su mano derecha hacia ese punto y al mirar sus dedos, descubrió que la herida sangraba. Miró entonces a su alrededor. Sus amigos estaban allí, heridos e inconscientes. Tomó el tobillo derecho de Kiriha con una mano y le dio una fuerte sacudida para hacer despertar al muchacho. No funcionó. Kiriha estaba fuera de combate. Katsura intentó darle un par de sacudidas a Nene por los hombros, sin éxito.

Estaba totalmente sola.

Se levantó tan velozmente como el aturdimiento le permitió y buscó su DigiLector entre el montón de aparatos que descansaban sobre la mesa de metal. Lo encontró fácilmente entre los Xros Loaders de Taiki y Tagiru, era sencillo identificarlos pues ambos eran de color rojo. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que el DigiLector de Kira no estaba entre la maraña de dispositivos. Miró a su alrededor y corroboró, para su infortunio, que su amiga de las gafas de aviador tampoco estaba ahí.

—Kira… —musitó angustiada.

Obedeciendo a un impulso, se colocó de rodillas a un lado de Nene y colocó sus dedos pulgares sobre los párpados de la joven Idol. Aplicó un poco de presión, intentando despertar así el intenso dolor que la chica padecía en el ojo que portaba el _Geass_. El plan dio resultado, pues Nene soltó un desgarrador grito que Katsura tuvo que acallar cubriendo la boca de la chica con una mano. Nene pestañeó un par de veces, sintiendo cómo brotaban abundantes lágrimas de sus ojos. El _Geass_ brillaba incandescentemente y el dolor era mucho peor que haber recibido un rocío de corrosivo ácido en el rostro.

—Kira no está aquí —se apresuró a decir Katsura.

— ¿Y esa te parece una buena razón para lastimarme? —le espetó Nene, apartando con violencia la mano que cubría su boca.

Nula fue la atención que prestó a la respuesta de Katsura, pues sus ojos púrpura se fijaron de inmediato en la colosal máquina. El indefenso Pagumon había palidecido y su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer con aparentemente dolorosa lentitud.

— ¿Qué clase de sitio infernal es este…? —preguntó Nene para sí misma.

Recibió entonces un golpe de cordura. Miró hacia el lugar donde sus amigos yacían inconscientes y buscó con la mirada el rostro de Lelouch. Él no estaba allí. Tagiru y Nunally fueron los únicos rostros familiares y queridos que ella pudo encontrar.

—Lelouch… —musitó Nene devastada—. Él no está aquí…

No pudo forcejear contra Katsura cuando la chica tomó a Nene por los hombros para ocultarse ambas detrás de la máquina. Katsura tuvo que tomar aquella decisión apresurada cuando escuchó los pasos de un Digimon que se acercaban a la habitación. Los gruñidos que soltaba la bestia llenaron la habitación entera cuando él atravesó el umbral de la puerta. Las dos chicas tuvieron que cuidar que el sonido de sus respiraciones no llegara a los agudizados oídos de la bestia. Katsura, discretamente, sacó una mano de su escondite intentando dirigir el DigiLector hacía el enemigo para obtener su información. Al pasar un par de segundos, volvió a ocultar su mano y miró en silencio la descripción que había aparecido en la pantalla.

 _WEREGARURUMON_

 _ES LA DIGIEVOLUCIÓN DE GABUMON EN EL NIVEL PERFECCIONADO_

 _SU TÉCNICA ESPECIAL ES LA PATADA GARURU_

Nene, quien también había leído la información del Digimon en el DigiLector de Katsura, tomó el aparato de las manos de la chica y lo utilizó para mirar a través del reflejo. WereGarurumon se movía casi mecánicamente, como si cada uno de sus movimientos estuviese siendo controlado por fuerzas que quizá él mismo no podía entender o explicar.

Nene sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando el reflejo en la pantalla del DigiLector le mostró que WereGarurumon tomaba a Nunally por los tobillos para arrastrarla y sacarla del camino. La indefensa Nunally quedó al otro lado de la habitación, pues el objetivo de WereGarurumon era levantar a Kiriha del suelo como si el cuerpo del muchacho hubiese sido un simple costal de patatas. Nene no pudo ver lo que WereGarurumon hizo una vez que el reflejo dejó de mostrarlo. Debía sentirse agradecida, pues le fue imposible presenciar la manera en la que, tras presionar un par de botones, el pequeño Pagumon fue destruido por completo.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un par de sonidos metálicos, a los cuales precedió la salida de WereGarurumon de la habitación. Nene y Katsura, tras haber escuchado que los pasos se alejaban, salieron del escondite. Fue la joven Idol la primera que llegó al otro lado de la máquina y, alarmada, buscó el panel de control de la misma.

Kiriha se encontraba dentro, en el lugar que antes le había pertenecido a Pagumon, y un par de Datos habían comenzado a escapar de su cuerpo.

Quizá fue gracias a la constante nostalgia que sentía cada vez que debía luchar y extrañaba la comodidad del interior de un Knightmare, pero Nene no tuvo problemas para asemejar los controles de la máquina con el tablero mediante el cual solía controlar al Gawain. Encontró una gran similitud en uno de los botones, que era casi idéntico al que ella reconoció como el botón que accionaba la compuerta de salida del imponente Knightmare. Sin dudar un solo segundo, presionó el botón y consiguió liberar al muchacho rubio. Katsura consiguió atrapar al chico antes que él fuera a dar al suelo. Kiriha recuperó el conocimiento con un sobresalto, inhalando de golpe tal cantidad de oxígeno que tuvo que toser un poco para poder recuperarse.

—Kiriha, ¿te encuentras bien?

Él asintió en silencio al escuchar la voz de la joven Idol. Se incorporó entonces, liberándose del agarre de Katsura y miró la máquina con el seño fruncido. Un ligero mareo se apoderó de él. Nene y Katsura pudieron atribuirlo inmediatamente a los estragos que la máquina causaba en el cuerpo de sus víctimas.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Kiriha.

Katsura fue quien tuvo que responder, pues Nene ya se encontraba intentando reanimar a Nunally.

—No estoy segura —dijo—. Desperté hace un momento. Había un Pagumon en esa máquina, sus Datos estaban siendo absorbidos. Sea quien sea quien nos ha atrapado aquí, sin duda quería hacer lo mismo con nosotros.

— ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? —Continuó Kiriha—. Lo último que recuerdo es haber atravesado el portal en la Zona Cielo.

—Yo tampoco lo recuerdo —dijo Katsura—. Pero eso no es todo. Kira ha desaparecido.

—Lelouch tampoco está aquí.

Nene se unió finalmente a la conversación cuando Nunally pudo ponerse en pie nuevamente. Nunally se aferraba con fuerza a la mano de Nene, temerosa a causa de la excesiva violencia que el enemigo había utilizado para empujarla hacia la inconsciencia. Sus cabellos castaños estaban manchados con la sangre que emanaba de su cabeza.

—Yuu… Yuu tampoco está ahí —aportó Nunally con timidez tras haber dirigido una veloz mirada al grupo de chicos y chicas que aún no habían despertado.

—Esto se pone cada vez peor —dijo Katsura—. Cada uno de nosotros ha ido desapareciendo lentamente desde que llegamos a este mundo. La primera fue Natsumi.

—CC también desapareció —informó Nene.

Poco importaba en ese momento aclarar las dudas acerca de quiénes eran las personas que respondían a esos nombres.

—Miyu también se fue —continuó Katsura—. Y, ahora, han desaparecido Kira, Yuu y Lamperouge. Tiene que existir alguna razón por la cual ellos se han ido.

—Quizá no se han ido —aportó Kiriha con tono sombrío—. Tenemos que encontrarlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, debemos saber qué lugar es este —dijo Katsura decidida—. Tendremos que dividirnos. Dos de nosotros irán a explorar los alrededores y los dos restantes se quedarán aquí para ayudar a que los demás despierten.

—Yo iré a explorar —se ofreció Nene, totalmente indispuesta a recibir una negativa—. Tengo que encontrar a Lelouch cuanto antes.

—Y yo tengo que encontrar a Kira —dijo Katsura—. Amano, tú y yo iremos juntas a explorar. Así que Aonuma y…

—Nunally vendrá con nosotras —se adelantó Nene—. Ya que Lelouch no está aquí, es mi deber cuidar de ella.

—Ella no puede defenderse —intervino Kiriha—. Si ustedes explorarán este lugar, sin duda se encontrarán con nuestros enemigos. Esa chica estará más segura aquí dentro.

—No necesita a nadie más que a mí —respondió Nene—. Lelouch nunca me lo perdonará si no me encargo de protegerla yo misma.

En silencio, Nunally sólo le dio un fuerte apretón a la mano de Nene.

—Bien —accedió Katsura—. Vámonos ya, entonces. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

Nene asintió y fue a la mesa de metal para tomar su Xros Loader de entre el montón de aparatos. Pero ni bien pudo ver todos los Digivices ahí acumulados, se llevó una abrumadora sorpresa.

Su Xros Loader no estaba ahí.

Lelouch tardó sólo un par de minutos en acostumbrarse al devaneo que le esperaba al ir como compañía de Yuu y Tswarmon. El Digimon ninja tenía que llevar en sus brazos a ambos chicos mientras se teletransportaba de una plataforma a otra, causando que ambos sintieran una ligera sensación de vértigo. Yuu lo sobrellevaba demasiado bien. Lelouch, por otro lado, muy en el fondo deseaba poder viajar por tierra firme.

— ¡Nos acercamos a la Torre Oscura! —exclamó Tswarmon cuando hizo uno de los teletransportes.

El chico moreno dejó salir una exclamación de desagrado cuando el vértigo volvió a apoderarse de su estómago.

Casi quince minutos, eternos minutos, tardaron en llegar a la plataforma donde la imponente Torre Oscura lucía todo su macabro esplendor. Al mirarla con detenimiento, Lelouch le encontró cierto parecido con una pieza de ajedrez. No había puertas, ventanas, nada que indicara que la torre podía estar habitada. Pero igualmente, la fuerte conexión que el chico tenía con su amada le hizo mirar hacia el punto más alto y decir con inmensa seguridad:

—Nene y Nunally están ahí adentro.

— ¿En verdad crees que así sea? —le preguntó Yuu.

Lelouch asintió en silencio.

—Necesitaremos un plan para poder entrar sin ser vistos —dijo Tswarmon—. Somos los únicos que podemos entrar en este momento.

—Somos dos humanos y un Digimon… —razonó Yuu velozmente.

—Tengo el Xros Loader de Nene.

Para sorpresa de ambos, Lelouch tendió el Xros Loader de color lavanda hacia el chico rubio. En paz. Sin intentar evitar que Yuu lo tomara. Sin ser tan hostil como ya se había hecho su costumbre.

Yuu tomó el Xros Loader y lo examinó durante un momento. La pantalla estaba apagada, no parecía haber señales de vida dentro del aparato. El chico incluso sacudió un par de veces el dispositivo en un vano intento de hacerlo funcionar. Resignado, le entregó de vuelta el Xros Loader a Lelouch y dijo:

—Mi hermana es la única que puede utilizarlo. Mientras no la hayamos encontrado, no podremos utilizar ese Xros Loader.

—No comprendo por qué Nene desapareció sin llevarse su Xros Loader —dijo el chico moreno, aún impresionado por la repentina calma que reinaba entre él y el chico rubio.

—Lo que yo no puedo entender es la razón por la que nosotros estamos aquí y los demás no —dijo Yuu—. Algo terrible tiene que haber ocurrido con ellos. No podemos perder más tiempo. Debemos encontrar a los demás y volver para ayudar a Kira.

— ¿Yuu, tienes algún plan en mente? —preguntó Tswarmon.

—En realidad, no puedo pensar en nada que podamos hacer para entrar —respondió el chico rubio—. Además, en estos momentos corremos peligro. Si no nos han atacado aún, significa que dentro de la torre nos espera una emboscada.

Lelouch dio un par de pasos hacia adelante. Miró de nuevo hacia el punto más alto y dijo, al mismo tiempo que sujetaba el Xros Loader de color lavanda con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir:

—Tengo un plan.

Giró un poco la cabeza para mirar a Yuu y esperó una respuesta.

Lo que el chico rubio dijo, tal y como Lelouch esperaba, sólo interpuso un bache en el camino.

—No —dijo Yuu con firmeza—. Tú no conoces este mundo. Cualquier plan que hagas sólo resultará en fallos y tragedias. También yo quiero rescatar a mi hermana, y a mis amigos, pero nada de lo que tú puedas hacer funcionará.

Lelouch le dedicó una gélida mirada.

—Nene nunca mencionó que tú fueses un buen estratega —espetó el chico moreno con hostilidad—. Aunque… Quizá debamos pretender que todo esto es un juego. Así, quizá se te ocurra alguna idea. Cada segundo que pasamos aquí, es un segundo que podría estar poniendo en peligro las vidas de Nene y de mi hermana.

—Yuu —intervino Tswarmon antes de que Yuu intentara terminar con la discusión mediante algunos cuantos golpes—, Kira les ha pedido que aprendan a llevarse bien. Ella en estos momentos está luchando para ayudarnos a ganar tiempo. Queramos aceptarlo o no, ese chico podría ser de gran ayuda para nosotros.

Lelouch no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido al haber escuchado aquellas palabras. La expresión de su rostro se endureció y él adoptó el rol de Zero. Urgió a Yuu con una severa mirada. El chico rubio sólo soltó un cansino suspiro y asintió.

—Bien —le dijo resignado—. Pero si una tragedia ocurre allí dentro, será únicamente tu culpa.

—Será culpa de ambos —dijo Zero con severidad—. Mía, por no haber pensado bien en el plan. Y tuya, por no haber cambiado y seguir siendo un maldito lunático traidor.

Yuu sólo pudo presionar los puños con fuerza.

En el fondo, confiaba plenamente en que su hermana hubiese hecho una buena elección al salir con aquel chico moreno. Sin embargo, para él era imposible otorgarle la misma confianza a alguien que no podía parar de mencionar su pasado para intentar herirlo. Un pasado que Yuu deseaba poder olvidar y enterrar para siempre.

Al salir al pasillo, luego de que Keramon se encargara de abrir la puerta, Nene y Katsura descubrieron que se encontraban dentro de una Torre Oscura. No había lugar a dudas, pues lo único que podían ver era una larga escalera de caracol que daba la impresión de conducir a un abismo sin fin. Nene tuvo que extender un brazo derecho frente a Nunally para evitar que la pequeña se inclinara demasiado hacia adelante. Corría un viento demasiado gélido en aquel lugar, tanto que las tres chicas pudieron ver el vaho que salía de sus bocas. Keramon, impactado, sólo podía mirar alrededor con la boca tan abierta como si quisiera devorar un ser colosal de un solo mordisco.

—Este lugar me causa escalofríos —se quejó Katsura.

Su voz se propagó con un eco traicionero.

— ¿En verdad mi hermano se encuentra dentro de este lugar? —preguntó Nunally con inocencia tras haber dirigido una angustiosa mirada hacia la parte superior de las escaleras.

—Si no lo está, encontraremos alguna manera de contactarlo —le aseguró Nene.

—Estamos realmente en una Torre Oscura, así que la única manera de saber lo que está ocurriendo aquí será si conseguimos llegar al centro de comando. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?

—Abajo —sugirió Nunally.

Nene negó con la cabeza.

—Es arriba —aseguró la joven Idol—. Tenemos que ir al punto más alto de la torre. En la Zona Verde, Devimon se ocultaba en la cima.

—Infermon podrá llevarnos más rápido que si nosotras subimos los peldaños por nuestra cuenta —propuso Katsura—. Además, un poco de protección extra nos será útil.

Nene asintió para dar su aprobación a ese plan.

La Digievolución de Keramon causó un barullo imposible de ignorar. Las tres chicas tuvieron que subir al lomo del insecto para emprender la subida tan pronto como fuese posible. Ninguna de ellas podía siquiera imaginar que ya había alguien esperándolas en el punto más alto de la Torre Oscura.

Yuu no quería admitir lo mucho que le sorprendía el hecho de que Lelouch hubiera encontrado una entrada a la fortaleza con forma de una pieza de ajedrez. Convenientemente, la puerta estaba diseñada para mimetizarse con el aspecto general de la Torre Oscura. El marco, una pequeña rendija que emanaba una tenue luz, podía ser facilmente visto por un ojo bien entrenado. Lelouch descubrió de inmediato la razón por la cual no había ningún tipo de vigilancia en el exterior. Al colocar una mano sobre la puerta, una corriente eléctrica causó que su piel se tornara de una débil tonalidad rojiza. Era una quemadura de primer grado.

—Hay un mecanismo de seguridad —razonó Zero—. No es necesario que ellos protejan la Torre Oscura. Los Digimon enemigos deben estar dentro.

—Si no podemos tocar la torre, tendremos que entrar por debajo de la tierra.

Zero negó con la cabeza.

—Eso sólo llamaría la atención —dijo el chico moreno—. Tenemos que desactivar el mecanismo de defensa.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Yuu.

—Tú —respondió Zero, dirigiéndole a Tswarmon una mirada demandante—. Una de tus técnicas conduce electricidad. ¿Es correcto? —Tswarmon asintió—. Utiliza esa técnica contra la puerta de la torre. Aplica tanta potencia como te sea posible.

Tras haber recibido la autorización de Yuu, Tswarmon utilizó la _Digi-Ninpou_ de las telarañas explosivas que cubrieron toda la extensión de la puerta de la torre. Los hilos de color blanco se arraigaron al marco de la puerta y, de un momento a otro, dejaron salir una potente descarga eléctrica que causó que el humo comenzara a desprenderse de la puerta. El olor del metal calentándose causó que Lelouch y Yuu tuvieran que cubrir sus narices con una mano. Tswarmon retiró el ataque cuando la puerta de la torre se tornó de color rojo y dejó salir un par de pequeños estallidos. Los tres tuvieron que dar un par de pasos hacia atrás para observar la manera en la que el campo protector desaparecía.

Zero sonrió con malicia.

Yuu no quiso admitir que el chico había dado en el clavo correcto.

Era inquietante saber que no habían encontrado ningún tipo de dificultad. La escalera de caracol únicamente subía, sin conducir a ningún otro tipo de habitación. Tampoco había rastro alguno de los vigilantes que, cualquiera hubiera esperado, tendrían que haber estado cuidando el interior de la Torre Oscura. El silencio solamente era interrumpido por el zumbido que Infermon producía al moverse.

Llegaron finalmente a su destino: una gigantesca puerta de color negro que asemejaba, hasta cierto punto, el estilo colonial que Nene asoció inmediatamente con Britannia. Era el último rellano. No había más peldaños que subir.

— ¿Será aquí? —preguntó Katsura en voz baja, casi como si estuviese hablando para sí misma—. Nada de esto me da buena espina.

—Ya es tarde para retractarnos —dijo Nene—. Puede ser el único sitio donde encontremos respuestas. Los demás están esperándonos, así que no debemos tardar mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué haremos ahí, Nene? —le preguntó Nunally un tanto temerosa.

Nene soltó un pesado suspiro antes de responder.

—Tenemos distintos objetivos —dijo—. Descubrir qué diablos es esa máquina en la que WereGarurumon intentó dañar a Kiriha. Encontrar mi Xros Loader. Y, lo más importante, saber en dónde se han metido Lelouch, Kira y Yuu.

 _Principalmente Lelouch_ , pensó Nene.

—Cinco minutos —dictaminó Katsura—. Sólo estaremos allí dentro durante cinco minutos.

Tras haber conseguido que Nunally y Nene estuvieran de acuerdo con el plan, Katsura le ordenó a Infermon que se encargara de abrir la puerta. Infermon utilizó sus brazos extensibles para sujetar la puerta, aplicando así la fuerza suficiente para poder abrirla. Katsura tuvo que ser extremadamente específica con las órdenes que le dio a su Digimon para evitar que éste llamara más atención de la debida con una explosión que derribara la puerta.

Ni bien se encontraron dentro de la nueva habitación, descubrieron la gran cantidad de pantallas mediante las cuales se mantenían vigilados todos los rincones de la Zona.

O todos los rincones que aún no habían sido destruidos.

— ¿Qué clase de lugar es este…? —musitó Nene.

—Encuentro más angustiante el hecho de que no haya más que algunas pocas zonas intactas —respondió Katsura—. Los datos se desprenden de cada una de las plataformas…

—Tiene que haber ocurrido una masacre —asintió Nene.

Nunally se mantuvo en silencio.

La atención de las tres chicas se centró entonces en aquella diminuta figura de oscuro color gris que se encontraba hecha un ovillo en la silla que debía ocupar el vigilante de las pantallas. Katsura apuntó con su DigiLector hacia la criatura para obtener su información, descubriendo así que se trataba de un indefenso Gotsumon. El pobre Digimon temblaba de pies a cabeza. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

—No puede ser un enemigo —razonó Nene—. Debe tener mucho más miedo que nosotras.

—De cualquier modo, no podemos dejar ningún testigo —le respondió Katsura y se preparó para dar la orden a su Digimon.

Nunally, sin embargo, hizo que su voz se escuchara.

— ¡No pueden lastimarlo! —exclamó—. Él no les ha hecho ningún mal. ¿Por qué tiene que morir?

Nene, mordiendo un poco su labio inferior, asintió.

—Nunally tiene razón —dijo la joven Idol—. Dejemos a ese pequeño vivir en paz. Ya hemos visto suficientes injusticias como para, además, ser quienes comiencen a causarlas.

Gotsumon se mantuvo oculto, sin querer mirar a las recién llegadas. Escuchó la forma tan veloz en la que Nene y Katsura manipulaban los controles del sistema de vigilancia y deseó poder levantar un poco el rostro para brindarles ayuda. Maldijo entonces el tan intenso temor que sentía tan sólo al imaginar el rostro de Arukenimon.

—Estamos en la Zona Polvo —explicó Infermon tras haberse acercado un poco a las pantallas.

Katsura frunció un poco el entrecejo.

—Esto es extraño —dijo Nene, robando las palabras de la boca de Katsura—. Lo que Karminmon dijo en la Zona Verde fue que la Zona Bosque era la siguiente luego de visitar la Zona Cielo. Al menos, ese fue el orden en que las mencionó. ¿Por qué hemos llegado a otra Zona?

—Mira esto —intervino Katsura.

Hizo una pausa mientras intentaba manipular una de las imágenes que había aparecido en una de las pantallas. Se trataba de un mapa dibujado de forma burda, un mapa que estaba conformado por pequeños círculos luminosos que, con letras japonesas, señalaba los nombres de cada Zona. Todos los círculos se encontraban alrededor de un círculo un tanto más grande, el cual sólo tenía un símbolo que a Nene le pareció abrumadoramente familiar.

Un símbolo que a ella le hizo recordar aquellos días en los que fue la general de ese mismo ejército.

— ¿Cuántas Zonas mencionó Karminmon? —preguntó Katsura acalorada.

Tras haber hecho el cálculo mental, Nene respondió.

—Doce.

Katsura presionó un botón que agrandó un poco más la imagen.

—Doce círculos —dijo—. Están señalando todas las Zonas del Mundo Digital. ¿Qué Zonas han sido liberadas hasta ahora?

De nuevo, Nene tuvo que apresurarse para hacer el conteo mentalmente.

—La Zona Isla, la Zona Magma, la Zona Lago y la Zona Arena.

—Cuatro Zonas —razonó Katsura, Nene asintió—. Cuatro círculos ahí, en esa imagen, están señalados con luces de color rojo. ¿Crees que eso pueda significar algo?

—El resto de las Zonas están señaladas con luces de color verde —respondió Nene—. Observa el orden en el que están esas mismas luces. Es idéntico a la manera en la que nosotros hemos estado moviéndonos a través de este mundo. Un segundo… —dijo al haber visto que un pequeño medidor de color negro parpadeaba en la pantalla—. ¿Qué es eso?

Katsura no tuvo problemas para mirar aquello.

 _La curiosidad mató al gato_ , pensó irónicamente la chica mientras presionaba el botón correcto.

—Maldición… —dejó salir Katsura entre dientes cuando pudo ver lo que el medidor señalaba.

En letras japonesas, el medidor ponía:

 _PANDEMONIO DE BAGRA_

 _57.8% COMPLETADO_

—Ophanimon dijo que esa tal Clarisse estaba intentando obtener todos los Datos del Mundo Digital —recordó Nene apesadumbrada y un tanto enfurecida—. Eso quiere decir que este mundo está cada vez más destruido. El _Pandemonio de Bagra_ se acerca.

—A esto estaba refiriéndose —asintió Katsura—. Cuando vimos la Zona a través de las pantallas, lo datos estaban desprendiéndose de los bordes de los pocos terrenos que aún estaban ahí. Y si esa máquina que vimos antes está relacionada…

—No puedo recordar con exactitud el nombre del soberano de la Zona Polvo —dijo Nene disgustada.

—Arukenimon —informó Infermon—. Es Arukenimon quien ha conquistado este lugar.

—Arukenimon, entonces, es quien está recolectando esta información —dijo Katsura e hizo una pausa para continuar navegando entre los archivos del gran computador—. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Tras haber presionado un botón, Katsura acceso a una base de datos un tanto abrumadora.

Debajo de las fotografías de cada uno de los miembros del equipo, se encontraban toda la información que pudiese haber sido recolectada. Fuerzas y debilidades. Los puntos que debían ser golpeados en cada uno de sus Digimon para poder vencerlos… Y un desolador tono de color gris cubría las fotografías de algunos de los miembros faltantes del grupo.

— ¿Por qué las imágenes de Natsumi y Miyu han sido señaladas de esa manera? —preguntó Katsura, sintiendo cómo un escalofrío recorría su espalda de la misma forma que habría hecho una serpiente.

— ¿Por qué aparece allí la información de Lelouch? —devolvió Nene con voz aguda, completamente aterrada.

El pequeño expediente del misterioso muchacho, entre toda la información que albergaba, revelaba su verdadera identidad así como su verdadero nombre.

No aparecía allí el nombre de _Lelouch Lamperouge_ , sino el nombre de _Lelouch vi Britannia._

El 17° príncipe del sacro imperio que había doblegado a Japón.

 _¿Qué puede estar buscando esa tal Clarisse, como para conocer esos datos acerca de él_? Pensó Nene apesadumbrada. _Y si conoce el verdadero origen de Lelouch, ¿sabrá algo acerca del Geass…? ¿Tendrá ella alguna relación con la desaparición de CC…?_

—Amano.

Nene salió de su ensimismamiento con un sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Katsura.

Un vuelco en su corazón casi le robó por completo el aliento, al mismo tiempo que le dio una gran sensación de alivio.

En una de las pantallas, debajo de un aviso luminoso que ponía _INTRUSOS_ , se encontraban Yuu, Tswarmon y su amado príncipe presuntamente muerto. Los tres se movían con sigilo, subiendo juntos la escalera de caracol.

—Es mi hermano —habló Nunally finalmente—. ¿Dónde está él ahora?

—Deben haber entrado a la torre —respondió Nene sin poder disimular su alivio.

—Kira no está con ellos —dijo Katsura—, pero ya no tenemos más tiempo para seguir mirando lo que hay aquí dentro.

—Tenemos que llevarnos esa información —dijo Nene—. No podemos permitir que ningún otro enemigo sepa más acerca de nosotros. ¿Hay alguna manera de…?

Katsura, haciendo uso de una gran habilidad informática, encontró una rápida solución al problema. Obedeciendo a un impulso, la chica tomó su DigiLector y apuntó con él hacia los expedientes de los miembros del equipo. Presionó un botón y el dispositivo dejó salir un haz de luz de color azul que recorrió un par de veces toda la extensión de la pantalla. Al cabo de unos segundos, un mensaje apareció en la pantalla del DigiLector:

 _ESCANEO COMPLETO_

Satisfecha, Katsura devolvió el DigiLector a su bolsillo y se preparó para presionar el botón con el que, ella pensaba, podría hacer lo que Nene quería conseguir.

Sin embargo, tuvo que detener la punta de su dedo índice sobre el botón cuando las tres chicas, Infermon y Gotsumon, escucharon aquella siniestra voz justamente encima de sus cabezas.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú, Katsura Shinyuga.

Nene y Katsura, intentando proteger a Nunally, retrocedieron a la par para cubrir a la pequeña. Dirigieron una mirada hacia arriba, deseando a los pocos segundos no haberlo hecho nunca.

Las patas del Digimon arácnido causaban un sonido terrorífico cuando _ella_ se desplazaba sobre el metal que cubría las paredes de la torre. Sus ojos brillaban como si del mismísimo Lucifer se hubiese tratado.

 _Ella_ era combustible de pesadillas.

— ¿Por qué me miran de esa manera? —Preguntó _ella_ , deleitándose con el temor de todos los presentes—. Pareciera que han visto a un monstruo.

Y soltó una carcajada que evocó los peores temores de las tres chicas que la encaraban en ese momento.

Arukenimon de ninguna manera podría ser vencida por ellas.

¿Qué podían hacer una portadora del _Geass_ , una chica _lisiada_ que ni siquiera en ese momento podía controlar el temblor de sus piernas, y la compañera humana de un Infermon en contra de aquel Digimon tan demoniaco?


	53. Capítulo LI: Golpe Final

El golpe del _Hechizo Final_ de Piedmon causó que Kira cayera al suelo con violencia, provocando que la plataforma donde ambas chicas se encontraban comenzara a desplazarse hacia el lado derecho. Clarisse no parecía darse cuenta del movimiento de la plataforma, pues se mantenía indiferente y con los brazos cruzados. Kira, sin embargo, debía encontrar alguna manera de mantener el equilibrio cada vez que sentía que el suelo comenzaba a moverse bajo sus pies.

Para cubrir a su amiga humana mientras intentaba levantarse, LadyDevimon asestó una fuerte patada en el estómago de Piedmon. Dejándose llevar por el impulso del golpe, Piedmon aprovechó el momento para sujetar el tobillo de LadyDevimon y aplicó toda la fuerza necesaria para levantar el cuerpo de la mujer demonio. Giró sobre sí mismo, en los aires, un par de veces antes de lanzar a LadyDevimon con fuerza contra el suelo. La plataforma se partió en pedazos, causando que Kira cayera nuevamente de bruces cuando el trozo de suelo en el que ella permanecía se desplazó con violencia hacia atrás. LadyDevimon surgió de nuevo, herida y un tanto adolorida a causa del impacto. Piedmon, por otra parte, aterrizó sano y salvo.

La mujer demonio sólo se tomó un par de segundos para recuperar sus energías. De inmediato se abalanzó sobre Piedmon e intentó abofetearlo con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de reunir en su mano. El payaso la tomó por la muñeca y giró el brazo de la mujer hasta que éste llegó a su límite. Kira sintió que su mundo se caía en pedazos al escuchar el potente grito que LadyDevimon dejó salir cuando su brazo, al estar haciendo el mayor esfuerzo posible por seguir girando, comenzó a quebrarse.

Obedeciendo a un impulso, la chica tomó una pequeña roca que yacía solitaria a sus pies y la lanzó hacia el payaso, exclamando osadamente:

— ¡Oye, maldito! ¡Es por aquí!

Clarisse sólo necesitó hacer un ligero ademán con la mano derecha para desviar la roca.

Kira cerró los puños con fuerza cuando aquella cínica y maligna sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la chica rubia.

Piedmon sacó a LadyDevimon del camino, lanzándola al vacío y disparando su _Hechizo_ _Final_ para asegurarse de que ella no volvería. Acto seguido, disparó una daga que sacó de debajo de su manga. Kira tuvo que saltar para esquivar el ataque, pero era imposible eludir al filo de la hoja de metal que giró sobre sí misma para volver. La chica de las gafas de aviador intentó detener la daga por sus propios medios, consiguiendo únicamente sentir el intenso dolor punzante que causó el filo al incrustarse en su palma derecha. La daga desapareció, pero la herida permaneció abierta y de inmediato comenzó a sangrar abundantemente. Un par de Datos emanaron de la herida.

Una ráfaga de murciélagos surgió del vacío, rodeando de inmediato el cuerpo del siniestro payaso. Él se deshizo de aquel ataque con un simple mandoble de una de sus espadas. Sonrió de la misma manera que hacía su maligna compañera humana cuando vio a LadyDevimon posarse frente a Kira. La mujer demonio adoptó una posición de pelea y, dejándose influenciar por la presencia de la chica de las gafas de aviador, dijo:

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

Ambos Digimon se elevaron en los aires para lanzar el siguiente ataque. La lanza de la mujer demonio se impactó contra las espadas del payaso con gorguera, causando una luminosa explosión al momento de la colisión.

Era extenuante subir la escalera de caracol, especialmente al tener la impresión de que parecía no tener fin. Resultaba mucho más inquietante saber que no había enemigos por ninguna parte, como si la torre entera estuviese en completa soledad. Lelouch iba a la cabeza, ignorando olímpicamente las advertencias de Yuu acerca de que debía mantenerse detrás de Tswarmon. Tal fue la insistencia de Lelouch por ir por su propia cuenta, que dio un traspié cuando la torre dio una fuerte sacudida. Logró mantener el equilibrio y agradeció haber elegido caminar cerca del muro y no cerca del borde de la escalera que no poseía barandas. La Torre Oscura dio una segunda sacudida, un poco más potente, que causó que las paredes comenzaran a cuartearse lentamente. Lelouch dirigió una mirada gélida hacia arriba, hacia el punto más alto de la torre. Aferró con más fuerza el Xros Loader de Nene. Cada segundo perdido era una eternidad que lo llenaba de una mortal sensación de incertidumbre.

—Tiene que existir alguna manera de llegar a la cima sin tener que subir todas estas malditas escaleras —dijo la voz de Zero—. Amano, ¿tienes algún Digimon que sea capaz de volar?

Yuu negó con la cabeza.

Zero agachó la mirada durante un breve instante. Su mente trabajaba tan velozmente que poco faltaba para que cualquiera pudiese escuchar sus pensamientos.

—Si seguimos subiendo a esta velocidad, nunca llegaremos al punto más alto —dijo Zero para sí mismo—. Un Digimon con la capacidad de elevarse en los aires podría ser nuestra única esperanza.

—No hay ninguna manera posible de resolver este asunto —dijo Yuu—. Sólo nos queda seguir subiendo. Aunque…

Fue como si una luz se hubiese encendido en la mente de Yuu. Una luz que le hizo avanzar hacia el chico moreno para decir, con palabras que rebozaban certeza:

—Si los demás están aquí dentro, podríamos llamarlos. Escuchar nuestras voces los hará venir a buscarnos. De esa manera podríamos encontrarlos y así sabremos si mi hermana y la tuya están con ellos.

—Delataríamos nuestra posición —respondió Zero.

—Ya nos hemos infiltrado en este lugar —le recordó Yuu—. Ahora ya no tenemos nada que perder. Podría funcionar.

Sin esperar por la aprobación del muchacho moreno, Yuu se alejó un par de pasos de Lelouch. Y llevó sus manos hacia su boca en la forma de un _cono_ que conduciría mucho mejor su voz. Tomó un poco de aire y exclamó a voz en cuello:

— ¡Taiki! ¡Tagiru! ¡Kiriha! ¡Akari!

Su voz se propagó a través del túnel que se formaba gracias a la escalera de caracol.

Armándose de valor, Lelouch decidió levantar de nuevo el rostro y exclamar:

— ¡Nunally! ¡Nene!

Kiriha observaba con desagrado la forma en la que Taiki y Tagiru se encargaban de ayudar a los demás miembros del grupo a recuperar la conciencia. La confusión parecía no poder reinar cuando había tantos chicos y chicas queriendo encontrar respuestas a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Para Taiki fue sencillo adivinar que estaban en calidad de prisioneros. No encontraba otra explicación razonable al hecho de que todos tenían una herida similar en la cabeza, una herida que sangraba y les hacía sentir un ligero aturdimiento.

Cuando Cutemon salió del Xros Loader de Akari, una vez que la chica tomó el aparato en sus manos, el pequeño conejo rosado sugirió que se le permitiera curar todas las heridas de sus amigos.

Taiki, sin embargo, se negó.

—No tenemos tiempo —había dicho el chico, la reciente información obtenida por parte de Kiriha le hacía sentir ligeramente acalorado y angustiado—. Lo que debemos hacer es salir de aquí, ahora. Nene y Katsura nos necesitan.

—Y Nunally está con ellas —secundó Tagiru—. Si Nene y Katsura se encuentran con algún enemigo, proteger a Nunally será imposible.

—Además, aún debemos encontrar a quienes no están aquí con nosotros. Ellos también podrían estar en peligro —dijo Shoutmon—. Tenemos que separarnos.

—Sí —asintió Taiki—. Nos dividiremos en dos grupos. Uno de ellos irá a buscar a Nene, Katsura y Nunally. El segundo grupo saldrá de este lugar y buscará a los demás miembros del equipo.

Sparrowmon salió del Xros Loader de Taiki en ese momento. Angustiado, miró en todas direcciones intentando demostrar que lo que había escuchado acerca de la ausencia de Nene no era más que un vil engaño. Su respiración se agitó cuando el rostro de su querida amiga humana no pudo ser visto entre el grupo de chicos y chicas que estaban congregados en esa habitación.

—Yo quiero ir a buscar a Nene, Taiki —dijo Sparrowmon casi suplicante—. Por favor, déjame ir a donde está ella.

—De acuerdo —asintió Taiki, pues darle a Sparrowmon una negativa habría sido injusto y cruel—. Sparrowmon, tú irás con Tagiru, Mimi y…

Una potente sacudida interrumpió la voz de Taiki. El chico fue a dar al suelo en el preciso momento en que la estructura de la habitación comenzó a soltar algunos angustiantes rechinidos. Una densa nube de polvo cayó sobre todos los muchachos, llevándose consigo algunos trozos de escombros que se desmoronaron sobre sus cabezas.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —reclamó Mimi una vez que el silencio se apoderó nuevamente de la habitación.

Kiriha y Taiki fueron los primeros en externar la única teoría que parecía ser posible.

—Alguien está atacando este lugar —dijeron ambos.

—Si no salimos pronto de aquí, los escombros terminarán por aplastarnos —intervino Akari y tomó a Taiki por el brazo derecho para añadir—: Taiki, ¿cuál es el plan?

El general del Xros Heart lo consideró durante un breve segundo, tiempo que sirvió para que el silencio reinara y la voz de aquel chico rubio que portaba el Xros Loader de color amarillo llegara a los oídos de sus amigos, siendo propagada por su propio eco:

— _¡Taiki! ¡Tagiru!_

— ¡Es Yuu! —Exclamó Tagiru—. ¡Él está aquí!

—Bien —dijo Taiki decidido, con su expresión endurecida y aferrando con fuerza el Xros Loader—. Akari, Kiriha y yo iremos a buscar a Yuu. Tagiru —añadió y dirigió una mirada hacia el enérgico muchacho—, tú te encargarás de llevar a los demás hacia donde sea que se encuentren Nene, Katsura y Nunally.

—Sí —asintió Tagiru decidido.

El grupo se dispersó entonces, al mismo tiempo que una gran cantidad de escombros volvían a desprenderse del techo de la habitación.

Tenían el tiempo contado.

Algo que ellos no sabían era que la Torre Oscura no resistiría en pie durante mucho tiempo.

Nene cubrió a Nunally con su propio cuerpo para evitar que las telarañas que brotaban de las muñecas de Arukenimon pudieran atrapar a la pequeña e indefensa hermana de Lelouch. Supo que había sido una mala idea cuando sintió aquellos hilos enroscándose alrededor de sus brazos y sus piernas, separándola por la fuerza de Nunally y llevando a la joven Idol a estrellarse contra uno de los muros que conformaban la habitación. Nene se desplomó hacia el suelo, un tanto aturdida. Las pupilas de Nunally se contrajeron al ver la forma en la que en el muro se había abierto un hueco en el sitio donde la cabeza de Nene se había golpeado. La joven Idol se levantó de inmediato, indispuesta a dejarse vencer por el siniestro insecto. Arukenimon soltó una siniestra carcajada cuando vio que Nene había adoptado una posición de pelea. Centró su atención en Nunally cuando la pequeña cayó de espaldas, intentando retroceder para salir del campo de visión de Arukenimon. Nene sólo pudo gritar cuando vio que las telarañas brotaban de nuevo de las muñecas del Digimon enemigo, para enroscarse alrededor del torso de Nunally. La chica forcejeó contra ellas, aterrada y desesperada, intentando romperlas para poder liberarse. Arukenimon tiró de las telarañas para atraer a Nunally hacia su cuerpo, preparando ambas manos para cerrarlas alrededor del cuello de la pobre chica. Uno de los brazos extensibles de Infermon evitó que Nunally cayera en las garras de Arukenimon. Con sus garras, el Digimon de Katsura se encargó de cortar los hilos que mantenían sujeta a Nunally. Acto seguido, se colocó frente a Arukenimon y disparó un proyectil desde su boca. Arukenimon no sufrió el más mínimo daño, pues su piel comenzó a regenerarse al instante.

De un momento a otro, ella ya tenía sujeto a Infermon por el cuello. Las telarañas comenzaron a rodear el cuerpo entero de Infermon, presionando con tanta fuerza que todos sus movimientos fueron imposibilitados. Katsura, enfurecida, decidió actuar obedeciendo a un impulso. Corrió a toda velocidad hacia Arukenimon y atacó con un puñetazo, sintiendo que quizá el _Luchador Invencible_ podría haber aprobado aquel movimiento. La fuerza de Katsura causó que la mejilla de Arukenimon se tornara de color rojo. Al ver que aquellos ojos brillaban de nuevo como si hubiesen sido engendrados en el vientre del mismísimo Lucifer, Katsura retrocedió un par de pasos. Para librarse de ella, Arukenimon sólo tuvo que abrir su boca cuán grande era para dejar salir aquella densa nube de humo ácido que rodeó el cuerpo de Katsura. La sensación fue similar a estar recibiendo una fuerte, y cruel, ráfaga de agua hirviendo. Pequeñas quemaduras de primer grado comenzaron a aparecer en su rostro, su cuello y sus manos, así como debían estar afectando también toda la piel que estaba cubierta por sus ropas. Ella gritó desesperada, pues el humo había logrado paralizar su cuerpo entero.

La risa de Arukenimon causó que Nunally tuviera la impresión de que no podría salir con vida de aquel lugar.

Soltando un grito de guerra, Infermon se liberó de las telarañas y lanzó su propio cuerpo, a manera de proyectil, para embestir a Arukenimon. Sin embargo, ella saltó para esquivar el ataque e Infermon fue a impactarse contra el centro de comando. Infermon se sintió como una sabandija indeseable cuando se dio cuenta de que una de sus garras había logrado decapitar al pequeño Gotsumon a la hora de caer sobre él. El diminuto Digimon cuyo cuerpo estaba hecho de rocas desapareció y sus Datos se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia Arukenimon, quien los absorbió en su propio cuerpo haciendo que su tamaño aumentara levemente.

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Nunally.

Arukenimon golpeó a Katsura con uno de sus brazos, liberándola así de la parálisis y lanzándola con fuerza hacia las pantallas del centro de vigilancia. La electricidad estática rodeó las pantallas que no fueron destruidas, apagando las pantallas y causando que muchas de ellas estallaran y comenzaran a emanar un poco de humo. Katsura, entre trozos de metales y cristales resquebrajados, apenas pudo arrastrarse para reunirse con Infermon. Extendió una mano ensangrentada a su Digimon, pero su brazo pesado como el plomo cayó al suelo cuando ella se sumergió en un estado de semiinconsciencia.

Nene, ya que no poseía ninguna otra manera de defenderse, tomó del suelo uno de los cristales quebrados y corrió hacia Arukenimon para intentar apuñalarla. El siniestro Digimon logró predecir el ataque y saltó para evitarlo, causando que Nene cayera al suelo a causa del impulso. Nene sólo pudo sentir el dolor punzante cuando el cristal cortó un poco la piel de su brazo derecho. Se levantó, sin importarle la sangre, y cubrió a Nunally con su propio cuerpo al ver que Arukenimon se encontraba prendida del muro que tenían frente a ellas. Los ojos de la gigantesca araña brillaron nuevamente, antes de que las telarañas brotaran nuevamente para enroscarse alrededor del cuello de Nene. Los hilos presionaron con tal fuerza que la sangre comenzó a brotar levemente. Arukenimon levantó los hilos, intentando estrangular a Nene. La chica, desesperada por intentar respirar con libertad para evitar caer en la inconsciencia o en un estado irreversible, cerró con fuerza los ojos y soltó un grito ahogado. Ni bien comenzaron a cerrarse sus párpados, el resplandor de color rojo del Geass brotó y destruyó los hilos de Arukenimon, causando también que Nene sintiera el intenso e insoportable ardor en su ojo. La chica cayó al suelo y respiró agitada y profundamente, cubriendo su ojo con una mano y sintiendo una leve sensación de mareo. Llevó la mano restante a su cuello, descubriendo que la sangre seguía brotando. Obtuvo, aún así, una sensación de tranquilidad al darse cuenta de que la sangre emanaba de la misma manera que habría hecho un corte superficial. Su vida no estaba en peligro. AL menos, no lo estaba por causa de los cortes en su cuello.

— ¡Nene!

La desesperada voz de Nunally hizo que Nene descubriera su ojo, que aún estaba resentido por el uso del _Geass_. Nene sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco al descubrir que aquel horrendo Digimon insecto salía del abdomen de Arukenimon y se dirigía a toda velocidad para atacar a Nunally. Se trataba de un hambriento Dokugumon que acorraló a la pequeña en un rincón de la habitación y se acercó tanto a ella, que Nunally sólo pudo gritar y cerrar los ojos para esperar su muerte.

— ¡Nunally! —exclamó Nene e intentó levantarse para defender a la pequeña, sin importarle tener que tomar su lugar para saciar el hambre de Dokugumon.

Escuchó en su mente el eco de la voz de Lelouch exclamando su nombre y se aferró a ese sonido, como si fuera lo único capaz de infundirle valor.

La explosión ocurrió entonces.

El techo de la cima de la torre fue totalmente destruido y las paredes se cuartearon cuando el gigantesco Digimon de color púrpura hizo su heroica aparición. Se había abierto paso con ayuda del _Prism Garret_ , el eco de su voz aún podía escucharse. El _Random_ _Lasser_ golpeó a Dokugumon y lo hizo retroceder, así como una enredadera de color verde se encargó de sujetar a Arukenimon para evitar que se atreviera a lanzar cualquier otro ataque.

Arresterdramon, Lilimon y Sparrowmon habían llegado justo a tiempo.

Era el momento de que la artillería pesada hiciera su trabajo.

— ¡Taiki! ¡Tagiru!

— ¡Nene! ¡Nunally!

Las voces de Lelouch y Yuu no causaban ningún efecto. Las sacudidas de la torre no se detenían, así como los escombros no dejaban de caer. Yuu no quería admitir que su garganta ya no podía dar más de sí. Optó por guardar silencio, pero eso sólo bastó para hacer que Yuu lo fulminara con la mirada. Enfurecido, el chico moreno se dejó llevar por su ira que poco a poco iba acrecentándose. Vio caer un gigantesco trozo de escombro, así como le pareció haber escuchado el eco de la voz de su hermana exclamando, horrorizada, el nombre de Nene. Su respiración se agitó mucho más en ese momento. Subió un par de peldaños más, pero tuvo que detenerse cuando se dio cuenta de que la escalera de caracol estaba comenzando a caer en pedazos desde lo más alto. Uno a uno, los trozos de escalones cayeron al vacío sin más. Yuu tuvo que tomar a Lelouch por el brazo para evitar que el chico moreno cayera igualmente al vacío. De un momento a otro, los dos muchachos y Tswarmon quedaron acorralados en un bloque de peldaños que no podía albergar a dos personas que se detestaban tanto.

—No podremos seguir subiendo —dijo Yuu—. Necesitamos otro plan, no podemos quedarnos…

Su voz se apagó al sentir el puñetazo que Lelouch asestó en su rostro. Yuu retrocedió, con la mejilla adolorida, y se aferró al cuerpo de Tswarmon para evitar llegar al borde. Llevó una mano a la mejilla donde recibió el golpe y miró a Lelouch con auténtico desprecio. Lelouch, que aún mantenía el puño cerrado y listo para atacar de nuevo, sólo dejó salir un pesado suspiro y dijo, con la voz de Zero:

—Mira a dónde nos ha llevado tu estúpido plan. Nos hemos quedado atrapados aquí y mi hermana está arriba, ¡en riesgo!

— ¿Crees que ha sido mi culpa? —reclamó Yuu indignado—. Debí dejar que cayeras con ese bloque de escaleras. ¡Te he salvado la vida!

—Nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas —respondió Zero—. ¡Piensa ya mismo en cómo haremos para subir!

— ¡No voy a obedecerte!

Yuu estuvo a pocos segundos de atacar con un puñetazo en el que concentró toda su fuerza. Tuvo que detenerse, muy a su pesar, cuando ambos escucharon aquel sonido que les heló la sangre. Tswarmon dio un par de pasos hacia el frente, cubriendo a los dos muchachos justo a tiempo. Aquel lobo antropomórfico de color azul hizo acto de presencia, aterrizando de golpe en el bloque de escaleras y preparándose para lanzar su primer ataque. Gruñía como si la bestia estuviese sufriendo la enfermedad de la rabia. Tswarmon adoptó también una posición de batalla y habría actuado de inmediato, de no haber sido por aquella exclamación que llegó desde arriba de sus cabezas:

— ¡ _Heavy Metal Vulcan_!

La técnica de OmegaShoutmon destruyó a WereGarurumon ni bien hizo contacto con su cuerpo. Yuu miró en la dirección desde donde el ataque había llegado y sonrió radiantemente cuando vio a JagerDorulumon situado sobre uno de los bloques de escaleras que no se habían derrumbado. MailBirdramon se mantenía suspendido cerca de allí, con Kiriha, Taiki y Akari montados en su lomo.

Lelouch, al percatarse de la ausencia de Nene, sólo pudo presionar los puños con fuerza.

LadyDevimon reunió una considerable cantidad de energía negativa en su mano derecha, misma que sirvió para acrecentar la fuerza con la que pretendía golpear a Piedmon. Pero antes de que su puño pudiese conectar el golpe, Piedmon desapareció frente a sus ojos. Kira buscó al siniestro payaso velozmente para advertirle a su compañera Digimon, aunque sus ojos fueron lentos en comparación a los movimientos de Piedmon. Él apareció de nuevo detrás de LadyDevimon, impactándola de lleno con un golpe que asestó con dos de sus espadas. Desestabilizada, LadyDevimon sacudió un poco la cabeza para liberarse del aturdimiento. Lanzó una ráfaga de murciélagos que Piedmon destruyó con ayuda de un golpe de su _Hechizo Final_. Consiguió tomar a LadyDevimon por los cabellos entonces y la lanzó hacia arriba. Un par de los cabellos de la mujer demonio cayeron a los pies de Kira. La chica intentó tomarlos, pero éstos estallaron en diminutas nubes de Datos.

Desesperada, la chica miró la pantalla de su DigiLector. Aunque el aparato estaba encendido y brillaba tan incandescentemente como el Emblema del Valor, sabía que no podría hacer nada para ayudar a su amiga.

 _La única Digievolución de Cheepmon que es capaz de igualar las fuerzas de Piedmon es Crowkamon_ , pensó la chica con desesperación. _Pero para poder hacer que ella aparezca, necesito una Carta Azul. Y la Carta Azul sólo aparece en ocasiones especiales… ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? ¡No quiero que LadyDevimon sea asesinada por ese sujeto!_

Aquellos segundos que la chica utilizó para pensar fueron suficientes para que Piedmon asestara su golpe final contra su contrincante. Utilizando las _Espadas del Triunfo_ , abrió cuatro severos cortes en los costados de LadyDevimon. No le dio tiempo siquiera de gritar, pues lanzó el _Hechizo Final_ para rematar el golpe. El impacto causó que Cheepmon cayera a los pies de Clarisse, quien lo apartó con una patada despectiva. El pequeño Digimon estaba inconsciente. Los Datos comenzaban a desprenderse de su cuerpo. Un par de plumas de color negro se desprendieron de su cuerpo y volaron hasta llegar con Kira.

Horrorizada, la chica retrocedió.

—No… —musitó ella con el corazón destrozado—. No de nuevo…

No tuvo oportunidad de pensar en un plan de respaldo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Piedmon estuvo frente a ella. Kira intentó retroceder, sin conseguirlo. La mano derecha del siniestro payaso se cerró sobre su cuello, haciendo que ella se levantara a estar a casi medio metro de distancia del suelo. Kira cerró los ojos, sintiéndose incapaz de mantener su mirada fija en los ojos de Piedmon. Y a pesar de eso, intentó hacer que la mano de Piedmon la liberara de su agarre. Utilizó sus uñas, causando severos rasguños en la piel de Piedmon. Le propinó algunas patadas que no tuvieron el más mínimo efecto. Tan sólo podía escucharlo reír. A él y a su compañera.

—Hazlo ya, Piedmon —ordenó Clarisse.

Fue como si todo hubiera ocurrido en cámara lenta.

Kira detuvo todos sus forcejeos cuando sintió aquel dolor punzante en su estómago, que siguió propagándose hasta llegar a su espalda. Sintió la mano de Piedmon contra su cuerpo cuando la empuñadura no pudo seguir avanzando y la hoja de metal se encontró totalmente dentro de ella. La sangre comenzó a brotar, impregnándose en la espada de Piedmon. Y la chica sólo pudo echar su cabeza hacia atrás y soltar un grito en el que intentaba liberar en intenso y abrazador dolor que sentía en el sitio donde la espada de Piedmon la había apuñalado.


	54. Capítulo LII: As Bajo la Manga

Kira sólo pudo soltar un leve gemido de dolor cuando la espada de Piedmon comenzó a salir lentamente de su cuerpo. Era como si pudiese sentir, con desagradable perfección, la forma en la que la afilada hoja de metal pasaba a través de su piel y sus músculos. Su visión se nubló cuando la punta de la espada se encontró totalmente fuera. Cayó al suelo, pues Piedmon la desechó como a un simple saco inservible de huesos, sangre y piel. Sintió la forma en la que las diminutas partículas brillantes, sus Datos, comenzaron a emanar de su cuerpo lentamente. Era como alguien estuviese triturado su cuerpo en trozos diminutos que iban siendo arrancados poco a poco. Su sangre comenzó a encharcarse debajo de su cuerpo. Respirar era una tarea titánica y dolorosa, pero sumamente importante si quería seguir luchando. No podía rendirse, no quería dejarse llevar por la _nada_. Ambos mundos dependían de ella. Sus amigos estaban esperándola. Defraudarlos sólo la haría sentir como una traidora.

 _Duele…_ Pensaba ella, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos en un intento de liberarse un poco del dolor. _No… No puedo… No puedo más…_

Escuchó los pasos de Piedmon cerca de ella, así como se dio cuenta de que la espada cortaba el aire cuando Piedmon la levantó de nuevo. Kira soltó un leve sollozo y decidió dejarse llevar. Ya era tarde para pensar en posibles formas de sobrevivir.

—Padre… —musitó, un poco de sangre escapó de su boca—. Lo lamento… No pude salvar a ambos mundos…

Y permitió que la _nada_ se apoderara de ella.

Lo último que sus oídos pudieron escuchar, fue la risa cruel de Piedmon. Su mundo se oscureció sólo por un segundo y una extraña calidez rodeó su cuerpo. Una calidez que tenía la forma de dos brazos delgados.

— ¡Yuu!

MailBirdramon se posó lo suficientemente cerca del bloque de escaleras como para que el general del Xros Heart bajara de un salto. Akari lo siguió, sonriendo cálidamente. Yuu se sintió mucho más tranquilo estando en compañía de sus amigos.

Era como si repentinamente la presencia de Lelouch hubiese dejado de importarle.

—Yuu, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Taiki.

—Escuchamos tu voz —explicó Akari antes de que el chico rubio pudiese responder a la pregunta—. Parece que llegamos justo a… Pero, ¿qué te ha pasado en la mejilla?

Yuu sonrió despreocupado.

Lelouch enarcó las cejas.

—No es nada —dijo el chico rubio y cambió su expresión a una de más seriedad para añadir—: ¿Están todos bien? ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

—Tagiru ha ido a buscarla —explicó Taiki—. Tenemos que reencontrarnos con ellos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Sí —intervino Zero y dio un par de pasos hacia Taiki, sintiéndose con la confianza suficiente como para intervenir en la conversación pues sabía que el general del Xros Heart no se atrevería a ignorar sus palabras—. Estamos dentro de una Torre Oscura.

—Lo sabemos —dijo Taiki—. Es imposible que estemos en otro lugar. Pero lo único que hemos encontrado ha sido esa escalera que comenzó a derrumbarse de repente. No hemos visto a ningún enemigo más que ese Digimon que intentó atacarlos a ustedes.

—Nene y tu hermana quieren encontrarte —dijo Kiriha al chico moreno.

Lelouch sintió que su alma podía descansar al haber escuchado que Nunally estaba a salvo.

Por supuesto, no tenía idea de lo que ocurría en la cima de la torre.

— ¿Dónde se habían metido? —preguntó JagerDorulumon, que tuvo que dar un gran salto para posarse en el mismo bloque de peldaños donde sus amigos se habían congregado—. ¿Y dónde está esa otra chica? Kira Yagami. Ella también ha desaparecido.

—No ha desaparecido —respondió Yuu.

—Se ha quedado a luchar afuera para ganar un poco de tiempo —secundó Lelouch.

—Decidió enfrentarse a una chica rubia que iba acompañada por un Digimon con la forma de un payaso —concluyó Yuu.

Taiki asintió.

—Suban a MailBirdramon —ordenó el general del Xros Heart—. Iremos a reunirnos con los demás y luego saldremos para encontrar a Kira.

Akari fue la primera en subir, quien obtuvo un poco de ayuda por parte de Kiriha. Yuu fue el siguiente y al estar sobre el lomo de MailBirdramon, tendió una mano para que Lelouch también subiera. El chico moreno rechazó la ayuda y saltó por su propia cuenta, subiendo al Digimon sin mayor problema. Yuu sólo puso los ojos en blanco y Taiki, antes de subir al lomo del Digimon de Kiriha, sólo soltó un suspiro de hastío.

Tal parecía ser que no había manera en la que Lelouch y Yuu pudiesen convivir en paz.

Tagiru bajó de un salto del lomo de Arresterdramon. Corrió a toda velocidad hacia Nunally, que seguía agazapada contra el muro que había detrás de ella. Tomó a la chica por los hombros y dijo, con delicadeza:

—Nunally, ¿te encuentras bien?

La chica, a pesar del temor que aún sentía, asintió y rodeó el cuello de Nunally con sus brazos. Tagiru devolvió el abrazo, evocando el recuerdo de aquel día en el que la rescató de las manos de aquel Knightmare que la había sacado del campo de batalla.

Nene y Sparrowmon tuvieron un emotivo reencuentro, mientras Mimi se encargaba de ayudar a que Katsura pudiera levantarse. Infermon, totalmente fuera de combate, tuvo que confiar en que los recién llegados serían lo suficientemente poderosos como para destruir a Arukenimon. Ni bien la siniestra araña se preparó para lanzar su siguiente ataque, Lilimon entró en combate. De sus muñecas se desprendieron un par de lianas que sujetaron el cuerpo de Arukenimon, deteniendo todos sus movimientos. Aunque Arukenimon intentó resistirse, no pudo esquivar los disparos del _Random Lasser_ de Sparrowmon que lograron dejarla herida y aturdida. Arresterdramon, entonces, se preparó para lanzar el golpe final. Lilimon levantó a Arukenimon del suelo y la liberó del agarre de sus lianas para que el _Prism Garret_ se encargara de terminar el trabajo. El cuerpo de Arukenimon fue rodeado por el haz de luz que Tagiru ya extrañaba demasiado. Así que el chico se separó un poco de Nunally para realizar un veloz movimiento con su Xros Loader para absorber los Datos de Arukenimon. Y cuando su enemiga apareció en la pantalla de su Xros Loader, el chico sonrió y exclamó:

— ¡Digimon, captura completa!

La pantalla de su Xros Loader se apagó.

El chico acrecentó su sonrisa triunfal.

— ¡Lo hicimos! —celebró Gumdramon una vez que dejó ir su Digievolución.

— ¡Bien hecho, Gumdramon! —respondió Tagiru.

— ¡Tagiru! —Exclamó Nene para detener las festividades, acercándose al chico velozmente—. ¿Dónde está Kiriha? ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

—Kiriha, Akari y Taiki han ido a buscar a Yuu —explicó el muchacho acalorado—. Escuchamos su voz. Él está dentro de la torre.

—Recién me pareció escuchar la voz de Lelouch —informó Nene—. Juraría que fue su voz lo que escuché hace sólo unos instantes.

—Eso significa que mi hermano también está aquí dentro —intervino Nunally, que aún temblaba de pies a cabeza—. Tagiru, tengo que ir. ¿Puedes llevarme con él?

Un potente rechinido que se desprendió de las paredes logró acallar todas las voces que estaban por escucharse. El grupo entero se apiñó en el centro de la habitación. El suelo temblaba bajo sus pies de la misma forma que habría hecho durante un violento terremoto. Las grietas que se causaron en el boquete de la puerta con la heróica entrada de Arresterdramon comenzaron a abrirse más y más, hasta que el muro comenzó a caer en pedazos. Los escombros amenazaban con aplastarlos a todos, pues caían arbitrariamente cuando la inestabilidad de la torre los hacía ceder.

—La torre se derrumba —dijo Sparrowmon—. ¡Nene, tenemos que irnos!

Nene asintió y se dirigió hacia donde Katsura intentaba alejarse de Mimi, pues su orgullo le impedía aceptar que necesitaba ayuda para mantenerse en pie. Keramon, tras dejar ir su Digievolución, insistía en que su amiga humana le permitiese tomarla de la mano para brindarle un soporte que le ayudara a la chica a caminar sin tambalearse. Katsura se negaba rotundamente.

— Shinyuga, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Nene.

La aludida asintió con torpeza. Para todos fue evidente que no era así, especialmente por las pequeñas partículas brillantes que se desprendían lentamente de la mano de Katsura que estaba cubierta de sangre. Un trozo de cristal era el culpable, pues se había incrustado en el dorso de su mano. Al darse cuenta de que sangre no dejaría de brotar, Nunally cortó un trozo de tela de sus ropas para crear un improvisado vendaje. Ella misma se encargó de retirar el trozo de cristal, que cayó al suelo y se transformó en una diminuta maraña de Datos que comenzó a subir al cielo. Cuando el vendaje estuvo hecho, Nunally le dedicó a la chica una cálida sonrisa. Katsura devolvió el gesto. Y así, tras haberse encargado de la mano herida de Katsura, el grupo entero emprendió el escape.

Pocos segundos quedaban antes de que la Torre Oscura se cayera en pedazos.

— ¡Taiki, la estructura no resistirá más tiempo! —exclamó OmegaShoutmon tras haber utilizado su _Heavy Metal Vulcan_ para deshacerse del gigantesco escombro que estaba por aplastarlos.

Taiki tuvo que pensar velozmente en un plan, ya que la amenaza de la muerte inminente seguía latente sobre los hombros de todos ellos. De inmediato obtuvo la gran idea, que parecía ser la única opción. Dio un leve golpe a sus gafas con un dedo y exclamó:

— ¡JagerDorulumon, abre un hueco en el muro! ¡Saldremos de aquí ahora!

Un simple golpe con la lanza de JagerDorulumon fue suficiente para abrir un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para que MailBirdramon pudiese atravesarlo. La luz del exterior cegó a Lelouch durante una fracción de segundo. El aire fresco fue revitalizante para todos, que bajaron del lomo de MailBirdramon para poder poner los pies sobre la _tierra firme_. La torre continuaba cayéndose en mil pedazos. JagerDorulumon, Tswarmon, MailBirdramon y OmegaShoutmon se encargaron de destruir todos aquellos escombros que caían desde el punto más alto. Lelouch sólo podía mirarlos a todos con el entrecejo fruncido, deseando poder participar en la contienda de cualquier manera y anhelando, con todas sus fuerzas, que el rostro de Nene o el rostro de Nunally aparecieran pronto en su campo de visión. Los cuatro Digimon unieron sus técnicas especiales para crear una onda expansiva que aniquiló todos los escombros.

No hubo vítores, sin embargo.

Todos miraban expectantes la torre, en espera de lo inevitable.

— ¿Se terminó? —preguntó Akari en voz baja cuando la calma comenzó a reinar.

La respuesta de Taiki fue cubrir a la chica, protegiéndola con sus brazos, cuando la torre se derrumbó definitivamente. JagerDorulumon extendió su capa para proteger a Yuu, Lelouch y Kiriha. OmegaShoutmon, Tswarmon y MailBirdramon se encargaron de luchar por última vez contra la lluvia de escombros. Poco pudieron hacer, pues un gigantesco trozo de metal se incrustó en la tierra, seccionando en dos pedazos la plataforma en la que el equipo se encontraba. El trozo de tierra comenzó a desplazarse hacia atrás, permitiendo así que el resto de la torre cayera al vacío. Las pupilas de Lelouch se contrajeron. Se quedó sin aire durante un segundo y su corazón se aceleró.

Pasó un segundo.

Dos segundos.

Tres segundos

Una eternidad.

La nube de polvo se acrecentaba, impidiendo la visión y haciendo escocer los ojos.

—Nene… —Musitó el chico, en su voz indiferente reflejaba sólo una mínima parte de todo su dolor interno—. Nunally…

Dio un paso al frente con desesperación. Habría continuado con su camino de no haber sido por el brazo de Yuu que le bloqueó el paso. Lelouch fulminó al chico rubio con la mirada. Yuu, mirando hacia la densa nube de polvo, sólo pudo decir:

—Espera, Lamperouge.

La expresión de Lelouch comenzó a endurecerse.

Y la voz de Akari, así como las sonrisas de Taiki y Kiriha, bastó para que la esperanza reviviera en su interior.

— ¡Ahí están!

Lelouch pudo respirar con tranquilidad cuando vio surgir a Sparrowmon de la densa nube de polvo.

El _Geass_ de Nene resplandeció, así como el Emblema de la Amistad que Katsura llevaba al cuello.

Sus amigos habían sobrevivido.

Sparrowmon iba volando lentamente, pues sobre su lomo había demasiado peso. El único Digimon que no iba encima de él era Lilimon, quien podía volar por sí misma. Sparrowmon encontró una gran sensación de alivio cuando llegó a tierra firme y todos quienes se habían montado en él comenzaron a saltar para reunirse con los demás. Keramon y Gumdramon fueron los primeros en bajar, seguidos por Katsura. Mimi fue la siguiente, quien tomó la mano de Taiki para evitar caer de rodillas al suelo. Tagiru se reunió con sus compañeros, totalmente listo para contar la anécdota sobre cómo había conseguido cazar a Arukenimon. Pero todo el barullo dejó de significar algo para Lelouch, pues el chico moreno se encontró inmerso en los rostros de las dos personas más importantes para él en todo el mundo.

Su hermana y la chica que había robado su frío corazón.

— ¡Hermano!

Nunally fue mucho más veloz que él. Rodeó a su hermano con ambos brazos y lo sujetó con fuerza. Lelouch hizo lo propio, para luego separarse de su hermana y sujetar con fuera las delicadas manos de la chica. Se aseguró de que Nunally se encontrase ilesa, llevándose la desagradable sorpresa de que alguien había golpeado la cabeza de la pequeña. Colocó un par de dedos sobre los bordes de la herida sangrante. Nunally respondió con un quejido de dolor.

—Parece ser que a todos nos dejaron inconscientes de la misma manera, Lelouch —intervino Tagiru antes de que el chico moreno quisiese hacer que las cabezas comenzaran a rodar—. Nunally se encuentra bien además de eso. Quizá está sólo un poco asustada.

Lelouch, aliviado, sólo asintió.

Se separó entonces de su hermana para acudir hacia Nene, quien se encontraba acariciando la cabeza de Sparrowmon para agradecerle a su adorable amigo que hubiese transportado a todos con vida hacia aquel sitio. Al darse cuenta de que su amado había terminado su reencuentro con Nunally, la joven Idol dejó ir el nombre de Lelouch en un suspiro y se unió con él en un fuerte abrazo. Lelouch se separó de ella casi inmediatamente, para proceder a examinar las heridas de la chica. Se enfureció nuevamente cuando vio las marcas que los hilos de Arukenimon habían dejado en el cuello de Nene. La chica le restó importancia a ese asunto, a sabiendas de que su vida no estaba en riesgo, y sólo llamó la atención de Lelouch uniendo sus labios con los de él mediante un dulce beso. Se separaron tras un par de segundos. Nene acarició la mejilla de Lelouch con delicadeza y dijo:

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Lelouch asintió.

—Estaba preocupado por ti —la riñó con la voz de Zero.

—Dímelo a mí —respondió ella con la misma actitud—. Pero me alegra que tú estés a salvo.

— ¿Qué ocurrió allí dentro? —continuó Zero implacable—. ¿Quién te ha lastimado? ¿Qué son esas marcas en tu cuello?

—De eso podremos encargarnos después.

La voz de Katsura fue la que se encargó de ponerle fin al arranque sobreprotector del chico moreno. Tambaleándose a causa del dolor que no terminaba de desaparecer de su cuerpo, la chica se adentró dentro del grupo y buscó velozmente a su amiga de las gafas de aviador. Al no encontrar ningún rastro de ella, la chica miró a los demás con el entrecejo fruncido y reclamó:

— ¿Dónde está Kira?

—Se ha quedado atrás para ayudarnos a ganar tiempo —respondió Zero.

— ¿Encontraron algún enemigo? —urgió Katsura.

—Sí —respondió Yuu.

—Una chica pelirroja y un zorro de color amarillo —dijo Lelouch—. Y cuando estábamos por derrotar a ese par, llegó alguien más.

— ¿Quién? —dijo Katsura con impaciencia.

—Una chica —dijo Yuu—. Una chica rubia y un Digimon con la forma de un payaso.

La sangre de Katsura se heló por completo. De pronto pareció que sus energías se habían renovado.

— ¡Imbéciles! —Exclamó la chica—. ¡Esa persona que apareció es Clarisse! ¡Kira no posee el poder suficiente para vencerla!

Yuu frunció el entrecejo, confundido.

Lelouch, sin poder comprender lo que ocurría dentro de él, sólo tuvo un muy mal presentimiento.

El dolor en su estómago acrecentó cuando recuperó la consciencia, por más lento que fuese el proceso. Se quedó sin aliento durante un momento, en el que sólo pudo apretar con fuerza los dientes y arquear la espalda. Llevó una mano, pesada como el plomo, hacia el sitio donde la sangre aún estaba brotando. Sintió que sus dedos se impregnaban con el espeso y cálido líquido de color rojo. Abrió lentamente los ojos cuando recuperó el aliento. La luz del sol la dejó deslumbrada sólo por un instante, antes de darse cuenta de que en realidad su visión era peor que la de una persona que necesitara gafas con un aumento exagerado. Su instinto de supervivencia parecía estar pidiéndole disculpas por la tortura, pues sabía que debía continuar respirando a pesar de sentir punzadas de dolor cada vez que inhalaba el terroso oxígeno de la Zona Polvo. Su cuerpo estaba empapado con el sudor frío y la debilidad era más que evidente, pues el simple hecho de girar su cabeza para mirar hacia distintos ángulos era una tarea titánica. Soltó un ahogado sollozo, deseando estar muerta para así evitar soportar semejante agonía cruel.

—Papá… —llamó con la voz quebrada por el llanto—. Ayúdame…

Aquella figura entró entonces en su confuso campo de visión. Sólo pudo distinguir el color azul en la parte superior y el color púrpura que cubría la mayor parte de un rostro al que no pudo darle forma.

—Kira… —decía aquella voz femenina y sensual que le hablaba, un sonido que parecía ser demasiado lejano como para estar brotando de la difusa figura—. Kira, necesito que te mantengas consciente. No vuelvas a desmayarte, por favor.

Pero la pobre y convaleciente chica no podía hacerlo. Sus párpados se cerraron sin previo aviso, así como la mano que había posado sobre la herida cayó al suelo como si estuviese hecha de simples trapos.

— ¡Kira! —Exclamó Zephyrmon cuando la chica de las gafas de aviador se dejó llevar por la inconsciencia—. ¡Kira, despierta!

Tuvo que buscar sus signos vitales, sólo para asegurarse de que seguía respirando. Su pulso, sin embargo, se debilitaba cada vez más. Así que Zephyrmon optó por dejar de ser amable con ella, pues era crucial que Kira se mantuviese totalmente alerta. La tomó por los hombros y le dio una fuerte sacudida. Se arrepintió al instante. La sangre comenzó a brotar con más intensidad. Presionó la herida con sus propias manos, intentando detener el sangrado. No había manera en la que Kira siguiese con vida. A Zephyrmon le pareció cruel que Piedmon no hubiese optado por simplemente cortar la garganta de Kira o atravesar su corazón. Cualquier cosa era mejor que sufrir tanto. Miró al pequeño Digimon emplumado, de color negro, que yacía a pocos metros de donde Kira se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. Era un diminuto guerrero que luchaba contra sí mismo por abrir los ojos. Zephyrmon sólo pudo sentir una gran oleada de cariño hacia ambos. Eran sumamente valientes.

— ¡Kira!

Zephyrmon levantó el rostro cuando escuchó aquella voz que provenía de los cielos.

La comitiva pronto se hizo presente, todos montados sobre el lomo de MailBirdramon.

— ¡Kira!

La dueña de la voz fue la primera en bajar de MailBirdramon, cuando éste se encontró a pocos metros de distancia de la plataforma donde Zephyrmon se encontraba en compañía de sus convalecientes protegidos. Katsura apartó a Zephyrmon de un empujón y se colocó de rodillas a un lado de la chica de las gafas de aviador. Verla así, con la piel palidecida y con las garras de la muerte intentando sujetarla para llevársela definitivamente a un mundo de sombras y desolación, causó que una lágrima brotara de los ojos de Katsura.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Nene, una vez que la chica logró bajar de MailBirdramon.

No había tiempo para hacer cálidos saludos.

Ya después podrían hacer presentaciones y comentarios acerca de la posible responsabilidad de Zephyrmon sobre lo acontecido en la Zona Cielo.

Lo único que importaba en ese momento era el bienestar de Kira.

—Es una puñalada —explicó Zephyrmon—. No he podido ayudarla de ninguna manera, sólo me atreví a sacarla del campo de batalla. Su compañero también está herido.

Keramon fue quien se encargó de intentar hacer que Cheepmon volviera en sí. No tuvo éxito, por supuesto. El daño era demasiado grave.

—Esto ha sido obra de Piedmon —aseguró Katsura hecha una furia—. ¡Y esto ha pasado por culpa de ustedes dos, malditos idiotas!

Era imposible discutir con o tratar de rebatir su acusación.

Lelouch y Yuu sabían que ella tenía razón.

Así que para enmendar sus propios errores, sin pretender ayudar al chico rubio, Lelouch en persona se colocó de rodillas al otro lado de Kira y buscó sus signos vitales. Al encontrar el pulso debilitado y escuchar la respiración que pronto podría desaparecer, el chico se levantó y miró a Akari con esa expresión autoritaria propia del líder que antes había sido.

—Tú tienes un Digimon capaz de curar las heridas, ¿no es cierto? —Akari asintió—. Lo necesitamos. Llámalo.

Cutemon hizo su aparición cuando Akari dio la orden para recargarlo. Ni bien estuvo a los pies de la chica herida, utilizó su _Kizunaol_ para asegurar que aquel no se convirtiese en el momento de la despedida. La herida comenzó a cerrarse, aunque el color no volvió a la piel de la convaleciente chica. Acto seguido, Lelouch miró a Nene y dijo sin mudar el tono de su voz fría, demandante e indiferente.

—La Torre Oscura ha sido destruida. ¿Cuál es la siguiente Zona?

—La Zona Shinobi —respondió Tagiru, robando las palabras que Nene estaba por pronunciar—. Sólo nos quedan cuatro Zonas. La Zona Shinobi, la Zona Disco, la Zona Dulce y la Zona Espada.

—Eso, si es que aún no es demasiado tarde —dijo Nene y tomó el brazo de Lelouch para añadir con cierto énfasis—: En la Torre Oscura, Shinyuga y yo encontramos información importante que todos tienen que saber.

—Antes, debemos asegurarnos de que Kira se recupere —habló entonces el general del Xros Heart—. Vayamos todos a la Zona Shinobi. Allí buscaremos un refugio y podremos encargarnos de ponernos al tanto.

—Pero, para Kira podría ser peligroso viajar en esas condiciones —se negó Zephyrmon.

—La atmósfera de este lugar podría infectar la herida —dijo Kiriha—. El polvo no le hará bien y los poderes de Cutemon podrían ser sólo una medida provisional.

—Aonuma tiene razón —dijo Lelouch—. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que la condición de Yagami se agrave.

Fue aquella la última palabra.

El grupo entero se dirigió a la Zona Shinobi sin mediar más palabras. Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos se fijó en que, a pocas plataformas de allí, se encontraban aún aquellos dos siniestros enemigos en compañía del saco que aún contenía a la compañera de Kyubimon. Clarisse dibujó una maligna sonrisa en sus labios cuando vio el portal aparecer. Miró a Piedmon con complicidad y se encargó de darle un empujón al saco para que la chica pelirroja cayera al vacío. Sacudió sus manos entonces, como si intentase limpiar el polvo que las había cubierto.

—Así que se dirigen a la Zona Shinobi —dijo la chica—. Interesante… Piedmon, será mejor que vayamos ahora al Campo del Infierno. Tenemos que alertar a Dynasmon y asegurarnos de que LordKnightmon se prepare para pelear.

—Creí que querías presenciar con tus propios ojos cuando el virus se apodere del corazón de Yagami —comentó Piedmon—. ¿Estás segura de que quieres volver al refugio?

—Por supuesto que estoy segura —respondió Clarisse—. Créeme, Piedmon. No querrás estar cerca cuando el virus haga su trabajo. Será mejor que todo lo presenciemos a una distancia segura. Cuando llegue el momento, Yagami deseará haber muerto aquí. Y ahí estaremos nosotros para asegurarnos de que su última petición sea cumplida.

—Aún queda con vida ese otro chico que enviaste como súbdito para Arukenimon.

—El plan ha sufrido un ligero cambio. No podré hacer que Ishida se enfrente a Tai Yagami, ya que no sé siquiera dónde pudo haberse metido ese cretino Héroe Legendario. Pero nuestro objetivo ahora es otro. Debemos conseguir que la oscuridad se apodere del corazón de Mimi Tachikawa. Aunque, antes de eso, esperaremos a ver cómo transcurren las cosas en la Zona Shinobi. Ellos no saben que la Zona Dulce ya ha sido totalmente conquistada. La Zona Disco está por sucumbir también. Si todo sale como yo espero, estoy totalmente segura de que el virus que implantaste en esa zorra no será necesario.

Dicho aquello, Clarisse se encargó de abrir su propio portal para transportarse al Campo del Infierno. Lo último que se escuchó en la Zona Polvo antes de que desapareciera totalmente fue el eco de la maligna carcajada que soltó la chica rubia.


	55. Capítulo LIII: Dos de un Tiro

Jamás en la vida habían visto un escenario tan desolador como el que todos vieron al aparecer en la Zona Disco.|

Los discos que sobresalían de las montañas se habían quebrado. Algunos de ellos ya habían desaparecido por completo. Y la información que se había desprendido de la Zona causó que en las montañas aparecieran aquellos huecos que sólo podían asemejarse a mordiscos. Colosales mordiscos. Había tantas partículas brillantes ascendiendo hacia el cielo, que para todos fue sencillo escuchar los ecos de los gritos de los Digimon inocentes que allí habían sido ejecutados.

La impotencia se apoderó de todos. De Taiki, especialmente. Tal y como todos ya habían notado, el Mundo Digital podía comenzar a perder las esperanzas pues no había ninguna manera de salvarlo.

—Tenemos que buscar sobrevivientes —dijo Akari decidida.

Taiki asintió, incapaz de decir cualquier cosa.

La Zona Disco se había convertido en el escenario de sus peores pesadillas.

Yuu fue el primero en avanzar, causando así que apareciera un intenso estado de conmoción que embargó a cada uno de sus amigos. Ni bien puso el primer pie delante de él, una gigantesca red lo atrapó. Sus amigos Digimon se colocaron en posiciones de ataque al darse cuenta de que Yuu no podía liberarse de ningún modo. El chico intentó cortar la red, tirando de ella con ambas manos, pero lo único que consiguió fue disparar una corriente eléctrica que recorrió por completo su cuerpo entero.

Y cuando aquel correteo se hizo escuchar, todos bajaron la guardia.

Yuu hubiese preferido encontrarse con algún enemigo en lugar de sentir aquel cuerpo femenino, el cual despedía un dulce aroma a perfume, cayendo justo encima de él.

— ¡Yuu!

Todos estallaron en risas.

Todos, excepto Nene y Lelouch.

Para la feliz pareja era imposible mirar de frente a aquella chica rubia, que usaba un entallado conjunto de color rosa, sin recordarla tal y como la habían visto por última vez. Siendo atravesada de lado a lado con el cuchillo del Guren MK-II, durante la trágica batalla final contra el Xros Heart.

La chica rubia retiró la red para tener libre acceso hacia el cuerpo de Yuu. Envolvió al chico en un fuerte abrazo. Yuu sintió que se quedaba sin aire al sentir la fuerte presión que ella aplicó sobre su torso.

—Mierda, Airu…

La chica se levantó y tomó a Yuu por los hombros para hacer que el chico se incorporara. No pudo librarse de Airu, pues ella de inmediato rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos para tener con él la mayor cercanía posible.

Yuu seguía deseando encontrarse con algún enemigo que lo rescatara de esa situación tan incómoda.

—Sabía que si dejaba esa red allí, tarde o temprano caerías en mi trampa —dijo Airu con aire triunfal—. Ahora estamos tú y yo solos.

—Airu, por favor… —suplicó Yuu con nerviosismo, intentando salir de entre los brazos de la chica a la que había enamorado tan perdidamente—. No estamos solos aquí…

Ella entonces se giró para mirar al resto del grupo, esbozando una mueca de pocos amigos. Después de todo, no estaba nada conforme con la idea de no poder pasar más tiempo a solas con el chico que le había robado el corazón.

Taiki, sin poder apagar su risa, se acercó a Airu y dijo con calidez:

—Airu, qué gran sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

—Ya era hora de que ustedes llegaran, Kudou —reclamó ella—. ¿Tienen idea de todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar mientras ustedes estaban perdiendo el tiempo por ahí?

—Airu —intervino Yuu—, no hemos perdido el…

—Ahora ajusto cuentas contigo —le interrumpió la chica rubia levantando el dedo índice para hacerlo callar. Lo miró con un leve atisbo de ira y añadió—: No creas que he olvidado que prometiste ir a ver una película conmigo y no llegaste jamás.

—No prometí nada —se excusó Yuu desesperado, mostrando un intenso sonrojo que de repente apareció en sus mejillas—. Tú fuiste quien me invitó y diste por hecho que…

—Dije que en un momento hablaré contigo —insistió Airu con impaciencia.

Resignado, Yuu dejó salir un suspiro.

Nene, tomando la iniciativa e ignorando el hecho de que Airu había fijado su atención en el _Geass_ , dio un paso al frente en compañía de Lelouch y dijo:

—Airu, necesitamos que alguien nos ponga al tanto de la situación en esta Zona.

— ¿Crees que tú puedas llevarnos con alguien que pueda darnos información? —secundó Lelouch.

—Es… Es realmente importante.

Aquella tercera voz fue la de Kira, quien se acercó lentamente a Airu e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando su estómago dejó salir una fuerte punzada.

Al ver el Emblema que colgaba del cuello de la chica de los ojos marrones, Airu asintió y dijo con un semblante serio:

—Eres Kira Yagami, ¿cierto? —La aludida asintió—. Hay alguien que quiere saber de ti.

Clarisse tamborileaba con impaciencia en el tablero de control con el que accesaba a todas las funciones de su sistema de vigilancia. Datamon era quien se encontraba en la silla giratoria que estaba situada delante de las pantallas. La siniestra chica rubia, siendo vigilada por el payaso con gorguera que ocupaba su propio asiento, con las piernas cruzadas y bebiendo un poco de vino en una copa de cristal.

—Cada Dato es importante —decía Datamon mientras manipulaba el teclado táctil con gran velocidad—. No podemos dejar ningún cabo suelto.

—Eso lo sé —respondió ella con impaciencia—. Y también sé que hay sobrevivientes que permanecieron ocultos. Tengo que asesinarlos a todos si quiero conseguir que ocurra el _Pandemonio de Bagra_. ¿Tienes algo que decir que pueda resolver ese asunto? Porque si no es así y te has vuelto inútil, te juro que…

—Qué impaciente te has vuelto —se burló Piedmon—. Tarde o temprano todos esos datos nos pertenecerán.

—Estamos perdiendo el tiempo —se quejó ella nuevamente—. Y esos malditos DigiDestinados no han sido exterminados del todo. El virus no ha hecho efecto aún… ¡Todo se está saliendo de mi control! —Exclamó enfurecida, el eco de su voz resonó en las paredes—. Tengo que asegurarme de que todo vuelva a salir bien…

—El plan es perfecto —dijo Piedmon—. Quizá sólo está teniendo una mala ejecución.

—En cuanto Yagami, Amano y esos inútiles descubran todo lo que está detrás de esta situación, seguramente encontrarán el modo de burlar mis planes —respondió Clarisse entre dientes—. Y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para evitarlo. El alcance del _Data Breaker_ no es suficiente como para impedir que ellos capturen los Datos de los Digimon. Son los Digimon Hunters nuestros más grandes enemigos. Todo aquel que posea un Xros Loader es una potencial amenaza. Tengo que pensar en otro plan…

—Si realmente quieres evitar que ellos arruinen tus planes, la única manera de hacerlo es acabando con ellos de una buena vez —dijo Piedmon.

—Lo sé… —dijo Clarisse aún entre dientes—. Ellos tienen que estar ya en la Zona Disco, ahora que DarkKnightmon y Dynasmon han sido derrotados…

—La Zona Espada es el último sitio que queda por destruir —informó Datamon—. Es allí donde debe encontrarse Cherubimon. Le sugiero, señora Clarisse, que no desperdicie sus poderes en un grupo de humanos débiles e inútiles.

—Esto lo estoy haciendo para obtener mi venganza sobre Kira Yagami —le recordó la chica rubia furtivamente—. No puedo permitir que sea alguien más quien le ponga las manos encima. Yo debo enfrentarme a ella.

—Tiene suficientes súbditos como para hacer que eso ocurra —insistió Datamon—. Es sencillo. Pídale a Daemon o a Barbamon que se encarguen de terminar de destruir la Zona Disco, pero haga la aclaración de que Kira Yagami y su Digimon deben permanecer con vida. Cuando ella, derrotada, haya llegado a la Zona Espada…

—Ese es un burdo desperdicio de los poderes de Digimon demonios tan poderosos como Daemon o Barbamon —intervino Piedmon—. Un Digimon de su nivel debería luchar solamente contra un Digimon que esté a su altura.

— ¿Qué sugieres? —inquirió Clarisse.

Piedmon rió con malicia antes de responder.

—Tienes las armas en tus manos, Clarisse. El temor humano que sientes a causa de tus fracasos del pasado es lo único que te detiene. Puedes vencer a los DigiDestinados si juegas bien con las piezas que tienes en el tablero. Moviendo a tus peones al frente, permitiendo que sean ellos quienes reciban los golpes más fuertes. Piénsalo. Pase lo que pase con ellos, los beneficios siempre serán para nosotros. ¿Por qué debemos salir nosotros a los combates, si podemos enviar a nuestros vasallos? Para eso es que los hemos traído con nosotros, ¿no es cierto? Úsalos. Es nuestra última oportunidad. El Campo del Infierno no tiene que ser destruido. Con los Datos de los DigiDestinados y los Datos de nuestros súbditos conseguiremos ese último banco de información necesario para cumplir con nuestro objetivo.

—Aún hay cosas que no he podido descifrar —respondió Clarisse furtivamente—. No puedo derrotar a esos… Esos…

Reprimió su ataque de ira dándole un golpe al teclado del centro de comando. Su respiración se agitó de golpe, así como se aceleró el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón.

La ira nunca había sido una emoción fácil de controlar.

—Necesito obtener el poder de ese bastardo… —dijo cuando finalmente pudo recuperar el aliento para hablar con un poco de normalidad—. El _Ojo del Rey_ … Lo necesito…

—Ese poder no pertenece a nuestro mundo —dijo Piedmon—. Tendrás el control de ambos mundos una vez que hayas reunido la información suficiente. ¿Eso te parece poco?

—Eso no es nada. Necesito más poder. ¡Necesito conseguir todo el poder que pueda tener al alcance de mi mano! Y no me importa pasar sobre quien sea con tal de conseguirlo… Por eso… Por eso necesito a ese malnacido… Y tengo que obtenerlo con mis propias manos… Pero ninguno de mis planes da resultado, ¡él es demasiado astuto! Estuve por tenerlo bajo mi control gracias al desplante de galantería de Kiriha Aonuma. Pero es gracias a Yuu Amano que todos mis esfuerzos no han servido para nada.

— ¿Qué necesitas, entonces?

—Lo que necesito es separar a ese grupo de malditos chiquillos inútiles que se creen héroes. ¡Tengo que destruir el vínculo que los une!

—Siembra un poco de desconfianza —dijo Piedmon despreocupado—. Lo único que necesitas es hacerles creer que el enemigo está dentro del mismo grupo. Asesina a uno de ellos y deja que las evidencias apunten a que lo hizo uno de los DigiDestinados. Quizá terminen matándose entre ellos sin necesidad de que tú tengas que poner tus manos sobre sus cuellos. Todos son lo suficientemente crédulos e inmaduros como para creerlo. Manipula sus mentes, juega con lo que ellos sienten. Todos ellos están aterrados. Y el miedo es la emoción más peligrosa para un débil ser humano.

Ella asintió.

—Tienes razón —dijo con tono sombrío—. Pero también tenemos que asegurarnos de tener un seguro. Un soporte al que podamos aferrarnos para asegurarnos de que nada saldrá mal… —Dibujó una gran sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios y añadió—: Y sé justamente quién será nuestra _póliza de seguros_.

— ¿Quién? —inquirió Datamon.

Clarisse rió con frialdad.

—He pensado en el mejor plan posible. Piedmon, ve a traer a Natsumi Takashi —ordenó la siniestra chica rubia. Piedmon asintió y se retiró. Mirando a Datamon, Clarisse continuó explicando—: Es cierto que los poderes de Daemon y Barbamon no deben ser desperdiciados en semejantes misiones absurdas. Pero también es una completa verdad que tenemos que enviar a todos nuestros súbditos. Así que enviaremos a una de esas dos estúpidas amigas de Yagami y Shinyuga. Ellas no podrán resistirse a ayudar a una de sus amigas desaparecidas, ¿no es así? De esa manera entraremos a ese círculo. Y cuando estemos dentro… —Su sonrisa se acrecentó—. Sólo necesito darle a Natsumi Takashi un poco más de mi oscuridad. Corromper el Emblema de la Luz hasta que sus poderes sean totalmente inútiles. Ella no es más que uno de mis peones… Y los peones siempre avanzan primero.

Para acentuar las palabras de su compañera, Piedmon volvió a la habitación en compañía de la pobre chica humana que llevaba las muñecas y los pies atados con pesadas cadenas oxidadas. Tomándola por la nuca, Piedmon la lanzó al suelo con fiereza. Ella derramó un par de lágrimas. El Emblema de la Luz se había comenzado a tornar de color negro, así como su forma había comenzado a cambiar. Una copia del Emblema de la Oscuridad parecía estar naciendo en él.

Clarisse soltó una maniática carcajada cuando escuchó los sollozos de Natsumi. Se colocó en cuclillas frente a ella y la tomó por la barbilla con fuerza deliberadamente excesiva. Los surcos de lágrimas resaltaban en la piel blanca de Natsumi, haciendo escocer las heridas que se habían abierto en la piel de su rostro gracias a la oscuridad que estaba intentando volver a invadir su corazón. Era como si la oscuridad quisiese vengarse del rechazo de la luz de Natsumi causando en su cuerpo un dolor desmesurado. Todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por aquellas heridas diminutas.

—Deja de llorar —ordenó Clarisse con un amenazador siseo—. Te he hecho un gran favor al no asesinarte, ¿recuerdas? Debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad.

—Por favor… Por favor, no sigas… —suplicaba Natsumi entre sollozos, su voz entrecortada con el llanto se escuchaba como si la pobre chica estuviese al borde de un ataque—. Por favor…

—No quiero que supliques —continuó Clarisse—. Voy a utilizarte de nuevo. ¿Recuerdas lo bien que hiciste tu trabajo cuando te envié a la Zona Cielo? ¿Querrás trabajar para mí de nuevo de buen modo, o tendré que azotarte nuevamente para que hagas lo que te digo?

—Por favor… Déjame… Déjame ir…

—Será por el mal modo, entonces.

Lanzó a la chica al suelo nuevamente y con un chasquido de los dedos le ordenó a Piedmon que le entregase una de las dagas que llevaba ocultas bajo sus mangas. Piedmon lo hizo y Clarisse tomó el arma por la empuñadura, para luego colocarse a horcajadas sobre Natsumi y ponerle el filo de la daga sobre el cuello. Natsumi dejó salir un potente grito de terror. Tal fue la impresión que Datamon se sintió un tanto perturbado.

Piedmon, por otro lado, sonreía como un niño en Navidad.

—De ti depende del éxito de esta última misión —dijo Clarisse alzando un poco la voz, la pobre chica que estaba debajo de ella sólo pudo soltar un grito aún más potente—. Si llegas a fallar en un mínimo y miserable detalle, en tu consciencia pesará el destino de tu amiga. Miyu Lung.

— ¡No te atrevas a lastimar a Miyu!

Clarisse presionó con el filo de la daga hasta que un poco de sangre apareció.

Aterrada, Natsumi acalló su voz y pestañeó un par de veces para deshacerse de las lágrimas.

En esos momentos, la pobre chica habría dado cualquier cosa con tal de estar muerta.

—Si haces tu trabajo como es debido, no tendrás de qué preocuparte. Ahora sé una buena mascota y quédate quieta. Esto sólo te dolerá lo necesario.

Descubrió entonces el brazo izquierdo de Natsumi, dejando a la luz aquellos profundos cortes cuyos bordes se encontraban cubiertos de sangre seca. Clarisse pasó la daga por encima de la palma de su propia mano izquierda, causando un corte que impregnó de su sangre el filo de la hoja de metal. Acto seguido, utilizó esa misma daga para causar otro corte más en el brazo de Natsumi. La desdichada chica dejó salir un desgarrador grito que se acrecentó cuando la sangre de Clarisse estuvo dentro de su cuerpo. Comenzó a convulsionarse de inmediato, dejando salir un poco de sangre que brotó de las comisuras de sus labios. Clarisse se limitó a soltar de nuevo su maniática carcajada. La chica rubia se levantó entonces y devolvió la daga a su dueño, que devolvió el arma a su escondite.

Natsumi dejó de moverse al cabo de un par de segundos, quedando totalmente inconsciente y con la sangre aún brotando de su boca. Su piel palideció y por un momento pareció que ni siquiera estaba respirando.

Clarisse dio la orden en ese momento.

—Irás a la Zona Disco y asesinarás a Katsura Shinyuga.

Un par de eternos segundos pasaron antes de que Natsumi finalmente abriera los ojos, demostrando así que éstos habían perdido todo su brillo. Se levantó lentamente y se tambaleó a la hora de buscar el equilibrio. Miró a Clarisse con sus ojos opacos y respondió, con aquella voz que carecía de toda emoción:

—Sí, mi señora.

Clarisse dibujó una sonrisa aún mayor en su rostro.

El plan era infalible. Sin duda alguna, lograría _matar a dos pájaros de un tiro_. Se aseguraría de que Kira quisiese enfrentarse a ella, haciendo Digievolucionar a Cheepmon y disparando así el virus que la puñalada de Piedmon había implantado dentro de ella. Eso, y se aseguraría también de que Katsura Shinyuga no volviera a interferir en sus planes, dejando así que Kira Yagami se sumiese en su propio y profundo pozo depresivo, sin nadie que pudiese ayudarla a salir a la superficie.


	56. Capítulo LIV: Eliminado

El portal que se abrió en la Zona Shinobi no causó el más mínimo revuelo. El único movimiento que pudo verse fue el de aquel Shurimon que escapó de los alrededores al darse cuenta de que los _indeseables_ habían llegado al fin. Era mejor estar lejos de ellos, pues el soberano de la Zona Shinobi podría ser capaz de asesinarlo si se encontraba demasiado cerca.

Ni bien el equipo se encontró dentro de los territorios de la nueva Zona, comenzaron a moverse. Taiki fue el primero en salir. El general del Xros Heart se ocupó de inmediato de buscar un refugio donde Kira, que iba en los brazos de Yuu, pudiese recuperarse. La chica aún estaba inconsciente. Su piel estaba pálida, fría. El sangrado ya se había detenido, gracias a Cutemon, y ese era el único lado positivo. Cheepmon iba dentro del Xros Loader de Taiki, donde podía recuperar sus energías de una forma muy diferente. En momentos así, el pequeño Digimon emplumado agradecía ser un ser digital y no un ser humano.

En busca del refugio, Taiki se topó con la desagradable sorpresa de que todo a sus al rededores comenzaba a descomponerse en datos con el simple contacto. Para comprobarlo, el general del Xros Heart tomó una simple hoja de uno de los arbustos con un par de dedos. Frente a sus ojos, la hoja se desintegró sin más. Su expresión se endureció. Nada estaba mejorando en el Mundo Digital.

—No perderemos el tiempo —anunció—. Tenemos que buscar la Torre Oscura. Este mundo necesita que nos movamos más velozmente.

—Antes de eso, hay algo que todos ustedes tienen que saber —dijo Nene, levantando la voz para hacerse escuchar—. Es algo de vital importancia.

—Nuestros amigos están exhaustos —secundó Akari—. Taiki, no podemos ir ahora.

—Lo sé —respondió el chico—. Pero si no actuamos pronto, será demasiado tarde.

La nube de pesimismo se cernió sobre todos ellos.

Taiki tenía razón. Debían darse prisa.

De eso dependía el futuro de la Zona Shinobi.

Era difícil subsistir en el Campo del Infierno. Especialmente para quienes intentaban formar un ejército en miniatura y que carecían de provisiones. No había ninguna manera de alimentarse, al menos ninguna que no fuera mediante la ayuda de terceros. Ayuda como la de aquellos dos chicos que, aparentemente, viajaban desde la Zona Espada, Para ellos era fácil moverse a través del Mundo Digital, pues uno de los dos Xros Loaders que utilizaban tenía la capacidad de controlar el tan codiciado Código Corona.

Como ya era costumbre, fue Yoshino quien recibió a los visitantes en el refugio de los renegados. Uno de ellos, el chico que usaba una camiseta de color rojo, se encargó de transmitir las nuevas noticias.

—Hemos dejado de recibir información de la Zona Polvo —decía el chico—. Pero, al parecer, Arukenimon ha sido derrotada.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Yoshino.

—Es lo que Cherubimon cree.

—Entiendo… ¿Es decir que _ellos_ están avanzando?

—Deben haber llegado a la Zona Shinobi. Ahora que la Zona Dulce ha sido destruida, sólo espero que puedan llegar a la Zona Disco para encontrar a Seraphimon antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

— ¿Quién está cuidando a Seraphimon? No podemos dejar que él luche por su cuenta.

—Daisuke y Takato están con él.

—La Zona Disco ya ha sido atacada un sinfín de veces, ¿me equivoco?

—Estás en lo correcto. A pesar de que Seraphimon pudo vencer fácilmente a Blastmon, hay otros dos Digimon malignos que vigilan esa Zona. Son mucho más poderosos que Daisuke y Takato. Al parecer, ambos están totalmente dispuestos a robar también los Datos de los Digimon que habitan ese lugar. Se trata de Daemon y Barbamon.

— ¿Has podido entrar en contacto con Masaru? Él debía estar protegiendo a…

—La Zona Cielo ha sido destruida. Me temo, Yoshi, que la información de Masaru fue aniquilada también.

Ella agachó la mirada durante un breve instante.

Asintió en silencio y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

—Entiendo… —dijo ella—. Eso quiere decir que el _Pandemonio de Bagra_ está mucho más cerca de lo que pensamos…

—Es inevitable. Si logramos proteger la Zona Espada de esos sujetos, podremos retrasar ese evento tan catastrófico. Pero no podremos hacer mucho. La luz de Cherubimon terminará por extinguirse en cualquier momento. Ha quedado muy debilitado luego de nuestra última batalla.

—Nosotros no hemos podido entrar en acción. Recién hemos entrado en contacto con ese hombre que puede proveernos de todas las armas necesarias para luchar. Pero… Son poderes desconocidos para nosotros.

—Tenemos que unir nuestras fuerzas con _ellos_. Nosotros poseemos la fuerza y _ellos_ tienen el armamento necesario. Si todos juntos formamos un equipo fuerte, estoy seguro de que ambos mundos podrán salvarse.

—Pues esa mujer que teníamos que rescatar se ha negado a hablar con nosotros. No ha dicho nada desde que llegamos al refugio. ¿Cómo se supone que unamos nuestras fuerzas para pelear con alguien que pretende que nosotros no estamos aquí? Lo único que sabemos es su nombre: CC.

—Clarisse Okada quería utilizarla para _algo_ … Mientras no sepamos cuál es su objetivo principal, no podemos descuidar a CC. Este es el único sitio donde ella estará segura.

— _Segura_ es la palabra clave. Ninguno de nosotros está totalmente fuera de peligro estando aquí, en el Campo del Infierno.

—Es el único escondite que no será destruido. No todavía, al menos. Clarisse necesita este lugar. No absorberá sus Datos hasta que no haya llegado el último momento. Tenemos que estar listos para que eso suceda.

—Lo sé… Quisiera que vengas conmigo para mostrarte el armamento que tenemos hasta ahora. ¿Puedes darme un par de minutos?

—Por supuesto.

El chico de la camiseta de color rojo siguió a Yoshino hacia el interior del refugio, ignorando olímpicamente a su compañero de la camiseta de color azul que iba intentando cargar con una caja de provisiones que doblaba su estatura.

Pasar entre los renegados fue sencillo, pues el ejército seguía siendo diminuto. No vio ningún rostro conocido, cosa que le decepcionó un poco. Se habría sentido un poco más _en confianza_ de haber estado en compañía de alguno de sus viejos amigos.

No tardaron en llegar al boquete que conducía al _almacén_.

Un poco de polvo cayó sobre Taiki cuando se encontraron dentro. Parecía ser un sitio demasiado inestable. Ese mínimo detalle dejó de importar cuando la mirada de Taiki se fijó en aquel gigantesco objeto que estaba cubierto por una manta de sucio color marrón. Taiki se sintió diminuto al estar ante semejante objeto colosal.

—No hemos podido ocultar esto en ningún otro sitio que no pueda ser descubierto —dijo Yoshino—. Sé que éste no es el escondite más seguro, pero…

— ¡Yoshi! ¿Quién ha venido contigo?

Dos personas surgieron de detrás de la máquina. Se trataba de una chica rubia y un muchacho castaño. El chico iba limpiando sus manos, pues éstas se encontraban cubiertas de tierra. Ella, por otra parte, estaba totalmente impecable.

—Taiki, quiero presentarte a Milly Ashford y Suzaku Kururugi —dijo Yoshino y señaló a los aludidos con una mirada fugaz—. Ellos son quienes nos han ayudado a rescatar a CC.

—Yo soy Taiki Kudou —se presentó a sí mismo el chico de la camiseta de color rojo.

—Quería mostrarle a Taiki la máquina que han traído con ustedes —explicó Yoshino una vez que Milly terminó de darle su cálido recibimiento al chico de las gafas de aviador—. ¿Podrían ayudarme a descubrirlo?

—Déjamelo a mí —dijo Suzaku.

El chico castaño tomó una de las esquinas de la manta para tirar de ella con fuerza, dejando al descubierto aquella mole de metal de color rojo. Reluciente. Imponente. Taiki se quedó boquiabierto.

—El Guren MK-II —presentó Milly—. Nos tomó mucho tiempo reconstruirlo, pero ha quedado casi idéntico a lo que fue en un principio. Una amiga nuestra le ha añadido algunas nuevas funciones que creemos que podrán sernos útiles en estas circunstancias.

—Tiene un cañón de Hadrones —explicó Suzaku—. Además, hemos reforzado los _Slash Harkens_. El lanzagranadas ahora tiene el doble de potencia y puede disparar ondas nucleares. Son sumamente destructivas, así que habría de utilizarlas con cuidado. Y además…

La atención de Taiki dejó de fijarse en la máquina, que había intentado observar desde todos los ángulos posibles. Sus ojos se habían posado sobre aquel aparato de color amarillo que yacía a medio enterrar en la tierra, en el punto exacto donde Suzaku parecía haber metido las manos para tenerlas tan sucias. Se acercó al artefacto y terminó de desenterrarlo, llamando así la atención de Yoshino, Milly y Suzaku.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Yoshino.

La respuesta era innecesaria, pero igualmente Taiki anunció:

—Un portátil.

Acarició la cubierta para retirar la capa de suciedad que aún cubría el aparato. Sus dedos tocaron entonces aquellas marcas que él pudo leer una vez que las miró fijamente. Letras japonesas que rezaban una única palabra:

 _KIRA_

Un único rostro atendió al llamado de la mente de Taiki.

Era aquella chica de largo cabello negro y los ojos marrones que había heredado del legendario e insolente portador del Emblema del Valor.

La búsqueda de un refugio condujo al equipo al sitio que Nene reconoció a la perfección como el lugar donde su Xros Loader había cambiado de color. El mismo lugar donde la princesa de los Monitormon había estado secuestrada. La construcción de estilo oriental mostraba algunos desperfectos, aunque no los suficientes como para derribar la estructura. Parecía haber acontecido una terrible batalla allí dentro. Una batalla que, evidentemente, los Monitormon no pudieron haber ganado por más esfuerzos que hubieran hecho.

Nene fue la primera en entrar a través del umbral de la puerta principal que había sido derribada.

El frío que se sentía en el recibidor del lugar le causó escalofríos.

— ¡Hola! —exclamó la chica.

El silencio fue su única respuesta.

—Este lugar está vacío —dijo Taiki receloso—. Los Monitormon ya deben haber sido aniquilados.

Nene mordió su labio inferior, intentando deshacerse de las aterradoras imágenes que habían aparecido en su mente. No quería imaginar a aquellos pequeños Digimon siendo masacrados.

—Este lugar está bajo el control de Dynasmon-dame —les recordó Damemon—. Si vamos a ocultarnos aquí, hagámoslo ya, deberíamos hacerlo ya-dame. Dynasmon podría estar observándonos justo ahora-dame.

—Necesitaremos vigilancia —dijo Shoutmon, Taiki asintió para dar su aprobación a lo que su compañero decía—. Este lugar es demasiado grande. Es perfecto para que nos ataque una emboscada cuando estemos dentro.

—Haremos turnos para montar guardia —propuso Kiriha—. Descansaremos aquí esta noche y mañana iremos a buscar la Torre Oscura.

—Nene —habló Zero mirando a la chica—, los Monitormon podrían ayudarnos como un sistema de vigilancia. Podríamos enviar a cada uno de ellos a distintas zonas de este lugar, tal y como hiciste durante la última batalla en Britannia cuando colocaste a cada uno de ellos dentro de nuestros Knightmare. ¿Recuerdas?

Para acentuar sus palabras, el chico finalmente hizo entrega del Xros Loader de color lavanda. Nene le agradeció con una sonrisa que el muchacho devolvió. Ella asintió, demostrando así que el plan le parecía perfecto.

De inmediato, un haz de luz salió del Xros Loader de Nene.

Mervamon había hecho acto de presencia.

—Ya era hora —dijo la mujer con tono hiriente, estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza—. Por un momento creí que tendría que estar eternamente en el bolsillo de ese cretino.

Lelouch puso los ojos en blanco.

Las risas se hicieron presentes, reavivando así la alegría y el optimismo.

El grupo decidió permanecer en una de las habitaciones, la cual cerraron a cal y canto para evitar ser descubiertos. Los Monitormon ya se encontraban en sus puestos de vigilancia. Sólo uno de ellos había permanecido con Nene y los demás, pues era quien transmitía todas las imágenes que veían sus demás compañeros.

Katsura y Kiriha utilizaron sus respectivas chaquetas para crear una almohada que colocaron bajo la cabeza de Kira. La chica de las gafas de aviador aún yacía inconsciente. El color no volvía a su piel y su respiración aún era débil. No había ninguna mejoría en su salud, a excepción de que la herida en su estómago ya había cerrado. Su fiel amigo, Cheepmon, se había posado a su lado para intentar darle un poco de calor con su emplumado cuerpo y así devolverle la consciencia.

—No me moveré de aquí hasta que Kira haya despertado —anunció decidido.

Nadie intentó rebatirlo.

El resto del grupo se reunió al otro lado de la habitación cuando Katsura y Nene anunciaron que era el momento de mostrarles lo que ambas habían encontrado en la Torre Oscura de la Zona Polvo. Katsura sólo necesitó presionar un botón de su DigiLector para que éste proyectara la información recabada. Eran imágenes holográficas que Katsura dirigió hacia uno de los muros de la habitación para poder observarla de mejor manera.

Lo primero que apareció frente a sus ojos fue el inquietante medidor que anunciaba:

 _PANDEMONIO DE BAGRA_

 _79,5% COMPLETADO_

La nube de pesimismo llegó para oscurecerlo todo.

—Esto no está funcionando —dijo Yuu con impotencia—. Nada de lo que hacemos ha podido reparar el daño que ya se ha hecho en este mundo. Es como si no hubiera cambiado nada. Las cosas no mejoran, no importa cuántas Torres Oscuras hayamos destruido ya.

—Este medidor ha avanzado desde que nosotras lo vimos en el centro de comando de la Torre Oscura —dijo Nene—. Eso significa que las otras Zonas aún están siendo sometidas.

—Todo lo que nosotros hacemos sólo ha traído desgracias —dijo Katsura—. Biyomon fue la primera en caer.

—También perdimos a Karminmon y a Ophanimon —secundó Keramon.

Nadie quiso pedir más información acerca de lo ocurrido. La tristeza, sin embargo, se reflejó en cada una de las miradas de todos ellos.

—Masaru y Taichi también deben haber perecido —continuó Katsura.

—Ese Pegasusmon de la Zona Cielo —dijo Akari.

—Harpymon y Puttimon —dijo Gumdramon.

—Bokomon y Neemon —dijo Zoe con un hilo de voz, un nudo en la garganta y el corazón destrozado—. Takuya también podría estar muerto.

Yuu le dio una palmada en la espalda a la chica rubia cuando ella enjugó una lágrima solitaria.

—Karminmon también falleció —dijo Palmon.

—Blossomon y Sagomon —dijo Tagiru.

—Y esa criatura que estaba en la Torre Oscura —dijo Nunally.

—Gotsumon —informó Keramon.

—Nada nos asegura que Miyu y Natsumi estén aún con vida —continuó Katsura—. Eso también incluye a Salamon, el compañero de Natsumi.

—Si hablamos acerca de los desaparecidos, CC podría estar en la lista de los caídos —dijo Nene.

La expresión de Lelouch se endureció Su cómplice no podía estar muerta. Era imposible creerlo. No quería aceptarlo como una remota posibilidad siquiera.

—Y Kira podría unirse a la lista si es que no mejora —finalizó Katsura.

Cheepmon la fulminó fugazmente con la mirada.

—Esta aventura está destruyéndonos —dijo Akari con un dejo de tristeza—. Nuestros amigos caídos son más que los enemigos que ya hemos derrotado.

—Está pasando de nuevo…

Todos miraron a Mimi en cuanto la escucharon pronunciar aquellas palabras. La chica se levantó del suelo y avanzó hacia uno de los muros adyacentes al que servía como base para proyectar la imagen holográfica. Sacó de debajo de sus ropas un largo collar de oro que llevaba al cuello y utilizó el dije, que tenía la forma del nombre _Tai_ escrito con letras japonesas, para abrir un pequeño corte sangrante en su dedo índice. Con su propia sangre comenzó a dibujar pequeñas cruces sobre la pared.

Dieciocho cruces.

Dieciocho muertos en total.

Al finalizar con su trabajo, Mimi se alejó un par de pasos de la pared y soltó un triste suspiro.

— ¿Qué es eso, Mimi? —preguntó Palmon.

—Cada una de esas cruces representa a nuestros amigos que ya no están más con nosotros —explicó la chica—. Son demasiados… —Hizo una pausa para tomar un respiro. Presionó los puños con fuerza y añadió, cargando sus palabras con el enojo que iba acumulándose en su interior—: No quiero que se unan más cruces. ¡No quiero permitir que más de nuestros amigos sean asesinados!

Taiki asintió. Él compartía ese mismo pensamiento.

Todos lo compartían.

—Pues eso será lo que suceda si no hacemos algo pronto —dijo Katsura y presionó un botón de su DigiLector para mostrar la siguiente pantalla—. Éste es un radar que muestra al resto de las…

Todos se quedaron helados al darse cuenta de que el radar había cambiado drásticamente. Quedaban sólo tres círculos alrededor del escudo que perturbaba a Nene. El resto había desaparecido.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —dijo Shoutmon entre dientes.

— ¿Por qué está ahí el escudo del Ejército Twilight? —Preguntó Yuu—. ¿Qué diablos son esos círculos?

—La Zona Shinobi y dos Zonas más-dame —razonó Damemon—. Eso creo-dame.

— ¿Eso significa que las otras Zonas ya no existen más-kyu? —preguntó Cutemon abrumado—. ¿Qué ha pasado con ellas-kyu?

—Nuestro mundo está quedando reducido a nada —respondió Mervamon—. Esa maldita… El Mundo Digital desaparece y todo es culpa de ella.

—Esas tres Zonas deben contener la cantidad de Datos necesaria para que el _Pandemonio de Bagra_ ocurra —razonó Taiki—. Todo esto me da mala espina.

Obedeciendo a un impulso, Katsura presionó de nuevo el botón de su DigiLector para mostrar la última sección que, nuevamente, a todos los dejó sin aliento.

— ¿Qué diablos es esto? —dijo Kiriha con el entrecejo fruncido.

Los expedientes también se habían transformado, revelando información por demás inquietante. Constaban sólo de una fotografía y un puñado de líneas por cada uno.

—Kira… —musitó Katsura al ver la fotografía que encabezaba la lista.

El expediente ponía:

 _KIRA YAGAMI_

 _19 AÑOS_

 _OCTAVA GENERACIÓN_

 _OCTAVA HEROÍNA LEGENDARIA_

 _COMPAÑERO: CHEEPMON_

 _VISTA POR ÚLTIMA VEZ EN LA ZONA SHINOBI_

—Ahí estoy yo —señaló Nene un tanto perturbada.

 _NENE AMANO_

 _19 AÑOS_

 _SEXTA GENERACIÓN_

 _COMPAÑERO: SPARROWMON_

 _VISTA POR ÚLTIMA VEZ EN LA ZONA SHINOBI_

—También yo —dijo Katsura.

 _KATSURA SHINYUGA_

 _19 AÑOS_

 _OCTAVA GENERACIÓN_

 _COMPAÑERO: KERAMON_

 _VISTA POR ÚLTIMA VEZ EN LA ZONA SHINOBI_

—Y yo —dijo Mimi.

 _MIMI TACHIKAWA_

 _17 AÑOS_

 _PRIMERA GENERACIÓN_

 _COMPAÑERO: PALMON_

 _VISTA POR ÚLTIMA VEZ EN LA ZONA SHINOBI_

—Ese soy yo —dijo Yuu.

 _YUU AMANO_

 _16 AÑOS_

 _SÉPTIMA GENERACIÓN_

 _COMPAÑERO: DAMEMON_

 _VISTO POR ÚLTIMA VEZ EN LA ZONA SHINOBI_

—Y yo —dijo Kiriha.

 _KIRIHA AONUMA_

 _20 AÑOS_

 _SEXTA GENERACIÓN_

 _COMPAÑERO: MAILBIRDRAMON_

 _VISTO POR ÚLTIMA VEZ EN LA ZONA SHINOBI_

 _—_ Esos somos nosotros —dijo Taiki, aferrando con fuerza la mano de Akari.

 _AKARI HINOMOTO_

 _17 AÑOS_

 _SÉPTIMA GENERACIÓN_

 _COMPAÑERO: DORULUMON_

 _VISTA POR ÚLTIMA VEZ EN LA ZONA SHINOBI_

 _TAIKI KUDOU_

 _18 AÑOS_

 _SEXTA GENERACIÓN_

 _SEXTO HÉROE LEGENDARIO_

 _COMPAÑERO: SHOUTMON_

 _VISTO POR ÚLTIMA VEZ EN LA ZONA SHINOBI_

 _—_ Y ahí estoy yo —dijo Tagiru.

 _TAGIRU AKASHI_

 _16 AÑOS_

 _SÉPTIMA GENERACIÓN_

 _SÉPTIMO HÉROE LEGENDARIO_

 _COMPAÑERO: GUMDRAMON_

 _VISTO POR ÚLTIMA VEZ EN LA ZONA SHINOBI_

—Esa soy yo —dijo Zoe.

 _ZOE ORIMOTO_

 _21 AÑOS_

 _CUARTA GENERACIÓN_

 _DIGISPIRIT HUMANO (KAZEMON) Y BESTIA (ZEPHYRMON) DEL VIENTO_

 _VISTA POR ÚLTIMA VEZ ES LA ZONA SHINOBI_

—También están Lelouch y Nunally —dijo Nene.

 _LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA_

 _18 AÑOS_

 _S/C_

 _VISTO POR ÚLTIMA VEZ EN LA ZONA SHINOBI_

 _NUNALLY LI BRITANNIA_

 _15 AÑOS_

 _S/C_

 _VISTA POR ÚLTIMA VEZ EN LA ZONA SHINOBI_

— ¿Vi Britannia? —Inquirió Kiriha mirando al chico moreno—. Creí que tu apellido era Lamperouge.

La mirada gélida de Zero y su silencio sepulcral e impenetrable fueron una señal para que Nene interviniera.

—Lelouch renunció a ese título hace ya un tiempo —explicó la chica—. Ahora lleva el apellido de su madre. Lamperouge.

Kiriha asintió con recelo.

Nunally, aterrada, buscó la mano de su hermano para darle un fuerte apretón.

Aún inquieto, Taiki tomó el DigiLector de Katsura y presionó un botón para hacer que los expedientes siguieran avanzando. La información que sus propios ojos presenciaron resultó aún más abrumadora. Un vuelco en su corazón le robó el aliento.

—Estos son los datos de todos los anteriores DigiDestinados —dijo el general del Xros Heart.

Era cierto.

Todos los nombres siguientes habían sido ordenados por orden cronológico. Esa fue la razón por la que Mimi retrocedió, sintiendo que un atisbo de la Mimi de diez años se reflejaba en sus ojos que comenzaban a enrojecerse.

 _TAI YAGAMI_

 _18 AÑOS_

 _PRIMERA GENERACIÓN_

 _PRIMER HÉROE LEGENDARIO_

 _COMPAÑERO: AGUMON_

 _UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA_

 _MATT ISHIDA_

 _18 AÑOS_

 _PRIMERA GENERACIÓN_

 _COMPAÑERO: GABUMON_

 _ELIMINADO_

 _SORA TAKENOUCHI_

 _18 AÑOS_

 _PRIMERA GENERACIÓN_

 _COMPAÑERO: BIYOMON_

 _UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA_

 _JOE KIDO_

 _19 AÑOS_

 _PRIMERA GENERACIÓN_

 _COMPAÑERO: GOMAMON_

 _ELIMINADO_

 _IZZY IZUMI_

 _17 AÑOS_

 _PRIMERA GENERACIÓN_

 _COMPAÑERO: TENTOMON_

 _ELIMINADO_

 _TK TAKAISHI_

 _15 AÑOS_

 _PRIMERA GENERACIÓN_

 _COMPAÑERO: PATAMON_

 _ELIMINADO_

 _HIKARI YAGAMI_

 _15 AÑOS_

 _PRIMERA GENERACIÓN_

 _COMPAÑERO: GATOMON_

 _UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA_

Mimi, aterrada, tomó el DigiLector de las manos de Taiki para mirar la información de la Segunda Generación. Soltó un grito ahogado y rompió en llanto cuando se dio cuenta de que todos, absolutamente todos, habían sido _eliminados_.

Kiriha fue quien se encargó de colocar en la pantalla los expedientes de los miembros de la Tercera Generación.

No hubo ningún tipo de información agradable.

 _RIKA NONAKA_

 _16 AÑOS_

 _TERCERA GENERACIÓN_

 _COMPAÑERO: RENAMON_

 _UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA_

 _RYO AKIYAMA_

 _18 AÑOS_

 _TERCERA GENERACIÓN_

 _COMPAÑERO: CYBERDRAMON_

 _UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA_

El resto había sido _eliminado_.

Zoe se armó de valor para acceder a la información de la Cuarta Generación. Dejó caer el DigiLector al suelo y sus lágrimas abundantes corrieron por sus mejillas cuando la información volvió realidad sus peores pesadillas.

Todos sus compañeros habían sido eliminados.

En su mente sólo pudo imaginar los rostros de JP y Tommy, siendo abatidos por algún Digimon maligno y especialmente cruel.

Taiki retomó el control de la situación, entrando fugazmente a los datos de la Quinta Generación en la que había una única sobreviviente.

 _YOSHINO FUJIEDA_

 _24 AÑOS_

 _QUINTA GENERACIÓN_

 _COMPAÑERO: LALAMON_

 _UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA_

Acto seguido, Taiki entró a los expedientes que más le interesaban.

La Sexta y Séptima generación.

Akari rompió en un llanto silencioso cuando leyó el nombre que encabezaba la lista.

Taiki soltó un juramento en voz baja.

 _ZENJIROU TSURUGI_

 _18 AÑOS_

 _SÉPTIMA GENERACIÓN_

 _COMPAÑERO: BALLISTAMON_

 _ELIMINADO_

— ¡Hey, esos son Ryouma y compañía! —señaló Tagiru.

 _RYOUMA MOGAMI_

 _17 AÑOS_

 _SÉPTIMA GENERACIÓN_

 _COMPAÑERO: PSYCHEMON_

 _UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA_

 _REN TOBARI_

 _17 AÑOS_

 _SÉPTIMA GENERACIÓN_

 _COMPAÑERO: DRACMON_

 _UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA_

 _AIRU SUZAKI_

 _16 AÑOS_

 _SÉPTIMA GENERACIÓN_

 _COMPAÑERO: OPOSSUMON_

 _UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA_

Yuu pudo respirar tranquilo cuando la palabra _eliminada_ no apareció debajo de la fotografía de Airu. Tagiru, por su parte, sólo encontró un breve momento de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que Hideaki, Mizuki y el resto de los Digimon Hunters no formaban parte de aquella lista. La paz duró sólo un breve instante, pues de pronto se fijó en aquella otra fotografía ubicada al final de la lista.

Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo y sintió que su corazón se derrumbaba a sus pies.

 _MAMI TAKAHASHI_

 _16 AÑOS_

 _SÉPTIMA GENERACIÓN_

 _COMPAÑERO: DESCONOCIDO_

 _UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA_

— ¿Qué está haciendo Mami en esa lista? —Dijo el chico con un hilo de voz—. Ella no es una Digimon Hunter.

Pero no obtuvo ningún tipo de respuesta que pudiese calmar su incertidumbre.

La respiración de Katsura se aceleró cuando llegó a la información de la Octava Generación. Todos sus compañeros habían sido eliminados. Y dos nombres eran los únicos que habían logrado llamar por completo su atención, haciéndole perder toda la esperanza.

 _MIYU LUNG_

 _19 AÑOS_

 _OCTAVA GENERACIÓN_

 _COMPAÑERO: BIYOMON_

 _ELIMINADA_

 _NATSUMI TAKASHI_

 _19 AÑOS_

 _OCTAVA GENERACIÓN_

 _COMPAÑERO: SALAMON_

 _ELIMINADA_

La desolación se apoderó del grupo entero.

Mimi dirigió una mirada hacia el muro de las cruces. Tal parecía ser que necesitaría dibujar muchas, muchas, más.

Dynasmon se encontraba detrás de su esclava, una D'Arcmon que tenía un grillete al cuello el cual estaba conectado a una cadena que Dynasmon tiraba cada vez que lo consideraba necesario. Ella debía cumplir con sus tareas, muy a pesar de que sus principios le dijeran que debía negarse aún a costa de su propia vida. La ira se reflejaba en sus ojos, haciendo resaltar la cicatriz que tenía en el párpado derecho. De la herida, que recién había comenzado con su proceso de cicatrización, emanaban Datos solitarios esporádicamente.

Sintió el tirón que Dynasmon dio a la cadena, mismo que la hizo arquearse con violencia hacia atrás. Como respuesta, ella presionó un botón para hacer un acercamiento a una de las cámaras de seguridad.

Había anochecido en la Zona Shinobi y todas las cámaras se habían situado sobre aquella construcción de estilo oriental. El acercamiento mostró a un pequeño Monitormon que paseaba distraídamente en uno de los jardines, habiéndose aburrido ya de hacer su guardia.

Dynasmon dio un segundo tirón a la cadena y D'Arcmon, soltando una maldición entre dientes, presionó un botón para enfocar hacia la entrada principal de la construcción.

Zephyrmon, en compañía de Tagiru y Gumdramon, hacía la guardia nocturna.

Dynasmon rió con malicia.

—Nos volvemos a encontrar, Zephyrmon del Viento… —dijo Dynasmon para sí mismo.

—Será mejor que no estés haciéndote ilusiones, Dynasmon —dijo una siniestra voz como respuesta—. Soy yo quien debe enfrentarlos primero. Cuando obtenga lo que busco, podrás hacer lo que se te venga en gana con ella.

DarkKnightmon, imponente y aterrador, miraba todo desde uno de los rincones.

—Me parece razonable —dijo Dynasmon con indiferencia—. ¿Mañana por la mañana, entonces?

— ¿Qué dices tú? —preguntó DarkKnightmon a la esbelta silueta femenina que estaba de pie a un lado de él.

Ella levantó el rostro, haciendo que sus opacos ojos de color púrpura resplandecieran con la luz que emanaba de las pantallas del centro de vigilancia. Aferró con fuerza el Darkness Loader que llevaba en la mano izquierda. Habló entonces, con una voz ténue y apagada que causaba escalofríos.

—Estoy lista, amo DarkKnightmon. Pelearé cuando usted y el señor Dynasmon estén listos.

DarkKnightmon rió por lo bajo.

Un leve resplandor de la luz de la luna entró por la ventana, haciendo que la silueta de la chica se reflejara en la sombra que proyectaba en la pared. La forma de su cuerpo y su peinado alto y extravagante eran similares, idénticos, a los de la chica que portaba un _Geass_ y que en esos momentos apareció en una de las pantallas cuando fue el turno de intercambiar los lugares para montar la guardia.

—Cambio de turno.

Tagiru estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza cuando la voz de Nene se escuchó a sus espaldas. Zephyrmon dejó ir su Digievolución e hizo otro tanto, despidiendo a los recién llegados con una palmada en los hombros. Nene y Kiriha, con Lelouch haciéndoles compañía, habían llegado para ocupar sus puestos.

— ¿Hay noticias? —preguntó Kiriha.

—Todo está demasiado tranquilo —respondió Zoe—. ¿Kira ha mejorado?

—Ahora está padeciendo un poco de fiebre —explicó Nene—. Cheepmon, Keramon y Katsura están demasiado preocupados por ella. Supongo que una leve enfermedad es mucho mejor que haber muerto.

—Sólo necesita descansar —intervino Zero—. Al igual que ustedes. Vuelvan adentro.

—Te tomaré la palabra —dijo Tagiru, quien en sus ojos reflejaba la angustia que aún sentía por su vieja amiga Mami—. Estoy muriendo de sueño.

Tagiru y Zoe se despidieron, Gumdramon avanzaba arrastrando los pies pues Morfeo ya lo tenía casi totalmente en su poder.

Kiriha, tras reavivar el fuego de la fogata colocando en ella un par de ramas, ocupó su asiento en el suelo. Nene se tomó su tiempo para mirar a Lelouch y tomarlo por ambas manos, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

—Debes estar cansado —dijo Nene—. No hemos parado ni un solo segundo desde que estuvimos en la Zona Cielo. Quizá debas ir a descansar un poco y yo te alcanzaré dentro de una hora.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

—Es arriesgado que hagas la guardia —dijo el chico—. Me quedaré contigo.

—Debes dormir —insistió ella—. Mañana iremos a buscar la Torre Oscura y necesitaremos que Taiki y tú estén en óptimas condiciones. Además, Nunally te necesita. Creo que todo lo que vimos hoy la ha dejado con suficiente perturbación para toda la vida.

—Me estás haciendo sentir como si yo no pudiera acompañarte haciendo la guardia —reclamó Zero.

Al darse cuenta de su error, Nene no tuvo más opción que intentar remediar lo anteriormente dicho.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso —dijo ella—. Sólo intento decirte que Nunally tal vez prefiera estar contigo en estos momentos. El trato fue que Kiriha y yo haríamos la guardia, pero tú no puedes estar aquí afuera. Podría ser peligroso y tú no tienes a ningún Digimon compañero que…

—Déjalo ya. Tienes razón. Nunally me necesita.

Nene llamó el nombre del muchacho un par de veces cuando él se alejó para volver hacia donde su hermana se había quedado con el resto del grupo. Nene echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un pesado suspiro.

El daño ya estaba hecho.

—Seré estúpida —se quejó ella cuando ocupó su lugar junto a Kiriha.

El chico apenas la miró, pues había encontrado más entretenido el hecho de avivar el fuego.

Mervamon ocupó también su sitio, recargando la espalda en un muro mientras Sparrowmon y MailBirdramon se ocupaban de hacer la guardia desde los cielos.

Kiriha, quizá un poco conmovido por la forma en la que Nene miraba hacia atrás cada poco, buscando a Lelouch o alguna excusa para abandonar su puesto, dijo con indiferencia:

—No tienes que estar aquí. Ve con él. Yo puedo hacer la guardia por mi propia cuenta.

Nene lo miró confundida.

Al instante, negó con la cabeza.

—Después de todo lo que ha pasado, no te dejaré aquí solo —dijo ella resuelta—. Ya hemos perdido a muchos de nuestros amigos como para además ponerte en riesgo por algo que podrá solucionarse después.

—No necesito que tú me protejas —dijo Kiriha.

Nene sonrió con un dejo de nostalgia.

Era como si el tiempo no hubiera podido cambiar la personalidad del chico rubio.

—No busco protegerte —dijo ella—. Es sólo que… No quiero ver que nadie más muera.

—Sabes que eso es imposible.

—No entiendes a lo que me refiero… —El semblante de ella se ensombreció antes de continuar—. Hace un tiempo estuve en un lugar llamado Britannia. Fue ahí donde conocí a Lelouch. Yo… Llegué a Britannia cuando Lelouch… Cuando Zero —se corrigió de golpe, sus puños se habían cerrado con fuerza sobre sus rodillas— estaba liderando a un grupo de personas para liberar a Japón del Sacro Imperio de Britannia. La Orden de los Caballeros Negros —nombró con un dejo de nostalgia—. Y… Asesiné y vi morir a demasiadas personas… Personas que eran importantes para mí… Para él…

Decidió detenerse ahí cuando el eco del disparo de Cornelia se escuchó dentro de su cabeza. Los gritos enloquecidos de Taiki. El llanto de Akari. Su propia voz que exclamaba a voz el cuello el nombre del chico moreno que había _muerto_ frente a sus propios ojos.

Dejó ir sus emociones con un suspiro. Involuntariamente, miró hacia atrás de nuevo.

De pronto sintió la necesidad de estar cerca de Lelouch.

—Así que es eso —dijo Kiriha, la chica lo miró con las cejas enarcadas—. Sabía que había algo extraño en ti.

— ¿Algo extraño?

—Sí. Culpa.

— ¿Culpa?

— ¿Vas a decirme que no sientes eso luego de todo lo que has dicho que hiciste en ese lugar?

Nene no tuvo que detenerse a pensarlo. La firmeza de su voz fue lo que le dio a Kiriha la clave para saber que ella estaba diciendo la irrefutable verdad.

—Sólo me siento culpable por una de esas muertes —dijo ella, el recuerdo del rostro de Akari sufriendo por la bala asesina apareció de repente en su memoria—. Y del resto jamás podré sentirme arrepentida. Todo lo que hice fue por amor.

— ¿Lo amas?

—Sí. —Suspiró de nuevo. Detenerse ya era imposible—. ¿Sabes una cosa, Kiriha? Sé que para él es difícil estar en este mundo. Sé que tiene la sensación de que no puede hacer nada para ayudarme. Sé que él tiene la errónea idea de que yo quiero mantenerlo lejos del peligro y de que lo considero como una carga… Y sé que lo único que él siente que puede hacer bien en este mundo es protegerme, cosa que no puede hacer sin arriesgarse él mismo y es eso lo que más me inquieta que haga… No tengo idea de cómo puedo decirle lo mucho que me inquieta que alguien le haga daño de nuevo, sin que eso implique hacerlo pensar que lo considero como un simple bulto inútil que sólo necesita protección. Yo tengo que pelear para defender a este mundo, junto con ustedes. Pero él… Él ha sido llamado aquí por una razón y tengo mucho miedo de descubrir cuál es. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, el saber que él también corre el mismo peligro que nosotros me hace sentir devastada. Y es mucho peor saber que, a excepción del _Geass_ , él no tiene ningún arma con la que pueda defenderse. Todo esto me sobrepasa… Y temo que él no pueda comprender del todo la forma en la que yo me siento en estos momentos. Estar en el Mundo Digital me ha hecho revivir toda esa culpa. Siento como si no fuera digna de estar aquí después de todo lo que he hecho… Y en verdad temo que él no pueda entenderlo.

—Vaya que el amor te ha cambiado, Nene —dijo Kiriha esbozando media sonrisa indiferente—. Eres totalmente diferente a la Nene que yo conocí.

—Estar en Britannia me cambió por completo. Eso hasta yo lo sé.

—Y, aún así —continuó él—, dentro de ti sigue estando la general del ejército Twilight que estaba intentando rescatar a su hermano.

—Eso también lo sé. Y eventualmente tendré que enfrentar devuelta a DarkKnightmon.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

—Me aterra darme cuenta de que en realidad toda esa oscuridad sigue dentro de mí.

—No tienes que temer. Yo estoy aquí.

— ¿Qué?

Ni bien la chica se giró para mirar a Kiriha, sintió los labios del muchacho cerrándose sobre los suyos. Ella se apartó de él al cabo de un par de segundos, con la respiración agitada y el pulso acelerado. Mervamon, detrás de ella, miraba la escena con incredulidad.

Kiriha no miró de nuevo a Nene. Tan dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia la fogata, ignorando olímpicamente el hecho de que ella parecía haber perdido el control.

Ella, sonrojada y totalmente confundida, se puso de pie y se alejó a paso veloz de la hoguera. Fue en dirección hacia el follaje que rodeaba la construcción de estilo oriental, aunque tuvo que detenerse al cabo de un minuto. La razón fue aquella mirada que sintió sobre sus espaldas. Se giró velozmente, sin poder ver a quien estuviese observándola. Siguió entonces su camino, sintiendo que la culpa se apoderaba de su interior haciéndola sentir una gran desesperación.

Kiriha tampoco se dio cuenta de que detrás de él, en la otra puerta del recibidor que daba acceso al resto de las habitaciones, se encontraba un chico moreno que se distinguía en la oscuridad gracias al resplandor que emanaba de su ojo izquierdo.


	57. Capítulo LV: RaptorSparrowmon

Nene no supo en qué momento comenzó a correr. Sólo supo que tuvo que detenerse cuando su pie derecho quedó atrapado debajo de la raíz de un árbol que sobresalía de la tierra. Cayó de bruces al suelo, soltando un juramento en voz alta. Monimon salió de su Xros Loader y permaneció situado sobre otra raíz saliente, mirando a Nene con un dejo de angustia.

—Moni… —musitó la pequeña criatura entristecida.

Era como si fuese capaz de sentir la ola de emociones que estaba arrasando con la cordura de Nene en su interior.

La chica se levantó lentamente. Limpió sus rodillas, las palmas de sus manos, y decidió seguir avanzando a paso lento. Tomó a Monimon en brazos, dándole un fuerte apretón, y soltó un pesado suspiro.

No quería admitir que su mundo se había colocado _patas para arriba_.

Mucho menos quería preocuparse por el hecho de que la raíz que causó su caída había estallado en una nube de Datos al no haber podido resistir el golpe. Tan debilitada estaba la Zona Shinobi que cualquier perturbación en el ambiente podía iniciar un _efecto dominó_ que destruía todo a su paso.

Sus pasos llevaron a Nene hasta un bello manantial en el que encontró un sitio perfecto para tomar un respiro. Estaba totalmente lejos de sus amigos, totalmente oculta entre los árboles que hacían un poco más tardío el hecho de que Dynasmon pudiese localizarla.

Sólo necesitaba tomar un pequeño respiro y estaría totalmente lista para volver a cumplir con el resto de su turno haciendo la guardia.

Con Kiriha.

Se dejó caer en la césped y permaneció recostada allí. Miró hacia el cielo con una expresión neutral y sintió un leve picor en el ojo donde portaba el _Geass_. Era como si incluso ese _poder_ estuviese recriminándole algo de esa manera. Quiso deshacerse de esa desagradable sensación, pero sólo logró intensificar el picor cuando posó sus dedos sobre su párpado.

Monimon subió de un salto a una roca donde igualmente se posó y esperó, pacientemente, a que la chica estuviese enteramente lista para volver. Por supuesto, el pequeño y adorable Digimon no tenía idea de cuán grande era el torrente de pensamientos que en ese momento estaban tomando posesión de la mente de Nene.

La nostalgia fue el primer sentimiento que se apoderó de ella. La forma en la que las estrellas brillaban aquella noche le hizo recordar el momento en el que Lelouch decidió abrirse un poco con ella. Sabía bien que los pensamientos del misterioso muchacho eran una fortaleza impenetrable. El hecho de que él hubiese decidido tomar la iniciativa era algo que no podía tomarse a la ligera. Las voces acudieron al llamado de su memoria, escuchándose con un eco espectral que le hizo sentir una gran calidez en su interior. Era como si pudiese ver con sus propios ojos aquel momento, a su alrededor. El manantial de pronto pareció convertirse en el jardín de la mansión Ashford. Allí, traslúcidos como fantasmas, estaban Nene Amano y Lelouch Lamperouge. Sentados sobre las bellas flores.

 _—_ _Quiero saber cosas de ti. Y tú también quieres saber cosas de mí, así que vamos a arreglar eso._

 _—_ _¿De qué hablas?_

 _—_ _Pregúntame lo que quieras. Te responderé y luego te preguntaré algo. Será como un juego._

 _—_ _Bien._

La ilusión fue tan vívida que Nene se incorporó lentamente. Se puso de pie con cautela, queriendo evitar a toda costa que los fantasmas desaparecieran. Las voces sólo podía escucharlas en su cabeza, pero también daban la impresión de estar saliendo de cualquier otro sitio y, a la vez, de ninguno.

 _—_ _¿Extrañas a tus amigos?_

 _—_ _No tanto como antes. Mi turno: ¿eres un Eleven o eres de Britannia?_

 _—_ _De Britannia. Mi turno: ¿qué te hizo dejar de extrañarlos como antes?_

 _—_ _Tú. Mi turno: ¿la Orden de los Caballeros Negros está con o en contra de Britannia?_

 _—_ _En contra. Mi turno: ¿por qué yo?_

 _—_ _Por hacerme sentir protegida._

—Por hacerme sentir protegida —dijo Nene a la par de la ilusión.

Un vacío en su estómago la hizo sentir como un ser despreciable. Indigno. Era totalmente cierto lo que la ilusión, lo que ella misma, había dicho aquella noche. Sus sentimientos por Lelouch habían despertado gracias a la forma en la que él había cuidado de ella. Sus atenciones. La calidez que ella sentía al estar junto a él. La confusión causada por sus propios sentimientos.

 _—_ _¿Te sientes insegura todavía?_

 _—_ _Ya no más. Mi turno: ¿por qué quieres que sea tu mano derecha?_

 _—_ _Porque quiero que seas mi cómplice._

Fue como si Nene pudiese sentir de nuevo el contacto de los labios de Lelouch sobre los suyos cuando vio a la ilusión recibiendo el beso que el chico tuvo el descaro de robar aquella noche. Instintivamente, los dedos de su mano derecha acariciaron levemente sus labios. Un molesto cosquilleo se apoderó de ella. Su propio cuerpo también estaba recriminándole lo ocurrido anteriormente.

 _—_ _Besarme no era parte del juego._

 _—_ _Me alegra que no lo sea. Porque quiero seguir haciéndolo, si no te importa._

—Lelouch…

Intentó acercarse a la ilusión, causando así que ésta se esfumara.

La culpa era similar a un veneno corrosivo que comenzaba a consumirla por dentro.

Si ella hubiera podido elegir, habría llamado al recuerdo de la primera vez que sus ojos vieron el rostro del muchacho que se ocultaba detrás de la imponente máscara de Zero. Pero, a la vez, sabía que ese recuerdo no era algo que su mente le mostraría. No en ese momento. No cuando era el momento de aceptar sus errores para poder seguir adelante. Enmendar el daño que había causado en el muchacho moreno antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

 _—_ _¿Qué tanto miras? Parece que te he puesto nervioso. ¿El gran Zero no puede hablar con una chica sin sonrojarse?_

Por supuesto que él podía hablar con cualquier chica. Tenía un encanto natural que no podía pasar desapercibido. Un encanto que en Nene había sido por demás efectivo para hacerla caer rendida a sus pies. Aún a pesar de las diferencias que habían tenido al principio, ella tenía que admitir que el muchacho había pasado a formar parte de su vida de una forma confusa y repentina. Pero también de una forma muy fuerte. Después de todo, ¿cuántos otros herederos al trono de Britannia habrían sido tan amables con ella luego de saber que no pertenecía siquiera a ese mundo? Él se había mostrado receloso y ambicioso al principio, pero igualmente le había permitido formar parte de su mundo. De su guerra.

 _—_ _¡Nene, aquí Zero!_

 _—_ _Te escucho, Zero._

 _—_ _Nene, tu brazo derecho funciona como escudo. Tienes también un lanzamisiles en tu espalda. Ahora quiero que dejes irreconocible al Lancelot, ¡destrúyelo!_

 _—_ _¡Sí, señor!_

Zero, el líder de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros, había confiado lo suficiente en ella sin que Nene se hubiera propuesto ganar esa confianza en primer lugar. En cambio, ¿qué había hecho ella al descubrir que ambos estarían atrapados en el Mundo Digital? No podía culpar a Lelouch por lo que él pudiese haber estado pensando en ese preciso momento sobre ella. ¿Acaso el amor que le tenía era una excusa lo suficientemente buena como para explicar la razón por la que quería evitar que él participara en los combates?

 _—_ _Si el rey no se mueve, sus súbditos nunca lo seguirán._

Al punto, Nene se dio cuenta de que todos sus intentos para hacer que Lelouch se sintiese parte del Mundo Digital habían sido pueriles en comparación a lo que él había hecho con tal de que ella permaneciese _bajo su vigilancia_. Luego de tanto tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, más que a las palmas de sus propias manos, Nene podía decir sin mayor problema que aquella había sido la manera en la que Lelouch le demostró su interés estando en Britannia.

Ella, en cambio, había permitido que su temor a perderlo de nuevo hiciese sentir al muchacho como un estorbo inútil.

 _—_ _Tengo un anuncio importante que hacer. Como ya todos saben, hace unos días tuvimos una batalla contra el Lancelot y hemos salido victoriosos. Dudo mucho que ese Knightmare sea reparado pronto. La persona que dejó el Lancelot en tan deplorables condiciones es la chica que está aquí, a mi lado. Es por eso que he tomado una desición… A partir de hoy, Nene Amano se convierte en mi mano derecha y un miembro especial de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros._

La culpa la golpeó con fiereza. Era similar a un ariete de hierro que hubiese golpeado su estómago con toda la fiereza necesaria para hacerla caer de espaldas. Sus propios demonios se hicieron presentes entonces, pues de pronto tuvo la intención de exclamar el nombre de Kiriha para que el chico rubio le ayudara a escapar de sus propias ilusiones. Pero, ¿cómo era que tenía el descaro de llamar a Kiriha? ¿Acaso no había sido ella misma quien renunció a seguir formando parte del Xros Heart?

 _—_ _¿Nene? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_

 _—_ _Sí, soy yo. Nene Amano. Y ahora soy parte de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros. Soy la mano derecha de su líder: Zero._

No había lugar a dudas. Aquellas palabras habían salido de su boca, pues era el hombre enmascarado el único que se había ganado su entera lealtad. Muy a pesar de lo que Taiki, Kiriha, Akari, Tagiru y Zenjirou hubiesen hecho por ella en el pasado, sus decisiones y el intenso trajín de su nueva vida le habían obligado a tomar esa decisión. Una decisión de la que jamás podría arrepentirse, pues estando en la Orden de los Caballeros Negros había encontrado mucho más que el amor. Había encontrado a una familia. Amigos que, si bien no eran comparables con el Xros Heart, sí habían estado a su lado. Para celebrar que Nene se hubiese recuperado luego de lo sucedido aquel día en el que su identidad quedó al descubierto gracias a un heroico sacrificio. Para enviar sus condolencias a Akari Hinomoto luego del entierro de su cuerpo en el jardín de la mansión Ashford. Para ayudar con la cooperación voluntaria que se utilizaría para reconstruir la Ashford Academy en el evento que Milly había organizado. Para seguir luchando a su lado, al lado de Zero, sin importar quién estuviese al otro lado de la máscara. Para luchar hombro a hombro con ella. Para formar parte de un equipo unido y fuerte.

 _—_ _Soy parte de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros, ellos me han cuidado y protegido desde que llegué a éste mundo._

 _—_ _No entiendo cómo puedes serle tan leal a alguien que te obliga a acarrear un arma._

La nostalgia fue remplazada por la ira.

¿Cómo podía serle leal a Zero?

Era una respuesta sencilla.

Gratitud.

Era lo menos que ella podía hacer luego de que Zero le hubiese salvado la vida. Luego de que Lelouch le hubiese permitido recuperarse en su casa de la herida causada en la batalla que presenció durante su llegada a Britannia. A pesar de que él había intentado asesinarla en un principio, quizá como una simple persuasión para hacer que Suzaku retrocediera, ella no podía hacerse a un lado y esperar pacientemente a que Taiki Kudou llegase a rescatar a la _damisela en peligro_.

Ella no era una _damisela en peligro_.

Lelouch, Zero, sabía que Nene poseía la fuerza suficiente como para pilotear un Knightmare y estar presente en una batalla.

Y ella también estaba consciente de ello.

 _—_ _Casi nos matan cuando esos dos sujetos nos encontraron._

 _—_ _No debieron haber aparecido en nuestro escondite en primer lugar._

 _—_ _Déjate de tonterías y vámonos, Nene._

 _—_ _Las únicas órdenes que obedezco son las de Zero._

—Las únicas órdenes que obedezco son las de Zero… —repitió la chica a su vez.

Su respiración se agitó velozmente en cuanto recordó la manera en la que Zero se había mantenido firme durante aquella confrontación. Ella no estaba dispuesta a irse y él no estaba dispuesto a dejarla partir.

 _—_ _¿Qué le hiciste a Nene?_

—Me enamoré de él.

Nene sabía que el Taiki Kudou de la ilusión no podía escuchar la respuesta. Y aún así, el simple hecho de haberlo dicho en voz alta fue más que suficiente para hacer que Nene encontrara cierta paz en su interior.

No importaba lo que el Xros Heart pudiese opinar o lo que Kiriha pudiese haber intentado con aquel beso. Ella estaba enamorada de Lelouch Lamperouge. Eso era lo que la había cambiado. Eso la había convertido en lo que era la chica solitaria de aquel manantial.

 _—_ _No sé porqué le ordenas que me libere. No estoy con él contra mi voluntad. Y se las verán conmigo si se les ocurre hacer algo en contra de él._

 _—_ _Escucha, Nene. Hemos venido aquí para salvarte. No permitiré que te quedes con un sujeto que está armado… Y que es tan cobarde que no puede mostrar su rostro._

 _—_ _¡No vuelvas a hablar así de Zero! Que él use una máscara no significa que tú seas mejor persona, general._

 _—_ _Parece que has olvidado ya que nosotros te ayudamos a rescatar a tu hermano hace ya mucho tiempo._

 _—_ _Eso es el pasado. Ya no soy más una Digimon Hunter. Ahora soy parte de los Caballeros Negros._

La ruptura con el Xros Heart se dio aquel día. Ella estaba consciente de eso.

Vio al Taiki de la ilusión abofetear a Nene. Su mejilla cosquilleó levemente.

Decidió dar la espalda a las ilusiones, escuchando sólo la voz de Zero que seguía martilleando persistentemente en sus tímpanos.

 _—_ _El mundo será juzgado por nosotros, Nene Amano._

La chica se dejó caer de bruces en la orilla del manantial. Su reflejo le devolvió la mirada y por un breve instante le pareció haber visto sus dos ojos de color púrpura. Ningún _Geass_ marcándola como hacía con Lelouch. Era la mirada de Nene Amano. De la misma Nene Amano que habría hecho cualquier cosa con tal de rescatar a su hermano menor de las garras de un terrible Digimon que sólo estaba utilizándola. La misma Nene Amano que allí mismo, en la Zona Shinobi, se había liberado por completo de su propia oscuridad.

Miró su Xros Loader, descubriendo así que en la pantalla aparecía el reflejo del ojo con el _Geass_ permanentemente activado. Pestañeó sólo una vez, despertando así el recuerdo de un sonido que le causaba pesadillas.

 _—_ _Como Gobernadora General del sacro imperio de Britannia, te acuso de traición a la corona y te condeno a ser ejecutado por…_

 _—_ _No tiene ningún derecho a ejecutarme. Yo no pertenezco a su mundo así que sus leyes no me afectan en lo más mínimo._

 _—_ _¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?_

 _—_ _No voy a inclinarme ante ti. Tampoco pretendo suplicarte que me permitas unirme a tu ejército, mucho menos quiero luchar del lado de Zero. Lo único que haré será luchar con mis amigos: el Xros Heart. Y no me iré de aquí sin dar pelea._

 _—_ _No tienes oportunidades contra Britannia, chiquillo idiota. Y ya que te muestras tan altanero, entonces…_

 _—_ _Sigo sin lograr entender porqué la gente de éste sitio se siente más que nosotros sólo por acarrear un arma. No eres nada, Cornelia. Ni tú, ni Zero, ni el sacro imperio de Britannia._

Se giró de inmediato al escuchar el sonido del disparo.

Ver de una forma tan real aquel terrible acontecimiento le hizo sentir que su corazón se detenía. Vio la bala asesina de Cornelia hacer su trabajo. Y cuando Akari cayó, Nene no pudo resistirlo más.

Miró de nuevo su reflejo, ignorando por completo los enloquecidos gritos de Taiki. Ahí seguía la misma Nene Amano que no tenía ninguna especie de poder especial. Llena de ira, utilizó una mano para deshacerse de ese reflejo.

 _—_ _Ya no soy más una Digimon Hunter…_

—Ahora soy parte de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros.

Le pareció increíble el hecho de que un simple beso le hubiese hecho cuestionarse su vida entera. Una revolución en su interior que había estallado tan sólo al estar tan cerca de quien en otro momento había sido su primer amor… ¿Su primer amor? ¿En realidad podía llamar así a Kiriha? ¿Habría dado la vida por él alguna vez? No había aceptado el poder que CC le propuso de no haber sido por…

 _—_ _Nene._

Le sobresaltó escuchar aquella voz indiferente a sus espaldas. Se giró de golpe, llevándose la sorpresa más grande de la vida al ver que CC se encontraba ahí. Era casi como si la mujer del extravagante cabello de color verde hubiese acudido precisamente para ayudare a superar su crisis de consciencia.

Obedeciendo a un impulso, Nene avanzó hacia CC. La enigmática mujer no desapareció como el resto de las ilusiones. La chica de los ojos púrpura pudo incluso tomar su mano.

—CC… Estás viva…

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó CC.

Nene no supo decir si la voz de la mujer de los ojos amarillos se escuchaba en su mente o si realmente había salido de los labios de CC.

Igualmente, respondió.

—No lo sé —dijo—. CC, yo no debo estar aquí. Hace tiempo renuncié a todo lo referente a este mundo. Lo hice por el Área 11. Incluso… Siento que pertenezco más a ese mundo que a éste. Ya no queda nada para mí en el Mundo Digital. Acepté hacer el contrato contigo por Lelouch, para cumplir con lo que él hubiese querido. Para continuar con la revolución. Si Suzaku no nos hubiera dicho que Schniezel estaba en ese hospital, yo… Yo no… CC, ¿por qué Kiriha me ha causado todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando conmigo?

Se alejó de CC y le dio la espalda durante un momento para poder recuperar la compostura. Apenas pudo tomar un leve respiro, pues de inmediato sintió la fina mano de CC posándose sobre su espalda. La voz de la mujer se hizo escuchar de nuevo, quedando para siempre marcada a fuego en la mente de la joven Idol.

—El _Geass_ crea personas solitarias. No permitas que te destruya también a ti, Nene. No estarás sola. Yo estaré contigo… Y _él_ también lo estará. No quiere perderte. Recuérdalo.

 _—_ _Cuando inicié con esto, lo único que quería era vencer en la guerra contra Britannia. ¿Ganar o perder? Lo único que quería era ganar, no creí que dentro de mí pudieran existir otros sentimientos distintos hasta que te conocí… La rebelión ya no es mi prioridad, sólo sé que… Sólo sé que no te quiero perder._

La calidez se apoderó de su interior, venciendo a todas las sombras que amenazaban con apoderarse de ella. Se escuchó a sí misma respondiendo a aquellas palabras, sellando para siempre el trato con su _cómplice_. Con el amor de su vida. Con el único hombre que amaba más que a nada en el mundo.

Con el líder de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros.

Con el 17° príncipe de Britannia.

Con Lelouch Vi Britannia.

 _—_ _Nunca me perderás… Sin importar lo que pase…_

—… Yo siempre estaré contigo.

Tomó un profundo respiro para infundirse de valor y volver a donde sus amigos quizá ya habían comenzado a buscarla. Era el momento de aclarar las cosas. De apartar a Kiriha. De demostrarle a Lelouch que ella también podía devolverle todo lo que él había hecho por ella.

Se giró lentamente, intentando mostrarle su gratitud a CC. Pero cuando se dio cuenta, la mujer del extravagante cabello verde ya había desaparecido.

El portal se abrió en la Zona Espada, causando un pequeño revuelo. Fueron recibidos por un pequeño Kotemon que de inmediato los condujo hacia la entrada subterránea al refugio de Cherubimon. Iban a paso lento, a pesar de todo, pues la paz aún se respiraba en el ambiente. Taiki se mantenía alerta ante cualquier sonido misterioso que delatara la presencia de algún enemigo. Tagiru, por su parte, sólo estiraba los brazos por encima de la cabeza y arqueaba la espalda cada poco. No era fácil cargar con semejantes cajas tan enormes, especialmente cuando no recibía ningún tipo de ayuda.

—La próxima vez me tocará a mí dar las noticias —se quejó Tagiru tras haber arqueado la espalda por última vez.

Taiki rió antes de responder.

—Podrás hacerlo cuando hayas crecido.

Kotemon se detuvo cuando llegaron a la entrada, oculta debajo de un montículo de rocas que debían mover para poder entrar al refugio. Comenzó a despejar el camino, aunque al instante tuvo que detenerse. Taiki frunció el entrecejo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Kotemon estaba viendo. Taiki y Tagiru echaron mano de sus Xros Loaders cuando aquella figura surgió de la nada. La silueta avanzaba lentamente hacia ellos, caminando como si dar cada paso le fuese imposible. Tambaleándose cada poco como si la simple idea de tener que levantar una de sus piernas le causase un dolor desmesurado. Taiki avanzó a su vez hacia la figura, ordenándole a Tagiru con un ademán de la mano derecha que no se moviera de su sitio.

Sólo cinco pasos bastaron para que Taiki pudiese distinguir perfectamente a la persona que estaba acercándose a ellos.

Se trataba de una chica joven de corto cabello marrón que apenas llegaba al inicio de su cuello. Sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre, así como el mismo espeso líquido rojo cubría sus manos y ensuciaba el pelaje de la criatura que llevaba en brazos en ese momento. Un Nyaramon herido, inconsciente, de cuya cabeza emanaban pequeñas partículas brillantes a causa de esa herida que le había arrebatado una de sus orejas. En su expresión facial no podía reflejarse nada que no fuese el terror. Parecía ser que _ella_ no estaba allí realmente. Taiki sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba cuando se dio cuenta de lo que la chica llevaba al cuello. Eran dos Emblemas. Uno de ellos, el Emblema de la Luz, estaba opaco y sin vida. Y el segundo, el Emblema de la Esperanza, estaba cubierto de sangre.

— ¡Tagiru, ve a buscar a Spadamon! ¡Dile que necesitamos ayuda! —exclamó Taiki.

— ¡Taiki, espera! —Respondió el enérgico muchacho—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es ella?

— ¡Idiota, ella es la hermana de Tai! ¡Ve a buscar a Spadamon! ¡Ahora!

Kotemon se apresuró para descubrir la entrada al refugio mientras Taiki terminaba de acortar la distancia con aquella chica. Ni bien la tuvo entre sus brazos, ella dejó ir toda su fortaleza y se sumergió en un estado de profunda inconsciencia. Taiki creyó, quizá muy acertadamente, que la pobre chica no querría despertar jamás.

Yuu miraba con recelo hacia la esquina de la habitación donde Lelouch se había rezagado en compañía de Nunally. La pequeña dormía plácidamente con su cabeza recargada en las piernas de su hermano mientras. Él acariciaba aquellos suaves cabellos castaños para así demostrarle a su hermana que él estaba presente. Que estaba protegiéndola. Aquello último era extraño para Yuu, pues la expresión facial de Lelouch no era para nada parecido al amor fraternal que podría estar sintiendo en ese momento. Por el contrario, se reflejaba un poco de ira. De indignación. Y quizá aquello último habría tenido algo que ver con el hecho de que él había ido a acompañar a Nene pero había vuelto sin ella.

Sin dejar de vigilar al chico moreno, Yuu tomó el trozo de tela húmedo que cubría la frente de Kira para retirarlo y humedecerlo un poco más con el agua que Damemon, Shoutmon y Gumdramon habían conseguido. Cheepmon miraba al chico rubio con intensidad, intentando comunicarle a Yuu que debía tener cuidado con cada uno de sus movimientos. Yuu volvió a colocar el trozo de tela húmedo sobre la frente de Kira, causando que ella reaccionara finalmente. Al escuchar su leve quejido, Katsura se acercó a gatas hacia su amiga para presenciar en persona el momento en el que ella abrió los ojos finalmente.

Sus párpados parecían ser demasiado pesados como para que ella pudiese abrirlos por completo. Sus ojos brillaban de la misma forma que habrían hecho los de una persona enferma. Apenas miró a su amiga antes de hablar con voz débil, como si el simple hecho de externar el más mínimo sonido fuese una tarea titánica.

— ¿Dónde estoy?

Katsura luchaba contra su propia euforia pues sabía que no podía darse el lujo de celebrar el despertar de su amiga. No mientras ella aún estuviese enferma.

Con todo, acarició la cabeza de Kira y respondió:

—Estamos en la Zona Shinobi. Has estado enferma. ¿Cómo te sientes?

— ¡Kira! ¡Kira, despertó!

La pobre chica se sintió sumamente aturdida cuando Cheepmon anunció aquello, llamando la atención de todos sus demás compañeros. Shoutmon tuvo que interponerse entre la marabunta de humanos y Digimon que intentaban acercarse a la chica. Se colocó frente a ella y exclamó, con severidad:

— ¡Vamos, déjenla respirar! ¡Necesita un poco de espacio!

Taiki, con ayuda de Katsura y Yuu, intentaron ayudar a Kira a incorporarse. Ella apenas pudo hacerlo. Su estómago lanzó una fuerte punzada de dolor que le robó el aliento. Encontró un poco de fortaleza en su interior para poder mirar a sus amigos. Agradeció con una débil sonrisa a Taiki y Yuu, que aún la sostenían por los hombros. Recargó su espalda en el muro que tenía detrás y respiró pesadamente hasta que el dolor comenzó a disiparse.

— ¿Ya han…? ¿Ya han encontrado la Torre Oscura…?

—Aún no —respondió Mimi, que se mantenía detrás del cerco que Shoutmon seguía creando con su presencia—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Kira asintió.

Todos supieron que no era cierto.

—La Zona… La Zona Shinobi le pertenece a Dynasmon… —dijo Kira trabajosamente, llevando una mano a su estómago pues el dolor había arreciado—. Tenemos… Tenemos que ir a… A buscarlo…

Apretó con fuerza los dientes al sentir una punzada de dolor que le arrancó un par de lágrimas. Yuu, tras haber intercambiado una mirada con Katsura, tomó de nuevo a Kira por los hombros para ayudarla a recostarse. Zoe rompió el cerco de Shoutmon para ayudar, a su vez, a que Kira pudiese sentirse al menos un poco cómoda.

—Debes descansar —dijo Zoe—. Nosotros nos encargaremos de Dynasmon.

Taiki fue el único que se dio cuenta de que la voz de Zoe denotaba lo mucho que le angustiaba enfrentarse a aquel Digimon. Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él y sólo pudo mirar a Akari durante una fracción de segundo, con la angustia desbordando por sus ojos. No quería decir en voz alta lo mucho que le preocupaba el hecho de que incluso Zoe, quien había Digievolucionado en un ser tan poderoso como AncientIrismon, se sintiese abrumada por el inminente enfrentamiento con Dynasmon. Eso sólo podía ser un mal augurio.

Tan ocupados estaban todos intentando convencer a Kira para que tomara una siesta reparadora, que no se fijaron en el momento en que la puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a Nene. La joven Idol cruzó la habitación en silencio, sólo dirigiéndole una veloz mirada a la chica de las gafas de aviador y una cálida sonrisa. Se fijó entonces en que Lelouch parecía estar ausente, en el fondo de la habitación y mirando a través de la ventana que daba vista al cielo nocturno. Nunally, acurrucada junto a su hermano, se mecía apaciblemente en los brazos de Morfeo.

—Hola.

Lelouch permaneció en silencio.

Nene, a pesar de que la culpa comenzaba a golpearla con fuerza de nuevo, tomó asiento a un lado de Lelouch y lo miró durante un par de segundos. Lelouch continuaba ausente.

—Lelouch, necesito hablar contigo.

Silencio.

La expresión de Zero, quien de pronto había hecho una fugaz aparición, era impenetrable.

— ¿En qué piensas? —insistió Nene.

Él soltó un pesado suspiro y finalmente miró a la chica.

Aunque el dejo de culpa se reflejaba en los ojos de Nene, Zero no tuvo reparo alguno a la hora de responder.

—Pensaba en Britannia —dijo el chico y su mirada volvió a fijarse en la luz de las estrellas.

— ¿En Britannia?

Lelouch asintió.

—En que extraño un poco a Shirley —continuó Lelouch. Hizo una breve pausa en la que una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en su rostro, así como un brillo nostálgico apareció en sus ojos—. También extraño a Kallen. Ella era una gran compañera. Muy fuerte. Recordaba cuando la vi por primera vez, el mismo día que me encontré con CC.

Nene agachó la mirada cuando las palabras de Lelouch lograron dar en lo más profundo de su ser. Presionó los puños con fuerza y se limitó a asentir.

—Sí… —dijo Nene con un hilo de voz—. Kallen era muy fuerte…

Una punzada de celos se apoderó de ella. Fue similar a la sensación que había producido una mano presionando su corazón con excesiva fuerza.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó Zero—. ¿No tendrías que estar haciendo la guardia con Aonuma?

Nene se levantó de inmediato, indignada y herida. Salió de la habitación en silencio, tal y como había entrado, sin darse cuenta de la mirada que Lelouch había decidido dirigirle en el último momento. Una mirada cargada con un poco de culpa, pero también rebosando la ira que queda luego de una traición.

Al encontrarse fuera de la habitación. Nene se dejó caer en el suelo con su espalda recargándose en un muro. Miró hacia el cielo mientras sus ojos se lo permitieron, pues comenzaron a cubrirse de pronto con una ligera capa de lágrimas.

Un único pensamiento rondaba en la cabeza de Nene.

¿Acaso el hecho de que Lelouch hubiese estado pensando en Shirley y Kallen era una mala señal?

— ¿Por qué…? —se quejó Nene para sí misma—. ¿Por qué no pude simplemente permitirle quedarse con nosotros haciendo la guardia…? ¿Por qué no me alejé de Kiriha antes de que él me besara…? ¿Por qué…?

Abrazó sus rodillas y permaneció allí, en completa soledad.

Todo estaba empeorando.

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo finalmente decidió salir del escondite. A primera hora, cuando el sol aún no había salido, las puertas de la construcción de estilo oriental se abrieron de par en par para dejar salir al grupo. Con las energías renovadas, todos estaban más que listos para continuar con el viaje. Había excepciones, por supuesto. Kira era la principal. La chica de las gafas de aviador no podía mantenerse totalmente en pie, así que Keramon había aceptado convertirse en Infermon para llevarla sobre su lomo. Cheepmon, angustiado, no quiso despegarse de su amiga humana en ningún momento. Aunque Kira hubiese preferido ir por su propio pie, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la ayuda que Infermon. Después de todo, dar un simple paso le hacía sentir que estaba recibiendo cien puñaladas más a la vez.

Gracias a la información recibida por parte de Sparrowmon y MailBirdramon, el grupo supo que la Torre Oscura estaba oculta en aquel lugar donde, en otro tiempo, Akari y Nene habían trabajado juntas para conseguir el Código Corona. La lluvia de ideas para formular un plan era casi tan sombría como el humor de algunos de los miembros del grupo.

La nube de pesimismo seguía presente.

—Iremos por tierra —decidió Taiki—. De esa manera podremos evitar llamar la atención. Una vez que hayamos llegado ahí, veremos qué tipo de vigilancia tiene la Torre Oscura. Podemos terminar esto rápidamente si todos unimos nuestras fuerzas. Kira está totalmente fuera de combate, así que no podremos contar con Devidramon. Pero creo que si Kiriha y yo nos encargamos de este asunto, Shoutmon DX podrá vencer a Dynasmon en poco tiempo.

—Cualquier poder que puedan tener ustedes será inútil —intervino Zoe—. Dynasmon es demasiado poderoso. Yo me he enfrentado antes a él.

—En ese caso, si te transformas en AncientIrismon podrías sernos útil —dijo Kiriha.

—Por supuesto que podría hacerlo —respondió Zoe—, pero no creo que eso sea suficiente para vencer a Dynasmon.

—Siempre podemos recurrir a un plan de emergencia —intervino Katsura—. Si es necesario, puedo Digievolucionar a Keramon en Armagedemon. Un simple golpe bastará para vencer a cualquier enemigo. ¿Qué opinas tú, Amano?

Nene, ensimismada en sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó un poco cuando escuchó su nombre y sintió las miradas que se cernían sobre ella. Balbuceó, confundida, y al punto se sintió un tanto estúpida. Taiki, al darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba un tanto distraída, decidió responder en su lugar.

—Armagedemon será nuestro plan de emergencia en caso de que todo lo demás falle —dijo el general.

—Vámonos ya, entonces —dijo Kiriha, ignorando por completo el hecho de que Nene estuviese mirándolo con un dejo de desaprobación—. Mientras más pronto ataquemos a Dynasmon, más pronto podremos liberar la Zona Shinobi. A no ser, claro, que alguno de nosotros esté pensando en otras cosas.

El comentario poco sutil de Kiriha golpeó a Nene en lo más profundo.

¿De dónde había salido tanta indiferencia, si horas antes él había tomado la iniciativa para demostrar que ciertos sentimientos se habían apoderado de él durante un momento?

—Ustedes adelántense.

Las miradas se cernieron entonces sobre Lelouch, quien en ese momento ya se había alejado lo suficiente del grupo. Nunally, alarmada, intentó seguir a su hermano. Lo tomó de la mano, mirándolo con aire suplicante.

—Hermano, ¿a dónde irás tú? —preguntó Nunally.

—Sí, Lelouch, ¿qué estás haciendo? —secundó Taiki.

Despreocupado, Zero respondió mirando únicamente al general.

—Si voy con ustedes, Taiki, sólo seré una carga. Me quedaré atrás mientras ustedes enfrentan a ese tal Dynasmon.

—No puedes alejarte de nosotros —intervino Nene—. ¿Ya olvidaste que tu nombre aparecía en los expedientes? Si alguno de nuestros enemigos te encuentra aquí…

—Tagiru —continuó Lelouch, ignorando olímpicamente la voz de Nene—, ¿puedes cuidar a Nunally? No quiero arriesgarla llevándola conmigo. A pesar de que ustedes estarán en el campo de batalla, sé que allí estará más segura.

Tagiru miró de soslayo a Nene, quien en ese momento intentaba llamar la atención del chico moreno mediante su intensa mirada. Lelouch, sin embargo, sólo miraba a Tagiru esperando impacientemente una respuesta.

Sin saber qué más podía responder, Tagiru asintió.

—Sí, yo cuidaré a Nunally —dijo el chico con nerviosismo.

—No —dijo la aludida—. Hermano, yo quiero ir contigo.

Lelouch tan sólo le sonrió a su hermana, negó con la cabeza y echó a caminar hacia el lado contrario al que los demás utilizarían para dirigirse a la Torre Oscura. Nene, careciendo la fuerza para ir detrás de él, mordió su labio inferior y agachó la mirada. Su actitud no pasó desapercibida para Yuu, pues el chico de inmediato tomó una decisión.

—Taiki, ustedes vayan a buscar a Dynasmon —dijo el chico rubio, era evidente que estaba por demás ofendido e indignado—. Yo iré a buscar a Lelouch y nos reuniremos con ustedes dentro de un rato, Lo convenceré de volver.

—Bien —asintió Taiki—. Ten mucho cuidado, Yuu.

—Así será —dijo el chico rubio.

—Yuu.

El chico rubio se detuvo en cuanto escuchó la voz de Nene, quien hizo su intervención antes de que Yuu se alejara igualmente. La chica tomó a Yuu por un brazo y lo miró con aire suplicante.

—Yuu, yo iré contigo —dijo ella—. Tengo que ir con Lelouch, tengo que decirle que…

—No, hermana —se negó Yuu—. También yo tengo que decirle un par de cosas a él y sólo podré hacerlo si estamos él y yo solos.

—Pero, Yuu…

—Tranquila —dijo él, envolviendo a su hermana en un fuerte abrazo que le hizo sentir a ella un poco de la calidez que necesitaba para poder mantener el control sobre sí misma—. Todo estará bien. Te lo prometo. —Se separó de ella y le sonrió. Nene fue incapaz de devolver el gesto—. Los demás necesitarán toda la ayuda posible. Ve con ellos y ayúdalos a ganar tiempo mientras Lelouch y yo nos reunimos con ustedes. Te juro que cuidaré de él si las cosas se ponen difíciles.

—Yuu…

—No te preocupes por nosotros —insistió él.

Nene sólo pudo mirar con impotencia las espaldas de Yuu cuando el muchacho comenzó a alejarse. Sintió entonces la mano de Akari que tomaba la suya para indicarle que era hora de partir. Pero cuando Nene miró a la chica pelirroja, cuando se fijó en la cálida sonrisa de Akari, el eco del disparo volvió a escucharse en su mente.

Moverse a través de la Zona Shinobi fue sencillo una vez que comenzaron a acostumbrarse a las terribles condiciones en las que la destrucción había dejado a la Zona. En múltiples ocasiones se toparon con terreno totalmente plano, sin ningún tipo de vegetación que pudiese bloquearles el camino.

La Torre Oscura surgió, imponente, cuando comenzaron a acercarse al sitio que a Nene le causó una molesta sensación en el estómago. Vegetación muerta era lo único que se veía alrededor de la Torre Oscura. Los Datos en ese lugar emanaban con mayor velocidad, quizá afectados por la construcción que allí había sido construida. Como ya era costumbre, ningún tipo de vigilancia se encargaba de resguardar la Torre Oscura.

Receloso, Taiki fue el primero en detenerse.

Los demás permanecieron detrás de él.

—No se muevan —dijo el general y dirigió una veloz mirada a los al rededores.

—La Torre Oscura está desprotegida —respondió Kiriha—. Ataquemos ahora.

Taiki negó con la cabeza.

—Pasamos aquí toda la noche —intervino Mimi—. Recuerden lo que vimos en esos expedientes. Nuestros enemigos saben que nosotros estamos aquí.

—Sí —dijo Taiki—. Eso significa que dentro de esa torre puede estar Dynasmon, esperando a que nosotros entremos para atacarnos por sorpresa. No podemos darle la oportunidad de que eso ocurra.

— ¿Tienes algún plan en mente, Kudou? —preguntó Katsura.

Taiki asintió.

—Necesitaremos a todos los Digimon que puedan pelear desde los aires —dijo el general—. Quienes pelearemos por tierra tendrán que permanecer lejos de la torre. Haremos que Dynasmon salga de su escondrijo, atacando la torre desde arriba. Intentaremos derribarla. Mientras tanto, todos quienes estemos abajo esperaremos a que él salga para poder atacarlo una sola vez uniendo todas nuestras fuerzas.

—Eso no funcionará —dijo Zoe.

Nadie la escuchó.

—Hagámoslo —dijo Kiriha.

—Bien —dijo Taiki—. Kiriha, MailBirdramon y tú atacaran por el lado norte. Katsura e Infermon estarán en el lado oeste. Tagiru y Arresterdramon se quedarán en el lado este. AncientIrismon estará en el lado sur. Por tierra, quiero que OmegaShoutmon se encuentre al frente. JagerDorulumon, Mervamon y Lilimon cuidarán sus espaldas. También necesitaré dos pares de ojos arriba, que puedan estar en contacto con nosotros. Kiriha —dijo mirando a su amigo—, tú liderarás todos los movimientos desde los cielos. Tu deber, además, será proteger a Katsura e Infermon. Nene —añadió mirando a la chica—, Sparrowmon y tú se encargarán de cuidar las espaldas de Arresterdramon y AncientIrismon.

Nene nuevamente sobresaltada, miró al chico con la misma expresión de extrema confusión de alguien que había perdido el hilo de las instrucciones. Miró de soslayo a Kiriha, quien se limitó a negar con la cabeza para luego recargar a MailBirdramon y alejarse en los aires. En completo silencio. Nene agachó el rostro durante una breve fracción de segundo, enjugó sus lágrimas en silencio y miró de vuelta a Taiki, diciendo con un hilo de voz:

—Lo lamento. ¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

—Olvídalo —dijo Taiki tras haber reconsiderado el plan—. Tú te quedarás con nosotros en tierra firme. Katsura —continuó el chico mirando a la aludida—, cambio de planes. Tú protegerás a AncientIrismon. Ve arriba y dile a Kiriha que él tendrá que cuidar las espaldas de Arresterdramon.

—De acuerdo —asintió Katsura.

Antes de que la chica pudiese encontrar algún sitio donde Kira pudiese descansar, Nene hizo su intervención.

—No —dijo decidida—. Yo puedo encargarme de eso. Tomaré el lugar de Tagiru, con la condición de que él permanezca en tierra firme para cuidar de Nunally.

—Mientras no puedas concentrarte, no puedo permitir que estés en la batalla —dijo el general con una firmeza poco usual en él.

Nene, sin embargo, insistió.

—Taiki, te prometo que me mantendré concentrada en la misión.

—No —volvió a negarse Taiki—. Creo que tú sólo podrás concentrarte cuando Yuu y Lelouch hayan vuelto, así que no puedo permitir que te arriesgues. Mientras ellos no estén con nosotros, tú te quedarás con Kira y Nunally. Katsura y Kiriha serán mis dos pares de ojos en los aires.

—Yo puedo hacerlo —insistió Nene con una firmeza aún mayor—. Créeme.

—Taiki —intervino Akari, tomando la mano del chico para llamar su atención—, algo está sucediendo arriba.

Sobresaltado, el general miró hacia los cielos y se dio cuenta de lo que Akari estaba intentando mostrarle.

MailBirdramon había desaparecido.

—Nene, sube a buscar a Kiriha —ordenó el chico.

Ella asintió. Subió al lomo de Sparrowmon y se elevó en los aires a toda velocidad. En el punto más alto de la Torre Oscura no había absolutamente ninguna señal de Kiriha o MailBirdramon. Nene intentó bajar a tierra firme para informarlo, de no haber sido por aquella mole de metal que cayó del cielo y fue a impactarse contra el suelo. Sparrowmon tuvo que apartarse de golpe para evitar ser derribado igualmente. Bajo órdenes de Nene, Sparrowmon bajó de nuevo a tierra firme. El grupo ya se había apiñado alrededor de MailBirdramon, que así sin más había quedado fuera de combate. Nene saltó del lomo de Sparrowmon para ayudar a que Kiriha saliera de debajo del cuerpo de MailBirdramon. Él, sin embargo, rechazó la ayuda de la chica y sólo tomó la mano de Taiki. Para Nene fue más que evidente que el chico rubio se había alejado de ella no con toda la intención de mantenerla apartada. Akari colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza de Kiriha para intentar examinar aquella herida sangrante al mismo tiempo que Taiki exigía alguna respuesta. Y esa respuesta llegó en la forma de un haz de luz que se enroscó alrededor del tobillo de Akari, tirando de ella para lanzarla con fuerza hacia el tronco de un árbol que estalló en datos en cuanto sintió la fuerza del impacto.

— ¡Akari!

OmegaShoutmon entró en la contienda al escuchar el grito de su general. Siguió el resplandor que aún quedaba como rastro del haz de luz para encontrarse con quien había atacado. Un ángel que utilizaba un sombrero y una bufanda de color rojo, en cuyas manos había un báculo que hizo colisión contra el cetro de Shoutmon. El Digimon King fue vencido por a fuerza del ángel que logró deshacerse del cetro para luego golpearlo con fuerza en la cabeza. Inconsciente, Shoutmon se impactó contra el suelo.

— ¡Nene, tenemos que detener a ese Digimon! —exclamó Sparrowmon.

La chica asintió y subió nuevamente al lomo de su Digimon, no sin antes dirigirle una fugaz mirada a Kiriha que en ese momento parecía estar haciendo todo lo posible para darle a la espalda a la chica.

 _—_ _Nene, ahora no es momento de obedecer a tu moral. De tu amiga nos encargaremos después, lo importante ahora es que Cornelia sepa que vamos a estar de su lado._

— ¡Cuidado, Nene!

Sobresaltada, Nene salió de sus pensamientos justo a tiempo para presenciar la forma en la que el báculo del ángel pasó a pocos milímetros del rostro de Sparrowmon. El _Random Lasser_ sirvió para que ambos pudieran retroceder, teniendo así una perfecta primera visión del ángel que, sólo en ese momento, demostró estar siendo controlado por un Digimon de aspecto intimidante. Katsura, sobre el lomo de Infermon, entró al campo de batalla.

 _—_ _¡Ve por tu máscara, yo me encargo de esto!_

— ¡Amano!

Sparrowmon fue impactado por el golpe del báculo del ángel durante un breve momento de distracción por parte de Infermon. Katsura llamaba a Nene con impaciencia, quien de nuevo había perdido el hilo de la situación.

— ¿Qué…?

— ¡Ve abajo y cuida a los demás! —repitió Katsura—. ¡Yo me encargaré de esto!

Infermon remató las palabras de su compañera humana disparando una telaraña explosiva en contra del grillete que D'Arcmon llevaba al cuello. El ángel esbozaba una expresión suplicante en su rostro y hacía todo lo posible con tal de darle acceso libre a Infermon para liberarla de sus ataduras. Dynasmon sólo reía con malicia y tiraba de la cadena para causar que todas las técnicas de Infermon se impactaran contra el cuerpo de D'Arcmon.

Nene tuvo que aferrarse con más fuerza al cuerpo de Sparrowmon cuando éste giró en los aires intentando esquivar un rayo de energía de color azul que Dynasmon había disparado desde una de sus manos. La chica sacudió un poco su cabeza para aclarar sus pensamientos, fijándose sólo en el hecho de que D'Arcmon luchaba desesperadamente para poder liberarse de las cadenas. Un breve momento de calma llegó cuando AncientIrismon hizo su aparición, golpeando a Dynasmon con su espada. Infermon, Sparrowmon y AncientIrismon se situaron en hilera frente a Dynasmon y D'Arcmon. La desesperación del ángel era tal que parecía temer por su propia vida en ese momento. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una capa de lágrimas que hacían juego con la angustia que se reflejaba en los ojos de Katsura en Infermon.

—Este es el plan —dijo Katsura en voz baja—. AncientIrismon, tú te encargarás de distraer a Dynasmon.

—Sí —dijo la aludida.

—Nene —continuó Katsura—, tú y yo rescataremos a D'Arcmon.

El plan dio inicio con un colorido rayo de energía que se disparó desde la espada de AncientIrismon. Infermon y Sparrowmon unieron sus técnicas especiales para intentar seccionar la cadena. Nene se aferró con fuerza a su Digimon cuando éste dio un giro completo en los aires, a causa de un rayo de energía que Dynasmon disparó para sacar a ambas chicas del camino.

— ¡Sparrowmon, dispara al grillete de D'Arcmon!

El disparo del Digimon de Nene, gracias a la forma en la que Dynasmon tiraba de la cadena, causó que el _lasser_ se impactara contra el estómago de D'Arcmon. El ángel soltó un terrible grito que logró taladrar en los tímpanos de Nene. Un par de datos se desprendieron de la herida.

— ¡D'Arcmon!

 _—_ _¡Rivalz…! ¡Rivalz! ¡Di algo! ¡Respóndeme!_

El calor abrazador rodeó el cuerpo de Nene cuando el rayo de energía de Dynasmon logró impactarlos. La chica cayó al suelo pocos segundos antes de que Zoe, con su cuerpo siendo rodeado por el DigiCode, se uniera a ella. Sparrowmon volvió a la contienda inmediatamente, sin darle a Nene la oportunidad de bajar de su lomo. Ella sólo pudo aferrarse con fuerza, nuevamente. D'Arcmon pronto pasó a ser un arma más de Dynasmon. La cadena que la mantenía sujeta actuaba de la misma manera que el mango de un látigo.

— ¡Chicas!

Arresterdramon y Tagiru habían entrado a la contienda. Nene sintió un poco de alivio cuando el _Prism Garret_ consiguió quebrar por completo la de cadena. D'Arcmon cayó al suelo e Infermon, intentando proteger al ángel, sujetó a Dynasmon por la cintura con sus garras extensibles. Tagiru entonces esbozó una gran sonrisa triunfal.

— ¡Demostrémosle nuestro poder a este sujeto, Arresterdramon!

— ¡A la orden, Tagiru!

 _—_ _¡Demuéstrales el verdadero poder de los Caballeros Negros!_

 _—_ _¡Sí, señor!_

Cuando Nene recuperó nuevamente la consciencia, el _Prism Garret_ de Arresterdramon ya había sido bloqueado por Dynasmon. Un rayo de energía de color rojo impactó de lleno a Infermon, derribando también a Katsura. Infermon se desplomó en el suelo, justo encima de Dorulumon. Arresterdramon intentó embestir a Dynasmon, aunque sólo consiguió darle al Digimon maligno la oportunidad de sujetarlo por la cabeza. Arresterdramon se liberó al instante y asestó un golpe con su cola, aturdiendo a Dynasmon el tiempo suficiente para que Lilimon, con Cheepmon sobre su cabeza, llegaran también para enfrentar al enemigo. Mervamon saltó desde el suelo para posarse sobre el lomo de Arresterdramon. Ellos, además de Cutemon, eran los últimos miembros del equipo que quedaban en pie.

Lilimon disparó una ráfaga de espinas que brotaron de su cuerpo, mismas que tan sólo rebotaron sobre el cuerpo de Dynasmon antes de caer al suelo. Él disparó una onda de energía de color azul desde su cuerpo. Mervamon bloqueó el ataque con la _Olympia_ y Cheepmon utilizó su _Canto Sónico_ para debilitar a Dynasmon. El enemigo tan sólo golpeó al emplumado y diminuto Digimon para sacarlo del camino. Lilimon, indignada, intentó sujetar a Dynasmon con sus lianas. Él tomó aquellas mismas lianas y tiró de ellas, dominando así a Lilimon. Un simple golpe en la nuca logró derribarla, haciendo que ella perdiera todas sus Digievoluciones hasta llegar a ser un simple Tanemon que Mimi tuvo que recoger en sus brazos de entre un montón de rocas y escombros. Nene endureció su expresión y se preparó para idear un plan velozmente mientras Sparrowmon disparaba sus rayos _lasser_ sin parar.

 _—_ _Creo que no volveré a sentirme cómoda estando a tu lado si no lo resolvemos pronto. Lo nuestro…_

 _—_ _¿Lo nuestro? ¿De qué…?_

 _—_ _¿Crees que podías besarme y tratarme de esa manera sin que me diera cuenta de que te gusto tanto como tú a mí?_

El sonido del impacto de uno de los rayos de energía de Dynasmon contra la cola de Arresterdramon logró sacar a Nene de su confusa nube de pensamientos. Tagiru, mirando a la chica con desaprobación, exclamó enfurecido:

— ¡Nene, será mejor que te vayas! ¡No puedes pelear así!

—No… Yo no…

 _—_ _¿Porqué no usas tu Geass en mi si tanto quieres que me vaya?_

 _—_ _Mi Geass no tiene efecto en ti. Y aunque así fuera, no quiero usarlo contigo._

 _—_ _Pero lo intentaste. Creí que… Creí que era importante para ti…_

La potente onda expansiva, causada por el impacto de los rayos de energía que derrotaron a Arresterdramon, consiguió derribar también a Nene y Sparrowmon. Al caer al suelo, Tagiru fue el primero en incorporarse. Gumdramon sólo dejaba salir leves gemidos de dolor pues de su cuerpo emanaban algunas pequeñas columnas de humo. El brazo derecho de Tagiru había quedado totalmente inservible. La fractura era sumamente dolorosa y la sangre brotaba sin parar. Nene sólo pudo levantarse en cuanto sintió las manos de Akari sobre sus hombros. Al mirar a su amiga, descubrió que la nariz de Akari sangraba.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Akari angustiada.

Nene asintió con torpeza.

Sparrowmon consiguió ponerse en pie luego de un par de intentos. Sacudió su cabeza para librarse del polvo que lo cubría y se acercó lentamente a Nene para asegurarse de que ella estaba en perfectas condiciones. Mervamon hizo otro tanto.

— ¡Nene!

La chica apenas pudo girarse para mirar a Taiki en cuanto escuchar su voz. Él miraba a la chica con ira y desaprobación. Dos cosas nada usuales en él. Los reclamos no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡Maldita sea, Nene! ¡Te dije que debías quedarte en tierra firme si no podías concentrarte en la batalla! ¡Arriesgaste tu vida y las vidas de los demás al decidir estar arriba! ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?

—Taiki, yo… Yo no…

—Taiki —intervino Mimi acalorada—, ella no ha sido la culpable. Y nosotros no podemos resolver esto de esta manera. Nuestros Digimon han perdido sus energías y Dynasmon sigue sobre. nosotros. Necesitamos un plan antes de que sea demasiado tarde, antes de que tengamos que despedirnos de otro de nuestros amigos.

—Tenemos… Tenemos que levantarnos… —dijo Tagiru trabajosamente.

Nunally trabajaba arduamente en intentar hacer un vendaje para el brazo herido del enérgico muchacho. No podía remediar la fractura de ninguna manera, pero el sangrado sin duda podía ser atendido.

—Cualquier plan que puedan hacer será inútil —intervino D'Arcmon con la desesperación brotando de cada una de sus palabras—. Tienen que escapar. ¡Ahora!

—Taiki-kyu —dijo Cutemon—, yo puedo curar las heridas de los demás-kyu. Ustedes pueden distraer a Dynasmon mientras yo lo hago-kyu.

—De acuerdo —accedió el chico—. Hazlo, Cutemon. Contamos contigo.

— ¡Sí-kyu!

Akari miró, con angustia e impotencia, cómo Cutemon se encargaba de sanar los cuerpos de todos sus compañeros heridos. Taiki colocó una mano sobre el hombro derecho de la chica para comunicarle sin palabras que Cutemon no correría ningún peligro.

Por supuesto que era arriesgado que él se encargara de ayudar a los demás. Pero mientras Akari creyese lo contrario, todo estaría en orden.

—Sparrowmon —dijo Kiriha—, ¿crees poder distraer a Dynasmon?

—Puedo intentarlo —asintió el aludido.

—Chicos…

Todo se detuvo cuando Kira, tambaleándose, se acercó al grupo. Nunally corrió hacia ella para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio. Kira parecía perder el aliento con cada paso que daba. Quizá todo ese trajín no era la mejor manera para poder recuperarse, pero su espíritu le lucha le impedía permanecer lejos de la batalla.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kira? —urgió Taiki.

Kira, esbozando una mueca de dolor, levantó una mano y señaló algo al frente con el dedo índice.

—Dy-Dynasmon… Dynasmon viene hacia aquí…

Era cierto.

El imponente Digimon, cruzándose de brazos, levitaba lentamente hacia el grupo.

Y no estaba solo.

Las expresiones de Taiki, Kiriha y Akari se transformaron gracias a la vieja ira que de pronto despertó dentro de ellos. Nene sólo retrocedió un par de pasos cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el siniestro Digimon que caminaba justo a un lado de Dynasmon. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y su corazón se aceleró de golpe, pues de alguna forma supo que DarkKnightmon estaba mirándola exclusivamente a ella.

—Ha sido un maravilloso calentamiento —se burló Dynasmon con su voz aterradora grave—, pero lamento decirles que no jugaremos más tiempo con ustedes. Es hora de que luchemos en serio…

—Katsura, Dynasmon conoce el lugar donde mantienen prisionera a Natsumi —dijo D'Arcmon en susurros mientras duraba el monólogo de Dynasmon—. Tienes que ayudarme a obtener esa información antes de derrotarlo. Es mi única oportunidad para encontrar a Natsumi.

— ¿Qué? —Susurró Katsura impactada—. ¿Natsumi aún está con vida?

D'Arcmon se limitó a asentir.

—Vaya, vaya… Parece ser que he logrado aburrirlos —dijo Dynasmon para llamar la atención de Katsura y D'Arcmon—. Comencemos, entonces.

Nadie vio llegar el ataque.

De las ramas superiores de los árboles surgieron las enredaderas de color oscuro, cubiertas de espinas, que se enroscaron alrededor de los cuellos, de los brazos, de cualquier parte del cuerpo que pudieran utilizar para mantener sujetos a todos los humanos que conformaban el grupo. Al mirar en aquellas direcciones, Nene descubrió que la razón del ataque se debía a la presencia de algunos Cherrymon que los rodeaban. Cientos de raíces brotaron también del suelo para sujetar a los Digimon. Mervamon fue la única capaz de liberarse, así como Sparrowmon. Nunally, desesperada, intentaba liberarse por temor a morir estrangulada. Tagiru exclamaba a voz en cuello el nombre de la pequeña y forcejeaba a su vez para poder ayudar a la pobre chica. Cutemon se escabulló debajo de las raíces para poder escapar. Se ocultó detrás de Nene, quien había sido la única que permaneció con ambos pies en tierra firme.

Dynasmon y DarkKnightmon rieron con frialdad.

— ¡Libérenlos! —exclamó Nene enfurecida.

—Las vidas de esos trozos de inmundicia dependen únicamente de ti en este momento, Nene —respondió DarkKnightmon—. La única manera en la que podrás salvarlos será si consigues vencernos

—Será pan comido —respondió la altanera Mervamon adoptando su posición de pelea—. Nene, nosotros podemos patear el trasero se ese cretino.

—Sí —secundó Sparrowmon—. Nuestros amigos dependen de nosotros.

Insegura, Nene asintió. Por un breve instante deseó estar sentada detrás de los controles de un Knightmare. Sólo de esa forma podría sentirse totalmente lista para enfrentar cualquier cosa.

—Bien —dijo la chica con voz trémula.

Nene sólo pudo dar un paso al frente para enfrentar a DarkKnightmon. Su sangre se heló y tuvo que detenerse cuando aquella figura surgió desde detrás de sus dos enemigos. Todos detuvieron sus forcejeos contra las enredaderas, pues creyeron estar viendo un espejismo causado por la impotencia y la desesperación.

Nene creyó que finalmente había enloquecido.

Allí, frente a sus ojos, se encontraba ella misma.

El _dopplegänger_ iba acompañado por una copia de JetMervamon cuyo cuerpo estaba conformado por colores pertenecientes a la escala de grises.

Nene, la verdadera, aferró con fuerza el Xros Loader.

Tal parecía que había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a su parte más oscura.

Lelouch encontró una gran paz al estar sentado a orillas del pequeño río que se formaba gracias al agua de una de las cascadas de la Zona Shinobi. Al estar a solas, por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo pasado en ese mundo tan extraño, podía decir que se sentía tranquilo.

Se sentía sólo un poco hambriento y sediento.

Había tomado asiento sobre un tronco hueco.

Estar en un lugar tan pacifico le ayudó a aclarar su mente. No fue necesario detenerse a pensar demasiado para darse cuenta de que todo en su relación con Nene iba de mal en peor. Suspiró con tristeza cuando en su mente apareció, nuevamente, la imagen de los labios de Nene uniéndose con los de Kiriha. Lelouch aún recordaba bien que Nene en persona le había hablado de su amorío con Kiriha. Por supuesto, el chico rubio que la había besado no era el mismo que él había conocido. Y aún así, Lelouch lo consideraba como un rival potencial.

 _¿Será que Nene ha revivido su amor por él por haberlo encontrado aquí...?_

Se reprimió mentalmente por haberlo pensado.

¿A dónde se había ido su fortaleza? ¿En qué momento se había entregado tanto a sus sentimientos por ella, que se dejaba manipular por semejantes emociones traicioneras?

 _El amor te hace débil… El amor es el peor de los enemigos… Pero… Pero Nene es mi mayor fortaleza y no estoy dispuesto a perderla… ¿Qué puedo hacer…?_

—Oye.

Zero le dirigió una mirada de auténtico desprecio al chico que de pronto surgió de entre el follaje. Jamás podría acostumbrarse a la presencia de Yuu Amano. Especialmente cuando Yuu le devolvía aquella mirada de desaprobación. Damemon, angustiado, miraba a los dos chicos alternativamente. Era fácil predecir que el conflicto estallaría pronto.

— ¿Acaso no tendrías que estar con los demás? —Inquirió Zero—. ¿O es que acaso no es tu turno de participar en el juego?

—Eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo —respondió Yuu con firmeza, totalmente indispuesto a permitir que sus fantasmas siguiesen persiguiéndolo—. Y no he venido a escucharte decir nada en contra de mi pasado. Tenemos que hablar acerca de mi hermana.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Creíste que no notaría que le has destrozado el corazón?

La imagen del beso de la discordia apareció de nuevo en la mente de Lelouch.

 _¿Así que es mi culpa?_

—Vete —ordenó Zero.

—No puedo hacerlo. Le prometí a mi hermana que cuidaría de ti.

 _Así que ella piensa que, además de no ser capaz de ayudarle, necesito una niñera…_

—Ella no es tu hermana.

—Lo es. Y lo seguirá siendo mientras ambos llevemos el mismo apellido. Nene es mi hermana mayor. Es mi deber protegerla de patanes como tú

—Nene es mi novia. Es mi deber protegerla de asesinos como tú.

Yuu frunció el entrecejo.

No podía seguir conteniéndose.

—Yo no fui quien asesinó a Damemon.

—Pero murió por culpa tuya.

—Como si Tagiru no nos hubiera dicho ya qué clase de asesino eres tú. Yo estaba siendo manipulado. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

Zero se limitó a mirar fijamente al chico rubio, con esa frialdad abrazadora e impenetrable. Yuu, al darse cuenta de que todo estaba dirigiéndose hacia un punto sin retorno, se tomó un minuto para recuperar la compostura.

—Yuu, él tiene razón-dame —intervino Damemon—. No debemos estar aquí-dame. Los demás nos necesitan-dame.

—Espera un momento, Damemon —respondió Yuu y miró a Lelouch con impaciencia, diciendo—: Tengo que cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi hermana. Le dije que vendría a buscarte y que cuidaría de ti. ¿Quieres, al menos, venir conmigo? Sé que tú y yo nunca podremos llevarnos bien, pero al menos…

—Mi madre.

—… podríamos hacer un esfuerzo por… ¿Qué has dicho?

Zero no retiró su intensa mirada en ningún momento.

 _¿Qué más da? De cualquier forma, hace tiempo renuncié a mi anonimato…_

—Mi madre —repitió—. Lo hice por mi madre.

Fue difícil para Nene concentrarse en el enfrentamiento, pues a cada movimiento que hacía se arriesgaba a perderse en sus propios pensamientos nostálgicos. Luchaba contra sí misma para ayudar a JetMervamon y así poder alertarle en caso de que el enemigo, aquel Digimon de colores oscuros que imitaba todos los movimientos del Digimon de Nene, quisiera atacar por sorpresa. Sin embargo, cada pocos segundos su mente la obligaba a recordar la voz de Lelouch.

No estaba en condiciones de luchar.

Todos se habían dado cuenta de ello, y ella recién comenzaba a aceptarlo.

Dynasmon y DarkKnightmon rieron al unísono, con la misma crueldad que sólo podría asociarse con el mismísimo demonio, cuando vieron a JetMervamon ser derribada por el Digimon de colores oscuros. Nene retrocedió un par de pasos, sintiendo que el temor comenzaba a arraigarse dentro de ella. ¿De dónde había salido tanta inseguridad? ¿Acaso no había sido ella misma quien, sin temor alguno, piloteó por primera vez un Knightmare por propia iniciativa?

El _dopplegänger_ rió por lo bajo.

—Será mejor que no pienses que puedes librarte de esta recordando esos tiempos —le espetó aquella Nene que tenía los ojos opacos—. No estás más en ese mundo. ¿O será que ya olvidaste cómo resolvemos los Digimon Hunters nuestros problemas?

— _Ya no soy más una Digimon Hunter. Ahora soy parte de los Caballeros Negros._

Nene volvió en sí cuando escuchó el sonido que la _Olympia_ de Mervamon emitió al impactarse con la _Olympia_ del Digimon enemigo. Intentó idear velozmente una estrategia, aunque lo único que pudo conseguir fue escuchar, de nuevo, la voz de Zero en su mente. La risa del _dopplegänger_ taladró en sus tímpanos, dándole cierto siniestro énfasis al momento en el que JetMervamon recibió un puñetazo en la mandíbula que causó su caída. Una nube de polvo se levantó cuando JetMervamon se impactó contra el suelo. La dopplegänger dio sólo un par de pasos al frente y levantó el Darkness Loader que llevaba en ambas manos, diciendo:

—Cierto, lo había olvidado. Tú misma renunciaste a ser parte de nuestro mundo.

Del Darkness Loader brotaron cinco resplandores de oscuro tono de color púrpura que se dirigieron de inmediato hacia Nene. Ella intentó alejarse para evitar ser atrapada, pero no pudo seguir avanzando cuando los dos primeros haces de luz la tomaron por los tobillos causándole un ardor similar al de una quemadura de segundo grado. Los siguientes dos haces de luz se enroscaron alrededor de sus muñecas. El último la tomó por el cuello. Contra su voluntad, Nene se levantó en los aires. Sus forcejeos eran inútiles, así como los desesperos intentos de JetMervamon por liberarla. Cada vez que alguna técnica de Mervamon se impactaba contra las ataduras, Nene era atacada por una potente descarga eléctrica que le hacía sentir un terrible dolor en lo más profundo.

DarkKnightmon rió de nuevo.

— ¡JetMervamon, tú encárgate de vencer a ese Digimon! —exclamó Nene luego de haberse recuperado del efecto de la quinta descarga eléctrica—. ¡Yo estaré bien!

— ¿Estarás bien? —se burló el _dopplegänger_ —. ¿Cómo pretendes sobrevivir a esto si no hay nadie que esté dispuesto a ayudarte? Estás sola, Nene Amano. Siempre has estado sola. Y tu espíritu es tan débil que no podrás sobrevivir. Por esa razón fue que DarkKnightmon pudo manipularte, ¿lo olvidas? En menos de lo que te imaginas, yo terminaré con lo que él debió haber hecho desde un principio. Ese _poder_ que tienes en el ojo no te servirá de nada aquí. No eres bienvenida en nuestro mundo, ¡tú no perteneces aquí!

Los haces de luz se movieron con violencia para conseguir estrellar a Nene contra el suelo. Ella sintió que un poco de sangre brotaba de sus labios cuando se levantó de nuevo en los aires. Por el rabillo del ojo sólo pudo ver que Mervamon la miraba con angustia. Con terror.

 _Incluso JetMervamon sabe que lo que ella está diciendo es verdad… No puedo hacer esto…_

Ignorando las órdenes de Nene, JetMervamon atacó de nuevo los haces de luz. No podía simplemente quedarse mirando mientras su amiga humana estaba siendo masacrada de una forma tan vil. Retrocedió, sin embargo, cuando vio a Nene retorcerse a causa de las descargas eléctricas. Gracias a sus buenos reflejos, pudo bloquear la lanza de DarkKnightmon con un golpe de la _Olympia_. El siniestro Digimon se había decidido a participar en la contienda. El _Heartbreak Shot_ de JetMervamon hizo colisión contra el rayo de energía oscura que se desprendió de la lanza de DarkKnightmon, causando que la onda expansiva comenzara a hacer su trabajo para desprender los últimos Datos del follaje. Desesperada, JetMervamon permaneció quieta. ¿Podía seguir luchando a pesar de saber que eso termnaría de destruir la Zona Shinobi? Quizá si no se hubiese detenido a considerarlo, habría visto llegar el ataque de DarkKnightmon. Un golpe con el hacha del siniestro Digimon logró derribar a Mervamon nuevamente. Al incorporarse, ella demostró que una parte de su _armadura_ , producto de la DigiXros con Sparrowmon, se había roto.

—Parece que tu amiga está quedándose sin energías gracias a ti —espetó el _dopplegänger_ con crueldad cuando se dio cuenta de la impotencia que se reflejaba en los ojos de Nene—. Pero es lo que tú sabes hacer mejor que nadie, Nene Amano. Traicionar a quienes más te valoran y dejarlos morir solos. Déjame adivinar… ¿No defenderás a JetMervamon sólo porque ese muchacho te lo ordenó? Es a él a quien le eres leal ahora, ¿no es cierto? ¿O es que no fuiste tú misma quien dijo que tú te encargarías de eliminar a quien se atreviera a hacerle daño a ese sujeto?

— _No estoy con él contra mi voluntad. Y se las verán conmigo si se les ocurre hacer algo en contra de él._

Era como si el _dopplegänger_ fuese capaz de leer los pensamientos de la pobre chica que en ese momento se sentía al borde de un colapso. ¿Cómo podría vencer a una enemiga tan poderosa que parecía saber dónde asestar sus golpes?

Haciendo un descomunal esfuerzo, Nene respondió trabajosamente.

—Todo lo que… Todo lo que hice fue por amor…

—Y apuesto a que él te lo pagó bastante bien —continuó burlándose su implacable rival—. ¿Es necesario que te recuerde que él estaba dispuesto a matarte? ¿Y es así como tú decidiste reaccionar? ¿Enamorándote de alguien que solamente está usándote para aprovecharse de tu poder?

 _—_ _¡Si te atreves a acercarte, Kururugi, asesinaré a esta jovencita!_

Nene cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando encontrar una respuesta inteligente que pudiese vencer a los venenosos comentarios de su enemiga. Sabía bien que Lelouch no le habría hecho daño, pues en un primer instante sí que había deseado poseer el poder del Xros Loader. Sin embargo, todo había cambiado con el tiempo. Todo entre ellos había mejorado. Y ella no era uno de los peones del hombre enmascarado.

Era su mano derecha.

Su mejor aliada.

Su cómplice.

Nada de lo que el _dopplegänger_ pudiese decir cambiaría el hecho de que Lelouch, de que Zero, la había elegido a ella. Incluso por encima de CC.

—Apuesto a que Shirley Fenette o Kallen Kozuki habrían sido una mucho mejor opción que tú —le espetó su rival con crueldad—. Date cuenta de que él le tenía verdadero aprecio a ellas dos. Mientras tanto, lo único que tú le causaste fue lástima. _Pobre chica enamorada_ , debió haber pensado él. _Está tan entusiasmada con la idea de que yo le corresponda, que quizá me dé lo que quiero de ella si sigo su juego por un momento_. ¿No te das cuenta de eso, Amano? Si realmente le importaste a él, ¿quisieras explicarme la razón por la que él besó tan gustosamente a Shirley Fenette? ¿O quizá quisieras decirme por qué decidió mantener a Kallen Kozuki en su puesto como _líder del escuadrón de Zero_? ¿Es ese el interés que tu novio tiene por ti? Debe ser muy poco, entonces. ¿Debo recordarte que él estuvo enamorado de Shirley Fenette? ¿Qué te asegura que no lo está aún? ¿Qué te asegura que no preferiría estar en compañía de Kallen Kozuki?

 _—_ _¿En qué piensas?_

 _—_ _Pensaba en Britannia._

 _—_ _¿En Britannia?_

 _—_ _En que extraño un poco a Shirley. También extraño a Kallen. Ella era una gran compañera. Muy fuerte. Recordaba cuando la vi por primera vez, el mismo día que me encontré con CC._

La desesperación se apoderó de Nene.

El _dopplegänger_ supo, por la manera en la que las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Nene, que había dado justamente en la fibra más dolorosa y sensible. Todo era cuestión de seguir presionando ese punto.

Nene sucumbiría tarde o temprano.

Lelouch jamás creyó que algún día se encontraría en esa posición. Sentado con Yuu Amano en un tronco hueco, en un sitio recóndito del Mundo Digital, y hablando de su pasado sin reparo alguno. Yuu, a pesar de no haber convivido con él durante mucho tiempo antes de ese momento, podía sentir que el chico moreno era totalmente honesto a la hora de relatar su historia. Al punto se sintió culpable, así como Damemon se dejó embargar por ese sentimiento. Lelouch era totalmente distinto a lo que Yuu se hubiera imaginado.

De manera un poco superficial, pero muy exacta, Lelouch le relató a Yuu toda aquella historia acerca de la reina Marianne y su misterioso asesinato. Yuu no hizo muchas preguntas al respecto cuando Lelouch comenzó a hablar del sacro imperio de Britannia. Después de todo, Tagiru ya los había puesto al tanto de esa parte de la historia. Saber que Lelouch había liderado una rebelión en otro tiempo fue un tanto predecible, pues algo en su aspecto general podía señalarlo como eso mismo. Y al enterarse de que Lelouch había traicionado sus propios orígenes con tal de luchar por sus creencias… No era precisamente el tipo de héroe que hubiese querido para su hermana mayor, pero era bastante admirable todo lo que había hecho. Quizá lo único que logró incomodar un poco a Yuu fue la anécdota acerca del asesinato de Clovis La Britannia. Pero el hecho de que su hermana comenzara a hacerse presente en el relato logró hacer que la impresión de Yuu cambiase de nuevo.

—CC, mi cómplice, dijo que había una señal extraña en el radar. Alguien que no formaba parte de mi equipo, de los Caballeros Negros…

Yuu se removió un tanto incómodo en su asiento cuando Lelouch explicó, quizá con lujo de detalles, la forma tan sádica en la que hizo retroceder al piloto del Lancelot. Nadie podía culpar al chico rubio. A ninguna persona le habría gustado escuchar que un sujeto enmascarado había apuntado el cañón de un arma hacia una chica inocente. Especialmente cuando se tenían ciertos lazos de sangre con la víctima. Lelouch no tuvo ningún reparo a la hora de confesar que en un principio sí que había intentado apoderarse del Xros Loader de Nene… Así como no tuvo ningún reparo en confesar cómo era que todo había cambiado entre ellos.

—Intenté mantener a Nene lejos del peligro, pero ella insistió. Y cuando la vi encargarse de vencer al Lancelot… Ella me demostró una gran lealtad. Mucho valor… Y la manera en la que ella me miraba me hacía sentirme totalmente desarmado. Era como si ella pudiese ver dentro de mí, aunque yo intentara mantenerla lejos… La convertí en mi cómplice. No quería mantenerla lejos de mí. Me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella cuando supe que no quería hacerle daño. De tantas decisiones difíciles que sabía que tendría que tomar tarde o temprano, elegí siempre cuidar de ella y nunca lastimarla de ninguna manera. Ella se convirtió en una persona muy importante para mí. Una persona en la que podía depositar mi entera confianza. Como Lelouch y como Zero.

Fue así como el chico moreno finalizó su relato.

Yuu, aprovechando el silencio que repentinamente se apoderó de ambos, dejó salir un suspiro antes de hacer su primer comentario.

—Eres alguien totalmente diferente a lo que yo pensé de ti —dijo—. Pero, no lo entiendo. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no quieres estar con los demás?

—Estar cerca de Nene en circunstancias como estas le impediría luchar con todo su potencial.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Crees en verdad que ella no puede pelear si tú estás cerca?

—Su prioridad es protegerme. A mí y a mi hermana.

—Pero…

—Yo no pertenezco a este mundo absurdo, Amano. Mi hermana y yo sólo estamos aquí por haber estado en el lugar y en el momento equivocados. No hay nada que podamos hacer para remediarlo.

Yuu separó los labios para responder, aunque sus palabras no pudieron terminar de salir de su boca. El potente sonido de una explosión llamó la atención de ambos, así como lo hizo aquella columna de humo que ascendía al cielo sin parar.

Entonces, el eco de un grito llegó a los oídos de ambos muchachos. Un sonido que se propagó en toda la Zona Shinobi y que logró helar la sangre de Lelouch y Yuu. Un grito de verdadera agonía, de ese dolor que precedía a la muerte.

—Nene…

Lelouch se levantó de inmediato de su asiento y avanzó un par de pasos en la dirección desde donde el sonido había salido. Sin embargo, se detuvo al instante. La imagen del beso de Kiriha y su amada lo torturó de nuevo. La expresión de Zero luchó contra sus propios impulsos de salir corriendo para rescatarla. Por un lado, quería tenerla entre sus brazos. Por el otro, quería evitar llegar con la intención de ayudar sólo para darse cuenta de que en realidad su presencia no era necesaria.

Su propio sentimiento de impotencia le hizo enfurecer.

¿Qué hacer?

¿Debía ir?

¿Debía quedarse atrás?

Nene estaba en peligro, eso era seguro. Pero, ¿acaso Kiriha no podría encargarse de rescatarla?

 _—_ _¡No digas nada, Lamperouge! ¡¿Y dónde estabas cuando caí de Sparrowmon?! ¡¿Por qué no me atrapaste?! ¡¿Creíste que no me importaría caer en los brazos de Suzaku Kururugi, a sabiendas de que tú estabas besuqueándote con Shirley Fenette?!_

—Tengo que llevarte conmigo, aunque te decidas a no participar en la batalla —insistió Yuu acalorado—. Se lo prometí a mi hermana. Debo estar allí con mis amigos y…

Para su sorpresa, Lelouch sólo lo miró con firmeza y anunció:

—Iré. Yo también tengo que luchar.

Yuu sonrió y ambos chicos echaron a correr, causando que Damemon entrara en una pequeña crisis al no poder seguirles el paso.

El tiempo apremiaba, era necesario ir a toda velocidad.

 _No volveré a equivocarme_ , decidió Lelouch mientras seguía los pasos del chico rubio. _Sé que no podré hacer mucho, pero no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados esperando a que Aonuma haga lo que yo mismo puedo intentar… Nene me necesita, y esta vez no estoy dispuesto a fallarle. ¡No voy a perderla!_

Nene sintió que todos sus huesos se quebraban cuando los oscuros haces de luz la hicieron impactarse de nuevo contra el suelo. Apenas pudo darse cuenta de cuán grande era el cráter que se había formado tras todos los impactos. Lo único de lo que se dio cuenta fue del abundante sangrado que brotaba del lado izquierdo de su cabeza, así como de los hilillos del espeso líquido rojo que brotaban de las comisuras de sus labios. Su visión, un tanto nublada, no le permitió ver con claridad el momento en el que JetMervamon sucumbió. Tan sólo escuchó un potente grito y, al instante siguiente, la mujer cayó al suelo con la lanza de DarkKnightmon en su cuello. JetMervamon había perdido el conocimiento y el despiadado Digimon decidió retroceder. Rió por lo bajo y lanzó un rayo de energía oscura desde su lanza. Nene, al ser impactada por la técnica de DarkKnightmon, arqueó la espalda y dejó salir un alarido que taladró en lo más profundo del corazón de Kiriha y Taiki. Era como si ambos hubiesen podido sentir el mismo dolor que ella. Así que ambos muchachos forcejearon contra sus ataduras hasta que lograron liberarse, para luego caer al suelo a causa del impulso. De inmediato, se incorporaron y corrieron en dirección a la extraña aparición que sostenía el Darkness Loader. Ambos levantaron sus Xros Loaders en alto, pero fueron interceptados por la JetMervamon de colores oscuros. Ambos fueron dominados sin poder siquiera defenderse. Dynasmon reía como si hubiese perdido el control, como si el sufrimiento y la impotencia de sus enemigos fuese lo que más diversión le causaba en la vida.

La aparición continuaba encargándose de Nene.

— ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tus amigos estaban intentando protegerte? —dijo la aparición, Nene respondió con un sollozo al sentir que los haces de luz comenzaban a elevarla para lanzarla contra cualquier superficie nuevamente—. Me pregunto por qué están tan interesados en cuidar de ti… Ya todos deberían saber que poco te importa lo que a ellos les pase. Lo único que quieres es que todos sigan a ese cretino del que te enamoraste.

— ¡Eso es mentira! —exclamó Nene.

—Es tan triste que ese cretino nunca te agradecerá este sacrificio. Ni siquiera a ese par de muchachos estúpidos les importas en lo más mínimo. Lo único que hacen es tenerte lástima. _Pobre Nene Amano, necesita que le ayuden para salvar la vida de su hermano_. Pero, ¿realmente pusiste algo de tu parte durante esa aventura estúpida? ¿Tú, que no has podido hacer que tu inmundo Digimon haga una Súper Evolución como los demás?

Nene dejó salir otro sollozo cuando su cuerpo se estrelló contra el tronco de un árbol.

Escuchó la fría risa de DarkKnightmon y no pudo evitar dejar salir una lágrima solitaria.

Los haces de luz arrastraron el cuerpo de la chica para devolverla al campo de batalla, donde el _dopplegänger_ estaba esperándola para continuar con su trabajo. Dio un par de pasos hacia la chica que yacía en el suelo y la tomó por el cuello. Los haces de luz no le afectaron en lo más mínimo. Aplicó tanta fuerza que la respiración de Nene se cortó de golpe. La pobre chica no hizo más esfuerzos. No encontraba más razones para seguir luchando. Sabía bien que sin importar cuánto lo intentara, sería una batalla perdida.

— ¿Te rindes? —Se burló el _dopplegänger_ —. ¿Qué diría tu novio? Oh, es cierto… No le importaría saber que tú no sobreviviste.

Dejó caer a la chica al suelo y le propinó una fuerte patada en las costillas. Nene soltó sólo un leve chillido y se hizo un ovillo sobre los escombros. DarkKnightmon preparó su lanza para lanzar el golpe final.

Destrozada al ver que su amiga no podía levantarse, Akari le dio un fuerte tirón a sus ataduras cuando se impulsó para exclamar:

— ¡No la escuches, Nene! ¡Nada de lo que ella dice es cierto! ¡Sólo está intentando manipularte! ¡No caigas en su…!

— ¡Akari!

Taiki corrió hacia la chica pelirroja para ayudarla a librarse de las enredaderas que intentaban cubrir su boca para evitar que ella siguiese hablando. Nene igualmente intentó ayudar a Akari, aunque tuvo que detenerse de golpe cuando el sonido de un disparo escuchó en su mente. De nuevo se sintió indigna. ¿Por qué intentaba ayudarla en ese momento, si antes no había podido protegerla?

—Vaya cinismo… —se burló el _dopplegänger_ —. ¿En verdad quieres proteger a esa chica? Tú la mataste. No mereces el perdón de ninguno de ellos.

Nene cayó de rodillas en el suelo. La desesperada voz de Taiki que exclamaba el nombre de Akari suplicándole que no se moviera demasiado para poder cortar las enredaderas le recordó a Nene aquella ocasión en la que Taiki le había lanzado la amenaza de muerte.

 _—_ _¡Voy a matarte, Amano!_

Nene miró de soslayo a Kiriha, quien de nuevo decidió ignorarla.

Aquella indiferencia causó que Nene se sintiera devastada.

¿Era acaso que el espíritu protector de Kiriha no había sido más que una simple manera de hacerla bajar la guardia para robarle el beso que había causado todo?

—Ahh… Veo que recurres a él… —siguió burlándose la aparición—. Ese beso te ha gustado, ¿no es cierto? Es por eso que ese otro chico no está aquí. ¿No te sientes como una basura? Justamente eso es lo que eres.

DarkKnightmon atacó de nuevo con un rayo de energía oscura que hizo girar a Nene en los aires antes de que cayera de nuevo al suelo. Nene sollozó haciéndose de nuevo un ovillo. Kiriha sólo miró a la chica con impotencia. Él realmente habría querido acercarse, pero algo en su interior se lo impidió por completo. Era como si sus pies hubiesen quedado arraigados al suelo.

Taiki, aún desesperado, no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su amada pelirroja.

Al recordar la forma en la que los labios de Kiriha se unieron con los suyos, de esa forma tan sorpresiva que incluso le hizo sentir una mínima sensación de calidez, sólo pudo dejarse llevar por sus propias ilusiones.

Y en su mente aparecía Lelouch. Un Lelouch que le daba la espalda. Ella suplicaba, llamaba su nombre a gritos. Intentaba tomar sus manos, pero Lelouch se encontraba sujetando a alguien más. A una mujer que usaba un entallado traje de color rojo. Una mujer que rodeaba el cuello de Lelouch con sus brazos y se levantaba un poco sobre las puntas de sus pies para besar los labios del chico. Y él, gustosamente, se aferraba a ella como si se le fuese la vida en ello. De una forma tan apasionada que Nene jamás había experimentado al estar con él.

¿Sería cierto que esos eran los sentimientos que Lelouch tenía por Kallen Kozuki?

Soltando un fuerte sollozo, sólo sintió la forma en la que el _dopplegänger_ la tomaba por el cuello de nuevo, sólo para lanzarla con fiereza al suelo por segunda vez. Añadió en esa ocasión el golpe de una fuerte bofetada que tornó de color rojo la mejilla de Nene. Tomó a la chica por los cabellos entonces y tiró de ellos para que ella levantase su rostro.

—Es increíble que aún pienses que él está enamorado de ti —dijo el _dopplegänger_ —. Tan sólo piénsalo… ¿Por qué él te querría? ¿Por qué él querría estar con alguien como tú? Con alguien que no pertenece a ningún lugar… Con alguien que tan sólo es un alma que vaga en el limbo que une los dos mundos a los que ambos los pertenecen. Con alguien que se quedó en un punto medio… Con una zorra como tú, que comete una traición tan vil como la de serle infiel a la persona que ama sin importarle que esa misma persona esté mirándote.

La aparición abofeteó de nuevo a Nene y colocó su mano izquierda sobre el corazón de ella, permitiendo que de ésta emanara un poco de energía negativa. Nene sintió como si su corazón se hubiese estremecido. Una fuerte punzada de dolor le robó el aliento. Llevó una mano a su corazón y cayó al suelo cuando el _dopplegänger_ soltó sus cabellos. El peinado extravagante de Nene desapareció cuando la cinta que utilizaba para atarlo se partió en dos. Sin aire en sus pulmones, Nene sólo pudo soltar un sollozo. Vio los pies del _dopplegänger_ cuando éste se posó a un lado de ella. Se colocó en cuclillas y tomó de nuevo a Nene por los cabellos para levantar un poco su rostro. Las lágrimas de Nene no lograron conmover a la aparición, que se limitó a mirarla con auténtico odio.

—Por favor… —suplicó Nene—. Basta…

— ¿Te duele? —Respondió ella—. Fue eso mismo lo que Lelouch sintió cuando te vio besar a ese otro sujeto… Ahora tienes dos heridas en el corazón.

Estrelló el rostro de Nene contra el suelo y se apartó, riendo con malicia.

Nene cerró los ojos, sin importarle que JetMervamon estuviese musitando su nombre desde donde yacía sin fuerzas. Las lágrimas de la pobre chica se combinaron con su sangre. Al instante, un recuerdo se apoderó de ella. Un recuerdo que sólo pudo hacerla sentir mucho más miserable.

 _—_ _Te amo, Nene._

 _—_ _Si algún día llego a ser emperador de Britannia, quiero que tú seas mi reina._

 _—_ _Lelouch… ¿Quieres que yo sea tu…?_

 _—_ _No quiero separarme de ti. Imaginarte lejos de mí me hace sufrir como no tienes idea._

—Lelouch… —musitó la chica—. Te amo… Por favor, perdóname…

Escuchó la forma en la que JetMervamon seguía luchando arduamente, así como sintió sobre sus hombros las manos de Kiriha. El optimismo no pudo apoderarse de ella, pues claramente se dio cuenta de que la DigiXros desaparecía y que Mervamon y Sparrowmon habían caído a ambos lados de ella. Kiriha llamaba su nombre en voz baja. Nene hubiese dado cualquier cosa con tal de haber muerto para no tener que decidir si quería levantarse y luchar de nuevo. Soltó su Xros Loader, cuya pantalla comenzaba a apagarse. Un poco de sangre se había quedado impregnado en el aparato.

—Ne-Nene… —musitó Sparrowmon—. Yo… Yo no permitiré que nadie te haga daño…

Sparrowmon se levantó y arremetió con su _Random Lasser_ , técnica que fue bloqueada por la lanza de DarkKnightmon. Su enemigo lanzó entonces el golpe final con su hacha. Sparrowmon no quiso retirarse, sin importar que la amenaza de la muerte estuviese tan latente sobre él… Pero el hacha de DarkKnightmon se detuvo en el último instante y todo el cuerpo del siniestro Digimon fue rodeado por la electricidad estática que lo había paralizado. Dynasmon había sufrido el mismo destino, así como el _dopplegänger_ que comenzó a parpadear de la misma forma que habría hecho una defectuosa imagen holográfica. Sparrowmon se giró entonces, así como Mervamon dirigió su mirada hacia atrás. Sus expresiones se iluminaron cuando se dieron cuenta de quién había sido su salvador.

Taiki sonrió, así como Kiriha se sintió aliviado.

Kiriha se apartó cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico moreno no estaba dispuesto a cruzar una mínima palabra con él. Con su mano derecha, el recién llegado tomó el Xros Loader de color lavanda. La pantalla se encendió al instante, como si el aparato estuviese intentando liberar su máximo poder. Ignorando el intenso dolor que su _Geass_ le había causado al ser utilizado, el chico se colocó en cuclillas a un lado de la chica que yacía sin energías. Colocó una mano sobre su espalda, intentando consolarla. Escuchar sus sollozos causó que él se sintiera destrozado.

—Levántate —dijo él.

Sólo al escuchar aquella voz, ella pudo levantar la mirada. Pestañeó un par de veces, sintiéndose indigna de nuevo.

¿Por qué él estaba ahí?

¿Por qué ella seguía con vida?

—Lelouch…

—Levántate —insistió él—. Los demás cuentan contigo.

—Yo no… No puedo… No puedo vencer a DarkKnightmon…

—Tú puedes hacerlo. Tengo confianza en ti. Sé que posees el poder necesario para vencerlo.

—Lelouch…

Él se limitó a ayudar a que la chica se pusiera en pie. Apartó el cabello que cubría el rostro de Nene, pensando que ella lucía mucho más hermosa cuando usaba el peinado con el que él la había conocido, y enjugó las lágrimas de la chica con su dedo pulgar. Ella se sentía incapaz de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, pero igualmente lo hizo. Lelouch no le sonrió. Tan sólo permitió que ella viera dentro de él de la misma manera que siempre había hecho.

—Lelouch —dijo Sparrowmon acercándose al chico—, ¿tú has detenido a DarkKnightmon?

El chico asintió.

Nene intentó tomar el Xros Loader de las manos del muchacho. Él se negó y dijo una única palabra, hablando con la voz de Zero.

—Juntos.

Nene lo miró con incredulidad.

Sparrowmon la imitó.

—Pero… Tú no puedes usarlo…

—Lo sé. Pero sí puedo demostrarte que estoy contigo. Y que no importa lo que pase, te ayudaré siempre que lo necesites.

—Lelouch…

—Somos cómplices, ¿no es cierto?

Ella sonrió con un dejo de nostalgia.

—Somos más que eso —respondió con la voz entrecortada por el llanto que de pronto se apoderó de ella.

Tomó el Xros Loader entonces y el chico lo sujetó a la vez.

—Lelouch… Por favor, no vuelvas a alejarte de mí. No quiero perderte.

Él acarició el rostro de la chica y respondió la frase que Nene recordaba con especial cariño. A pesar de haberla dicho ella misma.

—Nunca me perderás. Sin importar lo que pase…

— yo siempre estaré contigo —dijeron ambos.

Miraron a Sparrowmon para comunicarle que era la hora de seguir luchando y él asintió decidido. El Xros Loader de Nene emitió un resplandor potente y cegador que pronto comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Sparrowmon. Nene tomó un profundo respiro. Lelouch, al darse cuenta del temor que sentía su amada, decidió hacer una última intervención.

—No temas, Nene —dijo—. Es nuestro deber proteger a quienes no pueden defenderse de los más poderosos.

Ella asintió.

—Sí, tienes razón… —respondió la chica con toda su fuerza renovada y su fuego interno reavivado—. Este mundo será juzgado por nosotros.

Se miraron por una fracción de segundo. De alguna manera, ambos supieron que era el momento. Así que exclamaron a la par, al mismo tiempo que la figura de un _Geass_ aparecía en la pantalla del Xros Loader:

— ¡Sparrowmon, Chou Shinka!

El _Geass_ brotó de la pantalla del Xros Loader y la luz terminó por cubrir completamente el cuerpo de Sparrowmon.

El Digimon de Nene soltó un grito cuando la Luz de la Súper Evolución comenzó a hacer su trabajo.

Sparrowmon dejó ir su cuerpo de máquina por un momento, para transformarse en la silueta de una mujer tan sensual como sólo podría ser Mervamon. Aún a pesar de que la Súper Evolución no la afectó a ella en lo más mínimo. Los ojos de la silueta de color blanco resaltaban gracias a su color púrpura. Con su mano izquierda, la mujer imitó el movimiento estilizado de Lelouch para cubrir sus ojos durante una fracción de segundo. Al descubrirlos, dos _Geass_ habían remplazado al iris de color púrpura. Pestañeó un par de veces para activar el _poder_ , desatando así el resto de su transformación. Todo su cuerpo fue cubierto por el metal más duro que podía existir en el Mundo Digital. Su armadura, de color dorado, resplandecía y resaltaba gracias a aquellos pequeños detalles de color azul marino. Recordaba un poco al traje del mismo color que Lelouch solía utilizar cuando adoptaba su rol de Zero. Sus manos se transformaron en dos alas metalizadas y cubriendo su cabeza, de la cual brotaba su larga cabellera de color verde, se encontraba una máscara que parecía asemejar a un ala de color cobre. La máscara cubría únicamente su ojo derecho, el ojo izquierdo estaba descubierto. En su pecho se encontraba el símbolo de un _Geass_ , resaltando en color negro con bordes de color rojo.

Al hacer su aparición, el Digimon cayó de pie sobre la tierra y cruzó sus brazos, sus alas, proyectando una sombra que tenía la misma forma de la sombra que habría proyectado el líder de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros cuando tenía su capa puesta y su máscara cubría su rostro.

Cuando la luz se disipó, todos quedaron totalmente impactados.

Aquella mujer, aquella máquina, aquella _cosa_ que había tomado el lugar de Sparrowmon hizo el estilizado movimiento con su mano derecha para retirar los efectos del Geass de Lelouch. DarkKnightmon, sin haber querido hacerlo, cayó de rodillas al suelo cuando recuperó la movilidad de su cuerpo. El nuevo Digimon le dirigió una mirada gélida. Una mirada que recordaba al mismísimo Zero, como si el espíritu del hombre enmascarado se hubiese alojado dentro de su cuerpo. Ella, sin dejar de mirar a DarkKnightmon, repitió el movimiento con su brazo para que una fuerza invisible se desprendiese de su cuerpo y se encargara de romper todas las ataduras de los demás miembros del equipo.

— ¿Qué clase de Digimon es ese? —preguntó Katsura una vez que se encontró libre.

Tan impactada estaba que no pudo pensar en levantar su DigiLector para obtener la información. Yuu corrió hacia Kira para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Tagiru hizo otro tanto con Nunally. Nene y Lelouch, igualmente sorprendidos, se habían quedado sin habla.

La mujer, por fortuna, respondió.

Su voz era similar a la de Sparrowmon, combinada con otra más.

Una voz enigmática.

Indiferente.

Lelouch, Nene, Tagiru, Mervamon y Nunally sólo pudieron pensar en CC.

—Soy RaptorSparrowmon —dijo—. Y este mundo será juzgado por mí. Tú, DarkKnightmon —añadió sin dejar de mirar a su enemigo—. Has caído muy bajo al intentar destruir a Nene de esta manera. Así que espero que estés listo para enfrentarte a mí. De lo contrario, todos comprobaremos que no eres más que un cobarde. Después de todo, los únicos seres que pueden hacer daño son aquellos que están dispuestos a dañarse a sí mismos.

Lelouch sonrió.

Era como si Sparrowmon hubiese tomado también un poco del muchacho a la hora de transformarse.

D'Arcmon, sin que nadie escuchara lo que ella decía, sólo pudo mirar a Lelouch con incredulidad. El muchacho aún sostenía el Xros Loader junto con Nene y la pantalla brillaba más que nunca.

Fue similar a una revelación.

—Esto… ¿Es eso lo que Clarisse quiere obtener de ese muchacho…? —Musitó el ángel—. ¿El _Code Xros_ …?


	58. Capítulo LVI: Carrera Contra el Tiempo

Totalmente indispuesto a dialogar con sus enemigos, Dynasmon fue quien lanzó el primer ataque. Disparó una onda de energía de color azul de su cuerpo que tomó la forma de un dragón y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia RaptorSparrowmon. El imponente Digimon recién aparecido sólo tuvo que extender sus alas para que de ellas se desprendiera una onda de color rojo que logró neutralizar el ataque de Dynasmon. La calma que emanaba de RaptorSparrowmon era exasperante para sus enemigos. Era casi como si estuviese alardeando de poseer un poder que, quizá, no poseía realmente. Para Taiki y Lelouch, sin embargo, fue más que evidente el hecho de que RaptorSparrowmon poseía más poder del que aparentaba.

—Así que esta es tu Súper Evolución, Sparrowmon —dijo Shoutmon cuando finalmente pudo estar totalmente en pie luego de que RaptorSparrowmon hubiese vencido a las enredaderas que sujetaban a sus compañeros—. Me gusta. Es un gran cambio.

RaptorSparrowmon asintió.

—Ahora que estás aquí, entonces quizá podamos vencer a DarkKnightmon —dijo Mervamon, que igualmente había recuperado sus energías—. ¿Tienes algo en mente?

RaptorSparrowmon asintió de nuevo.

—Yo me encargaré de vencer a DarkKnightmon —dijo—. Ustedes encárguense de mantener lejos a Dynasmon. Si unen sus fuerzas, nosotros no tendremos más oportunidad.

—Nosotros somos más —intervino Taiki, quien no se atrevía a dar un paso más hacia adelante por temor a que Akari pudiese salir aún más herida. La chica pelirroja se mantenía prendida del brazo derecho del general del Xros Heart y esbozaba ocasionalmente algunas muecas de dolor a causa de los pequeños cortes sangrantes que las enredaderas le habían causado en el rostro al intentar amordazarla—. Shoutmon y yo también lucharemos.

—Nosotros también —aseguró Katsura levantando su DigiLector, Infermon asintió a su vez.

—Tswarmon y yo estamos listos —dijo Yuu.

—Y yo —dijo Mervamon.

Kiriha se limitó a colocarse a un lado del general para comunicarle que también estaba dispuesto a participar en la batalla. El resto de sus compañeros, a pesar de que hubieran querido continuar luchando,

Taiki asintió decidido y eso desencadenó la ola de Súper Evoluciones. OmegaShoutmon y ZeekGreymon se colocaron al frente del grupo, cada uno resguardando a RaptorSparrowmon quien se había vuelto a cruzar de brazos. La sombra que proyectaba su cuerpo seguía recordando al hombre enmascarado que había intentado destruir al sacro imperio de Britannia. Katsura se encargó de que Keramon pudiese tomar una Digievolución diferente, transformándose en Diaboromon. Tswarmon y Mervamon adoptaron posiciones de batalla, esperando la orden para atacar. Dynasmon y DarkKnightmon se tomaron su tiempo de igual manera. Taiki, entonces, miró a Lelouch y dijo con una cálida sonrisa de complicidad:

— ¿Me harías el honor?

Lelouch devolvió la sonrisa, la cual carecía de calidez gracias a su fría indiferencia, y exclamó con la voz de Zero:

— ¡RaptorSparrowmon, ataca!

— ¡Destrúyelos! —secundó Nene.

Ella saltó entonces, haciendo uso de una agilidad que parecía poco acorde con su cuerpo cubierto por la aparentemente pesada armadura de metal. Giró sobre sí misma y extendió sus alas estando en los aires. Éstas comenzaron a emitir un intenso resplandor de color rojo que se disparó, tomando la forma de un _Geass_ , con destructiva potencia cuando ella sacudió sus alas y exclamó:

— ¡ _Raptor Charge_!

El abrazador resplandor incendió todo lo que se interpuso en su camino, impactando de lleno a DarkKnightmon. El siniestro Digimon contraatacó a su vez lanzando un rayo de energía oscura de su lanza. RaptorSparrowmon utilizó una técnica de teletransporte para esquivar el ataque, apareciendo detrás de su enemigo para asestar su siguiente golpe. Fue todo tan veloz que DarkKnightmon no pudo verlo llegar. El brazo derecho de RaptorSparrowmon emitió un sonido metálico cuando se transformó en algo similar a una gigantesca y afilada garra de color dorado, misma que para Nene y Lelouch tuvo un gran parecido con las garras metálicas del Guren MK-II. El nombre que RaptorSparrowmon anunció a la hora de utilizar su técnica fue mucho más impactante para ellos, Nene y Lelouch. Ceremonialmente levantó la garra y esperó un par de milisegundos antes de apuñalar a DarkKnightmon, exclamando:

— ¡ _Guren Fang_!

La puñalada había sido solamente el comienzo. Al estar dentro del cuerpo de DarkKnightmon, la cuchilla se dividió en tres hojas que cortaron el cuerpo del siniestro Digimon para abrirse paso. Aquello sólo desencadenó un potente disparo de luz de color blanco que logró perforar de lado a lado el cuerpo de DarkKnightmon. Un par de Datos emanaron de su herida.

—Me parece que escuché ese sonido antes —dijo Nene acalorada cuando RaptorSparrowmon se alzó nuevamente en los aires para esquivar un golpe de DarkKnightmon—. Lelouch, ese disparo. El sonido fue idéntico al de…

—El rifle del Lancelot —respondió Zero—. ¿Qué mierda ha pasado con Sparrowmon?

—Se le llama Súper Evolución —explicó Kiriha.

—Me refiero a su transformación —dijo Zero un tanto ofendido—. Todos esos artefactos que salen de su cuerpo… ¿Cómo pudo conseguirlos?

Sus pupilas y las de Nene se contrajeron cuando RaptorSparrowmon, para bloquear un golpe del hacha de DarkKnightmon, transformó su brazo derecho en un objeto que se disparó hacia el enemigo y se mantuvo sujeto a RaptorSparrowmon mediante un cable de color negro.

—Un _Slash Harken…_ —musitó Nene.

Katsura fue quien levantó su DigiLector para obtener la información del misterioso Digimon que parecía ser todo un cofre de sorpresas. Lo que apareció en la pantalla fue un tanto sorpresivo para todos.

— _RaptorSparrowmon_ —leyó Katsura en voz alta—. _Es la Súper Evolución de Sparrowmon. Se encuentra en el nivel más alto de su línea evolutiva. Su cuerpo entero es una máquina que se adapta a las condiciones que se den durante la batalla. Puede copiar las técnicas de los Digimon enemigos y utilizarlas en su contra. Su técnica especial es el Raptor Canyon, el cual consiste en disparar potentes y destructivos rayos calóricos de sus ojos que arrasan con los Datos del enemigo y destruyen su información, impidiendo que el Digimon afectado pueda renacer._

Nene y Lelouch se miraron impactados.

¿En verdad era que la unión de las fuerzas de ambos había transformado a Sparrowmon en un arma, en sí mismo, tan destructiva y letal?

Había un ángel resguardándose en una pequeña cueva inestable. Era inseguro estar en cualquier sitio de aquella Zona, a decir verdad. La batalla que había tenido lugar entre sus usurpadores y los libertadores sólo consiguió dejar una estructura inestable. La información de la Zona Disco había quedado totalmente dañada y la única manera de evitar que todo se viniese abajo era mediante el sacrificio de un Digimon sumamente humilde y bondadoso. El ángel que en esos momentos miraba hacia el interior de la cueva, donde una pequeña Lunamon se estaba encargando de dejar un mensaje para quien encontrase la cueva en caso de que todo terminara mal para el ángel y sus secuaces. Lunamon trabajaba velozmente. Cada segundo era vital. Especialmente para un Digimon como el ángel, cuya luz comenzaba a extinguirse. Ya no podía mantenerse en pie y la profunda herida que tenía en el costado derecho de su cuerpo no había mejorado en absoluto. Sin importar cuántos vendajes se hubieran hecho para intentar ayudarlo, los Datos escapaban de la herida de la misma forma que habría hecho un lento torrente de sangre. Su muerte estaba cerca y el proceso era sumamente doloroso.

Apenas pudo levantar la cabeza para mirar a sus secuaces cuando los vio entrar a la cueva. Ambos iban acarreando un balde de madera que contenía un poco de agua, así como un par de retazos de tela totalmente limpios y un par de hojas de gran tamaño. Con voz débil, el ángel sólo pudo musitar:

— ¿De dónde han traído eso?

Uno de sus amigos, un chico que usaba una remera de color azul y cuyos goggles en la cabeza le hacían parecer que era un aficionado a la natación, se acercó al ángel para retirar el vendaje. El otro chico, que llevaba puesta una chaqueta que lucía decoraciones con la forma de llamas danzantes, tomó un poco de agua con sus dos manos para beberla. Acto seguido, miró al ángel y esperó a que su amigo hubiese retirado completamente el vendaje. Sus dos compañeros Digimon aparecieron entonces. El Digimon de color azul lucía exhausto. El Digimon de color rojo parecía estar lleno de energía.

—Estás empeorando, Seraphimon —dijo el chico de los goggles de natación—. ¿Estás seguro de que no hay ninguna manera en la que podamos curar tu herida?

— ¿De dónde han sacado esas cosas? —insistió el ángel con impaciencia.

—Taiki y Tagiru las han traído para nosotros —respondió el otro chico.

— ¿Ellos estuvieron aquí? —preguntó Seraphimon.

—Sí. Vinieron a traer un poco de comida para esos chicos que llegaron a nuestro escondite —dijo el chico que había retirado el vendaje—. Ya les hemos dado un sitio para descansar. Takuya ha dormido durante todo el día.

—Asegúrate de que ellos se sientan cómodos, Daisuke —dijo Seraphimon—. Dales todo lo que necesiten. Especialmente a Takuya. Luego de lo que ocurrió con Ophanimon, él sólo debe querer…

—Es precisamente por eso que no podemos permitir que tú sigas cargando con esa herida, Seraphimon —reclamó el aludido levantando la voz—. Takato y yo hacemos un gran esfuerzo con tal de ayudarte para que esa herida deje de debilitarte, pero no poseemos el poder necesario para sanarla. Tú mismo nos has dicho que Cherubimon es el único que puede curar esa herida. ¿Por qué no vamos a la Zona Espada?

—No puedo abandonar la Zona Disco, Daisuke —dijo Seraphimon con un dejo de impaciencia—. Daemon y Barbamon volverán en cualquier momento. Y esas dos chicas que los acompañan representan un peligro mayor.

—Yo puedo quedarme aquí, Seraphimon —sugirió Takato tras haber comenzado a atar el nuevo vendaje—. Daisuke y tú pueden ir a la Zona Espada con Cherubimon.

—No —dijo de nuevo el ángel—. _Ellos_ deben estar cerca. Sólo tengo que resistir.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo más crees poder resistir, si tus Datos se desprenden de tu cuerpo cada vez que cambiamos el vendaje? —reclamó Daisuke nuevamente.

—Daisuke —llamó Takato con un dejo de severidad—, ve a buscar a Takuya. Ya debe haber despertado.

— ¿Y eso de qué serviría? —reclamó el otro chico.

—Quizá Seraphimon se sienta un poco mejor si recibe otro tipo de visitas —dijo Takato encogiéndose de hombros.

Resignado, Daisuke asintió y salió de la cueva.

Aquella fue la última vez que todos ellos pudieron estar reunidos con vida.

El _Heavy Metal Vulcan_ de OmegaShoutmon se unió con el _Cañón Catástrofe_ de Diaboromon, colisionando ambas técnicas contra los haces de luz que Dynasmon disparó desde sus manos. Aprovechando la breve confusión, Mervamon saltó, impulsándose desde la cabeza de ZeekGreymon, para golpear a Dynasmon con la _Olympia_. Acto seguido, el tridente de ZeekGreymon desgarró un poco la piel del costado derecho de Dynasmon. Del cuerpo del enemigo volvió a desprenderse aquella onda de energía de color azul que tomó la forma de un dragón, misma que fue neutralizada gracias a la _Zeek Flame_ de ZeekGreymon. Sin darle a Dynasmon más oportunidades de seguir luchando, Diaboromon sujetó al Digimon enemigo con una de sus gigantescas manos. OmegaShoutmon y ZeekGreymon, uniendo sus técnicas especiales, lograron drenar todas las energías de Dynasmon. El malvado Digimon cayó al suelo, con su cuerpo rodeado por un haz de luz de color azul. Kiriha avanzó hacia él y, realizando un veloz movimiento de su Xros Loader, capturó los Datos de Dynasmon dentro del aparato. Al verlo aparecer en la pantalla, el chico anunció con indiferencia:

—Digimon, captura completa.

Ninguno de sus amigos se atrevió a celebrar, pues el enemigo mayor aún no había sido derrotado.

RaptorSparrowmon se movía ágilmente en los aires. Su técnica predilecta parecía ser el _Guren Fang_ , pues era la que repetía con más frecuencia. Y la que parecía causar más daño a su enemigo, a decir verdad. DarkKnightmon sólo podía igualar a RaptorSparrowmon en cuanto a la fuerza física, pues ella era superior en intelecto y velocidad.

O, al menos, esa fue la impresión que tuvo Lelouch hasta darse cuenta de un detalle crucial.

Pudo corroborar sus sospechas cuando RaptorSparrowmon lanzó de nuevo el _Slash Harken_ que se enroscó alrededor del mango de la lanza de DarkKnightmon. Tiró de ella para desprenderla de las manos de su enemigo, aplicando una fuerza tan excesiva que la muñeca de DarkKnightmon lo resintió. Los Datos brotaron de las heridas antes de que él soltase su lanza, permitiendo que RaptorSparrowmon la destruyera estando en los aires. De haber podido hacerlo, quizá todos se habrían dado cuenta de que DarkKnightmon sonreía con malicia.

m

Una luz se encendió en la mente de Nene.

Taiki, a su vez, lo comprendió de golpe.

—Si asesinamos a cualquiera de nuestros enemigos, estaremos contribuyendo a que el _Pandemonio de Bagra_ suceda —dijo el general del Xros Heart—. ¡Tenemos que evitar que RaptorSparrowmon destruya a DarkKnightmon!

— ¡Tswarmon! —Exclamó Yuu entonces—. ¡Detén a RaptorSparrowmon! ¡Ahora!

Nadie pudo detener a la guerrera Digimon.

La _Digi-Ninpou_ de Tswarmon para encerrarla en un saco de tela fue inútil, pues ella anuló la técnica de su compañero con un simple movimiento de su brazo izquierdo. Subió entonces un poco más en el cielo y se colocó en la misma posición que habría utilizado al estar de pie sobre el suelo. Levantó entonces su brazo derecho y realizó el movimiento que había copiado de Lelouch, exclamando:

— ¡ _Raptor Canyon_!

Hizo caso omiso de los gritos que soltaron sus amigos cuando la técnica especial de RaptorSparrowmon hizo justo lo que nunca debió hacer.

De los ojos de la guerrera Digimon brotó el rayo calórico que Nene y Lelouch identificaron como el cañón de Hadrones del Gawain. Todo a su paso quedó destruido. Especialmente el cuerpo de DarkKnightmon, en cuyo lugar quedo solamente un gigantesco cráter. RaptorSparrowmon dirigió el rayo igualmente hacia la Torre Oscura, que se derrumbó de inmediato.

Todos, con la respiración agitada, presenciaron la forma en la que Katsura hizo aparecer el medidor en la pantalla de su DigiLector.

 _PANDEMONIO DE BAGRA_

 _84,8% COMPLETADO_

Los Datos de DarkKnightmon, junto con aquellos que seguían desprendiéndose de la Zona Shinobi, se añadieron a la cifra que marcaba el progreso del _Pandemonio de Bagra_.

RaptorSparrowmon aterrizó entonces y volvió a cruzarse de brazos, topándose sólo son las miradas de desaprobación que hicieron desaparecer su sonrisa triunfal.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella.

Todos los miembros del grupo se miraron, en silencio. OmegaShoutmon fue el único que se atrevió a caminar hacia RaptorSparrowmon para decir con tono sombrío:

—No debiste hacerlo.

—Ese malnacido intentó asesinar a Nene —le espetó RaptorSparrowmon indignada—. ¿Por qué habría de perdonarle la vida?

—Por esto —dijo Katsura mostrándole el medidor en su DigiLector—. Por el _Pandemonio de Bagra_.

La impresión fue tal que RaptorSparrowmon perdió su Digievolución.

De nuevo, la nube de pesimismo hizo acto de presencia.

—Entonces, esas tenemos —dijo Kiriha—. Esa tal Clarisse nos tiene en las palmas de sus manos.

—Si no nos defendemos, nuestros Datos formarán parte del _Pandemonio de Bagra_ —asintió el general del Xros Heart.

—Pero si nos defendemos, los Datos de nuestros enemigos serán los que se unan al Pandemonio —completó Akari angustiada.

Lelouch, agachando la mirada durante un momento para considerar sus palabras, sólo pudo mirar a Nene para decir con la voz de Zero:

—Hemos caído en su trampa. Todo este tiempo estuvimos haciendo lo que ella quería.

—Pero, entonces… —musitó la chica—. Si cualquier cosa que hagamos la favorecerá solamente a ella… ¿Qué podemos hacer?

La voz de D'Arcmon fue la que dio la única respuesta que no era tan fatídica como lo que todos pudiesen haber estado pensando.

—Ir al Campo del Infierno. Es allí donde se encuentra Clarisse. Es el único lugar que no será destruido aún. Sólo ahí estaremos seguros.

Taiki, Kiriha y Nene intercambiaron miradas, entonces. El trío compartía el mismo pensamiento pesimista.

¿Cómo llegar al Campo del Infierno, si sólo habían podido aparecer en él tras haber vencido a los Siete Generales de la Muerte que regían los Siete Reinos?


	59. Capítulo LVII: La Nieve es Blanca

Airu condujo al grupo hasta el refugio que compartía con sus compañeros. Yuu hubiese querido ser parte de la comitiva que iba detrás de ellos, pues esa parecía ser la única manera en la que la chica rubia no lo habría estado tomando por el brazo derecho con tanta insistencia.

Supieron que habían llegado al refugio cuando vieron que los encargados de montar la guardia eran Cho-Hakkaimon y Yasyamon. Al darse cuenta de que Astamon no estaba allí para formar parte del trío, Taiki fue invadido por un escalofrío que recorrió toda la extensión de su espina dorsal. Quiso ser optimista, pero el peor escenario era el único que acudía al llamado de su mente. Así que, armándose de valor, se atrevió a preguntar:

—Airu, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió en este lugar?

El semblante de la chica rubia se ensombreció durante un breve instante.

—Nosotros no sabíamos lo que estaba pasando —comenzó a relatar. En ningún momento quiso liberar a Yuu de su agarre—. Ren, Ryouma y yo estábamos en el DigiQuartz, de cacería. Y de un momento a otro, aparecimos en un sitio donde un Stingmon nos recibió. Él nos explicó que estábamos en la Zona Bosque.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con la Zona Bosque? —urgió Akari.

—Stingmon nos llevó con sus aliados y nos dijo que alguien, un ángel del Mundo Digital, nos había llamado. Pero esa misma noche nos atacaron. Un Digimon maligno, Puppetmon, acabó con Stingmon. Lo destruyó. Luego de que eso ocurriera, Puppetmon se acercó a los dos humanos que estaban allí con nosotros.

— ¿Cómo eran ellos? —urgieron Mimi y Zoe a la par, permitiendo que sus imaginaciones más atroces se apoderaran de sus mentes.

—Uno de ellos era un chico pelirrojo e iba con un Tentomon. El otro era un chico que usaba gafas y era amigo de un Gomamon.

Zoe pudo respirar con tranquilidad al no haber escuchado la descripción de sus amigos.

Mimi, por otro lado, sólo pudo sentir la forma en la que Akari y Nunally se unieron para consolarla cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a cubrir las mejillas de la chica de los mechones de color verde.

—Nosotros conseguimos escapar y nos ocultamos, pero la Zona Bosque no pudo salvarse —continuó Airu haciendo caso omiso de la tristeza de Mimi—. Nos encontramos con un chico al que salvamos de otro Digimon que intentaba hacerle daño. Fue gracias a él que llegamos aquí. Pero… Antes de que se reúnan con los demás, tengo que advertirles…

—Creo que no hay nada que pueda impactarnos luego de todo lo que hemos visto a lo largo de este tiempo —dijo Kiriha.

—Dilo ya —urgió Lelouch.

Airu fulminó al chico moreno con la mirada. Nene reprimió una risa cuando la expresión de Lelouch se endureció. Al cabo de un par de segundos, la chica rubia soltó un triste suspiro y anunció:

—Hemos perdido a Ryouma.

Taiki asintió, sin querer decir lo mal que se sentía al haber escuchado que sus sospechas eran ciertas.

— ¿Qué sucedió con él? —quiso saber Tagiru.

—Un Digimon demonio nos atacó. Perdimos a muchos de los nuestros. Kanbara pudo proteger a algunos de los Digimon que se refugiaban en…

— ¿Kanbara…?

El grupo se apartó un poco cuando Kira intentó abrirse paso entre sus amigos. Katsura tuvo que ser su soporte, pues la chica de las gafas de aviador no podía mantener del todo el equilibrio. Kira perdió un poco el aliento gracias a una punzada de dolor, pero supo ignorar esa sensación para repetir su pregunta en vista de que Airu se había quedado en silencio.

—Takuya Kanbara… ¿Él está aquí…?

La respuesta llegó desde el interior del refugio. Kira y Zoe sonrieron con la misma calidez cuando vieron surgir al propietario de los DigiSpirits humano y bestia del fuego. Takuya mostró estar igualmente aliviado al haberse reencontrado con las dos chicas que en ese momento acudieron hacia él para envolverlo en fuertes abrazos. Airu hizo lo propio con Yuu, quien soltó un juramento en voz baja y mostró un intenso sonrojo cuando Airu besó su mejilla. Y esas mismas demostraciones de amor y cariño causaron que, de nuevo, una opresora molestia apareciera en el pecho de Nene. La chica agachó la mirada en cuanto sus propias sombras amenazaron con volver a invadirla. Sólo la voz de Lelouch logró hacer que ella levantara el rostro. El chico, perfectamente consciente de que aún no terminaba su propia disputa, tomó la mano de Nene y dijo con voz susurrante:

—Tú y yo debemos hablar. Es importante.

Ella asintió.

— ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? —preguntó la chica cuando ambos comenzaron a avanzar mecánicamente hacia donde el resto de sus aliados debían recibirlos.

Sin mirar a Nene, Zero respondió:

—Casi perdí a mi cómplice en la Zona Shinobi. Estás viva gracias a que tu hermano y yo llegamos justo a tiempo.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta.

—Por supuesto que estoy enfadado contigo. Creí que eras mucho más fuerte que eso, pero veo que me he equivocado. Si Kallen estuviera aquí, te dejaría de nuevo a cargo de ella.

Nene sólo pudo sonreír cuando vio la sonrisa cruel de Zero que le dio un poco de tranquilidad. Al menos, su noviazgo parecía no estar pasando por una gran crisis en ese momento.

 _— ¡Kari, tienes que salir de aquí! ¡Duskmon no tardará en derribar nuestras barricadas!_

 _— ¡No puedo hacerlo, TK! ¡No puedo abandonarte!_

 _— ¡Y yo no puedo permitir que tú salgas herida! ¡Kumamon ha sido vencido ya! ¡El enemigo pronto podrá derribar la barrera de hielo que nos protege! ¡Pegasusmon y yo trataremos de ganar un poco de tiempo mientras Nefertimon y tú van a buscar ayuda!_

 _— ¡No voy a abandonarte, TK!_

 _—Kari, te lo suplico. ¡Vete!_

 _—Podemos luchar juntos, TK. Mi luz puede ayudarte a no perder la esperanza._

 _—Quiero evitar que tu luz se apague, Kari. Duskmon es un Digimon muy poderoso. No quiero que tú tengas el mismo destino que Himmi y Shibayama. ¡Tienes que irte!_

 _—TK, ven conmigo. ¡Por favor! ¡No quiero perderte…!_

 _— ¡Kari…!_

Kari se incorporó con violencia en cuanto pudo abrir los ojos. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos e inhaló profundamente las veces necesarias para recuperar el aliento. Acto seguido, llevó una mano a su pecho para colocarla a la altura de su corazón. Los latidos frenéticos le causaban una sensación desagradable. Enjugó sus lágrimas y miró sus manos finalmente, sólo para llevarse la desagradable sorpresa a causa de que la sangre seca no había desaparecido de ellas. Comenzó a restregarlas sin control contra sus pantorrillas y contra la tela de sus ropas que cubría su estómago. Al mirarlas de nuevo, al cabo de un segundo, descubrió que la sangre nunca había estado allí en realidad. Aquello le hizo caer en una desesperación mucho más grande. Escuchó entonces el eco del último grito de su amado en su mente, así como recordó haber sentido sus brazos aferrándola con fuerza cuando el haz de luz roja intentó golpearla de lleno. Recordó claramente el siniestro sonido de la maligna risa del Digimon de color negro cuyo cuerpo estaba cubierto de ojos. Vio los ojos de TK apagándose frente a ella nuevamente y cayó desmayada sobre la cama de fardo.

Taiki, que miraba a la chica desde el umbral de la entrada, sólo pudo sentir que no podía darle la espalda a la pobre chica.

El refugio no era más que una cueva en la que todos se habían ocultado en un momento de crisis. Lo único que había allí dentro era una simple fogata que alumbraba la oscuridad nocturna. Y la cifra de sobrevivientes era totalmente desalentadora. A excepción de Airu, Takuya y Ren Tobari, solamente quedaba una indefensa Lunamon que temblaba de pies a cabeza. Era positivo, aún así, saber que un habitante de la Zona Disco había sobrevivido. La aparición del grupo de héroes no fue ni de lejos bien vista. Por el contrario, el miedo que se respiraba en el refugio era tal que nadie además de Airu y Takuya era capaz de esbozar una sonrisa.

Sólo para saciar su curiosidad, Katsura sacó el DigiLector de su bolsillo y acceso a la información de los expedientes. Miró velozmente la información, guardó de nuevo el aparato y anunció:

—Los expedientes se han actualizado. Debajo de nuestros nombres pone que hemos sido vistos por última vez en esta Zona.

— ¿Hay una Torre Oscura aquí? —preguntó Taiki.

—No —dijo Takuya—. La Torre Oscura fue destruida. Estos debían ser los dominios del terrible Blastmon, pero fue vencido por Seraphimon.

— ¿Y dónde está Seraphimon ahora? —preguntó Kiriha.

El silencio fue la respuesta que todos necesitaban.

Mimi se apartó un poco del grupo para poder encargarse de lidiar con su propia tristeza en completa soledad.

—Eso lo confirma —dijo Shoutmon—. Están vigilándonos. No importa si hay o no una Torre Oscura en cada Zona. Esa tal Clarisse sabe perfectamente cuáles son nuestros movimientos.

—Y mientras nosotros estamos aquí, el _Pandemonio de Bagra_ sigue acercándose —dijo Katsura acalorada—. Tenemos que movernos. Ya.

—La Zona Dulce también ha sido destruida —informó Takuya—. Cuando salgamos de aquí, llegaremos a la Zona Espada donde Cherubimon está esperándonos.

—Bien, necesitaremos un plan —dijo Taiki decidido—. Sé que para todos será difícil esperar, pero debemos hacerlo antes de seguir avanzando.

—Estamos casi… Estamos casi en el final —intervino Kira trabajosamente—. No es el momento de… No es el momento de tomarnos un descanso.

—Lo único que tú debes hacer es descansar —le respondió Taiki—. No estás en condiciones de seguir luchando. Esa puñalada que Piedmon te dio te ha dejado totalmente inutilizada.

—No me… No me trates como si fuera débil —dijo Kira, ofendida e indignada—. Yo puedo… Puedo pelear todavía…

— ¿Piedmon te ha atacado? —le preguntó Takuya colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la chica para llamar su atención.

—La apuñaló con una de sus espadas —respondió Zoe—. Ha tenido suerte. Por un momento creí que moriría.

—Es sólo… Es sólo un rasguño —se quejó Kira.

—No puedes siquiera hablar correctamente —intervino Lelouch—. Mucho menos puedes mantenerte en pie.

Venciendo a las punzadas de dolor, Kira encaró al chico moreno y espetó enfurecida:

—Lo que Clarisse… Lo que Clarisse quiere es dejarme fuera de esto… Y no lo voy a permitir.

Lelouch esbozó media sonrisa.

Tanta tenacidad era de admirarse.

Takuya sonrió igualmente.

—Katsura, ¿de dónde…? ¿De dónde has sacado esa información?

—Del centro de comando de Arukenimon —respondió la aludida—. En los expedientes aparecen todos nuestros datos. Nuestros nombres, edades, la generación de la que venimos, nuestro compañero Digimon y nuestra ubicación.

—Cualquiera que tenga acceso a esos datos representa un gran peligro para nosotros —dijo Zoe—. Tenemos que encontrar alguna de manera de destruir el núcleo de esa información.

—D'Arcmon dijo que Natsumi está en el Campo del Infierno —dijo Keramon—. ¿Será que el núcleo de la información está allí también?

—Pero, ¿cómo llegaríamos a ese lugar? —preguntó Yuu.

—No podemos llegar mediante el Xros Loader —dijo Taiki—. El Campo del Infierno fue el sitio al que llegamos luego de luchar contra los Siete Generales de la Muerte. Eso significa que tendríamos que atravesar de nuevo los Siete Reinos para poder llegar.

—Pero ya no queda más tiempo para buscar una manera de volver a los Siete Reinos —dijo Nene—. El _Pandemonio de Bagra_ sucederá pronto. Tenemos que encontrar otra solución.

—Clarisse ha podido viajar entre las Zonas —dijo Mervamon—. Estuvo en la Zona Arena, peleando contra Kiriha y Nene.

—Y luego apareció en la Zona Polvo —dijo Cheepmon.

—Si esa chica puede moverse a través de las Zonas de este mundo, entonces también nosotros podemos hacerlo —dijo Zero.

—El único capaz de moverse a través de las Zonas es mi general —dijo Shoutmon—. El Código Corona nos pertenece a nosotros.

—Los Datos del Mundo Digital están siendo absorbidos-kyu —les recordó Cutemon.

—Sí… Es posible que el Código Corona esté comenzando a obedecer a Clarisse —aportó Kiriha—. Es ella quien está guardando toda la información de las distintas Zonas. Y es por esa misma razón que nosotros sólo podemos avanzar cuando las Torres Oscuras son destruidas.

—Tenemos que llegar al Campo del Infierno antes de que el Código Corona deje de obedecer a Taiki por completo —dijo Dorulumon.

—Esa chica ha elegido el escondite perfecto.

Todas las miradas se cernieron sobre Nunally en cuanto la chica pronunció aquellas palabras. No era común que ella participase en las lluvias de ideas, así como era sorprendente ver que ella, una _intrusa_ en el Mundo Digital, hubiese dado con el clavo que los demás habían ignorado inconscientemente.

A Zero le disgustó por completo la idea de que su hermana quisiese formar parte del equipo. Aquello la convertía en una guerrera y pensar que ella estaría en el campo de batalla era algo totalmente inaceptable.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Nunally? —preguntó Tagiru para romper el silencio.

Con timidez, Nunally explicó:

—Ella se oculta en un sitio al que solamente puede viajar ella, pero que es inaccesible para quien intente combatirla. De esa manera, puede causar estragos sin temor a que alguien pueda intentar confrontarla. Ella puede seguir nuestros pasos, pero nosotros no podemos seguirla a ella. Así que es el escondite perfecto. Y la única manera de vencerla es hacerla salir de ese escondite y combatirla en un sitio donde ella no pueda escapar.

Esbozó una cálida sonrisa al haber terminado de dar su explicación, haciéndola recuperar ese aire de inmensa ternura que siempre había emanado de ella. Taiki sólo pudo asentir, pues sabía que la teoría de Nunally era la única posiblemente real. La expresión de Zero se endureció mucho más entonces. No podía permitir que su hermana menor demostrase ser tan astuta. Especialmente cuando su nombre aparecía en los expedientes que, seguramente, Clarisse esperaba ver inundados de la palabra: _Eliminado_.

Las cosas en el Campo del Infierno fueron tomando un cariz un poco más agradable gracias a que finalmente pudieron tener una cena consistente. Un poco de fideos calientes les devolvió a todos el ánimo, especialmente a Yoshino. La pobre chica había caído en la negatividad tras haber escuchado la noticia de que la Zona Cielo, junto con el Luchador Invencible, había sido eliminada. Sus penas parecieron desaparecer de a poco gracias al calor que emanaba del cuenco y al delicioso sabor del _ramen_. Sin embargo, la voz de Masaru llegaba a su mente cada vez que la chica probaba más de tres bocados seguidos. Era difícil aceptar que su amigo había perecido. Pero era mucho peor saber que posiblemente él no habría tenido la oportunidad de defenderse. Al igual que Thomas.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás durante un instante y decidió mirar a CC para buscar una distracción. La forma en la que la mujer del extravagante cabello verde jugaba con los fideos resultó divertida, al menos hasta el momento en el que Yoshino recordó las últimas palabras de su amigo rubio.

— _Ocúltate. Debes seguir con vida._

Y entonces se interpuso entre Gaomon y la espada de Piedmon que les dio muerte a ambos. La sangre salpicó el rostro de Yoshino. Ella sólo pudo correr, tomando a una inconsciente Lalamon en brazos. Corrió sin parar hasta el portal luminoso que la sacó de la Zona Dulce para trasladarla al Campo del Infierno. Thomas H. Norstein. El chico que murió sin pena ni gloria. El valiente muchacho que intentó sacrificarse con tal de que su fiel amigo digital no pereciera de una forma tan cruel.

—Yoshi, has palidecido. ¿Estás enferma?

La chica levantó el rostro en cuanto escuchó la voz de Milly. Negó con torpeza y dejó salir un pesado suspiro. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que sus fideos comenzaban a enfriarse.

—Creo que deberías descansar —propuso Suzaku—. Duerme un poco. Milly, Akiyama y yo podemos hacernos cargo de montar la guardia.

Yoshino negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien —dijo la chica con voz trémula—. Sólo… Sólo pensaba en Thomas.

—Te lo he dicho. Debes dejarlo ir —dijo Milly—. Él habría querido que tú siguieras adelante.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes, Yoshi —secundó Suzaku—. Milly y yo lo hemos vivido en carne y hueso. Nosotros también vimos morir a nuestros amigos.

—No se fijen en esto, lo superaré —aseguró Yoshino—. Creo que lo único que sigue torturándome son mis propios pensamientos. Sólo tengo que dejar de pensar en Thomas y en Masaru.

—No tiene nada que ver con los pensamientos personales. El tiempo fluye constantemente, sin importarle que la gente sufra.

Las miradas se posaron sobre CC en cuanto todos la escucharon pronunciar aquellas palabras. Ella simplemente se levantó, entregó su cuenco de fideos en las manos de Yoshino, y preguntó sin mudar su tono de voz indiferente:

— ¿Sabes por qué la nieve es blanca?

Se retiró en silencio para hacer compañía a la chica pelirroja que montaba la guardia en ese momento. Yoshino se quedó en completo silencio, intentando buscar un significado para las últimas palabras de la enigmática mujer.

CC, por su parte, tomó asiento a un lado de la chica pelirroja. Cruzó las piernas y escuchó rugir a su estómago. Realmente estaba hambrienta. La chica pelirroja sólo pudo mirarla, pues tiempo atrás había perdido la capacidad para sonreír.

— ¿Te has quedado hambrienta? —preguntó la chica pelirroja.

CC no mostró alguna señal de haberla escuchado.

Totalmente reacia a permitir que CC se quedara en completo silencio, la chica pelirroja insistió.

—Creí que nunca volvería a verte —dijo—. Sé que no compartimos mucho tiempo juntas, pero… Luego de todo lo que vivimos… Estar cerca de ti me hace pensar que él no está tan lejos de mí.

—Él no siente lo mismo por ti —respondió CC—. No te extraña de la misma forma que tú a él.

— ¿Qué…? Pero, ¿cómo podría extrañarme? Él falleció. Todos lo vimos morir.

CC negó con la cabeza y se limitó a responder:

—Él ahora está bien. Es feliz en un tiempo diferente y una vida diferente.

La chica pelirroja dejó salir un prolongado suspiro cuando la incertidumbre se apoderó de ella.

—Quisiera verlo sólo una vez más… —dijo ella con un dejo de tristeza—. Te seré honesta… Sé que él estaba enamorado de Nene. Y lo cierto es que yo llegué a tenerle el mismo cariño de una gran amiga. Pero… Jamás dejé de amarlo, ¿sabes? Incluso hoy, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, sigo sintiendo lo mismo por él… Quisiera tenerlo frente a mí para escuchar su voz, para tenerlo cerca de mí. Quizá sólo entonces podría olvidar.

—Y mientras tanto, éste mundo sigue girando… Ignorando los deseos individuales de cada quien.

Nene y Lelouch consiguieron tomar un par de minutos para ellos mismos cuando comenzó la ronda de _relatar historias_. Quizá era demasiado arriesgado estar al aire libre, en campo abierto, sin más protección que la que Sparrowmon y Mervamon podían brindarles. Pero ellos necesitaban de ese momento, pues ambos estaban conscientes de que podrían no tener otra oportunidad.

Ocultos detrás de un gran montículo de rocas y escombros, Lelouch se apartó de Nene para poder pensar con claridad. Ella, sintiéndose juzgada, permaneció quieta. La expresión de Zero era impenetrable.

— Lelouch…

—Lamento no haberte mirado cuando dije que quería separarme del grupo.

Era Zero quien hablaba.

Nene supo al instante que no sería sencillo llegar a un punto medio.

—Fue culpa mía. Lo sé —dijo la chica—. Tú… Lo viste, ¿cierto? Cuando Kiriha…

—Quise volver para estar a tu lado, para hacerte compañía y para demostrarte que podía apoyarte incluso si debías mantenerte despierta. Y también quería disculparme por lo que dije momentos antes. Sé que te disgustó. Pero cuando llegué, vi que ese cretino estaba besándote. Y tú… —Se giró para mirarla. Lelouch estaba totalmente confundido—. Tú no lo evitaste.

—Me tomó por sorpresa —se excusó Nene—. Sé que eso no ayuda en nada, pero…

—Al principio quise salir e ir detrás de ti —continuó Zero—. Pero de inmediato me di cuenta de que no habría servido. Pensé… Pensé cosas que no quiero decirte ahora.

—Sé lo que pensaste. Recordaste que Shirley estaba enamorada de ti y…

—Bien. Sí. Eso fue lo que pensé. Pensé en que… Quizá nada de esto habría pasado si yo no me hubiera enamorado de ti.

Nene asintió y, con el corazón resquebrajado, sólo agachó la mirada durante una fracción de segundo. La voz de Zero continuó entonces, haciéndole a la chica reavivar las esperanzas.

—Pero también recordé que la única razón por la que tú y yo hemos tenido estos conflictos es porque estamos en un mundo nuevo para ambos. Un mundo en el que todo se ha puesto de cabeza. Ahora eres tú quien debe pelear y yo… Yo no quería aceptarlo al principio porque no quiero que nada te haga daño.

—Zero, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados. ¡El Mundo Digital es como un segundo hogar para mí! Esta es mi guerra.

—No.

— ¿No?

—Esta guerra es de ambos.

El chico acortó la distancia entre ambos y miró a Nene con tal intensidad que ella pronto se sintió incapaz de seguir manteniendo fija su mirada en aquellos ojos púrpura. Sin embargo, lo hizo. Ella estaba más que convencida de que era la única capaz de luchar contra la frialdad que emanaba de los ojos de Zero, pues el fuego del amor que sentía por él podía vencer cualquier obstáculo.

—Lamento haberte orillado a esto, Lelouch —dijo ella—. Yo no quería que esto sucediera. Esperaba que juntos pudiésemos vivir tranquilos. Felices. No se suponía que en _mi Japón_ habría problemas. En verdad me arrepiento por haberte herido de tantas maneras sin estar consciente de que estaba destruyéndote por dentro.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No lo hagas. No te disculpes conmigo. El arrepentimiento es para las personas que buscan reflexionar sobre su pasado.

—No quiero reflexionar. Sin importar cuánto me torturen mis propios demonios, jamás me arrepentiré de nada de lo que hice por mi amor hacia ti.

—Y, a pesar de eso, quieres evitar que yo también luche a tu lado.

—Quiero evitar que tu vida termine aquí. Aunque seas inmortal ahora, yo no soportaría verte morir de nuevo. Fue devastador sostener tu mano en ese momento.

—No se le puede llamar _vida_ a un ciclo continuo de inmortalidad. Eso no es más que una experiencia. Además… —Tomó las manos de Nene y dibujó media sonrisa en su rostro, añadiendo—: No tengo miedo a morir. ¿Ya lo has olvidado?

—Pues a mí realmente me asusta tener que asesinar a otra persona. No quiero volver a hacerlo.

—Nene, no importa qué métodos usemos. Aunque sepamos que son despreciables, debemos ganar. Y para hacer eso, debemos estar preparados para la masacre. Para no desperdiciar la sangre que ha sido derramada, tenemos que derramar más.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Esperaba que no tuvieras que decir eso… Siempre tienes una frase especial para cada momento, ¿no es así?

Él sonrió de vuelta.

—Nene, tengo que ser honesto contigo —dijo él y su semblante volvió a tornarse serio—. Al verte en la Zona Shinobi, al saber que estuviste a punto de morir, tomé mi decisión. Y no planeo mirar atrás. Cuando me enamoré de ti, cuando no supe cómo llamar a esos sentimientos que se apoderaban de mí cada vez que veía tu sonrisa, pensé que me había vuelto completamente loco. Desde ese día, mi corazón simplemente no podía aceptar esa realidad en la que nunca fui capaz de encajar. Tan obsesionado estaba con obtener mi victoria, que decidí deshacerme de mis sentimientos… Hasta que tú me los devolviste.

—Lelouch…

—Por el mundo podría dar mucho, Nene. Pero por la persona que amo, daría hasta mi vida.

—Aunque quieras formar parte de nuestra guerra, no tenemos un plan. No hay nada que podamos hacer por ahora. Tenemos las manos atadas.

—Y, ¿a qué están esperando? ¿A alguien que tome sus lugares y lo haga por ustedes? ¿Una oportunidad llegará algún día si siguen esperando? ¡Qué ingenuos! Si no actúan por sí mismos, _ese día_ definitivamente no vendrá.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Quiero decir que este mundo ya ha sido demasiado destruido. Y debemos terminar el trabajo para poder construir un mundo nuevo. —Tomó un profundo respiro para infundirse valor y anunció—: Volveré a ser Zero. Por ti. Porque sin importar lo que esté pasando entre nosotros, no quiero perderte. De ninguna manera. Así que me convertiré de nuevo en maldad para vencer a una maldad aún más grande. Eres mi cómplice. Mi mano derecha. La dueña de mi corazón. Si tú eres una Digimon Hunter, entonces yo también lo seré.

—Es una decisión importante. ¿En verdad formarías parte del Xros Heart, aún a pesar de lo mucho que te he lastimado?

—Yo te he lastimado mucho más, Nene. —Acarició con delicadeza la mejilla de su amada, de la misma forma que habría hecho al estar tocando un objeto divino—. Es gracias a mí que cargas con la maldición del _Geass_. Tu hermano tiene razón. Es mi culpa que te hayas convertido en esto. Y gran parte de los demonios que te persiguen son gracias a que te obligué a formar parte de una guerra que no era de tu incumbencia. Pero así como tú aceptaste ser parte de la Orden de los Caballeros Negros, yo he tomado mi decisión. No me importa si tengo que unirme al Xros Heart. Todas las condiciones han sido cumplidas. Todas las piezas están en su lugar. Todo lo que resta es hacer un _jaque mate_.

Ella sólo pudo responder uniendo sus labios con los de Lelouch en un apasionado e interminable beso. El chico respondió al gesto, sintiendo que nunca antes se había sentido tan unido a Nene. Era como si sus corazones latieran a la par. Como si sus respiraciones fueran a un mismo ritmo. Como si sus pensamientos estuviesen conectados. Sus sentimientos se habían intensificado pues el _hilo rojo del destino_ se negaba a quebrarse.

Al separarse para tomar un poco de aire, Nene insistió:

—En verdad quisiera que me perdonaras por lo que hice. Quiero que me disculpes por haber permitido que Kiriha me besara. Quiero pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te he hecho.

—Consuélame —dijo él esbozando una cínica sonrisa—. Las mujeres son buenas eso, ¿cierto?

Le dedicó un guiño a la chica y ella sólo soltó una sonora carcajada.

Se unieron nuevamente en un apasionado beso, declarando el amor que ambos sentían el uno por el otro para cerrar el juramento.

Habiendo dado ese paso tan importante, era el momento de que todos comenzaran a pensar en que la realidad estaba por aplastarlos. En un mundo lleno de oscuridad y destrucción, ¿había lugar para los sentimientos?

No.

No lo había.


	60. Capítulo LVIII: Natsumi

Las noches en la Zona Disco eran desoladoras, tristes, especialmente por la manía que tenían las brillantes partículas de color amarillo por ascender al cielo cada vez que recibían el más mínimo impacto. Era fácil caer en un estado de paranoia, pues parecía ser que en cualquier momento desaparecería todo rastro de la Zona.

Aquellos mismos pensamientos causaron que el sueño de Katsura desapareciera, haciéndola caer en un estado de insoportable insomnio. No hubo necesidad de desperezarse cuando se levantó del suelo. Tan sólo estiró los brazos y salió de la cueva para reunirse con quien en ese momento hacía la guardia. Tagiru, quien comenzaba a cabecear, se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la demandante voz de Katsura decir:

—Vete. Te reemplazaré.

El chico se levantó con torpeza, se desperezó un poco y reclamó un poco adormilado:

—Aún no es tu turno.

—No puedo dormir —dijo Katsura—. Vuelve adentro. Y llévate al imbécil de tu Digimon —añadió señalando a Gumdramon con una sacudida de la cabeza.

El pequeño Digimon se encontraba en el quinto sueño.

Tagiru tomó por la cola a Gumdramon y lo arrastró hacia el interior de la cueva, dejando a Katsura en completa soledad. La chica dirigió una mirada hacia el interior del refugio para verificar que Keramon estuviese durmiendo aún. Por supuesto que así era. Así que ella soltó un pesado suspiro y se abrazó a sí misma, pues el aire frío la golpeó de pronto. Al cabo de un par de segundos, sacó el DigiLector de su bolsillo y acceso a los expedientes en busca de alguna distracción que le ayudase a matar el tiempo. Ignoró por completo el medidor del _Pandemonio de Bagra_ , que seguía avanzando con macabra lentitud, y procedió a buscar la información de aquellos DigiDestinados pertenecientes a la Octava Generación. Su búsqueda se detuvo cuando la fotografía de Miyu se encontró en pantalla. Un par de lágrimas intentaron brotar de los ojos de Katsura, pero la chica supo encontrar la fortaleza dentro de sí para no demostrar ningún tipo de debilidad. Se dejó absorber simplemente por aquella palabra tan terrible.

 _Eliminada_.

¿Cómo pudo haber ocurrido? ¿Cuán cruel debió haber sido? Preguntas sin respuesta que tendrían que atormentar a la pobre chica durante toda la vida. Entre todas las cosas que atormentaban su mente en ese momento, la única idea con la que Katsura podía torturarse era con la certeza de que Miyu podía haberse salvado. Si tan sólo no le hubieran dado la espalda cuando más necesitaba a un amigo. Si tan sólo no hubieran pensado que sólo necesitaba tiempo. Si tan sólo hubiesen notado antes que ella no estaba con el grupo…

—Al menos… Al menos ahora estás con Natsumi…

Natsumi…

¿Cómo era que Katsura tenía el descaro de lamentar la muerte de Miyu, si Natsumi había sido mucho más cercana a ella?

¿Por qué era tan difícil aceptar que ninguna de las dos chicas volvería a mostrarle a Katsura una pequeña sonrisa?

La ira le hizo tomar una decisión apresurada, y acertada a la vez.

No podía permitir que sus amigas hubiesen muerto para formar parte del _Pandemonio de Bagra_.

En un intento de darle a su amiga un último adiós, Katsura quiso mirar su fotografía. Se detuvo en ese preciso momento, pues la información de Natsumi había tenido una pequeña pero inquietante actualización.

Reemplazando la palabra _eliminada_ , el expediente ponía: _Vista por última vez en la Zona Disco_.

Katsura se levantó del suelo nuevamente y miró en todas direcciones, con el entrecejo fruncido y sintiéndose invadida por el mal presentimiento. Pero no hizo falta que Katsura se alejara demasiado del refugio, pues de inmediato pudo ver a su amiga aparecer en su campo de visión. Natsumi pasó justo frente a sus ojos, adentrándose entre el escarpado camino que se abría entre algunas de las montañas de más baja altura. Llevaba su DigiLector en una mano y con la mano restante acariciaba los muros de roca, quizá intentando encontrar la salida al laberinto en el que estaba adentrándose. Katsura miró hacia el interior de la cueva nuevamente, sólo para llevarse una desagradable sorpresa al notar que todos sus amigos estaban profundamente dormidos. Maldijo en sus pensamientos y se decidió a perseguir a Natsumi por su propia cuenta.

Por supuesto, Katsura no sabía que estaba dirigiéndose hacia una trampa.

En una cámara subterránea y solitaria, se encontraba un debilitado ángel que ya había perdido las fuerzas para poder incorporarse, siquiera. Para poder atender las molestias que en ese momento estaban aquejándolo, fue necesario que él hablara con la voz más fuerte que fue capaz de utilizar.

—Ta-Taiki…

Fue apenas un susurro lo que brotó de sus labios.

Sintiéndose inútil y mucho más debilitado, el ángel volvió a intentar.

—Taiki…

Su voz, así como su vida, iba esfumándose de a poco.

Intentó incorporarse por cuenta propia, sólo consiguiendo que un par de Datos se desprendieran de su cuerpo. Las luces que alumbraban el refugio parpadearon por un instante y un poco de polvo se desprendió del techo de la guarida. Era como si la estabilidad del refugio flaqueara cada vez que el ángel perdía el aliento.

Fue gracias a los parpadeos de las luces que Taiki finalmente se hizo presente. Entró a toda velocidad a la cámara, exclamando:

— ¡Cherubimon!

Ayudó al ángel a volver a recostarse, descubriendo que las partículas brillantes seguían desprendiéndose de su cuerpo.

No quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que él desapareciese por completo.

—Mira en lo que me he convertido… —se quejó Cherubimon cuando finalmente estuvo enteramente cómodo—. No puedo siquiera mantenerme en pie por mí mismo…

—Ya recuperarás tus fuerzas —aseguró Taiki—. Por ahora sólo debes descansar. Necesitarás recuperar tus energías si quieres recibir a los demás cuando hayan llegado.

—No creo poder resistir hasta ese momento, Taiki.

—No digas tonterías, Cherubimon —reclamó el chico, enfurecido y un tanto angustiado—. Esto no es nada. Sólo debes tomar una siesta y te sentirás mucho mejor.

—Lo que necesito es terminar con esto de una vez.

—Ya pronto terminará, Cherubimon. Cuando los demás lleguen aquí, podremos trasladarlos al Campo del Infierno. Sólo tienes que resistir. Eres el único que puede ayudarnos a llegar ahí.

—Si no se dan prisa, quizá no pueda aguantar para la cena de esta noche.

—Deja de decir esas cosas —insistió Taiki—. Ellos están ya en la Zona Disco. Debemos ser pacientes.

— ¿Cómo está todo en el Campo del Infierno? ¿Qué noticias has traído desde ahí?

—Esa chica, CC, no ha querido decir una sola palabra. ¿Estás seguro de que es ella a quien debías trasladar aquí?

—Esa bruja es la única que conoce los secretos del _Poder del Rey_ … Debemos protegerla antes de que Clarisse logre obtener esa información.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué ese _poder_ es tan importante? No pertenece a nuestro mundo.

—En situaciones como esta, debemos unirnos con nuestros amigos de otras dimensiones… Si los dos mundos están en peligro, eso significa también que todas las líneas temporales existentes serán destruidas.

—Pero, ¿no habría problemas si decidimos interferir en todas esas situaciones del espacio-tiempo?

—Por supuesto que no. Lo único que haremos será unir nuestras fuerzas. Y para eso debemos asegurarnos que el _Poder del Rey_ no caiga en las manos equivocadas… ¿Kari ya ha despertado?

—No. Aún está inconsciente. ¿Estás seguro de que ella nos ayudará?

—En verdad espero que lo haga… Taiki, necesito que me hagas un favor.

— ¿Qué necesitas, Cherubimon?

—Quiero que vayas a la Zona Disco y busques a los demás… Tráelos aquí…

—Pero, tú dijiste que no podemos vernos a nosotros mismos. ¡Eso causaría grandes desgracias!

—Sé lo que dije… Pero ya no podemos seguir esperando… Ve a buscarlos, Taiki.

Y el chico asintió, resignado, y se retiró.

Aquella fue la última vez que Taiki pudo escuchar la voz de Cherubimon.

Katsura no supo en qué momento fue que se adentró tanto en el laberinto formado por rocas y discos incrustados en el terreno, así como tampoco supo en qué momento dejó de ver la luz de la fogata que le servía como guía para encontrar el refugio. Lo único de lo que estaba totalmente segura era de lo mucho que todo aquello le daba mala espina. Miró en todas direcciones, intentando encontrar alguna señal de que Natsumi estaba cerca. Una corriente de aire gélido la rodeo de repente y ella tuvo que abrazarse a sí misma. Pensó entonces en Keramon y se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al no haberlo llamado. Resignada, intentó recargar su espalda sobre un muro de roca. Se detuvo entonces, cuando vio aquel símbolo pintado sobre el muro con un espeso líquido de color rojo.

Sangre fresca.

Sangre fresca con la que alguien había dibujado el escudo del ejército Twilight.

Se giró velozmente, pues el sonido de una gélida risa se escuchó a sus espaldas.

—Tú no eres Natsumi —atajó Katsura con firmeza.

La aparición que se encontraba frente a ella dibujó una fría sonrisa en su rostro.

Era ella, pero a la vez Katsura sabía que _no era ella_.

Otro _dopplegänger_ , ¿tal vez?

— ¿Qué eres tú? —exigió saber Katsura.

Silencio.

De pronto pareció ser que la oscuridad comenzaba a espesarse alrededor de las dos chicas.

Katsura echó mano de su DigiLector, aún a pesar de que estuviese consciente de que no tenía ninguna manera de defenderse. La aparición no hizo ningún movimiento. Lo único que ocurrió en ese momento fue que un frío mucho mayor se apoderó del interior de Katsura. Ella se resistió ante el inminente escalofrío.

— ¿Qué eres? —insistió con mucha más insistencia.

Su sangre se heló en ese momento, cuando pudo ver un atisbo de brillo en los ojos opacos de la aparición. Retrocedió un poco y decidió adoptar una posición de pelea. No permitiría que una aparición como aquella fuese capaz de manipular su mente. Y, sin embargo, _algo_ en ella… Katsura decidió dar un par de pasos hacia la aparición para acortar la distancia que las separaba. Extendió una mano, intentando averiguar si podía tocarla. Y cuando la punta de su dedo índice hizo contacto con el cuerpo de Natsumi, un leve resplandor de color azul se desprendió del Emblema de la Amistad. Natsumi retrocedió como si hubiese recibido una leve descarga eléctrica que la hubiera lanzado hacia atrás. Katsura miró su mano entonces y, obedeciendo a sus impulsos, optó por causar un efecto mucho más grande. Colocó la palma de su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Natsumi, causando así que el intenso resplandor se transmitiera hacia el cuerpo de la chica misteriosa. La pobre chica cayó de rodillas al suelo y tosió sin control, intentando recuperar el aliento. Katsura decidió ignorar el cosquilleo que había aparecido en la palma de su mano. Miró entonces a su amiga, cuyas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar abundantemente. El Emblema de la Amistad había hecho su trabajo.

—Ka-Katsura… —musitó Natsumi destrozada—. Katsura… Ayúdame…

— ¿Eres tú, Natsumi…? —preguntó Katsura con un hilo de voz.

Se colocó de rodillas frente a Natsumi, intentando descubrir a su amiga a través de lo destrozada que estaba la chica que tenía enfrente, sin poder llamar la atención de quien lloraba desconsolada en ese momento. Desesperada, Katsura tomó a Natsumi por ambas manos. Sólo de esa manera pudo descubrir las terribles heridas que surcaban los brazos de su amiga. La sangre brotaba aún de algunos de los cortes y otros de ellos parecían haber contraído una grave infección. Katsura cortó un trozo de tela de sus ropas para limpiar la sangre fresca, diciendo acalorada:

— ¿Quién te ha hecho esto, Natsumi?

Las manos de Natsumi se cerraron entonces sobre las muñecas de Katsura, al mismo tiempo que el llanto se transformaba en una siniestra carcajada. Para su horror, Katsura descubrió que el brillo había desaparecido de los ojos de Natsumi. La portadora del Emblema de la Luz se levantó lentamente, llevándose a su amiga consigo, y siguió sujetando a Katsura con una mano mientras que utilizaba la mano libre para arrancar el Emblema de la Amistad del cuello de Katsura. Acto seguido, tomó también el DigiLector de color azul que fue a dar al suelo de igual manera. La desquiciada carcajada se apagó entonces, aunque la sonrisa no se esfumó en ningún momento.

— ¿Natsumi…?

Las pupilas de Katsura se contrajeron entonces, cuando aquel gigantesco demonio surgió detrás de Natsumi. Una última débil risa brotó de los labios de Natsumi y ella, con un dejo de falsa y siniestra inocencia, se limitó a decir:

—Natsumi ya no existe más.

Katsura sólo pudo sentir las manos del demonio apresándola antes de que su mundo se apagara por completo. No tuvo siquiera la más mínima oportunidad de gritar.

Con un sobresalto, Keramon se levantó del suelo de piedra. El sonido de su respiración agitada bastó para llamar la atención de sus compañeros, que poco a poco comenzaron a despertar y a desperezarse. El único que no tuvo problemas para hacerlo fue Lelouch, pues el chico se había negado rotundamente a caer en un estado de sueño profundo. Desesperado, Keramon intentó recuperar el aliento. Lo único que consiguió, sin embargo, fue alterarse mucho más. Miró en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar a su compañera humana, sin tener el más mínimo éxito. Tan grande fue su crisis, que el pobre Digimon salió del refugio a toda velocidad para buscar a Katsura en el exterior.

Nada.

De la chica humana no había rastro alguno.

La desesperación era cada vez mayor.

—Keramon, ¿qué diablos te ocurre? —reclamó Shoutmon aún un tanto adormilado.

El aterrado Digimon de color azul no pudo encontrar dentro de sí la respuesta para responder, pues el aire se negaba a llegar completamente a sus pulmones. Siguió buscando a su amiga con la mirada, sin poder encontrarla.

—Está aterrado —propuso Nunally—. ¿Ellos pueden tener pesadillas?

—No parece ser el miedo de una pesadilla —dijo Nene con recelo.

La expresión de Lelouch se endureció.

—Taiki, necesitamos revisar el perímetro —dijo Zero mirando al general—. Puede ser que Keramon haya detectado la presencia de algún enemigo.

Taiki asintió.

—Gumdramon y yo nos encargaremos de eso —intervino Shoutmon antes de que el general pudiese dar la orden.

Gumdramon y el Digimon King se separaron del grupo para buscar a los posibles intrusos. No había nada que detectar, pues todo el sitio estaba tan silencioso como una tumba. Trabajosamente, Kira se acercó a Keramon con ayuda de Takuya y Zoe, quienes se habían colocado a cada lado de ella para ayudarle a la chica a mantener el equilibrio. Kira, por supuesto, estaba totalmente negada a seguir dependiendo de otros. Así que cuando se colocó en cuclillas, apartó a Takuya y a Zoe con un movimiento del brazo derecho. Miró entonces a Keramon y preguntó con firmeza:

—Keramon, ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿Qué es lo que viste?

Agitado, el pobre Digimon respondió con un hilo de voz:

—Katsura… Katsura está en peligro…

Como si todas las molestias que aquejaban su cuerpo se hubiesen esfumado, Kira se levantó de golpe y echó mano de su DigiLector. Dirigió una veloz mirada hacia sus compañeros para buscar con la mirada a su mejor amiga, descubriendo que Keramon tenía razón.

Katsura no estaba ahí.

—Nene —dijo Kira con firmeza, demostrando de nuevo esa determinación que llevaba en las venas—, ven conmigo. Lamperouge, Taiki, Tachikawa y Takuya, ustedes también. Yuu, Akashi, Nunally, Zoe y Suzaki se quedarán en este lugar. Necesitaremos que ustedes permanezcan en el refugio en caso de que Katsura regrese.

Todos asintieron a la par.

— ¿Tienes un plan en mente, Kira? —preguntó Nene.

—No —respondió Kira acalorada—. Pero algo tenemos que hacer ahora. Lo que podemos hacer en este momento es buscar a Katsura en los al rededores. La Zona no debe ser demasiado grande y ella no puede haber ido muy lejos.

—Si tuviéramos los expedientes con nosotros, podríamos saber en dónde está ella —intervino Yuu—. Pero toda esa información está en ese dispositivo que utilizan ustedes.

—Katsura no será eliminada sin que nosotros la veamos perecer —intervino Zero—. Esa no parece ser la forma en la que esa tal Clarisse actúa normalmente.

—Bueno, yo no permitiré que con ella ocurra lo mismo que ha pasado con Natsumi y con Miyu —le espetó Kira—. Voy a encontrar a Katsura. No permitiré que nadie más sea _eliminado_.

— No lo entiendo… ¿Dónde estaba Katsura? —preguntó Taiki, en espera de que su compañero Digimon volviera para poder partir—. ¿Quién la vio por última vez? ¿Por qué desapareció?

Con timidez, Tagiru no tuvo más opción que admitirlo.

—Ella… Ella me reemplazó.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Kira, cada vez más alterada.

—Yo estaba quedándome dormido y…

La voz de Tagiru se apagó en cuanto Kira corrió hacia él para tomarlo por el cuello de su camiseta y estrellar al chico contra una de las paredes exteriores del refugio. Nunally, aterrada, se ocultó detrás de su hermano.

— ¡Maldito! —Exclamó Kira—. ¡Esa pudo ser la última vez que Katsura estuvo cerca de nosotros! ¡Eres un…!

— ¡Ya basta!

Aquella fue la voz de Mimi, quien intervino para separar a Kira de Tagiru. El chico cayó al suelo y Kira sólo retrocedió, con la respiración agitada e intentando controlar la ola de emociones que comenzaban a invadirla. Mimi, con los ojos cubiertos por una fina capa de lágrimas pues aún no había superado su propia tristeza, exclamó enfurecida:

—Después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿ahora debemos pelear también entre nosotros? ¡Lo que haya pasado con Katsura no ha sido culpa de nadie! Todos corremos peligro. Y no la encontraremos si nosotros nos dedicamos sólo a pelear entre nosotros. ¡Estoy cansada de pelear! ¡Esto no dará ningún resultado y de nada servirá que ahora entre nosotros mismos comiencen también los problemas! ¡Así que dejen ya de pelear!

Kira, sintiéndose de pronto atacada por el remordimiento, asintió y musitó una disculpa hacia Tagiru. El chico asintió a su vez, sintiéndose un poco aturdido al haber ocurrido todo tan repentinamente.

—Esto es lo que ella quiere —habló Nunally sin atreverse a alejarse de su hermano pues aún estaba aterrada—. Ella quiere separarnos.

Lelouch miró impactado a su hermana al escucharla decir aquello que la convertía, automáticamente, en parte del grupo. Al punto le dirigió a su hermana una mirada de desaprobación ante la que Nene se limitó a sonreír. El chico seguía reacio a aceptar que su hermana quisiese unirse también al _ejército_ que estaban formando.

— ¿De qué hablas? —inquirió Airu.

Nunally se encogió de hombros y respondió con timidez.

—Ella está intentando separarnos. Algo me dice que esto es lo que ella quería, que Kira atacara a Tagiru y lo culpara. Está intentando sembrar la desconfianza entre nosotros.

—Puede ser que tengas razón, Nunally —dijo Nene, consiguiendo una mirada de desaprobación por parte de Zero—. Seguimos cayendo en sus trampas… ¡Tenemos que evitar que siga ocurriendo!

—Lo único que quiero hacer en este momento es encontrar a Katsura —dijo Kira con desesperación—. Taiki, ¿crees que podamos irnos ya? Podríamos encontrar a Shoutmon en el camino, sólo…

El Digimon King volvió entonces, impidiendo que Taiki pudiese responder a la pregunta de Kira. Al ver la forma en la que el semblante de Shoutmon se había ensombrecido, todos supieron que sólo podía darles malas noticias.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Shoutmon? —preguntó el general con recelo.

— ¿Dónde está Gumdramon? —secundó Tagiru con la misma actitud.

La tajante respuesta de Shoutmon logró hacer que el mundo de todos los miembros del grupo comenzara a derrumbarse.

—Se ha quedado atrás. La hemos encontrado. Taiki… Tenemos que ir ya. Katsura está muy grave.

En la memoria de todos quedó grabado con fuego el momento en el que Kira cubrió su boca con una mano y cayó de bruces en el suelo, con las pupilas contraídas y la imagen del cuerpo ensangrentado de Katsura invadiendo cada rincón de su mente.


	61. Capítulo LIX: Masacre

Katsura recuperó momentáneamente el conocimiento cuando cayó al suelo. Escupió un poco de sangre y comenzó a arrastrarse para salir de la línea de fuego. Sus uñas marcaron su camino cuando el Digimon demonio la tomó por los tobillos para tirar de ella. Recibió aquel puñetazo que le hizo sentir que los huesos de su columna se habían roto. Fue por esa razón que se sintió tremendamente agradecida con la vida cuando logró ponerse en pie. Se tambaleó un poco cuando tuvo que dar un par de pasos hacia atrás para alejarse del siniestro enemigo que volvió a situarse detrás de Natsumi. Katsura limpió la sangre que corría por la comisura de sus labios y adoptó una posición de batalla, aún a sabiendas de que no tenía la más mínima oportunidad de vencer al Digimon demonio. Él volvió a golpearla con uno de sus puños, causando que la pobre chica fuera a estrellarse contra uno de los discos que sobresalían de los muros de roca. Nuevamente, fue su columna la que resintió el golpe. Cayó al suelo sintiendo que su cintura lanzaba fuertes punzadas de dolor. Cerró los ojos durante una breve fracción de segundo, cuando aquella voz llegó desde ninguna parte anunciando la aparición de la caballería pesada.

— ¡ _Fire Vortex_!

El ataque de Gumdramon, por supuesto, no causaba el más mínimo daño en el demonio. Eran niveles de Digievolución totalmente distintos, después de todo. Y aún así, a pesar de que el fuego del pequeño y enérgico Digimon desapareció en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del demonio como para golpearlo, Gumdramon se colocó frente a Katsura y se preparó para asestar un golpe con el martillo de su cola. No hubo intercambio de palabras. El demonio no parecía ser el tipo de Digimon que se detenía a dialogar con los héroes antes de luchar. Gumdramon, por su lado, estaba igualmente negado a intercambiar más palabras. El pequeño dragón saltó para golpear al demonio con su martillo, sólo consiguiendo ser apresado entre las manos del demonio que presionaban con fuerza destructiva. Cuando Gumdramon fue lanzado al suelo, el demonio no tuvo que hacer ningún movimiento más para que su pequeño contrincante dejara de moverse. Gumdramon simplemente no podía volver a ponerse en pie. Con todo, Gumdramon intentó levantarse de nuevo. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, sin lograr absolutamente nada. No tenía más energías, así como tampoco tenía la capacidad de incorporarse pues el dolor era demasiado. Sintió el calor abrazador de las llamas que el demonio hizo aparecer para poder lanzar su ataque final. Gumdramon cerró los ojos maldiciendo por lo bajo y Katsura miró con aire suplicante a Natsumi, quien parecía estar ausente. Era el fin.

O quizá no.

— ¡ _Salamandra Ardiente_!

— ¡ _Energía Poderosa_!

Agunimon y Zephyrmon aparecieron en el campo de batalla, lanzando sus ineludibles técnicas que no lograron causar siquiera un mínimo rasguño en el cuerpo del demonio. Ambos se colocaron frente a Katsura y Gumdramon, para así ganar un poco de tiempo que Kira y los demás aprovecharon para auxiliar a sus amigos. Keramon, sintiendo que una gran ira se apoderaba de él, fue el primero en sujetar a Katsura por los hombros. La chica finalmente pudo incorporarse gracias a la ayuda de su Digimon. Kira verificó que el cuerpo de su amiga estuviese completo, que ningún Dato hubiese escapado, y procedió a envolver a Katsura en un fuerte abrazo. Katsura, enfurecida y adolorida, apartó a Kira de un empujón. Por supuesto que se sentía contenta y agradecida, pero no era el momento de celebrar. Kira se fijó en ese momento en que la chica que había frente al grupo. Dio un par de pasos hacia el frente, totalmente lista para confrontarla, pero Katsura fue lo suficientemente veloz para detenerla. Cheepmon y Kira miraron a Katsura con desaprobación, gesto que no logró hacer absolutamente nada.

—Algo extraño está sucediendo con ella —informó Katsura—. Es Natsumi, pero a la vez no lo es.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Kira extrañada—. ¿De qué hablas?

—No puedo explicártelo ahora —dijo Katsura—. Sólo sé que tenemos que ayudarla.

—Lo que nosotros necesitamos es un poco de información sobre ese Digimon —intervino Lelouch, su voz fue lo único que logró hacer que Katsura reparara en su presencia—. Ese demonio luce demasiado poderoso.

—Lo es —asintió Katsura, sintiendo que una punzada de dolor recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Kira levantó el DigiLector y apuntó con él al Digimon demonio para obtener la información necesaria para vencerlo. Lo que vio en la pantalla del aparato fue algo demasiado grande como para poder procesarlo con la velocidad que necesitaban en ese momento.

— _Daemon_ —leyó Nene en voz alta—. _Es uno de los Siete Señores Demonio y representa al pecado capital de la ira. Un Digimon virus que se encuentra en el nivel más alto de Digievolución. Tiene la capacidad de modificar el Código Binario del Mundo Digital, así como controlar las acciones de sus víctimas y hacerles creer que están actuando bajo su libre albedrío a pesar de que no es así. Su técnica especial es el Fuego Infernal, que consiste en disparar potentes llamaradas de sus manos. El fuego infernal es capaz de destruir cualquier cosa._

— ¿ _Siete Señores Demonio_? —Preguntó Zero con el entrecejo fruncido—. ¿Quiénes son?

—No tengo la menor idea —respondió Nene—. Jamás había escuchado algo como eso.

—Esa es la menor de nuestras preocupaciones en este momento —dijo Agunimon—. Una vez que hayamos vencido a Daemon, podremos dedicarnos a buscar alguna respuesta.

Se levantó entonces en los aires, dando un gran salto, y su puño derecho se impactó contra el rostro de Daemon.

Nuevamente, el ataque no causó el más mínimo daño.

—No existe ninguna manera de vencer a ese demonio —intervino Cheepmon—. ¡Necesitamos a un ángel para que nuestros ataques surjan efecto!

Quizá como una manera de persuadir a sus enemigos para que dejaran de hacer intentos en vano, se encargó de dejar a Agunimon fuera de combate con un simple golpe de sus dos puños. Agunimon perdió su Digievolución, transformándose de nuevo en Takuya. El DigiCode rodeaba su cuerpo y un poco de sangre había brotado de las comisuras de sus labios.

Impotente, Taiki miró a Daemon con el entrecejo fruncido.

¿Cómo era posible que un simple golpe bastara para vencer a uno de los Héroes Legendarios?

¿Quién era ese sujeto al que se enfrentaban?

Enfurecida ante la deplorable condición en la que Takuya había terminado, Zephyrmon decidió ser la siguiente en entrar al campo de batalla. Se levantó en los aires para poder crear una ventisca, pero sucumbió a los pocos instantes cuando una de las garras de Daemon atravesó su estómago de lado a lado. La chica cayó al suelo con sus energías totalmente drenadas, así como el DigiCode brotó de su cuerpo para corroborar que el daño había sido demasiado. Cutemon salió del Xros Loader de Akari para hacer su trabajo, invocando los poderes sanadores de su _Kizunaol_. Detectando el inminente peligro, Dorulumon acudió de igual manera a la contienda. Akari, sin esperar a recibir indicaciones, levantó su Xros Loader y exclamó:

— ¡Dorulumon, Chou Shinka!

Taiki intentó evitar la intervención de su amada pelirroja, pero pronto dejó de ser la voz de mando que todos escucharían ciegamente. Era como si JagerDorulumon no pudiese darse cuenta de que estaba cayendo en la trampa del demonio. Con un golpe de su lanza, JagerDorulumon intentó atravesar el pecho de Daemon. El Digimon demonio sólo hizo un veloz movimiento con el brazo derecho para que tres de sus garras lograran destruir la lanza de JagerDorulumon. Acto seguido, una onda de energía corrompida se desprendió de su cuerpo. Al tocar el cuerpo de JagerDorulumon, la energía oscura hizo su trabajo. Dorulumon, con los Datos desprendiéndose de su cuerpo y un poco de humo que emanaba igualmente de él, cayó inconsciente a los pies de Akari.

El siguiente fue Yuu, quien sin mediar más palabras levantó su Xros Loader para exclamar a voz en cuello:

— ¡Damemon, Chou Shinka!

Tswarmon pasó a un lado de Taiki cuando entró al campo de batalla. Los gritos de advertencia del general no fueron de ninguna ayuda para evitar que Tswarmon, sin haber lanzado siquiera una técnica diminuta, fue totalmente destruido.

Natsumi, causando que todo se volviera mucho más confuso, dio un par de pasos hacia el frente y ordenó con esa voz fría e inexpresiva:

—Señor Daemon, tengo que cumplir con la tarea que la señora Clarisse me ha encomendado.

Aquello fue similar a una revelación para Kira.

Una revelación que deseó no haber tenido nunca.

— ¡Natsumi! —Reclamó la heredera del Valor en voz alta—. ¡Natsumi, nosotros podemos ayudarte! ¡Sólo ven con nosotros!

—Miserable humana… ¡Cierra la boca!

Taiki fue tan veloz como sus piernas se lo permitieron, pues echó a correr en cuanto escuchó la voz de ultratumba que brotaba de Daemon. El general del Xros Heart lanzó a Kira hacia atrás en cuanto vio llegar el ataque, tomando su lugar y siendo apresado por una de las manos de Daemon. Con la respiración entrecortada, el chico no pudo hacer nada para evitar que Daemon lo levantara del suelo. Su visión se nubló de inmediato, aunque la cordura volvió a él de golpe cuando la onda de energía corrompida que se desprendió de Daemon logró entrar en su cuerpo. Era similar a un ácido corrosivo que intentaba destruir su interior. Un ácido que dolía mucho más si él intentaba resistirse. Una lágrima brotó de su rostro y la única forma en la que encontró un breve momento de consuelo fue dejando salir un potente grito que taladró en los oídos de Akari.

Lelouch sólo pudo fruncir el entrecejo, pensando a gran velocidad sin poder dar con el plan adecuado. Incluso él se sintió impactado cuando tuvo que aceptar que no podía arriesgar la vida de Taiki haciendo el plan equivocado. Era casi como si el general del Xros Heart se hubiese convertido en alguien importante para Lelouch.

Akari, temerosa pero decidida, tomó uno de los restos de la lanza de JagerDorulumon en sus manos y corrió a toda velocidad hacia Daemon para intentar asestar al menos un golpe que persuadiera al demonio de liberar a Taiki. Lo único que la chica consiguió fue ser golpeada por una onda de energía corrompida que afectó a Taiki igualmente. Nene y Kiriha se separaron del grupo para auxiliar a la chica, al mismo tiempo que Ren le daba a Dracmon la fuerza para convertirse en Yasyamon. Las dos espadas de Yasyamon se impactaron contra las garras de Daemon, causando una pequeña colisión que lanzó a Yasyamon hacia atrás. Resistiéndose a la fuerza del impacto, Yasyamon volvió de nuevo a la contienda. Giró sobre sí mismo para conseguir un poco de impulso y dio un salto para intentar caer en picada, golpeando la cabeza de Daemon. Una onda de energía corrompida se desprendió del cuerpo de Daemon, capturando a Yasyamon e introduciéndose en su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir un desmesurado dolor que lo hizo caer de bruces en el suelo. No conforme con haber hecho aquello, Daemon apuntó con la palma de la mano que tenía libre a Yasyamon. El fuego infernal se hizo presente y el eco producido por el grito de Yasyamon taladró en los oídos de Ren, quien jamás olvidaría la forma en la que los Datos de su Digimon se elevaban en los aires.

El _Pandemonio de Bagra_ avanzó un poco más.

— ¡Alto!

Un resplandor brotó del Xros Loader de Taiki cuando D'Arcmon se hizo presente en el campo de batalla. Hubo tan sólo un par de segundos de expectativa que Airu aprovechó para ayudar a Ren a salir de la línea de fuego. Taiki seguía luchando para liberarse. Akari ya se encontraba en pie nuevamente, sosteniéndose del hombro de Nene para evitar caer al suelo.

La desesperanza era tan densa que incluso robaba el aliento.

D'Arcmon miró a Daemon con auténtica ira. Ese sentimiento tan destructivo se reflejaba también en la forma en que sus lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Cuando Lelouch dio el primer paso hacia el frente para intervenir, D'Arcmon extendió su brazo izquierdo para impedirlo.

Natsumi no parecía tener consciencia de que su compañera Digimon estaba allí.

—Yo me encargaré de esto —anunció D'Arcmon con valentía—. No quiero que ninguno de ustedes se atreva a intervenir. Daemon y yo debemos enfrentarnos.

Soltando una gélida y cavernosa carcajada, Daemon lanzó a Taiki al suelo para poder tener ambas manos libres. Kiriha corrió en auxilio del muchacho, pero el general negó con la cabeza y se incorporó por cuenta propia. El oxígeno llegaba lentamente a sus pulmones, pero de igual manera avanzó hasta situarse lo suficientemente cerca de D'Arcmon como para poder decir:

—No vamos a dejarte aquí. Aún tienes que darnos respuestas.

—Soy la única que puede vencer a Daemon —respondió el ángel—. Es mi deber rescatar a Natsumi de la oscuridad que está corrompiendo su corazón. Ustedes deben sobrevivir para poder ir al Campo del Infierno.

—Estás olvidando que somos un equipo —intervino Mimi—. No debemos separarnos. Si lo hacemos, únicamente ocurrirán desgracias.

Pero D'Arcmon no quiso escuchar y se limitó a lanzar su primer ataque, disparando una potente ráfaga de luz sagrada que brotó de su báculo. Al impactarse su técnica con el fuego infernal de Daemon, una potente colisión dejó cegados a todos los miembros del grupo.

Natsumi seguía pareciendo totalmente ajena a la pelea.

Clarisse levantó el pañuelo que Piedmon había lanzado al suelo, dejando al descubierto al pequeño Kotemon que se había convertido en un simple muñeco. Riendo con malicia, Clarisse destrozó al muñeco con la fuerza de su puño derecho. Miró entonces a Piedmon y él asintió, para luego utilizar su técnica del _Hechizo Final_. La entrada al refugio de Cherubimon apareció frente a sus ojos.

—Es increíble cuán confiado debe ser ese maldito ángel —se burló Clarisse—. Dejar a un insignificante Kotemon como vigilante… Es como si estuviera burlándose de mi inteligencia.

— ¿Entramos ya? —urgió Piedmon.

—Abriré la puerta —asintió Clarisse—. Cuando lo haga, tú lanzarás tus _Espadas del Triunfo_.

— ¿Crees que haya algo al otro lado?

—Creo que tú y yo sabemos bien quién está esperándonos.

Ambos seres demoniacos intercambiaron una maliciosa sonrisa.

Clarisse abrió la puerta del refugio y Piedmon lanzó el ataque. El quejido de dolor y la sangre que salpicó la mejilla derecha de Clarisse fue similar a haber alcanzado el Nirvana. Ella siguió avanzando hacia el interior del refugio, pasando por encima del cadáver de un enérgico muchacho castaño que había muerto con los ojos totalmente abiertos. Las espadas volvieron por sí mismas a las manos de Piedmon y el charco de sangre siguió creciendo. El siniestro payaso lanzó un segundo pañuelo que cubrió el cuerpo de Gumdramon, impidiendo que el _Fire Vortex_ se impactara contra su objetivo. Al retirar el pañuelo, sólo quedó un pequeño muñeco que Clarisse se encargó de destruir.

Un correteo alertó a ambos secuaces, que se limitaron a girarse lentamente. Colocando frente a sí mismo sus cuatro espadas, Piedmon bloqueó el _Heavy Metal Vulcan_ del Digimon King que llegó en compañía de su general. Clarisse tan sólo rió con frialdad antes de que Piedmon lanzara su ataque final. Al disiparse la nube de humo causada por el impacto del _Hechizo Final_ , lo único que quedó en el suelo fueron las gafas de aviador de Taiki Kudou. Clarisse las tomó en sus manos durante un instante, sólo para volver a lanzarlas al suelo y destrozar los cristales con un simple pisotón. Miró al payaso y dijo con especial malicia:

—Es como quitarle un dulce a un bebé.

—Tú… ¿Qué haces tú aquí…?

La siniestra chica rubia se giró cuando escuchó aquella voz. Dibujó una maligna sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que el payaso adoptaba una posición para atacar. Clarisse rió con frialdad. Dio un par de pasos hacia el frente y se cruzó de brazos, diciendo:

—Cherubimon, cuánto tiempo ha pasado… Pareciera que no puedes siquiera mantenerte en pie —añadió al darse cuenta de que Cherubimon debía sostenerse de las paredes para evitar caer al suelo—. No sufras más, querido Cherubimon. Piedmon y yo hemos venido para acabar con tu sufrimiento.

Piedmon corrió hacia el ángel con sus espadas en alto.

El gran estallido de Datos causó que Clarisse se sintiera en un estado mucho más allá del éxtasis.

Airu tuvo que sujetar la mano de Ren para evitar que el chico cayera al vacío. La Zona Disco se había fragmentado en cientos de trozos de suelo que flotaban y se alejaban unos de los otros, acercándose a los más distantes y colisionando entre ellos. Era imposible mantenerse en pie. Y lo era mucho más para quienes se encontraban sobre las plataformas de menor tamaño, cuyos bordes se consumían en Datos.

Ren no podía mantenerse sujetado a las manos de Airu, quizá por el hecho de que sus propias manos estaban cubiertas por una capa de sudor. Gritó con desesperación cuando el vértigo asesino se apoderó de su cuerpo. Cayó en un ataque de pánico cuando, por mera curiosidad, bajó la mirada y se topó con el abismo infinito. Ren hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para poder impulsarse con los pies, sólo consiguiendo que los escombros se desmoronaran y cayeran al abismo. Lelouch intervino en ese momento, dejando sorprendidos a quienes ocupaban esa plataforma. A pesar de no haber pasado el suficiente tiempo con Ren, Lelouch estiró el brazo derecho para tomar la mano de Ren.

— ¡Sujétate! —exclamó Lelouch, al mismo tiempo que las manos de Nene se cerraban sobre sus hombros para evitar que el muchacho moreno cayera de igual manera al vacío.

— ¡Resiste, Ren! —secundó Airu con desesperación.

Yuu corrió en auxilio de Airu cuando vio que el cuerpo de la chica comenzaba a ceder ante el peso de Ren. Tomó a Airu por los hombros igualmente y tiró de ella para asegurarse de que la chica no caería también.

Sparrowmon intentó acercarse a Ren para ayudarlo a volver a la superficie, pero Mervamon le impidió seguir adelante cuando escucharon a Ren exclamar:

— ¡Algo está tirando de mis pies! ¡Algo me está llevando al fondo!

La mano de Airu fue la primera en ceder. Yuu se encargó de apartar a la chica del borde de la plataforma, dejando todo en manos de Lelouch. El chico moreno, sin embargo, no pudo hacer nada para evitar que también su mano soltara la mano de Ren. Las pupilas de Lelouch se contrajeron y la expresión de su rostro se desencajó cuando Ren Tobari estalló en una nube de Datos, exclamando un terrible grito de dolor. Nene fue quien tuvo que tomar a Lelouch con más fuerza para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Quizá detectando el inminente colapso, Nene miró a Lelouch y colocó ambas manos sobre las mejillas del muchacho, diciendo acalarodada:

—Lelouch, mírame. ¡Esto no ha sido tu culpa!

—Ese… Ese chico…

— ¡No pienses más en eso!

Pero era inútil.

Lelouch estaba totalmente fuera de sí.

Yuu, sin embargo, se sintió un tanto extraño cuando se dio cuenta de que lo único que sentía en ese momento era un gran impulso por abrazar a Airu y consolarla por su pérdida. Era como si no pudiese enfadarse con el chico moreno que en ese momento parecía estar mirando al vacío.

La plataforma sobre la que ellos se encontraban se desplazó con violencia hacia atrás cuando uno de los haces de luz de D'Arcmon se impactó contra las garras de Daemon, causando una onda expansiva que extinguió a tres de las plataformas más cercanas. Los Datos inundaban el ambiente, causando incluso que en la atmósfera se respirara un aire demasiado pesado como para poder inhalarlo con normalidad.

Lelouch sólo pudo volver a concentrarse en cuanto escuchó el grito de Nunally, que lo devolvió a la realidad de una manera un tanto abrupta y cruel.

— ¡Hermano!

El chico se levantó de golpe, junto con Nene, para descubrir que su hermana se dirigía hacia ellos en una de las plataformas que se movía con violencia. Nunally estaba en compañía de Kiriha y Tagiru, quienes luchaban igualmente para mantenerse en pie. La pequeña castaña lucía mucho menos aterrada de lo que realmente estaba.

— ¡Nunally! —exclamaron Nene y Lelouch de vuelta.

Mervamon y Sparrowmon se unieron al reencuentro, preparándose para recibir a Nunally en caso de que la chica quisiese saltar. Ella, sin embargo, no se movió de su sitio.

— ¡¿Se encuentran bien?! —exclamó Kiriha con su tan característica indiferencia.

— ¡Hemos perdido a Ren! —exclamó Yuu.

Airu continuaba llorando sin encontrar consuelo.

Los intentos de Opossumon para devolverle el ánimo a la chica rubia eran infructuosos.

— ¡Hay demasiados Datos en el aire! —Exclamó Kiriha—. ¡Si no nos vamos ahora, moriremos sin oxigeno!

Una colision de tres plataformas alejó a Tagiru, Kiriha y Nunally, llevando como reemplazo los gritos de Mimi y Palmon. La diminuta plataforma sobre la que ambas viajaban era demasiado pequeña y comenzaba a desintegrarse. Así que Nene, totalmente desesperada y dispuesta a impedir que cualquier otro compañero cayera al abismo, exclamó:

— ¡Mimi! ¡Palmon! ¡Vengan aquí!

Mimi tomó a Palmon en brazos y dio un gran salto, cayendo sobre la plataforma de rodillas. La sangre comenzó a correr de los golpes cosechados durante la caída, pero Mimi se levantó de cualquier manera. La plataforma sobre la que viajaba terminó por destruirse por completo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Yuu.

Mimi asintió.

—Esta Zona está a punto de irse al infierno —dijo Mervamon con cierto disgusto—. Tenemos que irnos antes de que nosotros también seamos destruidos. Daemon parece estar demasiado ocupado intentando patear el trasero de D'Arcmon.

—No podemos hacerlo —se negó Opossumon—. ¡No podemos abandonarla aquí!

—Este no es el momento de pensar en los demás —dijo Zero—. Mervamon tiene razón, debemos irnos de esta maldita Zona.

Impidiendo que Nene dijera cualquier cosa, ya fuera a favor o en contra de la voluntad de Zero, el grito de Kira llegó desde una de las plataformas más cercanas.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Taiki ha abierto un portal!

Era cierto.

Las miradas de Nene, Lelouch y compañía se fijaron en la presencia de un luminoso portal situado a un par de kilómetros de distancia. Taiki y Akari llamaban a sus amigos a voz en cuello, indicándoles que era el momento de escapar.

—Sparrowmon no puede soportar el peso de todos nosotros —dijo Nene entonces—. No podemos trasladarlos a todos.

—Olvidas que _algo_ se llevó a ese chico al abismo —intervino Zero—. Si intentamos volar hacia el portal, nosotros tendremos el mismo destino.

—Nada perdemos con intentarlo —intervino Yuu.

— ¡Yo puedo Digievolucionar-dame! —sugirió Damemon a pesar de estar visiblemente exhausto luego de su breve encuentro con el Digimon demonio—. ¡Puedo llevar a Airu y a Yuu-dame! ¡Nos teletransportaremos-dame!

—Y mientras ellos hacen eso, Mimi, tú y yo podemos ir sobre Sparrowmon —dijo Nene mirando al chico moreno.

Lelouch asintió.

El plan dio inicio en ese momento.

Tswarmon, Airu, Opossumon y Yuu no tuvieron problema alguno para viajar de una a otra plataforma, pues la teletransportación les impedía sentir lo que a Sparrowmon le impidió volar con normalidad. Se trataba de una fuerza invisible que se cerraba alrededor del cuerpo de cualquiera que se encontrase fuera de las plataformas. Era una fuerza que tiraba de él y le obligaba a dirigirse hacia abajo. Sparrowmon intentó vencer a la fuerza invisible, cosa que fue imposible. MailBirdramon, Infermon, y todos los Digimon voladores tenían el mismo problema. Era imposible volar, así como era imposible quedarse allí para esperar la inminente muerte. El fuego infernal de Daemon atacó entonces, causando que una de las alas de MailBirdramon se viera afectada. El humo comenzó a brotar de la quemadura y los Datos comenzaron a descomponer el cuerpo del Digimon. Kiriha no sintió temor en ningún momento, limitándose a seguir adelante. Arresterdramon, quien llevaba a Tagiru y a Nunally sobre su lomo, era quien parecía tener la mayor fuerza para vencer a ese _algo_ que quería mantenerlos allí.

A nadie se le ocurrió que Natsumi, cuyo cuerpo despedía una siniestra bruma de color negro, pudiese ser la culpable.

El momento de crisis apareció entonces, cuando D'Arcmon sucumbió ante los poderes de Daemon y su cuerpo fue destruido dentro de una ráfaga de fuego infernal. Soltando una maniática carcajada, Daemon procedió a deshacerse también de sus enemigos. Creó cinco aros de fuego infernal que destruyeron todas y cada una de las plataformas. Tswarmon tuvo que apresurarse para llegar a la plataforma del portal. Airu y Yuu habían llegado en una sola pieza.

Intentando combatir el fuego infernal, MailBirdramon venció el dolor de la quemadura y procedió a luchar contra la fuerza invisible para poder burlar a los aros de Daemon. Cualquiera hubiese esperado que el imponente Digimon que acompañaba incondicionalmente al general del ejército Blue Fare cayera de una forma más honorable, pero lo cierto es que lo último que todos vieron de él fue la forma en la que Daemon cortó su cuello con una de sus garras. Kiriha cayó sobre el lomo de Arresterdramon, mirando con impotencia cómo MailBirdramon se consumía en Datos y recordando con especial tristeza la forma en la que Deckerdramon había perecido tiempo atrás.

Arresterdramon fue el siguiente en llegar a la plataforma del portal, transformándose de nuevo en Gumdramon para evitar que el peso de Arresterdramon destruyera la superficie. Los Datos de los bordes de la plataforma siguieron desapareciendo, con mucha más velocidad al estar albergando a más aliados.

Takuya y Zoe, quienes habían Digievolucionado en Aldamon y AncientIrismon llegaron también a la plataforma. AncientIrismon lanzó entonces una colorida ráfaga de luz desde su espada, abriendo un camino entre los aros de fuego y venciendo a la fuerza invisible. El colorido resplandor llegó también a Natsumi, venciendo la oscuridad en su interior y devolviéndole la consciencia momentáneamente. Vio a sus amigos partir a la última Zona restante, sintiendo la culpa que se apoderaba inmediatamente de ella. Miró a Daemon, quien golpeó a la chica con una de sus manos para hacerle perder la consciencia.

La Zona Disco se perdió en el olvido.

Y al llegar a la Zona Espada, todos se dieron cuenta de que finalmente había llegado el momento de dar la última batalla.


	62. Capítulo LX: Pandemonio de Bagra

El cielo teñido del color rojo de la sangre y la destrucción en los al rededores era prueba suficiente para saber que el Mundo Digital, de manera oficial e irrefutable, no tenía la más mínima oportunidad de ser salvado. No hubo momentos de descanso, ni el más mínimo respiro. Clarisse ya estaba esperando allí, sujetando a una chica de cabello de color marrón tan corto que apenas llegaba a su cuello. Estaba utilizando a su víctima como un escudo humano. A sus pies había solamente un pequeño Nyaramon inconsciente. Y detrás de ella, se encontraba el terrible Mastermon.

La evidente ausencia de Cherubimon no necesitaba explicación alguna.

—Tengo que admitir que todos ustedes han hecho un gran trabajo al querer salvar este mundo —dijo Clarisse a manera de recibimiento—. Y han tardado demasiado, a decir verdad. Esperaba que todos pudiésemos enfrentarnos antes de tiempo.

— ¡Déjate de tonterías, Clarisse! —Exclamó Kira y se colocó al frente del grupo—. ¡Ya has conseguido lo que quieres! ¡Estamos aquí! ¡Ahora prepárate para pelear! ¡No permitiremos que la muerte de ninguno de nuestros amigos quede impune!

— ¿Y crees que estoy aquí para permitirte obtener esa venganza? —Se burló Clarisse—. Todos ustedes están a mis pies en este momento. En realidad, han venido solamente para morir.

—No nos rendiremos tan fácilmente —intervino Nene colocándose al lado derecho de Kira, Lelouch lo siguió como si le fuese imposible permanecer al margen—. Hemos sido trasladados a este mundo para salvarlo de ti. Seas quien seas, ha llegado el momento de que sepas cuán fuertes somos todos nosotros.

—Vas a decirnos qué es lo que le has hecho a Natsumi —secundó Katsura.

—Te diré lo que voy a hacer en estos momentos, Shinyuga —respondió Clarisse con fría indiferencia—. Mis súbditos se encuentran en este momento recolectando todos los Datos restantes que necesito para llevar a cabo mi plan. Y mientras eso ocurre, los destruiré a todos ustedes. Uno a uno.

—Te vencimos una vez —dijo Kira con valentía—. ¿Crees que no podremos volver a hacerlo?

—Te escuchas muy segura de ti misma —siguió burlándose la siniestra chica rubia—. ¿Qué te parece si ponemos a prueba ese valor? De cualquier manera, sólo estarás prolongando lo inevitable.

Acto seguido, lanzó a Kari al suelo para deshacerse de ella. Kari sollozó con fuerza y trató de arrastrarse para alejarse de su enemiga. A Clarisse no le importó ese hecho en lo más mínimo.

—Si vas a pelear contra nosotros, da un paso al frente —urgió Nene—. ¿Es que acaso eres tan cobarde que no puedes dar el primer paso? ¿Tienes que enviar a tus peones para sacrificarlos, pues no tienes el valor de enfrentar tú misma a quienes has querido provocar?

—Eres demasiado altanera, Nene Amano —dijo Clarisse—. Si continuas abriendo la boca cuando no se te pide tu opinión, terminarás muy mal.

—Nos damos cuenta de que estás intentando ganar tiempo —intervino Akari con valentía, sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Taiki para infundirse un poco de confianza—. Quieres que el _Pandemonio de Bagra_ termine de prepararse y para eso necesitas mantenernos distraídos.

—Parece que eres mucho más lista de lo que creía, Hinomoto —rió Clarisse.

—No me subestimes —dijo Akari—. Lilithmon decidió pensar que podía subestimarme y el final que tuvo debería ser una lección para ti.

—El sacrificio de Lilithmon ha sido beneficioso para todos —dijo Clarisse—. Pero tienes razón al decir que ya es hora de comenzar con el último encuentro.

Dio un chasquido de los dedos para que Mastermon cambiara su forma, transformándose de nuevo en el siniestro payaso que dejó salir su inquietante carcajada. Él sacó una pequeña daga de debajo de su manga y, pronunciando aquellas palabras que lograron remover _algo_ en el interior de Mimi, su sonrisa se acrecentó.

—Veamos… ¿Quién será el primero de ustedes en morir?

Mimi se abrió paso entre sus amigos, en compañía de Palmon. La chica se preparó para hacer que Palmon Digievolucionara, diciendo:

—Vas a ser tú.

Chuumon y Numemon salieron del Xros Loader de Taiki para acompañar a la chica de los mechones de color verde, que se colocó al frente del grupo y avanzó los pasos suficientes para entrar a la _tierra de nadie_ que los separaba de Clarisse y Piedmon. La Luz Sagrada del Digivice convirtió a Palmon en Lilimon. El hada se situó frente a Piedmon y adoptó una posición de ataque.

Piedmon se limitó a reír con frialdad.

—Te recuerdo —dijo el siniestro payaso—. Tú eres esa niña llorona que dijo todas esas tonterías cuando intenté asesinarla. Lo habría logrado, de no haber sido por ese estúpido Chuumon. Y, entonces, apareció también esa inútil de Piximon. ¿Quién va a salvarte esta vez, niña?

—Ya no soy esa niña —respondió Mimi con valentía—. Esta vez me enfrentaré a ti y te venceré, de eso no puedes tener la menor duda.

—Demuéstralo, entonces.

Fue Piedmon quien lanzó el primer ataque. Las _Espadas del Triunfo_ fueron bloqueadas por las enredaderas cubiertas de espinas que brotaron de las manos de Lilimon. El hada se elevó en los aires y lanzó su _Cañón de Flores_ , que Piedmon esquivó dando un gran salto. La técnica de Lilimon se impactó contra el suelo, causando que un cráter apareciese y la nube de Datos se elevara en los aires. Del cuerpo de Lilimon brotó una lluvia de espinas que acribillaron a Piedmon, sin lograr causar más daño que un par de insignificantes rasguños. Riendo con malicia, Piedmon lanzó uno de sus pañuelos que creció hasta adoptar un tamaño descomunal. Lilimon lanzó de nuevo su _Cañón de Flores_ para destruir el pañuelo, que se consumió en fuego y se convirtió en cenizas. Acto seguido, Lilimon arremetió contra Piedmon con una potente patada que lanzó al payaso hacia atrás. Él volvió y se defendió con un fuerte puñetazo que dejó a Lilimon sin aliento. El hada cayó de bruces y se giró justo a tiempo para hacer que brotara una enredadera de su mano derecha, que logró enroscarse alrededor del cuello de Piedmon y evitó que el payaso la apuñalara con una de sus espadas. Lilimon tiró de la enredadera al mismo tiempo que se levantó lentamente, para luego asestar el que pareció ser el golpe final. Disparó su _Cañón de Flores_ , levantando una densa nube de humo. Mimi quiso poder celebrarlo, pero su felicidad pronto se transformó en completo terror. Piedmon surgió de la nube de humo y asestó un fuerte mandoble con una de sus espadas, cortando de lado a lado la garganta de Lilimon.

Tanemon cayó al suelo, inconsciente, y su cuerpo comenzó a convertirse en Datos.

— ¡Tanemon…!

Antes de que Mimi pudiese tomar a su Digimon en brazos, Nene introdujo a Tanemon dentro de su Xros Loader. La chica de los mechones de color verde se limitó a mirar con gratitud a la chica del peinado extravagante, quien asintió como respuesta.

Piedmon reía sin control.

—Esto es lo que pasa cuando alguien de tan bajo nivel intenta enfrentarse a mí —se burló el siniestro payaso y fijó su mirada en Nene para añadir—. Y ya que estás tan interesada en ayudar, quizá serás tú la siguiente.

—No.

Aquella fue la voz de Kiriha, quien dio un par de pasos hacia el frente para cubrir a Nene.

Lelouch se sintió como un completo imbécil al darse cuenta de que el chico rubio se había convertido en el _caballero de brillante armadura_. Miró de soslayo a Nene, pero la chica mantenía su mirada fija en Kiriha. La respiración de ella se había agitado, lo cual fue mucho más notorio cuando Kiriha sacó su Xros Loader de su bolsillo y recargó a Greymon para entrar al campo de batalla. Obedeciendo a sus impulsos, Nene intentó acercarse a Kiriha para evitar que tomara el riesgo. Lelouch y Yuu, sin embargo, impidieron el paso de Nene. Ambos sabían que era peligroso intentar ser el héroe en esos momentos. Incluso Nene estaba convencida de eso. Y a pesar de todo, seguía queriendo evitar que Kiriha tomara semejante riesgo. Aún a pesar de haber sido el general del ejército Blue Fare, ¿el chico rubio y su Greymon serían capaces de vencer al siniestro payaso cuyo nivel de Digievolución estaba muy por encima del resto?

—Kiriha Aonuma… —comentó Clarisse con indiferencia—. Si no me equivoco, no te quedan muchos Digimon que puedan pelear contra nosotros. El único capaz de igualar los poderes de Piedmon pudo haber sido ZeekGreymon, pero me temo que ya te es imposible conseguir a ese Digimon. MailBirdramon ha pasado a mejor vida, ¿es verdad?

—Aún a pesar de eso, todavía puedo vencerte —sentenció Kiriha.

—Ni siquiera me molestaré en explicarte las razones por las que no nos detendremos a jugar contigo, Kiriha Aonuma —sentenció Clarisse—. Tú no vales la pena. No eres digno de pelear contra nosotros.

—Ella es el mismísimo demonio —comentó Lelouch en voz baja—. Hay demasiada maldad dentro de esa persona.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido que nadie había tenido tiempo de pensar.

¿Realmente Kiriha Aonuma moriría sin pena de gloria?

Por supuesto que no.

Taiki, resuelto, optó por avanzar hacia el frente, cubriendo a Kiriha de cualquier ataque enemigo. Extendió un brazo para evitar que Akari siguiera sus pasos. Shoutmon era el único que podía avanzar a su lado. O, al menos, eso fue lo que Taiki intentó dejar en claro. Tagiru rompió el cerco, colocándose a la derecha del general. Gumdramon y Shoutmon adoptaron posiciones de batalla. Para no quedarse atrás, Takuya, quien había dejado ir su Digievolución, hizo otro tanto. Clarisse sonrió de oreja a oreja y aplaudió un par de veces, para luego dar un par de pasos hacia el frente. Apartó a Nyaramon de una fuerte patada para asegurarse de sacarlo del camino, poco importándole si debía aniquilarlo en ese momento o no.

—Tres Héroes Legendarios —se burló Clarisse—. ¿Qué es lo que pretenden? Ya no queda nada por qué luchar.

—Déjate de palabrerías —le espetó Taiki con cierto toque de altanería que logró llamar la atención de Nene.

Semejante actitud no podía augurar nada bueno.

En el Mundo Digital, ¿cuál podría ser el equivalente a un disparo por parte de la Gobernadora General Cornelia?

Lelouch, tras haber ayudado a que Nene se pusiera nuevamente en pie, sólo pudo compartir ese pensamiento. ¿Podría ser verdad que la altanería del general del Xros Heart pudiese desencadenar una desgracia?

—A ustedes tres debí destruirlos cuando tuve la oportunidad —dijo Clarisse mirando a Taiki y compañía—. Así que ahora tendrán dos opciones y podrán elegir la que mejor les parezca. Pueden optar por luchar en vano y prolongar lo inevitable, o pueden elegir quedarse quietos mientras dejan que Piedmon y yo terminemos con nuestro trabajo. ¿Qué es lo que deciden, _Héroes Legendarios_?

Digievolucionando en Aldamon a una velocidad impactante, Takuya fue quien decidió responder a la pregunta. Lanzó el _Estallido Solar_ hacia Piedmon, topándose con la sorpresa de que un simple disparo del _Hechizo Final_ había bastado para neutralizar su técnica. Piedmon hizo un floreo con la mano derecha para provocar un pequeño tornado que golpeó a Aldamon, aturdiéndolo durante un momento. Acto seguido, Piedmon sacó de debajo de su manga una soga de pañuelos que enroscó alrededor del cuello de Aldamon. Giró la soga un par de veces y la soltó, lanzando a Aldamon hacia el cielo con una fuerza terriblemente excesiva. Aldamon se recuperó estando en los aires y contraatacó disparando proyectiles de fuego. Sin previo aviso, Piedmon desapareció momentáneamente para luego reaparecer detrás de Aldamon. El payaso asestó un fuerte golpe en la espalda de Aldamon, causando que su contrincante se quedara sin aliento. Lo tomó por el cuello para colocarlo en posición y lo acribilló con una serie de puñetazos lo suficientemente fuertes como para que Aldamon simplemente cayera al suelo, sin energías. Piedmon rió con crueldad y lanzó un último disparo del _Hechizo Final_ , con el que intentó ponerle fin a la batalla. Se topó, sin embargo, con el disparo del _Prism Garret_ de Arresterdramon cuya aparición dejó a Piedmon momentáneamente sorprendido.

El Xros Loader de Tagiru jamás había irradiado tanta luz.

A pesar de su agilidad, Arresterdramon era demasiado grande como para moverse a la misma velocidad que un Digimon tan esbelto como lo era Piedmon. Con su cuerpo aún resentido por la batalla contra Daemon, para Arresterdramon fue difícil seguir el paso. Parecía ser que Piedmon había detectado esa debilidad, así como los puntos más débiles que habían aparecido en el cuerpo de Arresterdramon luego de su encuentro con Daemon. La fuerza que poseía el siniestro payaso era impresionante. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto luchar contra Arresterdramon habría pensado que Piedmon podía igualar o incluso superar sus fuerzas. Y aquello era totalmente cierto. Un simple puñetazo bastaba para hacer que Arresterdramon quedara totalmente desestabilizado. Para Piedmon era sumamente sencillo dominarlo. Tras asestar un par de puñetazos más, Arresterdramon perdió su Digievolución y cayó al suelo, inconsciente y con los Datos emanando de su cuerpo.

— ¡Gumdramon! —exclamó Tagiru, entre angustiado y enfurecido, segundos antes de devolver a Gumdramon al interior del Xros Loader.

El siguiente en entrar a la contienda fue Shoutmon. El Digimon King Digievolucionó en OmegaShoutmon para así poder lanzar su _Heavy Metal Vulcan_ contra Piedmon. El payaso esquivó el ataque y soltó una maniática carcajada antes de intentar cubrir al Digimon King con uno de sus pañuelos. OmegaShoutmon tuvo que utilizar su _Hard Rock Damashii_ para neutralizar el pañuelo que cayó hecho trizas al suelo. Acto seguido, lanzó su _Beat Slash_ para que Piedmon fuese impactado por el tajo de fuego. Mostrando una pequeña quemadura en su mejilla derecha, el siniestro payaso esperó sólo una milésima de segundo para tomar un respiro. Con ambas espadas en las manos, Piedmon arremetió contra el Digimon King. OmegaShoutmon era veloz para esquivar los ataques. Y, lo más importante de todo, no estaba solo. Piedmon se vio inmovilizado cuando dos de los brazos extensibles de Infermon lo sujetaron por la cintura para detener sus ataques. Acto seguido, Infermon lanzó a Piedmon al suelo. Una gran nube de polvo se levantó, misma que aumentó considerablemente su tamaño cuando OmegaShoutmon unieron sus técnicas para lanzar el golpe final.

Todos desearon que aquel _golpe final_ hubiese sido realmente efectivo.

OmegaShoutmon se acercó a la nube de polvo para verificar que el contrincante hubiese sido vencido. Sus buenos reflejos le ayudaron a esquivar la espada que salió disparada desde ese punto. Infermon logró esquivar la espada igualmente y ésta fue a impactarse contra el suelo, estallando en una nube de Datos. Piedmon surgió entonces de la nube de polvo, con tres espadas en ambas manos y totalmente listo para comenzar el siguiente asalto.

El siniestro payaso sacó de nuevo la soga fabricada con pañuelos coloridos, para luego utilizarla a manera de látigo para azotar a Infermon un par de veces antes de atarlo con la soga y lanzarlo al suelo. La soga dejó salir una potente descarga eléctrica que dejó a Infermon totalmente fuera de combate. Y por si aquello hubiese sido poco, se encargó de lanzar una segunda soga que azotó a Katsura en la espalda antes de apresarla de la misma manera que a su Digimon.

Una cuarta espada se materializó en las manos del payaso y él se dirigió a atacar directamente a OmegaShoutmon, acribillándolo con una lluvia de fuertes patadas que lo tomaron por sorpresa. El Digimon King cayó al suelo y recibió el impacto de las cuatro espadas que lo atravesaron de lado a lado antes de desaparecer nuevamente. El plan de Piedmon se llevó a cabo tal y como el payaso y su compañera querían, pues Shoutmon tan sólo fue empujado a la terrible agonía en lugar de perecer inmediatamente. Un golpe del _Hechizo Final_ se dirigió hacia Taiki, quien sólo pudo sentir los brazos de Akari rodeando su cuerpo en un vano intento de la chica pelirroja por actuar como un escudo humano. Ambos fueron golpeados por la técnica de Piedmon y cayeron de espaldas al suelo. Akari cayó en la inconsciencia y Taiki no podía respirar con normalidad, pues el golpe lo había dejado sin aliento.

Piedmon se elevó en los aires en ese momento y lanzó un único golpe del _Hechizo Final_ para deshacerse del resto de los miembros del equipo. Los únicos que lograron mantenerse en pie fueron Nene, Lelouch y Nunally, pues la joven Idol había invocado los poderes ocultos de su _Geass_ para hacer aparecer un escudo que los protegió del ataque enemigo. Kiriha, sin embargo, sólo mantuvo su mirada fija en el punto donde antes había estado Greymon a su lado. El Digimon de color azul había sido exterminado. El resto de los miembros del equipo sólo podían arrastrarse para buscar algún refugio. Piedmon aterrizó entonces con delicadeza en el suelo y dejó salir de nuevo su maniática carcajada.

Todo aquello transcurrió en tan sólo pocos segundos.

Nene cayó de bruces gracias al ardor causado por el efecto de su _Geass_. Cubrió su ojo con una mano y sintió el oscuro impulso de sacar el ojo de su cuenca para evitar seguir sintiendo semejante dolor cada vez que utilizaba su poder. Lelouch se colocó de bruces para ayudarla a ponerse en pie, dándole así a Piedmon la oportunidad de hacer aparecer una nueva soga de pañuelos coloridos con la que atrapó a Nunally, obligándola a acercarse a él y a Clarisse.

Fue como si todo hubiese ocurrido en cámara lenta.

Lelouch se alejó de Nene para aferrarse con fuerza a la cuerda, forcejeando con Piedmon para evitar que él siguiera arrastrando a su hermana. Mervamon, aún adolorida por el golpe del _Hechizo Final_ , hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para destruir la soga de pañuelos. Nunally lloraba a mares y la desesperación de Lelouch no era de mucha ayuda. Las expresiones de ambos eran para Clarisse una razón más para sonreír.

— ¡Libérala!

Todo se detuvo en cuanto aquella voz se hizo escuchar.

Piedmon soltó la cuerda de pañuelos y Nunally, finalmente libre, fue a refugiarse entre los brazos de su hermano. Nene, trabajosamente, se levantó para acudir hacia los Lamperouge y asegurarse de que nadie pudiese ocurrirles durante los momentos de confusión.

Kira fue quien hizo aquella intervención.

La valiente chica, casi como si estuviese caminando a la par del espíritu de su padre, se colocó al frente del grupo en compañía de Cheepmon. El Emblema del Valor brillaba incandescentemente.

—Esto sólo es entre tú y yo, Clarisse —sentenció Kira—. Nunally Lamperouge no tiene nada que ver en nuestros asuntos.

—Te daré a escoger entonces, Kira Yagami —respondió la aludida con malicia—. En este momento depende de ti lo que pasará. Si elijes pelear conmigo, verás morir a todos tus amigos. Pero si elijes aceptar lo que te propongo, podrás salvarlos a…

—No pretendo siquiera escuchar lo que tengas que decir —dijo Kira con altanería—. ¡Es hora de Digievolucionar, Cheepmon!

Clarisse rió con malicia entonces.

Kira, al haber pronunciado esas palabras despertando sus instintos y su fuerza interna, despertó la oscuridad que, sin ella haberlo sabido, se había alojado en su interior. Cayó de bruces cuando sintió la punzada de dolor apoderándose de su cuerpo. Era similar a un veneno corrosivo, un ácido destructivo que recorría todas sus venas y le cortaba la respiración. Llevó una mano a la altura de su corazón y presionó con fuerza, pues una potente taquicardia se apoderó de ella. Cheepmon retrocedió un poco cuando vio, durante una fracción de segundo, que el brillo había desaparecido de los ojos de Kira.

— ¡Kira! —Exclamó el emplumado ser angustiado—. ¡Kira, resiste!

No sabía qué era lo que la chica tenía que resistir, pero era evidente que debía hacerlo.

Y más evidente fue cuando ella, lloriqueando sin control, sintió el tremendo impulso de asesinar.

Sí, asesinar.

Asesinar a todo aquel incauto que estuviese al alcance de sus manos.

Clarisse apagó su carcajada y se limitó a sonreír con malicia.

—N-no… No quiero hacerlo… —dijo Kira trabajosamente.

Mientras más se resistiese, el dolor sería peor. Y a pesar de haberlo notado, ella no quería ceder. No quería transformarse en otro títere de la siniestra chica rubia. Así que se limitó a luchar contra sí misma para poder ponerse en pie y corrió hacia Clarisse para descargar esos instintos asesinos sin ella.

Quizá de haberlo hecho con un poco más de delicadeza, Clarisse no hubiese caído de espaldas al suelo. Y quizá si Clarisse no hubiese caído, los Datos no se hubiesen desprendido del suelo.

Kira no pudo cerrar sus manos sobre el cuello de Clarisse, pues el suelo comenzó a temblar con violencia bajo sus pies. Nene, sin importarle lo que pudiese pasar en caso de que Kira siguiese actuando de esa _forma tan extraña_ , se acercó a la chica de los ojos marrones para tomarla por los hombros y alejarla de Clarisse. Lelouch, detrás de la Idol, activó su _Geass_ para asegurarse de que Clarisse no se movería de su sitio. Sin quererlo realmente, Clarisse sólo pudo describir la sensación con el hecho de estar congelada.

El suelo se quebró entonces de una forma tan violenta, que los siguientes segundos sólo sirvieron para que la confusión reinara.

Kira se liberó del agarre de Nene para tomar a Cheepmon en brazos, sintiendo entonces que la insistente Idol la tomaba por uno de sus brazos a su vez que tomaba con la mano libre a Lelouch. El chico se aferró a Nunally cuando la nube de densa oscuridad apareció, anunciando el inicio del _Pandemonio de Bagra_. Los gritos y los lloriqueos de los miembros del grupo fueron una señal de que la nube en sí misma les causaba un dolor desmesurado, así como el hecho de que las explosiones aparecían por aquí y por allá sin fijarse en lo que dañaban con sus ondas expansivas. Yuu cubrió a Airu con su cuerpo, así como Taiki hizo lo propio con Akari. Nadie sabía a dónde irían a parar, pues el suelo pronto dejó de sentirse bajo sus pies. Lo único que sabían era que querían permanecer juntos. Clarisse finalmente se libró del efecto del _Geass_ y se abrazó a sí misma. Incluso su propia oscuridad era mínima en comparación a lo que la rodeaba.

— ¡Kira…!

La voz de Katsura llegó de alguna parte, haciendo que la aludida forzara su vista intentando encontrar a su amiga. Los dedos de Katsura se cerraron sobre la mano que extendió, aunque al cabo de una fracción de segundo sintió que la mano de su amiga se alejaba. Y se alejaba. Más y más.

— ¡Katsura…!

Aquel grito fue lo último que pudo escucharse antes de que todo desapareciera. Antes de que la oscuridad fuese lo único que cualquiera podía sentir.

Antes de que el virus destruyera todo lo que alguna vez fue.

La nube de oscuridad tardó largas horas en disiparse. Horas que para ella, para la chica rubia que estaba acompañada por el siniestro payaso con gorguera, fueron una eternidad y un milisegundo a la vez. Cuando finalmente pudo sentirse lo suficientemente confiada como para dejar de abrazarse a sí misma, fue que pudo darse cuenta de que no había suelo que tocar bajo sus pies.

Estaba en un sitio totalmente desolado.

La Zona Espada no existía más, pero ella aún estaba con vida.

Ella, y Piedmon.

—Impresionante… —comentó la chica impactada—. Esto… ¿Esto es el _Pandemonio de Bagra_ …?

—Así parece —respondió Piedmon con la misma actitud.

Sin embargo, Clarisse no pudo celebrar su triunfo.

No había nada que celebrar.

Kira Yagami había desaparecido y el _Poder del Rey_ tampoco estaba en su poder.

Intentó buscar su DigiLector para buscar la información de sus enemigos en su propia copia de los expedientes, pero el aparato ya no estaba allí. Miró en todas direcciones, siendo víctima de un arranque de ira que le obligó a golpearse a sí misma en la cabeza un par de veces con los puños.

Entonces, aquel objeto apareció frente a sus ojos, flotando en la nada como si su dueño original lo hubiese dejado a manera de un mensaje que heló la sangre de Clarisse.

Un par de gafas de aviador que ella tomó en sus manos, reconociéndolas al instante.

—No… No puede ser…

Estrujó las gafas de aviador entre sus manos para luego lanzarlas con fuerza hacia el vacío que la rodeaba.

—Estuvo aquí… Está vivo… —dijo ella furiosa.

—Es imposible —dijo Piedmon—. Nadie pudo haber sobrevivido.

— ¡Entonces explica qué diablos hacen sus gafas aquí! —Estalló Clarisse—. Creí que tenía todo bajo control, creí que todos ellos estaban muertos… Pero me equivoqué… AL menos unos de ellos está con vida… Tengo que aniquilarlo… ¡Debo destruirlo a él y a todos los de su clase!

La furia se apoderó de ella, haciéndole lanzar lejos las gafas del legendario héroe del Mundo Digital.

Con el _Pandemonio de Bagra_ nada había terminado.

Todo estaba a punto de comenzar.

El aire volvió de golpe a sus pulmones, haciéndole sentir que era la primera vez que respiraba en la vida. Se incorporó de inmediato, pues un violento ataque de tos le impidió seguir recostada sobre el suelo árido en el que había caído. Se dio cuenta entonces de que todos sus amigos estaban en las mismas condiciones que ella. O, al menos, lo estaban quienes habían llegado allí.

— ¡Nene!

Sintió los brazos de Lelouch rodeándola con fuerza, como si no quisiese dejarla ir jamás.

Nene devolvió el abrazo y se separó de él al instante, descubriendo lo mismo que a él lo dejó totalmente sorprendido.

El _Geass_ había desaparecido de sus ojos, aunque ambos aún sentían ese _poder_ dentro de sí mismos.

—Hermano…

Los abrazos se repitieron con Nunally, quien se quejaba de un dolor en el tobillo derecho que le impedía dar siquiera un paso con normalidad. Ella aún podía ver con sus propios ojos, aún podía caminar con sus propios pies. Al menos, nada en ella había cambiado. Akari se acercó a ella para sujetarla por los hombros y ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio. Yuu tenía que lidiar con el dolor de la herida que se había abierto en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, además de tener que lidiar con Airu. La chica rubia no había querido separarse de él en ningún momento.

Kira fue la última en levantarse, sintiendo que las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos luego de haber sentido que Katsura se alejaba de ella. Buscó a su amiga en los al rededores, sin lograr encontrarla. A decir verdad, no había rastro alguno de los demás a excepción de Zoe, quien recién había podido levantarse luego de bloquear una hemorragia que un corte había causado en su brazo izquierdo. Kiriha, Taiki, Takuya, Mimi… De ellos no había ningún rastro.

Lo único que encontró en su infructuosa búsqueda fue aquel DigiLector de color negro, que levantó del suelo para limpiar la pantalla. El impulso asesino se apoderó de ella nuevamente. Tuvo que luchar contra sí misma, sin entender lo que estaba ocurriéndole, para evitar destruir el aparato.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Zoe.

Nene comenzó a recorrer el sitio en el que habían aparecido. Dio sólo un par de pasos hasta encontrar algo que causó que la chica se detuviera en seco. Akari se situó a un lado de ella y cubrió su boca con ambas manos, pues no era usual encontrarse con una lápida partida a la mitad que tenía escrito su nombre junto con un epitafio. Las flores de la tumba de Akari se habían marchitado, haciendo juego con el aspecto en general del lugar. Predominaban los colores oscuros. El rojo, el púrpura y el negro. Sólo en ese momento Nene pudo dirigir una mirada al sitio lleno de escombros. Fue sencillo imaginarlo como lo que había sido alguna vez: una mansión majestuosa.

—No puede ser… —dijo la chica con un hilo de voz.

Tomó la mano de Lelouch para echar a caminar con pasos agigantados hacia una de las montañas de escombro. Escalaron juntos, para descubrir que desde la cima podían ver que frente a ellos sólo había millas y millas de destrucción.

Y a pesar de eso, a pesar de que eran muy pocas las construcciones que se mantenían en pie, para ambos fue sencillo saber en dónde habían aparecido.

Especialmente al ver a aquellos colosales robots inservibles, cubiertos de abolladuras y convertidos en simples moles de metal que sólo servían para ocupar espacios vacíos. Había cuerpos, cadáveres, cubriendo las calles. Cuerpos de japoneses y de aquellos que no compartían la nacionalidad nipona e incluso la despreciaban. Lelouch se sintió devastado.

Cuando todos los demás se encontraron sobre la montaña de escombros, se dieron cuenta de cuánto habían arruinado la situación en el Mundo Digital.

El _Pandemonio de Bagra_ había hecho su trabajo, tal y como Ophanimon les había advertido.

— ¿Hemos vuelto…? —preguntó Akari.

— ¿Esto es lo que el _Pandemonio de Bagra_ ha hecho con nuestro mundo…? —preguntó a su vez Kira.

Nene y Lelouch negaron con la cabeza.

—No estamos en Japón —anunció Nene con sombría solemnidad.

Lelouch tomó un profundo respiro y con la voz de Zero anunció:

—Esto… Esto es Britannia.

CONTINUARÁ…


	63. Aviso

p style="text-align: center;"strong¡Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! La historia de Nene y Lelouch continúa en la tercera parte: Nene de la Rebelión./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongPor favor, búscame en a href=" AlisonOropeza20" target="_blank"Wattpad /apara estar al corriente en la historia, y para ver todo lo que escribo. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!/strong/p 


End file.
